


Бесславный ублюдок и славный сын Могха

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bloodplay, Cardassian Anatomy, Chastity Device, Collars, Comeplay, Corporal Punishment, Developing Relationship, Different Kinks in Different Chapters, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Drinking & Talking, Fighting Kink, First Time Topping, Freedom, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Klingon, Klingon sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTP won't be broken we promise, Porn With Plot, Praise, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Stretching, Switching in the Chapter 8, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationship To Healthy, Unhealthy Relationships, Well mirrorverse kind of healthy, Worf has two conjoined dicks, Xeno, patience - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 131,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: История отношений регента Ворфа и гала Гарака: тюремщика и пленника, господина и слуги, властителя и советника, проигравшего и выжившего, любовника и любовника.
Relationships: Mirror Elim Garak/Mirror Worf, Mirror Elim Garak/Mirror Worf/Thomas Riker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Теперь я умею их готовить

**Author's Note:**

> От эпизода 4х20 Shattered Mirror и до пост-канона. Абсолютно ничего художественного, одно только потворство собственным кинкам и горению. Вас предупреждали.  
> Миррор!версии персонажей довольно сильно отличаются от прайм!версий, но основа характера все же одна. Много секса, странных и не очень здоровых с точки зрения людей отношений, но у клингонов мораль совершенно другая, а у кардассианцев и подавно. Авторы не разделяют точку зрения персонажей. Пожалуйста, не читайте фик, если нездоровые отношения для вас неприемлемы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Регент Ворф сказал Гараку, что тот не в его вкусе, но мало ли что может случиться.

У регента Кардассианско-клингонского альянса был один огромный секрет. Очень большой. Чрезвычайно. Он был таким масштабным, что мог бы заполонить собой полквадранта, если выпустить его на волю.

Никто не должен был узнать о нем.

Ни за что.

Никогда.

Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Даже сам Ворф не признавался себе, что этот секрет вообще существует. Но если отвлечься… Если ослабить бдительность… Тот мог бы вырваться наружу, взмахнуть огромными ярко-алыми крыльями, смести кончиками перьев несколько планетарных систем и заорать во всю глотку: «Регент Ворф сомневается в себе!» Недопустимая, немыслимая, смертельно опасная слабость. Ни один клингонский воин не должен сомневаться в собственной силе, в собственных возможностях! Но Ворф сомневался. И знал, что это может его погубить.

Именно поэтому он убил своего предшественника, Корекса, голыми руками в схватке за престол.

Именно поэтому он никогда не выказывал ни малейшей слабости к врагам.

Именно поэтому, когда его жалкий пленник, предатель Гарак, одним ловким движением сломал шею Ки'Бхору с помощью своей цепи, Ворф только расхохотался.

— Наконец-то ты решил действовать, как клингон, — сказал он. — За что ты его убил?

Тот поспешно опустил цепь и с угодливостью улыбнулся.

— Это честная схватка, не правда ли? Инстинкты должны были его предупредить. — Он провел ладонью по ладони, будто стряхивая несуществующую грязь. — Я получил возможность избавиться от угрозы жизни, ваш корабль, регент, лишился слабого звена.

До омерзения заискивающее лицо. В кардассианцах — хороших союзниках в остальном — таилось что-то… отвратительно порочное. Гниль. Изъян. Как будто их разъедало что-то изнутри, пытаясь прорваться, словно гнойник, пытаясь проявить истинную натуру. Он окинул Гарака внимательным взглядом. Пленник может рискнуть… нет. Эти лживые глаза показывают, что он просто хочет остаться в живых. Произвести впечатление. И пахло от него только страхом.

Ворф подхватил цепь и дернул на себя, швыряя Гарака на пол.

— Слабое звено, — сказал он, оскалившись, — здесь ты. Не забывай об этом.

Тот поднял голову и торопливо сел, скрестив ноги. Просительно заглянул в глаза. Из-под ошейника потекла темная струйка, и Ворф втянул носом воздух. Запах кардассианской крови. В нем тоже таилось что-то порочное, манящее до непристойности. Запах крови должен побуждать к бою, кружить голову совсем по-другому.

— Мой план Терок Нор полностью совпадал с реальностью. Если бы мы добрались до станции, вы бы в этом убедились. Регент, поверьте: никто иной, кроме меня не способен так сориентироваться в том, как отбить станцию назад. Я работал там десятилетиями. Я знаю, о чем думают и мечтают предводители мятежников. В конце концов, они работали на станции, и лишь халатность интенданта Киры привела к их победе. — Он придвинулся ближе, не дожидаясь нового рывка цепи. — Быть может, продолжение рассказа о системах обороны убедит вас, что я не так ненадежен, как вам кажется? И не меньше вашего хочу наказать мятежников и интенданта?

О, кардассианец пытается быть полезным. Пытается выторговать себе жизнь. И все же он умело скрывал страх, хотя от него просто-таки несло испугом. Желание выжить, похвальное желание. Достойное воина. Недостойным был только способ его достичь. Но Ворф все равно дернул Гарака за ошейник, заставил подняться на ноги и встряхнул.

— Неважно, кто им помог. Важно, что ты не сказал. — Ворф вгляделся ему в лицо: бледные глаза, угодливость, слабость… тошнотворная привлекательность слабости. — И за это ты тоже заплатишь.

Гарак стоял неуверенно, шатаясь. Хотелось еще раз встряхнуть его, посмотреть, как из-под ошейника начнут сочиться свежие кровавые капли. Но Гарак шагнул вперед и встал почти вплотную, заглянул в глаза, и на его лице впервые проступила решимость.

Наконец-то.

— Но в конце концов, я сейчас единственный, кто близко знаком с Терок Нор. Я не борюсь за власть. Мне не нужны почести. Позвольте, регент, доказать свою полезность. Я готов заплатить, но потом, — сказал Гарак, интимно понизив голос.

Единственный? Смешно! Можно найти кардассианцев, работавших на станции: они с радостью поделятся всем, что знают, лишь бы их не казнили. Терранцев-рабов, в конце концов.

И он готов заплатить. Ха! Какой-нибудь завалящий слабак-ференги сказал бы, что придется платить с процентами, большими процентами. Ворфа эта мысль позабавила так, что он расхохотался Гараку прямо в лицо.

— Чем же ты готов заплатить? У тебя ничего нет, кроме твоей паршивой жизни, — сказал он.

Гарак улыбнулся и едва заметно наклонил голову, не сводя с Ворфа глаз. Это что-то значило у кардассианцев, наклоны головы? Ерунда! Кто будет об этом беспокоиться? Главное, в глазах не заметно желания напасть. Ворф на всякий случай дернул своего пленника в сторону, подальше от тела Ки’Бхора и оружия на его поясе.

— Да. Именно жизнью. Если вы не убедитесь в моей полезности. Дайте только шанс. В конце концов, куда мне бежать от альянса? В соседний квадрант?

Его язык мелькнул в уголке рта, едва заметно, мимолетно, но Ворф успел это заметить. И понять кое-что еще.

— Ты все равно не убедил меня, что достоин шанса, — сказал он, внимательно следя за лицом Гарака. Милое, невинное выражение. Лживое. Как и раньше. И все же что-то изменилось. Он втянул носом воздух и оскалился.

От Гарака отчетливо пахло похотью. Почти как кровь, но слаще.

Ворф раздвинул губы в зубастой улыбке. Вот как. Это его заводит. Как отвратительно. Он притянул Гарака к себе вплотную, крепко держа за цепь. Кинжал оставил на форме разрез. Как кстати. Ворф просунул руку в прорезь на ткани, цепляясь когтями за чешую, нырнул под пояс форменных брюк. Нащупал щель и без всяких церемоний сунул в нее пальцы.

Мокро. Тепло. Беззащитно. Гарак дернулся наконец и зашипел. Подался навстречу ладони, жадно заглядывая Ворфу в лицо. На его лице цвела болезненная улыбка.

— Разве… — Он прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание. Гребни на его шее потемнели и набухли. — Разве труп моего надзирателя — не лучшее доказательство преданности?

Ворф высвободил руку и поднес к лицу. От пальцев сильно, головокружительно пахло кардассианской похотью. И застарелой кровью из раны на животе.

Прекрасная смесь.

Он облизнул пальцы и оскалился в улыбке. Острый, пряный. Приятный вкус.

— Нет. Не лучшее, — ответил он.

Гарак приоткрыл рот, втягивая воздух, и тут же торопливо зажмурился. Потом наклонил голову, подставляя шею — беззащитный, покорный жест, от которого Ворфа тут же захлестнуло яростью.

— Я… — напряженным голосом сказал Гарак, — я готов исполнить любой приказ.

Ворф снова протянул руку, цепляя разрезанную ткань, и дернул, почти не прилагая сил. Форма расползлась под пальцами, как гнилушка. Пояс брюк лопнул с негромким щелчком. Броня оказалась прочнее, и это даже доставило удовольствие — содрать ее и бросить на пол.

Без брони Гарак казался мягким, как моллюск, и таким же беззащитным. Обрывки штанов на ногах, сапоги. Ворф в несколько рывков стащил с него остатки кителя, дернул ближе к себе. Гарак с готовностью шагнул вперед и, нервно передернув плечами, положил руки Ворфу на талию, как будто пытаясь пригласить на танец. Едва ощутимо сжал пальцы. Запах похоти становился сильнее.

А ведь кардассианцу это нравится, и Ворф не знал, стоило об этом беспокоиться или нет. Если бы он не был осторожен и осмотрителен, то не удержался бы на этой должности. Можно сколько угодно демонстрировать свою силу, но если за ней не будет военной хитрости — грош ей цена.

Гарак потянулся к нему губами, глядя в глаза. Слишком просто. Слишком глупо. Слишком легко сдался, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. Ворф дернул Гарака за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и одновременно потянул за цепь к себе.

— Приказ? — спросил он. — Вот тебе приказ! Чего ты хочешь? Отвечай!

Тот сдавленно вскрикнул и снова фальшиво, угодливо улыбнулся. Дернулся, пытаясь поправить ошейник.

— Не «чего». Кого.

Будь Гарак клингоном, он бы явно проявил свое желание. Попытался бы вырвать поводок. Стиснул бы в объятиях. Укусил. Но нет. Эта змеиная уклончивость, податливость, мягкость заставляли держаться настороже. Натянутая улыбка. Натянутая цепь. Фальшивая слабость. Запах, который все сильнее кружил голову.

Ворф зарычал, рванул за цепь и швырнул Гарака на постель. Тот упал на спину, запрокинув голову и сжимая в пальцах ошейник. На животе синей полосой темнел шрам от кинжала, окруженный пятнами засохшей крови. В паху тоже потемнело — чешуя, окружавшая щель, налилась влагой и лаково поблескивала.

Это казалось почти отвратительным, и это завораживало.

Гарак, не сводя с Ворфа глаз, оттолкнулся ногой от пола и забрался повыше на кровать. Потом начал осторожно наматывать цепь на руку, видимо, пытаясь провернуть трюк с ней повторно. Ворф усмехнулся. Ему и в первый раз, скорее всего, просто повезло — Ки’Бхор смотрел в сторону, развернувшись удобно для нападения, не ожидая его, потому что был слишком уверен в себе, недооценивал противника.

Сам Ворф никогда не совершит подобной ошибки. Но Гарак продолжал наматывать звенья на руку, подтягивая своего тюремщика все ближе, и в глазах его все ярче горела похоть. Еще один оборот. Ворф шагнул к кровати.

— Иначе… — Гарак осекся, голос сорвался на шипение. — Иначе зачем было меня раздевать?

В этот момент в его взгляде что-то блеснуло, что-то, кроме похоти и страха.

Торжество.

Ага!

Ворф просиял.

Это битва, и враг просчитался: решил, что победил, раньше времени.

Решил, что использовал безошибочный способ добиться победы.

Ворф дернул цепь ровно с такой силой, чтобы вырвать ее у Гарака из рук, но при этом не сломать ему шею. Лучше сломать ему ключицу, но потом.

— Я же говорил: ты не в моем вкусе, — сказал Ворф, широко улыбаясь. — Теперь я наверняка это выяснил. Ты отвратителен.

Торжество погасло, как задутая ветром свечка. Гарак поморщился и стер с шеи кровь.

— Что за радость убивать беспомощного врага? Даже если он — отвратителен и похож на предателя? — произнес он напряженным, почти дрожащим голосом. — Да, никто не узнает. Но вы сами… будете об этом помнить?

Он пытался надавить на понятия клингонов о чести, совершенно не понимая их. Главная доблесть — в победе, вот в чем загвоздка.

А для любовника он слишком покорен, слишком податлив. Нет уж.

— Кто сказал, — медленно ответил Ворф и одним движением сорвал со своей куртки все застежки, — что я собираюсь тебя убивать?

Он бросил цепь на пол и придавил ее ногой, сдернул куртку. Разорвал нательную рубаху. Запах крови, запах чужого желания, запах его собственного тела. Можно просто трахнуть Гарака, разложив на постели, он сам на это напрашивается. Но нет. Никакого удовольствия в податливости и покорности. Это мешало захотеть по-настоящему, потерять голову от желания, погрузиться в темную, горячую пучину. Оставляло слишком много пространства для расчета.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сопротивлялся мне. Борись! — рявкнул Ворф и дернул цепь на себя.

Гарак оскалился и спрыгнул с кровати. Метнулся в сторону, как крыса под ногами. Ворф взмахнул рукой, пытаясь его достать, но тот подхватил что-то с пола и изо всех сил вонзил это Ворфу в ногу, ниже колена. В место, где заканчивалось голенище сапога.

Обломок брони.

Ворф счастливо заревел. Вот! Вот оно! Боль, кровь, битва, упоение! Он тут же выдернул обломок, подхватил конец цепи и, дернув Гарака к себе, ударил его кулаком в лицо. Не сдерживаясь. Не думая.

Гарак отлетел назад, насколько позволяла цепь, губы окрасились алым. Но не стал валиться на пол и сдаваться. Он резко сделал шаг вперед, ослабляя давление на ошейник, и заехал локтем Ворфу по шее.

Ха! А ведь Гарак вовсе не такой жалкий бесхребетный петак, каким хотел казаться. Он умеет давать отпор. Удар получился ощутимым — пусть и неэффективным. Ворф поймал Гарака за локоть и дернул, стараясь вывернуть руку из сустава. Можно ее потом вправить. А может, он сумеет избежать травмы. Сам Ворф с легкостью бы высвободился из захвата одной рукой.

Гарак вывернулся, продолжив движение рукой. Рванулся в сторону. Ударил каблуком по ране на ноге — боль ощущалась глухо, как звук под водой. Цепь зазвенела, запутываясь, и тогда, торжествующе блеснув глазами, Гарак протянул руку и вцепился в рукоять дак’тагха.

Ха! Отлично! Ворф бы сам поступил именно так и потому ожидал подобного маневра. Кардассианец неожиданно оказался хорош: не по клингонским стандартам, но в целом.

Тем интереснее.

Ворф моментально схватил Гарака за запястье и сжал, не пытаясь сдерживать силу. Тот замер, тяжело дыша, но рукоять кинжала не отпускал. Криво усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть страх.

— Я всего лишь хотел уравнять наши возможности.

Если бы Ворф был полностью уверен в себе, он бы позволил Гараку вытащить дак’тагх. Все равно тот не сумел бы даже оцарапать его. Но не стоило проявлять беспечность. Ворф крепче стиснул запястье, чувствуя, как под пальцами хрустят кости, и потянул вверх, заставляя вытащить кинжал из-за пояса. А потом выкрутил руку. Дак’тагх со звоном упал на пол, и Ворф пинком отшвырнул его под кровать.

— Ты не смог бы уравнять наши возможности, даже если бы вооружился дисраптором, — рявкнул он и, намотав цепь на руку, притянул Гарака к себе вплотную.

Тот схватился левой рукой за ошейник, осторожно держа правую перед собой. Приглаженные волосы рассыпались, свисали ровными прядями.

— Но я бы их увеличил. — Гарак посмотрел Ворфу в глаза, не отводя взгляда. Разбитые губы, но он все равно улыбнулся. Его дыхание слабо касалось лица.

Запах крови, пота, похоти. Страха. Но сейчас страх ощущался гораздо слабее, чем вначале, и кровь с легкостью побеждала его.

Сладкая, будоражащая.

Именно этого Ворф и ждал. Оскалившись, он наклонился и впился губами в окровавленные губы, дернул Гарака за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и шире открыть рот.

И тот ответил на поцелуй, обхватив Ворфа за талию свободной рукой — неожиданно крепко, а затем коротко, без замаха, ударил коленом в пах.

От внезапной боли на какой-то момент перед глазами потемнело. Ворф заревел, схватил Гарака за ошейник и швырнул на постель, потом забрался следом и придавил его коленом — так, чтобы не поранить всерьез, но чтобы это… ощущалось. Технически можно было бы сломать ему хребет. Совсем небольшое усилие.

Гарак задергался, пытаясь высвободиться, потянул цепь на себя, намотал на правую кисть. Тогда Ворф прижал его еще и рукой, сжимая плечо. В белесых глазах Гарака плескалась горячая и настоящая ненависть. Расхохотавшись, Ворф наклонился и поцеловал его разбитые губы еще раз, снова пробуя кровь на вкус.

Он даже не знал, хочет ли трахнуть его или убить. Одно и то же, если подумать, почти.

Отвечая, Гарак прикусил его верхнюю губу, почти ощутимо, почти на грани боли, такой боли, которая шла наравне с удовольствием. О, он продолжает сопротивляться! Прекрасно. Ворф рассмеялся ему в рот и сунул язык глубже, в горло. Он даже не предполагал, что кардассианец продержится так долго и не запросит пощады. Это кружило голову куда сильнее прежней покорности.

Выебать его теперь хотелось больше, чем убить.

Гарак дернулся и слабо ударил намотанной цепью по плечу. По шее. Ворф отстранился, и тот судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

— Разве я не доказал свою лояльность? — задыхаясь, спросил Гарак и снова попытался вывернуться из-под колена, прижимавшего его к постели. Ворф слегка усилил нажим. — Лояльность и преданность альянсу?

Да, удар вышел слабым, но зато попытка была достойной. Гарак не собирался сдаваться без боя.

— Ты доказал, что можешь отстоять себя. Но не лояльность! — пробормотал Ворф, глядя ему в лицо. Тот кривился, наверное, от боли, или от злости, что было бы лучше. — Это тебе только предстоит доказать.

Продолжая прижимать Гарака к кровати, он рванул пояс на брюках. Ткань затрещала, разрываясь. Желание захлестывало с головой, и если бы не осторожность, он бы уже давно перестал обращать внимание на всякие мелочи. Но Ворф не мог этого сделать. И это добавляло злости, так что он отобрал у Гарака цепь и хлестнул его по груди.

Тот ахнул и крепко зажмурился, закусив разбитую губу. На его лице расплывался синяк, кисть правой руки заметно распухла.

— Я… сделаю все. Достану Киру, проникну к мятежникам, что еще?

— А что еще ты можешь? — спросил Ворф, глядя на Гарака сверху вниз. Кажется, тот снова решил сдаться, в глазах блестели слезы, он выглядел потерянным и несчастным. Смешно. Ворф уже знал, что кардассианец может противостоять попыткам победить его, пусть даже и с трудом. Он был достойным противником и может быть достойным любовником, если перестанет наконец ныть и жаловаться. От него до сих пор пахло похотью и кровью, запах кружил голову.

— Все, что будет необходимо. — Гарак помедлил и протянул руки к расстегнутому поясу брюк Ворфа. С готовностью и покорностью, опять, опять! — Я могу быть полезным. Я уже говорил.

Постельная игрушка. Он готов на все, лишь бы остаться целым. У кардассианцев нет чести. Мерзость. Ворф коротко, почти без замаха ударил Гарака по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Если уж это его не раззадорит… то придется смириться.

Но Гарак, оскалившись, поймал его руку и впился в нее зубами. А! Ворф счастливо улыбнулся.

— Все, кроме унижения, — пробормотал Гарак. — Нет смысла в жизни, если она скатывается все ниже.

Ворф рассмеялся и рывком высвободил руку.

— Твоя жизнь и так скатилась дальше некуда, — сказал он. — Хочешь прекратить унижение? Докажи, что ты стоишь большего.

Он сдвинул колено в сторону, провел ладонью по животу Гарака, цепляя когтями чешую. Ниже, ниже… потом запустил, медленно, не сводя с Гарака глаз, пальцы в скользкую, горячую щель. В чем разница между их мужчинами и женщинами? В прическе? Но разница все же была. Гарак сипло выдохнул и запрокинул голову, а его член тут же выскользнул из щели наружу. Запах возбуждения стал таким густым, что казалось, от него можно отрезать ломоть и сунуть в рот, прожевать с наслаждением.

Ворф сжал его пухлый и короткий, слишком скользкий член в руке, сжал сильнее, чем стоило бы, и внимательно вгляделся в лицо. Закушенная губа. Дрожащие веки. Блестящий от пота лоб — почти гладкий, без гребней, только с кожаным выростом, посиневшим от напряжения, и с ровными рядами чешуи. Такие лица многие считают красивыми. Миловидными.

Если трахнуть его сейчас, он попросту расплачется? А может, и нет, если мог кусаться до этого.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Гарака еще раз, сильно сжав разбитую губу, чтобы почувствовать вкус крови.

Гарак открыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Запустил пальцы в его волосы, оттаскивая от себя. Голос дрожал, но оставался ровным.

— Я… стою большего. Большего, чем бездарная смерть.

Ворф рассмеялся, отстраняясь. Что значит — бездарная? Он боится умереть не в бою? Погибнуть в кровати? Легко устроить, чтобы так не случилось.

— Если станешь бороться, — сказал он, — твоя смерть не будет бездарной.

Он подтащил Гарака за ошейник выше и сунул колено ему между ног. Если бы не ненависть в глазах, можно было бы обмануться на его счет. Посчитать перепуганным, слабым… но нет.

Все-таки он достоин стать его любовником.

Гарак оскалился, пытаясь отодвинуться, высвободиться из захвата. Скривил распухшие губы.

— Сложно бороться в этом ошейнике.

— Тем больше чести будет в твоих попытках, — скалясь в улыбке, ответил Ворф. — Тем более, ты его заслужил.

От Гарака просто-таки несло ужасом, но сейчас это уже не имело значения. Ворф и так знал, на что тот способен, о чем думает, чего хочет. Врага нужно знать в лицо, уметь предвидеть его действия, предугадывать ходы, и тогда победа всегда будет за тобой. Злость, ненависть, кровь, похоть. Умение выкручиваться. Жажда мести. Прекрасно.

Ворф схватил Гарака за запястья, завел за голову и прижал к постели одной рукой. Вторую он опустил ниже, сунул пальцы в скользкую щель, глубже, чем в первый раз. Пошевелил.

В этом все равно оставалось слишком много холодной головы и расчета, но с кардассианцами иначе нельзя.

Гарак захлебнулся, как будто пытаясь подавить крик. Дернулся, безрезультатно пытаясь выдернуть из захвата руки. Его лицо заливало лихорадочной синевой.

— Я? Заслужил? Кто, хотел бы я знать, прикрывал наместника Киру при каждом промахе? Кто заботился, чтобы она, совершенно бездарная, оставалась у власти? Я? Ну нет! — выкрикнул он, уже не скрывая отчаяния. — Кому-то было выгодно наблюдать за тем, как она ведет станцию к гибели и потакает людям-повстанцам! И я, единственный, заметивший это, виноват?

Отвратительно. Пытается выгородить себя даже в постели. И все же…

А вдруг он прав?

Ворф внимательно посмотрел Гараку в лицо. Принюхался. Страх. Ненависть. И да, все то же отчаяние.

Совершенно не то, чего бы сейчас хотелось.

Но сейчас уже все равно. Секс с холодной головой — не самый лучший, но останавливаться? Ни за что.

Не отводя взгляда от лица Гарака, Ворф навалился на него. Провел головкой по щели, ниже торчащего из нее члена, и толкнулся внутрь. Мягкое. Податливое. Вялое. Скользкое. Кардассианцы. Они такие во всем, даже в сексе.

Не слишком приятное открытие.

— Твой… просчет… в том… что… ты… не… сообщил… напрямую… мне, — на выдохах между толчками проговорил Ворф. — Кого… обвиняешь?

Гарак вскрикнул, дернулся и обмяк на постели. В его глазах загорелся ужас — неподдельный, настоящий. Страх смерти. На миг.

Потом Гарак закрыл глаза, и его лицо смягчилось. Фальшиво застонал, подаваясь навстречу, но его губы предательски дрожали. Это совсем не возбуждало. Ворф рыкнул, пытаясь завестись, и ускорил движения, но в этот момент Гарак резко выдернул руку из захвата, вцепился в болтавшуюся пряжку, а потом бок пронзила резкая и внезапная боль. Ворф заревел и дернулся, отстраняясь. Гарак последним отчаянным рывком выскользнул из-под него и скатился с постели, увлекая за собой цепь.

Ворф со злостью выдернул вонзившуюся в кожу пряжку. Его первой мыслью стало схватиться за ускользающие звенья и дернуть так, чтобы сломать треклятой ящерице шею. И он так бы и сделал, если бы не вторая мысль. Которая была радостной.

Ну наконец-то честность. Честная ненависть.

Цепь скатилась с края. А еще там, внизу, лежал дак’тагх, который Ворф сам туда отправил. Отлично. Это действительно уравняет шансы, хотя можно просто отшвырнуть кровать в сторону. Интересно, долго ли Гарак собирается там отсиживаться? Ворф рассмеялся, слез с постели и быстро шагнул в сторону, чтобы не получить удар по сухожилию. Подошел к трупу, снял с его пояса нож, вытащил дисраптор. Ключ от ошейника нашелся в одном из карманов.

Потом Ворф отошел к креслу и сел, устроив дисраптор на коленях. Голова немного кружилась от неудовлетворенного желания, но разве интересно, если твой любовник просто терпит?

Нет.

— Ты ведь сам этого хотел, — сказал он, внимательно глядя на узкую, темную щель между кроватью и полом. — От тебя попросту несло похотью. Мог бы и сказать, что передумал.

Гарак, судя по звукам, перебирал звенья цепи. Пошевелился. Движение выдало его — он лежал на боку и внимательно следил за Ворфом.

— Слушать жалкого предателя? А вы бы стали? Я говорил, что не хочу умирать, но если выбирать, как расстаться с жизнью, то лучше от выстрела дисраптора, а не от излишне грубого совокупления.

Ворф подпер щеку кулаком и усмехнулся. В голосе Гарака звучало что-то новое. Храбрость. Смешанная с отчаянием, но уже лучше. Потом из-под кровати показалась рука, Ворф напрягся, готовый дать отпор, но…

Пальцы мазнули по каплям крови Ворфа на полу — из раны от обломка брони, — и снова скрылись.

Ага!

— Если я решил, что ты достоин стать моим любовником, то послушал бы, — ответил Ворф, радостно оскалившись. Сейчас, именно в этот момент кардассианец, который до того казался скучным даже как противник, пусть и с потенциалом, неожиданно заинтересовал его гораздо сильнее. Этот жест… он что, пробует кровь на вкус? — Только не думай, что этим ты заработал прощение и свободу. И не смог бы. Если ты на это надеялся, пытаясь меня соблазнить.

Гарак зашевелился и пополз к изголовью. Потом снова затих.

— Это я уже понял, — сказал он странным голосом: в нем звучала настоящая обреченность и одновременно с этим полное спокойствие. — Стоило попробовать все варианты. Говоря откровенно, они как раз кончились.

Все больше храбрости в голосе. Нет, просто меньше страха. Ворф наклонил голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что делает его пленник. Лежит, замерев. Держит кинжал… в левой руке, значит, правая ранена. Стоило помнить, что у кардассианцев раны не заживают так быстро, как у клингонов. Это хорошо.

— Тебе что, нравится клингонская кровь? — спросил Ворф. Он достал ключ и покачал его в пальцах, внимательно следя за реакцией Гарака.

Тот невесело рассмеялся.

— Эта нравится. Я знал, что она хороша, но решил убедиться.

Ворф расхохотался. Из темноты блеснули глаза, жадный, пристальный взгляд. Рискнет? Не рискнет? У Гарака и правда не осталось вариантов, может попробовать напасть, и это будет очень весело. Ворф застегнул ремень, пускай разорванные брюки ничего и не скрывали, мазнул пальцем по окровавленной пряжке и сунул в рот. Ничего особенного. Кардассианская вкуснее. Он сунул дисраптор за пояс, подбросил ключ в ладони и поймал.

Глаза заблестели еще лихорадочнее.

— Знал? Откуда?

— Феромоны. Мне… нравились поцелуи, и я решил проверить гипотезу. Кровь гуще и ярче, — послышался ответ. Гарак снова пополз куда-то в сторону, как будто не мог просто лежать, затаившись, под кроватью. Зачем? Пытается отвлечь? Слишком много шума, и цепь звенит, все равно не получится напасть неожиданно. — Моя заинтересованность в сексе имеет свои основания. Имела.

Ворф удивленно хмыкнул.

— Всегда знал, что кардассианцы — неженки. Я же ничего с тобой не сделал. — Он помолчал, следя за Гараком, и добавил: — Даже жаль, что ты не заинтересован. Ты мне начинаешь нравиться. И твоя кровь мне тоже понравилась.

— Клингонам нравится, когда им пытаются сунуть кулак в выбитую глазницу? — фыркнул Гарак и зашуршал ладонями по дну кровати. — Даже наши женщины вряд ли оценят такие размеры. А я не женщина. И я не виноват, что клингонская природа не позаботились о большей сохранности гениталий, спрятав их внутри. Так уязвимо, такая недоработка.

Ах вот в чем дело. Ворф захохотал. Забавный сарказм, на который требовалась новая порция храбрости. И кое-что еще. Если дело в этом…

— Ты знал, чем это закончится, и все-таки предложил, — сказал он. — Наверное, думал, что сможешь убить меня, потому что я размякну и перестану за тобой следить. Но только клингонский воин не утратит бдительности даже в таком случае! Так что твой план провалился, и ты сам это знаешь. К тому же, наши гениталии не так уязвимы, как у терранцев или баджорцев. Но ты и об этом осведомлен, раз пытался ударить и не преуспел. И что же ты собираешься делать дальше?

В голосе Гарака послышалась улыбка.

— В нашей военной школе ученикам часто давали невыполнимые задания. Недостижимые. Но их нужно было выполнять, любой ценой, со всеми возможными усилиями. Потому что, если ты сдался без борьбы — ты недостоин защищать Кардассию. Это позор, провал. Иногда результата даже удавалось достичь. Сейчас… Я в процессе. Думаю, я не преуспею, но разговор немного продлевает жизнь и скрашивает последние минуты. Что касается секса… — Его глаза снова блеснули из темной щели. — Я недооценил физические параметры.

Страх и отчаяние куда-то делись, и это было хорошо. А с физическими параметрами… да, он не учел разницы. Проблема. Конечно, Гараку Ворф говорить об этом не собирался, но только попытка справиться с невыполнимым заданием — это настоящий героизм, почти как у клингонов. Это стоило уважать. Если подумать, все это — и неудачное соблазнение, и побег, и убийство, — оказались тщательно выстроенным планом к его выполнению. Плохим, конечно, но другого и не было.

— Могу предложить такой вариант, — сказал Ворф. — Ты вылезаешь из-под кровати… если захочешь, можешь забрать одежду Ки'Бхора, она ему уже не нужна, тем более, она и так твоя, раз ты его убил. И рассказываешь мне о том, кого именно ты подозреваешь в саботаже и предательстве. Нет — я просто убью тебя. Из уважения могу даже прирезать в схватке, чтобы ты мог попасть в Сто'во'кор. Это если ты не сделаешь глупостей, тогда я пристрелю тебя — дисраптор под рукой, а ты сам говорил, что так будет лучше.

Гарак шевельнулся. Звякнул — не цепью, а боковыми лезвиями дак’тагха, раскрывая их.

— Вылезаю, рассказываю и умираю?

Ворф захохотал.

— Нет. Может, я отдам тебе ключ. Хотя мне и нравится ручной кардассианец на цепи. Посмотрим.

Гарак глубоко вдохнул и выскользнул из-под кровати почти у самого изголовья. Черные волосы спадали на лицо, и глаза по-звериному блестели из-под них.

— Цепь по-прежнему совершенно лишняя. Я абсолютно лоялен, — едва разжимая губы, произнес он.

Голый, настороженный, окровавленный, с кинжалом и цепью, которую он планирует использовать как оружие. И в ошейнике. Ворф смерил Гарака взглядом с головы до ног. Вот сейчас бы… да, именно сейчас трахнуть его было бы совсем не скучно. Даже жаль, что он не согласится.

— Мне нравится, как она смотрится на тебе. Самое подходящее украшение, — сказал Ворф и облизнул губы: слабый вкус кардассианской крови все еще ощущался на них.

— Но она ведь надета не для украшения? — Гарак сделал несколько шагов вбок, бросил взгляд на тело надсмотрщика. — От нее нет никакой пользы.

— Для тебя — нет. Для меня — есть, — усмехнулся Ворф. Гарак завороженно уставился ему в пах, разорванные брюки ничего не скрывали. Желание? Нет, опасение. Сейчас от него почти не пахло похотью. Но все равно интерес льстил. Ворф раздвинул колени и вытянул ногу вперед, уселся поудобнее и отбросил волосы с лица. — Врагов стоит держать под контролем, а таких союзников, как ты, тем более.

Гарак тут же отвел взгляд.

— Так я могу забрать одежду? — Он кивнул на тело, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Ворфа. — На вашем корабле немного холодно.

В воздухе немедленно повис знакомый сладковато-приторный запах. А теперь — да, именно похоть, опять, неожиданно. Ворф прищурился, делая глубокий вдох. Не поймешь этих кардассианцев.

— Да. Я же говорил, она твоя по праву, — сказал он.

Он поднес пальцы к лицу, понюхал. Облизнул. Да, тот же запах, более насыщенный. Приятный вкус. Возбуждение снова закружило голову, хлынуло в грудь горячим потоком. Нужно что-нибудь придумать, раз Гарак так боится — и так хочет. Нет, слишком сложно, слишком расчетливо и недостойно клингона.

А может, и нет.

Гарак пригладил растрепанные волосы и присел рядом с трупом, расстегивая застежки на клингонской броне. Дак’тагх он аккуратно положил на пол рядом и всем своим видом показывал, что увлечен только снятием одежды. Ворф снова поднес пальцы к губам, и Гарак вздрогнул. Да, именно это его и возбудило. Гребни на шее потемнели и впились в ошейник, а присел он так, чтобы не было видно паха, но Ворф точно знал, что его щель стала влажной, как у жаждущей совокупления женщины. И он старается это скрыть. Боится. Или не хочет проявлять слабость.

Ворф сделал глубокий вдох. Пришлось подавить порыв встать, отобрать оружие и повалить Гарака на постель. Это было бы просто, но закончилось бы тем же — страхом, отчаянием и абсолютным нежеланием заниматься сексом. Никакого удовольствия.

— Теперь ты снова хочешь меня. И боишься, — сказал Ворф. От возбуждения голос почти вибрировал, снизился до рычания. — Но хочешь еще сильнее.

Гарак поднял голову и напряженно улыбнулся. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не Ворфу в глаза.

— Скажите, регент, ваш охранник попал в Сто'во'кор или я не доставил ему такой чести? — спросил он мягким голосом.

Ворф покосился на труп и покачал головой. Вот она, цена небрежности и самоуверенности. А ведь Ки'Бхор всего лишь неудачно отвернулся: сломать шею клингону не так-то просто, нужно выгадать момент, положение тела… и вряд ли Гарак сумел бы сделать это нарочно, учитывая, как он дрался. Отчаянно, но совершенно неумело. Обычные военные приемы, которые так легко блокировать.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Ты убил его подло, со спины, не дав возможности защититься. Ничего удивительного для кардассианца. У вас нет чести.

Зато есть умение выживать, и довольно похвальное, даже с точки зрения клингона. Но этого Ворф говорить не стал. Гарак нервно облизнул губы, явно пытаясь сдержать возбуждение, но запах только усиливался, становился гуще и слаще. Ворф снова обнюхал пальцы, не сводя с Гарака взгляда. Это возбуждало их обоих. Военная хитрость. Одна тактика не сработала, может, выйдет с другой.

Гарак прищурился.

— Мне бы не дали возможности отомстить иначе. Я очень сожалею. У нас другие понятия чести, но они у нас есть.

— Не ври. Ты не сожалеешь, и это правильно, — сказал Ворф, широко улыбаясь. Гарак расстегивал одежду на трупе слишком неторопливо, как будто нарочно затягивая процесс. Его кожный вырост на лбу почти посинел, а по лицу бежали пятна. Шейные гребни набухли сильнее и тоже налились синевой. — Расскажи, чего ты хочешь. Вернее, как. Или в твои понятия о чести это не укладывается? Вряд ли, кардассианцы не отличаются скромностью. Так что говори. Я вижу, что ты едва сдерживаешься.

Гарак закончил возиться с застежками, сдвинулся, расстегивая пряжку на поясе трупа. На Ворфа он почти не смотрел, но явно следил краем глаза.

— Клингоны тоже не отличаются, — пробормотал он. — Мне по-прежнему нравится вкус. Я хотел бы почувствовать его снова. Слизать кровь с тех ран, что нанес сам, продолжить, сдвигаясь ближе к паху. — Пряжка подчинилась, и Гарак, морщась, принялся стягивать с трупа штаны. — Вижу, не все клингоны обладают половыми органами достойных размеров.

Ворф рассмеялся низким, рычащим смехом. Гараку и правда хватало смелости. И наглости. Главное, чтобы он помнил свое место.

— Нет. У всех разные. — Он облизнул кончики пальцев и поправил возбужденный член, сдерживая желание сжать его в кулаке. — Продолжай. Что дальше?

Гарак стащил с Ки’Бхора броню. Покосился в сторону Ворфа. Потом торопливо, будто не удержавшись, тоже облизнул кончики пальцев.

— Я плохо разбираюсь в физиологии клингонов. Но есть выход. — Он быстрым движением схватил дак’тагх и плоско, без угрозы бросил его Ворфу рукояткой вперед. — Можно показать лезвием, где именно будет приятней всего. Чем больше нажим… тем больше я приложу усилий.

Вот как. Ворф машинально поймал кинжал. Это нравилось ему все больше, но не стоило забывать об осмотрительности. Он вытащил дисраптор из-за пояса, отсоединил элемент питания и швырнул обе части за спину, подальше. Туда же отправился и нож Ки'Бхора.

Потом Ворф поднес свой кинжал к предплечью и с усилием провел лезвием по внутренней стороне. Вытянул руку вперед. Кровь закапала на пол. По комнате поплыл острый, солоноватый запах.

— Для начала это. Потом посмотрим на твои старания.

Гарак колебался. В его глазах явственно проступил вопрос: стоит ли менять свободу — иллюзорную, конечно, — на возвращение?

Ответ на вопрос — да. Вздрогнув, Гарак сделал шаг вперед. Потом еще один. Когда он подошел к креслу, то опустился на колени и посмотрел Ворфу в глаза. Его пальцы, почти коснувшиеся пореза, едва заметно дрожали. Ворф не стал отводить взгляд. Свой шаг он сделал, теперь очередь была за Гараком. И Гарак все-таки рискнул. Слизнул струйку крови, придерживая предплечье мягкими, прохладными ладонями. С усилием провел языком по краям раны: кожа поддалась нажиму, выпуская новые капли.

Ворф выдохнул сквозь зубы. Если бы на руке не было пореза, прикосновений он бы почти не почувствовал, но сейчас теплый, влажный и настойчивый язык Гарака как будто касался самих нервов. Легкая, едва ощутимая боль добавляла остроты ощущениям.

И эта покорная, но не сломленная поза. Явное желание. Запах. Возбуждение. Член, короткий и толстый, торчал из щели почти целиком, прижимаясь к животу, и был не так уж и мал, если подумать.

Ворф перехватил кинжал поудобнее и прочертил, сильно нажимая, острием по груди: ниже соска, слева от костного гребня.

Гарак придвинулся ближе, снова мимолетно посмотрел в глаза, быстро отвел взгляд и провел языком по ране, раз, другой. Потом, будто этого уже было недостаточно, прижался к коже щекой и с усилием потерся, размазывая кровь по лицу и царапая края разреза жесткими чешуйками, затем вскинул голову и сжал зубами сосок.

Ворф шумно выдохнул. Кардассианцы, развратные существа. В глазах Гарака горела все та же похоть, хотя лицо выглядело совсем невинным — наверное, из-за огромного синяка на всю щеку. Обманчивое впечатление. Хотелось тут же, немедленно схватить его за цепь, швырнуть на постель и выебать, не сдерживаясь, но это все испортит.

Ворф положил руку ему на плечо, чуть ниже ошейника, и сжал горячий, набухший гребень. Гарак тихо зашипел, не в силах сдержаться, мотнул головой, поймал зубами руку и крепко сжал, одновременно запуская пальцы в рану на груди. Ворф глухо зарычал от приятной боли. О, это было хорошо. Ощутимо. Хотелось большего, и немедленно. Он провел кинжалом по животу вниз, к паху, чувствуя, как по коже течет горячая кровь, и с трудом заставил себя не схватить Гарака за волосы и не попытаться поцеловать, потому что это могло закончиться… не так, как бы хотелось.

Это странное балансирование на грани — контроль и полная его потеря — неожиданно доставляло все больше удовольствия. Наверное, стоило попробовать такое раньше.

Ахнув, Гарак зарылся лицом в волосы на животе, приник губами к ране, опускаясь ниже, туда, куда вели алые струйки. Член толкнулся ему в шею, гладко скользнул по гребню ниже ошейника, и Ворф скрипнул зубами от острого, пронизывающего все тело желания. Еще немного, и сдерживаться не выйдет совсем. Даже сейчас…

Гарак с вожделением покосился на член, провел языком по ране еще раз, потом опустил руку к своему паху, раздвинув пальцами щель. Безумно развратно. Ворф глухо зарычал, и тогда Гарак провел скользкой, увлажнившейся ладонью по его члену, словно боясь крепче сжать пальцы.

Это было слишком. Ворф схватил Гарака за волосы.

— Возьми его в рот, — сказал он, с трудом выговаривая слова, и в подтверждение сказанному с усилием царапнул кинжалом по стволу. Это было больно — впервые по-настоящему, но боль только добавляла желанию остроты.

Гарак изумленно моргнул. И еще раз, медленно, как будто не веря глазам. Потом, широко раскрыв рот, поймал губами головку и крепко зажмурился. Аккуратные, припухшие губы. Мягкое, счастливое лицо. Рот у кардассианцев определенно приятнее половых органов. Никакой вялости и податливости. Уверенно. Ощутимо. Горячо. Левой ладонью Гарак обхватил основание члена, с силой сжал. Ворф схватил Гарака за ошейник и подтащил к себе вплотную, крепко стиснул коленями, чтобы чувствовать его тело, его реакции. Чешуя едва ощутимо царапала кожу. Еще лучше. Хотелось толкнуться вперед, войти поглубже, ускорить движения, но если Гарака затошнит… нет, придется вести себя осторожней. Ворф зарычал сквозь зубы от злости и нетерпения и дернул его за волосы. Кардассианский запах кружил голову все сильнее и сильнее, захлестывал жирной, порочной волной.

Гарак глухо застонал, ускоряя движения. Головка упиралась ему прямо в нёбо, глубоко, еще глубже, но недостаточно. В голове вдруг сверкнула неожиданная мысль. Ясная. Четкая. Идея. Она прорвалась даже сквозь возбуждение, сквозь почти непреодолимое желание сжать голову Гарака в ладонях и в несколько движений все закончить.

Ворф наклонился к нему и глухо произнес.

— Не дергайся. Я не стану делать того, чего ты боишься.

Потом изо всей силы воткнул кинжал в боковину кресла — так, чтобы его нельзя было выдернуть просто так, — и, оттащив Гарака от себя, быстрым движением поднялся. Тут же развернулся, заставляя Гарака сесть на свое место, и опустился на колени.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал Ворф, придвинулся ближе и развел его ноги в стороны.

Гарак замер, вцепившись одной рукой в подлокотник, затаив дыхание, и поднес к губам окровавленные пальцы. О, да. Цепь звякнула, скатившись на пол.

Ворф придвинулся еще ближе, вплотную, и, помогая себе рукой, провел головкой поверх скользкой, сочащейся смазкой щели, нырнул внутрь, неглубоко — она почти не помещалась. Но входить полностью не стал, выскользнул наружу. Он обхватил ладонью член Гарака — и свой вместе с ним, — а потом сжал руку. Толкнулся вперед. Головка скользнула по выпуклому, чешуйчатому основанию. Как хорошо. Назад. Снова вперед. Крепче стиснул пальцы, не отводя от Гарака взгляда. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, и его глаза казались совершенно мутными и пьяными. Потом резко подался навстречу и поцеловал, жадно прикусывая губы. Его едва ощутимо трясло.

От поцелуя перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло. Восторг. Желание. Контроль. Свободной рукой Ворф прижал Гарака за шею к себе и, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться, ускорил движения, вколачиваясь в кулак, изо всех сил проводя головкой по члену Гарака, упругому, одновременно шершавому и потрясающе скользкому.

Гарак впился зубами в его шею, до крови, до восхитительно приятной боли, потом застонал и напрягся, прижимаясь теснее, крепче, впился пальцами в волосы.

Разряд! Ворф заревел и схватил зубами Гарака за щеку, царапнувшись об ошейник. Прижал к себе изо всех сил. Удовольствие, короткое и острое, пронзило все тело, почти тут же схлынуло, и он разжал объятия. Но Гарак продолжал вздрагивать и цепляться за него, как будто его оргазм все длился и длился, долго, до бесконечности. В воздухе повис оглушительный запах секса.

Если бы они трахались в постели, то Ворф бы наверняка сломал Гараку ключицу. Если сделать это сейчас, он очень обидится, смешной маленький кардассианец со своими глупыми кардассианскими нормами.

Ворф пошарил в кармане разорванных, но продолжавших держаться на поясе брюк и вытащил ключ. Потом расстегнул ошейник и снял. Отбросил в сторону. Тот зазвенел, ударившись о металл.

Гарак, пошатнувшись, сел в кресле, а затем пару раз крепко закрыл и открыл глаза. Не веря. Ну еще бы. Ворф усмехнулся, и тогда Гарак, оглянувшись, опустил руку и с силой провел ладонью по кромке лезвия дак’тагха, торчавшего в подлокотнике.

Потом протянул руку Ворфу.

Он оскалился в широкой улыбке. Кровь пахла просто сногсшибательно. И то, что Гарак это сделал… Ворф прижался губами к ладони и слизнул горячую, горьковато-сладкую жидкость. Пощекотал края раны языком.

Гарак развернул руку, проводя пальцами по лицу. Размазал кровь по бороде, жадно следя за реакцией. Теперь этот запах останется надолго, и это прекрасно. Но хотелось еще немного большего. Ворф оскалил зубы, провел ладонью по чешуйчатому животу Гарака, размазывая сперму — где чья, теперь уже не разобрать, — и поднес пальцы к губам. М-м-м. Такое стоило бы запить бладвейном.

Гарак, следивший за его движениями, вздрогнул и облизнулся.

Ворф усмехнулся и вытер ладонь о щеку Гарака. Потом отстранился и встал. Ну, на этом можно закончить. Хватит на сегодня.

— Одевайся, — скомандовал Ворф. — Я прикажу, чтобы тебе выделили нормальную каюту. С охраной.

Гарак молча кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Подошел к телу, разулся, избавился от обрывков брюк и, подобрав снятые штаны и куртку, быстро оделся. Натянул сапоги. Пригладил волосы, пытаясь вернуть обычный лощеный вид.

Ворф следил за ним из-под прикрытых век. Это тоже доставляло удовольствие.

Гарак выпрямился, посмотрел на него и снова быстрым движением провел языком по губам.

— Я готов. Никакого оружия, уверяю.

— Откуда бы ты его взял? — фыркнул Ворф. — Я снял с него все, пока ты прятался под кроватью. — Он поднес коммуникатор к губам и приказал: — Двоих охранников ко мне в каюту! Нужно отвести пленника… куда я скажу. И транспортируйте труп из моей каюты в морг.

Тело растворилось в красноватых всполохах, и тогда Ворф, отключив коммуникатор, сказал Гараку:

— Ты имеешь право на его дак’тагх. Если докажешь свою лояльность, я отдам его тебе.

Гарак, не сводя с него потемневших глаз, коротко кивнул.

— Приложу все усилия. — Потом, усмехнувшись, добавил: — А вы говорили, я не в вашем вкусе.

Ворф грубо хохотнул, мотнув головой.

— Твой вкус оказался лучше, чем мне казалось.

— А ваш, регент, — продолжая усмехаться, ответил Гарак, — оказался именно таким, как я себе представлял.

— Хватит! Не забывайся, — отрезал Ворф, и тот замолчал.

Он сдернул со стула и накинул на себя халат, и почти в тот же момент на пороге появились охранники. Один из них начал принюхиваться, второй тут же напустил на себя безразличный вид. Именно этого можно будет повысить — достаточно умен.

— Отведите кардассианца в каюту Ки'Бхора и заприте. Только уберите оттуда все оружие! — сказал Ворф. — И поставьте пост у дверей. Охранять постоянно!

Он взял Гарака за плечо, сжав пальцы чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и толкнул вперед.

Один из охранников потянулся подобрать ошейник.

— Нет, — сказал Ворф. — Он отвоевал свое право его не носить.

Гарак обернулся к нему. На его щеке ярко, вызывающе горело кровавое пятно. Он коротко кивнул — едва заметно — и вышел.

Ворф посмотрел ему вслед и широко, хищно улыбнулся.

О вкусах, как известно, не спорят, и они имеют свойство меняться. Даже у клингонов.

И он был готов это признать, пусть и не вслух.


	2. Gesamtkunstwerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ворф решает сорвать на Гараке злость. Все получается немного не так.

Они проиграли. Проиграли даже при многократно превосходящей огневой мощи. Кораблик, крохотный и беззащитный на вид, оказался слишком маневренным и несколькими точными выстрелами едва не вывел из строя варп-двигатель «Негх’Вара». Ворф провел по лезвию со все нарастающим остервенением, так, что с металла посыпались искры. Кому нужны плазменные точилки? Камень гораздо лучше лежит в руке.

Если подумать хорошенько, то это не проигрыш. Обычная не слишком удачная схватка, такое часто случается. Корабль не пострадал, потери экипажа минимальны. Голос в голове звучал очень по-кардассиански, даже слегка гнусаво. Ворф оскалил зубы, продолжая затачивать кинжал. Не с терранцами. Альянс не имеет права уступать жалким ничтожествам даже в такой мелочи. Клингоны не могут им проигрывать, это прерогатива партнеров по Альянсу. Хитрость, изворотливость, умение вовремя отступить — и сдаться, если выгодно. Злость накатила снова, и Ворф, вскочив из кресла, метнулся к двери. Бессмысленно. Он снова сел, вертя в руке даг'тагх.

Нужно было заняться хоть чем-то. Отвлечься от этих мыслей. Потренироваться? Нет, не поможет. Слишком привычное действие, вроде той же заточки оружия, которая не давала ровным счетом ничего, кроме возможности занять руки. Подраться с кем-нибудь и убить? Прекрасная мысль! Ворф широко и зубасто улыбнулся, перебирая варианты, но проклятая расчетливость немедленно взяла все в свои руки, перечеркнув все и каждый из них. Все более-менее умелые воины нужны для работы судна, сказал все тот же внутренний кардассианец, но можно просто согнать на ком-то злость. Идея — и цель — моментально сверкнула перед глазами, рассыпавшись яркими брызгами, и Ворф, зажмурившись, потянулся к лежащему на столике коммуникатору.

Ждать пришлось недолго.

Дверь свистнула, открываясь, и Ворф, оторвав взгляд от точильного камня, поднял голову. К'Темок втолкнул пленника внутрь и замер на пороге, ожидая приказа. На достаточном отдалении, чтобы успеть среагировать, если кардассианец снова решит напасть. Умно, хотя без цепи Гарак парадоксальным образом был менее опасен. Ворф махнул рукой, отправляя охранника прочь, и снова провел точильным камнем по лезвию.

Краем глаза, конечно, он продолжал следить за Гараком. Тот сделал шаг назад, прислонившись к закрывшейся двери. Выглядел заметно получше, и от него — до обидного — почти ничем не пахло, хотя синяки с лица сошли не полностью. Волосы приглажены, ни пряди не выбивалось. Даже клингонская одежда на нем казалась до отвращения аккуратной, слишком чистой и тщательно застегнутой. Гарак явно изо всех сил старался вернуть себе прежний лощеный и щеголеватый вид, но эти попытки казались смешными. Чего он может добиться аккуратностью? Иллюзии контроля, вероятно. Ворф продолжал точить даг'тагх, делая вид, что Гарака нет в каюте, и тот, заметно нервничая, переступил с ноги на ногу. Хорошо. Пусть. Гарак наклонил голову и едва заметно шевельнул ноздрями. Ворф сдержал улыбку. Интересно, какой именно запах он пытается ощутить? Крови? Или какой-то другой?

Гарак явно не рассчитывал на то, что ему предстояло. Тем лучше.

Теперь уже Ворфу стало интересно, попытается ли Гарак заговорить первым. Если не заговорит — что ж, Ворф мог попросту приказать ему… например, раздеться и лечь. Нет, сначала нужно его разозлить, чтобы он отказался, но потом сделал это сам, без указаний. Ворф хмыкнул, успешно умудрившись не оскалиться в улыбке, раскрыл боковые лезвия и стал затачивать уже их.

Гарак выпрямился и слегка наклонил голову, следя за движениями рук. Он смотрел на Ворфа так внимательно, так пристально, что взгляд ощущался на коже почти как жар от пламени. Мягко, ласково и одновременно обжигающе. Нет, не попытается. Но и отмалчиваться тоже не станет. Так даже интереснее. Ворф не стал ничего говорить, отложил брусок в сторону и критически осмотрел дак'тагх. Кажется, достаточно. Он провел острием по пальцу, проверяя заточку. Сойдет, хотя можно и получше, а достичь идеала — настоящая цель в этом случае, — не всегда возможно. Ворф проводил взглядом каплю крови, стекающую по пальцу вниз, к запястью, потом медленно слизнул ее.

Гарак шумно и судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

— В мою каюту принесли дермальный регенератор. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Спасибо.

— Судя по твоим синякам, на кардассианцах он еле срабатывает, — фыркнул Ворф и поднял голову, пристально глядя на Гарака. Легкий, едва заметный блеск в глазах, припухшая губа. Хорошо. Ворф защелкнул боковые лезвия и положил оружие на колени, а сам устроился в кресле удобнее, откинувшись на спинку. — Вы ведь гораздо менее выносливы, чем клингоны.

— Но более выносливы, чем люди. А те ухитрились создать многовековую космическую империю. — Гарак снова наклонил голову и провел языком по губам, машинальное, неосознанное движение. Ворф отвел взгляд, стараясь не выдать, как это ему понравилось. — Синяки пройдут, это всего лишь следы правильной работы организма.

— Империю, которой больше нет, — нарочно понизив голос почти до рокота, ответил Ворф и оскалил зубы. — Как и твоих прав в рамках Альянса. Помни свое место!

Моральное унижение разозлит Гарака сильнее, чем физическое, это он уже знал. Тот о себе был слишком высокого мнения, и о кардассианцах вообще, но о себе — гораздо больше. Гарак, конечно, начнет лебезить и даже успешно притворится, что соглашается, но Ворф буквально нюхом чуял, как это раздражает его и провоцирует. Рискнет ли он напасть, если довести его до нужного состояния, или нет? Стоило проверить. Дисраптор был надежно заперт в одном из ящиков, а с холодным оружием риск не так велик. Зато достаточен, чтобы вызвать азарт.

Гарак кивнул и сделал шаг назад. Он пытался удержаться в рамках, это злило и одновременно разжигало интерес.

— Я говорю лишь от лица моей расы. Это не было угрозой или хвастовством. Разве я когда-то позволял себе подобное?

Трещину на угодливой маске Гарака не заметил бы почти никто. Ворф усмехнулся, разглядывая его с головы до ног. Если приказать Гараку раздеться, он сделает это без особой охоты и тем более без сопротивления, значит, еще рано.

— Хвастаться? Ты? Тебе нечем хвастаться, нет даже повода это себе позволить, — сказал Ворф. — И разве я приказывал тебе отходить?

Гарак шагнул туда, где стоял раньше. Лицо снова дрогнуло — едва заметно, но Ворф заметил. И отметил. Отлично.

— Значит, это мое место, о котором я должен помнить?

Это была скорее обида, чем гнев, но Ворф не собирался вдаваться в такие незначительные подробности. Он расхохотался и ответил:

— Нет. Но мне нравится твоя злость. Кардассианцы слишком угодливы, слишком податливы. Лебезят, как последние петаки. Мне надоело видеть твою льстивую улыбку. Давай, похвастайся мне чем-нибудь, если найдется, чем.

— Я талантливый садовник, отлично веду бухгалтерию и всегда плачу по долгам. — Гарак скептически улыбнулся, переступив с ноги на ногу. И все равно, улыбки было недостаточно, ему явно хотелось ответить жестче и серьезнее. — Мне кажется, что вы, регент, очень мало общались с кардассианцами. В вас, к моему сожалению, говорят устаревшие предрассудки.

Ворф снова расхохотался, уже громче. Способ оказался действенным. Маска все надежнее давала трещину. Совсем немного усилий потребовалось.

— Садовник? Бухгалтер? Это повод для позора, не для гордости! Я общался с твоими соплеменниками достаточно, чтобы понять, — сказал он, пристально глядя Гараку в лицо, — что вы тоже гордитесь своими победами. Или ты можешь похвастаться только тем, как удачно забрался к кому-то в постель? Если не считать бухгалтерии.

Гарак прикрыл глаза и еле заметно кивнул.

— С невероятной высоты моего нынешнего места все предыдущие победы кажутся слишком незначительными.

Нет, совсем не то. Ворф смерил Гарака презрительным взглядом. Бессильная и бессмысленная злость, совсем скучная. Почему-то вспомнилось, как Гарак, голый и в крови, вылезал из-под кровати, сжимая в руке кинжал. Ворф облизнул губы и резко бросил:

— Раздевайся.

— Значит, теперь мне уже не положено не только личное оружие, но и одежда? — Гарак не шевельнулся, лишь поднял голову, глядя Ворфу в лицо. Сарказм и вызов, гораздо лучше прежних попыток найти равновесие. Маска треснула целиком и почти слетела, держась на жалких ниточках. Хорошо! Злость Гарака тоже можно было учуять, она пахла остро, вызывающе, не так сладко, как кровь, но тоже очень приятно. Ворф удовлетворенно улыбнулся и взял дак'тагх.

— Тебе даже твоя жалкая жизнь не положена, — ответил он, рассеяно поглаживая пальцем лезвие.

— Да, моя жалкая жизнь была подарена вами. Но не в обмен на моё тело. — Гарак снова отступил на шаг и неловко поежился, как будто одежда ему мешала. Как будто он был бы рад ее снять, только не позволяла гордость. На этот раз Ворф не сумел сдержать улыбку, широкую и довольную, и с усилием провел по лезвию пальцем. Запах крови, даже собственной, кружил голову.

— Я не говорил тебе уходить. Подойди ближе, — сказал он, разглядывая окровавленный палец. — Твое тело принадлежит мне точно так же, как и все остальное.

Гарак покачал головой и усмехнулся в ответ.

— Я предан вам всем сердцем и разумом. Но инстинкт выживания считает, что лучше находиться как можно дальше от угрозы.

— Лжешь, — ответил Ворф, снова понижая голос. — Ты предан только себе самому. Отвратительно, и все же… — Он улыбнулся и поманил Гарака к себе. Кровь закапала на пол. — Все же мне нравится, когда ты перестаешь это скрывать.

— Знаете, регент, — Гарак скрестил руки на груди в откровенно защитном жесте, — вы ведёте себя как идеально флиртующий кардассианец.

Возможно, это была попытка оскорбления. Может, и нет. Но воздух отчетливо наполнился запахом возбуждения, не пришлось даже принюхиваться. И Гарак всё-таки дерзил, зная, что может поплатиться за это. Ворф слизнул кровь с пальца, не отводя от него взгляда. Гарак снова провел языком по губам, может, непроизвольно, а может, с расчетом. Ворф оскалил зубы, не зная, улыбается ли или злится. Понять точнее он не мог.

— Если мне придется сорвать с тебя одежду силой, новой ты не получишь, — сказал он.

— Если мне снова придётся драться, я бы предпочёл сделать это одетым. Потому что, если я лишусь части тела, то новая тоже не отрастет, у нас не настолько хорошая регенерация, — ответил Гарак хрипло.

Сам Ворф был одет в халат и пижамные штаны, но Гарак все равно опасался с ним сражаться. Ха! Как будто одежда или даже броня могла помешать оторвать ему… да что угодно. Ворф наклонился вперед, продолжая пристально смотреть на своего пленника. Запах похоти становился все гуще, ему становилось трудно противостоять, но Ворф не собирался неосмотрительно поддаваться желаниям. Разве что некоторым. Гнев и злость сфокусировались в узкий пучок, которым можно было порезаться.

— А ты хотел бы сначала вступить со мной в бой? Тебе это нравится? — спросил Ворф, скалясь в улыбке.

Нервно забегав глазами — оружие он искал, что ли? — Гарак снова двинулся вперёд, остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Ворфа. Смело. И правильно.

— Я помню о своём месте. Я помню, что мои желания не имеют значения.

Вместо противной угодливой улыбочки — крепко сжатые губы. Вместо страха — внимательный взгляд. Да, именно так. Ворф нажал на порезанный палец, чтобы снова выступила кровь, и поманил Гарака к себе.

— На колени, — приказал он.

Гарак сдавленно выдохнул, будто хотел сдержать смех. Может, и хотел. Все равно. Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд, опустился на пол и поднял голову, глядя на Ворфа снизу вверх. Без подобострастности. Удивительно, как быстро он учился. Ворф протянул руку и медленно обвел пальцем контур губ Гарака, размазывая по ним кровь. Глаза моментально потемнели, зрачки расширились, скрытая усмешка растаяла окончательно.

Гарак поймал рукой ладонь, провел языком по порезу, дальше, к предплечью, и впился зубами в тонкую — даже у клингонов — кожу на запястье. Ворф на секунду прикрыл глаза, ловя острое и отвратительно приятное ощущение, и обхватил пальцами подбородок Гарака, покрытый тонкими, колючими чешуйками.

— А теперь, — сказал он, — ты разденешься. Я знаю, что ты хочешь этого.

Гарак молча расстегнул застежки брони и стащил ее торопливым, раздраженным движением. Поднял голову, посмотрел Ворфу в лицо и напряженно улыбнулся.

— Мои желания не имеют значения, — сказал он.

Ворф снова протянул руку и на этот раз мазнул пальцем по его щеке, быстро и сильно, оставляя на лице темную полоску.

— Не имеют, — ответил он. — Но мне нравится делать с тобой то, что нравится тебе. Иногда.

— Тогда разденьте меня сами. — Гарак прикрыл глаза, втягивая носом воздух. — Не портя одежды, вы ведь умеете.

В голосе послышалось что-то вроде глупой, бессмысленной надежды. Ворф глухо зарычал и схватил его за плечо.

— Нет. Ты разденешься сам! — рявкнул он. — Я так хочу.

Гарак непроизвольно отшатнулся, и Ворф крепче сжал пальцы.

— Вам придётся меня отпустить, регент. Разрешить встать с колен.

Ворф неохотно ослабил хватку и снова откинулся назад, на спинку кресла. Рассеянно облизнул палец, кровь на котором уже схватилась коркой, и кивнул.

— Разрешаю. Встань и раздевайся.

Гарак расстегнул рубашку, стащил её и зябко поежился. Поднялся с колен, так же молча разулся. Он раздевался очень буднично, без всякого подтекста, без нарочитого желания соблазнить. Ремень, брюки, белье. Потом пригладил волосы и внимательно, без улыбки, посмотрел на Ворфа.

Действительно, никакого подспудного соблазна, но это по какой-то странной причине заводило намного сильнее, чем любые подобные попытки. Ворф смерил Гарака взглядом с головы до ног. Возбуждение почти никак не угадывалось, если не считать запаха, едва заметной влаги на чешуйках его половой щели и слабого голубоватого пятнышка на лбу.

— Ты похудел, — сказал Ворф. — Не по вкусу клингонская кухня?

Гарак дернулся, как будто собираясь прикрыться, но передумал. Вместо этого он провел по верхней губе кончиком языка, стирая с неё последние крупинки подсохшей крови. Ворф внимательно прищурился, но тут Гарак сказал:

— Нет. Все очень вкусно. Просто быстро сбегает с тарелки.

Ворф расхохотался. Что-то подобное он и желал услышать. Немедленно захотелось посадить Гарака на цепь, снова, пристегнуть к кровати и не отпускать от себя до завтрашнего дня.

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь сейчас. Похож на маленького хищника, прирученного, но не ручного. Который может показать зубы. Одежда тебе мешает, без нее ты выглядишь намного опаснее, — сказал Ворф. — А теперь принеси мне вот это.

Он повел рукой, указывая в сторону кровати. Там, возле изголовья, лежал ошейник с цепью, тот самый.

Гарак растерянно посмотрел на ошейник, потом на Ворфа. В его глазах теперь плескалась паника.

— Я ведь… доказал свою безопасность. Разве нет?

— Я не сказал, что собираюсь надевать его на тебя. Я сказал, принеси мне, — оскалившись, ответил Ворф, повторив жест рукой, только резче.

Гарак страдальчески поморщился, подошёл к кровати и поднял ошейник. Перехватил поудобнее. Цепь глухо звякнула, разматываясь.

— Я могу спросить, зачем он тогда нужен?

При этих словах в глазах Гарака сверкнул опасный огонек. Ворф наклонился вперед, не сводя с него взгляда, поудобнее перехватил даг'тагх. На всякий случай. Он прямо видел, какие именно мысли плавают у кардассианца в голове, несмотря на все попытки напустить бесстрастный вид. Нападение, смерть, своя, чужая. Рискнет, не рискнет? Ошейник с цепью — ненадежное оружие, его так легко использовать против нападающего.

— Хочу проверить, исполнишь ли ты этот приказ. Достаточно ли верен мне, — сказал Ворф.

После короткой паузы Гарак шагнул к нему и протянул ошейник. Быстро, даже торопливо, как будто стараясь не думать. Смесь страха и затаенного возбуждения. И он подчиняется. Нужно качнуть все в сторону возбуждения, да. Ворф отобрал у Гарака цепь и отбросил в сторону, но немедленно схватил его за запястье и дернул к себе. Потом осторожно, плашмя провел по его предплечью кинжалом.

Гарак дернулся, и лезвие прорезало кожу, выпустив несколько капель ярко и сладко пахнущей крови. Вряд ли это случайность. Наверняка план был заставить Ворфа потерять голову и отвлечься на приманку, но что понимают в клингонах кардассианцы? Он оскалился, подтащил Гарака к себе, ближе, так, чтобы его ноги оказались у Ворфа между колен, и провел лезвием на этот раз по животу, вдоль полосы мелких чешуек. Почти без нажима, но если пошевелиться, даг`тагх обязательно проколет кожу. Такое чувствительное место.

Гарак вздрогнул и со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Он наверняка помнил, как то же самое лезвие прижималось к его животу, нет — было внутри. И это его возбуждало. Без всяких сомнений.

— Это может стать смертельным, — хрипло произнес Гарак и скользнул языком по губам.

— Я не планирую ранить тебя… слишком сильно, — ответил Ворф и кольнул его в живот сильнее, заставляя сесть к себе на колено. Запах возбуждения стал таким густым, что им можно было захлебнуться. Ворф наклонил голову. Даже сквозь тонкую ткань штанов ощущалось, насколько мокрым был Гарак. Его половая щель слегка приоткрылась, и оттуда предательски торчал кончик члена, блестящий, как будто лакированный. Ворф опустил кончик кинжала ниже и обвел им кожистый вырост в форме перевернутой капли, прямо над щелью, аккуратно, но ощутимо.

Гарак резко вздохнул, почти всхлипнул.

— Да, регент, вы правы, кардассианцы — податливые неженки. Вы ведь убедились? — Он положил свободную руку на плечи Ворфу, уперся ладонью, будто в отчаянной надежде успеть оттолкнуться, если тот решит усилить нажим. — И это… Одно из самых нежных мест.

— И тебе нравится то, что я делаю с твоим нежным местом, — ответил Ворф. Голос опустился почти до рокота, но на этот раз сам по себе. Он выпустил руку, но тут же схватил Гарака за талию, не давая возможности сбежать. Кровь из пореза на предплечье начала сочиться сильнее, наверное, из-за того, что Гарак нервничал. Или возбуждался. Или того и другого. — Хочешь еще?

Гарак встретил его взгляд потемневшими глазами. Потом решительно наклонился вперед и поцеловал. Ворф зажмурился, борясь с неожиданным головокружением. Нужно было одновременно помнить о даг'тагхе — чтобы не пропороть Гараку живот, — и отвечать на поцелуй. Довольно смелый для кардассианца, к слову: Гарак нырнул языком глубоко в рот, не заботясь об острых клингонских зубах. Ворф крепче прижал его к себе, борясь с желанием прикусить ему язык. Это еще можно было сделать — если что, язык быстро заживет, даже у кардассианца, но хотелось проверить, до какой черты Гарак рискнет дойти. Ворф отвел лезвие, и Гарак тут же придвинулся ближе, обхватил его за плечи обеими руками. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Ворф зарычал ему в рот и прикусил нижнюю губу, ловя на языке металлический, сладковатый вкус крови. Потом рывком оттолкнул Гарака, быстро мазнул его по шее острием и приник губами к узкой царапине.

Тот запрокинул голову, подставляя горло. Пробормотал хрипло:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы продолжали. Может быть. Кажется.

— А, так значит, желания все-таки имеют значение, — сказал Ворф, прикусил тонкую кожу и отстранился. Гребни на шее Гарака налились темной, лихорадочной синевой, глаза блестели, но он явно продолжал сдерживаться — член все еще оставался в укрытии, хотя запах усилился, а створки щели набухли и влажно поблескивали. Собственный член Ворфа начал неприятно упираться в ткань штанов, пришлось приподняться и стянуть их ниже, чтобы высвободить его. Лезвие даг'тагха, зажатого в руке, царапнуло по боку, но боль ощущалась смутно, почти утонула в возбуждении. Ворф снова приставил кинжал к животу Гарака, осторожно рисуя на чешуйчатой коже круг. — И чего же ты хочешь, кроме этого?

— Никакого значения, я помню. Но я помню, что вам это все равно интересно. — Гарак отстранился, завороженно наблюдая за движением лезвия. Если он неудачно дернется, будет глубокий порез. Гарак явно понимал это, но страх давно уступил место возбуждению. Он с усилием провел пальцами по шее Ворфа, ниже уха, потом облизнул кончики и неожиданно спросил: — Что делает ваша раса во время секса? Я никогда не интересовался.

Это был такой смешной вопрос, что Ворф расхохотался и воткнул кинжал в подлокотник, как в прошлый раз, так, чтобы его смог вытащить только он сам. Потом подтащил Гарака ближе и подхватил под колено, заставляя сесть на себя верхом. Член теперь упирался именно туда, куда нужно, а прикосновение влажных и шершавых чешуек к головке было просто восхитительным.

— Во время секса мы трахаемся, — сказал он. — Знаешь, чего хочу я? Трахнуть тебя по-настоящему. Ваши женщины рожают детей именно отсюда, — Ворф запустил в щель большой палец, придерживая указательным кончик члена Гарака, чтобы тот не выскользнул наружу, — значит, эти мышцы достаточно эластичны даже у тебя. Я хочу растянуть тебя и трахнуть, так, чтобы ты полностью принял мой член. И я хочу, чтобы ты сам это сделал, сейчас, немедленно. И получил удовольствие в процессе. Можно не торопиться, у нас полно времени.

Гарак придвинулся, совсем немного, чтобы палец погрузился чуть глубже, качнулся из стороны в сторону. Потом вздрогнул — Ворф явственно ощутил пальцами эту дрожь, разряд, перескочивший с провода на провод.

— А если я не получу удовольствия, — Гарак, не отводя взгляда, сжал ладонь на его члене, провел большим пальцем вдоль, — желание можно считать выполненным?

Ворф внимательно смотрел на Гарака из-под прикрытых век и продолжал осторожно шевелить рукой, массируя мягкую, податливую и скользкую ткань. Палец то и дело натыкался на шероховатое и ощутимо более плотное основание члена, и при этих прикосновениях Гарак вздрагивал, задерживая дыхание, и крепче сжимал ладонь на его собственном стволе. Вот где у него слабое место.

— Получишь, — ответил Ворф. — Если не будешь торопиться. Терпение и выдержка, доблесть воина. И любовника.

— Терпения должно хватить на двоих, я ничего не могу гарантировать, — пробормотал Гарак и осторожно обвел пальцем головку. Ворф затаил дыхание, но даже не дернулся, хотя это было очень приятно. Член Гарака, толстый и короткий, с раздвоенной головкой, выскользнул наружу, влажно мазнув по руке, и уперся в ту самую нежную каплевидную впадинку.

— Думаешь, это у меня может не хватить терпения? — рявкнул Ворф. Его большой палец начал описывать более широкие круги, лаская внутреннюю поверхность складок. Он ввел внутрь указательный, согнув его, и начал массировать костяшкой чувствительное основание. Гарак прерывисто вздыхал при каждом движении. Теперь Ворф был полностью уверен, что тот находится в его полной власти. И да, он согласится на то, чего так опасается. Сам. С готовностью. Ворф оскалился и облизнул пересохшие губы.

Гарак крепко схватил его за запястье. Потянул, убирая от себя руку. Судорожно вздрогнул, запрокинув голову.

— У меня. Терпения может не хватить у меня, — сказал он негромко.

Пальцы пахли просто потрясающе. Ворф поднес их к лицу, размазал влагу по бороде и усам. Улыбнулся, скаля зубы, и положил руку Гараку на плечо, прямо на горячий, набухший гребень.

— Если ты кончишь до того, как я войду в тебя полностью, мы продолжим после передышки. А теперь давай, садись на него.

Гарак напряжённо улыбнулся, осторожно привстал, направляя член внутрь, и опустился, сдвигаясь так, что тот вошёл лишь частично, не глубже, чем до этого палец. На этот раз Гарак не казался вялым или податливым. Он напрягался, наверное, от волнения или возбуждения, и складки щели плотно обхватывали головку. Подавив желание взять его за талию и притянуть ближе, Ворф мягко, почти ласково ущипнул его за посиневшую чешуйку на шее, сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как наслаждение течет по коже электрическим разрядом, из тела в тело. Гарак шевельнулся, и это почти обожгло. В паху болезненно запульсировало, но поддаваться желаниям теперь было нельзя. Он сам начал это состязание, нельзя было проиграть. Ворф мотнул головой и с рычанием выдохнул.

— Я знаю. — Гарак придвинулся ещё ближе, наклонился и снова обхватил Ворфа за шею так, что их лбы соприкоснулись. Второй рукой он придерживал член у основания. Снова иллюзия контроля. Ворф оскалил зубы, потому что эта попытка возбуждала его еще сильнее. Как и плотно охватывающие головку складки. — Я знаю, что это возможно. На собственном опыте.

Ворф мерно и ритмично дышал, потому что каждое движение Гарака отдавалось во всем теле, остро пробегая искрами из паха в живот и выше. Он слишком хорошо представил себе, как все будет развиваться, и теперь воображение, помноженное на похоть, усиливало ощущения во много раз. Ворф все-таки положил левую руку Гараку на талию, но не стал придвигать к себе, просто провел пальцами вдоль жесткого и ребристого, хотя казавшегося гладким на вид, бокового гребня. Правой он хотел коснуться члена Гарака, маняще поблескивающего и очень сладко пахнущего, но решил, что не стоит лишний раз его стимулировать. И себя. Потом, когда станет ясно, что Гарак вот-вот кончит, а это, судя по прерывистому дыханию и осипшему голосу, может случиться довольно скоро.

— Опыт, — выдохнул Ворф с неожиданной для самого себя ревностью. — Какой еще опыт?

— Опыт прошлого… раза. — Гарак хрипло и сорванно рассмеялся, дыхания ему явно не хватало. Он сдвинулся, пошевелился, будто пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Ошеломительным, по крайней мере, для Ворфа.

В прошлый раз… Ворф хмыкнул и тут же судорожно втянул в себя воздух, потому что Гарак придвинулся еще ближе, а его пальцы крепко сжали затылок. В прошлый раз, помнится, он кричал, что не хочет умереть от грубого совокупления. Сейчас же он сам насаживался на член с достойной целеустремленностью. Ворфу казалось, что это займет больше времени, но… Может, и нет. Член погружался все дальше в теплую и скользкую глубину. Чувствительный гребень на головке упирался во что-то плотное и неровное, и с каждым толчком по стволу в пах и выше пробегала острая, горячая искра.

— А, — сказал Ворф на выдохе и снова глубоко вдохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Я думал… у тебя был и другой… подобный опыт. Кто знает вас, кардассианцев?

— У меня много опыта. Разного. Но… Совсем не такого.

Гарак рвано дышал. Все ближе и ближе, плотнее, теснее. Торопливо разжав пальцы, он выпустил член Ворфа и убрал руку, как будто боялся сорваться от прикосновений.

— А как же твои похвальбы… отношениями с интендантом? — выдохнул Ворф, пристально глядя Гараку в глаза. Там, в синевато-черных глубинах, плескалось что-то странное, затягивающее. Поблескивало болотными огоньками. Член погрузился почти полностью, еще немного, и… Волосы в паху цеплялись за чешую, легкая, приятная боль, достаточная, чтобы отвлечься от немедленного желания вколотиться во всю длину и кончить немедленно. — Она не предлагала… тебе ничего… подобного?

— А-а-ах… Регент! — Гарак смотрел ему в глаза, но вряд ли что-то видел. Он сжал бедра, отстраняясь, а потом вновь придвинулся ближе. Ещё немного. Остро, ярко, плотно. — Интендант — женщина с большими запросами. И… меньшими возможностями.

Воздух, который попадал в грудь, казался чем-то расплавленным и жидким. Плазма из реактора, да. Ворф обнял Гарака за талию, потому что знал: вот-вот, и его можно будет прижать к себе. Изо всех сил. И даже войти еще глубже, Гарак не станет возражать. Этот безумный контроль без контроля, совершенно новый опыт, власть и ответственность, потрясающе. В мошонке начало пульсировать, и пришлось сильно прикусить кончик языка, чтобы сдержаться.

— Вдруг ей нравилось… — пробормотал Ворф одними губами, — смотреть.

Гарак тихо всхлипнул, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Замер, дрожа и боясь пошевелиться, а потом обнял Ворфа обеими руками.

— Я ей не… принадлежал, — выдохнул он и крепко зажмурился.

Вот. Вот оно. Ворф крепко прижал Гарака к себе и подался навстречу, стараясь делать это плавно. Короткий, но очень упругий член упирался в лобок. О, да, вот еще кое-что, о чем не стоило забывать. Продолжая обнимать Гарака одной рукой, Ворф просунул вторую между их плотно сжатыми телами и обхватил пальцами член, а потом еще раз толкнулся поглубже мягким движением. Перед глазами все плыло, поле зрения заливало красным, но он продолжал, потому что хотел увидеть, как Гарак сдастся первым.

Тот двинулся навстречу движениям и, судорожно вздрогнув, замер.

Еще пару секунд Ворф жадно вглядывался в его лицо: запрокинув голову, Гарак глухо, утробно застонал. Потом мир мигнул и залился красным и черным, сосредоточившись где-то в районе паха. Ворф прижал к себе Гарака еще крепче, так, что хрустнули суставы, и сжал зубы у него на плече. Член продолжал пульсировать, каждый толчок отдавался где-то в горле. Теперь Гарак внутри был еще мокрее, чем раньше. Интересно, как долго из него будет все это вытекать? Ворф усмехнулся. А Гарак все продолжал вздрагивать в объятиях. Какой… долгий оргазм. Можно даже позавидовать, только это лишало бдительности слишком сильно. Например, сейчас так точно. Ворф усмехнулся и, осторожно нашарив на полу цепь, подобрал ошейник и быстро защелкнул у Гарака на шее.

Это наверняка было неожиданностью, вряд ли приятной. Гарак поднял руку, касаясь ошейника, растерянно заморгал. А потом вцепился Ворфу в волосы и резко дернул к себе, скалясь в лицо.

— Я снова не оправдал доверия? Был не слишком исполнительным? Что еще?

Ворф радостно ощерился в ответ. Это была правильная реакция, злость. Гарак шипел, как треснутый трубопровод под давлением. В глазах полыхали холодные синие огоньки. Это было даже красиво.

— Ты оправдал. Но мне хочется, чтобы ты провел со мной ночь, а я не доверяю тебе настолько, чтобы оставить как есть. Утром я это сниму, — ответил Ворф и намотал цепь на руку плотнее. Член все еще оставался внутри, и при каждом движении, каждом слове Гарака его слегка сжимало, очень приятно и с намеком на продолжение.

— Ручной кардассианец на поводке. — Гарак усмехнулся и потянул за волосы, тоже наматывая пряди на руку, неосознанно повторяя движения. Пытался причинить боль. Ворф улыбнулся шире. — Элим Гарак, личная игрушка регента. В списке достижений, которыми не стоит хвастаться, прибавилась новая строка.

Боль казалась до смешного слабой и, кроме того, очень приятной. Кардассианцы понятия не имеют о том, что может понравиться клингонам. Ворф, улыбаясь во все зубы, пристально смотрел Гараку в лицо. А тот, ощетинившись, казалось, вот-вот был готов вцепиться ему в щеку. Будет забавно, потому что это брачный ритуал, о котором Гарак тоже наверняка не помнит или не придает значения.

— Не слишком-то ручной, — сказал Ворф с усмешкой. — Мне нравится твой гнев. Он неподдельный, в отличие от всего остального. Это не военная хитрость и не лесть. И теперь я буду знать, как тебя зовут… Элим.

В глазах Гарака неожиданно блеснула настоящая ненависть.

— Я не буду отзываться на имя. Мы не настолько близки, — зашипел он, неуловимым змеиным движением подался вперед…

И укусил Ворфа за щеку.

Все-таки укусил!

Радостно заревев, Ворф вцепился зубами в то, что подвернулось первым — не щека, подбородок. Гарак дернулся и сильнее сжал челюсти. По бороде теплой струйкой текла кровь, а в щеке пульсировала головокружительно приятная боль.

Ворф разжал зубы и сказал Гараку на ухо:

— Ты ведь не знаешь, что предложил мне сейчас стать твоим пар'ма'кай. Но ты это сделал.

Слова как будто переключили Гарака с ненависти на отчаяние. Он бессильно застонал и уткнулся Ворфу в плечо, обнимая обеими руками.

— Я не хочу знать, что я сделал. Я не хочу знать, что это значит, — прошептал он.

Ворф с неожиданной для самого себя нежностью погладил его по спине, звякнув цепью. Щеку продолжало приятно саднить.

— Пар'ма'кай — это возлюбленный, — ответил он, а потом осторожно прикусил гребень на плече Гарака, прямо под ошейником. Прикусил и сразу поцеловал.

— А… Значит, ничего не изменилось, — пробормотал Гарак, не поднимая головы. Шевельнул бедрами, и член выскользнул из него. Ворф сдержал разочарованный стон, но Гарак не отстранился, а продолжил лежать у него на плече, чувствительно упираясь гранью ошейника в ключицу и костный гребень. После влажной тесноты член сразу обдало холодком, не слишком приятным. Ворф немного передвинул Гарака повыше; его собственная сперма медленно вытекала на волосы в паху и приспущенные штаны. Живот и фалда халата тоже ощущались влажными и липкими. А это уже Гарак. В запахе — запахах их обоих, — хотелось искупаться. Они щекотали ноздри, заставляя принюхиваться снова и снова. А еще Ворф решил не думать о том, что означают слова про «ничего не изменилось». В этом все равно не было никакого смысла.

— Ты не постельная игрушка, — сказал он. — Игрушку я бы просто выставил за дверь.

Гарак молча кивнул, мелодично звякнув цепью. Его усмешку Ворф почувствовал кожей: легкое, едва ощутимое движение мышц лица. Почему-то не хотелось заставлять Гарака слезать с колен, и Ворф решил не бороться с этой слабостью. Пусть. Слегка приподняв бедра, он вздернул одной рукой штаны и встал, держа Гарака на руках. Не тяжелее обычной клингонской женщины, даже немного легче.

— Я пристегну тебя на ночь к кровати, — сказал он. — Если хочешь в гальюн, это надо сделать сейчас, потом придется терпеть.

— Я дойду сам. — Гарак отстранился, глядя Ворфу в лицо, но вырываться не стал. Боялся упасть, не хотел выглядеть глупо или просто не желал отпускать? — Я ведь могу помыться?

Ворф, зажмурившись, втянул в себя воздух. Ну как можно потерять такой аромат. Он осторожно подхватил Гарака за талию удобнее и помог встать на ноги, не отпуская его, впрочем, далеко — цепь оставалась намотанной на руку.

— Нет, не можешь. Мне нравится этот запах, — ответил Ворф. — Запереться тебе я тоже не позволю.

Гарак коротко, сердито кивнул и, развернувшись, пошагал к двери уборной — слишком быстро, Ворф едва успел ослабить цепь. Из-за цепи же дверь не закрылась, но Ворф не стал смотреть, чем там занимается Гарак — слишком глупый и недостойный поступок, пускай даже соблазнительный, — и стащил с себя густо пахнущую спермой одежду.

Через несколько минут Гарак появился на пороге и, придерживая ошейник, выжидающе посмотрел на Ворфа. Сейчас не получалось угадать его настроение, и это сбивало с толку и злило. Чтобы не выглядеть слишком доброжелательно или слишком пугающе, Ворф напустил на себя невозмутимый вид. Он махнул рукой в сторону кровати, застеленной неприлично — для клингона, — теплым меховым покрывалом.

— Ложись.

Гарак послушно сел на постель, откинув покрывало, а потом лёг навзничь, положив под ошейник ладонь. Нужно было оставить достаточно цепи, чтобы он мог передвигаться по постели, но при этом не мог встать или задушить этой цепью спящего. Получилось… чуть меньше метра. Ворф протянул цепь через специально прикрепленную к основанию изголовья скобу и закрепил замком, проверил, как держится, сильно дернув.

Потом тоже забрался под покрывало. Постель все равно была неприятно холодной, так что он придвинулся ближе к Гараку и притянул его к себе, укрывая. Секунду помедлив, тот обнял Ворфа в ответ и положил голову ему на плечо. Глубоко вздохнул и придвинулся ближе. Ворф втянул носом воздух. Сногсшибательный запах, от которого немедленно начала кружиться голова. Он погладил Гарака по животу, стряхивая ладонью засохшую сперму, опустил руку ниже и прижал большой палец к кожистому выросту, тому самому, чувствительному. Хотелось услышать, как Гарак затаит дыхание и вздрогнет.

Гарак резко выдохнул и подался навстречу движению.

В паху приятно покалывало, и Ворф был бы даже не против второго раунда, но стоило дать кардассианцу передохнуть. У них еще есть время.

— Скажите, регент, — прошептал Гарак и аккуратными, немного шершавыми пальцами коснулся его соска, взъерошил волосы на груди. — У вас есть чувствительные места, кроме самых очевидных?

Ворф моргнул. Потом еще раз мягко прижал большой палец к выросту, поглаживая по кругу.

— Не знаю. Никогда не проверял, — сказал он. — Зато у тебя их предостаточно. Мне это нравится. А тебе?

Он провел указательным пальцем вдоль влажной от спермы щели, не погружая внутрь, только слегка раздвинув складки.

— Зависит от обстоятельств. Грубый металл на шее, например, заставляет жалеть о чувствительности, — ответил Гарак, сдвинулся, поправляя ошейник, а потом аккуратно прикусил Ворфа за шею.

Ворф зажмурился. Боль от укуса приятными волнами растеклась по коже, и он прижал Гарака к себе крепче, касаясь животом живота. Если все продолжится в том же духе, он снова трахнет Гарака, заведет и трахнет, а под утро, может, еще раз. Гарак никуда не сбежит с цепи. Член вздрогнул, напрягаясь, и прижался к шероховатым чешуйкам бедра.

— Утром я сниму его с тебя, даю слово, — сказал Ворф.

Гарак снова прикусил — до дрожи приятно — кожу на его ключице и улыбнулся.

— Мои желания все равно не имеют значения.

Ворф подхватил его под ногу, заставляя закинуть на себя бедро, и сдвинулся так, чтобы член устроился прямо в промежности. Второй рукой он погладил Гарака по спине, перебирая жесткие и крупные чешуйки, длинной лентой обрамлявшие позвоночник.

— Если бы они не имели значения, — пробормотал Ворф ему на ухо, — я бы сейчас уложил тебя на спину и выебал еще раз. Мне хочется именно этого.

Слегка откинув голову назад, Гарак вгляделся ему в лицо и тут же усмехнулся. Просунул руку между плотно прижатыми телами, щекотно мазнув чешуей по животу, и, сжав член Ворфа в ладони, направил в себя.

Ворф с рычанием рассмеялся. Кардассианцы. Не стоит забывать об их потрясающей похоти. Он положил руку Гараку на поясницу и прижал к себе; головка с небольшим усилием скользнула внутрь. Там было тесно, потому что член Гарака все еще оставался в укрытии, но так было даже приятнее. Переждав сильное желание в два толчка оказаться внутри целиком, Ворф подхватил Гарака под колено и перевернул на спину.

Тот замер, но почти сразу обнял Ворфа за шею и подался навстречу.

— Я уже… понял, как вы трахаетесь. Это трудно, но очень заводит, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гарак, жмурясь. С влажным шлепком его член выскользнул наружу. Резко и сладко запахло уже привычной кардассианской смазкой и феромонами. Переждав несколько мгновений, Ворф подхватил Гарака под второе колено и закинул себе на локоть, так, чтобы тот приподнял бедра повыше. Потом почти полностью выскользнул и снова вошел, неторопливо, сдерживаясь, потому что травма сейчас окажется… некстати. Но глубже, чем в предыдущий раз, тем более, Гарак тоже подавался навстречу. Опираясь на одну руку, Ворф наклонился к нему и поцеловал, потом, отстранившись, стиснул пальцами его член, снова выскользнул почти целиком и вошел еще глубже. Вот так. Еще немного, и можно будет даже не сдерживаться.

Гарак обхватил его бедрами, прижимаясь крепче, двигаясь в том же темпе. Сейчас получилось войти полностью, до самого основания. Ворф прижал Гарака к себе, наслаждаясь ощущением, потом продолжил двигаться в ритме, достаточно неторопливом, чтобы можно было продержаться подольше, но не слишком изматывающе медленном. Гарак жмурился, закусив губу, выдыхал сквозь зубы при каждом толчке, и «капля» на его лбу казалась совершенно синей.

Ворф продолжал дрочить ему, чуть медленнее, чем трахал, нарочно, дразня, и Гарак нетерпеливо дергал бедрами навстречу. Рывком натянув цепь, он хрипло рассмеялся, притянул Ворфа ближе и крепко укусил его за губу. Ворф фыркнул в полуоткрытый рот и цапнул Гарака в ответ. Тело реагировало само, ускорив темп. Ворф сжимал его член в ладони, прижимая руку к животу; по тыльной стороне кисти, едва ощущаясь под мышцами, скользила взад-вперед его собственная головка. Гарак не был слишком худым или слабым, но все равно. Это заводило еще сильнее, и Ворф снова ускорил ритм, замирая при каждом толчке так, чтобы головка погружалась как можно глубже, упиралась в живот изнутри. Еще несколько раз, два, может, три, и можно будет трахать Гарака без всякой подготовки, на всю длину…

В мошонке начало ощутимо пульсировать, и на этот раз Ворф решил не сдерживаться. Он прижал Гарака к себе изо всех сил и зажмурился, ловя короткое и яркое удовольствие. Гарак снова укусил его, смутно, как сквозь толщу воды, несколько раз толкнулся в ладонь, а затем со стоном вздрогнул всем телом и замер.

Ворф почти сразу пришел в себя и, зажмурившись, опустился на Гарака, стараясь не слишком давить, но оставаться при этом как можно ближе. Какое ненормальное желание. Ворф никогда не думал, что какой-то кардассианец сможет стать для него настолько привлекательным и желанным. Он разжал пальцы, выпуская член Гарака — тот почти скрылся внутри, — и в неожиданном порыве потерся щекой о щеку, цепляясь бородой за чешую.

Это казалось еще ненормальнее, но Ворфу было плевать.

— Возможно, желания не имеют значения, но мне нравится, когда они совпадают, — пробормотал с улыбкой Гарак и обнял его обеими руками.

Ворф зубасто улыбнулся в ответ. Таким Гарак нравился ему сильнее всего, если не считать моментов, когда злился и дерзил.

— Чтобы желания имели значение, нужно не бояться высказывать их. И принимать последствия, — сказал Ворф ему на ухо и прикусил ушной гребень.

Гарак снова подался бёдрами ему навстречу.

— У наших культур просто разное понимание страха и его функций. Я никогда не бегал от последствий собственных решений.

Ворф подумал, не сдвинуться ли, но так член выскользнул бы из Гарака, а это было слишком приятно: мягкое, влажное прикосновение и тепло, очень интимное. Он аккуратно высвободил руку, подобрал стекавшие по коже капли спермы и поднес пальцы к губам Гарака. Тот поймал их, провел языком и зажмурился. Потом аккуратно прикусил кончики, сжал зубы сильнее. От этого по коже будто пробежал разряд.

Ворф радостно зарычал, просовывая пальцы глубже.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так кусаешься, — сказал он хрипло, прижимая Гарака бёдрами к кровати. — Ты вообще мне нравишься.

Гарак запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Еще один разряд, пугающе приятный. Сквозь обычную после секса радость все сильнее ощущалось еще одно обычное после этого состояние — сонливость. Ворф сдержал зевок и все-таки сдвинулся в сторону, продолжая обнимать Гарака одной рукой и ногой. Наклонился поцеловать его, посмотрел в блестящие то ли от радости, то ли от чего-то другого глаза. Не преждевременное торжество, как в прошлый раз, но Ворф не мог разобрать точнее. Волосы Гарака красивыми, хоть и слишком ровными прядями рассыпались по подушке.

— Когда я проснусь, — сказал Ворф, — мы продолжим.

Гарак взял его за руку и переплел его пальцы со своими.

— Конечно, с этой цепи я никуда не денусь.

Он улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Это был довольно романтический жест, Ворф даже немного насторожился, но решил, что такое нормально после секса. Он сжал пальцы в ответ и, устроившись на подушке удобнее, закрыл глаза. Какая-то часть разума слегка беспокоилась, но Ворф спал довольно чутко для клингона. Слишком большая осторожность, о которой никто не знал, имела свои положительные стороны. Да что, в ней было очень много положительных сторон.

***

Разбудило Ворфа движение рядом. Он открыл глаза и замер, прислушиваясь, но тут же вспомнил, что не один. Гарак спал, забросив на него руку, а второй даже во сне придерживая ошейник.

Ворф понятия не имел, насколько тревожно тот спит, поэтому осторожно снял его ладонь с груди и слез с кровати. Нужно было воспользоваться сортиром до того, как лечь спать, пришлось подниматься сейчас. Неслышно ступая, Ворф обошел кровать и остановился, глядя на своего спящего любовника. Тот свободно раскинулся на постели, придерживая одной рукой ошейник.

На его лице сияла мягкая, неожиданно приятная улыбка.

Вернувшись из гальюна, Ворф присел на край кровати. В красноватой темноте спящий и улыбающийся во весь рот Гарак казался до неприличного красивым, порочным и испорченным, но даже последнее ему очень шло. Ворф глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь понять, в какой именно момент он начал считать этого предателя таким привлекательным (с самого начала, подсказала память) и с какой минуты начал испытывать к нему привязанность (а вот этого Ворф припомнить так и не смог). Хотелось одновременно укрыть его и стянуть покрывало, чтобы посмотреть, и Ворф решил, что второе будет уместнее. Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, отодвинул скомканный мех и окинул Гарака взглядом с головы до ног. Завораживающе. Сероватая, плотная кожа, извилистые линии чешуи потемней, прокладывавшие по ней путь, еще более темная полоса в паху, прямо под каплевидной складкой, от которой тянулась новая линия, вверх, огибая островок пупка, к другой складке в центре груди. Ворф прикрыл глаза, продолжая любоваться Гараком из-под ресниц. Тот зашевелился, так же нежно улыбаясь, и облизнул губы, как будто ел во сне что-то вкусное.

Потом поежился и раскрыл глаза, словно почувствовал на коже взгляд.

— Утро? — Гарак вопросительно наклонил голову и поморщился, ударившись о край ошейника.

— Нет. Еще ночь, — ответил Ворф и забрался на кровать повыше. Он провел кончиками когтистых пальцев по ноге Гарака вверх, от голени к бедру, прилег рядом, подпирая голову локтем, и принюхался, лаская едва заметные, мелкие чешуйки на внутренней поверхности бедер. От Гарака продолжало потрясающе пахнуть: его собственные феромоны и сперма Ворфа, и еще легкое, зарождающееся возбуждение. Кстати, интересно. — У кардассианцев бывает утренний стояк?

Гарак закинул руки за голову, сонно улыбнулся и в ответ на движения раздвинул ноги чуть шире.

— Я не уверен в терминах. Ошибка перевода или… это? — Раздвоенный кончик его члена на мгновение показался наружу и тут же спрятался снова. — Нет, не бывает. Другой биологический механизм, он не зависит от притока крови. Кардассианцы гораздо совершеннее.

Эта забавная демонстрация, а еще самодовольное заявление и не менее самодовольная усмешка заставили Ворфа расхохотаться. Он придвинулся ближе, пробежал пальцами по темным, остро пахнущим чешуйкам вдоль паховой щели.

— Кардассианцы слишком зависимы от сексуального удовлетворения, — сказал Ворф. — Ни один клингон не забылся бы настолько, чтобы на него можно было надеть ошейник.

Он наклонился ниже, устроив голову на бедре Гарака, и втянул носом воздух, потом выдохнул, согревая дыханием пах.

Гарак вздрогнул, не настороженно — с удовольствием.

— Всего лишь физическая потребность. Мне казалось, что это правильно для большинства рас. Даже вулканцы не могут от нее избавиться. Регент, вы действительно думаете, что кардассианцы не могут спокойно провести годы и годы без полового взаимодействия? — произнес он с легкой обидой.

— Думаю, что могут, — с улыбкой отозвался Ворф и, прижавшись носом к щели, тщательно принюхался. Складки немедленно начали разбухать и темнеть, наливаясь кровью: завораживающее и возбуждающее зрелище. — Особенно если кардассианца запереть в одиночной камере и подавать ему еду через транспортер. Репликатор он обязательно взломает и сделает себе секс-игрушку. Ваши похождения уже стали легендой. Терранцы прячут от вас жен и дочерей. А от клингонов прячутся все, но совсем по другой причине.

Он снова принюхался, чувствуя щекой приятный жар, потом провел поверх чешуек, обрамляющих щель, языком.

Гарак лениво потянул Ворфа за прядь волос.

— Предрассудки, — пробормотал он. — Мне казалось, регент, что вы выше слухов, тем более, настолько далеких от истины.

Ворф хмыкнул и перебрался в сторону, устроившись у Гарака между ног.

— Слухи пока подтверждаются тем, что я вижу. Значит, им можно верить. Кстати, меня зовут Ворф. Когда мы вдвоем, называй меня по имени, Элим, — пробормотал он и довольно бесцеремонно раздвинул складки его половой щели. Кончик члена торчал из красноватой ткани, похожий на змеиное раздвоенное жало. Ворф подул туда, и, когда Гарак закономерно дернулся, сунул внутрь язык, щекоча скрывающийся в глубине ствол.

Гарак приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Ворфа блестящими — теперь уже от злости — глазами.

— Я не хочу отзываться на имя. Просто «Гарак», этого достаточно. — Он осекся, дергаясь от особенно чувствительного прикосновения языка, и добавил. — Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Ворф и поднял голову, пристально глядя Гараку в лицо. — Почему? Тебе не нравится твое имя? М?

Он облизнулся. Мокрая насквозь борода пахла сладковатой, головокружительной похотью.

— Мне не нравится на него отзываться в постели. — Гарак прикусил губу и протянул руку, касаясь лица Ворфа, скользкого от влаги. — Мы вообще редко используем имена.

Он сел и сдвинулся вперед, а потом наклонился к нему. Цепь натянулась до предела, и Ворф приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать Гарака в ответ.

— Хм. Как хочешь, — сказал он. — Но мне нравится твое имя. Оно тебе подходит. Такое… гладкое и скользкое.

Он придвинулся к Гараку и несильно толкнул его, заставляя снова лечь на спину, а потом опустил голову и нырнул языком в его теплую и приятно пахнущую щель. Сунул поглубже, щекоча мелкие и колючие чешуйки у основания члена, захватил губами головку и мягко втянул.

Гарак хрипло, со стоном выдохнул и зажмурился.

— Мне казалось, я не слишком гладкий.

Член выскользнул прямо Ворфу в рот, как тот и хотел. Он одобрительно загудел и захватил его глубже, до самого корня, нырнув языком между складок. Головка упиралась в нёбо, удивительно приятно его щекоча. Ворф крепче сжал губы вокруг основания, пощекотал его, потом снова погрузил язык глубже. Смазка по вкусу напоминала кровь, но кровь казалась вкуснее. Ворф фыркнул в ответ на пришедшую в голову глупую мысль. Если Гарака укусить, он не кончит, а хотелось, чтобы он полностью измотался и сдался, не в силах угнаться за темпом, заданным Ворфом. Признал поражение.

Он ненадолго отстранился, приподнявшись на локтях, и сказал:

— Очень гладкий. Знаешь, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать? Довести тебя до самого края, потом ненадолго прерваться, чтобы ты хотел еще и еще, и снова продолжить, так, чтобы ты почти кончил и просто изнывал от желания. Это будет уже третий раз, так что тебе будет трудно, но я уверен в своих возможностях и умениях. А потом я тебя выебу, и ты кончишь от моего члена в твоей… твоей… как вы это называете?

Гарак негромко застонал и подался навстречу, выдохнув:

— В моем. Это называется «ажан». О, теперь я знаю, почему про клингонов нет слухов об их чертовой сексуальности. Вы… Вы просто заёбываете партнеров. Прекрасная смерть.

Ворф рассмеялся в ответ и снова взял член Гарака в рот, мягко провел губами вдоль ствола, усиливая нажим к основанию, даже совсем немного сжав зубы, только для остроты ощущений, не больше. Он немного сдвинулся, опираясь на локоть, и сжал пальцами собственный член, который давно уже торчал, почти прижимаясь к животу, и требовал внимания. Продолжая неторопливо дрочить себе, Ворф вылизывал Гарака изнутри, ритмично сжимая и разжимая губы на члене. Ажан… забавное слово, надо запомнить, хотя Ворфу казалось, это место должно называться как-то в женском роде. В какой-то момент Гарак судорожно дернулся и потянул его за волосы, и тогда Ворф отстранился, выпустив член изо рта, и лёг, устроив голову у Гарака на бедре. Дрочить он, правда, не перестал, слишком уж приятно было все это делать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? — спросил он и, лениво приподняв голову, лизнул поблескивавший в полутьме член Гарака долгим, расслабленным движением.

— Что я должен за это сделать? — Гарак прижал к паху ладонь, но тут же благоразумно отдернул руку. — Если это пытка, то я почти готов говорить.

— Не трогай, — предостерегающе проворчал Ворф и шумно выдохнул, оттягивая крайнюю плоть за гребень на головке. — Ты можешь умолять меня. Попроси так, чтобы я согласился.

Очень хотелось назвать Гарака по имени, спровоцировав злость, гнев, кривую и красивую усмешку, но Ворф понимал, что своевременность в этом случае — лучшее оружие. Нужно сделать это в тот момент, когда Гарак будет кончать. О, тогда это будет очень своевременно. И приятно. Почти так же приятно, как и сам секс.

Гарак приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая Ворфу в лицо.

— Пожалуйста, я прошу, продолжите это. Пальцами, языком, о, даже зубами, чем угодно, мне нужно еще. Мы ведь оба этого хотим.

— Хм, — отозвался Ворф и обнюхал его член, дразняще касаясь ствола бородой и усами. — Ты хочешь, я чувствую. Но недостаточно сильно.

Он легонько пощекотал головку языком и снова лёг. Ему самому хотелось, конечно, продолжить, и он ускорил темп, двигая рукой, но знал, что еще рано. Пусть еще немного потерпит, потом будет гораздо приятнее.

— Если я буду хотеть сильнее, никакой дополнительной стимуляции мне уже не понадобится. — Гарак хитро прищурился, придвинул поближе скомканное меховое одеяло и устроился на нем поудобнее. — Вы знаете, мне хватит и того, что я сейчас вижу. Довольно экзотическая картина, мало кому из кардассианцев выпадает случай наблюдать за мастурбацией клингонского военачальника.

Хорошая стратегия, просто отличная. Ворф радостно оскалил зубы и рассмеялся.

— Твоя смелость, Гарак, убеждает намного лучше, чем мольбы, — ответил он и жадно сжал член губами, почти не заботясь об осторожности. Гарак шумно выдохнул, и тогда Ворф, не выпуская члена изо рта, начал тщательно, в ровном ритме вылизывать его шершавое основание, а потом нащупал чувствительную «каплю» и начал массировать ее подушечкой пальца.

В ответ Гарак стиснул его руку, царапая тыльную сторону кисти, и тихо зашипел.

— Мало кому из… кардассианцев доставалось такое зрелище. Мне повезло… что мы такие развратные.

Под языком и пальцами он задергался — слишком опасно, а еще Ворф и сам уже едва сдерживался, поэтому, сжав член губами в последний раз, отстранился и сел.

— Никому не доставалось. Или почти никому, — сказал он, и голос прозвучал низко, рокочуще. — А теперь встань на четвереньки, я хочу трахнуть тебя именно так.

Гарак отодвинул одеяло и тоже сел, а затем перевернулся, подчиняясь приказу. Тряхнул головой, отбрасывая от лица рассыпавшиеся волосы. Его голос дрожал, срываясь, но явно не от страха, а от возбуждения.

— Я не уверен… а, впрочем, с вами я многое делаю в первый раз.

Гарак на цепи, стоящий на четвереньках, был потрясающе соблазнительной картиной. Ворф придвинулся поближе, любуясь, и нажал ладонью ему на спину, так, чтобы Гарак практически улёгся на собственные колени, оттопырив зад. Цепь натянулась немного сильнее. Придерживая Гарака за бедро, Ворф усмехнулся, дразняще мазнул головкой по влажному от смазки и слюны ажану несколько раз, а потом толкнулся внутрь. И замер, пережидая навязчивое желание быстро довести все до конца.

Гарак судорожно втянул воздух и подался ему навстречу.

— Значит, мне… — Цепь натянулась, он захлебнулся из-за прервавшегося дыхания и снова сдвинулся обратно, восстанавливая его. — Мне придется кончить без… дополнительной стимуляции?

— Ты всё… понял правильно, — выдохнул Ворф, выскользнул наружу и вошёл снова, немного под другим углом — так, чтобы головка упиралась в основание члена, чувствительное и одновременно очень, очень приятное место. А ещё такая поза позволяла… войти гораздо глубже. Он почти сразу нырнул внутрь на всю длину, вжался в Гарака как можно теснее, придерживая его за бедра, выскользнул, но тут же продолжил в гораздо более быстром темпе, влажно шлепая кожей о кожу. Гарак зашипел, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки. Вряд ли от боли. Не важно.

Если бы до того они не занимались сексом несколько раз, Ворф бы не удержался. Он и сейчас сдерживался из всех возможных сил, зная, что именно сейчас он контролирует Гарака полностью, тот даже подаваться навстречу не мог из-за ошейника. Пришлось ненадолго замедлиться, прижимаясь при каждом толчке, входя как можно глубже, упираясь головкой в восхитительно плотную и шероховатую поверхность, но потом Ворф снова стал двигаться быстро, крепко цепляясь пальцами за гребни на пояснице Гарака. Тот вдруг задрожал под руками, и Ворф радостно оскалил зубы, входя ещё, ещё глубже, полная власть, контроль, обладание до самого конца.

И Гарак сдался. Напрягся, тут же расслабился, глухо вскрикнул. Остро, головокружительно запахло спермой. Всё, как и планировалось.

Но не совсем. Осталось ещё одно.

Ворф наклонился, прижимаясь к спине Гарака, и сказал:

— Да, кончи для меня, Элим! Ты будешь кончать, Элим, когда я назову тебя по имени, и ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Да, Элим, мне нравится твоё… имя и я буду называть его тогда… а! когда захочу я, а не ты!

Тогда Ворф дал себе волю наконец и, крепко зажмурившись, укусил Гарака за плечо. Оргазм прошиб его почти болезненным толчком в пах.

Гарак снова застонал — от бессильной злобы — и попытался вырваться.

— Секс… это не повод, — зарычал он и, резко подняв голову, ударил Ворфа в лицо. Затылком и краем ошейника. — Я просил не звать меня по имени. Мы недостаточно близки.

Он злился, вырывался и одновременно весь дрожал от оргазма, а удар в лицо оказался очень кстати: моментально прогнал мутную пелену перед глазами. Тело все ещё оставалось приятно расслабленным и пустым. Ворф захохотал и размазал выступившую от удара острой гранью кровь по спине Гарака, а потом слизнул её.

— У нас все ещё впереди… Элим, — сказал он низким, горловым голосом, удерживая того на месте своим весом, а ещё придерживая за руки. — Я буду трахать тебя столько раз и так долго, что моей ДНК в тебе окажется больше, чем твоей.

Гарак резко дернулся, безрезультатно пытаясь вывернуться из хватки, и с ненавистью произнес:

— Я найду способ… Однажды я… Найду способ освободиться. И тогда, регент, я придумаю, как заставить вас забыть свое имя.

— Я буду ждать этого с нетерпением, — прошептал Ворф совершенно искренне. — Ты достойный противник и прекрасный любовник… Гарак.

Он глухо засмеялся и потерся бородой о его спину, ловя пробегающие волны напряжения. Если освободить Гарака самому, он, наверное, будет очень озадачен, но не настолько, как бы хотелось думать. Может быть, потом. После того, как он покажет себя в бою.

Гарак все-таки поддался весу тела Ворфа и опустился на постель.

— Или однажды я ударю вам в спину. Придушу удавкой. Или подсыплю яд в еду. Ах нет, — он с неожиданной мягкостью потёрся плечом о руку Ворфа, — ваша кровь слишком хороша, чтобы портить её ядом.

В его голосе слышалась расслабленная улыбка, ещё более неожиданная. Ворф снова рассмеялся и, сдвинувшись, улегся набок, утягивая Гарака за собой. И продолжал крепко держать его: это было, во-первых, приятно, а во-вторых, не хотелось, если Гарак начнет драться, нанести ему серьезный ущерб.

— Тогда придется оставить всё как есть, — пробормотал Ворф и потерся о его зад бёдрами. Член всё ещё оставался внутри, и такие движения вызывали приятную дрожь в паху. — Пристегнуть тебя к своей кровати, голым. Надеть наручники. Поручить охраннику водить тебя в гальюн.

— Не поможет, — мечтательно отозвался Гарак. — Это очень скоро вам надоест.

Оскалив зубы, Ворф прикусил его за плечо. Ошейник немного мешал, и он сдвинул скобу в сторону, чтобы она не попадала в лицо.

— Ты прав. Надоест. Я и так знаю, что ты опасен, и не стану поворачиваться к тебе спиной или есть из твоих рук, — ответил Ворф, понижая голос. Потом, отпустив Гарака (тот все равно расслабленно лежал в объятиях), он сильно, до крови прикусил кончик пальца и коснулся им губ Гарака.

Тот поймал палец губами и прикусил его, заставляя кровь бежать сильнее. Сжал в руке запястье, провел языком вдоль всей ладони.

— Вы, регент, — Гарак снова улыбнулся, — лучшее блюдо, что мне доводилось пробовать.

Ворф зажмурился. Лёгкая боль, влажные прикосновения языка, грубая лесть. Запах. Его было так много, что он почти не ощущался, но Ворф знал, насколько густо сейчас в каюте пахнет сексом, спермой и смазкой. Простыня наверняка промокла насквозь. Ворф вспомнил, как думал кончить Гараку на спину или живот, чтобы размазать свою сперму по его коже, но после этих слов решил, что стоило бы кончить ему в рот, а потом заставить вылизать член дочиста.

— Ты еще не всё пробовал, — ответил Ворф, фыркнув, и мазнул окровавленным пальцем по его щеке. Хотелось спать, но мысль о том, как Гарак справится с полным ртом спермы, вызывала приятное покалывание в мошонке.

— Не всё. — Гарак снова поймал его ладонь, прикусил палец и слизнул кровь. Злость из голоса растаяла, словно ее и не было никогда. — Я исправлюсь. О, нет, вы сами исправите это странное недоразумение.

— М-м-м. Конечно, — пробормотал Ворф. Картина перед глазами — Гарак, слизывающий с припухших губ беловатую густую жидкость, — заставила его вздрогнуть. Он нырнул пальцем Гараку в рот: тот снова прикусил его, ощутимо и приятно, — а потом, убрав руку, положил ладонь на живот и прижал к себе крепче. Под рукой смутно ощущался пульс, и было сложно понять, то ли это стук сердца Гарака, то ли собственный пульс Ворфа так отдавался в пальцах. А ещё дыхание. Это точно был Гарак, и сейчас он дышал расслабленно, медленно, хотя иногда судорожно втягивал в себя воздух.

Так странно было чувствовать жизнь чьего-то чужого тела настолько… напрямую. Вряд ли бы кто-то другой позволил бы такие вольности, но Гарака бы никто не стал спрашивать. Ворф усмехнулся, поглаживая ему живот, и почти тут же уснул.

***

На этот раз сон уходил медленно, мягко и исподволь. Ворф несколько раз моргнул и потянулся, разгоняя приятную, едва ощутимую боль в мышцах. Слишком много активности в тех частях тела, которые при борьбе или фехтовании используются не так активно.

Гарак спал рядом, продолжая широко улыбаться. По нижней губе тянулась блестящая ниточка слюны, Ворф осторожно вытер её пальцем. Гарак нахмурился и прикусил губу, что-то пробормотал, но снова заулыбался, хитро и соблазнительно даже во сне. Не просыпаясь, он поймал запястье Ворфа и прижал к себе.

Первый порыв высвободить руку Ворф подавил. Стало интересно, что будет делать Гарак с захваченной в плен кистью, и он осторожно придвинулся ближе. Гарак прижал руку к себе, как ребенок, обнимающий во сне игрушечного тарга, потерся о тыльную сторону кисти щекой — чешуя приятно царапала кожу, — и перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Ворфу. Теперь получалось, что Ворф обнимал его, практически так же, как и когда они заснули. Он пошевелил пальцами, щекоча Гараку кончик носа, тот поморщился и смешно, с присвистом чихнул. Вздохнул — его дыхание приятно коснулось ладони. Ворф расслабленно прикрыл глаза, и в этот момент руку обожгло болью.

Гарак с неприкрытой, внезапной злобой укусил его за ладонь. И довольно ощутимо, пусть даже его зубы были плоскими и безопасными. Неожиданно Ворф разозлился. Ерунда, укус не был чрезмерно болезненным, но сам факт почему-то вывел его из себя. Он дернул рукой, переворачивая Гарака на спину, и прижал его локтем к постели, сильно надавив на солнечное сплетение.

Тот дёрнулся, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вдох.

— Доброе утро, регент, — прошипел он и злобно уставился Ворфу в лицо.

— Я не разрешал тебе кусаться! — рявкнул Ворф. Гарак смотрел на него глазами, полными ненависти, и это даже немного успокаивало. Он отпустил его, отодвинулся и встал. Хотелось, во-первых, в уборную, во-вторых, кофе.

Ворф подошел к репликатору и бросил:

— Рактаджино.

— Я просил не называть меня по имени, — ответил Гарак ему в спину. Звякнула цепь.

Ворф даже не стал оборачиваться, взял чашку из репликатора и сказал:

— Ты забываешься! К тому же, я не называл тебя по имени… сейчас.

Он отхлебнул обжигающе горячий кофе и, обойдя кровать, зашел в гальюн. Из зеркала на Ворфа посмотрело обычное заспанное лицо (как еще он мог выглядеть?), правда, волосы довольно сильно спутались. Нужно было перед сном их заплести, только вот когда? Дурацкая мысль. Дурацкая злость. Подспудно Ворф понимал, что именно взбесило его в этом ничем не примечательном поступке, и это злило даже сильнее. Собственная слабость, которую он так открыто проявил.

Облегчившись и сунув ненадолго голову под акустический душ, Ворф стал неторопливо расчесывать волосы, то и дело поднося чашку к губам. Раздражение, совершенно не похожее на приличный для клингона, достойный гнев, гадостно и липко плескалось внутри. Чего ещё можно было ждать от кардассианца? И главное, недавно то же самое неподчинение и попытки дать отпор вызывали совсем противоположный эффект. Может, дело в том, что Ворф не пытался как-либо задеть Гарака сейчас, в данный конкретный момент? Анализировать глупые эмоции не хотелось, но стоило, ради того, чтобы правильно выбрать тактику.

И теперь ещё и секса не обломится. Нет, конечно, можно попробовать… но злость мешала придумать способ, как этого добиться, чтобы не прибегать к ненужному и скучному принуждению. И не начать унижаться при этом. Ворф рыкнул на собственное отражение, дернул непослушную, не желающую распутываться прядь и вырвал клок волос. Какая ерунда. Нужно просто дать Гараку одеться и выставить прочь: пусть сидит в каюте один сколько влезет. Ворф допил рактаджино, задумчиво скатал волосы в шар и выбросил их вместе с кружкой в утилизатор. Да, именно так он и поступит.

Дверь свистнула, открываясь. Гарак сидел у спинки кровати, обхватив руками колени, но тут же повернул голову на звук. В его взгляде поблескивало что-то непонятное. Ворф в два шага подошел к изголовью (Гарак внимательно следил за каждым его движением, как и сам Ворф, краем глаза, за ним), достал из ящика ключ и бросил на постель.

— Одевайся и убирайся, — сказал он глухо. — Охранник тебя проведет.

Подобрав с пола грязный и пахнущий кардассианцем халат, Ворф накинул его на себя, но сейчас запах вызывал только неприязнь, так что он швырнул его на пол и достал из шкафа чистый.

Гарак, как будто не веря собственному счастью, подобрал ключ и потянулся к ошейнику, но тут же замер.

— Это снова проверка? — Он негромко вздохнул и положил ключ рядом с собой. — Регент, я помню все ваши обещания.

— Я обещал, что утром ошейника не будет. Снимай, пока я не передумал! — ответил Ворф, завязывая халат.

Тогда Гарак быстро схватил ключ и расстегнул ошейник. С облегченным стоном бросил его на пол, потом поднялся, покачиваясь. По шее ползла темная кровавая струйка — вчерашний порез снова раскрылся. Запах щекочуще и сладко наполнил ноздри. Ворф втянул воздух, но тут же резко и с раздражением выдохнул. Нет. Это слабость, которой не стоило поддаваться, потому что иначе её станут использовать против тебя. Уже стали.

— Поторопись! — бросил он. — Я не собираюсь ждать ещё год, пока ты оденешься.

— От меня пахнет так, что надпись «Меня всю ночь трахал регент» была бы менее очевидна. — Гарак застегнул брюки, выпрямился и развёл руками. — Даже если вы отправите меня по коридорам без одежды, это не удивит никого. Нет, это ни в коем случае не идея.

Он наклонился, подбирая сапоги.

— Не язви! — рявкнув, разозлившись еще сильнее, Ворф. — Иначе я действительно отправлю тебя обратно голым.

Он уселся в кресло, вытащил из подлокотника засевший там кинжал и начал критически осматривать лезвие. Теперь Ворф злился ещё и на себя, потому что так он проявил не гнев, а слабость. Оставалось надеяться, кардассианцы не понимают подобных нюансов.

Потоптавшись на месте, Гарак стащил незастегнутую рубашку, подошёл к Ворфу и опустился на колени у его ног. Это было неожиданно, как и произнесенные им слова.

— Я сожалею о том, что сделал и говорил.

Ворф внимательно всмотрелся ему в лицо, пытаясь найти следы чего-то такого, что взбесило бы сильнее и заставило просто вышвырнуть Гарака за дверь. Дежурный охранник отведет его в каюту и так. Или убьет. Не важно.

Гарак не улыбался, угодливости ни в голосе, ни во взгляде не слышалось, но это все равно была ложь.

— Не сожалеешь, — сказал Ворф. — Тебе это понравилось, так?

Злость клубилась в животе, не находя выхода.

— Сожалею. — Гарак без улыбки покачал головой. — Глупо проявлять агрессию в руках того, кто в любой момент может сломать тебе шею. Но я был слишком зол. Для вас эмоции проходят быстро, вспыхнули, сгорели и исчезли. Кардассианская память не исчезает. Вчера на проявление злости мне не хватило сил. Сегодня… — Он снова наклонил голову и выставил перед собой ладони. — Сегодня я был слишком сонным, чтобы рассуждать.

Ворф продолжал смотреть Гараку в глаза. Тот не отводил взгляда, хотя все равно казался неискренним. Большинство кардассианцев казались слишком увертливыми и скользкими, но Гарак — в особенности. И всё же, наверное, он действительно пытался объяснить, почему…

Ни один клингон не стал бы откладывать гнев на потом. Месть — бесспорно, но гнев? Абсолютно бессмысленно.

— Клингоны тоже всё помнят, — буркнул Ворф, — хоть и не сохраняют эмоции про запас. Ты что же, хочешь остаться?

Он не знал, как на это реагировать. Злиться почему-то не получалось. Такая глупость. Нужно как-то преодолеть…

— Я хочу объяснить. — Гарак помолчал и добавил, дёрнув уголками губ: — И немного хочу в туалет. Это серьёзная проблема.

Ворф тоже попытался скрыть улыбку, какое-то время старательно держал лицо, потом сдался и захохотал.

— Иди, — ответил он, махнув рукой с даг'тагхом в сторону уборной. — Я понял, почему ты так поступил, но это не значит, что я перестану делать то, что тебя так злит. Смирись.

Гарак кивнул, поднялся с колен и скрылся за дверью. Очень ненадолго. Вышел почти сразу.

Ворф благоразумно проводил Гарака взглядом — не стоило поворачиваться к нему спиной. Гарак двигался скованно и осторожно, почти крался, но Ворф понял, что это из-за боли в мышцах — и не только. Кардассианцы далеко не так выносливы, как клингоны, а Гарак еще пытался похваляться своей совершенной физиологией.

Он осторожно подошёл ближе и встал перед Ворфом. Гарак действительно слегка похудел и это ему шло. Из-за гребней его плечи казались шире, но это была всего лишь иллюзия. Только лицо стало слишком миловидным, даже для кардассианца.

— Так ты уйдёшь или нет? — резко спросил Ворф. Сначала он планировал спросить «останешься ли ты», но решил, что это слишком похоже на просьбу, и поменял формулировку. Не стоило проявлять ещё больше слабости, он и так достаточно раскрылся, слишком, чересчур. Зря.

— Мои желания не важны, — сказал Гарак. — Но я не перестану злиться на то, что меня разозлило.

Ворф с размаху воткнул кинжал обратно в подлокотник и встал. Гарак был ниже почти на голову, а с такого ракурса его лицо выглядело еще более узким и почти женским. Он все еще не улыбался. Такая непривычная серьезность. Ворфу вдруг захотелось вернуть на его лицо ту самую мечтательную улыбку, но это было совершенно дурацкое и неуместное желание.

— Пока я понимаю причину злости, она меня не волнует, — ответил он и, смочив палец слюной, стер с шеи Гарака подсохшую кровь.

Гарак запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Вздрогнул и мягко, знакомо улыбнулся.

— В следующий раз я попытаюсь предупредить прежде, чем действовать.

Ворф медленно облизнул палец. Манящий, сладковатый вкус. И улыбка. Ворф молча привлёк Гарака к себе и поцеловал, совсем простое, обыденное движение и действие. Гарак так же обыденно закинул руки ему на плечи, отвечая. Жаль только, их отношения не были настолько обычными и простыми. Или не жаль.

Имя Ворфу и правда нравилось. Оно звучало нежно и одновременно сдержанно, при этом совершенно экзотически, совсем не по-клингонски. Он не мог понять этой странной злости, а ещё — серьезности; видимо, Гараку вчера действительно это многое испортило. «Мы недостаточно близки». Злость колыхнулась в груди, но разозлиться по-настоящему не получалось. Правда, голова снова закружилась.

Ворф отстранился, но не выпустил Гарака из объятий, просто опустил голову ниже и прижался губами к царапине на шее.

Гарак вздрогнул, высвободил одну руку, сдвинул халат и провёл ногтями по груди.

— Хорошо, что вы вчера выбрали правильное место. — В голосе явственно звучала усмешка. — Гребни заживают труднее.

Ворф хмыкнул и, жмурясь, потерся о шею Гарака щекой. Поймал за руку и крепко сжал запястье, чувствуя, как под кожей бьётся пульс, спокойно и ровно.

— Я не выбирал. Но запомню, — сказал он, усмехаясь. — Некоторые кардассианцы — слишком ненадежные союзники.

Гарак окинул Ворфа пристальным, пытливым взглядом.

— Я не союзник, а пленник. Мне нет резона оставаться надежным. Но я ещё раз приношу извинения… Ворф.

— Ты мой личный пленник, — тут же ответил Ворф. Он ни на секунду не дал слабины, когда Гарак назвал его по имени, потому что это явно было расчетливым действием, для того, чтобы усыпить бдительность. Гарака всегда манила власть, он искал ее и в постели у интенданта Киры, и у самого Ворфа. Самым привлекательным в их отношениях было то, что Ворф мог поманить его властью и не дать ее. Или дать фальшивую. Кире на это не хватало ума. — И только от меня зависит, останешься ты им или нет. И от тебя. Хочешь свободу? Сделай так, чтобы я тебя освободил.

— Я найду решение. — Гарак усмехнулся и утвердительно кивнул. — И я прекрасно понимаю, от кого завишу целиком и полностью. Мои связи… мои оставшиеся и даже довольно ценные связи, не помогут в этой ситуации. Цепь ошибок, последняя из которых заключалась в том, что я решил не лететь на Баджор, а обратиться к клингонам.

А теперь он набивал себе цену, но это Ворфу даже нравилось. Как и ухмылка, которая всё равно делала лицо Гарака почти пронзительно красивым и порочным, пусть и совсем не походила на мягкую, мечтательную и сонную.

Сердце сделало в груди кульбит.

— Я хочу ещё раз лечь с тобой в постель, — сказал Ворф, понизив голос. — То, что ты обратился к клингонам — не ошибка, а единственное правильное твоё действие… но мне сейчас плевать.

— Не стоит говорить «нет», правильно? — Гарак отстранился, расстегивая брюки, и отвёл глаза. — Я не уверен, что вчерашняя ночь обошлась для меня без последствий.

Ворф сердито взглянул на Гарака: снова эта отвратительная покорность, он уже решил, что с ней покончено. И опять всё портит эта неохота, а ведь целовался Гарак с явным удовольствием и намерением продолжить.

— У меня нет дермального регенератора, клингонам они не нужны! — рявкнул он, собираясь остановить Гарака, но тут же вспомнил о вчерашнем желании. — Но ты можешь поработать ртом.

— Конечно, могу. — Гарак разулся и снял брюки, не глядя на Ворфа. — Жаль, что клингонам не нужны дермальные регенераторы. Думаю, это ложь. Истина в том, что клингонам жизненно необходимы эти приборы, если у них есть неклингонские любовники.

Он сложил одежду на полу и сел в изголовье кровати — там же, где сидел с утра.

Ворф медленно развязал пояс халата и сбросил его на пол. Потом забрался на кровать и лёг на бок, подперев голову рукой. Расслабленная и непринужденная поза, но ощущал себя Ворф до странного неловко, как подросток, и не мог понять, в чём же дело. Возбуждение ощущалось так же слабо, как иногда боль, и даже ночные фантазии сейчас казались совсем не такими привлекательными. Хотя всё равно очень зажигательными.

Гарак придвинулся ближе и, наклонив голову, окинул Ворфа долгим, странным взглядом, как будто пытался изучить его тело до каждой мелочи. Потом протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по гребню на его груди. Легкое, неторопливое, изучающее касание.

— Я хочу признаться: если бы мне пришлось уйти без продолжения, то это стало бы самым разочаровывающим событием дня. — Он мягко улыбнулся, придвинулся ещё ближе. — И, раз уж это утро стало утром откровений, я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, насколько мне действительно жаль о последствиях ночи и о том, что повторить будет затруднительно.

Гарак взял Ворфа за руку и коснулся его пальцами собственного паха. Ворф плавно провел большим пальцем по темной и ощутимо влажной полосе чешуек, обрамлявших ажан, вверх и вниз. Глаз от лица Гарака он не отвёл; тот моргнул, то ли болезненно, то ли с предвкушением — не разобрать. Верить ему Ворф все равно не собирался, но про себя порадовался, что метод наказания — выставить Гарака прочь — оказался бы и правда эффективным.

— Уверен, это не помешает тебе подрочить в процессе, — ответил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что грубость напускная. — Если тебе будет хотеться.

Гарак улыбнулся и сдвинул ладонь, чтобы подушечки пальцев оказались между складками, а потом осторожно провел рукой Ворфа снизу вверх, чтобы они коснулись кончика высунувшегося члена.

— Конечно, мне будет хотеться. Но это совсем не то же самое, чем ощущать, как это делаете вы.

Ворф улыбнулся и прихватил кончиками пальцев головку, такую мягкую, особенно если сравнивать с остальным.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я подрочил тебе, пока ты мне отсасываешь. Хм. Интересно, почему я должен это делать, — улыбнувшись шире, сказал он и вытянул член наружу, поглаживая ствол, гладкий, влажный и гораздо более плотный, чем головка, большим пальцем.

— На это нет никаких причин, я просто делюсь с вами моим сожалением, — сказал Гарак с легкой улыбкой. Его член выскользнул из пальцев и спрятался обратно, как морское животное в раковину. Гарак уже делал так один раз, но теперь Ворф увидел все в подробностях. И рассмеялся. Это не возбуждало, но очень забавляло.

— Похоже на фокус. Какой-то подозрительный трюк. Вы все так умеете? — спросил Ворф и тут же решил проверить, получится ли усилием воли заставить себя возбудиться. Раньше этого не приходилось делать, но в ранней юности… кто такого не пробовал?

— А если я скажу, что так умею только я один? — Гарак снова сдвинулся, положил ладонь Ворфу на грудь и провел вниз, до паха, зарылся пальцами в жёсткие волоски.

Ворф расхохотался. Во-первых, член ощутимо напрягся в ответ на его собственную попытку сделать это — хорошо! — а во-вторых, шутка вышла действительно смешной, даже для кардассианца. Надо же, умеет он один. Гарак несильно потянул за волосы в паху, и Ворф подался навстречу его движению.

— Очень смешно. Нет, не поверю, — сказал он и сжал в пальцах запястье Гарака, сдвигая его руку к члену.

Гарак притворно вздохнул, лёг набок и ткнулся лицом в пах.

— М-м-м-м… — Он понизил голос, прижимаясь губами к коже, и Ворф зажмурился в ответ на странную ласку. — Как жаль, что вас не проведёт даже такая искусная ложь.

Его пальцы послушно сомкнулись вокруг члена.

— Не слишком искусная, — рассеянно ответил Ворф. Было непривычно, приятно и слегка щекотно, но выяснять, все ли кардассианцы так делают, не хотелось вообще. Да и зачем? Он снова провёл большим пальцем по складкам ажана, заметно более влажным, поймал носом знакомый, остро-сладкий запах, не настолько свежий, как раньше, но насыщенный и более многогранный. Коснулся потемневшей кожистой «капли», которая наверняка тоже как-то называлась.

Это походило на самый обычный, рутинный секс двух любовников, проснувшихся поутру в одной постели, с неторопливым изучением тел друг друга, мягкой лаской, отсутствием любого негативного подтекста, вроде плена, предательства или чего-то ещё. Очень, очень странно.

Гарак снова вздрогнул, кончиками пальцев сдвинул кожу с головки и коснулся её языком. Прикосновения были такими же осторожными и пытливыми, как будто он исследовал тело Ворфа, разглядывая и проверяя все до мелочи, каждую реакцию плоти. Это возбуждало даже сильнее, чем если бы он просто взял член в рот. К тому же, ощущения после такой насыщенной ночи были острее и ярче, и даже легкое касание языка вызывало дрожь в паху. А еще Гарак и сам ощутимо вздрагивал при прикосновениях, и тоже возбуждался всё сильнее: кончик его члена, явно сам по себе, высунулся из укрытия, поблескивая от влаги. Ворф придвинулся ближе, принюхиваясь. Да, именно так запах ему нравился больше всего: сладкий, развратный, смешанный с его собственным и наверняка с естественными выделениями, очень животный и притягательный.

Гарак сжал член чуть сильнее и провел ладонью вдоль ствола. Еще раз тронул языком, и Ворф, не в силах сдержаться, вздрогнул.

— Говорят, у клингонов дублируются все органы, — касаясь головки губами, произнес Гарак. — Даже половые. Как занимательно разглядывать вас, регент. Изучать. Этот гребень посредине… Их действительно… два?

Такое было на грани допустимого, но сейчас дерзость только возбуждала. Ворф оскалил зубы, широко улыбаясь.

— Два, — ответил он. — Сросшихся. Не разговаривай.

Гарак мягко рассмеялся и облизнул член, будто пробовал на вкус. Скорее всего так и было.

— Нравится? — спросил Ворф.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он подтащил Гарака за бёдра ближе и провел языком вдоль щели, от торчащего кончика члена до самой промежности.

— Когда я говорил про изысканное блюдо, я совсем не шутил. — Гарак облизнул его член от корня до головки. — Да… Очень нравится.

Вместо ответа Ворф нырнул языком в ажан, неглубоко, дразняще касаясь внутренней поверхности складок, наверняка очень чувствительной посте всего, чем они занимались ночью.

— Мы, кардассианцы… — Гарак тихо зашипел, вздрагивая, потом аккуратно коснулся яичек и сжал их. — Мы ужасно развратны. И ваши действия меня слишком… Отвлекают.

Прикосновение оказалось очень приятным. Ворф едва не застонал от удовольствия и сунул язык глубже. Гарак дернулся.

— Или так, — пробормотал он практически в самую щель, и от каждого движения губ Гарак едва заметно вздрагивал, — и ты терпишь, или я сажусь в кресло, а ты отсасываешь мне и дрочишь себе сам. Выбирай.

Гарак снова осторожно сжал пальцами яички, с нажимом обхватил губами головку и тут же выпустил её.

— Значит, это ваши фантазии? Знаете? Я не против.

Фантазии? Ворф бросил на Гарака возмущенный взгляд и напоследок сильно сжал губами его высунувшийся наружу член, втянул в рот как можно глубже. И выпустил, когда Гарак судорожно задержал дыхание.

— У меня много идей насчет тебя, — сказал Ворф, отстранился и слез с кровати, глядя на Гарака сверху вниз. — Это только одна из них.

Он уселся в кресло, устроился поудобнее, раздвинув колени, и подпер щеку кулаком.

Гарак соскользнул с кровати, подошёл к креслу и опустился между его ног.

— Мне нравится слово «много» в этой фразе. Оно обещает. Многое. — Он с улыбкой поднял голову, глядя Ворфу в глаза. Снова сжал член в руке и с лёгким нажимом провел по нему тыльной стороной ногтей.

Наверняка существовало название для тех случаев, когда лишний раз повторяются слова, это тоже какой-то вид юмора, но Ворф никогда не интересовался такими вещами и потому выбросил эту мысль из головы. Гарак хищно улыбался, поблескивая в полутьме белыми зубами, сейчас в нем не было ни крохи раздражавшей Ворфа покорности. Прикосновение к члену заставило его глухо зарычать и наклониться вперед. Гарак умудрялся создать иллюзию контроля даже там, где ее и быть не могло. Ворф сердито оскалился, тогда он быстро облизнул губы, не отводя взгляда, а потом опустил голову.

Наконец-то. Рот у Гарака был прохладным, а язык — шершавым и очень пронырливым. Да, именно пронырливым, самое подходящее слово. Он обхватил губами только головку, как будто поддразнивая, и Ворф, протянув руку, сжал пальцы у него на шее. Он не собирался пока подгонять Гарака, но мотивация не помешает. Гребни чувствительные, так? Гребень был горячий, и Ворф надавил немного сильнее.

Гарак судорожно выдохнул и подался вперёд, подчиняясь нажиму. Пробежался языком по чувствительной коже, выпустил член изо рта, аккуратно подул, а потом снова захватил — поглубже, насколько мог своим аккуратным ртом. Дразнил, теперь уже Ворф не сомневался. Ну, хватит. Было приятно, но недостаточно, чтобы удовольствие стало полным. Слишком мало. Неощутимо. Не выдержав, Ворф дернул его к себе, чтобы член вошёл глубже, упёрся в горло. Волосы спадали Гараку на лицо, и Ворф запустил в них пальцы, крепко сжав затылок.

— Быстрее. И глубже, — скомандовал он и заставил наклонить голову, задавая темп.

О, да. Именно так, как хотелось, быстро, насыщенно, плотно. Гарак крепко жмурился, и его губы припухли именно так, как Ворф себе представлял. Головка изредка цеплялась за зубы, но легкая боль только сильнее возбуждала, придавала процессу остроты. Ворф заставлял его двигаться всё быстрее, но слишком скоро кончать не хотелось, поэтому в какой-то момент он потянул Гарака за волосы, отстранил и начал медленно, дразня водить головкой по губам. Напряжение в мошонке потихоньку ослабевало, а горячая пелена, которая туманила взгляд, начинала рассеиваться.

Гарак, тяжело дыша, оперся ладонями о его бёдра и сжал пальцы, царапая кожу, пытаясь, наверное, причинить боль. Смешно. И приятно.

— Даже удивительно, регент, как вы доверчивы в этот момент. Вы же прекрасно знаете, как кардассианцы любят кусаться. — Гарак облизнул губы и усмехнулся, ловя головку члена языком.

Ворф широко и зубасто усмехнулся.

— Укусишь меня и умрешь. И ты это знаешь, — выдохнул он и опять запустил пальцы Гараку в волосы, заставляя ускориться. Головка тыкалась в мягкое, горячее и влажное, Ворф пригибал голову Гарака все чаще и чаще, потому что яйца снова поджались, а в паху кололо словно иголкой. Но стоило удержаться на грани, сохранить разум чистым, потому что хотелось посмотреть. Ворф открыл глаза и наклонился, вглядываясь Гараку в лицо.

Короткое и яркое удовольствие. Шум в ушах, темнота. Ворф толкнулся вперед как можно глубже, придерживая Гарака за голову, и ровно задышал, пытаясь сосредоточиться и восстановить контроль. Раз. Сперма обычно выплескивалась за семь или восемь толчков. Два. Ох, как же хорошо. Три. Гарак прищурился крепче и дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться. Четыре. Давно надо было попробовать так сделать. Пять. В глазах снова потемнело, пришлось мотнуть головой. Шесть. Голова кружилась, но нужно было считать. Семь.

Ворф отстранился. Немного спермы выплеснулось Гараку на губы, щеку и подбородок. Ворф выдохнул, но получилось ещё, на этот раз — на плечо и руку.

Гарак закашлялся так, что на глазах выступили слезы, отшатнулся, опускаясь на пол.

— Вы, клингоны… всегда так… чрезмерны… — Он улыбнулся, провел пальцами по подбородку и облизнул их. — Всегда так щедры.

Ворф расхохотался и сел ровнее, опираясь рукой о подлокотник. Кашель не входил в его фантазии, но это не мешало. Гарак облизывался очень, очень соблазнительно и развратно, как и хотелось.

Ворф раздвинул колени шире.

— И член тоже вылижи, — сказал он.

Гарак прищурился, кивнул, а потом провёл языком по плечу, убирая белёсые капли. Бросив на Ворфа быстрый и очень острый взгляд из-под ресниц.

Картина как будто отпечаталась на веках изнутри.

Ворф на секунду задержал дыхание. Это было очень красиво, мимолетная красота момента, которая умирает, не успев родиться. Потом Гарак придвинулся ближе, поднял голову, внимательно вглядываясь Ворфу в лицо, и дышать стало проще. Он опустил ладони на бедра, наклонился, проводя по члену языком. Удовольствие от прикосновения было таким сильным, что почти переходило грань неприятного. Но только грань, не больше. Ворф усмехнулся и, взяв член в руку, оттянул крайнюю плоть.

— И здесь. Дочиста.

Гарак тихо засмеялся, поймал член губами и втянул его в рот, аккуратно проводя языком по головке.

— Я должен предупредить, — он прервался и потёрся щекой о ладонь Ворфа, — даже самые большие мои усилия не заменят акустический душ.

Не в силах сдерживаться, Ворф крепко зажмурился, потом несколько раз моргнул и выдохнул. Очень насыщенно. Почти как электрический разряд.

— Ещё одно слово, и я заставлю тебя вылизывать меня везде, — рявкнул он. — Чтобы твой язык был занят более важным…

В этот момент «Негх’Вар» содрогнулся, и, Ворф вскочил на ноги, оттолкнув Гарака. Тот мимолетно и едва заметно оскалил зубы, а потом тоже встал. Ворф сдернул халат и начал торопливо одеваться.

Отвернувшись, Гарак натянул брюки и потянулся за сапогами.

— Люди?

Судно снова тряхнуло, едва ощутимо, вибрация. Знакомо. Как вчера.

— Да. Терранцы, — ответил Ворф, застегивая пряжки на броне. Коммуникатор, который валялся на тумбочке, запищал. Очень вовремя. Его должны были оповестить до атаки, а не после! Ворф, быстро покосившись на Гарака, включил связь и рявкнул, не давая вставить слова: — Ждите меня на мостике!

Накинув плащ и обувшись, Ворф выпрямился и посмотрел на Гарака. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, с отчетливо недовольным видом. Интересно, потому ли, что ему не терпится вступить в бой с врагами Альянса? Мысль показалась Ворфу забавной, и он сказал:

— Пойдешь на мостик со мной. Но будешь молчать, пока я не обращусь к тебе, а если обращусь, называть меня «ваше величество».

Конечно, Гарак не захочет идти. Скорее всего, он просто боится. Будет еще больше кривиться и заискивать, и это непривычное, странное чувство, которое испытал к нему Ворф, просто исчезнет само собой. Тогда он отправит Гарака в каюту, пусть отсиживается там.

Ещё одно попадание, удар, толчок, и Гарак вцепился в спинку кресла. Потом шагнул к Ворфу, встав прямо перед ним. В глазах танцевали знакомые злые огоньки.

— Только не «ваше величество». — Он поморщился и застегнул последние застежки на броне. — Статус постельной игрушки не делает меня вашим подданным.

Злость плеснула Ворфу в лицо кровавой пеленой. Он выдернул из подлокотника кинжал, схватил Гарака за воротник и, встряхнув, подтащил к себе.

— Твоя гордость не имеет значения, — рявкнул он, прижимая лезвие к его горлу. — И я не стану тратить на нее время… и на тебя, если ты хочешь и дальше оставаться всего лишь постельной игрушкой. Это твой выбор! Решай!

Он оттолкнул его и сунул даг'тагх в ножны. Коммуникатор запищал еще раз.

Гарак поморщился, отступил, одернув одежду. Не слишком далеко. Разве что на полшага.

— Я пойду с вами. И буду молчать. Отвечать, когда спросят. Это всё. И вы, регент, прекрасно знаете, что мои знания тактики терранцев гораздо ценнее, чем обращение «ваше величество». Нет, никакого панибратства с моей стороны тоже не будет.

Коммуникатор все пищал. Ворф окинул Гарака пристальным взглядом. Нет, это не страх. Что-то другое, непонятное и оттого любопытное. Что-то, чего Ворф не видел в кардассианцах, потому что не интересовался. Не придавал значения. Не приглядывался.

А стоило бы приглядеться.

И пусть даже Гарак слишком явно хотел отвоевать потерянную вершину, Ворф не собирался так просто ему потворствовать. Пускай борется. Доказывает. Как любой из них. Как все и каждый. Гарак смотрел на него потемневшими от затаенного гнева глазами и молчал. Ворф снова схватил его за воротник, притянул к себе, но на этот раз поцеловал.

Гарак вцепился ему в волосы и торопливо, яростно ответил на поцелуй, вкладывая в него всю, наверное, оставшуюся злость.

Коммуникатор пищал. Ворф знал, что нельзя его выключать, он должен был ответить и получить отчёт, должен прекратить поцелуй, должен защитить «Негх’Вар», это его обязанность. Необходимость. Он и не выключал. Коммуникатор продолжал пищать.

Язык Гарака щекотно и сладко касался нёба прямо за верхними зубами. Ворф выдохнул ему в рот и с усилием отстранился.

Тогда коммуникатор затих, и тут же раздался дверной звонок. Ворф с силой ударил по сенсору и вышел, едва не сбив с ног, кажется, К’Темока. Или кого-то другого. Плевать! Шагая по коридору в сторону турболифта, Ворф не оглядывался.

Он и так знал, что Гарак идёт за ним. И точно теперь не отстанет.


	3. Божественное присутствие и отсутствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарак решает одну проблему, по крайней мере, пытается решить. Ворф, вероятно, делает то же самое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После этой главы будет небольшая пауза: один из авторов немного занят другим текстом. Но эту штуку мы забрасывать не будем, потому что вокруг слишком много всякой дряни, а эскапизм помогает справиться с тревожностью. Надеемся, что и вам.
> 
> Кардассианская анатомия основана на [хэдканоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) **tinsnip** (русский [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846)).

Всю неделю Гарак был очень занят. Действительно занят: просматривал отчеты с кардассианских и клингонских кораблей, составлял общие сводки и собственные отчеты с личными характеристиками участников мятежа — тех из них, о ком он точно помнил. Их слабые стороны, привычки, родственные связи. Жаль, что клингоны редко придают значение важным деталям.

На это уходило время, все свободное время, не занятое сном или присутствием на мостике в моменты редких стычек с противником. Тогда Гарак был там, вместе с регентом — на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы это казалось (и было) почтительностью. На том расстоянии, которое позволяло скрыться c глаз регента, пока тот занят празднованием победы или разборками с подчиненными. Гарак до сих пор оставался пленником, но если регент забывал о нем, то рано или поздно все тот же знакомый охранник — да, надо бы спросить его имя — отводил его назад в каюту. Как ненужную игрушку, и Гарака это устраивало. Внимание регента было… излишне разрушительным, даже дермальный регенератор помогал не так, как хотелось бы. Но это мелочи. Больше всего Гарак боялся, что регент вспомнит тот злосчастный укус, оказавшийся предложением стать, как оно там, парма… не важно, возлюбленным. Это обещало слишком много неприятностей, особенно теперь, когда они возвращались на Кронос. Корабль нуждался в ремонте, команда корабля нуждалась в пополнении, и Гарак надеялся, что там, именно там, на клингонской столичной планете он найдет способ связаться с Кардассией и исчезнуть с корабля. Напрасная надежда, но другой не оставалось.

Он отложил падд и потер усталые глаза. Пару дней назад регент вызвал его в каюту, но в тот момент, когда Гарак уже начал раздеваться, отвлекся на срочный межпланетный вызов. Сейчас не поймешь, считать это везением или неудачей. Тогда, вылетая за дверь прямо в руки охранника, Гарак был зол и раздосадован. Все же регент вызывал у него слишком яркие эмоции, и поэтому стоило как можно скорее оказаться максимально дальше от него. Это деструктивно. Это опасно и рискованно. На планете нужно будет осторожно напомнить регенту о Кире и отправиться ее искать — если, конечно, регент отпустит того, кого даже спать укладывает на цепи. Слабая надежда все же оставалась: быть может, Тейн решит, что Гарак еще пригодится правительству Кардассии?

Дверь тихонько свистнула — конечно, без звонка или стука, — и Гарак вздрогнул, а потом вскочил на ноги. На пороге стоял регент. Легок на помине.

— Ты обещал предоставить свой отчет, — сказал он и завертел головой, оглядываясь. — Я хочу услышать его прежде, чем мы окажемся на планете.

Найдя наконец подходящую мишень, регент сбросил с комода лежавший там комм-браслет. Никогда не поймёшь, что для него настоящая причина, а что — просто повод. Гарак проследил за полётом комм-браслета. Почти никогда. Он снова поднял падд с постели и сжал его в руках.

— Уверяю вас, регент, все будет готово вовремя. Но сейчас мне нужно ещё три-четыре часа. Сделать раньше физически невозможно. Наверное, я переоценил свои таланты в этой сфере.

Регент схватил аккуратно придвинутый к рабочему терминалу стул, развернул и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Через полтора часа мы будем уже на Кроносе, — проворчал он и прищурился, сверля Гарака взглядом. — Так что давай что есть.

— Если очень коротко, то… — Гарак наклонил голову к плечу, разглядывая своего гостя. Регенту не приходилось прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы быть максимально заметным и впечатляющим — ни на мостике, ни тем более здесь, в тесной каюте, больше похожей на миниатюрный склеп. — Если совсем коротко, то один мелкий корабль землян, какой бы силы он ни был, не даст им окончательной победы, разве что возможность удержать у себя Терок Нор. Но их слишком много. В отчётах есть информация о полутысяче мелких очагов восстания. И баджорцы, кажется, склонны сменить сторону в Альянсе, многие из них сделали это уже сейчас. Кардассия никогда бы так не унизилась.

Регент протянул руку и шевельнул пальцами, требуя отчёт.

— Где один корабль, там несколько, — сказал он. — Твои варианты, как действовать? Поймать интенданта, конечно, можешь не говорить. Что еще?

Гарак шагнул вперед и послушно протянул регенту падд. Где-то внутри сердце пропустило удар. Расслабляться нельзя: не оставил ли он чего-нибудь личного в черновике? Нет, конечно, Гараку хватало осторожности не делать таких глупостей, но мало ли чего регент мог найти в примечаниях и додумать.

— Кроме самих собой разумеющихся войны и подавления восстаний… Пресечь возможность попадания повстанцев в альтернативную вселенную? Не реально. Самим связаться с той стороной? Там наши расы по разную сторону фронта. А если найти тех, кто готов нам помогать…

— Они захотят что-то взамен, — задумчиво ответил регент, листая падд. Пролистал отчет до конца и снова отмотал в начало, внимательно выискивая что-нибудь интересное. Судя по разочарованному виду, не нашёл. Гарак не знал, хорошо это или плохо; для собственного благополучия стоит считать, что не очень хорошо. — Никто не станет помогать нам просто так. Я бы не стал. Ты тоже.

— Но повстанцам эти благостные идиоты помогли просто так, даже рискуя своими жизнями. Терранцы, что с них возьмёшь. — Гарак снова отступил назад, зажмурился, вдыхая остро пахнущий воздух. Регент напоминал о своём присутствии даже с закрытыми глазами. — Это… Долгосрочный план. Сначала стоит узнать, что людям с той стороны вообще может быть нужно. Я слышал, у них война. Серьёзная.

Тот поднял голову, бросив на Гарака быстрый и тяжелый взгляд.

— Любая война серьёзная, — отрезал регент. Он снова уставился в падд и скривился, не найдя того, что искал. Значит, все-таки плохо. — Что еще ты «слышал»? Почему об этом ни слова в отчете? Мне нужны полные сведения о том, что происходит в альтернативной вселенной, и поскорее! Поэтому ты отправишься со мной на планету, чтобы я мог контролировать процесс. Будешь сопровождать меня везде и предоставлять данные немедленно!

Регент угрожающе оскалил зубы, и Гарак вздрогнул, очень надеясь, что этого не заметят. Каждый раз, когда он начинал думать, что находится хотя бы в относительной безопасности, хватало одного жеста регента, чтобы эти мысли моментально исчезли.

— Это только слухи. Я не успел дописать отчёт, вы же видите. Быть может, выйдет лучше, если вы предоставите мне свободу? Шаттл и возможность передвигаться самостоятельно для поиска информации? Так я смогу навести необходимые справки, пообщаться с осведомителями.

На лице регента застыло странное выражение, как будто он не мог решить, рассмеяться ему или заорать.

— Нет, — ответил он максимально не терпящим прекословий тоном, видимо, решив выбрать третий вариант. — Но я дам тебе некоторые полномочия. И адъютанта… со временем, если ты докажешь свою эффективность в качестве моего советника. Мне нужна полная сводка насчет политической ситуации, расстановки сил, наличия и отсутствия технологий. Ключевых фигур повстанцев, и какую роль они играют в той вселенной.

О да, адъютант особенно пригодится в постели. Регент совсем не хотел отпускать свою новую игрушку, конечно, было бы странно даже надеяться. Гарак поймал брошенный ему падд и радостно улыбнулся, ведь именно этого регент наверняка ожидал.

— Я всегда счастлив приносить вам пользу. Вам и всему Альянсу, конечно же.

— Тебе нужна кардассианская одежда. Форма и гражданский костюм. Но если тебя устраивает клингонская, я возражать не стану.

Не важно, чего хотел добиться своим заявлением регент, но для Гарака избавиться от неудобной одежды значило едва ли не больше, чем от цепи, по уровню комфорта точно. Хотя цепь, конечно, сильнее влияла на чувство собственного достоинства.

— Не устраивает. Одежда вашей расы не рассчитана на некоторые… Физические особенности. И если вы не возражаете…

Регент немедленно уставился Гараку в пах и ухмыльнулся, потом поманил к себе. Чего еще стоило ожидать?

— Не возражаю, если ты снимешь ее прямо сейчас, — сказал он, широко улыбаясь.

Это становилось слишком привычным — раздеваться по первому требованию регента. Как унизительно. Унизительней ошейника, если подумать, но думать об этом было нельзя. Гарак наклонился, поднимая комм-браслет, а потом, стараясь не коснуться регента — в тесной каюте это был настоящий вызов, — положил падд и браслет на место.

— Но перед выходом с корабля… Я ведь смогу одеться?

Регент внимательно посмотрел Гараку в лицо, явно взвешивая, что сказать.

— Конечно. Тебя должны принимать всерьёз, пока я считаю это нужным.

Неожиданный ответ. Всерьёз? Гарак остановился в полуметре от регента, замер, разглядывая его лицо, а потом не удержался и рассмеялся. Если бы у регента присутствовало чувство юмора, эти слова можно было принять за шутку.

— Я только что понял, что действительно обладаю статусом, хоть каким-то, впервые после сдачи Терок Нор. Это парадоксально и неожиданно.

Он рванул пряжку, стаскивая до боли неудобные брюки. Клингонские половые органы, чудовищно огромные и избыточные, располагались ниже кардассианских, поэтому их одежда предполагала много свободного пространства в промежности, а массивная застежка и слишком плотный пояс больно сдавливали самые чувствительные чешуйки. Почти пытка, если задуматься.

— Это очень зыбкий статус, — сказал регент, следя за действиями Гарака. Он расстегнул фибулу на плаще и сбросил его на спинку стула, потянулся к застежкам брони. — Его очень легко лишиться, достаточно, чтобы я остался чем-то недоволен.

— Вот поэтому это так смешно. — Гарак стащил рубашку, опустил её на пол вслед за брюками, а потом, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, сделал шаг вперёд и положил ладони на кисти регента. — Позвольте, я сам расстегну? Раз уж мне все равно не вернуть репутацию целомудренного существа?

Бросив застежки, регент протянул руку и взял Гарака за подбородок. Второй он сжал коснувшиеся его пальцы, но тут же выпустил.

— Если у тебя и была репутация целомудренного существа, то разве что в далёком детстве, — пробормотал регент и погладил Гарака по щеке. — Расстёгивай.

Лицо обожгло жаром — клингоны слишком теплые. Гарак на секунду зажмурился, потом выдохнул и занялся бронёй регента — гораздо более вычурно украшенной, чем его собственная. Клингоны исповедовали отказ от излишеств, но при этом так явно любили побрякушки и так часто страдали от своего позерства. Раса парадоксов, и регент был типичнейшим представителем.

Застежки раскрылись с лёгким щелчком. Гарак стащил броню, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы не зацепить волосы регента, а затем запустил ладонь в расстегнутый ворот. Не теплые — горячие, и это было так приятно.

— Если бы у меня хоть когда-то была такая репутация, пожалуй, это было бы абсолютным позором.

В ответ регент провел кончиками пальцев по шейному гребню Гарака вниз, к ключице, и усмехнулся. Что ж, можно считать это одобрением. Им всегда будет, чем заняться вдвоём — без адъютантов, слуг и прочей мелочи, Гарак не собирался делиться. Он наклонился и свободной рукой сжал пряжку ремня. Нельзя слишком наглеть, точнее, делать то, что регент считает наглостью, но как же хотелось!

— Возможно, это не важно, но мне нравится секс с вами.

Гарак рванул ворот рубашки — ткань разошлась по шву, все равно под бронёй это будет незаметно, — и сел регенту на колено, готовясь в тот же момент полететь на пол. Тот не стал его стряхивать: удивленно поднял брови, но тут же, рыкнув, подтянул Гарака к себе и заглянул в глаза.

— Нравится? — переспросил он. — Насколько сильно?

Нельзя отвечать правду, это слабость, она может убить. Гарак очень постарался не отвести взгляд, но выдержал лишь секунду и все-таки моргнул. Насколько? Настолько, чтобы спокойно относиться к порезам и ссадинам в процессе? Настолько, чтобы дать затрахать себя, а потом едва дойти до каюты из-за боли, которая ещё утром казалась несущественной? Настолько, чтобы снова напрашиваться на то же самое?

— Это ваш запах. — Гарак улыбнулся и расстегнул пряжку на брюках регента. — Он заставляет меня действовать слишком настойчиво.

Не только запах, конечно. Скорее, облегчение. Сказанные регентом слова, пусть и ничем пока не подтвержденные, давали надежду на улучшение положения — а это пьянило, провоцировало на неожиданные действия, бурлило внутри и желало выхода.

Регент тут же обнял его за талию, а вторую руку сунул в трусы.

— Мне нравится твоя смелость, когда она не переходит границы, — сказал он и поцеловал Гарака, прижав к себе.

Что регент знал о смелости? Ровным счётом ничего, что выходило бы за рамки глупых клингонских представлений. Знать бы ещё, что он может счесть переходом границы.

Гарак обнял регента за шею, отвечая на поцелуй, аккуратно провел пальцами другой руки по его паху, опустил ладонь ниже. Половые органы регента не переставали его ужасать, но теперь это был уже привычный лёгкий ужас.

Регент моментально ответил тем же, прижав ладонь сильнее и нырнув пальцами внутрь. Гарак хрипло выдохнул, не прерывая поцелуя, подался навстречу этим жадным и горячим пальцам. Кажется, кардассианцы в его лице так и не смогут доказать регенту, что вовсе не такие похотливые, как тот думает. Он прервал поцелуй и прижался лбом ко лбу регента: клингонам все равно не понять, до какой степени это интимный жест.

— Мне это нравится настолько, что я даже рад, что вы не хотите меня освобождать.

Немного того, что похоже на правду. Гарак снова усмехнулся, теперь уже сам глядя регенту в глаза. Тот улыбнулся, оскалив зубы, потом, отстранившись, одним рывком стащил с себя рубашку.

— Не хочу, — ответил он. — И не буду. Даже не надейся.

Столкнув Гарака с колена, регент встал и выпрямился. Каюта была слишком маленькая, и сейчас это пришлось очень кстати — в помещении побольше Гарак, не удержавшись, упал бы. Здесь этому помешал край кровати, за которую Гарак успел схватиться, так что на пол он приземлился довольно мягко, сел и выпрямился, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Регент возвышался над ним, заслоняя собой все, а свет лампы превращал взлохмаченные волосы в сияющий нимб, точь-в-точь как на религиозных картинах терранцев, Расстегнутые брюки болтались на бедрах, рубашка, слишком сильно порванная, свисала неопрятным лоскутом, но даже это не портило впечатления.

— Я давно отбросил надежду, регент. Наслаждаюсь тем, что есть.

Тот стянул сапоги и разделся полностью, отбросив одежду за спину, потом встал на колени и заглянул Гараку в лицо.

— Хочешь, трахну тебя прямо на полу? — спросил он. — Или предпочтешь койку?

Что бы Гарак ни ответил, регент сам выберет место. Нельзя поддаваться иллюзиям и считать, будто от него что-то зависит.

— Для вас это имеет значение? — Гарак улыбнулся, провел ногтями по гребню на груди регента и решил озвучить то, о чем думал уже давно. — Наверное, регент, ваши древние боги выглядели как вы.

— Наши боги давно мертвы. Клингоны убили их, — сказал тот, придвигаясь к Гараку вплотную. Брови регента сдвинулись к переносице, а губы сжались, будто он собирался то ли зарычать, то ли ударить без предупреждения. Или просто скрывал улыбку. Ещё неделю назад это показалось бы угрозой, а сейчас сердце только забилось сильнее. Страх и возбуждение, лучшая взрывчатая смесь. — Кардассианцы верят в богов?

Регент снова спутал Кардассию и Баджор, с их вечным стремлением отказаться от собственной воли, переложив всю ответственность на высшие силы, жалкая раса. Гарак подался навстречу, провёл языком по его щеке.

— Мы верим только в себя. Себя и свои возможности. Это освобождает от условностей и мотивирует.

Регент засмеялся и толкнул Гарака в грудь, вынуждая лечь на пол. Сдернул с него трусы, сунул колено между ног и склонился, приблизив лицо к лицу.

— Эгоистичная религия. Сейчас ты тоже веришь в себя?

— Эта религия называется «здравый смысл». — Чешуйки на шее пылали. Хорошо, что клингонам плевать на эти признаки возбуждения, хорошо, что регент не знает, как действует на своего пленника. Вдруг ему станет скучно без испуганной добычи? Гарак приподнялся на локте и потряс головой, чтобы растрепавшиеся волосы вернулись на место. — Хотите, я начну поклоняться вам?

Сейчас регент выглядел действительно устрашающе, так же, как и обычно, впрочем, но нормальные люди без одежды казались слабее и временами даже смешнее. С регентом это не срабатывало. Он медленно облизнул губы, заглядывая Гараку в глаза. Пытался найти сомнения в вере, выискивал слабость и неуверенность, будто Гарак не мог обмануть его, если бы захотел.

— Ты можешь попробовать. Я хотел бы посмотреть на твои попытки.

— Я попробую. Надеюсь, вы будете снисходительны к прозелиту? — Гарак притянул регента за талию, прижался грудью, чувствуя, как скользят ребра его гребня по чувствительным чешуйкам, будто специально созданные друг для друга. Божество. Жестокое и непостижимое божество, в котором хотелось раствориться. Желание пугало своей парадоксальностью, но Гарак ничего не мог с собой поделать. Реакции тела существовали отдельно от разума. — Не бойтесь, регент, я не стремлюсь убить своего бога.

— Конечно, не стремишься. Без меня у тебя не останется шансов, — понизив голос, произнес регент. Он опустил руку и провел кончиками пальцев по складкам ажана, слегка раздвинул их, лаская внутреннюю поверхность, настойчиво и жадно. Слишком чувствительно, но останавливать это не хотелось. И нельзя, даже если бы… Опустив голову, регент поймал губами губы, нырнул вглубь рта языком. Огромный, пугающий половой орган твердо упирался Гараку в бедро. И Гарак сдался, у него не было шансов, он сдавался всегда, рано или поздно, и гораздо чаще рано. Прут[1] выскользнул навстречу ладони. Гарак обнял регента за шею обеими руками, зажмурился, с сожалением прекращая затягивающий и кружащий голову поцелуй, и прошептал:

— Я знаю, есть религии, где люди жертвуют тело богам.

Регент мягко сжал выскользнувший прямо в руку прут, помассировал пальцами основание, будто знал, как это приятно на самом деле. Будто хотел доставить удовольствие. Прикосновения вызывали волны жаркого и почти стыдного наслаждения, тело буквально ныло от желания большего. Завтра Гарак снова будет об этом жалеть. Важно: не забыть дермальный регенератор. Нужно было выбрать кровать, но теперь поздно, к тому же, места на ней хватало ровно на одного.

— Раздвинь ноги, — прошептал регент с улыбкой. — Пошире.

Гарак отбросил лишние мысли и повиновался.

Регент опустился ниже и дразнящими движениями провел головкой вдоль складок ажана[2]. Вверх, потом вниз. Прижал крепче, и его громадный прут сам нырнул внутрь. Гарак аккуратно двинулся навстречу, ощущая, как горячая головка движется по стенкам. Регент не торопился, то ли дразня, то ли боясь причинить боль. Странное божество.

Где-то в глубине души Гарак до сих пор не мог поверить, что регент способен заниматься сексом с осторожностью и нежностью. Это никак не укладывалось в воспоминания об их первом опыте взаимодействия. И контраст буквально разрывал на части, оставляя в любом удовольствии капельку страха. Как идти по перилам моста, переброшенного высоко над рекой.

Регент подхватил Гарака под бёдра, приподнимая, и толкнулся глубже, но войти полностью не смог: головка упёрлась в стенку сумки. Гарак зажмурился, ожидая продолжения и боли. Боли не было. Осторожно подавшись назад, регент приподнял его выше и снова вошел плавным, неторопливым движением. По коже, поднимаясь от живота, пробежала волна приятной дрожи. Опасная ласковость, которой хотелось поддаться.

Гарак мягко, почти мечтательно улыбнулся и обхватил его ногами. Сейчас ему нравилась парадоксальность клингонов. Нравилась так, как никогда раньше.

— Я не стал бы гарантировать, — он тихо зашипел от особо чувствительного точка и сжал ноги чуть сильнее, — не стал бы… Гарантировать, что в этот раз все получится, как в прошлый. Это был… Безумный поступок.

Регент сдвинулся и сел, подогнув под себя ноги. Гарак крепче сжал его талию, регент, как будто поддавшись внезапному порыву, обвел кончиком пальца его губы, но тут же отдёрнул руку. Опустил на живот, сжал в ладони прут. Кардассианец бы обвел пальцем чуфу[3], но Гарак не собирался говорить об этом. Регент решит, что им управляют…

— У нас… — выдохнул регент, — не хватит времени на такое. Молчи. Или… не молчи.

— Что я должен говорить? — Гарак снова раскрыл глаза. Казалось страшным пропустить хоть что-то, малейшее изменение мимики, тень угрозы. — Надо же… Ваше величество, это вы передо мной на… коленях. Невероятно.

Регент опасно рассмеялся — Гарак даже испугался, как бы его прут не выскользнул, — но тут же сильным, аккуратным толчком вошел поглубже.

— Ты все-таки решил… использовать мой титул? — спросил он, а потом сильно сжал пальцами ирлун[4]. Гарак тут же замолчал, кусая губы. Регент иногда был слишком жесток, даже доставляя удовольствие, он наверняка понимал, насколько чувствительно это место.

— Я же не знаю… Как обращаться к богам. Богам… одаряющим своей благодатью.

— Ваше великолепие? — на выдохе произнес регент, с удивительным самообладанием выдерживая ровный ритм. — Ваша… блистательность? Придумай что-нибудь.

— Ваша невероятность…— Гарак усмехнулся и с силой провел ногтями по его бёдрам. О, во время секса можно было говорить почти все, что угодно. И делать тоже. Почти. — Моё непознаваемое божество.

— Непознаваемое, — фыркнул регент. Он двигался в ритме дыхания, взад-вперед, в том же темпе, совершенно безжалостно, сжимая прут Гарака. Как подросток, решивший добиться удовольствия партнера, но почему-то это срабатывало: слишком много ощущений, будто разряды электричества, резкие и приятные. Сильнее, еще сильнее, почти невыносимо.

— Это же необходимо для божеств? — Гарак зажмурился, крепче прижимая его к себе ногами. Говорить становилось все труднее, пускай он почти не прилагал усилий для взаимодействия. Просто вело и тащило. Сдерживаться было уже невозможно. Даже разговор не помогал. Регент был слишком настойчив. — Я не… уверен.

— Не… знаю, — выдохнул тот и закрыл глаза, отчаянно стиснув пальцами колено. — Мы… познали… своих богов. Полностью.

— Познали… Ха! — Тело пробило дрожью, и Гарак с силой закусил губу. Договорить, сдержаться. Мысли плыли. — У этого слова… Есть другое значение. Заняться проникающим сексом… Как… Иронично.

— И не мечтай, — хрипло произнес регент, толкаясь вперед. Головка его прута сладко, болезненно скользнула глубже, и в тот же миг регент запрокинул голову и шумно вдохнул. Лицо застыло в удивительном для клингона спокойствии. Если бы Гарак смог, он бы рассмеялся. Он продержался дольше. Чистая победа. Но ладонь регента вновь проехалась по самым чувствительным чешуйкам, и мир сдался, мигнул и на время исчез.

Потом рука мягко и ласково скользнула по животу. Тепло и прикосновения. Будто регент где-то глубоко в душе был немного кардассианцем и всегда старался остаться рядом, даже после оргазма. Гарак открыл глаза, лениво моргнул, а потом пальцами ноги очертил острые гребни хребта, морщась от легкой щекотки.

— Я и не собирался мечтать, — улыбнулся он.

Регент медленно поднес перепачканную спермой ладонь к лицу и втянул носом воздух.

— Вечером мы повторим, — сказал он глухим голосом. — Или с утра, если совещание затянется. Будешь жить в моем доме и по моим правилам.

Что? Гарак затаил дыхание. Он бы с большей радостью остался на корабле. Даже в этой каюте. Даже… наверное, даже в ошейнике. Впрочем, кто знает, не решит ли регент вновь посадить его на цепь, ведь из дома гораздо проще сбежать — если бы было куда. Если бы было время найти уязвимое звено для подкупа. Гарак вздохнул и, зябко поежившись, скрестил руки на груди. Слабая попытка защиты для того, кто лежит совершенно обнаженным. Неубедительная. Жалкая.

— Я не знаю этих правил. И… не уверен, что ваша супруга поддержит это решение.

Открыв глаза, регент уставился на Гарака сверху вниз. Потом медленно улыбнулся, скаля зубы.

— Я не женат, — сказал он. — А правила просты. Главное — не прекословить и выполнять мои указания, ты и так это делаешь, здесь или в другом месте.

Он протянул руку и, сжав ладонь Гарака, дернул на себя, заставив сесть. Взял за подбородок, посмотрел в глаза, продолжая скалиться в улыбке.

Новости одновременно тревожили и успокаивали. Ну конечно, по меркам клингонов регент был слишком молод, чтобы всерьёз обзаводиться семьёй. Как Гарак мог сделать такую ошибку? Он кивнул, глядя в глаза регенту.

— Мне снова нужно надеть ошейник? Поверьте, я не пытаюсь надавить на жалость. И буду выполнять все, что вы прикажете.

Регент наклонился ниже, встречая его взгляд. Предвкушение, вот что это было.

— Я прикажу взять ошейник с собой, — интимно понизив голос, сказал он. — И обязательно использую… потом. На тебе. Но сейчас тебе нужно привести себя в порядок и одеться. Мы скоро прибудем на Кронос. Тебя будут охранять, так что не надейся улизнуть под шумок.

Гарак сглотнул появившийся в горле комок. Кивнул, не отводя взгляда и отодвинулся от регента, а потом поднялся с пола.

— Я уверен, что рано или поздно докажу вам: я никуда не собираюсь сбегать… Ваша непревзойденность.

Тот тоже встал и потянулся, разминая мышцы. Подобрал брюки и начал неторопливо одеваться, явно не беспокоясь, что его где-то будут ждать. Регент не мог опоздать, мог только задержаться.

— Может, докажешь. Может, и нет. Но знай, даже если тебе кажется, что охрана где-то далеко, она будет рядом.

— Мне некуда бежать. — Гарак улыбнулся, надеясь, что вышло не слишком нервно. Или хотя бы максимально правдиво. — И незачем, что ещё более важно.

Он шагнул к двери уборной и скрылся за ней как можно быстрее. Если слишком долго ждать, регент снова запретит пользоваться душем. А проводить так весь остаток дня Гарак был не готов. Всего полминуты — ведь не станет регент всерьёз вытаскивать его оттуда?

Акустический душ был настоящим счастьем, хотя Гарак отдал бы очень многое за настоящую воду в настоящей ванне. Но хорошо, что на клингонском корабле есть хотя бы такое. Он забрался в кабинку, нажал кнопку и зажмурился, прижимаясь к стенке.

Регент ждал его уже полностью одетым. Хотя, конечно, даже самым щеголеватым клингонам не приходилось тратить много времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Достаточно было вычесать из бороды остатки гакха и стереть с брони ошметки вражеских мозгов.

Гарак достал запасной комплект белья и стал торопливо одеваться.

— Вы действительно знаете, как достать нормальную кардассианскую одежду? — спросил он, будто только что вспомнил об обещании.

— Я приглашу портного и прикажу найти подходящую броню. Говоришь, как будто это настоящая проблема, — фыркнул регент и сел ровнее, закинув ногу на ногу. Он внимательно следил за тем, как Гарак одевается, будто пытаясь догадаться по движениям, о чём тот ему не договорил. — Ничего сложного. На Кроносе можно найти кого угодно и что угодно.

Еще бы. Только вот интендант Кира, сверхмощный терранский корабль или другие заманчивые технологии на Кроносе не водились. Конечно, этого Гарак говорить не стал. Он и сам, в качестве постельной грелки регента, еще не успел завестись на Кроносе, а если не будет держать язык за зубами, то не заведётся никогда.

Гарак надел сапоги, поморщившись, застегнул пряжку ремня и начал возиться с застежками брони.

— Вы говорили, мне положен кинжал врага… Его родня будет пытаться мне мстить?

— Может попытаться, — лениво отозвался регент, — но вряд ли. Его старший сын войдет в возраст лет через пять, тогда и будешь беспокоиться всерьез.

Безудержный оптимист, надо же. Через пять лет, так или иначе, Гарака не будет рядом с регентом. Он мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я постараюсь дожить до этого времени, чтобы ребёнку было чем заняться. — Он в последний раз пригладил волосы и подобрал падд. — Теперь я готов.

Регент тоже встал, расправил плечи. Тоже улыбнулся, глядя на Гарака сверху вниз.

— К'Темок отведет тебя в мою резиденцию. Можешь заняться отчетом, я поручил ему сделать для тебя ограниченный доступ к терминалам, — сказал он. — Я вернусь поздно или даже завтра, но не надейся, что оставлю тебя в покое.

Рассмеявшись после этих слов, он развернулся на каблуках и вышел за дверь, оставив Гарака в одиночестве. Ненадолго: охранник — К'Темок — заглянул через минуту.

Пришлось уходить. Все нарастающая опасность чувствовалась буквально кожей.

Бежать с планеты будет гораздо, гораздо труднее, чем с корабля.

***

Вся жизнь Гарака в последнее время превратилась в череду запертых помещений и коридоров между ними. Чуть побольше, чуть поменьше, снова немного больше. Даже транспортер с корабля доставил его и К'Темока в очередной коридор, где Гарак почти час чего-то ждал. Впрочем, все это время Гарак провел, вновь углубившись в отчеты. Довести работу до конца он снова не успел — комнату наконец-то приготовили.

По сравнению с тесной каютой комната в доме регента была роскошна: высоченные потолки, много воздуха, статуи, мебель из тяжёлого резного дерева. В ней даже были окна — намертво защищенные силовым полем, это Гарак проверил едва ли не самым первым. Будто ему было куда бежать. Никакого возможного оружия тоже не нашлось; подчиненный регента явно лучше знал свое дело, чем убитый Гараком Ки'Бхор. Разве что использовать для нападения какой-нибудь из стульев? Ну да. В ответ регент поднимет стол и просто прихлопнет им Гарака как надоедливое насекомое, а потом, если пожелает одарить высочайшей честью, съест еще тёплое сердце. Тогда Гарак будет считаться погибшим в бою и даже попадет в Сто'Во’Кор. Невиданная награда.

Теперь оставалось… снова ждать? Гарак стащил надоевшую до омерзения броню, еще раз обошёл всю комнату, касаясь стен кончиками пальцев. В тусклом красноватом свете, который так любили клингоны, помещение выглядело еще более внушительным, хотя бы не вызывало клаустрофобии. На столе стоял обед, точнее, судя по солнцу за окном, касавшемуся краем острых горных пиков, ужин. Гарак приподнял крышку, задумчиво посмотрел на кусочки сырого мяса в соусе, полное блюдо гакха — странного, с мелкими ножками, — и закрыл обратно. Есть пока совершенно не хотелось. Он снова вытащил падд. Отчет все равно нужно было завершить.

Вечер мало-помалу перешел в ночь. Гарак успел сделать все, что хотел. В который раз обойти и проверить каждый уголок комнаты, вдосталь налюбоваться на дикую растительность за окном. Не стоило так нервничать и волноваться, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Регент слишком непредсказуем: с утра добр и благостен, днем ему наплевать, а ночью он вполне может поссорится с очередным недругом и решить сорвать злость на пленнике. Или прийти утром. Или забыть о нем на три-четыре недели. Гарак лег на спину и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть: нет смысла нервничать и ждать, клингоны все равно непредсказуемы.

Усталость выключила его, как тумблер на панели связи.

И включила обратно резким щелчком.

— Вставай! Ну!

Что… Ох… Регент. С бат’летом, нет, двумя — по одному в каждой руке. Регент нетерпеливо взмахнул правой, и одеяло, зацепившись за острие, полетело на пол. Гарак вскочил на кровати, рывком отодвинулся к изголовью и выставил вперед ладони. Кажется, мысль о недруге оказалась точной.

— Регент… — Голос почти не дрожал, но даже это давалось ценой очень больших усилий. Сердце колотилось у горла. Нет, стоило придвинуть стул поближе к кровати. Будто это чем-то могло помочь! Что, интересно, такого узнал регент или с кем поссорился? — Если вы хотите меня убить, то лучше бы пришли с дисраптором. Это быстрей и не так грязно.

В него тут же полетел бат’лет. Гарак едва увернулся, и лезвие воткнулось в спинку кровати.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать! — раздраженно выкрикнул регент. — Наоборот! Собираюсь научить защищаться! Вставай и бери оружие!

Ничуть не лучше. Гарак, широко раскрыв глаза, глядел на регента. Тот выглядел точно так же, как и обычно, но от него отчетливо и резко несло алкоголем. Бладвейн. Сколько он выпил? Совсем не хорошо.

— А если вы хотите, чтобы я мог защищаться, то лучше дать дисраптор мне. — Гарак поднялся с кровати, не отводя взгляда от регента, попытался выдернуть бат’лет. Дурацкая железяка поддалась лишь со второго раза. Гарак никогда не любил подобного оружия, даже во время обучения в военной школе, и владеть им он умел ровно настолько, чтобы сдать зачет. Совсем не так, как живущий ради боя клингон.

А тот не стал сдерживать раздражение и, скривившись, бросил:

— Руки выше! Повернись! Да не так, боком и спину ровнее! Как я. — Он развернулся и, слегка присев, поднял бат’лет. Заученное, автоматическое, отточенное годами движение. — А теперь попробуй напасть на меня!

Гараку оставалось лишь надеяться, что регент не сможет прочитать раздражение в его мимике и жестах. Это было худшее развитие событий. Весь сон давно слетел. Но ни адреналин, ни злость все равно не помогали сосредоточиться. Слишком неожиданно все произошло.

— Я… не уверен, что это необходимо. Может, начнем с азов? — Гарак замер, повторяя позу, которую демонстрировал регент, но нападать не спешил. Злость не отменяла той паники, которая нарастала внутри — регент стоял, заметно покачиваясь. Кто знает, что может прийти в голову пьяному клингону, который так непредсказуем даже в трезвом виде. Кто знает, насколько тверда его рука и какую часть тела решит отсечь соскользнувший из-за неверного движения клинок.

— Ерунда! — заметно удивившись, воскликнул регент. — Тебя должны были учить владению холодным оружием. Ощути баланс. Взвесь бат’лет в руках. Рассчитай траекторию удара. Смотри мне в глаза и нападай!

Клингоны — дикари, нельзя забывать этого за внешне разумным поведением. Гарак очень четко ощущал тяжесть и баланс, так же, как холод металла и блеск заточенного лезвия, так же, как безжалостную опасность каждого острия. Он сделал несколько шагов вбок, не сводя глаз с регента, чтобы в случае чего кровать не оказалась слишком сильной помехой.

— Моя преданность вам, — Гарак и сам не заметил, как повысил голос, и теперь почти кричал, так же, как и регент, — состоит также и в том, что я не хотел бы нападать на вас!

— Хватит увиливать! Делай, что тебе приказывают! — заревел регент.

Гарак был более чем уверен: сегодня явно не самая лучшая ночь, чтобы умереть. Вот убил бы он сейчас с огромным удовольствием — того, кто заронил в голову регента эту странную мысль. Гарак отступил еще на шаг, перехватил бат’лет удобнее — он два десятка лет минимум не касался этой железки, что он вообще мог! — и в последний раз попытался достучаться до разума регента.

— Может быть, отложим все до завтра?

Регент сделал шаг вперёд и ударил слева. Бат’лет вылетел из рук и со звоном ударился о медную вазу на комоде, а сам Гарак покатился по полу, торопливо перевернулся и приподнялся на локтях. Нужно было увернуться, если последует удар. Он не успел. Регент почти молниеносно, так быстро, что Гарак даже не успел испугаться, опустил бат’лет, коснувшись его горла, но не стал нажимать сильнее.

— Ты мой пар’ма’кай, — явно стараясь звучать мягче и убедительней, произнес он. — Ты должен уметь защитить себя от любой опасности. Ты не должен терять свою честь, забиваясь в угол во время сражения. Вставай и дерись, я покажу тебе, как можно отбить атаку.

Острое лезвие царапало кожу, слабо, едва ощутимо. Придвинуться ближе, чтобы позволить металлу сделать надрез, перенести внимание регента с битвы на секс. Нет, рискованно. Страх, опоздав на пару секунд, нахлынул, окатив Гарака с головой. О, было ошибкой назвать регента божеством. Клингонские боги — на редкость неприятные отродья. Гарак, глядя регенту в глаза, подался назад и перекатился, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я ваш пленник. Любовник. Заложник обстоятельств. — Регент ждал, снова приняв боевую позу, и Гарак поднял бат’лет. Что за безнадежная ситуация. Злость снова заняла место страха. Что там регент говорил раньше? — У меня нет никакой чести, только жалкая жизнь.

— Ты — мой пар’ма’кай, — повторил регент, расплываясь в непривычно доброжелательной для клингона улыбке. Совсем не к месту. До ужаса. — Мой прекрасный кардассианский пар’ма’кай с гладким и приятным именем. Если бы у тебя не было чести, я бы ни за что не дал бы тебе собственное оружие.

Это не злость. Это отчаяние. Безнадежность. Гладкое имя, да? Гарак молча оскалился и ударил — как того и хотел регент. Конечно, почти безрезультатно, он ни на мгновение в этом не сомневался. Зато это помогало хоть немного согнать раздражение. Лезвия со скрежетом столкнулись, взвизгнули, скользнув друг по другу, и Гарак едва удержал бат’лет, еле успев увести его в сторону и отступить от встречного удара.

— Хорошо! — с той же широкой улыбкой сказал регент и крутнул оружие в руках. — Твое тело не забыло нужных навыков. Еще раз, и постарайся задеть меня, а не просто бей по лезвию.

— Мое тело прежде всего подчиняется мозгу! — Регент был отчетливо пьян, и, кажется, даже не замечал этого. Как вообще выживают клингоны? Нет, как доживают до совершеннолетия? — И здравый смысл против!

Гарак вновь атаковал, пытаясь хоть немного отвлечь регента. Пусть тот решит, что его пар’ма’кай безнадежен и не сможет научиться драться. Хотя бы сейчас. С утра он наверняка протрезвеет и забудет о глупой идее.

На этот раз регент одним слитным движением выбил у него из рук оружие и, уронив на пол, прижал лезвие к горлу. Но сразу убрал бат’лет и протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать.

— Видел, как я это сделал? Теперь попробуй так же, — сказал он и пошевелил пальцами, требуя, чтобы Гарак поторопился. Что регент будет делать, если его партнер предпочтет не двигаться? Если останется безучастным и начнет излучать пацифизм? Прежде всего, регент этому не поверит. Гарак взялся за предложенную ладонь, поднялся и сжал пальцы сильнее. Почему нельзя просто поговорить?

— Мне кажется, я безнадежен. — Он придвинулся близко, почти вплотную, и улыбнулся. Вдруг поможет? — Для того, чтобы хотя бы приблизится к вашим стандартам, мне придется тренироваться годами.

— Тебе кажется, — пьяно и счастливо улыбаясь, ответил регент. — У тебя достаточно тренированное тело, чтобы освоить все гораздо быстрее. Я не требую от тебя стать мастером Дахара. Но ты должен уметь защититься от атаки врагов, которых на Кроносе у тебя будет пре-до-статочно. Должен уметь постоять за себя. Чтобы я не стыдился.

Он отпустил руку Гарака и отступил на шаг, поднимая бат’лет. Гарак вздохнул и взял оружие. Конечно, это была провальная попытка. Тренированное тело. Ну конечно.

— С дисраптором в руке я постою за себя гораздо лучше.

Он замер, ожидая нападения. Если сейчас просто отойти в сторону, это станет самым логичным решением проблемы. И фатальным, если регент окончательно разозлится.

— Никто тебе дисраптора не даст, — фыркнул тот, — а отказать в клинке не смогут. Готов?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул вперед и безо всяких затей замахнулся. Адреналин все-таки помог, как и хорошая память. Гарак вскинул свой бат’лет, уводя оружие регента в сторону. Это было просто — почти. Регент все равно не купился на представление, или из-за алкоголя был уверен, что противник — партнер — справится. Гараку бы эту уверенность. Впрочем, лучше без нее. Самоуверенность — идеальный способ потерять не только конечность, но и жизнь.

— Как будто вы распространяете ваши обычаи на другие расы! — выкрикнул Гарак, направляя острие бат’лета на регента. Предельно аккуратно, конечно, насколько было возможно. — Конечно, могут! И откажут!

Регент среагировал молниеносно, отступил и занял защитную позицию, не дав себя даже коснуться. Продолжал широко и зубасто улыбаться.

— Правильно! Теперь еще раз! — выкрикнул он и мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица. — Клингоны не откажут, а об остальных тебе нет смысла беспокоиться.

Регент выглядел так, будто по-настоящему счастлив сейчас. Пьян, разгорячен боем, доволен тем, что у Гарака что-то получается. Жаль, что это давалось с таким трудом. Руки гудели от напряжения, тело ныло — Гарак действительно очень давно не занимался такими физическими упражнениями, а последнее время вообще провел в четырех стенах. Кто же знал, что регенту придет в голову настолько дурацкая мысль?

— Вы ошибаетесь! Клингон среди клингонов!

Регент рассмеялся и напал еще раз, на этот раз обманно, резко сменив направление атаки. А этот прием Гарак даже помнил. Он подставил боковую кромку бат’лета под удар, сдвинул руки, уводя чужой бат’лет вверх, а потом с силой оттолкнул. Гарак знал, что стоило бы показать большую неуклюжесть, но сил едва хватало даже на эту видимость сопротивления.

— Никто из вас не ставит другую расу на одну высоту с вами! Вспомните себя и наш первый разговор!

Регент снова отработанным движением ушел назад, остановился, явно ожидая атаки, но разочарованно поморщился, когда Гарак не стал нападать.

— Потому, что никто и не равен, — бросил он. — Никто не может дать отпор! А ты можешь! И сможешь. В том и смысл!

Следующий удар он нанес без предупреждения, мощный и предательски точный. Но регент слишком сильно верил в его умения. Нет, не регент — весь залитый в него бладвейн. Гарак почти успел. Лезвие прошло мимо, не достав всего десятка сантиметров, а бат’лет, больно ударив по пальцам, вылетел и со звоном упал на пол. Гарак в успокоительном жесте вскинул ладони, выставив их перед собой.

— В этом нет смысла! Я не подхожу на эту роль!

Регент вдруг рассмеялся и с силой хлопнул Гарака по плечу, но этого как будто показалось мало, и он привлек его к себе, обняв локтем шею.

— Вы, кардассианцы, хвастаетесь тем, в чем нет чести, и недооцениваете то, что у вас действительно есть, — сказал он. — Ты слишком трезвый, чтобы понять это. Нужно выпить, и тогда все получится само собой.

Выпустив Гарака, регент подошел к коммуникатору в стене, хлопнул кулаком по кнопке и рявкнул:

— Бладвейн, урожай 2309-го, доставить в комнату кардассианца! Побыстрее!

О, нет. Это была ужасная идея. Хуже не придумаешь.

— Регент, пожалуйста! У нас разная физиология! — Гарак подбежал к регенту, поймал его руку и сжал пальцы на запястье. — Алкоголь мне не поможет, я все равно предпочитаю иные методы решения проблем.

Пьяный регент казался еще более сложным собеседником, чем трезвый. Гарак пытался задавить подступающий ужас, но помогало это слабо. Регент с легкостью вывернулся из хватки и взял его за локоть, потом наклонился и, улыбаясь, сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выпил со мной. Отличный урожай, тебе понравится.

Гарак слабо улыбнулся. Конечно, на что он вообще надеялся. От регента пахло разгоряченным телом, потом и литрами выпитого вина, пахло так сильно, что начинала кружиться голова. Клингоны обожали битвы, пирушки и секс. Лучше бы сейчас регент выбрал последнее, а не два первых удовольствия.

— Кардассианцы не пьют бладвейн. Я не оценю его по достоинству. Меня стошнит от выпитого. Появятся слабость, несвязность речи, головокружение. Совсем не то, чего бы вы хотели.

— А что пьют кардассианцы? К’анар? Эту сладкую грязь? — фыркнул регент, продолжая заглядывать Гараку в лицо. — Нет уж, ты не знаешь, чего бы я хотел. И не пробуй угадывать! Ты выпьешь со мной, без разговоров, раз уж не хочешь тренироваться.

— Канар бывает не только сладким. — Гарак постарался улыбнуться и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Сейчас он бы не согласился даже на знакомую выпивку. Очень важно было не терять самоконтроля, а регент, как видно, собирался добиться именно этого. — Горьким, терпким, с солоноватыми нотками. Оранжевым, голубым, темно-коричневым. Вы просто не пробовали по-настоящему достойные сорта.

Наверное, не стоило вечером отказываться от еды, сейчас это могло сильно навредить. Гарак подался навстречу и втянул воздух ртом. Так было легче разобрать, чем именно пахнет бладвейн, которым несло от регента. Нет, кажется, ему точно не понравится.

— Когда-нибудь ты меня угостишь, — ответил регент и обнял Гарака за талию. — А сейчас я угощу тебя, и не смей отказываться!

С легким шумом в углу комнаты материализовался сервировочный столик с пятью бутылками и двумя кружками, а еще блюдом, накрытым крышкой: видимо, слуга опасался, что кардассианец не сможет пить без закуски. Конечно, слуги правителя должны быть отлично вышколены, даже у клингонов. Отпустив Гарака, регент подошел к столику, откупорил одну из бутылок, заглянул под крышку и почти сразу же ее опустил. Наверное, очередная живая и бодрая клингонская еда, которая старается сбежать при первой возможности.

— Так чего вы хотите, заставляя меня пить бладвейн? — Гарак поднял упавший бат’лет, разглядывая остро наточенный металл. Ни царапины, ремни лежат плотно, один к одному — конечно, каким еще должно быть оружие в доме регента? Он быстро опустил его на подоконник, чтобы его жест не был воспринят, как угроза. — Только не говорите, что это испытание на выносливость.

— Чтобы ты снял свою маску, — ответил регент и, краем блестящего черного глаза следя за Гараком, плеснул бладвейн в кружки. — Мне надоело ее разглядывать. Она слетает с тебя, когда ты трахаешься или по-настоящему злишься. Хочу посмотреть, как подействует выпивка. — Он подошел к Гараку и сунул ему в руки одну из кружек, наполненную до половины, хотя себе налил полную. — Пей!

Будет очень смешно, когда регент поймет, что у каждого кардассианца не один десяток того, что он называет «масками». И очень опасно, если он догадается, что опьянение ничего не дает, во всяком случае, Гарак надеялся, что это так. Он действительно никогда не пробовал бладвейн.

Гарак взял протянутую кружку, зажмурился и сделал глоток. Горло почти обожгло. Ничего, с этим пока можно справится.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы. — Он улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы улыбка выглядела мило и естественно. — Видимо, проблема со словарным запасом.

— Врешь, — сухо ответил регент. — Пей до дна.

Он осушил свою порцию и выдохнул. Гарак вздохнул, поднес кружку к губам и выпил ее в несколько глотков. По голове будто ударили чем-то плотным и мягким. На канар это вообще не походило.

— Если меня стошнит, это будет очень неприятное зрелище. — Гарак протянул пустую кружку регенту. — Я не знаю, что такое мое «настоящее лицо». Даже интересно, что именно вы во мне разглядели.

— Ничего такого, чего я бы не видел, — бросил тот через плечо, наполнил кружки и, махнув рукой, подозвал Гарака к себе. — А разглядел я в тебе много всего. Злость, смелость, напористость, уверенность, ненависть, страсть. Полную самоотдачу. Ничего этого я в тебе сейчас не вижу, разве что совсем немного злости и смелости. Давай, бери кружку и пей со мной.

На этот раз кружка была полной, и Гарака замутило уже при взгляде на нее. Он криво улыбнулся, взял предложенное и покачал головой. Алкоголь заставлял регента сбиваться на стиль, более уместный в их, клингонов, операх. Сейчас это казалось милым. Наверное, начинал действовать бладвейн. Опасная нецивилизованная дрянь.

— Кажется, лучше, если бы мы продолжали тренировку, ваша непререкаемость. Будет обидно, если все, что разглядели — всего лишь отражение реакции приспособления. Кардассианцы — удивительно пластичная раса.

Регент стукнул краем своей кружки по кружке Гарака — металл глухо и интимно звякнул, — и сказал:

— За погибших друзей и живущих героев. Нет, я знаю, что вижу, и не пытайся увиливать. Пей!

Все же он видел в Гараке что-то свое. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не опасность разочарования. Голову вело сильнее, и часть сознания твердила, что ничего, пусть, так тоже хорошо. Она врала, отравленная алкоголем. Гарак кивнул в ответ словам, сделал большой глоток и снова вплотную подошел к регенту, подняв голову и глядя ему в глаза: темные, цепкие, абсолютно трезвые. Как же обидно, проклятый клингонский организм и годы тренировок, ни следа сомнения в своей правоте. Гарак вздохнул и отвернулся.

Регент тут же поймал его за подбородок и заставил снова посмотреть на себя.

— Ты действительно весь гладкий. Как древние корабли, летавшие в атмосфере и под водой, — сказал он. — По тебе даже взгляд скользит. Хотел бы я, чтобы он цеплялся понадежнее.

Гарак снова вздохнул, поймал регента за талию и вцепился в одежду. Бладвейн начинал действовать, и не приходящим исподволь весельем, нет: накрывал с головой, лишая возможности действовать осознанно. Нужно попробовать хотя бы что-то съесть, может, тогда станет легче.

— Это в высшей степени сомнительное утверждение. — Регент был горячим, как будто нагретым солнцем изнутри. Сравнение тоже было сомнительным. — Я… Вообще-то довольно симпатичен.

Регент погладил Гарака по щеке, всей ладонью, цепляясь за края чешуек, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Гарак приоткрыл губы, но он просто опустил руку и потянулся за бутылкой. Плеснул еще немного в пустые кружки и сказал:

— Симпатичный. Это не важно. Не настолько важно, хотя мне нравится твоя внешность. А! Твоя внешность, грань, где настоящее лицо переходит в маску, как зеркальная поверхность, где встречаются отражение и реальный мир. Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Что у обоих твоих сторон есть миловидное лицо.

Очередная клингонская философия, странная и бессмысленная, и запутанная сверх меры. Регент сунул кружку ему в руки и поднес свою к губам.

Гарак посмотрел на кружку с нескрываемой ненавистью, но не взять её не осмелился. Рука дрогнула. Прощай, координация движений. Хотя сейчас бладвейн уже не казался настолько ужасным на вкус, как раньше. Что ж, прощай, нормальное вкусовое восприятие.

— Нет. — ответил он. — Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Тебе не хватает воображения, — ответил регент и допил бладвейн. Потом выпрямился и продекламировал нараспев: — Твое отражение — грань, где встречаются два лица. Лицо человека и зверя. Двое — одно.

Он со стуком поставил пустую кружку на стол. Потом положил руки на плечи Гараку, как будто прикидывая, стоит или не стоит его обнимать. Решив, что не стоит, регент наклонился к нему и торопливо коснулся губами уголка губ.

Гарак отшатнулся, хватаясь за стол, как за соломинку. Вот сейчас ему стало весело. Не так, как от канара — слишком безудержно, будто его разум в этом совершенно не участвовал. Он отпил бладвейн из своей кружки и посмотрел на регента. Клингонская поэзия не лучше клингонской философии.

— То есть, когда я злюсь, то теряю весь человеческий вид? — Гарак фыркнул, уселся прямо на стол и задумчиво приподнял крышку над блюдом. Действительно, живая и бодрая еда, на этот раз без ножек. И покрупнее. Рагх, не гагх. Смешно, но он это помнил. — И за этим действительно интересно наблюдать?

— Не весь. Только тот, который тебе мешает, — ответил регент с усмешкой. — Угощайся. Рагх очень свежий, этот сорт особенно хорош с бладвейном.

Гарак протестующе взмахнул рукой, и это получилось не слишком хорошо. Две кружки, выпитые залпом, большая проблема для организма. Организма, не привыкшего к такому алкоголю. Он оставил наполовину опустошенную кружку и покачал головой.

— Мне ничего не мешает. Это всего лишь социализация, правильная подача себя обществу. В конце концов у вас, регент, тоже есть то, что вы называете «маской». Нет, «масками». Наверняка она не одна.

Тот оскалился в улыбке и сунул в рот пригоршню рагха. Потом откупорил вторую бутылку и налил себе полкружки.

— Что за маски? Расскажи, — прожевав, спросил он. — Я не подаю себя обществу, это общество подает себя мне, иногда на блюде, иногда на кровати. Зачем мне маска?

— Ну нет. — Гарак снова рассмеялся. У опьянения есть свои плюсы. Можно говорить все, что вздумается, регент не станет возражать. Или хотя бы не станет слишком часто сыпать угрозами. Смягчающее обстоятельство. — Любой даёт обществу то, что общество желает видеть. И чем ближе этот человек к вершине, тем больше ему приходится отдавать. В любом обществе. Даже Кира не может быть настоящей, как бы ни хотела. И даже вы. Хотя вы и не хотите.

Регент пододвинул к себе стул и сел на него верхом, опираясь локтями о спинку. Снова поднес кружку к губам и внимательно посмотрел на Гарака. Без злости. Это почему-то ощущалось. Тоже преимущество опьянения?

— Хочешь сказать, я такой, каким меня хочет видеть весь Альянс? Это моя маска? А что же тогда настоящее?

Какие интересные и каверзные вопросы. Гарак снова улыбнулся,

— Нет, я ещё не настолько пьян. И столько не выпью никогда. Пленникам не стоит говорить все, что они думают, если они хотят оставаться в живых. И служителям богов нужно быть аккуратнее с их божествами. Но у меня есть отличная защита. Я на самом деле не знаю того, о чем вы спрашиваете.

Он поймал непослушными пальцами с десяток уползающих червей. Слишком резвые. Или с его координацией все стало окончательно плохо.

— Ты мой пар’ма’кай, — с улыбкой ответил регент. — Двуликий, гладкий, миловидный и отважный кардассианский пар’ма’кай. Надо чаще поить тебя бладвейном, мне нравится, когда твоя смелость проявляется во всей красе. Выпей еще.

— Я не планировал изменения статуса! — Гарак прожевал рагх, запил его оставшимся в кружке бладвейном и выловил из блюда ещё одну порцию. — Это что, совершенно нельзя отыграть назад?

Регент рассмеялся и покачал головой. По спине пробежал озноб, побеждая даже хмель. А может, это была злость. Первые признаки, след её варп-двигателей в пустоте.

— Ты планировал не связывать себя обязательствами, но получить все привилегии, — сказал регент утвердительно. — Так не бывает. Тебе неприятно быть моим возлюбленным или ты просто боишься последствий?

Злость показалась на экранах сенсоров. Нет, просто вылетела на них.

— Привилегии? Все, что я просил — отпустить меня. Этой «привилегией» — не жить на цепи, как домашнее животное — пользуются миллионы, миллиарды! — Гарак осекся, поняв, что сказал что-то лишнее. — Клингоны тоже практикуют секс без обязательств. Разве это не так?

В комнате стало ощутимо прохладнее. Кусачий, смертоносный холод. Регент. И ведь он даже улыбаться не перестал.

— За все надо платить. Это цена твоей ошибки и того, что ты не справился с ответственностью, возложенной на тебя. Так что нет. Это именно привилегия. Нужно было казнить тебя? Столько бы стоила твоя свобода, — сказал он, понизив голос.

Опять банальности. Они сильно смазали эффект.

— Это мы уже выясняли. — Гарак скривился и отставил пустую кружку. — То есть, от казни меня по-прежнему отделяют желание трахаться и умение вовремя соглашаться. Таким образом, у меня нет ни привилегий, ни положения, независимо от того, как я называюсь.

Конечно, все это он понимал и так, но алкоголь усилил осознание. И почему-то это было очень обидно.

Регент пока еще держал себя в руках, и это казалось странным. Он просто пожал плечами.

— У тебя нет только свободы, остальное есть. Свободу тебе я обещать не могу. Ты мне слишком нравишься для этого. А я тебе? Нравлюсь? Или ты просто терпишь? Делаешь вид?

А этот вопрос был куда опаснее. Любой ответ мог стать ошибочным. Тем более, Гарак и сам не знал, что думает о регенте. Конечно, он ему нравился, даже слишком. Это пугало. Потому что регент действительно не хотел расставаться с понравившиеся игрушкой. И признание, что игрушке нравится рядом с ним, лишь утвердит его в желании оставить Гарака под замком. Незавидное положение. Безвыходное.

— Мы, кардассианцы, конечно, лживый народ, — Гарак без улыбки посмотрел на регента, — но даже мы не можем имитировать удовольствие в таком объёме.

— И тебя это пугает, — ответил тот. — Больше всего пугает именно это. Правильно?

— Страх — это нормальная реакция. Для этого и созданы большинство ваших масок.

Регент встал, придерживаясь за спинку стула. Посмотрел на Гарака внимательно, снова пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ложись спать. У меня завтра будет много дел. Займешься отчетом.

Гарак тоже встал, но ноги совсем не слушались. Он вцепился в край стола и закрыл глаза.

— Слишком много обязанностей и никаких привилегий. Я осознанно признавался вам в верности, но… Я не предлагал признать меня возлюбленным. Разве стоит считать правдой то, что сделано в приступе злости?

Напрасно он сказал это. Плевать.

— Тогда ты просто мой пленник, — холодно отозвался регент. — Можешь не готовить отчет. Никаких больше обязанностей. Завтра тебя уберут отсюда… куда-нибудь. А пока ешь, спи, пей, делай что хочешь.

Он подобрал с пола свой бат’лет, развернулся к окну, видимо, забрать тот, который предложил Гараку. Такая беспечность, повернуться к пленнику спиной.

— Я не хочу быть просто пленником! В этом вся суть! — Гарак взмахнул руками, покачнулся и снова вцепился в край стола. — У них не спрашивают мнения. Захотели — заставили радостно улыбаться. Захотели — посадили на цепь. Захотели — назначили пар’ма’кай и потащили трахаться. Мои желания не имеют значения. А я… Я бы хотел осознанно выбирать. Пусть даже то же самое!

Он все-таки сумел сделать шаг от стола. Не зря регент так спокойно поворачивается к нему спиной. Сейчас Гарак даже собственную руку не смог бы поднять.

Регент резко обернулся к нему. В его глазах плескался бладвейн, смешиваясь со злостью.

— Тогда делай что хочешь! Ты свободен! Можешь убираться на все четыре стороны хоть сейчас! — заорал он и швырнул Гараку под ноги бат’лет. — Решай сам! Оружие оставь себе.

Он изо всех сил стукнул по сенсору — надо же, какой стойкий, даже не заискрил, — и вышел из комнаты.

Гарак стоял, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Но мысли слушались гораздо лучше, чем мышцы. Полуприрученную зверушку опять заставили кусаться. И это опять не понравилось. А регент еще удивляется, почему его парадоксальности можно бояться. Нет, мысли не слушались. Пьяные. Безрассудные. Этими пьяными мыслями Гарак подписал себе смертный приговор. Он со злостью пнул бат’лет и зашипел от боли — быть не может, попал! Лучше просто не бывает.

Добравшись наконец до кровати, Гарак навзничь упал на твёрдую, даже для кардассианцев, постель. Составить план? Нет, это сейчас не получалось. И регент… Он был слишком непредсказуемым. Пьяная бравада потихоньку испарялась. От этого становилось совсем тошно. И страшно. Ещё бы. Может, выпить ещё? Теперь эта мысль казалась здравой. Правильной. Нет, нужно лечь и отдохнуть, чтобы опьянение прошло. Гарак зажмурился, пытаясь уснуть.

Но лежать просто так оказалось слишком тревожно. Сон не шел. Опьянение отпускало, отступало, будто вода в отлив. И чем быстрее уходил хмель, тем четче проявлялось то, что он скрывал: страх, растерянность, злость. Тело ныло, а нога откровенно болела из-за импульсивного пинка.

Гарак все же встал с постели, доковылял до стола и раскрыл новую бутылку. Сделал глоток прямо из горла, прислушался к ощущениям. Страх почти сразу скрылся под мутной поверхностью бладвейна. Надо же, действительно помогало. Теперь осталась только злость, и даже не на себя самого. О да, свободен. Свободен в пределах одной комнаты. Гарак поднял бат'лет, подошел к двери и со злостью саданул им по ней раз, другой. Дверь отдавалась глухим звоном, на поверхности появились глубокие царапины. Это было на удивление приятно. А потом Гарак ударил по сенсору, и дверь, как ни странно, открылась. Действительно, свобода, в рамках целого дома, набитого охраной. Нужно только забрать бладвейн с собой.

Почему, почему такая удача не выпала на корабле, где можно было угнать шаттл, а потом сориентироваться по обстоятельствам? Мысли скакали хаотично, перегоняя одна другую и исчезая почти мгновенно. Это ошибка регента из-за выпитого. Это проверка. Желание найти повод его убить. Это шанс. Шанс, которым не удастся воспользоваться. Которым нужно пользоваться все равно. Гарак забрал бутылку со стола и замер на пороге, оглядывая полутемный коридор. Конечно, здесь полно охраны и систем наблюдения. Но оставаться в открытой комнате? Он с сомнением посмотрел на оружие, взвесил в руке и решил не оставлять его. Потом повернул налево и решительно двинулся навстречу неизвестному. Пьяная бравада. Это сознавал даже он сам.

Дом был огромен и по-клингонски чрезмерен, будто Гарак блуждал в каких-то странных джунглях. Коридоры виляли, под ноги то и дело попадали выбоины в камне, бат’лет цеплялся за статуи и гобелены, оружие на стенах опасно щетинилось во все стороны, а потолок то и дело грозил обрушиться вниз. Или это бладвейн искажал восприятие. Гарак не знал и не собирался задумываться. Охрана регента наверняка с радостью наблюдала за его путешествием, но и это было не важно. Нужно продолжать двигаться, только это отгоняло страх. Гарак остановился перед очередными наглухо закрытыми дверями, сделал ещё глоток и нажал на сенсор. Наверняка безуспешно, как получалось с теми, которые он встречал до этого.

Дверь послушно открылась. Гарак шатнулся вперед, через порог.

Дурацкие клингонские джунгли. С агрессивными насекомыми, ядовитыми растениями и опасными хищниками. Один из которых смотрел на него в упор.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — спросил регент. Он сидел в кресле за пультом связи, а может, не сидел. Может, это только кажется. Гарак моргнул, отгоняя морок, но регент не исчез. Тогда он зажмурился, поднес бутылку к губам и рассмеялся.

Регент развернулся в кресле и наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени.

— Убирайся, — бросил он.

— Не получится. — Гарак наклонился, чтобы опустить оружие на пол. Это обязательно нужно было сделать, иначе регент, который так и не хотел исчезать — как жаль, нет, не жаль, пусть будет, — регент подумает, что Гарак ему угрожает. Выпрямиться не получилось, поэтому он просто опустился на пол, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Пряжка снова впилась в живот резкой и давно надоевшей болью. — Я заблудился. И уже никуда не смогу вернуться. Никогда. Вообще.

Ему стало жаль себя почти до слёз. Как неудачно все сложилось. Очень, очень плохо. Ужасно.

Регент презрительно фыркнул:

— Проспишься и сразу найдешь варианты. Я тебя здесь не держу. Можешь спросить, где выход, у любого, кого встретишь в доме, тебе покажут. — Он оттолкнулся от кресла и встал. Подошел к Гараку, наклонился и, отобрав у него бутылку, поднес к губам.

— Отдайте! — Гарак требовательно протянул руку. — Что у вас за манера, одаривать милостями и тут же забирать подарки. Парадоксальное божество.

Жалость к себе мгновенно переросла в обиду. Что он опять сделал не так?

— Много ты знаешь о божествах, — бросил регент, выпил еще немного и протянул бутылку Гараку. — Что тебе еще нужно? Денег?

Он похлопал по карманам и уронил на пол несколько полосок латины. Гарак забрал бутылку, в которой почти ничего не осталось, неверной ногой попытался отодвинуть латину, понял, что результат неудовлетворительный, плюнул и сам отодвинулся от неё подальше.

— Зачем мертвецам деньги?

Кажется, регента это разозлило. Почему? Опять непредсказуемая, раздражающая донельзя реакция. Тот наклонился к Гараку, взял за плечо и прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Если бы я хотел тебя убить, сделал бы это уже сотню раз! Хотел свободы? Получай! Не нравится? Ничем не могу помочь!

— Я хотел возможность выбора! Свобода выйти в космос была и на корабле! — Гарак осекся, понимая, что слишком повысил голос. Он поймал регента за руку, притянул к себе. Конечно, регент был зол, но и Гарак сейчас тоже. — Да, я делал все, чтобы выжить. Но это не значит, что я не мог иметь собственного мнения. И вы, раз уж так не хотели его услышать, могли бы не заставлять меня пить. Регент, ради всех ваших убитых богов, что я вообще сказал не так?

Гарак ждал, что тот ударит его, но нет. Даже руку не стал стряхивать. Сел на пол рядом, скрестив ноги, и мрачно произнес:

— Я услышал все, что хотел. И дал тебе то, чего ты хотел. Выбор? Выбирай, значит.

Это было неожиданно. Гарак растерянно посмотрел на регента. Отпустил его руку, поймал снова, опять посмотрел в глаза. Как же жаль, что мозг сейчас почти не может работать правильно. Выбирать? Что и из чего? Он сжал ладонь регента в своей и сказал:

— Вообще-то я женат.

На самом деле это почти ничего не значило, если говорить о сексе, но кто разберет этих клингонов.

Регент расхохотался.

— Я не предлагаю тебе брак, — ответил он. — Пар’мак — не романтика в вашем понимании, в ней больше борьбы и партнерства, чем… чем любви. Любовь я тоже не предлагаю, — торопливо добавил регент, как будто боялся, что Гарак может решить именно это. — Но секс без обязательств меня не интересует. Если тебе не нравится, можешь убираться.

Гарак разжал руку, сделал глоток из почти уже пустой бутылки и поморщился от резкого вкуса. Никогда. Никогда больше в жизни.

— Я не разбираюсь в ваших обычаях. Настолько. И все зависит от обязательств, которые за этим следуют. Никакой любви и брака — уже хорошие новости.

Регент уставился на ладонь, как будто там мог остаться след от прикосновения, и вытер ее об штаны.

— Не знаю, что тебе сказать, — ответил он сердито. — Верность до гроба эти обязательства не включают. Но если ты не хочешь себя связывать со мной ничем, кроме обычного секса… тебе незачем со мной оставаться. Мне не нужна постельная игрушка, что бы ты там ни говорил! Тем более, если она это делает, лишь бы выжить. Отвратительней и скучнее ничего и придумать нельзя. Я даже готов сделать вид, будто отправил тебя на задание, хотя и знаю, что ты просто сбежишь плести свои дурацкие интриги, чтобы отомстить интенданту.

О, ну еще бы! Гарак так же вытер руку о брюки, поставил бладвейн на пол и попытался встать. Третья попытка оказалась успешной.

— Ну вам-то, конечно, интендант нравится вне зависимости от её промахов. Рождённая под счастливой звездой, с умением нравится всем, даже врагам и рабам! Харизма! Магнетизм! — закричал он, пытаясь удержать равновесие. — Не всем так везёт. Некоторые даже слова сказать не могут, чтобы их не истолковали превратно. Вот я, например, никогда не воспринимал секс с вами, как повинность. Но вы же откуда-то пришли к такому выводу.

— Да ты же сам мне об этом сказал, — раздраженно бросил регент, глядя на Гарака снизу вверх. Вставать он не стал, просто сел ровнее. — «От казни отделяет только умение трахаться, захотели — назначили пар’ма’кай». У меня тоже хорошая память! Даже если тебе нравится секс со мной, это не значит, что нравлюсь я, так? И я дал тебе возможность использовать себя, раз уж я сам тебя использую! Но если ты хочешь выбора, хочешь сам решать, то и я тоже должен! А я не хочу просто быть… быть… способом достичь оргазма.

Гарак моргнул, пытаясь понять, что именно пытается сказать ему регент. Все это казалось странным и пьяным сном, в котором нет никакого смысла, но смысл все-таки был. Прятался где-то между слов. А регент как будто уже пожалел о сказанном, схватил пустую бутылку и сжал в кулаке, пытаясь смять металл.

Это вызвало новый, еще более жестокий приступ гнева.

— Я сказал, что вижу ваше отношение ко мне именно так. Моё желание не имеет значения! И даже моя! Жалкая! Жизнь! Мне не принадлежит! — выкрикнул Гарак изо всех сил.

Злоба требовала выхода, он подобрал бат’лет, чудом не упав, и с силой запустил его в ближайшую стену. Что-то треснуло и заискрило, но тут же погасло. Отлично.

— Неправильно видишь! — рявкнул регент и тут же вскочил на ноги, реагируя на возможную угрозу. — Я же говорил, выбирай! Говорил: ты свободен! И скажу еще раз, если надо! Пока до тебя не дойдет!

Легко быть клингоном: можно спокойно отказываться от собственных слов и даже не замечать этого. Завтра регент протрезвеет, и все станет по-прежнему. Или действительно выставит из дома, и тогда, если очень повезёт, можно будет найти выход. Это страшно, но невероятно приятно — не зависеть от чужих прихотей.

Гарак окинул регента злым взглядом, в одно движение оказался рядом и, встав на цыпочки, укусил его за щеку. На секунду тот остолбенел и замер, не зная, как реагировать. Потом до странного мягко схватил Гарака за плечи, отстранил и угрюмо посмотрел в лицо.

— Ты пьян, — сказал регент, нахмурившись, и потер щеку о плечо. — Ты еще передумаешь.

— Тогда не нужно спрашивать моё мнение, раз уж сами меня напоили, — огрызнулся Гарак. Ему не хотелось даже спорить. Он и сам не мог бы объяснить, зачем поступил так, как поступил. — Я все равно не соответствую высоким клингонским стандартам.

— Много ты знаешь о клингонских стандартах, — резко ответил регент и после короткой паузы дернул Гарака к себе, обнял за плечи и поцеловал.

Конечно, много. Тело ныло все сильнее, напоминая об устроенной регентом тренировке. Не спасало даже опьянение, тем более, сейчас оно постепенно превращалось во что-то другое, ничуть не лучше. Слишком много адреналина, очевидно. Нужно найти кровать, выспаться, если дадут такую возможность.

Гарак слегка отстранился и слабо улыбнулся. Регент был, как и всегда, горячим и притягательным, даже сейчас. Он разжал объятия, и Гарак покачнулся, стараясь держаться ровно. На лице регента проступило сразу много странных эмоций — сожаление, что ли? Досада? Гарак никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы понять точнее.

— Если хочешь, я проведу тебя обратно в комнату. Или к выходу, — сказал регент в конце концов. — Не бойся, я не стану тебя запирать, можешь уйти, когда выспишься.

Больше всего Гарак сейчас боялся, что до комнаты его придется нести. Он качнулся, снова цепляясь за регента, надежного и устойчивого, но совершенно непредсказуемого.

— Я не хочу уходить. Если мои желания имеют значение.

— Тогда не уходи, — проворчал регент, обхватил его одной рукой за талию и потащил за собой.

Гарак цеплялся за него, едва успевая переставлять ноги. Совсем недавно этот путь казался гораздо длиннее и сложнее.

— Ваш отчёт… Если я забуду, он где-то в комнате. — Гарак поморщился. Мир перед глазами плыл. — Кстати, я понял закономерность. Если вы обещаете продолжить секс с утра, то все обязательно сорвется.

— Я запомнил то, что ты мне показал, — отозвался регент и раздраженно встряхнул Гарака. К горлу тут же подкатило. — И не стану рыться в твоих вещах. У клингонов память не хуже, чем у кардассианцев, как бы ты ни хвастался.

Гарак обиженно поморщился. Он и так прилагал слишком много сил, чтобы относительно связано мыслить.

— Я весь вечер работал. — сказал он. — Так вам не нравится считать меня просто объектом для секса или вы все-таки будете пользоваться и другими моими способностями? Давайте, начинайте считать меня личностью.

Регент внезапно остановился и ткнул кулаком в ближайший сенсор. Дверь открылась. Он втолкнул Гарака внутрь и прислонил к стене, а сам завертел головой. Наверное, пытался найти падд. Сосредотачиваться становилось все труднее, и Гарак не знал, сможет ли удержаться на ногах, если перестанет опираться о спасительную стену.

— Я действительно помню, что ты писал в первом отчете, — бросил через плечо регент. — Ты его дополнил данными об альтернативной вселенной?

Гарак вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Комната кружилась. Но и с закрытыми глазами ничего не поменялось. Дом качался. Что за жуткая планета.

— То, что сумел вспомнить. Падд у постели. — Он помолчал. Нужно было сказать что-то еще. Собраться с силами и сказать. Но поможет ли? — Регент, что бы я сегодня ни наговорил, это… Многое понято неправильно. И мной, и вами.

— Помни, ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь, — сухо ответил регент и, развернувшись к Гараку, спрятал падд в карман. Гарак с трудом фокусировал взгляд, регент двигался замедленно и размыто, как под водой. — Это ты правильно понял?

Гарак кивнул, и это оказалось ошибкой. Он снова покачнулся и едва не упал.

— Я сейчас даже стоять не могу. Не все такие идеальные машины выживания, как вы.

Он сосредоточился и попробовал оттолкнуться от стены. Всего-то и осталось дойти до постели, если удастся перебороть усиленное, по сравнению с кардассианским, притяжение планеты.

С тяжелым вздохом регент шагнул к Гараку и молча протянул руку.

Не показалось.

Гарак поймал ладонь и вцепился в нее, будто от этого зависела жизнь. Часть сознания упорно считала, что виноват алкоголь, лишающий его критичности. Скорее всего, так и было.

— Когда-нибудь я докажу вам свою верность. Рано или поздно. Приведу Киру и брошу к вашим ногам. Принесу ожерелье из голов терранцев-заговорщиков. Найду каждого, кто решится им помогать. Может, тогда вы решите, что кардассианцы достойны доверия и уважения.

Регент, к счастью, не стал отвечать на это громкое заявление. Он дернул Гарака за руку и потянул к кровати. Она оказалась рядом как раз в тот момент, когда держаться на ногах уже не получалось. Гарак облегчённо выдохнул, потянулся, расстегивая больно врезающуюся пряжку на поясе. Регент, как ни странно, выглядел вполне свежим — насколько это возможно для клингона. Диким и прекрасным. Гарак усмехнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Ваш бладвейн — редкостная отрава.

— Там еще осталось немного, — ответил регент и зубасто улыбнулся в ответ. — Если с утра будет похмелье, выпей, станет легче.

Он отвернулся, глядя куда-то в сторону. Гарак с трудом следил за его движениями, но это до сих пор казалось важным. И невыполнимым. Регент поправил застежку плаща, которая сбилась на сторону, и снова повернулся к Гараку.

— Я буду рад, если ты останешься, — сказал он, — но если уйдешь, тоже плакать не стану. Мне пора в Совет. Спи. Позже тебе подадут завтрак. И обед, если проголодаешься. Коммуникатор на стене.

Снова врет. Нет, снова искренне заблуждается. Гарак был уверен: стоит ему переступить порог, и регент будет в бешенстве. Отправит за ним охрану. Снова посадит на цепь. Он будто забыл, как несколько часов назад говорил, что не расстанется со своей игрушкой. Но клингоны — не кардассианцы. Регент — полный хозяин своему слову, забирает его так же легко, как дает. И обижается, если сказать об этом. Злится. Смешной. Спорить Гарак уже не мог. Он закрыл глаза, попытался кивнуть и отключился.

[1] Мужской половой орган кардассианцев.

[2] Генитальная сумка у кардассианцев, аналог клоаки.

[3] «Ложка» на лбу.

[4] Наиболее чувствительная область гениталий, кольцо чешуек у основания прута.


	4. Никаких проблем с трибблами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ворф решает отправиться на великую охоту и проявляет неожиданную для Гарака сентиментальность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кардассианская анатомия основана на [хэдканоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) **tinsnip** (русский [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846)).

Ванна оказалась огромной — монументальной и избыточной, как и всё на этой планете. Настоящий мини-бассейн из какого-то тёмного камня, со всех сторон украшенный грубой, но красивой резьбой. Достойная награда за долгую борьбу.

Гараку пришлось трижды выжидать, когда регент окажется в хорошем настроении. Настолько хорошем, чтобы можно было, не рискуя, попросить его о небольшом снисхождении: распорядиться поставить в уборную ванну. В первый раз регент высмеял эту идею. Во второй — закатил глаза и заявил, что нормальному воину достаточно акустического душа. В третий раз он почти отказался вновь, помогла лишь редкая удача, неожиданная смена настроения. Никогда нельзя было с точностью угадать, что у регента на уме.

А потом началось новое ожидание, на этот раз — самой ванны, потому что «гостю в доме регента» не по статусу пользоваться обычной реплицированной сантехникой. «Гость» — этот неловкий эвфемизм, когда слова «пленник» и «трофей» уже не подходят, а слово «любовник» использовать рано.

С момента разговора прошло полтора месяца. Сам регент уже с неделю не появлялся в доме, усмиряя очередную мятежную колонию, а Гарак проводил дни, по уши зарывшись в отчеты. Это отнимало все время, но сегодня, когда ванну наконец-то установили, он решил, что может выделить вечер на отдых.

Даже вода на Кроносе была не такой, как на Кардассии Прайм. Она казалась тяжелее, как-то по-другому скользила по коже. И пахла иначе. Гарак потратил почти полчаса на то, чтобы запрограммировать в репликаторе нужные составы, потом ещё столько же, чтобы заставить воду нагреться до нужной температуры. И теперь все труды увенчались успехом. Он аккуратно повесил одежду на вешалку, сел на край тяжелой ванны и коснулся воды кончиками пальцев. То, что нужно — горячая, почти обжигающая. Пена по рецептам с Райзы, масло с лепестками кавы, пригоршня шипучих бомбочек. Почти шедевр.

Он забрался в ванну, замер, привыкая к ощущению, и блаженно улыбнулся. Напряжение уходило, будто из каждой клеточки кожи вытаскивали мелкие, но глубоко засевшие там иглы. Лучше, чем сон, и почти так же хорошо, как секс. Жаль, что на Кроносе невозможно создать настоящую кардассианскую сауну.

Запертая на замок дверь с шумом раскрылась, потом на пол с грохотом повалилась вешалка. Гарак вздрогнул и ушел под воду с головой.

Конечно, это был регент. Конечно, разве могло хоть что-то в жизни пройти как планировалось?

— Вылезай! — приказал он, когда Гарак вынырнул и мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть мокрые волосы с лица. — Мы уезжаем охотиться.

О, нет. Регент обладал какой-то невероятной способностью всегда быть не вовремя, и сейчас просто сиял из-за своей очередной гениальной идеи. Как всегда. Прекрасный молодой хищник, придумавший новое развлечение. Как же некстати. Гарак подавил желание вновь уйти под воду и не показываться на поверхности — очень глупое, даже детское. Не станет же регент вытаскивать его из ванны силой. Охотиться? Зачем?!

Гарак убрал мокрые волосы с лица, набрал побольше воздуха, на ходу придумывая, что стоит сказать, чтобы ему позволили остаться в ванне хотя бы на десяток минут. И даже придумал, но пена попала в нос, и он просто и совершенно нелепо чихнул.

Регент закономерно расхохотался.

— Давай, поторопись. Я не стану ждать тебя целый день!

— Почему «мы»? — Гарак положил руки на бортик, наклонил голову, разглядывая регента. Разрушителен, как ураган, прекрасен, как любая стихия. Нет, так просто уговорить его не получится. Но ведь можно хотя бы потянуть время. — Ваша непревзойденность, я уверен, на Кроносе есть неисчислимое число любителей охоты на таргов.

Регент угрожающе склонился над ванной, опираясь ладонью о тёмный камень, и недовольно поморщился.

— Я бы не стал звать тебя охотиться на таргов, — ответил он. — Но добыча тебе понравится, обещаю. Это отличный досуг! К тому же, у нас есть повод для празднования. Вылезай же, ну!

Почему нельзя отпраздновать что бы то ни было в ванне, пусть даже и вдвоём? Гарак был уверен, что регенту бы понравилось. Нет, им обоим. Шею обдало жаром. Он улыбнулся и потёрся щекой о лежащую на бортике ладонь.

— Вы вернулись с победой?

— Конечно, мы вернулись с победой, — ответил регент, начиная терять терпение. — Если не вылезешь сам, я не стану ждать и вытащу тебя из этой вонючей емкости!

Клингоны ничего не понимали в настоящих удовольствиях. Даже регент, нет, тем более регент. Гарак молча улыбнулся и снова ушёл с головой под воду. Увы, оставаться было нельзя. Регент, странное стихийное божество, так же быстро лишал милостей, как и одарял. Что бы он ни говорил о свободе воли. Естественно, Гарака немедленно схватили за локоть и вытянули из воды, и стоило порадоваться, что без намеренного желания причинить боль. Иначе всё закончилось бы куда неприятнее.

В такие моменты Гарак напоминал себе, что сам отказался от свободы. Очень сомнительной, но сам. Жаль, но причины, по которым он это сделал, в такие моменты не вспоминались. Выбрать постоянную опасность… что за недальновидность.

Он вынырнул из воды, сел, вцепившись свободной рукой в запястье регента.

— В этом… Нет необходимости, регент, я уже понял ваше желание и буду его выполнять. Только не злитесь, когда поймёте, что я не умею охотиться по вашим традициям.

— Я знаю, что ты не умеешь, — отрезал тот. — Я научу тебя. Эту добычу очень трудно выслеживать, но ни ранить, ни убить тебя она не сможет.

Гарак вздохнул. Он всем сердцем чувствовал, что реализация идеи регента будет максимально разрушительной. Так было всегда, в этом был весь регент. Так что придётся одеваться, брать бат'лет и отправляться куда-то с толпой клингонов. Главное, вовремя затеряться на периферии и не привлекать внимания. Возможно, тогда получится просто бесполезно провести немного времени.

Он с сожалением провел ладонью по сенсору, убирающему воду.

— Дайте мне пять минут, чтобы одеться. Вы ведь не против?

Регент усмехнулся и сел на край ванны, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Нет. Я посмотрю, как ты одеваешься. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя.

Вообще-то именно это Гарак и имел в виду — всего лишь возможность одеться в одиночестве. Но личная игрушка не может выбирать. Судя по всему, он исчерпал свой лимит разрешённых прекословий. Или нет, всё зависит от прочности хорошего настроения. Гарак улыбнулся про себя, потянулся за полотенцем и обернул его вокруг талии, закрепив на поясе.

Одежда, сбитая вместе с вешалкой в момент триумфального явления регента, валялась в беспорядке на полу. Стихийное божество, действительно. Странно, что каюта регента всегда выглядела такой аккуратной. Ведь как только он вторгался в личное пространство Гарака, то мгновенно наводил там хаос — в окружении, в чувствах, в мыслях. Будто ему мешала самая малейшая упорядоченность. Будто она чем-то бросала вызов его власти.

Гарак покосился на регента, представляя, как приятно было бы сейчас ещё немного полежать в горячей ароматной воде. Быть может, вдвоём. Неспешные поцелуи, касания, трение и лёгкие укусы. Долгая прелюдия, переходящая к более активным действиям. Воображение щёлкнуло, мгновенно переключив радужную картинку на более реалистичный сценарий. В нём регент без тени сомнения вытаскивал Гарака из ванной и волок за собой к кровати, распинывая в стороны попавшие под ноги вещи. Кардассианцы такие развратные, не то, что сдержанные клингоны.

Гарак не спеша надел белье, отряхнул упавшие брюки и улыбнулся регенту. Тот неприкрыто его разглядывал, усмехаясь в ответ, потом так же, не скрываясь, принюхался и поморщился. Увы. Хоть в чём-то Гарак его одолел. Никакого запаха, кроме пены и ароматизаторов.

— Так что мы будем праздновать, ваша невероятность?

— Победу над терранцами, конечно. Мы обнаружили и разгромили повстанческую базу, — сказал тот и хищно приподнял верхнюю губу. — К тому же, совет не будет собираться в праздники, так что у меня есть три свободных дня.

Три дня, из которых регент не пожелал выделить даже часа для Гарака, позволив ему полежать в долгожданной ванне. Он что, собирается все три дня провести в погоне за какими-то неведомыми и наверняка опасными тварями? Бессмысленнейшая трата времени. Конечно, Гарак не стал этого говорить, а лишь согласно кивнул.

— Я даже не сомневался, что всё получится. Один мощный кораблик вряд ли в силах облегчить положение терранцев.

Клингонские портные не могли претендовать на звание лучших в квадранте, но даже они после нескольких консультаций смогли создать почти нормальную кардассианскую одежду. Гарак быстро оделся и подошёл к регенту. Уважение, почтительность и энтузиазм: безопасные, дозволенные эмоции. Регент был выше Гарака всего на полголовы, но подавлял так, будто возвышался по меньшей мере на полметра. И, если приглядеться, был одет и причесан слишком аккуратно для клингона: идеально подогнанные кожаные митенки, подпиленные и чистые когти, лежащие аккуратными волнами волосы, стриженная волосок к волоску борода. Это если не считать украшений на одежде, которые могли оказаться знаками отличия. В какой-нибудь альтернативной вселенной регенту не было бы нужды прикидываться дикарем, чтобы его уважали и боялись. Он мог бы вести себя естественно. Несбыточная мечта, прекрасная утопия. Гараку такого точно не перепадет.

А регент уже взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и на удивление мягко поцеловал.

— Всё необходимое уже на борту. Ты готов? — спросил он.

Это было совсем не рациональное ощущение, но Гарак ничего не мог с собой поделать. Каждый раз, когда регент собирался его коснуться, он на мгновенье замирал в ожидании худшего. Никогда не узнаешь, в какой момент регент решит, что его пленник или возлюбленный — неизвестно, какое слово лучше подходит, — делает что-то неправильно. Но нельзя расслабляться, даже если момент никогда не настанет. Регент так и не счёл нужным пояснить, какие именно повинности скрываются за обязательствами стать его пар'ма'кай. Кажется, он, как и Гарак, решил вообще не поднимать эту тему.

— Мы что, куда-то летим? А как же охота? — Гарак непонимающе прищурился.

— Летим. На Фафнири, это в девяти световых годах отсюда, — ответил регент и довольно усмехнулся. — Я давно хотел себе шубу. Идём в транспортерную. Но сначала я должен кое-что тебе отдать. — Он вытащил из кармана кинжал и протянул Гараку рукоятью вперед. — Понадобится, чтобы разделывать добычу.

Будто это лезвие вообще подходило для разделки крупной дичи. Максимум — для того, чтобы зарезаться самому в безвыходной ситуации. Нет. Не время паниковать. Регент ещё не наигрался, ему жаль будет скармливать Гарака особо назойливому хищнику. Разве что придется пережить немного неприятных моментов, если ему захочется развлечься. Это утешало слабо, и Гарак молча кивнул, боясь, что голос его выдаст. Он взял кинжал, взвесил в руке и покачал головой.

— Вы не боитесь, что я не оправдаю доверия?

Регент внимательно посмотрел Гараку в лицо и снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Не боюсь, но собираюсь проверить, достоин ли ты его.

Снова вранье от первого до последнего слова. При этом от последнего до первого слова — правда. Гарак рассмеялся, кивнул и протянул кинжал обратно.

— Пусть он полежит у вас. Кардассианская одежда не предназначена для такого оружия, придётся что-то решать на корабле. Идёмте, я совершенно не готов, но ведь это ничему не мешает?

Регент взял кинжал, взвесил его на ладони и спрятал обратно.

— Тебе понравится, — сказал он, развернулся и стремительно пошагал к двери, разумеется, совершенно не заботясь о том, успевает ли за ним кто-нибудь.

***

Гарак запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, крепко зажмурившись. Здесь, сейчас и в эту минуту ему было невероятно, безгранично хорошо. Полная свобода спустя так много дней взаперти. Тепло, запах растений и земли, мягкие лучи света, едва пробивающиеся сквозь плотную листву. Почти как на Кардассии — в тех местах, где по непонятной прихоти природы джунгли ещё сохранились. Не стоило расслабляться. На Кардассии подобные места просто кишели опасной флорой и фауной. Здесь наверняка тоже, но регент был совсем рядом, а значит, можно позволить себе пару минут беспечности. Возле регента Гарак почему-то всегда был слишком неосторожен.

— Вы уверены, что охота настолько безопасна, что хватит нас двоих? — не раскрывая глаз, спросил он и чихнул из-за пропавшей в нос пушинки. Кажется, в этой местности сезон размножения какого-то растения.

Он знал, что зря так спокойно воспринимает джунгли. Но ему впервые за долгое время было комфортно почти так же, как на родной планете. Даже гравитация здесь была меньше клингонской, вызывая ощущение крыльев за спиной.

— Уверен. Вокруг палатки силовое поле, чтобы не заползли ядовитые насекомые и змеи, но охотиться здесь безопасно. Хоть и сложно, — сказал регент.

Он с самого начала взял быстрый темп, Гарак даже подумал, что ему придётся догонять и просить замедлиться. Но оказалось, что ноги прекрасно помнят, как ступать по лесной почве даже при марш-броске. Возможно, завтра он об этом пожалеет, не в первый раз. Он догнал регента, автоматически стараясь идти так, чтобы не оставлять лишних следов.

Привычное чувство настороженности вернулось, будто и не было нескольких десятилетий. Регент словно задался целью вернуть его в далёкие школьные годы, хоть и сам наверняка этого не знал. Правда, у Гарака не было настоящего опыта в джунглях, но исчезающе тонкую тропу, по которой они шли только что, видел отлично. А чуть дальше, за деревьями, судя по запаху, начинались предгорья, и именно туда они направлялись. Пока регент не остановился — то ли поговорить, то ли прислушаться.

— Несомненно. Довольно сложно ловить то, что выглядит так, как ты даже себе не представляешь. — Гарак снял ещё одну пушинку с рукава, сдул её в сторону регента и улыбнулся. — Почему именно шуба?

Регент усмехнулся в ответ и вытащил из кармана флягу с бладвейном. Поднес к губам, потом предложил Гараку.

— Шуба — потому что наша добыча покрыта мехом. Будешь?

Снова проверка. Будто первой было недостаточно. Гарак отрицательно покачал головой.

— Если это не будет воспринято как оскорбление. Вам, конечно, не сложно будет тащить меня на плече, но передвижение это затруднит. Хотя тогда я стану отличной приманкой, — улыбнулся он. Память тут же напомнила о прошлом алкогольном отравлении. Будь он тогда хоть чуточку менее пьян, регент точно уверился бы в невероятной распущенности кардассианцев. Хорошо, что алкоголь первым взял верх над желанием затащить регента в постель и не отпускать на совещание. Алкоголь, обида и испуг, конечно же.

Стоило сменить тему, и побыстрее.

— Никогда не был в лесах Кроноса. Они похожи на эти? — спросил Гарак.

— Нет. Совсем, — ответил регент лаконично и сделал ещё глоток.

Это желание говорить загадками и отмалчиваться на наводящие вопросы злило и веселило одновременно. Гарак знал два безотказных способа разговорить регента: как следует возбудить или как следует напоить. Нет, ничего из этого сейчас не получится. Третий, ещё более надёжный вариант нельзя было использовать никогда, потому что, когда регент злился, он не только говорил, он ещё и действовал.

— Не думаю, что ты бы опьянел от пары глотков, но дело твоё, — сказал тот и, отпив ещё немного, спрятал флягу. Снова прислушался; его настороженность и нацеленность ощущались, как давление в трубопроводе, невидимое, но очень мощное. — Когда мы доберемся до места, я покажу, что нужно делать.

Держать Гарака в неведении для регента точно было частью удовольствия. Довольно большой частью, не стоило его этого лишать.

— Ваш алкоголь слишком непредсказуем, регент. Позвольте пока не рисковать. Вдруг я стану агрессивным?

— Тебе идёт быть агрессивным. Но как хочешь. — Регент наконец услышал, что хотел, потому что резко развернулся и направился дальше по тропинке. Гарак поспешил за ним, стараясь не отставать. Неизвестно, что может прийти регенту в голову, если не оправдать его ожиданий.

— Что значит «идёт»? Вам важно, как я себя веду при оценке сексуальной привлекательности? — вполголоса спросил он, ныряя под очередную лиану, опутанную вездесущим пушком.

— Оценке? — переспросил регент, быстро оглянувшись. — Ты меня привлекаешь в любом виде… почти. Когда не лебезишь и не боишься. Но злость делает тебя по-настоящему… — Он задумался, как будто подбирая правильное слово. — Восхитительным.

Гарак почти беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Я всегда вас боюсь. Разве это не базовое ощущение, которое я должен ощущать? — Странным образом, слова регента грели сердце. Будто регент действительно пытался сделать комплимент. — Страх, восторг и преклонение перед каждой вашей ипостасью. Божества, главы государства, даже хозяина, в конце концов.

Улыбка регента сверкнула и погасла.

— А тебе нравится меня бояться и считать своим хозяином? Я помню, как ты возмущался тем, что тебе не дают сделать выбор. Принуждают к романтике.

— Я помню, как говорил, что меня неправильно поняли, — осторожно заметил Гарак. Очередная ветка мазнула его по виску, и пришлось прямо на ходу снова приглаживать волосы. — Вас возможно не бояться?

Регент неожиданно остановился и поймал Гарака за локоть. Наклонился, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Меня должны бояться враги, завистники и недоброжелатели. Ты один из них? — спросил он.

По мнению регента, его, нависшего с подобным угрожающим видом, можно было не бояться. Не бояться и не хотеть, после всего, что уже было. Кровь бросилась в лицо. Гарак в который уже раз обрадовался, что клингоны вряд ли могут так же хорошо считывать язык тела, как его соотечественники.

— Ничего не могу гарантировать. — Он покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Всё так быстро меняется.

Регент широко усмехнулся, привлек Гарака к себе и поцеловал. Потом провел ладонью по спине вниз, нетерпеливым и собственническим жестом сжал ягодицу. Даже вкус бладвейна при поцелуе казался совсем не той отравой, как при питье из кружки. Слишком хорошо он сочетался с естественным вкусом феромонов регента. Коварный коктейль.

На самом деле регенту наверняка нравилось, когда его боялись. Весь секрет в том, как. Гарак обнял его обеими руками за шею. Потёрся лбом о лоб — жест подчинения, доверия, нежности, и, что самое удивительное, совершенно искренний. В чем совершенно не стоило признаваться.

Прижав к себе Гарака в последний раз, регент с заметным сожалением выпустил его.

— Идём, — ровным голосом, как будто они и не целовались только что, произнес он. — Скоро будем на месте, но задерживаться не стоит.

Он развернулся и продолжил путь сквозь поросшие разноцветным мехом джунгли. Чему тут удивляться? Важнее охоты для клингонов могли быть разве что война и традиции. Если сказать такое регенту, тот жутко разозлится. Как же! Кто-то посмел подойти к его расе со стереотипами. Гарак поправил сумку на поясе и ускорил темп, догоняя регента. Охота даже сейчас казалась скучнейшим занятием. Он бы мог предложить намного более интересный вариант.

Джунгли закончились почти внезапно. Между деревьями поднялись скалы, а потом деревья отстали, как будто отчаявшись сразиться с камнем, топтались на месте, но их корни тянулись вперед — в последней бессильной попытке отвоевать пространство. Бесполезно. Ровная, хоть и поросшая лианами тропа сменилась полным бездорожьем. Фауна здесь была абсолютно непуганая. Какая-то крупная ящерица едва успела выскользнуть из-под ноги Гарака: видимо, до последнего надеялась на покровительственную окраску. Или не замечала идущего великана, потому что на их планете такие не водились. Но это животное явно не было объектом охоты: шубу из него не сошьешь — максимум, плащ. Регент вдруг неуловимо метнулся вперед и торжествующе поднял с земли очередной кусок меха, которым поросли все окрестности. Мех неожиданно разразился пронзительным писком. Что-то живое. Это было даже мило.

Было, до того момента, как регент пырнул пищащий комок ножом, бросил его Гараку и сообщил:

— Это триббл. Они очень умело маскируются и быстро прячутся. Нужно убить не меньше сотни!

Гарак надеялся, что регент не заметил, как его передёрнуло от отвращения. Он сжал ещё тёплый мех в пальцах, взвесил на ладони, потом осторожно понюхал. Если мысленно отбросить запах свежей крови, триббл почти ничем не пах. Никаких острых зубов, даже видимых глаз или лапок. Комок мягкого пуха, ничего больше. Единственное, в чем можно обвинить ужасное чудовище, так это в противном голосе. Если придётся собирать сотню таких… Это не охота, регент что-то перепутал.

— Это детская особь? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Нет, это вполне взрослый триббл, — отозвался регент, пристально разглядывая окружающие камни. — Отвратительное существо, но мясо очень вкусное. Нам нужно идти дальше, здесь мы не добудем ни одного больше. Слишком долго стоим на одном месте.

Гарак очень осторожно вздохнул и протянул триббла регенту. На его взгляд, животное было гораздо привлекательнее кардассианских крыс. Его было даже немного жаль.

— Значит, они кусаются? Переносят заразу?

— Нет, они не кусаются и ничего не разносят. Просто такие мерзкие, — сказал регент, бросил триббла в поясную сумку и, развернувшись, пошагал дальше.

От клингонов всего можно ожидать — это аксиома, они постоянно творят что-то невероятное, — но сегодня настал момент, когда регент смог по-настоящему удивить Гарака. Его личный список мерзости был довольно обширен, но трибблы туда не попали бы ни за что, даже несмотря на противные звуки. Странная выйдет охота. Гарак улыбнулся, пользуясь тем, что его лица никто не видит. Регент выглядел таким сосредоточенным и воодушевленным, прямо как на мостике, когда приказывал атаковать неудачливое терранское судно. Сейчас, сейчас он выхватит оружие и лично вступит в кровавую схватку с десятком отвратительно пушистых противников. Нет, почему всё-таки они «мерзкие»?

Догонять регента и идти рядом с ним не было смысла, поэтому Гарак забрал чуть левее. Почва здесь была не слишком устойчивой, мелкие рассыпчатые камни разъезжались под ногами, а пушистая шерсть — теперь стало понятно, что это действительно шерсть, — делала всё вокруг ещё более скользким.

Он как раз завернул за один из валунов, когда кучка камней внезапно зашевелилась, разделившись на один большой и парочку поменьше. А! Регент будет доволен. Гарак нагнулся, коснулся триббла кончиками пальцев, и тот издал звук. Совершенно другой, не скрип, мурлыканье. Он повторил эксперимент с детёнышами. То же самое — приятный мурлыкающий звук, от которого почему-то становилось легко и спокойно. Видимо, другая порода. Совсем не опасная.

В этот момент, конечно же, на горизонте показался регент.

— Ты поймал его! Теперь убей!

Гарак заслонил пушистую мелочь ногой, чтобы регент её не заметил. Не то чтобы ему было жаль трибблов. Просто убивать их казалось чем-то бессмысленным. Никакого удовольствия. Большого триббла, которого он держал в руке, так просто было не спрятать. Он взвесил пушистый комок на ладони и улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

— Свернуть ему шею?

— У него нет шеи, — сердито ответил регент, который всё постоянно воспринимал всерьёз. — Зарежь его, это быстро. Только постарайся не слишком испортить шкуру.

— У него вообще ничего нет. — Гарак перекатил триббла с ладони на ладонь, тот замурчал немного громче. Зачем его убивать? В конце концов, шубу можно попробовать реплицировать. — Этот совсем не похож на первого, он издает другие звуки. Кажется, вы ловили не такого.

Регент нахмурился и повысил голос, как будто пытался убедить Гарака в чем-то неочевидном.

— Они бывают разной окраски. Ты же не боишься его?

Он сделал два шага вперед и протянул руку. Меховой комок вздрогнул и заскрипел. Трибблы, которых Гарак пытался заслонить, ответили тем же. Всё насмарку. Он дёрнул рукой, и триббл полетел с ладони на землю, покатился вниз по склону. Нет, не убежит. Ни крыльев, ни лапок, несуразные животные.

— Возможно, немного боюсь, — сказал он.

Регент торопливо наклонился и подобрал триббла. Детенышей он, видимо, не заметил, да они и исчезли из виду почти немедленно.

— Это нормально. Их многие не любят. Именно поэтому требуется настоящая доблесть, чтобы добыть много трибблов, — сказал он, ткнул несчастное существо ножом и сунул его в руки Гараку. — Держи, это твоя добыча. Ты привыкнешь. Я знал, что ты хорошо справишься с поисками, поэтому дальше мы пойдем вместе. Помогу, если тебе откажет мужество.

Регент сошёл с ума, Гарак понял это внезапно, с сожалением и даже ужасом. Интересно, как долго безумец сможет удержаться у власти? Его срочно нужно было спасать, отвлечь от мании чем-то более продуктивным. Или, быть может, так на клингонов действует воздух планеты? Иначе зачем так яростно охотиться на безобидных созданий?

Он опустил тушку несчастной жертвы в сумку и проникновенно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за помощь.

— Пойдешь впереди, — сказал регент и махнул рукой, указывая направление.

Спешить с принятием решения не стоило. Что делать с регентом, который внезапно потерял рассудок? Вырубить и оттащить в лагерь? Будет большой ошибкой попытаться ударить его камнем по голове. Скорее всего, регент даже не потеряет сознания, он ведь клингон. А если на корабле кто-то решит, что Гарак всерьёз напал на их правителя, всё окончится очень печально в любом случае.

— Если что-то увижу, то обязательно позову вас. — Гарак развернулся и пошёл в указанном направлении. На этой планете он уже чувствовал себя не совсем как дома. Нет, дома было опаснее, раз уж самая лучшая дичь здесь — мурлыкающий кусок меха.

— Ты только что упустил одного, — сообщил ему в спину регент.

На самом деле Гарак нарочно не вглядывался в окутанные мехом камни. Трибблы были такими беззащитными, что убивать их казалось какой-то бессмыслицей. В мире существует так много омерзительных существ различной степени разумности — зачем тратить время, чтобы охотится на самых неприспособленных? Если регент догадается, то будет в бешенстве.

— Клингонское зрение лучше кардассианского. Зрение и обоняние. — Гарак, не останавливаясь, обернулся на слова регента, и это было ошибкой. Камни под ногой разъехались, а сам Гарак полетел спиной вперёд, проехавшись по осыпи пару метров до ближайшего валуна. Было даже не больно, просто обидно. Он моргнул. В затылке, под волосами, неприятно защемило. А прямо перед лицом замаячила нахальная морда ящерицы с очередным трибблом в зубах.

Регент, конечно, уже был недоволен, но протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать. Гарак, взявшись за нее, попытался подняться и замер от боли в ушибленной ноге. А ведь это шанс.

— На самом деле, координация у нашей расы развита неплохо. Просто не повезло, — пояснил он, стараясь выглядеть максимально искренне.

Различать недоверие на лице регента Гарак научился давно и идеально. Недоверие, разочарование, злость — все те эмоции, которые грозили опасностью. Злости сейчас не было. Клингоны такие парадоксальные. Он сделал шаг и скривился; для этого почти не пришлось играть. Регент будет в бешенстве — опять, опять! Зато пушистые комки не пострадают.

— Ты всё же не можешь идти, — сказал регент и недовольно поморщился: более спокойная реакция, чем стоило ожидать. — Охота на трибблов требует быстроты. Возвращаемся.

— Я могу дойти и один. Не стоит из-за досадной случайности менять планы.

Гарак снова улыбнулся. На самом деле он не ожидал, что регент так быстро согласится. Это даже настораживало.

— Мы всё равно опоздали. Солнце уже слишком высоко. Нет смысла продолжать охоту одному. Можешь идти — иди! — отрезал регент.

Гарак вскинул голову, развернулся и неуверенно пошагал в сторону лагеря. Нога болела, хоть и совсем не так, как он пытался показать. Ушибленный затылок ныл гораздо сильнее, но клингоны вряд ли считают проблемы с головой достойными внимания. Во всяком случае, он ещё ни разу не встречал ни одного представителя расы, который обращал бы на это внимание. Клингоны — все сумасшедшие.

Регент, судя по звукам, сделал ещё один рывок. Смертельный для очередного триббла… для нескольких трибблов. Гарак обернулся, и его улыбка почти угасла. Даже во время охоты на безобидную дичь регент выглядел настороженно, будто любой триббл мог в мгновение ока отрастить сотни острых зубов, рога, копыта и бритвенно-острые плавники. Создавалось впечатление, будто он действительно считает битву с комками меха настоящей борьбой не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Видите? Это вы отстаёте от меня, регент. Нет. Опережаете уже почти на десяток трибблов. Я так и не понял, как они передвигаются.

— Молниеносно, — ответил регент и снова выбросил руку с кинжалом вперед. Триббл отчаянно заверещал.

— Омерзительно, — выдохнул Гарак, решив не уточнять, что именно имеет в виду. Ужасная планета, которая каким-то странным образом влияет на регента. Непонятно, где его здоровая кровожадность, направленная на нормальную дичь. Нужно было отвлечь регента немедленно, выяснить, всё ли в порядке. Гарак никак не мог понять, что с ним, и потому решил прибегнуть к почти безотказному способу. — Знаете, я, кажется, не могу идти самостоятельно.

Регент тут же шагнул к Гараку вплотную.

— Жаль, что тебе так отвратительны трибблы. Мне понравилось, как ты вел себя вначале, — сказал он. И без всякого предупреждения подхватил Гарака и перекинул через плечо.

Ещё никогда Гарак не чувствовал себя так по-идиотски. Он сдержал первый порыв, призывавший избавиться от унизительных объятий любой ценой. Вырваться было не так и сложно, но падать пришлось бы долго и болезненно. Хватит на сегодня падений.

Быстро, не давая себе задуматься, Гарак вытащил кинжал и перехватил его поудобнее.

— Регент, пожалуйста, если вам до сих пор интересно мое мнение, поставьте меня на место. Я не угрожаю, но хочу напомнить, что не настолько беспомощен.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Регент уронил Гарака на землю, прижал коленом, перебив дыхание. Руку, державшую кинжал, он завернул за спину. Так, чтобы Гарак и дёрнуться не мог, не причинив себе боли. Пришлось расслабиться и ждать, пока всё закончится — и одновременно быть готовым в любую секунду вырваться из захвата. Это ужасно утомляло.

— Ты ведешь себя странно и сейчас объяснишь мне, почему, — рявкнул регент. — Пока ты этого не сделаешь, я тебя не отпущу.

На взгляд Гарака, это регент вел себя не просто странно — ненормально. Но сейчас его обычный образ действий вновь вернулся, так некстати. Гарак разжал руку, позволив кинжалу выпасть на камни. В лицо ткнулось что-то острое, и он повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть регента. Нет, обычная кровожадность никуда не делась, она всегда оставалась на месте.

— Обязательно объясню. Если вы расскажете, в чем странность, — пробормотал Гарак, стараясь держать голову повыше над колючими камнями.

Регент ослабил хватку, совсем немного. Вывернуться бы не получилось.

— Ты был готов к охоте, ты умеешь красться, умеешь двигаться, как надо. Но проходит несколько минут, и ты полностью теряешь все навыки. Делаешь вид, что теряешь их. Признаешь вслух несовершенство собственной расы. Это я уже упоминал. Но сейчас ты сначала говоришь, что можешь идти — и идешь! — почти не хромая, а потом вдруг тебе нужна помощь. Как раз, когда я отвлекся на добычу. Это странно.

Не только кровожадность, нормальная подозрительность тоже вернулась. Значит, это не воздух. Значит, дело действительно в трибблах. Можно было бы сказать, что он хочет побыстрей затащить регента в постель. И это даже не ложь. Нет, такое покажется ещё подозрительней. Смешно, но, может, правда сработает лучше всего.

— Мне их жалко. Они мягкие и приятно звучат.

— Что? — переспросил регент с искренним изумлением. — Тебе жаль… трибблов?!

Он разжал хватку и встал, потом с неожиданной растерянностью покачал головой.

— Они даже не кусаются. Безобиднее гагха. — Гарак тут же перевернулся, сел и упрямо сжал губы. — У меня не получается их убивать. Это не значит, что моя раса несовершенна, я никогда бы такого не сказал.

Регент его, конечно же, не понимал. Будто трибблы были более смертоносны, чем вся клингонская фауна.

— Трибблы омерзительны и размножаются так быстро, что убийство даже нескольких тысяч ничего не изменит, — сказал он, кривясь. — Пару сотен лет назад терранцы пытались вывезти их на другие планеты как домашних любимцев, но по дороге им пришлось выбросить их за борт. Это очень опасные существа.

— Опаснее таргов и зехлатов? — Гарак развел руками, понял, что это неубедительно, и поспешно встал. — У меня никогда не было домашнего животного, но эти выглядят достаточно удобными.

Если бы ему когда-нибудь предложили выбирать, Гарак не стал бы заводить дома триббла, но не потому, что считал их страшными. Любимец должен быть полезным, а какая польза от круглого меха?

Регент закатил глаза, как будто Гарак не понимал какой-то очевидной вещи. Надуманной, конечно.

— Гораздо опаснее, — ответил он. — Их запрещено вывозить с планеты живьем. За это полагается смертная казнь, так что подумай трижды, если захочешь припрятать где-нибудь одного. И не забудь свой даг'тагх. Если вытаскиваешь его, бей. Им нельзя угрожать просто так.

— Сообщите, когда вам надоест пытаться сделать из меня настоящего клингона. — Гарак поднял кинжал с земли, провел по лезвию, убирая налипшую грязь, и отправил его в ножны. — Я не настолько безрассуден, чтобы пытаться вам навредить. Здесь.

— Но достаточно, чтобы пытаться манипулировать мной с его помощью, — мрачно отозвался регент. — В следующий раз я просто сломаю тебе руку.

Честное обещание, которое регент может и не выполнить. Но Гарак согласно кивнул.

— Вы тоже пытались мной манипулировать, разрешая оружие. Можете считать, что эта манипуляция оказалась успешной. — Он перевернул сумку, вытряхивая раздавленные останки триббла. С регентом было странно. То сложно, то легко. Сейчас, например, всё неожиданно встало на свои места, несмотря на то что отношение регента к охоте так и осталось необъяснимым. — Вы правда хотели донести меня до лагеря?

Регент прищурился и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я был уверен, что ты станешь возражать, но да, хотел. Так удобнее и быстрее, чем поддерживать под руку.

— Это унизительно. Даже в моем положении. — Гарак вздохнул и на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. — Если вам захочется это реализовать, то придётся сначала поохотиться на меня. По своей воле я не соглашусь.

Регент презрительно фыркнул, как будто сказанное не имело значения. И правда, не имело.

— Соблазнительное предложение, и я бы даже согласился попробовать. Если бы не твоя нога. — Он усмехнулся. — Это выйдет неспортивно. Никакого интереса.

Гарак покачал головой, делая ещё пару шагов назад. На этот раз под ноги он смотрел особенно тщательно. Так же, как и на регента. Безусловно, скрыться ему не получится в любом случае. Не поможет никакая фора. У клингонов отличный нюх, он найдёт его даже по запаху.

— Раньше вас не волновали такие мелочи.

Регент шагнул вперед, и, так как ноги у него были длиннее, он оказался ближе к Гараку, чем до того, даже мог бы дотянуться.

— Они и сейчас меня не волнуют, — сказал он, понизив голос. — Я просто принимаю их во внимание.

Если регент и хотел, чтобы Гарак не боялся, он что-то делал неправильно. Даже возбуждение страху не помеха. Гарак постарался просчитать, что случится, если регент чересчур увлечется. В том, что погоня будет недолгой, не было сомнений: регент быстр, ловок, тренирован и очень азартен. Главное, не повторить судьбу триббла.

— Что ж, — выдохнул Гарак, мягко шагнул назад и, не прекращая идти, улыбнулся. — Вам придётся дать мне фору.

Он рванул с места и помчался к спасительным деревьям. Там будет проще прятаться. Если успеть добежать.

Земля ложилась под ноги, отталкивала от себя, будто помогая. Какое старое, давно забытое чувство, хотя Гараку никогда не приходилось соревноваться в скорости с клингонами. Убегать гораздо проще, чем размахивать оружием, это даёт время на выработку новой стратегии. Даёт надежду, что преследователь устанет. Это, в конце концов, не так опасно, как битва. Почти как падение: в процессе тебе ничего не грозит, главное, как ты приземлишься. Убегать от регента бесполезно, даже если он тебя опускает. А уж если нет…

До джунглей оставалось несколько шагов, когда регент едва не сбил Гарака с ног. Камни под его ногами хрустнули чуть сильнее обычного, и Гарак на ходу отпрыгнул в сторону. Если б не пришлось беречь дыхание, сейчас он бы рассмеялся. Хищник играет со своей жертвой? Ну хотя бы сейчас на нём нет никакой цепи.

Судя по звуку, регент перекатился по земле и вскочил, но Гарак в тот же самый момент добежал до зарослей и нырнул между деревьев. Здесь почти не было ветра. Быть может, регенту будет немного сложнее почувствовать запах. Но передвигаться тоже стало труднее. Приходилось лавировать между стволами, выискивая просветы так, чтобы преследователь не смог бы заметить его пути. Из-под ног то и дело выскальзывало что-нибудь юркое и чешуйчатое. Будет не слишком весело, если кто-то из обитателей джунглей окажется ядовитым. Пух трибблов опутывал каждую ветку и постоянно лез в лицо, и ушибленная нога стала напоминать о себе всё сильнее. Нет, если регент сейчас его догонит, Гарак ничего не терял. Он ничего не терял, даже если бы не убегал изначально. Только вот непонятно, почему тогда сердце так бешено колотится. Разве что из-за усталости? Нет, так просто он сдаваться не будет.

Заросли впереди расступились, и Гарак решил воспользоваться этой возможностью. Он быстро прикинул, с какой стороны может появиться регент, отступил немного назад и в сторону, стараясь не оставить следов, и прижался к упавшему стволу дерева так, чтобы его не было видно. Постарался дышать спокойно и ровно, но сердце продолжало стучать изо всех сил, как будто хотело выдать укрытие Гарака надёжнее, чем следы.

Регент вылетел на опушку, но тут же замер и пригнулся. Потом принюхался, вертя головой. Будь у Гарака нормальное оружие, сейчас он бы атаковал. И всё равно бы не помогло. Он прищурился, наблюдая за движениями регента: в природных условиях клингоны выглядели гораздо органичнее, чем в стенах корабля. Но ещё органичнее они смотрелись на пирах: с бладвейном в каждой руке и закуской на столах. Гарак улыбнулся, беззвучно выдохнул и двинулся подальше от регента, постепенно набирая скорость.

За спиной что-то зашелестело. Естественно, его заметили. Гарак рассмеялся и тут же замолк, чтобы сберечь дыхание. Регент догонял его, и вот именно сейчас имело бы смысл достать кинжал — если бы Гарак действительно собирался сопротивляться. И если бы действительно не хотел, чтобы его догнали.

Потом регент прыгнул, и Гарак вместе с ним полетел на землю. Удар вышиб воздух из груди. Хорошо, что Гарак был к нему готов. Он замер, ловя воздух ртом. В лицо лезла шерсть, сломанные ветки и песок. Ушибы ощутимо ныли, но это была хорошая пробежка. Регент сдвинулся, прижал Гарака локтем к земле, будто действительно боялся, что тот вырвется и убежит — пусть. Хорошо, что его всё-таки не перепутали с трибблом. Гарак рассмеялся и расслабился. Регент был тяжелым, но эта тяжесть… о, эта тяжесть только кружила голову. Невозможно сопротивляться.

Регент перевел дыхание и фыркнул, как будто пытался сдержать смех. Сдвинулся немного повыше, придавив Гарака к земле ещё сильнее — дышать стало трудно, — и громко прошептал на ухо:

— Попался!

Гарак зажмурился, прижимаясь затылком к голове регента. Рана сразу отозвалась легкой болью, но сейчас это было даже приятно. Гребни на шее горели огнем.

— Я поддавался, — улыбнулся он. — Нельзя же так сразу демонстрировать превосходство моей расы.

— Я так или иначе нашел бы тебя по запаху, — выдохнул регент и прикусил ушной гребень. Как же… Гарак зашипел и подался навстречу, но регент прижал его за плечи к земле и укусил чуть выше, почти под ухом, медленно сжал челюсти. Гарак судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Слишком приятно. Слишком хорошо регент его изучил.

В глазах потемнело. Кажется, они не успеют дойти до лагеря.

— Я бы… всё равно что-нибудь придумал. — Гарак дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, совсем не рассчитывая на результат. Регент тоже был возбужден, это ощущалось совершенно четко. — Если бы… пришлось выживать.

— Ты бы отбивался своим клинком, — пробормотал регент. Его твердые и настойчивые пальцы нырнули Гараку под куртку. Рука едва пролезала под тканью: куртка слишком плотно прилегала к телу, и Гарак впервые пожалел, что его одежда настолько кардассианская. — Но и я бы не стал просто так на тебя бросаться. Я бы сделал копьё из ствола поровнее. Было бы очень больно, но зато быстро.

Регент просовывал руку всё дальше, цепляясь пальцами за слои ткани, пока не достал до кожи; горячие, гладкие, жадные пальцы. Он мягко провел ими по гребню, поглаживая, и толкнулся бёдрами Гараку в зад.

— Копьё… — Гарак высвободил левую руку, потянулся, ловя волосы регента в горсть, и сжал их. Сейчас он был ещё беспомощней, чем когда регент поймал его в первый раз, но теперь это обещало только удовольствие. Как же всё поменялось. — За это время я был бы уже далеко. И успел сделать две-три ловушки. Кинжал хорош, когда не ожидают нападения.

Регент счастливо расхохотался и навалился на него всем телом.

— Ты не представляешь, как мало времени на это требуется. Острый нож, дерево, несколько движений, огонь, чтобы обжечь острие. Ты бы просто… не успел с ловушками, — ответил он и, сдвинув руку Гараку на живот, стал нащупывать застежку брюк. Потом нетерпеливо дёрнул вниз, просто чудом не разорвав.

Тяжесть приятно придавливала к земле, но Гарак сделал усилие и приподнялся, позволив руке регента двигаться свободней. Будет неприятно оказаться в дикой природе вообще без одежды.

— Всё зависит от того, что я терял. За жизнь пришлось бы побороться, — выдохнул он.

При равной борьбе у Гарака не было никаких шансов. Они оба это знали. Тем более, регент никогда не откажется от превосходства. Никогда и ни в чём. Не стоило это ни на секунду забывать.

— Я уверен, за жизнь ты бы боролся изо всех сил, — сообщил, тяжело дыша, регент. Он сунул руку в ширинку, отодвинул тонкий слой белья, пробираясь ниже. — За честь… не знаю. Ты бы боролся за свою честь?

Пальцы регента скользили по чешуйкам, выискивая самые чувствительные места. По предательски влажным чешуйкам. Привычно, уверенно. Гарак сжал зубы, пытаясь сдержаться и не показать, насколько он возбужден. Получалось слабо. Регент точно знал, что означает, когда там настолько много смазки.

— У меня нет чести, регент, разве мы не пришли к этому выводу? Вы — мера, определяющая честь. Дарующая жизнь. Это было бы даже поэтично, не будь так обыденно, — пробормотал Гарак слишком хрипло, голос едва не срывался на шипение из-за пережатой гребнями гортани.

— У тебя всё же есть честь, — ответил регент. — Хотя ты тщательно её скрываешь. Я правильно тогда напоил тебя. Нужно будет попробовать ещё раз.

Его пальцы раздвинули складки ажана1 и нырнули внутрь; Гарак не смог удержаться и вздрогнул. Слишком… слишком сильное ощущение.

— Вам мои слова не понравились. — Пальцы скользнули вдоль скрытого внутри ствола, и это было так остро, что пришлось замолчать, чтобы перевести дыхание. И Гарак сдался, позволяя пруту2 выскользнуть наружу, вспышка удовольствия на мгновение ослепила, перед глазами затанцевали тёмные точки. Он приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к паху регента. Честь? Что вообще такое честь в его понимании? — Не стоит повторять.

Лицо горело, как и шея. Он зажмурился и потёрся лбом о прохладную траву.

Регент приподнялся и рывком сдёрнул с Гарака брюки почти до колен. Судя по звуку, расстегнул свои. Потом снова прижал его к земле, навалившись всей тяжестью; член упёрся между ягодиц в промежность, в самую дальнюю часть лобковой сумки.

— Зато они были честными. И я кое-что понял о тебе. Не скажу, что, — пробормотал регент на ухо.

— Что я… всегда честен с вами? Здорово, если вы это поняли. — Сейчас Гараку было плевать на выводы регента. Так же, как на весь окружающий мир. Об этом стоит вспомнить. Но позже. Он снова подался навстречу, вздрагивая от тепла тела регента, чувствуя, как его член скользит по чешуйкам. Вся эта вопиющая чрезмерность. Он каждый раз удивлялся, как соглашался, чтобы всё это оказалось внутри. Гормоны полностью отключали мозг. — Ваша непревзойденность, прекратите дразниться.

Регент расхохотался, а затем стиснул в пальцах его прут, и Гарак задохнулся от нового разряда, пробежавшего по всему телу.

— Прекратить? Иначе что?

Он ещё раз толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, головка сладко мазнула по промежности. Гарак попробовал сдержаться, но тоже рассмеялся в ответ. Что он мог? Разве что умолять, когда самообладание совсем ему откажет. Жалкое зрелище.

— Это… Это лишь просьба. У вас ведь есть передо мной обязательства? Секс в них входит? — Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть лицо регента. Вышло плохо, совсем не вышло, регент всем телом прижимал его к земле. Полная покорность даже тогда, когда Гарак не собирался её демонстрировать. Даже тогда, когда хотелось просто двинуться навстречу, ничего больше.

Но регент, словно прочитал его мысли, приподнялся и потянул Гарака за собой, придерживая за талию. Его плотный, упругий, ощутимо горячий член издевательски медленно скользнул по входу в ажан, вверх, потом вниз.

Гарак хрипло вздохнул. Воздух входил в горло прерывисто, будто телу было не до таких мелочей, как дыхание. Всё внимание сосредоточилось на другом. Гладкое скольжение, обещание, ужас, перерастающий в ожидание. Он подался навстречу. Зря, наверное — регент вновь решит его подразнить за нетерпеливость.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Гарак.

Но регент шумно выдохнул и толкнулся внутрь. Гарак зашипел сквозь зубы. Интересно, часто ли для клингонов охота граничила с сексом. Что бы там ни говорил регент, его темперамент нельзя было назвать сдержанным. А его аппетиты… их проще было назвать бесконечными, Кира бы плакала от зависти.

Головка члена регента скользнула по ирлуну3, и Гарак зажмурился, ловя волну острого удовольствия. Снова, ещё раз. Он подался навстречу, чувствуя, как член регента растягивает его изнутри. Чудовищно, совершенно против физиологии, но в такие моменты он забывал все свои опасения. Он пожалеет. Потом, быть может.

Регент зарылся носом в его волосы, прижал Гарака к себе ещё крепче и толкнулся в него почти до самого основания, а потом неторопливо выскользнул. И ещё. И ещё.

— Подрочи себе, — приказал он. — Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это сам.

Приказ, не просьба, конечно. Гарак зажмурился и с силой прижал ладонь к ажану. По подушечкам пальцев скользнул член регента, горячий и скользкий от его собственной смазки. Гарак замер, ловя ощущение. Ещё раз, снова и снова. Он сдвинул ладонь, обхватил прут пальцами, примеряясь к движениям регента. Любовь к контролю. Парадоксальность. Если бы Гарак сделал это, не дожидаясь разрешения, регент немедленно запретил бы. Если бы Гарак хотел им управлять, то мог бы даже попробовать.

Влажное прикосновение прошибло ещё одним разрядом: регент с усилием провел языком по чешуйкам мек’хута4, потом резко и жадно цапнул за гребень. Будто читал мысли и тут же наказывал за неправильные в своей особой манере. Боль, сладкая и острая, волной разбежалась по телу, и Гарак застонал. Главное, не увлечься.

Регент ускорил движения, и Гарак снова сдвинул ладонь, прижимая его член к себе, так, чтобы движение ощущала каждая чешуйка. Это пьянило, будто регент своим приказом передал Гараку часть власти над собственным телом, будто Гарак сам мог решать, как получать удовольствие. Регент двигался всё быстрее, нетерпеливее, резче, каждый его толчок отдавался новой волной удовольствия. Они прокатывались по всему телу, одна за одной, больше, быстрее, наслаиваясь одна на одну, сладкие, острые. Гарак стиснул прут в руке, двигая ею в такт. Ещё немного, ещё… сердце стучало так, будто пыталось вырваться из груди.

Если бы Гарак вел счет случаев, когда ему удавалось продержаться дольше регента, этот бы в список не вошел. Регент крепко, судорожно стиснул Гарака в объятиях и задрожал. В глазах потемнело, это было привычное состояние, но в этот раз оно почему-то не проходило. Гарак моргнул, пытаясь разогнать полутьму. Руки почему-то тоже не слушались, как и всё тело. Ах, да. Ему отчетливо не хватало воздуха. Гарак вяло дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться. Как ни странно, даже если не получится, его сейчас это мало волновало.

В следующую секунду регент выпустил его из объятий и сел. Воздух ворвался в лёгкие, Гарак пошевелился и, когда это удалось, поднялся на колени, помотал головой и постарался справиться с дыханием. Его немного покачивало. Вот сейчас было бы очень кстати оказаться в тёплой ванне или удобной постели.

— Ладно. Теперь, регент, вы меня поймали. Можете даже донести до лагеря.

Он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Регент тоже выглядел немного запыхавшимся. Конечно, никуда он его не потащит. И это хорошо.

Но тот глубоко вдохнул, отбросил с лица прядь волос и застегнул брюки. И, разумеется, воспринял всё серьёзней некуда.

— Не вздумай потом сопротивляться, — сказал он, встал и наклонился, собираясь подхватить Гарака на руки.

— Это шутка! — Гарак поспешно выставил вперед ладони. Он недооценил регента. Тому всё равно ничего не стоит утащить его. В чем-то это даже заманчиво. Но нельзя же… — Если подумать, прислуживать вам — это моя обязанность, неправильно вам носить меня на руках!

Регент на мгновение замер, словно пытаясь понять, что именно имеет в виду Гарак. Потом расхохотался и упер руки в бока.

— Прислуживать? — сказал он и снова искренне рассмеялся. — Ты так себе это представляешь? Клингоны носят на руках только маленьких детей или пойманную добычу. Когда ты сказал, что это тебя унижает, я понял, но почему — прислуживать? Вы что, таскаете на руках тех, кто выше по званию?

Воспользовавшись возможностью, Гарак поправил брюки. Надо было озаботиться сменной одеждой во время отправки сюда. Но регент бы не понял, назвал бы изнеженностью. Это ведь не его одежда будет пахнуть потом и спермой, конечно же.

— Я вообще никого не таскаю, — сказал он. — Носить кого-то на руках — это работа. Странно было бы заставлять вас работать вместо меня.

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты возражал, когда я подаю тебе еду или выпивку, — сказал регент и после короткой паузы протянул Гараку руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Или чтобы ты рвался замещать меня на мостике. Хотя я бы тебя немедленно вышвырнул подальше. Работа — это честь, а не бремя.

Осознание обрушилось холодной водой. Гарак сжал ладонь регента, поднялся, но отпускать её не стал. Поднес к лицу, осторожно коснулся пальцев губами.

— Я допустил оплошность. Пожалуйста, дайте мне шанс исправиться.

Регент покачал головой, пристально разглядывая Гарака непроницаемыми чёрными глазами.

— Ты — мой пар'ма'кай. Никакой оплошности, это дозволенное поведение.

Гарак потерся щекой о пальцы регента. Никогда не предугадать, что окажется ошибкой.

— Мне нужен точный перечень дозволенного. Обещаю, я буду его выполнять.

— Не нужен, — отозвался регент и ответным, до странного мягким движением погладил Гарака по щеке. Каждый раз это настораживало сильнее, чем прямая угроза — Ничего точного в пар'мак быть не должно.

Регент что-то недоговаривал. Логично, иначе он бы не продержался так долго у власти. Клингоны славились безрассудством, но на самом деле были чрезвычайно хитрыми существами. Даже под властью терранско-вулканского гнета они ухитрились полностью сохранить свои традиции. Бунтовали напоказ, смирялись, делали вид, что всё тихо, а на самом деле постоянно гнули свою линию — так же, как регент сейчас. Опасная раса, Гарак давно понял, что слишком их недооценивал.

Он обхватил регента за шею, притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал. В голове легко зашумело. Регент ответил на поцелуй, как всегда, самозабвенно и яростно, так, что дышать становилось нечем, а ноги теряли опору. Если это продолжится, они не попадут в лагерь ещё минимум полчаса. Может, действительно попросить себя донести? Гарак уперся в грудь регента ладонями, нажал на нее, отодвигаясь и посмотрел в лицо.

— Моя нога всё-таки болит. — Он наклонил голову и попытался изобразить озабоченность на лице. — Вам придется донести меня до лагеря.

На этот раз регент среагировал правильно: оскалил зубы в радостной улыбке и подхватил Гарака на руки. Не через плечо, к счастью. Потом развернулся, ища нужное направление, и целеустремленно пошагал через джунгли.

Странное ощущение. Как будто в очень далеком детстве, когда Гарак ещё не занимался нормальной тренировкой памяти и поэтому помнил всё очень слабо. Он обнял регента за шею и прижался ухом к его груди, вслушиваясь в мерное биение пульса. Всё равно никто этого не видит. Интересно, насколько далеко простираются границы этой непривычной вседозволенности. Регент перехватил Гарака поудобнее, прижался губами к макушке и втянул воздух. Наверное, сейчас запах его удовлетворит: укладочное масло высохло, волосы растрепались и пахли, наверное, чересчур естественно. Но регенту это нравилось. Гарак тихо усмехнулся. Ещё немного, и он решит, что приручил одного из опаснейших хищников этого сектора. Предположение звучало очень соблазнительно и крайне далеко от правды. Нельзя расслабляться. Даже Тейн смеялся бы до икоты: возможно, если они когда-нибудь встретятся, так и произойдет.

— Надо было сразу сказать, что у меня есть такие привилегии, — снова улыбнулся Гарак, жмурясь. — Быть может, тогда бы я и не стал отказываться.

Регент фыркнул и встряхнул его, подхватывая выше.

— Не обольщайся. Я бы не делал этого, если бы мне самому не нравилось.

— Значит, мне повезло, что вам это нравится. Не меньше, чем то, что я оказался в вашем вкусе. — Не задумываясь, он добавил: — Я помню свое место. На самом деле оно вовсе не там, где я нахожусь сейчас.

И тут же пожалел о сказанном: неосторожно и рискованно. Сейчас можно ждать чего угодно. Он что-то совсем расслабился. Гарак зажмурился.

— Ты считаешь, что находишься сейчас не там, где должен? — спросил регент. Его голос просто-таки сочился подозрительностью, но никаких других мер не последовало. Интересно.

— Это попытки поймать меня на слове. — Гарак неопределённо помахал в воздухе ногой, стараясь не зацепиться за лиану. — Думаю, у меня есть право не отвечать на подобные вопросы.

— Иногда мне нравится твоя смелость, — понизив голос, ответил регент. — Помни про «иногда».

Они вышли на поляну, где стояла палатка. Гарак попытался высвободиться из объятий, но регент, конечно же, не отпустил его. Только когда они подошли к загодя сложенному костру — тогда регент поставил Гарака на землю.

— Вы всё равно мне напомните, — сказал Гарак и попытался поправить растрепавшиеся волосы, потом одёрнул задравшуюся на спине куртку. Очень неприятно, когда одежда сбивается. — Никогда в жизни не пытался подвергнуть сомнению вашу власть.

— Ты бы и не смог. Самому бы не понравился результат, — сказал регент.

Это наверняка максимум нежности, на которую тот был способен. Впрочем, до их знакомства Гарак вообще не ожидал подобных проявлений чувств. Чем плох секс без обязательств, он так и не мог понять.

— Я бы и не стал. Вы мне нравитесь. — Он присел на бревно и ощупал ногу. Обычный ушиб, ничего страшного.

Регент снял с пояса охотничью сумку и, устроившись рядом на бревне, начал свежевать трибблов. Гарак моргнул, собираясь отвернуться, но неприятное зрелище в любом случае завораживало.

— Нравлюсь, — повторил регент, стаскивая с триббла шкурку покрытыми кровью пальцами. — Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Будто детский разговор, за которым последует то ли драка, то ли дележ игрушек. Гарак скривился и всё-таки отвернулся. Трибблов по-прежнему было жаль. Он даже сам не мог объяснить, почему эти животные вызывали такую реакцию. Может, это на него они действуют ненормально, а регент прав?

— Что будет, когда я разонравлюсь вам? Хотелось бы подготовиться, — спросил он после короткой паузы.

— Тогда я убью тебя, а твою шкуру повешу на стенку как трофей, — тут же, без малейшей запинки ответил регент. — А пока этого не случилось, разожги костер.

Гарак вздрогнул и не спеша повернулся к регенту. Тот продолжал быстро и сноровисто свежевать трибблов, складывая мясо в небольшой контейнер. Гарак даже не знал, чего ожидал увидеть. Улыбку? Регент редко демонстрировал такие эмоции. Будет очень иронично, если статус клингонского возлюбленного действительно подразумевает подобное.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарак ровным голосом. — Я постараюсь быть готовым к этому знаменательному дню.

Регент рывком поднял голову и снова непроницаемо уставился на Гарака.

— Это шутка, — таким же ровным голосом ответил он. — Я пока не думал об этом. Всё зависит от того, сколько по-настоящему секретной информации ты узнаешь к тому моменту. На, держи.

Он бросил плазменную зажигалку, и Гарак машинально поймал её.

— Я всё равно подготовлюсь. — Он улыбнулся регенту, стараясь выглядеть невинно. Надеяться на милосердие клингонов то же самое, что идти по перилам на Променаде и думать, что тебя никто не толкнет. — Буду тщательно беречь свою шкуру, чтобы на ней не появилось лишних царапин. Нужно же позаботиться о правильном украшении вашего дома.

Он присел над костром, сооруженным регентом, когда они прибыли, и зажег огонь. Кора, сухие ветки и пух трибблов отлично занялись, костер тут же разгорелся, весело потрескивая и воняя горелым мехом.

— А что случится, — спросил регент, — если я разонравлюсь тебе?

Такой же наивный и детский вопрос — и такая роскошь. Ни наивности, ни непосредственности Гарак не мог себе позволить ни в коем случае. Он пожал плечами, не глядя на регента. Будто у него было право выбирать. Поддаваться эмоциям — слабость, хотя сам он сейчас чувствовал лёгкую обиду.

— Ничего. Скорее всего, вы об этом даже не узнаете. Мои эмоции мало влияют на то, что я делаю.

— Тогда я научусь определять, как ты ко мне относишься, — проворчал регент, но не сердито, скорее, недовольно. — Я уже говорил, нет ничего отвратительнее и скучнее, чем секс ради выживания.

Гарак сдвинул к огню ещё несколько веток, замер, глядя, как пламя крепнет и распространяется по древесине. В крайнем случае, можно попробовать сбежать в параллельную вселенную. Только найти способ. Регент за спиной чем-то загремел, потом зашелестел. Кажется, он уже покончил с трибблами и занялся чем-то ещё.

— Если вы заметите, то это вам придётся решать, что делать. — Гарак обернулся к регенту и мягко улыбнулся. — Я многое делаю ради выживания. Например, дышу. Дышать вовсе не отвратительно.

Регент и правда закончил — он уже нанизал мясо на палочки и, поднявшись, протянул одну. Гарак взял предложенное, даже не задумываясь. Отказываться грубо и опасно.

— Дыхание — это не выбор, а рефлекс, — сказал регент. — Сейчас мы будем обедать. Если ты не откажешься попробовать.

Если задуматься, в сексе с регентом тоже было мало от выбора. Это не тот ответ, который регент захотел бы услышать, поэтому Гарак промолчал. Будь они в равном положении, он бы сначала взвесил все «за» и «против», узнал бы о физиологии и увлечениях регента, а потом всё равно попытался затащить его в постель. Пожалуй, да. Будь регент ниже по положению, его бы вообще никто не спрашивал.

Гарак придвинулся ближе, прижался лицом к его паху и глубоко вдохнул. Будь регент зависим от него, оставался бы навечно прикованным к постели самой крепкой цепью.

Регент медленно, словно нехотя отстранился и сел рядом, сунув ветку в огонь.

— Их нужно обжаривать, но недолго, — сказал он. — Попробуй. Тебе понравится.

Как будто у него действительно были другие варианты. Гарак последовал его примеру. Оказавшись над пламенем, мясо моментально схватилось лёгкой корочкой. Уже сейчас оно пахло лучше, чем гагх. Почти идиллия, хоть и странная. Если регент забудет о желании ловить трибблов, идею с охотой стоит признать удачной.

Регент давно уже вытащил ветку из костра и стянул зубами первого триббла. Косо взглянул на Гарака, ожидая реакции.

— Ну? — бросил он, прожевав. — Нравится?

Гарак неслышно вздохнул, стянул кусок с ветки кончиками пальцев и откусил треть. Действительно вкусно. Добавить специй, немного овощей и какой-нибудь соус, и получится очень неплохое блюдо. Можно даже попробовать запрограммировать репликатор. Хотя репликатор не даст ни запаха растительности, ни треска костра. Костёр! Гарак спохватился и добавил в огонь ещё несколько веток. Местная растительность горела хорошо и охотно.

— Ты всегда ешь так мало?

— Нравится. — Гарак кивнул, протянул ветку к огню и попробовал обжарить мясо так, чтобы не закоптить. — Мне кажется, я ем вполне достаточно. Ваши охранники, доставлявшие пищу, ни разу не жаловались.

На самом деле, клингонская пища была довольно однообразна. Регент очень удивится, если услышит это. Обидится. Не стоит такое озвучивать.

— Я прикажу запрограммировать для тебя кардассианские блюда в репликаторе, — неожиданно сказал регент.

Милостей от власть имущих стоило бояться больше, чем их недовольства. Гарак улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не нужно, ваша идеальность. Меня и правда всё устраивает. Но если мне чего-то захочется, я запомню ваше намерение улучшить мою жизнь.

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? Я могу это устроить.

Самый лёгкий вопрос в мире.

— Я обязательно расскажу об этом немного позже, — мягко отозвался Гарак. Он дождался, пока оставшаяся порция приобретет поджаренный вид, снял мясо и выбросил ветку в огонь. На регента он не смотрел, он и так знал, что тот сейчас смотрит на него. Пытаться манипулировать регентом опасно, но так хотелось. Гарак весьма старательно давил в себе подобные мысли. Очень, очень опасно.

— Вы правы, это невероятно вкусно. Спасибо. Хорошо, что обязанность предоставлять пищу лежит не на мне.

Регент громко и недовольно хмыкнул.

— Я тоже не обязан кормить тебя. Но могу делить с тобой пищу, это совсем другое. И хватит пытаться выведать у меня обязанности пар'ма'кай! Я всё равно не скажу.

— Если меня не кормить, я испорчусь и умру. Разве это не скучно? — Гарак вытер ладонь о бревно и поморщился. Рука тут же оказалась покрытой пухом, пришлось дополнительно вытирать её о брюки. Неважно, им уже ничего не смогло бы помочь. — Почему вы не скажете, это большая тайна? Я же могу поговорить с кем-нибудь из ваших подчиненных. Запросить информацию компьютера.

Он придвинулся ближе, поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо регента. Суровое и даже пугающее выражение. Маска, которую тот привык держать. Наверное, она многих сбивала с толку. Заставляла думать, что этот сумасшедший клингон каким-то чудом оказался у власти, и его можно спокойно обвести вокруг пальца — слишком уж похож на безмозглого вояку. Эти заблуждавшиеся никогда не вглядывались в глаза регента. Иначе испугались бы по-настоящему и не стали бы связываться.

— Можешь попробовать, — согласился регент. Его губы слегка дёрнулись, выдавая попытку сдержать смех, но он тут же выпрямил спину и нахмурился. Можно даже решить, что Гараку показалось. — Даже интересно, много ли ты сможешь так узнать. Только готовься, не всем могут понравиться эти вопросы, и тогда ты тоже испортишься. Правда, не от голода.

— Вы меня очень недооцениваете. — Гарак старательно сдержал рвущийся наружу смешок. Регент опять пользовался своим положением, он и без мифических традиционных правил мог устанавливать какие угодно законы, но зачем-то пытался найти обоснования. Клингоны… — Мне хватает осторожности, чтобы позволить распоряжаться целостностью моего кожного покрова лишь одному человеку.

— Осторожности — может быть, но не боевой сноровки. Ты же сам отказался от тренировок со мной, — ответил регент с той же напускной суровостью. — Так что твоя шкура вполне может пострадать.

Гарак придвинулся ещё ближе, потом сполз на землю и встал на колени. Взгляда он так и не отвел, поэтому, устроив локти на коленях регента, внимательно вгляделся ему в глаза.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я потратил свое единственное желание на просьбу о тренировках? Ну нет, это слишком мало.

На этот раз регент всё же улыбнулся. Медленно раздвинул губы, показав клыки, и ответил таким же пристальным взглядом.

— Тогда назови свое желание, — сказал он низким, рокочущим голосом.

Только полный идиот поведется на такую манипуляцию. Попасться на предложение регента можно лишь если ты очень пьян, а сегодня, к счастью, Гарак был абсолютно трезв.

— Вы сейчас займетесь со мной сексом. — Гарак без улыбки посмотрел на регента, потянулся к пряжке ремня и наощупь расстегнул её. — И будете делать всё, что скажу я. Не пытаясь никак помешать. Честные условия?

Тот моргнул, стараясь скрыть растерянность. Чего он ещё ожидал, просьбы себя освободить? Гарак уже пытался один раз, закончилось всё плохо, и будет совершенной глупостью повторять это снова. Нет, конечно, регент откажется, может, предложит выбрать что-то другое, не станет так рисковать…

— Честность — не самая сильная твоя сторона, — пробормотал регент и выпрямился, чтобы до брюк было легче добраться. — Но пусть. Я согласен.

Гарак усмехнулся. Регент вечно делал вид, что забыл, в каком положении находится его игрушка. Для него было комфортно считать, что Гарак предоставлен собственной воле. И точно так же регенту было комфортно знать, что Гарак полностью в его власти. Эти две противоположности уживались в его сознании с удивительным благополучием.

— Ничего страшного. Всё равно за исполнением условий будете следить вы. Что я могу сделать, если что-то пойдет не так? Обидеться? — Гарак расстегнул брюки и с нажимом провел пальцами по дорожке волос на животе, опуская ладонь всё ниже. — Это даже смешно.

Регент следил за его действиями, полуприкрыв глаза.

— Мне бы не хотелось обижать тебя без повода, — ответил он и раздвинул колени.

Поводом могло стать всё, что угодно. Гарак это знал на собственном опыте. Он ничего не терял, бездействие, при некотором стечении обстоятельств, тоже могло бы показаться регенту поводом. Он опустил руку ниже, сжал пальцы на члене регента, который становился все горячее и тверже. Необычное и очень приятное ощущение — чувствовать, как нарастает чужое возбуждение. Это ведь тоже рефлексы, реакция на положительные раздражители. Правильные прикосновения, нужные слова, и вот уже кровь наполняет предусмотренные природой полости, заставляет увеличиваться и без того ненормально огромный орган. Совсем не тот механизм, что у кардассианцев, но тоже чрезвычайно захватывающий.

— Значит, сейчас вы пойдете со мной в палатку. Раз точно не хотите меня обижать.

Регент кивнул и медленно поднялся на ноги, не сводя с него заинтересованного взгляда. Наверное, представлял себе, как Гарак ведет его за собой в буквальном смысле на привязи, держа за половые органы. А что, отличная мысль.

— Хорошо. Веди.

Гарак тоже встал. Сейчас он почти удивлялся своему нахальству— мало ли, что разрешил на словах регент? Он сжал ладонь сильнее и провел большим пальцем по стволу до самого основания, насколько позволяли ещё не снятые брюки.

— Я ведь могу вас отпустить? — спросил Гарак, обняв регента свободной рукой за талию. — Или вы убежите, стоит мне разжать руки?

Регент наклонил голову и исподлобья посмотрел на него. Потом оскалил зубы, потом коротко рассмеялся, наклонившись к Гараку, и ответил одним словом:

— Нет.

Двусмысленное разрешение. Гарак рассмеялся и сделал шаг к палатке. Руку разжимать он не стал, наоборот.

— Не вижу причин вам не верить, — ответил он. — Значит, придется идти так. И следите, чтобы я не упал. Нам обоим это не понравится.

Сердце стучало то ли от возбуждения, то ли от осознания собственной наглости. Сегодня он уже не в первый раз переступал всё мыслимые границы.

— Не бойся, — с усмешкой произнес регент, осторожно, шаг за шагом следуя за ним. — Не уроню.

Гарак нащупал ногой поваленное деревце, переступил его, снова сделал шаг назад, второй, третий. Идти было легко, ему хватало умения и аккуратности. Регенту об этом знать не стоило.

— Это вам нужно бояться моего падения. Думаете, я собираюсь разжимать руки? — Гарак фыркнул, сделал ещё шаг и картинно покачнулся.

Регент поймал его за шею, сжал пальцами затылок и удержал, не дав упасть.

— Я ничего не боюсь, ни твоего падения, ни твоего взлета, — ответил регент и ослабил хватку, но руку убирать не стал. Гарак замер, балансируя на цыпочках, потом аккуратно опустился, сделал ещё шаг. Палатка оказалась совсем рядом, почти за спиной. Рука регента оставалась на шее, горячая, жесткая. То ли поддержка, то ли тень угрозы.

— А сейчас вы откроете палатку. У меня немного заняты руки, — сказал Гарак, привычно улыбаясь, хотя сейчас улыбка давалась пугающе легко, без всяких усилий.

Регент протянул руку, коснулся застежки и дёрнул ткань в сторону. Та поддалась с лёгким треском. Если сейчас хоть на мгновение остановиться, потом не хватит смелости продолжать. Или регент успеет передумать. Гарак развернулся, толкнул регента в палатку спиной вперед и вошел следом. Свободной рукой он забрал волосы регента в хвост и притянул его лицо к своему.

— Раздевайтесь. Полностью. Сами, — спокойно сказал он и отпустил волосы.

Сейчас его точно убьют.

Регент хмыкнул, широко улыбнулся, не отводя глаз, и неторопливо, одну за другой, расстегнул пряжки на броне. Стянув её через голову вместе с рубахой, он разулся, цепляясь задниками за носки, потом осторожно скинул брюки и выжидающе взглянул на него.

— Теперь ложитесь на спину, — приказал Гарак.

Пришлось разжать пальцы, но это было уже не страшно. Почти не помогая себе руками, он стянул сапоги, но дальше раздеваться не стал. Ему нравился контраст обнаженного тела регента и собственной неснятой одежды. Сейчас регент казался таким возбуждающе-прекрасным, что хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. И, как всегда, обнаженным он казался ещё опаснее. Будил древние инстинкты, которые заставляли чешуйки на коже вставать дыбом, требовали бежать, прятаться как можно глубже. Оставалось надеяться — то, что Гарак собирался сделать, понравится им обоим.

Регент сдёрнул с тонкого походного матраса покрывало и лёг — немного приподнявшись на локтях; его половой орган, полностью возбужденный, совершенно бесстыдно торчал вверх, на шишковатой, с гребнем посредине головке выступила блестящая капля.

— Вашей расе так сложно скрыть возбуждение. — Гарак прикусил губу, чтобы не расплыться в широкой улыбке. Он подошел вплотную к регенту и поймал его взгляд. Ни к чему даже рассматривать тело, всё было видно по глазам. Не стоит медлить, регент может передумать. — Это очень мотивирует.

Он, так и не сняв брюк, оседлал бёдра регента, потом сдвинулся выше, так, чтобы чешуйки ажана прижимались к мошонке и возбужденному члену. Жар и напряжение чувствовались даже через ткань. Безмерно приятно, будто лучшая похвала. Пришлось замереть на секунду, чтобы сосредоточиться и не дать пруту выдвинуться прямо сейчас. Да, кардассианцы тоже рефлекторно реагируют на правильные прикосновения. Он наклонился, опираясь на руки, снова встретился глазами с регентом и радостно улыбнулся.

В ответ регент шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, приподнялся чуть выше, и, высунув язык, мазнул Гарака по губам.

Ох. Гарак не собирался этого делать, но не смог устоять. Он подался вперед и коснулся губами губ регента. По телу пробежала очередная волна удовольствия от трения ажана о член. Нет, нельзя поддаваться на чужие провокации! Стоит притормозить, иначе он совсем не сможет сдержаться. Гарак отстранился, выпрямился и вытащил свой кинжал. Страх и азарт будто кипели внутри — не дай им выхода и взорвешься. Будет очень обидно, если регент вздумает сломать ему руку, несправедливая расплата за отказ от осторожности. Но рискнуть хотелось. Очень.

— Я помню, нельзя доставать оружие, если не хочешь его применять, — сказал Гарак. А потом нажал кнопку, расправляя дополнительные лезвия. От ужаса тело будто обожгло холодом, но гребни на шее и голове пылали по-настоящему — от возбуждения.

Внимательно следя за его руками, регент облизнул пересохшие губы и сказал:

— А ты, как я вижу, хочешь.

Гарак кивнул, еле заметно качнулся, чувствуя, как ткань, прижатая членом регента, скользит по намокшим от смазки чешуйкам. Интересно, что сейчас чувствует сам регент? Что ж, он обещал не возражать.

— Конечно. — Гарак старался казаться как можно более невозмутимым, но ощущал, что это не особенно удается. Перед глазами всё будто плыло, тело горело и требовало освободиться от одежды. Ещё рано, рано. Он прижал кинжал к груди регента, легко, почти не касаясь, вычертил замысловатый узор на коже. — Вы так и не признались, где у вас чувствительные места. Придется искать самостоятельно.

Регент, не отводя взгляда от лезвия, коротко рассмеялся в ответ. Провокация, какая безыскусная! Гарак прижал клинок сильнее и провел наискосок по груди. На коже выступили капельки крови. Плевать. Если в этих джунглях есть по-настоящему опасные хищники, они давно приманили их тушками трибблов и своими голосами.

— Я знаю, умение терпеть — доблесть воина. — Гарак рассмеялся, чуть сильнее сжал бедра и наклонился, слизывая пряно-солёные капли. Член регента горячо и приятно упирался в пах, скользил по чуве5. Терпеть сейчас приходилось не только регенту. И одежда не спасала — ткань лишь усиливала ощущения. — Докажите, что я не ошибаюсь.

— Ты меня испытываешь? — хрипло спросил тот, продолжая хищно и возбуждённо скалить зубы. — Сомневаешься в моей выдержке?

Даже мысли о собственной наглости уже не мешали, они просто исчезли. Гарак снова выпрямился, сдвинулся из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь усесться поудобнее. А! Это действовало — регент заметно дёрнулся, гораздо сильнее, чем от царапин. Гарак плашмя положил кинжал на живот, провел им по коже; лезвия оставляли три едва заметные полоски крови. Красиво. Это было красиво — ярко-красное на тёмной коже. Запах крови ощущался во рту острым, дразнящим послевкусием.

— Никогда в жизни. Хотя мне и интересно, сможете ли вы сдержать собственное обещание. Готов спорить, что да.

Регент моргнул, как будто не мог ничего больше сделать. Потом, задыхаясь, ответил:

— Готов спорить? На меня? Да ты отчаянный храбрец.

— Готов спорить с вами, это ещё сложнее. — Гарак бросил взгляд на лицо регента. Голос, мимика подтверждали, что он в безопасности. Пока. И он решил продолжить. Лезвие кинжала скользнуло по боку, процарапало бицепс на правой руке — без реакции. Гарак разочарованно покачал головой, сам качнулся, едва сдерживаясь от кружащего голову ощущения. На это регент отчетливо реагировал, хоть и старался не подавать вида. Нужно знать, куда смотреть: дрожание век, сбивчивое дыхание. Это кружило голову, переполняло радостью — очень преждевременной. Гарак сам не мог игнорировать трение. Ещё немного, и всё-таки придётся раздеться.

— Значит, никаких слабых мест?

Регент угрожающе приподнял верхнюю губу, но ничего не ответил. Гарак прижался губами к порезу на руке, замер, вслушиваясь в бешеный стук сердца и хриплое дыхание. Регент был так напряжен, что впору было злорадствовать, если бы самому Гараку не приходилось напрягаться точно так же. Он зажмурился и сжал зубы, прикусывая кожу. Кровь полилась сильней. Дыхание регента снова сбилось. Восхитительно.

Гарак выпрямился. Улыбка, которую стоило бы согнать с лица, чтобы регент не принял её за злорадную, никак не хотела исчезать. Он окинул регента взглядом, задумчиво повел кинжалом в воздухе и замер, ловя промелькнувшую мысль. Стоит того, чтобы попробовать.

— Что ж, — свободной рукой Гарак расстегнул брюки и привстал, чтобы стащить их вместе с бельем. — Думаю, я нашёл ваше уязвимое место.

Регент протянул руку и сжал пальцами его бедро. В его чёрных глазах плескались одновременно угроза и возбуждение — опасная, смертоносная коалиция. Если регент сломает ему ногу, будет ещё и зверски больно. Гарак решил не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи. Он уже давно сдался, позволяя возбуждению взять вверх, и теперь его прут терся о половые органы регента при каждом едва заметном движении. К счастью, это ощущалось не так остро, как от одежды, поэтому можно было держаться.

Гарак сдвинулся выше, приподнялся, чувствуя, как головка члена регента скользит по чешуйкам ажана. Горячо, почти обжигающе. Он направил её внутрь, а потом прижал остриё кинжала к шее регента, нажал, точнее, обозначил нажатие на кожу ниже уха.

— А что, если я попробую тут? Это чувствительное место?

Голос срывался, но рука оставалась достаточно твердой. Это радовало.

Регент почти молниеносно схватил его запястье, не отводя руки, но и не давая нажать сильнее, потом, придерживая второй рукой за бедро, толкнулся глубже, о, терпение все же сдаёт? В глазах на секунду потемнело, но Гарак быстро взял себя в руки.

— Не… рискуй, — предупредил регент.

Это не риск, это полное безумие, куда бы он делся с этой планеты, даже если бы у него получилось? Регент был слишком несдержан. Гарак поморщился от лёгкой боли, но сейчас она почти не мешала, и он сам подался ему навстречу, сам довёл до такого состояния. Да!

Запястье оставалось прочно зафиксированным, но пальцы были ещё свободны. Гарак сдвинул кинжал, оставляя на коже зигзагообразный разрез, и торжествующе рассмеялся.

— Значит, нашёл.

Регент погладил его по бедру, поднял руку повыше, касаясь большим пальцем кожи в паху, совсем рядом с обрамлявшими ажан чешуйками. Приятное, дразнящее и неожиданно мягкое прикосновение.

— Нет, — сказал регент хрипло. — Разве что ты слижешь кровь.

Гарак улыбнулся, поймал регента за руку и сдвинул её, сжал его пальцы на собственном пруте. Тело прошиб разряд. Терпение заканчивалось и у него. Он выпустил кинжал, и тот упал, недалеко от головы регента, но безопасно, если они будут осторожны. Они будут. Гарак улёгся на грудь регента, лизнул стекающую из пореза кровь и требовательно прошептал:

— А теперь двигайтесь. Ну!

Регент крепко сжал пальцы — сильнее, чем стоило бы, на грани боли, будто наказывая за дерзость, но Гараку было плевать, — и ещё раз шевельнул бёдрами, толкаясь глубже. Потом выпустил его руку и схватил за плечи, прижимая к себе изо всех сил. Гарак дернулся, попытался сделать вдох, и тогда регент изо всех сил вцепился зубами в плечо, прямо сквозь ткань, двигаясь в заданном им самим темпе, быстром, яростном.

Регент всегда был чрезмерен, увлекался он или нет. Гарак застонал от боли и удовольствия одновременно. Нечего жаловаться, раз сам это выбрал. Не получилось бы даже отстраниться, так что он лишь прижался крепче, а потом сам сжал зубы на его шее.

Регент сдавленно ахнул и замер — его член ощутимо и предательски запульсировал внутри, — но удержался и замедлил темп. Гарак собрался с силами. Нужно довести всё до конца, это было делом принципа. Он приподнялся, опираясь на ладони — для этого пришлось приложить массу усилий, руки дрожали, в ушах шумело. Всё, что требовалось сейчас — всего лишь дать себе волю и расслабиться ещё немного, сдаться приближающемуся оргазму. Нет, рано. Он посмотрел регенту в глаза, и тот замер, будто Гарак действительно имел над ним хоть какую-то власть.

— Вы обещали подчиняться, помните? — Гарак не стал дожидаться ответа, тот мог оказаться отрицательным. Обидно испортить все в самом финале, остаться без самого главного. Он почти с сожалением приподнялся, чтобы гениталии регента выскользнули наружу, сдвинулся ниже и сжал их в руке, резко провел вдоль скользкого от смазки ствола вверх и вниз. Резко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы избавиться от дрожи в голосе, вызванной ужасом и предвкушением. — А теперь кончите для меня. Так, чтобы я это видел в деталях.

Глаза регента вспыхнули гневом, но возбуждение без сомнений одержало верх. Он поймал запястье Гарака, стиснул в кулаке изо всех сил и спустя несколько движений замер, крепко зажмурившись.

Так вот как это происходит. Момент беспомощности, когда даже регенту приходится отказаться от контроля. Гарак зачарованно замер, наблюдая, как сперма толчками выходит из члена. Раньше всё время было не до этого. Он наклонился, собирая вязкие капли губами, высвободил руку из ладони расслабившегося регента и в несколько движений довёл себя до оргазма. Потом уткнулся лбом ему в бедро, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Было оглушительно хорошо. Не мешала даже мысль о том, что за всем этим обязательно последует наказание.

Регент, пошарив рукой, сжал его плечо и подтащил повыше. Судя по дыханию, он пытался что-то сказать — не было сил разбирать, что, даже думать было трудно, — но и регент тоже сдался, промолчал и просто прижал Гарака к себе одной рукой. Гарак потёрся лбом о плечо регента. Было страшно даже открывать глаза, и вместо этого он провел языком по горячей коже, слизывая капельки пота и крови. Всё равно регент его не убьёт. Пока. Остальное можно и пережить.

— И что мне с тобой сделать за это? — задумчиво произнес регент, когда его дыхание наконец-то пришло в норму, и погладил Гарака по боковому гребню. Прикосновение ощущалось сквозь куртку слабо, но почему-то немедленно отозвалось дрожью во всём теле. — Надо подумать.

Будто регенту это не понравилось. Можно было просто поблагодарить. Конечно, Гарак не стал делать таких заявлений: раз уж удалось выйти из ситуации с целыми конечностями, не стоило повторно испытывать судьбу.

— Моя жалкая жизнь полностью принадлежит вам, ваша изобретательность. — Он расслабленно улыбнулся и обнял регента крепче. — Лишь вам это решать.

Регент ещё раз погладил Гарака по спине, нащупывая под одеждой гребень, и перевернулся на бок, лицом к нему. Заглянул в глаза.

— Твоя жизнь не жалкая, — сказал он. — Прекрати так говорить.

Гараку немедленно стало очень жалко себя — как всегда, когда он вспоминал, в каком безнадёжном положении находится. Он закрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Помню. Мне нужно прекратить выпытывать у вас подробности о моих обязанностях. — Это было смешно, действительно смешно, поэтому Гарак не удержался и фыркнул.

— Что в этом смешного? — не понял регент, поймал его за подбородок и приподнял, заглядывая в лицо.

В этот момент Гарак почувствовал то, что с максимальным упрощением можно было бы назвать нежностью. Последнее время он будто жил во сне, который молниеносно менял направление от кошмара до сладкой грёзы и обратно без какой-либо закономерности. Регент задавал тональность этому сну, и регент же оставался единственным незыблемым элементом и грёзы, и кошмара.

— Непереводимый юмор. Поверьте, ничего обидного или унизительного для вас, — ответил Гарак.

Регент немного отодвинулся и сунул руку ему под куртку и рубашку. Погладил по животу, стряхивая с чешуек и кожи пленку засохшей спермы, потом снова придвинулся ближе и пробормотал:

— Твой вырост на лбу… он такой же чувствительный, как и этот? — Он нащупал чуву и осторожно прижал к ней палец. — Они как-нибудь называются?

Это было так приятно, что Гарак снова закрыл глаза. Надо же, после стольких раз регент сделал некоторые выводы.

— Почти такой же. Да, они всё как-нибудь называются. Только, пожалуйста, не нужно следовать моему примеру и проверять чувствительность, царапая их лезвием. Я могу просто потерять сознание.

Регент обиженно — обиженно? Не показалось? — хмыкнул, но тут же потянулся вперед и лизнул Гарака в чуфу6. Пришлось зажмуриться, но в нос тут же попала борода, и Гарак чихнул.

— Ну… вот, всё пропало. — Гарак поморщился. В носу снова защекотало, он попробовал сдержаться. Безрезультатно, он опять чихнул. — Теперь вы знаете все мои чувствительные места. Никаких загадок, никаких неожиданностей. Что же вы наделали.

— Я ещё выясню потом, как они называются, — довольным голосом отозвался регент и прижал переносицу Гарака пальцем. Странно, но это помогло, и чихать перехотелось. — А синей эта твоя «капля» становится потому, что ты возбуждаешься?

Гарак выдохнул заготовленный для чихания воздух, качнул головой. Если задуматься, он крайне рисковал. В будущем регент сможет использовать информацию в своих целях. Например, для наказания. Если задуматься ещё сильнее, никакого риска не было. Кинжал в животе всё равно больнее и опаснее. Регент всегда скор на расправу.

— Да, цвет сигнализирует о готовности к спариванию, — ответил Гарак.

— Поэтому кардассианки её подкрашивают? Это тоже означает готовность заняться сексом? — спросил регент, на этот раз осторожно коснувшись чуфы пальцем.

— Просто сексуальное возбуждение. — Гарак придвинулся ближе и зажмурился. Регент редко тратил время на нежные прикосновения до секса, разве что совсем разомлев после, как сейчас. Тем приятнее это было. — Повышает сексуальную привлекательность. Рефлексы.

— Хм. Значит, у кардассианцев в буквальном смысле всё на лбу написано. Наверное, тяжело скрывать, когда кого-то хочешь, — протянул регент, продолжая мягко поглаживать чуфу. Гарак устроил голову на груди регента и замер, впитывая ощущения. Прикосновения будто отправляли тёплые приятные волны по его коже, одну за другой. Кровь прилила к лицу: скоро регент сможет наглядно понаблюдать за процессом возбуждения, если не перестанет.

— Мы умеем это контролировать. До некоторой степени, — ответил он. — Изменение цвета — это просто приливающая кровь. Так бывает от занятий спортом. От злости. От болезни. Всегда можно найти благовидное оправдание. Вам сложнее.

— Не сложнее, — ответил регент расслабленно и провел пальцами вдоль бокового гребня ещё раз, медленней и приятней. — Штаны из плотной ткани, плюс немного прикрывает броня. А если кому-то что-то не нравится, пускай завидуют.

Он нащупал застёжку на куртке, и Гарак, предупреждая попытку её снять, быстро стащил её сам. В конце концов, сейчас было гораздо приятнее прижиматься кожей к коже, тем более, такой горячей.

— Будто такой неудобной прихоти эволюции можно завидовать. — Гарак картинно поморщился и снова лег, устроив голову у регента на плече. — Сплошной гимн чрезмерности. Ужас. Страх, а не зависть.

Он попытался сохранить серьёзность, но не удержался и улыбнулся.

— Если будут бояться, это даже лучше, — согласился регент, скалясь в ответной улыбке. — Но тебя уже не пугают размеры. Так ведь?

Гарак замер. Удивительный вопрос. Если подумать, то с их первого общения мало что изменилось.

— На самом деле, пугают, каждый раз и до сих пор. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Вы же сами считаете, что это хорошо.

Судя по всему, регента ответ удивил: он повернул голову и уставился на Гарака долгим взглядом.

— Мне нравится, когда ты боишься и преодолеваешь страх передо мной. Не перед моим членом. Или я причиняю тебе слишком сильную боль? Нет, даже тебе было бы слишком трудно так притворяться. Тем более, тебе нравится трахаться со мной, я это и сам вижу, и ты тоже мне говорил. — Регент опустил руку и провел кончиками пальцев по животу вниз, остановившись у самой чувы. — Мой член отлично тебя заполняет, гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо до меня. Ты ведь не просто так предложил мне себя. У тебя был такой опыт? Только не ври.

— Не врать на какой из вопросов? — День на этой планете явно был короче, снаружи уже опустились сумерки, и в полутьме регент выглядел особенно грозным. Кажется, достаточно сказать что-то не то, и он оторвет тебе голову. Гарак развернулся на другой бок, спиной к регенту, положил руку под голову и устроил подбородок на ладони. — Мне нравится секс. Вы не причиняете мне боль. У меня был подобный опыт. Всё правда. Это не мешает мне бояться.

— Почему? — спросил регент. Он продолжал мягкими движениями ласкать Гарака по животу, потом выше, снова касался шеи и опять опускал руку.

Как вообще это можно объяснить. Особенно так, чтобы регент не разозлился. Стоило уйти от ответа, но прикосновения регента слишком расслабляли, лишали возможности солгать.

— Это полностью против моей физиологии. И всегда есть риск слишком увлечься, такое случается. Вас слишком много. Чудовищно. Сначала кажется, что это не поместится внутри ни в коем случае.

— Ты ведь занимался сексом с другими мужчинами. Почему же против физиологии? Или у кардассианцев это запрещается? — спросил регент, приподнялся на локте и заглянул Гараку в лицо. — Мне казалось, нет.

— Вопрос в размерах. — Гарак сдвинул свободную руку за спину, на ощупь провел по животу и паху регента. — Даже в невозбужденном состоянии ваши половые органы гораздо больше, чем у кого бы то ни было из представителей моей расы. И не говорите, что этого не знали.

Довольная улыбка регента угадывалась даже в темноте и без прямого взгляда.

— Ты привыкнешь, — ответил он, продолжая поглаживать Гараку живот, потом поднял руку и начал массировать шейный гребень.

— Вам же станет скучнее, если я действительно привыкну. — Гарак мягко рассмеялся. Прикосновения лишали силы воли и привычной осторожности, и он запрокинул голову, чтобы регенту было удобнее. — Это очень длительный процесс.

— У меня много идей, как не соскучиться, — расслабленно сказал регент, продолжая издевательски неторопливые ласки.

Много идей. Это и пугало больше всего. Гарак снова погладил регента по животу и на этот раз опустил руку ниже. Половые органы действительно ужасали своими размерами, но касаться их было очень приятно.

— А вы занимались сексом с другими мужчинами? — улыбнулся он. Ответа, конечно, он не дождется.

— Да, конечно. Правда, давно, — с небрежностью ответил регент и подался бёдрами навстречу прикосновению. — И никогда с кардассианцами, до тебя.

— И что, никого не пугали ваши размеры? — Гарак сжал пальцами член регента. Нет, всё же кардассианская анатомия гораздо лучше. — Или они просто боялись об этом сказать?

Регент довольно расхохотался, обнимая Гарака, и пощекотал его шею бородой.

— Нет, не пугали. Ты первый, кто мне об этом говорит. Всех всё устраивало, и женщин, и мужчин.

Гарак тоже рассмеялся и перевернулся на другой бок, обнял регента за шею. В сгущающейся темноте черты его лица казались отлитыми из металла.

— Я уверен, они просто боялись сказать, как вы их пугаете, — отозвался он.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил регент, глядя Гараку в лицо. Его губы кривились в непривычно расслабленной и спокойной улыбке. Так странно. — Они все были клингонами. Если бы они меня по-настоящему боялись, то старались бы не попадаться под руку. Или вызвали бы на поединок. Никто не станет трахаться с тем, кого боится, это глупо.

Клингоны просто дикари, но регенту не обязательно об этом знать. Гарак накрутил на палец прядь волос из бороды. Пришлось долго привыкать к идее растительности на лице — дикарский обычай, хотя регенту она и шла.

— Я бы тоже не стал попадаться вам под руку, будь у меня выбор. Раньше.

Регент помолчал, разглядывая его блестящими глазами. Как будто Гарак сказал что-то такое, чего тот вовсе не ожидал. Потом опустил руку и снова коснулся живота кончиками пальцев, провел вдоль складок ажана — медленно, как будто пытаясь пересчитать чешуйки. Ещё одно издевательски приятное касание. Их становилось слишком много.

— Не стану спрашивать, что изменилось, — сказал регент в конце концов.

— Хорошо, что не станете спрашивать. Тогда я не стану отвечать. — Гарак закрыл глаза и положил голову на грудь, но перебирать волосы в бороде регента не перестал. Сейчас ему было приятно и спокойно. Будто идеальное состояние невесомости, даже в утраченной ванне с пеной и травами такого не достичь. — Это снова разница между нашими культурами.

— Кардассианцы такие странные, — пробормотал регент, неторопливо ведя пальцем вдоль щели. — Страх не мешает вам хотеть кого-то и получать удовольствие от секса. А что могло бы помешать?

— Что вообще должно мешать сексу? Разве что отсутствие желания. — Гарак передвинулся, чтобы регенту было удобнее его касаться. Будто регент решил позже узнать название для каждой чешуйки на ажане. Как он разочаруется, если сказать, их нет. — Бывают исключения. Родственные связи, слишком юный возраст партнёра, отсутствие необходимых для секса органов. Сексуальная непривлекательность… У нашей расы высокие стандарты.

Регент прижал к его ажану ладонь: скорее покровительственный жест, чем эротический, — и ответил:

— Привлекательность как раз ничему не мешает. Кардассианцы мне никогда не нравились в этом смысле, а оказалось, что зря.

— Я очень привлекательный. Думаю, даже можно сказать, «красивый». — Гарак удивлённо приподнял надглазный гребень. Ладонь регента приятно согревала, и он незаметно шевельнулся, чтобы чешуйки скользнули по коже. — И вы тоже, даже с кардассианской точки зрения. Разве что волосы на лице сбивают с толку.

— Волосы на лице — нормальный признак зрелости, — сказал регент не терпящим прекословий тоном. — Никогда не думал, что ваши стандарты могут включать клингонов. И что же во мне считалось бы у вас красивым?

За суровостью он изо всех сил пытался скрыть любопытство и заинтересованность, это казалось до странного милым.

— М-м-м… — Гарак приподнялся чуть выше и развернулся так, чтобы оказаться прямо перед регентом. — Давайте начнём с лица. Многие представители нашей расы считают, что чем чётче и крупнее гребни на лице, тем их владелец сильнее и умнее. Это всё предрассудки. Но это, несомненно, тоже красиво.

Он еле заметно провел тыльной стороной ногтей по неистовым складкам гребня на лбу регента, ещё раз, и снова. Приятная вибрация отдавалась в ладони. Гарак развернул ладонь и снова провел пальцами по гребню, на этот раз — подушечками.

— Большие гребни могут помочь в бою, — пробормотал регент и зажмурился на пару секунд. — Не уверен насчет ума, но бить ими в лицо очень удобно.

— Так же, как и острые зубы? — Гарак улыбнулся и осторожно приподнял кончиками пальцев его верхнюю губу. — Выглядит опасно. И это тоже красиво.

Регент тут же поймал палец ртом и несильно сжал. Почти сразу выпустил и улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Странно, что ваши зубы плоские, вы ведь тоже едите мясо и похожи на хищников, а не на травоядных, как вулканцы, — ответил он и снова погладил чешуйки, обрамлявшие ажан. Одновременно слишком расслабляюще и слишком провокационно. Интересно, чему придётся сдаться? Желанию нежности или желанию секса? Гарак рефлекторно облизал губы, но не стал ни отстраняться, ни придвигаться ближе к пальцам.

— Мы всеядные. Как терранцы, баджорцы, андорианцы и большинство других рас. Как и вы. Это очень важное эволюционное преимущество. — Он очертил пальцами контур губ регента. Чувственные. Это слово лучше всего их характеризовало, но регенту лучше такого не слышать. — Ваши черты лица очень симметричны. Будто статуя, созданная из самого дорогого мрамора, была использована для снятия слепка. А потом с помощью этого слепка отлили новую статую из самого крепкого и грубого металла.

— Наверное, ты прав. Выгоднее есть и то, что можешь добыть, и то, что можешь найти, чем что-то одно из этого, — сказал регент глухо и приоткрыл рот в ответ на прикосновения. Гарак придвинулся ближе, провел языком по его нижней губе, а потом осторожно прикусил.

— Я ещё правдивее, когда говорю о вашей красоте.

В ответ регент, вздрогнув, нырнул пальцами в ажан — прикосновение, от которого всё тело прошибло разрядом, — и, поймав губы Гарака своими, поцеловал. Гарак хрипло выдохнул прямо в рот, отвечая на поцелуй. Нечестный прием. Кто из них ждёт честности? Он сдвинулся, бедром прижимаясь к полувозбужденному, плотному и горячему члену регента. Будто обниматься с солнцем.

Регент прикусил Гараку кончик языка и с заметным сожалением отстранился.

— Ещё немного таких провокаций, и я тебя выебу, — сказал он.

— Я не знаю, угроза ли это. — Гарак улыбнулся и с нарочитой поспешностью отодвинул ногу. Он втянул воздух ртом, ловя запах регента, пробуя его на вкус. Восхитительный букет. — Пожалуй, я даже испугаюсь.

— О, да, ты же говорил, что боишься моих размеров, — радостно отозвался регент и оскалил зубы, усмехаясь. — Кстати, продолжай. Рассказывать, что во мне ещё есть красивого по кардассианским меркам.

— Боюсь, что рассказ о вашей красоте будет провокацией с моей стороны. — Гарак рассмеялся, потёрся щекой о его щеку, о мягкие и одновременно упрямые волосы. — У вас красивые глаза. Необычные. Для кардассианцев такой цвет очень нетипичен.

Регент посмотрел на Гарака из-под прикрытых век, потом осторожно взял его за ногу и сдвинул обратно. Влажная головка приятно и многообещающе упёрлась во внутреннюю поверхность бедра.

— Мне казалось, я видел темноглазых кардассианцев. Но я не приглядывался, — ответил он, как будто невзначай поглаживая ногу всё выше и выше, потом снова коснулся пальцами чешуек в паху. Пальцы скользнули по смазке. — Продолжай. Ты уже достаточно меня спровоцировал.

— Но ваши темнее. Увереннее, яростней. — Гарак прижал ногу к паху, аккуратно потёрся о регента. Похоже, это нравилось им обоим, пусть и с разной интенсивностью. — У вас красивое тело. Плотная, гладкая и горячая кожа, твёрдые мускулы, гармоничный скелет. Действительно, как у статуи. Статуи работы известного скульптора древности.

Регент прищурился с очаровательной подозрительностью, явно пытаясь скрыть, как ему приятно.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты двигаешься, когда не носишь одежду, — сказал он, безжалостно запуская пальцы глубже. — Ты очень эффективный воин. Хитрый и умелый. На тебя приятно смотреть. И трогать.

Гарак хрипло застонал, удержаться и не толкнуться навстречу пальцам не получилось.

— Я уже давно не воевал. Так, как вы имеете в виду, —пробормотал он. — Школьная подготовка, стычки с терранскими недобитками, поимка контрабандистов, подавление мятежей, вся подобная ерунда. Я не воин, к моему большому счастью. Так, как это понимаете вы.

— Зря. Тебе идёт, — низким голосом ответил регент и пошевелил пальцами. Стало очень сложно сдерживать возбуждение. — В джунглях я любовался тобой.

Он перевернулся на бок и прижал Гарака к себе. Клингонская парадоксальность. На фоне этой показной суровости где-то внутри регент оказался… Почти романтиком?

— Когда на меня… Бежали за мной? — Гарак прижал губы к губам регента и выдохнул. — Вы обещали трахнуть меня.

— И когда ты ещё не знал, на что мы охотимся, — пробормотал регент прямо в полуоткрытый рот. Потом, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Обещал. И выполню.

Он отстранился, сел и подобрал с пола покрывало. Бросив его в ноги, регент снова опустился на постель, подобрался ближе к Гараку и лег, устроив голову у него на бедре. Волосы щекотной волной касались кожи.

— Покажи мне ещё раз свой трюк. Когда ты высовываешь свой член и потом прячешь.

— Трюк, — Гарак оскорбленно фыркнул. — Это не трюк, а нормально функционирующий организм. Я же не прошу вас повторять трюк с подниманием собственных половых органов.

Он расслабился, чтобы прут показался снаружи: на самом деле, это не потребовало вообще никаких усилий. Хватало пристального внимания, тепла щеки на бедре и воспоминания о пальцах, раздвигающих складки ажана. Спрятать прут обратно оказалось трудней.

— Можешь не просить, я повторю его для тебя ещё много раз, — фыркнул в ответ регент и придвинулся ближе, касаясь бородой места, где нога соединялась с телом. — Ещё. Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь.

Намного сложнее было не засмеяться и не начать дергаться. Быть может, волосы на лице регента и означали полную зрелость, но были очень щекотными, когда касались нежной кожи и чешуек.

— А опустить, не трогая? — отозвался Гарак, прикусывая губу. — Много раз… Не знаю, радоваться, или пугаться.

Он вновь позволил возбуждению взять вверх. Медленно, чтобы регент успел оценить всё в подробностях.

— М-м-м… нет. Не получится, — ответил регент и быстрым движением поймал губами кончик прута, пока тот не скрылся обратно. Ну конечно, от регента можно было ожидать и такой подлости. Если бы кончик был таким же чувствительным, как и основание, Гарак бы застонал, но сейчас он просто выдохнул, стиснув зубы. Потом сгреб в горсть волосы регента и потянул.

— Я не смогу убрать всё назад, если вы не разожмете губы. Ещё немного, то даже если вы разожмете. Сложный механизм, очень сложный.

На этот раз регент поймал его за руку и сжал запястье, не сильно, но ощутимо.

— Я давно хотел так сделать, — ответил он, выпустив прут изо рта, и бросил на Гарака пронзительный взгляд. — Тебе что, нравятся мои волосы? Ты постоянно за них дергаешь.

— Мне нравится ощущение. — Гарак приподнялся на локте и постарался изобразить как можно более честный и откровенный взгляд. — На Кардассии длинные волосы носят только женщины. Но это так приятно.

Он напрягся, убирая прут в сумку, и это получилось только со второго раза. Если понадобиться снова исполнить желание регента, сделать это будет уже гораздо труднее.

— Ты и свою жену за волосы таскал? — спросил, улыбаясь, тот, и пристально посмотрел Гараку в глаза. Потом наклонил голову и провел языком вдоль щели, нырнув кончиком внутрь.

Гарак зажмурился: и от ласки, и от странного любопытства. Что за вопрос? Он мечтательно улыбнулся. Регент совсем незнаком с кардассианскими женщинами. Паландин, та, в которую Гарак влюбился, и та, кто влюбилась в него, много, очень много лет назад, нашла бы способ показать, кто главнее. Гораздо успешней, чем сам Гарак. Наверное, регенту она даже понравилась бы, ей всё давалось проще.

— Она бы и вас оттаскала за волосы. В конце концов, мы вместе учились и были одинаково успешны в учёбе. Нет, я не собираюсь рассказывать вам о том, что происходило за порогом нашей спальни.

— А я не собираюсь расспрашивать о твоей семейной жизни… слишком личное, — внимательно следя за его лицом, отозвался регент. Он снова наклонил голову, прижавшись щекой к чувствительной коже на бедре, и втянул воздух, принюхиваясь. Это тоже было щекотно, но не настолько, как борода. — Ты хотел бы вернуться к ней? Ты её любишь?

А этот вопрос был лишним. И неожиданным. И… Возбуждение тут же отступило, спряталось за другими чувствами, но всё равно не смогло отойти далеко.

— Я её люблю. И она меня… думаю, тоже. Иначе не согласилась бы на свадьбу. Пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы всего добиться. — Гарак лег навзничь, подложил руку под голову и закрыл глаза. — Вам… будет сложно объяснить, сын гордого дома истинных воинов. Когда твои родители — кладбищенский садовник и экономка, очень сложно карабкаться к вершине. Даже если у тебя есть покровитель. Это требует… многого. Я люблю её, и она меня тоже, её карьера сложилась бы лучше, если бы не наш брак. Но мы давно чужие друг другу. И довольны тем, что находимся на как можно более далеком расстоянии. Мне не стоит возвращаться. — Он помолчал, пытаясь найти нужные слова. Вряд ли это что-то изменит. — Вы вообще задумывались о моем нынешнем положении и том, что оно несёт для детей? Мало ли, чего я хочу в этот момент? Мой… покровитель, быть может, позаботится о положении. Её и детей. Но если я вернусь, так не получится. И вас это не касается.

— Я не знал, что у тебя есть дети.

— Вы вообще ничего обо мне не знаете. И я не буду ничего рассказывать. Это не входит в мои обязанности. — Гарак тихо и зло рассмеялся. — Вы сами об этом сказали. В конце концов, я даже собственное имя назвал вам совершенно случайно и совершенно зря.

Кажется, регент специально поджидал момент, когда Гарак чересчур расслабится. Возможно, создал его нарочно. Слишком хитер и находчив, как неудобно.

— Не надо рассказывать, если не хочешь, — согласился регент и осторожно потерся губами о кожу в паху. — Разведка сообщила бы мне всё о тебе, и имя жены, и остальное, если понадобится. Но я не давал такого распоряжения.

Не стоит недооценивать желание регента получить власть. Не только над телом, но и над личностью. На его месте Гарак поступил бы точно так же, это правильная и логичная стратегия. Странно злиться в ответ на закономерную реакцию. Особенно странно, если регент даже не хотел такого эффекта. Гарак поймал его руку, пощекотал ладонь пальцем и снова улыбнулся, отчаянно стараясь выглядеть небрежно-безобидным. Не сработает.

— Вам же будет сложнее избавляться от меня, когда я вам надоем. Ни я, ни моя супруга не участвуем в тех политических движениях, которые угрожали бы вашей власти. И мы больше походим на давних товарищей, которые давно надоели друг другу, чем на влюбленных. Это никогда не коснется вас и ваших интересов.

Регент покосился на Гарака, сжал его пальцы в ответ и сел поудобнее, скрестив ноги.

— Я не собираюсь использовать твою жену. Но у клингонов браки прочнее, — ответил он. — Если я решу жениться, выберу такую, которая отправилась бы со мной на битву бок о бок, не стала бы отсиживаться дома, подальше от меня. Тебя она уж точно бы не потерпела. Клингонские женщины… такие.

Он рассмеялся и выпустил руку Гарака, потом лег на бок, подложив локоть под голову. Гарак придвинулся ближе.

— Кардассианские тоже такие. Но мы очень давно вместе и, как оказалось, не слишком подходим друг другу. Это нас устраивает. — Он осторожно и успокаивающе погладил регента по руке. Тот выбрал правильную тактику, из-за этого Гарак слишком размяк и допустил ошибку. Что ж, ну пусть. У него остался способ хоть немного увеличить счет в свою сторону. — Вы можете называть меня по имени. Я не буду злиться.

Регент удивленно раскрыл глаза, потом коснулся губами руки Гарака и сказал:

— Хорошо. Элим. Я не буду злоупотреблять.

Гарак мягко улыбнулся и сжал пальцы. Обращение по имени действительно не злило. Как странно. Хорошо, что регент не знает, как много это значит, потому что на самом деле Гарака по имени звали всего несколько человек. Жена, Мила, Тейн. Теперь и регент, и это даже не вызывало внутреннего сопротивления.

Регент медленно протянул руку к его лицу, и Гарак закрыл глаза, но тот всего лишь подхватил спадающую на щеку прядь волос, аккуратно убрал за ухо и спросил:

— Ты ещё хочешь, чтобы я выполнил обещание?

— Что, покажете тот трюк с увеличением половых органов? — Гарак улыбнулся шире и тихо рассмеялся. — Когда я был против этого?

Регент тоже рассмеялся, притянул Гарака к себе и поцеловал его, жадно и одновременно не торопясь. Потом перевернул на спину и лёг сверху, опираясь о локти. Гарак облизнул губы и отстранился, переводя дыхание. Регент им ещё долго не пресытится. Год, может даже два. Может, даже удастся выйти из ситуации без потерь и трудностей. Нет, последнее было лишь глупой надеждой. Это обманка, нельзя так поддаваться нежностям. Гарак снова поцеловал его, прижался всем телом, ощущая, как вновь нарастает возбуждение. Об этом можно подумать и позже, наедине с самим собой.

Не прерывая поцелуй, регент потерся членом о бедро Гарака, о кожу на внутренней стороне, головка уперлась в промежность, уже довольно скользкую от смазки. Потом регент неожиданно хмыкнул и ухмыльнулся прямо Гараку в рот.

Гарак осторожно направил член регента внутрь и подался навстречу. Вне зависимости от того, что он думал о ситуации и какими будут последствия этой невоздержанности, регент его возбуждал. Даже слишком сильно.

— Секс — это смешно? — Гарак прикусил губу регента и хмыкнул в ответ. — Чем, если не секрет?

Прут мазнул по жестким волосам в паху, и Гарака передёрнуло от болезненного укола удовольствия.

— Не секс, — выдохнул регент. — Брюки. Смазка, её так много. Кардассианцам приходится менять их слишком часто. Да?

А. Стереотипы. Гарак рассмеялся, положил ладони на ягодицы регента и сжал пальцы.

— Н-нет. Кардассианцы носят бельё. И… — Он выдохнул, снова подаваясь навстречу, самостоятельно контролируя угол проникновения. — И не возбуждаются до такого состояния, чтобы это было заметно.

— Когда много смазки, подштанники не… помогут, — жмурясь, пробормотал регент и снова толкнулся вперед, глубже. — Разве не бывает… чтобы кто-то нарочно кого-то возбудил? Когда нельзя… и нужно терпеть?

Если возбудить клингона и довести всё до логического конца, не вынимая орган из брюк, пятно должно получиться даже более впечатляющим. Но регент наверняка заявит, что так не бывает. Гарак уткнулся лицом ему в шею и засмеялся.

— Ну, тогда… пусть завидуют!

Он зажмурился и потерся лбом о бороду регента. Сейчас им некуда было спешить, и в этом была своя прелесть. Регент снова рассмеялся, прижимая Гарака к себе. Он двигался медленно и расслабленно: такой контраст с его обычным торопливым, яростным сексом. Очень возбуждающим, но таким… таким нервным. Регент наклонил голову и не глядя лизнул Гарака в лоб, явно целясь в чуфу. Попал. Воздух застрял в горле, и пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы его протолкнуть. Гарак снова усмехнулся, настроение было совершенно беспричинно прекрасным, и он ничего не мог и не хотел с этим делать.

— Если вы будете это повторять… Я могу и привыкнуть, — он сунул ладонь между их животами и прижал её к ажану, чувствуя, как член регента скользит под кожей, — привыкнуть к хорошему.

— Я буду повторять, — пробормотал регент. Исподволь, постепенно нарастающее удовольствие поднималось из паха в живот и выше, превращало воздух в густое желе. Регент снова провел языком по тому, что подвернулось — это оказался гребень, — и толкнулся глубже, замер, потом медленно выскользнул почти полностью. Не нужно было ничего контролировать, не нужно было даже прилагать усилий — тело само двигалось в темпе, заданном регентом. Гарак сдвинул ладонь так, чтобы она касалась ирлуна, ощущения сразу стали ещё ярче, наслаиваясь одно на другое. Свободной рукой он обнял регента за шею.

— У нас… нашей расы… отличная память.

— Ты говорил… уже раз семь, — фыркнул регент и ускорил движения. Он прижался щекой ко лбу Гарака, вдохнул, потом несильно прикусил ухо и сказал хрипло: — Будет смешно, если ты забыл об этом.

Гарак сорванно рассмеялся и сжал зубы на шее регента. Отвечать сил уже не было, ещё немного, чуть-чуть… В этот раз он не собирался ждать чужого оргазма. Волна захлестнула его с головой.

Сознание возвращалось медленно, будто нехотя, будто тело отзывалось по частям. Руки — обнимают шею и плечи. Ноги — переплелись с ногами регента. Голова — прижата к его шее, Гарак пока что даже не разжал зубы. Регент не слишком возражал, пусть. Тело было пустым и лёгким. Казалось, что только чужая тяжесть придавливает его к постели. Интересно, как клингоны относятся к привычке обниматься после секса? Он подождал ещё десяток секунд, вслушиваясь в дыхание регента, а потом всё-таки решил не задавать этот вопрос.

И уснул.

***

Только самоубийца мог позволить себе спать без малейшей настороженности, если находился на мало-мальски значимой должности. За время, проведенное на Терок Нор, привычка просыпаться каждые полчаса позволила Гараку пережить несколько покушений на жизнь. И «в гостях» у регента он просто не мог спать дольше, то и дело просыпаясь и засыпая вновь. Пожалуй, сейчас он стал спать ещё более чутко: никогда не знаешь, чего ждать, оставаясь в клингонском доме.

Исключение существовало. Гараку ещё ни разу не удалось проснуться раньше регента, и даже вместе с ним. Привычная настороженность во сне полностью исчезала. Гарак уже размышлял над этим и даже искал способы избавиться от дурацкой опасной тенденции, но не преуспел. Очевидно, его подсознание считало: регент всё равно сделает, что захочет — не важно, будет Гарак бодрствовать или нет. Значит, не было и смысла волноваться, а усталость только усиливала этот эффект.

Он проснулся, когда утро уже давно перестало быть ранним, во всяком случае, если судить по солнечному свету, который достигал палатки — возможности посмотреть на часы у Гарака не было. Он сонно моргнул, вспоминая, что именно его разбудило. Треск сухой ветки. Да. Гарак резко сел, но тут же понял, что волновался зря. Регент. Скорее всего, ему захотелось разжечь костер самому. Гарак снова преступно пренебрег своими обязанностями.

Одеваться пришлось наспех. Он слишком долго спал, и если регенту это покажется неправильным, то наказание вряд ли заставит себя ждать. Из палатки Гарак почти выбежал, даже не расчесавшись. Но регент был в хорошем расположении духа. Он сидел у костра и точил кинжал, то и дело машинально слизывая с пальцев подсохшую кровь. Трибблам очень не повезло.

Гарак подавил лёгкую тошноту, подошёл ближе и улыбнулся, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Охота удалась?

Регент кивнул и указал на место рядом с собой.

— Ты голоден?

— Да. — Гарак не удержался и зевнул, а потом сел на бревно рядом с регентом. — Я давно не завтракал у костра.

Одной из причин этого была нелюбовь Гарака к путешествиям на природе и охоте. Но говорить об этом регенту он не собирался. Тот хмыкнул и попробовал кинжал пальцем на остроту. Лезвие легко прорезало кожу, и регент снова слизнул выступившую каплю крови. Он воспринимал всевозможные порезы так, будто это было обычным делом. Как дыхание, жажда или необходимость поспать. Клингоны.

— Ты хотел бы обедать со мной почаще? — спросил регент.

Он снова задал вопрос, на который нельзя ответить правильно. Гарак подобрал подготовленную к обжарке палочку с мясом и поднес к огню, потом осторожно заметил:

— Мне кажется, это не будет удобным решением.

— А приятным? — спросил регент. — Будет?

Проводить вместе каждый обед? Это слишком обязывало. Шаг влево или вправо, неправильный взгляд, неудачная шутка. Десятки людей вокруг, которые ждут, когда ты наконец подавишься. Гарак покачал головой, осторожно поворачивая над огнем куски мяса. Стянул два самых зажаренных.

— Вам проще сделать совместными завтраки. Время от времени. Да. Это будет приятным.

Регент бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Если вы не хотите, то не надо, — быстро поправился Гарак. — Я шутил, когда говорил, что у нас мало случаев совместного приема пищи.

— Глупости, — буркнул регент, не глядя на него, и затолкал в костер большую ветку. — Мне будет приятно завтракать с тобой.

Всё это было крайне странно. Регент ни перед кем не обязан отчитываться, и тем не менее предлагал совместную трапезу. И даже говорил, что ему будет приятно. Гарак стащил с ветки оставшиеся кусочки. Последние, ему совершенно точно их хватит.

— Приятно? Почему? — всё же решил спросить он.

Регент неожиданно вскочил и, схватив Гарака за шиворот, поднял и встряхнул. Потом сказал, глядя в лицо:

— Хватит уже вопросов! Потому что мне так угодно.

Невероятное умение — получать удовольствие по собственному желанию. Захотел — и тебе что-то понравилось, захотел — и можешь спокойно от этого отказаться. К счастью, Гарак вовремя прикусил язык и не стал озвучивать свои мысли. Он поймал взгляд регента и молча кивнул.

— Зачем ты вообще об этом спросил? — продолжил регент, глядя на Гарака сверху вниз. — Чего хотел услышать? Признания в любви?

— Объяснения. — Гарак привстал на цыпочки, чтобы воротник не так давил на шею. — Вдруг я снова не прошел какую-то проверку. Я ведь до сих пор не знаю, есть ли у меня какие-то обязанности.

— Не будет тебе никаких объяснений, — отрезал регент, наклонил голову и поцеловал его. Он всегда целовался так, будто перед тем, как действовать, делал выбор: поцеловать или перегрызть горло. Раньше это пугало до жути, сейчас вызывало лишь лёгкий холодок по коже, который быстро сменялся теплом. Можно было и не угрожать. Гарак и без того быстро ориентировался.

Отстранившись, регент разжал объятия. Потом наклонился к Гараку и прошептал на ухо:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал. Прямо сейчас.

Логичное решение, ведь когда у него будет занят рот, исчезнет возможность задавать глупые вопросы. Гарак еле слышно рассмеялся, прижался к регенту ещё ближе и попытался расстегнуть пряжку на ремне. Справиться удалось быстро. Привычка. Интересно, что случилось бы, обратись Гарак к регенту с похожей просьбой. Не интересно и предсказуемо, ему бы точно оторвали голову.

Он опустился на колени и потерся щекой о бедро регента. И всё равно не мог перестать улыбаться. Самое смешное из возможных решений проблемы. Член регента ещё совсем не был возбужден, но даже сейчас казался просто-таки непозволительно огромным. Гарак покачал головой и сдвинул в сторону тонкую кожу, прикрывавшую головку, а потом провел языком вдоль ствола, прямо по разделяющему две половины гребню. Реакция не заставила себя ждать.

— И вы ещё спрашиваете, почему ваши половые органы меня пугают.

Глядя на него сверху вниз, регент усмехнулся и мягко отбросил волосы, спадавшие Гараку на лицо.

— Кажется, ты забыл, что я — твое божество. Моему члену ты тоже можешь поклоняться.

Гарак зажмурился. Даже волосы с лица регент убирал уверенным хозяйским движением. Жестокое инопланетное божество.

— Не забывал ни на мгновение, ваша величественность. — Он отстранился, поймал головку ртом, сжал губы, проводя по ней кончиком языка. Никто из них двоих не принимал сегодня душ, и никому это не мешало. Очень скоро, прямо сейчас, регенту откажет терпение. Но есть ещё пара секунд, чтобы просто насладиться ощущениями.

— Когда я говорил «поклоняться», — хрипло ответил регент, нетерпеливо сжимая волосы Гарака в кулаке, — я имел в виду буквально. Сделай это.

Засунуть внутрь пару полосок латины, как это делают ференги? Регент не казался любителем таких удовольствий. Гарак поспешно наклонил голову, пряча улыбку. Или как делают баджорцы. Он сложил перед собой руки, благоговейно прижался лбом и носом к члену регента, головка влажно коснулась чуфы, и это неожиданно оказалось очень возбуждающим.

— О, священный орган, приносящий усладу, о непостижимый символ плодородия!

И смешным. Прекратить улыбаться не получалось, Гарак сдвинул кончики пальцев так, чтобы они касались ствола, провел по нему в как будто молитвенном жесте.

Регент намотал прядь волос Гарака на палец и несильно потянул, вынуждая его поднять голову.

— Это всё, на что способна твоя вера? — сурово спросил он, старательно не улыбаясь. Гарак зажмурился, со свистом втянул воздух через сжатые зубы, а потом не стал сдерживаться и всё-таки улыбнулся. Регент тоже не мог сохранить серьёзность.

— Моя вера… — Гарак сжал пальцы на члене, сдвинул их так, как сам регент делал это вчера. — Моя вера сейчас решает, на каком месте ей нужно носить сережку в знак искренности намерений.

После этих слов регент, не удержавшись, громко фыркнул и расхохотался, дёрнув Гарака за волосы.

Гарак рассмеялся в ответ. Даже грубость регента казалась правильной и приятной.

— У меня нет никакого опыта, моё единственное божество. Но очень… Очень много рвения.

Тот схватил Гарака за подбородок и приподнял.

— И где же оно? Не вижу!

Гарак невозмутимо облизнул губы и снова провел ладонью по члену регента, ускорил движения. В глазах регента искрилось веселье, его было видно даже за напускной суровостью.

— Я обязательно приложу все усилия.

Выдержка регенту явно отказывала, потому что он снова дёрнул Гарака за волосы, мазнул головкой по губам, а потом выпустил и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Это было головокружительно весело. Как странно. Гарак поймал губами головку члена и с силой притянул регента за бёдра, ближе к себе. Да, умения ему ещё не хватало, но желания доставить и получить удовольствие было вдоволь.

Тогда регент резко выдохнул и, сжав пальцами затылок Гарака, толкнулся глубже. Прибавил темп. Главное — контролировать дыхание. Гарак ускорился, подчиняясь велению регента. Гладкая нежная кожица скользила на языке, почти обжигала. В такие моменты идея поклоняться любовнику казалась хоть и по-прежнему смешной, но очень логичной. В самом деле, кому ещё, как не ему?

Гарак снова ускорил движения, пока что это давалось ему с трудом, но регент наверняка не откажется от практики. Теперь головка ныряла глубже, почти в горло, цеплялась за зубы, и приходилось осторожничать, но регенту было уже плевать. Член запульсировал во рту. На этот раз Гарак вовремя почувствовал приближение оргазма, но слишком увлекся, ему едва удалось не закашляться. Или хотя бы не задохнуться. Снова. Он замер — рот наполнился горячей, вязкой, солоноватой, ошеломляюще плотской субстанцией, — и судорожно сглотнул. Потом отстранился, придерживая влажный и уже слегка обмякший член рукой. Его немного шатало, регента, кажется, тоже.

— Оу, значит… мою молитву услышали. — Нёбо и губы чуть-чуть саднило, но это были сущие мелочи. Голова кружилась. Он провел языком вдоль члена и улыбнулся. — И… рвение было вознаграждено.

Регент вздрогнул и отодвинулся. Осоловело, как пьяный — хотя даже пьяным он держался гораздо настороженней, — отошел в сторону, застегнулся и сел на бревно, запрокинув голову.

Гарак вытер кончиками пальцев губы и улыбнулся, а потом поднялся с колен и сел рядом с регентом.

— Будет ли неуважением, если я продолжу процесс? — осторожно спросил он.

Тот повернул голову и уставился на Гарака с удивлением, хотя всё равно продолжал пьяно усмехаться.

— Какой ещё процесс? — спросил он.

Гарак поднял надглазный гребень.

— Процесс богослужения. Моя религия нашептывает, что следующим этапом службы должно стать самоудовлетворение.

Серьёзность во взгляде регента было очень легко принять за настоящую.

— Разрешаю. Продолжай! — сказал он, понизив голос.

Религия — очень серьёзное дело. Гарак невозмутимо расстегнул брюки, но снимать их не стал. Кончиками пальцев провел по краям ажана. Память сразу напомнила, как прошлым вечером регент нежно гладил чешуйки, будто пересчитывая их. Прут вынырнул в подставленную руку, скользнул по прохладной из-за слюны и чужой спермы ладони.

Регент внимательно следил за движениями, и Гарак прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать эмоции и, тем более, не улыбнуться. Но регенту было мало смотреть. Он втянул воздух, ловя запах, и придвинулся к Гараку ближе, практически касаясь лицом его щеки. Это очень отвлекало. Гарак пытался дышать ритмично, чтобы сосредоточиться, но тут регент наклонил голову и поймал его губы своими.

Божественное присутствие. Гарак ответил на поцелуй, свободной рукой схватил регента за пальцы и опустил вниз, прижимая к ажану. Тело обдало горячей волной. Он усилил нажим. Регент пошевелил пальцами, касаясь чувствительных после вчерашнего внутренних стенок, и это оказалось последней каплей. В глазах потемнело, и волна тепла затопила Гарака с головой. Секунда, две, три, бесконечно. Потом он открыл глаза и отпустил запястье регента, которое так непозволительно крепко сжимал. Снова повел себя неуважительно. Значит ли, что его опять ждет наказание?

Регент медленно поднял руку и понюхал пальцы. Лизнул, потом поднес ладонь к губам Гарака. Тот мягко провел языком по пальцам регента. Смазка, сперма, немного пота, кровь… ах да, бедные звери. Он улыбнулся, а потом осторожно прикусил кончики пальцев. Регент зажмурился почти по-детски.

Гарак чуть отстранился, переплёл пальцы регента со своими и сжал. Он понимал, что слишком много себе позволяет, и что особенно много позволил себе за последние сутки. Сейчас его мозг был переполнен эндорфинами, они прогоняли прочь всякую осторожность и требовали быть как можно ближе с объектом страсти. С этим оказалось слишком сложно бороться.

Регент рывком поднес его руку к губам и коротко поцеловал. Костер, догорая, тихонько потрескивал. Хотелось спросить, удалось ли загладить свою вину, но это означало бы лишь новый проступок, поэтому Гарак молча разжал пальцы, застегнул брюки и пригладил растрепанные регентом волосы.

— Нам пора, — сказал регент и встал. — Собери вещи. Палатку я сам сложу.

Охота, видимо, оказалась не так плоха. Гарак поднялся и отправился выполнять указание регента — это было совсем не сложно, они не успели здесь обжиться. Когда сумки, включая две охотничьих, в которых — Гарак не стал проверять, но догадывался, — находились шкурки трибблов, были собраны, он снова вернулся к костру. Его тоже стоило потушить. Но регент не дал приказа на транспортировку, можно было подождать.

Регент, который стоял у догорающих углей, обернулся к нему и сказал:

— Мне будет приятно завтракать с тобой потому, что мне стало нравиться проводить с тобой время. Доволен?

Слишком много нежности и доверия. Смертный приговор. Когда регенту наскучит игрушка, он действительно убьет её: нельзя отпускать никого, кто видел тебя таким, опасно. Для этого нужно быть не только сентиментальным придурком, но и полным идиотом — а идиотом регент не был. Может быть, в виде особой милости голова бывшего любовника действительно украсит один из залов. Гарак кивнул.

— Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы вы не разочаровались.

Регент презрительно наморщил верхнюю губу, но ничего не сказал. Потом, после паузы, бросил:

— Потуши костер, — и отошел сложить палатку. Это было просто: пульт и пара кнопок, палатка с тонким свистом сдулась и превратилась в аккуратный вещмешок.

Неправильный ответ. Что ж, у него непременно останется время найти верный. Год, два, три, если повезёт. Гарак молча кивнул, носком сапога забросал влажной землей тлеющие угли и присел, протянув ладони к остаткам костра. Тепло. Как от регента, обнимающего его во сне. Вряд ли когда-то придется вновь побывать на этой планете в таком положении и компании. Вряд ли он вообще здесь окажется.

Регент подошел к нему, подхватил одной рукой сумки и закинул на плечо. Потом вытащил коммуникатор и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Транспортерная, — сказал он, — поднять двоих!


	5. Терпение горько, но приносит сладкие плоды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ворф понятия не имеет, что у Гарака клаустрофобия, и поэтому сюрприз удается немного не так, но всё-таки удается. И ещё немного о клингонском коварстве и кардассианском флирте.

Ворф всё спланировал ещё несколько дней назад. Он всегда старался готовиться ко всему загодя. Умение предугадать любой поворот — одно из главных достоинств воина, но в идеале нужно создавать условия самому. Как сейчас.

Он включил личный терминал и запустил программу. Голокамера, установленная в гостевой комнате на потолочном украшении, показывала всё до мельчайших подробностей. Гарак сидел на кровати, вытянув ноги, и лениво листал падд. Снова проверял отчёты о местоположении интенданта. Ворф нахмурился. Слишком уж сильно она его интересовала, стоило это прекратить или хотя бы ослабить интерес. А может, Гарак просто читал, и вряд ли в его падд загружена хоть одна хорошая клингонская поэма. Но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Вкус к литературе у кардассианцев всегда был отвратительным. Ворф проверил камеру еще раз: приближение, удаление, четкость. Всё отлично. Запись включится сразу, как закроется дверь, а потом можно будет удалить ненужные фрагменты.

Он встал, закрыл программу и довольно улыбнулся. Аккуратно, неторопливо уложил спиралью на портативный транспортер цепь, устроив в центре расстегнутый ошейник. По бокам от него легли браслеты магнитных наручников. А сверху, прямо на скобу ошейника, Ворф поставил небольшую коробочку. Он целых три дня дожидался, пока слуги и подчиненные соберут вещи, которые ему хотелось в неё сложить. Пришлось казнить двоих за нерасторопность, зато остальное тут же нашлось — в мгновение ока.

Оставалось самое малое. Ввести отложенный запуск. Ворф включил таймер на транспортере, продолжая довольно улыбаться, задал координаты и вышел из кабинета.

Гараку должно понравиться то, что он придумал. Не сразу, но понравится обязательно.

Хотя на самом деле это не имело никакого значения.

***

Добравшись до комнаты Гарака, Ворф не стал долго ждать. Хлопнул по сенсору, отпиравшему дверь, и шагнул через порог. Гарак поднял голову. Падда в его руках уже не было, поэтому вопрос «Что ты читаешь?» отпадал. Но можно было слегка поменять формулировку.

Ворф подошел к кровати и встал рядом, глядя на Гарака сверху вниз.

— Чем занимаешься? — спросил он.

Тот, как всегда, улыбнулся. По его улыбке нельзя было ничего понять — тоже как всегда.

— Я не уверен, но, судя по результату, просто ожидал вашего появления.

Гарак уже несколько раз просил, чтобы ему сделали кардассианскую военную форму. Плотная броня, четкие формы. Наверное, без нее он чувствовал себя как моллюск без спасительной, но такой хрупкой раковины. Нет никакой разницы, форма рвется так же легко, как и другая ткань, нужно только приложить чуть больше усилий.

До срабатывания таймера осталось минут десять. Этого должно было хватить.

Ворф улыбнулся в ответ и спросил:

— Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я раздел тебя сам?

Гарак вздрогнул, его улыбка едва заметно поплыла и превратилась в деланую. Даже не принюхиваясь, Ворф мог бы с точностью сказать, что это первые весточки страха. Гарак боялся его всегда. Ворф не мог понять, нравится это ему или нет. Понять, почему кардассианец пугается, он тоже не мог, и это злило.

— Я помню, как очень давно просил вас об этом. Забавно, что вы тоже это помните, — кивнул Гарак.

— У меня память не хуже твоей, — ответил Ворф, придвинулся ближе и наклонился над ним, опираясь о кровать коленом. Гарак продолжал улыбаться, но первоначальный страх явно схлынул, улыбка стала манящей и многозначительной. Ему нравились лёгкие угрозы, Ворф это понял почти сразу. Он протянул руку, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, и нащупал застежку. Она пряталась подмышкой; кардассианцы даже одежду застегивали не как все остальные.

— Я никогда не стал бы утверждать обратного. — Гарак прищурился и едва ощутимо вздрогнул. — Но мне казалось, то предложение было неуместным. Мелочью, не стоящей внимания, и, тем более, не стоящей того, чтобы о ней долго помнили.

Ворф расстегнул китель — или как там называлась эта вещь? — и осторожно стянул его через голову. Под кителем пряталась обтягивающая нательная рубашка; кардассианцы одевались многослойно, как луковицы. Ворф подцепил ткань когтями и потянул вверх. Гарак приподнял руки, чтобы помочь, но слишком напряжённо и судорожно. Снова встревожился, и сильнее, чем поначалу. Тем лучше.

— В тот момент неуместным. А сейчас — вполне, — сказал Ворф, стаскивая с Гарака рубашку. Тот поёжился и нервно пригладил волосы. Его кожа всегда казалась на ощупь почти холодной, если не считать моментов, когда Гарак возбуждался. Ворф внимательно вгляделся ему в лицо, пытаясь найти признаки — синеву на чуфе и гребнях. Нет, пока ничего. Не страшно, всё ещё впереди.

Рубашка повисла на спинке кровати. Гарак моргнул, будто пытаясь отогнать беспокойство, и подался навстречу, коснувшись губами губ. Чешуйки на его спине ощущались под пальцами как череда шершавых и прохладных камней. Ворф забрался на кровать повыше и ответил на поцелуй, пытаясь одновременно нащупать застежку брюк. Это было сложнее, она пряталась изнутри, под фальшивой полоской ткани, приходилось действовать аккуратно и ловко, почти как на охоте. Поцелуем Гарак пытался отвлечь его — или отвлечься, неважно. Времени ещё хватало. Ворфу не хотелось по-настоящему сдирать с него одежду, разве что подштанники. Гарак будет восхитительно зол, впрочем, он и без этого взбесится. Так и надо.

Гарак обнял его за шею и приподнял бёдра, чтобы брюки было удобнее снять.

— Будет ли это дерзостью: спросить, где вы так научились обращаться с кардассианской одеждой? — прошептал он Ворфу на ухо.

— На практике. С тобой. И ещё я наблюдательный, — выдохнул Ворф. От Гарака повеяло знакомым запахом возбуждения, плотным, сладковатым и головокружительным. Но нужно было держать себя в руках. Он отстранился и за штанины стянул с Гарака брюки, бросил их на спинку кровати, к рубашке. А теперь возбуждение Гарака стало заметно и простым взглядом: гребни заметно потемнели, а в середине чуфы появилось небольшое голубоватое пятнышко. Если возбудить Гарака сильнее, пятно, правда, не голубоватое, появится и на его подштанниках. Ворф один за другим стянул с Гарака носки и взял за лодыжку.

— Ты боишься щекотки?

Гарак рефлекторно поджал пальцы и попробовал отдёрнуть ступню. Ворф не дал этого сделать. Он осторожно, без желания по-настоящему пощекотать, дотронулся до его мизинца. На пальцах ног у Гарака были чешуйки, мелкие, с острыми краями. Интересно.

— Вы ведь все равно проверите, да? Не могу понять, почему вы считаете мою расу неженками. И это на фоне терранцев и баджорцев, — нервно отозвался Гарак. — Не понимаю, почему бы вам не раздеться самому?

— Пока не хочу, — не глядя на него, ответил Ворф. — И я не стану тебя щекотать, потому что и так знаю, что ты боишься. Но хотелось услышать признание от тебя.

— Давайте проверим вашу искренность! — Гарак радостно улыбнулся, сел ровнее и поджал свободную ногу под себя. — Я признаюсь, что совершенно не боюсь щекотки.

Ворф наклонил голову и тоже улыбнулся, оскалив зубы.

— Ты меня провоцируешь, — мягко ответил он, стараясь, чтобы угроза в голосе не была слишком заметна. — Но это не сработает. Я знаю место, в котором ты точно её боишься, и я докажу, что ты врешь. Потом. Не сейчас.

Он выпустил ногу Гарака и встал. Транспортер должен был сработать в ближайшие секунды.

Гарак улыбнулся и тоже слез с кровати, шагнул навстречу.

— Я вас провоцирую, вы меня испытываете, но мы оба знаем, зачем вы сюда пришли. Почему потом?

За спиной послышался приглушенный звук транспортера. Ворф не стал оборачиваться, он и так знал, что появилось на столе. Но Гарак повернул голову и застыл, и его зрачки моментально расширились, как у загнанного зверя.

— Потому что я так хочу, — сказал Ворф жёстко. — А ещё я хочу кое-что другое. И ты это сделаешь.

Гарак шумно выдохнул и шагнул назад.

— За что?

Ворф пристально посмотрел на него. Если ответить честно… Гарак был виновен во многом. Например, в том, что вызывал у Ворфа слишком много чувств. Совершенно лишних, ненужных. Это слабость, уязвимость. Ворф ни разу не ощущал привязанности к кому-то сверх меры — так, лёгкую симпатию, которая проходила сама собой. Нужно держаться в этих рамках. Не терять головы. Делать всё, чтобы вернуть статус кво.

— Помнишь, я раздумывал, как бы отплатить тебе? — спросил он.

— За одну маленькую невинную просьбу? Я ведь и так никуда не денусь, уверяю. — Гарак пятился все дальше, пока не наткнулся на кровать. В его глазах Ворф явственно прочитал прямо противоположное — желание сбежать подальше. Пожалуй, погоня может выйти увлекательной. — В моих действиях не было угрозы.

Ворф шагнул к нему.

— Чем меньше ты будешь сопротивляться, тем быстрее я её с тебя сниму. Если мне придется гоняться за тобой по комнате, цепь останется надолго, — понизив голос, предупредил он и протянул руку, чтобы взять Гарака за плечо.

Тот вывернулся из-под протянутой руки, пригнулся, отступая вбок, и покачал головой.

— Я не сопротивляюсь. Но подумайте, ведь это же так скучно!

— Не скучно, — отрезал Ворф и шагнул в сторону, преграждая Гараку путь к бегству. — Тебе понравится. У меня тоже есть желание, и ты его исполнишь.

— А если не понравится, вы будете должны мне ещё пару желаний? — Гарак натужно рассмеялся, внимательно следя за его движениями. — Я попрошу что-нибудь, что вам точно захочется. Даже научиться бою на вашем оружии.

— Прекрати торговаться, ты не ференги, — сказал Ворф и стремительным движением поймал Гарака за плечо. — Но если не понравится, то я сделаю, что ты попросишь. Потом.

Гарак прикусил губу и замер, явно раздумывая, не сбросить ли руку.

— Ференги не беспокоит ошейник. А меня — да, — напряжённым голосом ответил он.

— Я сниму его. Обещаю, — сказал Ворф и крепче сжал пальцы. Гарак напрягся сильнее, словно вот-вот собирался рвануться на волю. Хотя его все равно можно будет поймать без особого труда. — Я ведь выполняю свои обещания. Так?

Гарак выдохнул и склонил голову.

— Но не ставите сроков. Я ведь не даю поводов для подозрений в нелояльности?

— Завтра его не будет, — заверил его Ворф и шагнул ближе, вплотную. Руку он не разжимал. Под пальцами торопливо, испуганно бился пульс. — Ты не сделал ничего, за что я бы стал тебя наказывать. Сурово наказывать.

— Я не буду убегать, когда вы наденете ошейник, — неестественно ровным голосом отозвался Гарак и судорожно вздрогнул.

— Мне бы не хотелось бить тебя или гоняться за тобой по комнате, — ответил Ворф, глядя Гараку в глаза. Тот физически ощутимо боялся, но пытался справиться со страхом и не отводил взгляда. Ворф наклонился и осторожно коснулся губами его губ. Это не успокоит его, но заставит стоять смирно. Потом разжал пальцы и отступил. Гарак действительно остался на месте, только потёр плечо, на котором остались темные следы.

Ворф отошёл к столу, столкнул коробку и подобрал свернутую цепь. Перекинув её через локоть, он открыл крышку и улыбнулся. Нужно начинать с малого. Он взял из коробки плотную ленту из андорианского шёлка и обернулся к Гараку.

Тот снова вздохнул и сделал шаг вперёд.

— Мне всё равно не понравится, и тогда уже вам придётся доказывать, что вы умеете исполнять обещания.

Ворф не стал сразу хвататься за цепь. Это могло подождать. Шёлковая лента норовила выскользнуть из пальцев, такая же гладкая и увертливая, как и сам Гарак. Ворф, шагнув ближе, завязал ему глаза и затянул узел, чтобы повязка не сползла. Потом осторожно коснулся большим пальцем губ, наклонился к уху и прошептал:

— Но тебе понравится.

Гарак отреагировал очень странно. Он шумно и тяжело задышал, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, вцепился Ворфу в запястье и замотал головой.

— Нет. Не понравится, —почти шептал он и улыбался так, как будто кто-то дёргал уголки его губ за ниточки. Странно. Ничего страшного с ним пока не делали. Даже ошейник с цепью всё ещё висел на руке. Ворф поцеловал Гарака в шею ниже уха, несильно прикусил гребень — в ошейнике это будет сделать проблематично, если вдруг захочется. Непонятно только, чего именно Гарак так боится. Не темноты же. Нужно будет выяснить.

— Поглядим, что ты скажешь немного позже, — пробормотал Ворф, отстранился и надел на Гарака ошейник. Замок негромко клацнул, цепь зазвенела, скатываясь на пол. Ворф подхватил ее, проверил замок, потом, аккуратно потянув, повел Гарака за собой к кровати.

— Вы меня очень плохо знаете. — Гарак поднял ладонь к лицу. — И я не давал обещания не срывать ленту.

Ворф тут же шагнул к нему и поймал за руку.

— Не давал. Но я все равно завяжу тебе глаза, не лентой, так чем-нибудь другим, — сказал он, поднес руку Гарака к губам и поцеловал тонкую и удивительно уязвимую кожу запястья. Под губами тоже ощущалось биение пульса. Резкое, лихорадочное. Адреналин. Ворф обнял Гарака за талию и подтащил к кровати одним сильным рывком.

Гарак запрокинул голову и дёрнулся, как будто движение причинило боль.

— Я все равно сниму это, если захочу, — выдохнул он. Голос сорвался на шипение. Это была злость, но и возбуждение тоже, Ворф уже успел уловить закономерность. Он рассмеялся, толкнул Гарака на постель и быстро, чтобы тот не успел отползти подальше, пристегнул цепь к скобе на изголовье. Совсем коротко, почти никакой свободы, но Ворф именно на это и рассчитывал. Гарак дёрнулся, пытаясь сдвинуться хоть немного, и тут же зашипел от боли. Ошейник не позволял такой роскоши.

— И что же вас рассмешило? Это действительно так забавно выглядит? — холодным и злым голосом уточнил он.

Ворф подобрал наручники, стараясь ими не брякнуть, и оглянулся. Гарак всё еще не стянул с себя повязку. Только повернул голову, пытаясь хоть что-то услышать. Понять, что его ожидает. И хорошо, что не стянул, иначе испугался бы ещё сильнее.

— Ты не выглядишь смешно. Но мне нравится, когда ты злишься, — сказал Ворф. — А ошейник злит тебя сильнее всего.

Он подошел к кровати и присел на край, рядом с Гараком. Тот действительно злился, и злости было так много, что её вкус можно было ощутить на языке. Ворф принюхался. От Гарака, как всегда поначалу, пахло моющими средствами, но злость придавала даже этому фальшивому, неживому аромату особую остроту и привлекательность.

Ворф осторожно опустил наручники на постель и погладил Гарака по животу. Гарак схватил его запястье и сжал.

— Я не злюсь, я почти абсолютно спокоен, видите? — выдохнул он, и это была ложь. — Очень скучно и совсем не возбуждает.

Да, Гарак врал, даже не пытаясь изобразить видимость правды. Ворф опустил ладонь ниже, под высокий пояс трусов. Гарак врал даже насчет возбуждения. Чешуйки в паху набухли и стали ощутимо тёплыми.

— Я ещё ничего не сделал. Конечно, тебе скучно. Ненадолго, обещаю, — ответил Ворф. Он убрал руку и понюхал пальцы; этот запах ему очень нравился. Не сравнить с кровью, но тоже очень хорош. Во рту почти сразу пересохло. Нет, нельзя отвлекаться. Нужно было действовать быстро. Он осторожно подобрал наручники, выждал удачный момент, когда руки Гарака окажутся рядом, и одним движением надел браслеты на запястья.

Гарак оскалился и дёрнулся, пытаясь отмахнуться от чужих рук. Не попал, Ворф легко увернулся. Но Гарак очень хорошо определил по звуку, где он находится, и это тоже было приятно.

— Нет, это тоже крайне скучно. — Его голос почти сорвался на шипение, и Гарак замолчал, явно пытаясь справиться с собой.

— Я не собираюсь их застёгивать. Пока, — ответил Ворф и отошёл от кровати к столу. Заглянул в коробку. Он точно знал, что выберет сейчас.

За спиной сипло и сердито дышал Гарак.

Ворф вытащил оттуда большую свечу. Она совсем не напоминала клингонские и воняла искусственными цветами, но любая клингонская свеча обожгла бы кожу слишком сильно. Раньше Ворф не стал бы ждать, пока с Кардассии доставят эту, воспользовался бы любой, попавшейся под руку. Мысль оказалась слишком странной, и Ворф, хмыкнув, отогнал её прочь и вернулся к кровати. Щелкнув плазменной зажигалкой, он поджёг фитиль и сел, держа свечу на весу над животом Гарака.

Гарак замер, наклонив голову на бок. Пытался понять, что его ожидает. У кардассианцев слишком плохой слух.

— Я все равно буду защищаться, даже если вы защелкнете наручники, — поморщился он.

Свеча горела изнуряюще медленно и совершенно беззвучно, но пахла просто одуряюще. Цветочный запах сменился чем-то более плотским, но неясной природы. Такого он ещё не слышал. Ворф втянул ноздрями воздух и облизнул губы.

— Защищаться? От чего? — спросил он.

— От того, что пахнет слишком знакомо, но я не помню, чем. — Гарак жалобно нахмурился. — Беспомощность отвратительна!

Ворф подсунул свечу ближе к лицу Гарака. Воск потихоньку начинал скапливаться вокруг фитиля. Важно было не пролить его без всякого смысла, потому Ворф старательно держал её ровно.

— А так? — спросил он.

Гарак приоткрыл рот, втягивая воздух, будто пробуя его на вкус. И вдруг улыбнулся, а затем зло рассмеялся. Его голос прозвучал очень сухо и презрительно.

— Мне, регент, не нужны кардассианские афродизиаки. Вы что, сомневаетесь в собственных силах?

Если бы Гарак оборвал цепь, сел и ударил Ворфа в лицо, это задело бы меньше. Ворф моргнул. Хуже оплеухи или ледяной воды. Он что… считает… Да Ворф бы в жизни этого делать не стал! Ни один клингон бы не унизился до такого! Химические стимуляторы, отвратительно!

Ворф молча протянул руку и сдёрнул с глаз Гарака повязку. Потом так же молча опрокинул свечку и вылил воск ему на грудь.

Гарак заорал и дёрнулся, пытаясь достать до Ворфа, ошейник поймал его и отбросил на постель.

— Вы… — он осекся, словно от сильной злости, когда не хватает даже воздуха. — Я запомню всё, что вы делаете.

Его злость сейчас не имела никакого значения. В глазах потемнело, мысли потеряли чёткость и плавали в голове свободно, как рыбки. Хотелось что-то сломать или кого-то убить, немедленно, сейчас же. Ворф сильным выдохом задул свечу и сжал ее в кулаке так, что воск полез между пальцами. Выбросил отвратительно воняющий комок и вытер ладонь о покрывало. Но этого было мало, чтобы разрядить гнев. Приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не сорваться. Это было не обязательно, но не хотелось потом жалеть. Если он убьет Гарака, выйдет… не то, что нужно. Ворф крепко стиснул зубы и встал.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — сказал он и развернулся. Нужно было успокоиться, собраться с мыслями. Все шло не по плану, это злило даже сильнее, чем слова Гарака. Афродизиаки. Какой позор.

За спиной звякнула цепь. Гарак возился на постели.

— Вы могли просто сказать, что я не прав.

Ворф оскалился, но отвечать не стал. Смахнул коробку со стола, и все мелкие приспособления, которые он так долго собирал, разлетелись по полу. Одно подкатилось слишком близко, Ворф с наслаждением раздавил его каблуком.

Гарак невесело рассмеялся.

— Теперь вы больше похожи на себя самого. Приносите хаос в то, что кажется вам слишком упорядоченным.

Он ещё и издевается!

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Ворф. В следующую секунду он уже оказался возле кровати и с размаху залепил Гараку пощёчину, но, опомнившись, отступил. Не хватало только бить кардассианца, прикованного к постели.

Гарак сплюнул кровь от прикушенной губы и снова улыбнулся. Теперь уже молча.

Стоило уже признать, что затея не удалась. Хотя бы потому, что самому Ворфу хотелось только уйти подальше отсюда и постараться забыть о своем глупом просчёте. Сделав глубокий вдох, он достал из кармана ключ от ошейника. Надо будет стереть запись: наверняка он на ней смотрится до отвращения глупо. Пересматривать точно не захочется. Он сел на кровать, наклонился к Гараку и расстегнул ошейник. Думал, не сказать ли что-нибудь, но зачем? Не извиняться же. Злость снова подкатила к горлу, и он отвернулся.

Гарак соскользнул с кровати и уткнулся лицом в его бедро. Втянул воздух. Совершенно неожиданная реакция, и ещё от него сильно пахло возбуждением. В гневе Ворф не заметил этого. Ну и всё равно.

— Отстань, — сказал он, дёрнув коленом. Хотелось его оттолкнуть или хотя бы отодвинуться, но это будет выглядеть слишком глупо и по-детски. Он и так сегодня сделал слишком много глупостей. — Давай сюда руки, я сниму наручники.

Гарак молча помотал головой.

— Не ври, что тебе они нравятся, — буркнул Ворф и всё-таки отодвинулся, стряхнув Гарака. — Не больше, чем ошейник. Оставить их? Может, ещё и застегнуть?

Гарак сел ровнее и обхватил колени руками.

— Зависит от дальнейших планов, — с вызовом в голосе ответил он. — Быть может, они мне понравятся.

Ворф сердито оскалил зубы и поморщился. Планов. У него были планы на этот вечер. Он даже их предвкушал. Страх, злость, сопротивление, игры, возбуждение, желание, секс в самом конце, когда Гарак об этом будет уже умолять. Ворф специально подбирал подходящие на его взгляд секс-игрушки, настоящие, кардассианские, которые вибрировали, втягивали воздух, щекотали и стимулировали. Было очень любопытно проверить, как они действуют, особенно если тот, на ком их проверяют, не может сбежать или вырваться. Но теперь даже смотреть в сторону игрушек не хотелось. Естественно, Ворф не собирался собирать их с пола. Пусть валяются, пока их не уберёт слуга, который даже не поймет, что это такое.

— В моих планах — уйти ужинать и спать. Тебе тоже пришлют еду, — проворчал он и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь встать.

Гарак поднялся с пола и сел на постель рядом с регентом.

— Нет. Этот план мне не нравится. Значит, вы должны мне желание.

Ворф резко обернулся к нему, продолжая скалиться.

— И что? — рявкнул он. — Думаешь, я стану его выполнять? Сейчас?

В ответ Гарак бесстрашно улыбнулся и кивнул.

Гнев совсем не хотелось сдерживать, да и не нужно было. Гарак слишком много о себе думал и наверняка считал, что пар'ма'кай станет плясать под его дудку. Ещё чего!

— Зря, — повысив голос, отозвался Ворф. — Потому что я не собираюсь этого делать! Даже если ты попросишь именно то, чего бы мне хотелось. Я хочу поесть и выспаться, а не играть в глупые игры! Мне этих игр хватает и без тебя!

В этот момент Гарак резко, почти без замаха ударил его по шее, прямо над воротником. Ворф даже удивиться не успел. Тело отреагировало само: пальцы сложились в кулак, и он ударил Гарака в лицо. Тот отлетел назад, на пол, Ворф спрыгнул с кровати, готовый парировать новый удар.

Гарак тут же вскочил и расхохотался. Его глаза яростно блестели, это было красиво. Но почему он так себя ведёт?

— И что? — бросил Ворф. — Думаешь, это понравится мне больше?

Странно, но злость почему-то отступила. Даже драться теперь не хотелось. Тем более с безоружным и практически голым противником. Это будет обычное избиение, хотя Гарак его заслужил. Ну, пусть получит, если хочет.

— Вам не нравится кардассианский способ выражения эмоций. Мне не нравится клингонский. Но знаете, иногда ваш способ действительно приятен, — ответил Гарак, все так же широко и яростно улыбаясь, и шагнул в сторону, но поскользнулся на остатках свечи и едва удержался на ногах.

Ворф смерил Гарака взглядом с головы до пят. Выражение эмоций, надо же. Нет, Гарак не злился, ему было… кажется, весело. Смешно. От этого стало ещё обиднее, но вариант развернуться и уйти Ворф отмёл почти немедленно.

— Приятно получать по морде? Ни за что не поверю, — сказал он. — Одевайся. Я не стану драться с тобой, пока ты в одних подштанниках.

— Получать удары неприятно, бить самому — очень. Сейчас я в безопасности, вы же сами сказали, что не будете ничего делать, пока я раздет. — Гарак присел и подобрал смятую шелковую ленту. — Стоит признать, я зря так разнервничался и потерял самоконтроль.

Ворф хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. Даже если это отвлекающий манёвр и Гарак решит напасть, все равно ничего не сможет сделать.

— Бить самому — отличный способ сбросить напряжение, — сказал он угрюмо. — Но я не ожидал, что это настолько сильно тебе не понравится, что ты начнешь меня оскорблять. Я не знал про афродизиаки и ни за что не стал бы пользоваться ими!

Всё ещё сидя на корточках, Гарак поднял голову.

— Я вас не оскорблял! — Он поспешно встал на ноги, как будто ожидал нападения. Потом после паузы добавил: — Нет, оскорблял, но не пытаясь обидеть.

Ворф моргнул, не зная, что ответить. Кардассианцы, конечно, непонятные и парадоксальные существа, но как ещё можно было трактовать злосчастную фразу про свечку? Он пристально вгляделся Гараку в лицо, но тот казался удивленным не меньше, чем сам Ворф. Ещё непонятнее.

— Тогда чего ты добивался? — рявкнул он, наклонившись к Гараку. — Только не надо мне врать!

Тот издевательски склонил голову набок. Как будто гнев Ворфа взял и прогнал его страх.

— Чего ещё можно хотеть добиться в постели?

Если бы Гарак был одет, Ворф бы схватил его за воротник. Сейчас пришлось хватать за плечи. Ворф встряхнул его, почти не сдерживаясь, и отшвырнул.

— Не смей отвечать мне вопросом на вопрос! — сказал он, скалясь.

Гарак приземлился на колени, снова вскочил и шагнул вперёд, сжав кулаки. Но тут же выставил руки перед собой. Пытается успокоить? Себя или Ворфа?

— Оскорбления — обычный способ флирта. Признак сексуального интереса. — Он почти кричал. — Это нормально для нашей культуры! Мы не рычим на наших партнёров! И не пытаемся добиться удовольствия, получая телесные травмы!

В нос неожиданно ударил запах крови. Гарак рассадил колено, и теперь тёмная струйка текла вниз по голени, огибая чешую. Ворф прищурился и упёр кулаки в бока. То, что сказал Гарак, казалось слишком неправдоподобным для обычной лжи.

— Не может быть. Ты серьёзно? — переспросил Ворф. Звучало это очень глупо, и он снова разозлился, на этот раз на самого себя. Если Гарак говорил правду, он ещё и повел себя как полный идиот, но об этом не стоило упоминать вслух. — Вы оскорбляете друг друга, когда хотите заняться сексом?

Гарак картинно закатил глаза и развёл руками.

— А вы оскорбляли меня только потому, что вам хотелось оскорбить?

— Да. Или когда хотел тебя разозлить, чтобы ты перестал подхалимничать, — ответил Ворф. Он отошёл к кровати, присел на край и покачал головой. Потом рассмеялся. Это действительно было смешно. Такая глупость.

Гарак вздохнул и наклонился, вытирая кровь лентой.

— Знаете, на самом деле я так и думал.

Ворф пожал плечами и встал. Оставаться здесь больше не стоило. Вечер окончательно провалился, не было смысла тянуть тарга за уши. Жаль, идея с записью была хороша.

Если подумать, дело было не только в записи, но Ворф не стал на этом сосредотачиваться.

— Буду знать. Тебе прислать врача или хватит регенератора? — спросил он, проходя мимо Гарака.

— Никого не нужно, — Гарак снова вздохнул, то ли устало, то ли разочарованно. — Я обойдусь без насмешек вашей прислуги.

— Они что, насмехаются над тобой в открытую? — изумлённо спросил Ворф и замер в дверях. — И ты это терпишь?

— Я сам буду над собой насмехаться из-за царапины. Определитесь уже, за кого вы меня принимаете и чего от меня ждёте. — Гарак поморщился. — Или вешайте уже голову на видном месте в одном из залов.

А теперь Гарак обиделся, даже разозлился. Огрызнулся, хотя даже голоса не повысил. Ворф нахмурился. Таким Гарак ему тоже нравился, даже жаль, что всё вышло из-под контроля. И только потому, что он слишком близко к сердцу воспринял мелкое кардассианское оскорбление. На какую-то секунду Ворф задумался, не отправить ли Гарака восвояси навсегда. Так будет правильнее. Нет, не будет, подсказал внутренний голос. Он слишком многое знает и может попытаться отомстить, слишком опасный противник, лучше всего будет устранить его.

Ворф машинально дотронулся до рукояти даг'тагха, смерил Гарака взглядом.

— Если бы я знал, чего мне стоит от тебя ждать, то давно бы избавился от тебя, — ответил он. — Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, разозлить, а потом порадовать. И не собирался причинять тебе боль… больше необходимого. Или бить. Ну, разве что ради игры, хлопнуть ладонью.

Он почти немедленно понял, что ляпнул ещё большую глупость, потому что сказанное исключало само себя, и набычился.

— У вас получились два пункта из трех, — сказал Гарак с улыбкой и подошёл к Ворфу вплотную. — Осталось принять, как данность: мои эмоции не так важны, как ваши. И я здесь именно для того, чтобы радовались вы. А не наоборот.

— Я насчитал два из пяти, — отозвался Ворф. Ему вдруг подумалось, что Гарак сейчас может легко выхватить у него даг'тагх из ножен, ударить в печень и в каждое из сердец и просто уйти; странная фантазия. Гарак не смог бы нанести даже одного удара, Ворф успеет парировать хотя бы предплечьем. — Мне не нравится, когда тебе неприятно. Это совсем не возбуждает. А если бы я предупредил, что собираюсь сделать, испортил бы сюрприз.

— А так сюрприз очень удался. — Гарак протянул ему ленту, которую так и держал в руке, будто ждал, что она может пригодиться. — Можете попробовать снова.

Ворф взял ленту и машинально поднес к лицу. Пахло кровью, чёрный андорианский шёлк впитал её и сохранил, но на ткани не было заметно ни пятнышка. Лёгкая шероховатость, плотность, не более.

— И ты разрешишь приковать себя к кровати? — с подозрением уточнил Ворф. — Сам, без уговоров и приказаний?

Гарак кивнул. На его губах продолжала цвести тень улыбки.

— Если вы захотите.

Ворф пожал плечами, потом развернул Гарака к себе спиной и плотно завязал ему глаза. Гарак едва заметно вздрогнул и сделал тихий вдох. Неужели и впрямь боится темноты? Нет, кардассианцы не любят яркого света, как и клингоны. Это страх от потери контроля.

Повинуясь неожиданному импульсу, Ворф завел Гараку руки за спину и защёлкнул наручники. Потом наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

— Я захочу. Не сомневайся.

— Я в любом случае пожалею, да? — выдохнул Гарак и наощупь потёрся головой о щеку Ворфа; до странного доверительный жест.

— Нет, — ответил Ворф ему на ухо и, придерживая за плечи, повел к кровати. Возбуждение накатило внезапным и сильным порывом, член неприятно упирался в ширинку, но Ворф не стал даже расстёгивать штаны. Терпение — доблесть воина, так ведь? Он улыбнулся, оскалив клыки, усадил Гарака на постель и надел на него ошейник. Прикосновение металла к коже заставило Гарака вздрогнуть второй раз. Ему явно было неудобно сидеть со скованными руками. Ворф наклонился к нему и снова прошептал:

— Я обязательно выебу тебя сегодня, но только после того, как ты очень, очень попросишь.

Гарак шевельнулся, пытаясь сесть удобнее, и повернулся на голос.

— Это… противоречие. — Он улыбнулся и аккуратно облизнул губы кончиком языка. — Я ведь могу и не попросить. Как же тогда «обязательно»?

Ворф рассмеялся в ответ и ничего не стал говорить. Вместо этого он сел на пол, развёл колени Гарака в стороны и, наклонившись, принюхался. Конечно, не требовалось придвигаться так близко, чтобы определить возбуждение, но запах был слишком хорош. Гарак перестал бояться — панически, как вначале, — и поэтому ситуация его заводила. Как Ворф и предполагал с самого начала.

Он толкнул Гарака на постель, заставляя лечь на бок, придвинулся ближе и снова втянул носом воздух. Потом быстро мазнул языком по животу, прямо над краем трусов, и прихватил кожу губами.

Гарак снова вздрогнул, даже попытался отползти, наивный.

— Или… — Он говорил так сбивчиво и торопливо, как будто цеплялся за слова, как будто надеялся, что они помогут ему удержаться. — Или я попрошу трахнуть меня прямо сейчас. Очень-очень.

— Очень-очень соблазнительное предложение, — ответил Ворф, поправил брюки, которые так хотелось расстегнуть, и встал. — Но нет. Терпение — доблесть воина, и я буду сражаться с соблазнами.

Игрушки разлетелись по всему полу, но, если не считать свечи и раздавленного приборчика, вроде бы остались целы. Ворф подобрал мешочек с, судя по холодному прикосновению, полимерным нетающим льдом и игрушку в виде гибкого и упругого полукольца с рукояткой. Гарак заворочался на кровати, пытаясь улечься удобнее — или так, чтобы увидеть из-под повязки хоть что-нибудь. Ворф усмехнулся и поднял укатившееся под комод ярко-красное, покрытое сложными узорами виброяйцо. Судя по описанию, с ним можно было многого добиться. Как раз подвернулся повод проверить.

— Но я же не воин. — Ворф подошёл к кровати, и Гарак повернул голову. Повязка перечёркивала его лицо, делая его ещё красивее. — Мне не обязательно терпеть все, что вы приготовили.

— Мне тоже придётся терпеть, — сказал Ворф. Он сел на край постели и включил яйцо на самый низкий постоянный режим. Звук заставил Гарака поднять голову, и тогда Ворф осторожно провел гудящим инструментом по его шейному гребню.

— М-м-м… Это я видел. — Гарак улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь сдержать дрожь удовольствия. — Но ваши укусы приятнее.

— Это только начало, — понизив голос, сказал Ворф и покатил яйцо по чешуйкам ключицы к чу-эн на груди, название которой он забыл. Гарак говорил ему. Неважно. Она всё равно очень чувствительная. Ворф прижал яйцо ладонью, вибрация сладко отдавалась в руке, прокатываясь от кончиков пальцев к локтю. Гараку наверняка очень приятно, пусть он и делает вид, что это не так.

— По-прежнему не страшно. — Гарак улыбнулся и прикусил губу. Гребни потемнели, наливаясь кровью, но никакой синевы на лбу. Терпение — доблесть воина, да. Ворф усмехнулся и нашарил свободной рукой мешочек со льдом. Выловив обжигающе холодный кубик, он поводил им над животом Гарака, не касаясь кожи. А потом прижал к пупку.

Гарак заорал и выгнулся, пытаясь уйти подальше от холода. Ошейник врезался в гребни, и тогда он махнул ногой, целясь в Ворфа. Яйцо с яростным жужжанием вырвалось из рук и покатилось по кровати. Ворф тут же убрал кубик. В руке тот ощущался почти болезненно ледяным. Ворф опустил кубик на покрывало, придерживая Гарака, прижал губы к его животу и выдохнул. Горячее дыхание должно убрать неприятный холод.

Яйцо продолжало гудеть. Ворф пошарил руками по постели, но оно укатилось далеко, не достать. Потом. Он приподнялся и перевернул Гарака на спину, насколько позволяли скованные руки. Цепь натянулась сильнее, чем бы хотелось сейчас, и Ворф подтянул Гарака повыше.

— Судя по звуку, я всё-таки чего-то добился? Ваши губы… по-прежнему приятнее, — сбивчиво сообщил тот и замер, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. Напрасная попытка. Запах заполнял ноздри и мешал сосредотачиваться. Конечно, Гараку не понравился холод, но контраст явно возбудил его — настолько, что в аромате его смазки можно было искупаться. Ворф повернул голову. Так и есть, на подштанниках темнело влажное пятно. Отлично.

Приподнявшись и подавив настойчивое желание немедленно снять с Гарака трусы, он подобрал яйцо и переключил его на более высокий режим со случайным ритмом. Гарак с шумом вдохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, тогда Ворф аккуратно подцепил край его подштанников и прокатил яйцо вдоль полосы чешуек, ниже, к паху. Когда игрушка коснулась чувы и уверенно улеглась во впадинку, она завибрировала, сначала мягко, потом все сильнее.

Если бы вибрация была не заметна невооруженным глазом, ее можно было бы увидеть по реакции. Гарак всхлипнул, с силой дернулся и попытался вытряхнуть яйцо, но Ворф прижал его к постели. Новые рывки тоже ни к чему не привели, и тогда Гарак, как будто отказавшись от сопротивления, подался навстречу прикосновению, приподнялся, опираясь на скованные руки.

— Знаете, вообще-то это вещь для двоих. Не хотите присоединиться?

— Мне она не подойдет, — ответил Ворф, поглаживая Гарака по животу. Вибрация от яйца текла по коже, отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев. — Может быть, потом я отдам её тебе, и ты покажешь мне, как это. Как, нравится?

Он подержал ледяной кубик в свободной руке и холодными пальцами коснулся его груди. Сидеть, развернувшись, на краю было неудобно, Ворф забрался на кровать и устроился, скрестив ноги. Штаны немилосердно жали в паху, но сейчас сдержаться и не расстегнуть их было делом чести.

— Много вы знаете о её применении, — с явным вызовом заявил Гарак и усмехнулся. Усмешка вышла неубедительной — его потряхивало от стимуляции, как бы Гарак ни пытался сделать вид, что ему всё равно. — Да, мне нравится. Но пока что я могу обходиться без просьб. И… как вы… выкрутитесь сейчас?

Ворф убрал игрушку и выключил её. Повисла тишина, в которой отчётливо раздавалось тяжёлое дыхание — и Гарака, и его собственное.

— Я только начал, — ответил Ворф. — И не собираюсь выкручиваться. Сам знаешь, что я сделаю теперь. И тебе очень понравится.

Ещё в коробке была смазка, которая теперь валялась где-то на полу. Ну и ладно. Он запустил руку Гараку в трусы и сунул пальцы в щель. Горячую и мокрую. Достаточно, чтобы позаимствовать немного. Правда, Гарак всё ещё сдерживался, и его член оставался внутри. Даже хорошо. Ворф снова включил яйцо на случайный режим, вымазал его скользкой ладонью и, аккуратно коснувшись острым концом складок ажана, поводил взад-вперёд. Потом, помогая себе второй рукой, раздвинул их и ввел игрушку внутрь. Придерживая ошейник, чтобы цепь не запуталась, он быстро перекатил Гарака на живот и приподнял за талию, вынуждая встать на колени.

Гарак попытался удержаться и не ткнуться лицом в матрац, но скованные за спиной руки не давали сохранить равновесие. Поэтому он всем телом навалился на Ворфа. Его попытки дышать ровнее прерывались судорожными вздохами и дрожью. И вибрацией яйца.

— Вам же хуже. Так… Я могу обойтись и без посторонней помощи.

Ворф прижал Гарака к себе, но сдержался и не зарычал. Так, выдохнул чуть громче, чем нужно. Через пальцы вибрация отдавалась во всём теле, будто игрушку засунули не в Гарака, а в него самого. Судя по запаху и напряжению, Гарак вот-вот перестанет сдерживаться, и нужно было что-то с этим делать. Ворф нащупал мешочек с ледяными кубиками, достал парочку и положил рядом. Потом сдвинулся ниже, крепко держа Гарака за талию левой рукой, медленно спустил с него трусы. И с размаху шлёпнул по заднице.

Гарак сипло выдохнул и вцепился зубами ему в бедро. Боль отозвалась сладким жаром в паху.

— Отлично, что я вас не вижу, — сорванным голосом прошептал он. — Не хватало мне дополнительной визуальной стимуляции. Регент… вы пахнете…

— Ты тоже, — прорычал Ворф, крепко жмурясь. Планы снова грозили обрушиться, на этот раз из-за его собственной несдержанности. Член упирался в ширинку с такой силой, что на неудобство было трудно не обращать внимания. — Пахнешь.

Яйцо завибрировало, и Ворф ещё раз звонко шлёпнул Гарака, а потом быстро подобрал ледяной кубик и прижал к ягодице.

— Не поможет, — почти неслышно прошептал Гарак. С тихим влажным звуком его член высунулся из укрытия, запах стал гуще, слаще, головокружительней. — Вот я… Не был… Так жесток.

Ворф стиснул зубы и всё-таки рывком расстегнул ширинку. Стало легче, пускай и не слишком. Наверное, стоило кубик приложить к себе, чтобы справиться с возбуждением, но Ворф не рискнул.

— Ты был бы. Если бы дали возможность, — выдохнул он и ещё раз с размаху хлестнул Гарака по ягодице. Тот выдохнул:

— Был бы. И кто стал бы меня винить?

Гарак весь дрожал, так что стоило сделать передышку. Ворф запустил пальцы в его ажан, не стараясь смягчить ощущения, и отключил вибрацию. Гарак замер, потом выдохнул и без сил привалился к нему.

— Я. Обязательно обвинил бы, — сказал Ворф, подобрал кубик и осторожно провел им вдоль складок ажана, еле касаясь гранью чешуек.

На этот раз Гарак дёрнулся сильнее, почти вырвался из хватки.

— Будь у меня возможность, твоего мнения никто и не спрашивал бы, — прошипел он.

— Но у тебя нет этой возможности, — парировал Ворф, поглаживая Гарака холодным кубиком. Пальцы стыли, но бросить его было бы слабостью. — Жалеешь, что её нет?

Гарак сжал пальцы в кулаки и упрямо ответил:

— Я… Ещё не решил.

— У тебя достаточно времени, чтобы решить, — отозвался Ворф, облизнул ладонь и звонко хлопнул Гарака по заднице. Сдерживаться было очень трудно. Его хотелось выебать прямо сейчас, немедленно, без всяких разговоров и прелюдий. Нельзя. Нужно подождать. Тогда получится гораздо лучше.

Гарак придвинулся ближе, его бедро ткнулось прямо Ворфу в пах.

— Очень жалею, — сообщил он, и в его голосе мелькнуло злорадство. — Я бы приковал вас к постели.

Кубик давно выпал из пальцев. Ворф продолжал поглаживать Гарака по приятно пахнущим чешуйкам, обрамлявшим ажан. Можно было снова включить игрушку… нет, пусть отдохнёт.

— Это бы ничего не дало. Я бы слишком разозлился, чтобы возбуждаться, — прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к спине Гарака. — Знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю? Отсосу тебе. А потом пущу в ход ещё кое-что, моё секретное оружие, и ты сдашься.

— Я не сдамся. Моя раса безумно вынослива.

— О, конечно. Если ты кончишь, я спишу это за поражение, — пробормотал Ворф. Он выпустил Гарака и передвинулся так, чтобы оказаться прямо за ним. Тот немедленно попытался поднять голову, но ошейник рывком поймал его, Гарак зашипел и едва не упал на бок, но Ворф придержал его за бедро. Потом наклонился и нырнул языком во влажную приоткрытую щель. Запах фактически сбивал с ног. Держаться было очень трудно.

Гарака тоже трясло. Он пробормотал:

— Меняете условия на ходу? Почему бы вам просто не обойтись без просьб? Вы же хотите. Я… чувствовал.

— Нет! Я хочу, чтобы ты попросил! — выдохнул Ворф и поднялся. Он вспомнил про другую игрушку, полукольцо, которое пряталось в кармане. Достал его, включил и провёл пальцем по мягкой поверхности. Палец укололи острые искры. Яйцо и это… Гарак не устоит.

Он снова наклонился, осторожно раздвинул складки ажана и ввёл игрушку внутрь, так, чтобы она обхватила основание члена.

— Это электрический стимулятор, — сказал Ворф глухо. — Ты не выдержишь всё равно.

— Клингоны… — пробормотал Гарак, тяжело, но ровно дыша. Он попытался поднять голову, но ткнулся лицом в покрывало, не в силах удержаться. — Клингоны — самые развратные и бесстыдные существа, которых я видел в этом мире.

Ворф расхохотался, еле сдерживаясь, и пошевелил рукояткой, устраивая игрушку внутри. Наверное, это было очень чувствительно, потому что Гарак дёрнулся, попытавшись одновременно стряхнуть кольцо и придвинуться к нему плотнее.

— Я такой один. Не приписывай остальным мои заслуги, — сказал Ворф с гордостью.

— Самый ебливый клингон этого квадранта? Вас за такие заслуги избирают главой? — Опять этот издевательский тон, но теперь было ясно, что он означает. — О… Я приобщился к сокровенным тайнам вашей расы.

Ворф расхохотался. Забавная и восхитительная дерзость на грани дозволенного, это действительно возбуждало. Главное — уметь определить.

— Ты ведь отчаянно флиртуешь со мной, Элим, — отозвался Ворф. Гарак прижимался к нему и вздрагивал в ритме разрядов кольца. Если разжать пальцы, он просто завалится набок и вспомнит наконец об ошейнике. Ворф дёрнул его повыше, заставляя оттопырить задницу, а потом вытащил из него яйцо. Пахло оно просто одуряюще, хотелось облизнуть его. Это Ворф и сделал.

— Что вы, — с торжествующей улыбкой в голосе отозвался Гарак, — я пытаюсь вас оскорбить.

Теперь Гарака всё равно нужно было отпустить. Ворф нехотя отстранился, продолжая придерживать его ладонью за поясницу, и прижал руку к полурасстегнутой ширинке. Вытащить член хотелось просто мучительно. Вытащить и трахнуть Гарака, даже не доставая игрушки — судя по описанию, она предназначалась и для таких целей. Нет. Нужно выдержать это состязание. Ворф несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, подобрал холодный кубик и сунул его в рот. Язык моментально онемел. Холод почти обжигал нёбо, но так было приятнее, чем держать в пальцах. Тем более что у Ворфа были насчёт кубика очень обширные планы.

Он придвинулся к Гараку, сбивая коленями покрывало. Тот, насколько позволял ошейник, дёргал головой. Пытался по звуку определить, что Ворф задумал. Нет, не угадает. Ещё один сюрприз. Ворф глухо рассмеялся, перекатил кубик во рту, наклонился и провел языком по ряду чешуек, обрамлявших ажан. Разряды от кольца пробежали по губам, Ворф вздрогнул, но не стал отстраняться. Он сдвинул рукоятку пониже и нырнул языком внутрь.

Гарак сдавленно зашипел и попытался отодвинуться.

— А-а-ах… А я ведь… — Он задыхался, как будто долго бежал. — Я ведь уже собирался просить вас о пощаде.

Ворф рассмеялся, едва не выронив кубик Гараку в ажан, но вовремя поймал его языком и отстранился.

— Врёшь, — нечетко отозвался он и выплюнул игрушку на ладонь. — Ты слишком упрямый. Мне это нравится.

Он взялся за рукоятку кольца, призывно торчавшую между складок — странная форма, почему кардассианцы так любят всё усложнять? — и осторожно пошевелил ею, устраивая глубже и плотнее. А потом вытащил одним рывком.

Гарак стиснул пальцы скованных рук в кулаки.

— А вы слишком жестоки, — ответил он почти спокойным тоном, даже не хватая воздух ртом. Похвальная выдержка. — Жестоки к себе. Вам же хочется продолжения.

— Я умею терпеть, — выдохнул Ворф и подавил почти непреодолимое желание прекратить эту пытку и немедленно трахнуть Гарака. Тот ёрзал и вздрагивал, а чешуйки и кожа в паху блестели от смазки, и пахли, пахли… безумно привлекательно. Ворф наклонился, принюхиваясь, и пощекотал бородой внутреннюю поверхность бедра прямо у промежности. Гарак дёрнулся, и тогда Ворф снова лизнул его, уже без кубика, без холода. Просто чтобы попробовать на вкус.

— Моё терпение сейчас просто кончится, — пробормотал Гарак. — Я понял, зачем клингонам волосы на лице.

— Я могу выебать тебя, и терпеть не придется, — глухо произнёс Ворф. Терпение… его собственное тоже было на исходе. Он расстегнул ширинку до конца и всё-таки высвободил член из брюк. Помогло не особенно. Ворф стиснул зубы, пытаясь расслабиться. — Только попроси.

— Можете, — отозвался Гарак с наигранной бравадой. — Зачем вам вообще моя просьба?

Ворф облизнул губы, перемазанные в смазке, и зажмурился. Действительно, зачем? Терпеть не нужно, секс принесет радость и ему самому, и Гараку. Нет, нет, нет, именно этого он и добивался, мольбы и унижения, именно ради этого делает запись, на которой сам вот-вот начнет пресмыкаться перед кардассианцем ради секса. Ворф зарычал сквозь зубы и цапнул Гарака за ягодицу.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты умолял себя выебать. Я хочу видеть, как сильно ты хочешь меня, — выдохнул он. Вкус крови на языке туманил и кружил голову. Нужно это прекратить, немедленно! Ворф знал, как. Он нащупал укатившийся ледяной кубик и, не задумываясь прижал его к члену.

Ему едва удалось сдержать крик. Ворф судорожно втянул в себя воздух, плотный и липкий, как начинка пирога. Это было хуже удара током. Жидкий азот. Голова тут же стала ясной, Ворф выронил кубик из ослабевших пальцев и согнулся, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Гарак сделал глубокий вдох.

— Услышать… Вы хотите услышать? Видеть вы можете и так.

— Да, хочу, — хрипло отозвался Ворф, имея в виду не только ответ на вопрос. — Хочу.

Если Гарак не попросит пощады немедленно, придется уйти. Нужно выдержать собственные условия, хотя соблазн так велик. Ворф подобрал электрокольцо, дрожащими пальцами раздвинул края ажана и сунул игрушку внутрь. Разряд пробежал по руке острыми приятными иглами. Если и это не поможет…

Гарак дёрнулся и задрожал.

— Пожалуйста, — еле слышно прошептал он.

Казалось, ещё немного, и сил не хватит. Мошонка ныла, как после удара в пах. Пульс колотился в ушах барабанной дробью. Ворф моргнул. Ему показалось, или?..

— Не слышу, — сказал он, стараясь говорить ровно и внятно. — Повтори!

— Пожалуйста, я вас умоляю! — Гарак повысил голос ещё сильнее. — Пожалуйста, ваша совершеннейшая непревзойденность, прекратите эту пытку.

Гарак не мог кричать, он шипел и свистел, и Ворф бы порадовался, если бы сам не пытался удержать себя в руках. В буквальном смысле. Член пришлось изо всех сил сжать в пальцах, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

— Что мне сделать с тобой? Скажи! — громко ответил Ворф, голос тоже срывался на рычание, но так было даже лучше. — Скажи, и я это сделаю.

— Уберите… эту вещь… Я прошу, умоляю, просто трахните меня, как хотите.

Торопиться было нельзя, хотя очень, очень хотелось. Ворф оскалил зубы, медленно выпрямился и расстегнул наконец пояс. Член качнулся, вызывая очередную волну ноющей боли в паху. Лишь бы только сдержаться и не кончить немедленно.

Он так же неторопливо вытащил игрушку. Гарак снова заёрзал, пытаясь оглянуться, и зашевелил пальцами. Наверное, у него затекли руки. Странная и совсем несвоевременная мысль. Ворф придержал его за боковой гребень, стараясь, чтобы рука не слишком дрожала, и, помогая себе второй, провел головкой вдоль совершенно мокрой щели. Гарак тут же дёрнул бёдрами ему навстречу, головка нырнула внутрь, и Ворф замер, стиснув зубы, пережидая горячую и ослепительную волну.

Гарак хрипло выдохнул, пытаясь, насколько это возможно, податься навстречу. Ему явно мешал ошейник.

— Этого мало… — Он сдался и замер, ожидая, пока Ворф сам продолжит движение. — Вы обещали именно выебать.

Гарак всегда пытался контролировать. Смешной кардассианец. Если бы Ворфу не хотелось так сильно, можно бы ещё подразнить его, но сейчас, не говоря ни слова, он сжал пальцы крепче и дёрнул Гарака на себя. Вдох. Выдох. Перед глазами плыла красная пелена, мошонку сводило. Медленно выскользнув почти полностью, Ворф снова толкнулся вперед на всю длину. И ещё. И ещё. Яйца влажно хлопали по… кажется, по члену Гарака. Тот даже подрочить себе не мог со скованными руками. Ворф злорадно оскалил зубы и ускорил темп. Каждый шлепок отдавался болезненной искрой в паху.

Гарак издал странный горловой звук, сжался, плотно обхватывая головку, и задрожал. Всё. Перед глазами сверкнул разряд, ударил куда-то вниз, выбивая воздух из груди, прошибая живот насквозь. Ярко, сильно, ослепительно. Ворф прижал Гарака к себе как можно крепче, запрокинул голову и заорал, не сдерживаясь.

Потом зрение вернулось в норму. Время снова запустило ход.

Ворф с усилием втянул в себя воздух. Тело как будто превратилось в груду мяса и костей, не связанных друг с другом. Гарак обессиленно сдвинулся набок и рухнул на постель. Хотелось упасть рядом, обнять его и прижать к себе покрепче. Если руки послушаются. Но нет. Нужно довести задуманное до конца. Ворф с рычанием выдохнул, отстранился и застегнул штаны. Слез с кровати, с усилием выпрямился и ровным шагом прошел к двери.

Камера запишет именно это. Уже записала. Отлично.

— Ах да. — Гарак завертел головой, пытаясь услышать чужое движение. На его лице застыло испуганное, почти страдальческое выражение. — Вы вернётесь утром? Чтобы выполнить обещание и снять это?

Ворф не стал отвечать. Широко усмехнувшись, он сбросил с плеч мантию, стянул через голову перевязь и осторожно опустил под ноги. Потом полез в карман за ключами от ошейника и наручников. Расстегнул броню и аккуратно сложил её на пол, стараясь не шуметь. Снял сапоги и штаны. Потом тихо подошёл к кровати, наклонился над Гараком и улыбнулся.

У кардассианцев плохой слух, но отличное обоняние. Гарак повернул голову к Ворфу и вопросительно поднял глазной гребень, шевельнув повязкой. Ворф улыбнулся шире и, опираясь о постель коленом, расстегнул на нём ошейник. Потом снял наручники и отбросил их в сторону, чтобы не мешали.

Гарак просиял. Он тут же сел ровно, качнувшись, и начал растирать запястья. Ворф забрался на кровать, уселся рядом, скрестив ноги, и стащил с его глаз повязку. Потом начал массировать его плечи, они наверняка очень затекли. Не слишком усердно, конечно. Так, слегка.

— Ну? — спросил он. — Я должен тебе желание или всё-таки нет?

Гарак с заметным облегчением рассмеялся, а потом, жмурясь, развернулся и лёг, устроив голову на скрещенных ногах Ворфа.

— А что, если я скажу «да»?

— То я… расстроюсь, — мягко ответил Ворф. Наверное, вышло неубедительно, потому что Гарак, моргая, улыбнулся шире. Своей мечтательной, томительной и лукавой улыбкой. Его волосы приятно щекотали кожу. Ворф промассировал ему левую руку от плеча до кончиков пальцев, потом взялся за правую. От наручников слишком сильный дискомфорт, который осознается не сразу, может накатить, захлестнуть, и в этом тоже скрывалась определённая прелесть. Обладание и власть более высокого уровня.

— А этот громкий душераздирающий крик? Он был в моем воображении? — лениво уточнил Гарак, поднимая руку повыше.

— Душераздирающий, — повторил Ворф продолжая разминать предплечье. Гарак растопырил пальцы, холодные, как всегда. — Нет, ничего такого не слышал. Наверное, у тебя просто шумело в ушах от прилива крови.

— Я так и решил. — Гарак протянул свободную руку, накрутил на палец прядь волос Ворфа и тут же отпустил. — Удивительно, чего только не покажется в условиях некоторой ограниченности чувств.

Ворф утвердительно хмыкнул и кивнул, разминая теперь уже кисть.

— И выброса гормонов, — сказал он уверенно. — Кроме того, у кардассианцев не самый лучший слух.

Гарак вдруг дёрнулся и зашипел. Ворф сразу понял, в чём дело: наверняка лёг на холодный кубик, который затерялся где-то в складках покрывала.

— Наша раса так несовершенна. — Гарак вытащил игрушку и сжал её в кулаке. — Если, конечно, верить рассказам других представителей идеальных рас.

Там ещё лежало электрическое кольцо, и, если на него сесть… ну, будет просто неприятно. Ворф выпустил запястье Гарака и сказал, протянув руку:

— Дай сюда. Пальцы тоже будут мёрзнуть… а ты считаешь кардассианцев совершенными? Всерьёз?

— Конечно. — Гарак посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением. — Разве в этом вообще есть сомнения? Нет, вы шутите.

Кубик он отдавать не спешил. Ворф хмыкнул и рассмеялся. Ему было очень легко сейчас, а этот дурацкий разговор ни о чём, и послевкусие от секса всё делали только лучше. Где-то скреблась мысль, что надо рассказать Гараку о записи, чтобы он не зарывался, знал, что в любой момент её можно использовать против него… нет, не сейчас. Потом. Месть — блюдо, которое подают холодным, и пусть Ворфу было не за что мстить Гараку, не стоило слишком загодя демонстрировать своё оружие. Нельзя давать противнику возможности подготовиться.

— Кардассианцы слишком высокого мнения о себе. Но вы лучше подготовлены, чем мне думалось раньше, — ответил он.

— Мы реалисты. — Гарак разжал ладонь, подбросил и вновь поймал кубик. — Это проблема и беда других, что они нас так недооценивают.

Он развернулся, опираясь на локоть, и провел гранью кубика по предплечью. Ворф задержал дыхание: кубик почти обжёг кожу холодом, но он ждал чего-то подобного и потому даже не вздрогнул. Поймал Гарака за руку и, заставив разжать пальцы, отобрал игрушку. Слишком уж тот расслабился. Наверное, всерьёз испугался, что его оставят одного, скованного, до утра, и потому так обнаглел, когда его не бросили.

— Я знаю только, что ваша сексуальная репутация — истинная правда, — сказал Ворф. — Тебе понравилось, что я с тобой сделал. Надо будет повторить ещё раз. Со свечкой и перьями… ты всё-таки боишься щекотки, особенно в промежности.

— Понравилось, — невозмутимо кивнул Гарак. — Но это вы меня трахали. И трахали с огромным удовольствием.

— Как будто нужно трахаться без удовольствия, — фыркнул Ворф. Кубик холодил пальцы всё сильнее, а искать мешочек на постели было лень. Ворф бросил его на пол, столкнул Гарака с колен и вытянулся на кровати рядом, закинув руку за голову. — Мне нравится трахать тебя. Нравятся твоя ненасытность, твои похоть и страсть. И твой запах. Я бы весь им обмазался, если бы мог.

Он осёкся и замолчал, это было уже лишнее. Обойдётся. Гарак тут же подобрался ближе и положил голову ему на грудь.

— Нормальная здоровая сексуальность. Вот видите, как вы недооценивали мою расу?

Ворф прикрыл глаза. Камера, установленная под потолком, запишет и этот момент, но никто, кроме него самого, не сможет на это посмотреть. Наверняка со стороны они вдвоём выглядят до слезливого романтично. Но всё поправимо. Он обрежет запись на моменте, где вроде как уходит из комнаты, а начнет — с момента мольбы, может, немного раньше. Полную версию нужно будет уничтожить. Нельзя оставлять её даже для собственного удовольствия.

— Ты тоже недооценивал мою, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. — До сих пор недооцениваешь.

— Ну я же не могу судить обо всех по одному представителю, — рассмеялся Гарак, подтягивая сбившееся одеяло. Приподнялся, убирая с постели, кажется, падд — тот с лёгким стуком опустился на пол. Потом Гарак снова лёг, устроив голову у Ворфа на груди. — Но я узнал, что вы очень коварны.

Ворф, жмурясь, обнял Гарака за плечи и прижал к себе. Как и хотел сделать сразу.

— Ты ещё многого не знаешь о коварстве клингонов, — сказал он. — Но узнаешь, обещаю.

Гарак молча прижался к нему. Потом плечо обожгла резкая боль. Укус. Ворф оскалился в усмешке. Такая боль была приятной, Гарак не знал… нет, наверное, знал, именно потому и кусался. Кардассианцы ни в чём себе не отказывают, потакают в любом желании. В бок что-то укололо, и Ворф вытащил запутавшееся в складках покрывала кольцо на рукоятке. Гарак никак не хотел разжимать зубы, пришлось ткнуть его игрушкой в лоб. Гарак дёрнулся, цапнув сильнее, а потом торопливо поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Душераздирающе. Кажется, я снова слышал крики в моей голове.

Ворф тихо рассмеялся, отбросил игрушку в сторону и перевернулся на бок. Сон становилось трудно отгонять. Может, и не стоило. Очень соблазнительно заснуть вот так, лёжа поперёк кровати, обнимая своего пар'ма'кай.

— Тебе снится, — пробормотал он, едва разжимая губы.

Гарак что-то пробормотал, обнял его покрепче и глубоко, спокойно задышал. Ворф вслушивался в мерный ритм его дыхания. Стоило дать остальным понять, какое значение имеет его личный кардассианец. Чтобы убавить слухи, которые, конечно, не прекратятся, но притихнут. Дать возможность проявить себя. Вернуть форму и статус. Снова возвысить. Придать вес.

И тем больнее Гараку будет падать с высоты, на которую его поднимут. Сталкивать необязательно, подсказал внутренний голос, но нужно иметь возможность столкнуть. Тогда можно будет не опасаться ни зубов, ни кинжала, ни даже дисраптора. Гарак будет в его полной власти. Полностью зависим и обязан.

Ворф улыбнулся этой приятной мысли, но нахлынул сон и утопил его в тёплом и ласковом мареве.


	6. Нараянастра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарак неожиданно обнаруживает, что Ворф довольно ревнив, а еще совершает очень глупую ошибку и узнаёт кое-что новое и полезное.

Этого нельзя было просто оставить. Гарак нервно разбирал вещи, привезенные с кардассианской станции, прокручивая в голове последнюю стычку с капитаном корабля — нет, не корабля, грязной дрянной клингонской посудины. Капитаном грязной посудины. Как его звали? Курт? Курн? Не важно. Неуважение можно терпеть от регента, постоянные придирки со стороны обычного военного — нет. Рано или поздно, лучше раньше, чем позже, Гарак найдет способ отомстить. Нужно просто выбрать правильный момент, сыграть на нужных обстоятельствах.

Клингоны слишком самолюбивы, слишком помешаны на доблести. Ими несложно манипулировать. Именно поэтому они оказались на правящих позициях среди военных Альянса. Все просто: пушечное мясо должно считать, что идет на убой по собственной инициативе и ради собственной славы. Кардассия никогда не относилась к своим сынам и дочерям с подобной беспечностью.

Мысли тут же переменились, от неприятных к еще более неприятным. Даже Кардассия умела быть безжалостной к тем, кто однажды оступился, не важно, по своей вине или по чужой. Ему не разрешат вернуться, даже если бы существовала такая возможность. Бывший пленник, попустительствовавший мятежникам, не приносит пользы; советник при регенте, быть может, станет полезен своей планете. Тейн, в коротком разговоре по засекреченному каналу связи на Эмпок Нор, четко дал это понять. Гарак провел на кардассианской станции шесть дней, и те десять минут беседы оказались самым тяжелым временем.

Формально, регент отправлял корабль на Эмпок Нор для ремонта отражающего покрытия — на станции были отличные механики. Кардассианские специалисты всегда ценились в Альянсе, как бы ни пытались задирать нос баджорцы.

На самом деле, это Гарак уговорил регента разрешить ему увидеться с соотечественниками. Глоток свободы, возможность вырваться куда-то, пусть и под присмотром. Жизнь на Кроносе, несмотря на все её видимые удобства и преимущества, казалась черно-белой картинкой, которую меняло только присутствие регента. Регент приносил яркость, но, как правило, расцвечивал эту картинку в слишком насыщенные и тревожные тона. Тревожные и притягательные. Гарак очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет избавиться от зависимости, которую эти тона вызывали.

Жизнь среди своих была раскрашена в привычные цвета. Казалась обычной прекрасной жизнью. Постоянное присутствие рядом кого-то из клингонской «охраны» не смогло этому помешать: Гарак наслаждался нормальным общением с нормальными людьми в нормальном цивилизованном мире.

Неделя на станции пролетела, как будто ее перемотали на удесятеренной скорости. Всё кончилось слишком быстро, поэтому обратный полет показался ещё более омерзительным. Гарак, не стесняясь, неоднократно заявлял об этом капитану. Капитан, ещё менее задумываясь о стеснении, высказывал свое мнение о его претензиях. Так что, поднимаясь на площадку транспортера, Гарак на секунду подумал, что техника может неожиданно «засбоить» и материализовать его где-нибудь в безвоздушном пространстве. Конечно, испугался он зря: клингоны не способны даже на такие безыскусные методы решения проблем, — но настроение осталось испорченным.

Идти к регенту на доклад Гарак отказался, еле дождался, пока охрана в очередной осмотрит его вещи, и почти сбежал в свою — как бы это глупо ни звучало — комнату. Если регент захочет, он сам знает, где его найти.

Да, регент мог не вспоминать о нем неделями — нормально для любой, пусть даже и любимой игрушки, вещи, которую используют для забавы. Гарак и сейчас почти не ожидал, что к нему кто-то придёт. Вероятнее всего, неповиновение грозило неприятностями, и завтра его поволокут к регенту, не дав даже как следует проснуться. Но, во-первых, у него действительно не было настроения, а во-вторых, хотелось узнать — так ли на самом деле регент его ценит, как иногда говорит.

Конечно, Гарак не надеялся на успех, так что, когда дверь открылась, он был почти удивлён.

— Знаете, регент, — Гарак улыбнулся и наклонил голову, — я очень рад вас видеть.

Кажется, самого регента это утверждение не касалось. Он широким шагом подошел к кровати, подтащил к себе стул и сел, закинув ногу на ногу. Потом с подозрением прищурился и спросил:

— Почему не отчитался сразу, как приехал?

Гарак подался вперед, наклонился, опираясь руками о постель и втянул носом воздух. Потрясающий запах, то, чего ему так не хватало. Это странно и невероятно, он действительно успел соскучиться по регенту. Плохой знак, не стоит такого себе разрешать.

— Не хотел мешать вашим возможным планам своей незначительной персоной.

Регент повторил движение, тоже наклонился к Гараку, только принюхиваться не стал. Вместо этого он выбросил руку вперед, схватил Гарака за край брони, дернул ближе к себе и сказал, глядя в лицо:

— В следующий раз не пренебрегай своими обязанностями, иначе у тебя их не останется. Как и прав. — Он выпустил Гарака и откинулся на спинку стула. — А теперь докладывай. Ты говорил, что собираешься наладить старые связи. Ну? Наладил? С кем? Как планируешь ими пользоваться?

Даже попытка напугать была слишком знакомой и вызывала совсем не те реакции, на которые рассчитывал регент. По шее пробежала тёплая волна.

— Наладил. — Гарак сделал вид, что пытается выглядеть серьёзно. Все же, нельзя настолько радоваться угрозам, даже если ты уверен — ни одна из них не сбудется. Если регент захочет его за что-то наказать, то сделает это без предупреждения. Остальное — пустое сотрясение воздуха, способ привлечь внимание. Особый клингонский флирт. — Ваша непревзойденность, все, что я делаю, всегда преследует лишь одну цель — служить вам.

Сказанное как будто разозлило регента сильнее.

— Это все? Я должен знать больше, — отозвался он сердито. — И не о том, как радостно ты мне служишь.

Гарак на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

— Не должны. Я нашёл, как связаться с некоторыми моими баджорскими… и терранскими друзьями. Но если об их личностях будет знать кто-то кроме меня… Это ничего не даст. Верьте, если я вдруг не оправдаю доверия и все мои действия ни к чему не приведут, то я готов к любому наказанию.

Нет, это не помогло. Регент сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами, рывком встал и забрался на кровать, вплотную к Гараку. Тщательно и подозрительно принюхался, словно пытаясь уловить нечто незнакомое. Это что, ревность? Или, может, злость от того, что любимая игрушка пыталась проявить собственную волю? Или и то, и другое, причина все равно не важна, когда имеешь дело с тем, кто так легко меняет настроение.

— Я не собираюсь выпытывать их имена, — буркнул регент, — но ты расскажешь мне, как именно планируешь пользоваться их… дружбой.

— Так, как и стоит пользоваться друзьями. — Гарак обнял его за талию и потёрся щекой о щеку, а затем отстранился, заглядывая в глаза — где-то в их глубине явно виделись отблески злости, пока почти не опасной. — Использовать для общего блага. Узнавать новости с Терок Нор. Искать пути для искоренения заразы.

В ответ регент глухо заворчал и прикусил его ушной гребень, сильнее, чем стоило.

— Заразы, — повторил он. — Ты слишком зациклился на интенданте. Она всего лишь мелкое звено в цепи, зараза расползлась гораздо дальше. Ты должен мыслить шире, как воин, а не как чиновник.

Гарак, пользуясь тем, что регент не видит его лицо, презрительно скривился. О Кире он забудет лишь в одном случае — если она умрёт как можно мучительней и как можно скорее.

— Зараза — это технологии и идеи иной вселенной. Терранцы слишком глупые и слабые, чтобы хоть в чем-то добиться самостоятельного успеха.

— Технологии! Ими может пользоваться любой, даже мы, — отрезал регент и замолчал, как будто ему в голову пришла очередная идея, возможно, опасная, возможно, неприятная. Он отстранился и заглянул Гараку в лицо, потом вдруг усмехнулся. — Тогда почему до сих пор их используют только терранские бунтари?

Стоило отвлечь регента от его светлых идей, усмешка не сулила ничего доброго.

— Потому что мы на пути решения этого вопроса. — Гарак встал на колени и положил руки на плечи регента. — Мы ведь можем продолжить разговор в более удобном месте? Я зверски устал. Быть может, вы согласитесь разделить со мной отдых?

— Можем лечь, — ответил регент с легким недоумением. — Кровать — вполне подходящее место для отдыха.

Он развернулся к Гараку спиной и начал стаскивать сапоги. Нет, порой и регент реагировал слишком примитивно, как все клингоны. Гарак запустил пальцы ему в волосы, с нажимом провел кончиками по голове.

— Отдых, а не сон. Скажем, мы можем принять вместе ванну.

Регент запрокинул голову, повинуясь движению, почти послушно, податливо, невероятно. Гарак затаил дыхание, но регент тут же опомнился, встряхнулся и обернулся к нему.

— Ванну. Нет, я не хочу лезть в вонючую воду с пеной, — отрезал он. — Дурацкое занятие.

Конечно. Гарак знал, что именно так все и будет. Нет, нельзя позволить клингонскому упрямству разрушить все планы. Он приподнял надглазный гребень.

— А если она не будет вонючей? Горячая вода и никаких искусственных запахов? Только хвоя и горные травы, регент, вы же хотите узнать, как пахнет на моей родной планете?

— Мне не нравится сидеть в воде, — буркнул регент. Он расстегнул плащ и сбросил его на постель, потянулся к застежкам брони. — Тем более в воде с кардассианскими отдушками, натуральными или нет. Для чистоты воину достаточно принять акустический душ, а после таких ванн его любой сможет обнаружить по запаху! Это глупо и небезопасно.

— Ничего, — Гарак перехватил руку регента, сам расстегнул застежки на его броне и потянул, стаскивая её. — После ванны можно принять душ… Хотя после секса всем уже будет наплевать, какими ароматами вы пахли до этого.

Регент тоже соскучился, хоть и тщательно скрывал это. Странно. Иногда он пропадал и на более долгое время. Он покосился на Гарака, не поворачивая головы, и спросил:

— Ты что, действительно хочешь этого? Тебе нравится проводить так время? Никогда не пойму кардассианцев. Глупая тяга к излишествам вас погубит.

С глубоким вздохом регент расстегнул пояс. Он уже почти согласился, это чувствовалось даже по голосу. Теперь главное — не переусердствовать, никогда нельзя переоценивать собственную убедительность и мнимую покладистость регента.

— Я предельно устал, но спать ещё не готов. — Гарак запустил руку в расстегнутые брюки регента, сжал пальцы на его бедре. Можно просто раздеться и остаться в постели, но азарт требовал проверить, насколько эффективно на регента действуют уговоры. К тому же, результат обещал быть очень приятным. — Впрочем, вы можете просто подождать меня полчаса. Или час.

Да, примитивная манипуляция, но она сработала. Регент немедленно оскалил зубы, глядя на Гарака сверху вниз.

— Можешь убираться в свою вонючую ванну хоть на целые сутки, — рявкнул он. — Я не стану тебя ждать. У меня много дел на завтра.

Так, это уже слишком. Сработала, но не так, как нужно. Гарак зажмурился, почти по-настоящему испуганно.

— Я всего лишь хотел поделиться тем, что доставляет удовольствие мне, ваша бескомпромиссность. Пожалуйста!

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я полез с тобой в воду, или нет? — сердито спросил регент, оскалив клыки. — Если нет, я пойду спать.

Гарак отодвинулся от регента и встал с постели. Ему до сих пор приходилось выяснять границы разрешенного. Что ж, с каждым разом они раздвигались все шире и шире.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли со мной в ванную, — ответил он. — И, если найдёте возможным, хочу, чтобы вы залезли в вонючую и горячую воду. Излишества украшают жизнь, а горячая вода может вам понравится. Поверьте, я бы никогда не позвал вас в нормальную кардассианскую сауну. Вот это, скорее всего, вам бы точно не подошло.

— Это почему же «не подошло»? Клингоны легко переносят жару, — парировал регент, поймавшись на провокацию. Расстегнутые штаны болтались на бедрах, и он подтянул их повыше. — Хорошо, я посижу с тобой в ванне, но если мне надоест, немедленно уйду. — И тут же сменил тему, как всегда, внезапно и без перехода. — Ты собираешься снимать свою дурацкую броню? Как только тебе разрешили ее носить, ты к ней словно прирос.

Непонятно, стоило ли радоваться быстрой победе. Слишком легко регент согласился на предложение — будто задумывал что-то свое.

— То, что для клингонов считается жарой, для нас — нормальная температура. А то, что для вас — дурацкая броня, для меня — одна из самых удобных видов одежды. Так жаль, ведь я уже выяснил, что на самом деле у наших рас много общего.

Гарак болтал, раздеваясь и аккуратно снимая одежду. Нужно закончить начатое и помочь раздеться регенту, но тогда они могут и не добраться до воды. Сложный процесс выбора. А регент, что ни говори, был полон предрассудков. На самом деле Кардассия была суровым местом, местами, пожалуй, более суровым, чем Кронос, а обвинять её жителей в изнеженности было ещё смешней, чем в распущенности. Гарак никогда не пытался переубедить регента, полезно, когда тебя считают безобиднее и слабее, чем ты есть.

Он радостно улыбнулся, когда тот все-таки снял штаны и отбросил их ногой в сторону.

— Идемте, расскажете мне, как все это омерзительно, уже сидя в воде. Терпеливость — доблесть воина.

Регент набычился, подошел ближе и пристально посмотрел на Гарака. Потом мягким, но стремительным движением привлек его к себе и прикусил за шейный гребень, несильно, будто пытаясь привлечь внимание. Отстранился и произнес:

— Обязательно расскажу. Обещаю.

Теперь регенту даже из принципа ничего не понравится. Идея заранее обречена на провал — и тем интереснее. Гарак рассмеялся, высвободился из рук и скрылся в ванной. Это все не важно. Гараку давно хотелось оказаться в ванне вместе с регентом, и он этого добьётся. Не только регент имеет право на исполнение своих желаний.

Не дожидаясь, пока тот пойдёт за ним, Гарак включил воду и сел на край каменной посудины. Регент появился почти сразу, осторожно заглянул в ванную и остановился в отдалении, скрестив руки на груди. Гарак мягко улыбнулся и мотнул головой.

— Идите сюда, уверяю, это совершенно безопасно.

— Я и не думаю, что это опасно! — фыркнул регент, но тут же подошел ближе и тоже присел на край.

Кончиками пальцев Гарак сдвинул крышку с лежащей рядом коробочки и достал тонкую темно-зелёную пластинку. Хвоя, горные цветы и мох — аромат, который изнеженные баджорцы считали слишком убогим, но на Эмпок Нор Гараку удалось найти правильную лавку.

Он даже сам себе не признавался, насколько соскучился по дому, но на станции ему ясно дали понять — либо Гарак возвращается хоть с каким-то результатами, либо же кардассианец, бездарно потерявший Терок Нор, не нужен своей родине. Никогда. Регенту не стоит об этом знать. Он протянул ему пластинку.

— Этот запах вас устроит?

Регент взял ароматизатор, принюхался и мотнул головой.

— Слишком насыщенный. Как ты не боишься отбить обоняние?

Он с демонстративным отвращением поднял пластинку над водой, держа ее двумя пальцами.

— Вода уменьшит интенсивность. Даже ваш тонкий нюх вряд ли пострадает. — Гарак прищурился. Нет, регенту не понравится, как жаль. — Бросайте, она быстро растворится.

Пластинка ушла под воду почти беззвучно. Знакомый, такой приятный запах пощекотал ноздри, заставляя приоткрыть рот и попробовать воздух на вкус.

— Сколько требуется времени на эту процедуру? — спросил регент, брезгливо морщась.

— Пока мне не надоест, — отозвался Гарак, придвинулся ближе, обнял его за шею и притянул к себе, целуя. Отличный способ отвлечь его от раздраженных мыслей. Оставалось надеяться, что вода не покажется регенту кипятком. Впрочем, в прошлый раз он не выказывал недовольства, когда вытаскивал Гарака из ванны.

Но регент не поймался на эту уловку, почти сразу отстранился и больно дернул Гарака за волосы, отодвигая от себя.

— Или пока не надоест мне, — сказал он. — Помни об этом.

— Или пока вы не разочаруетесь. — Гарак поморщился, пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы не чувствовать неудобства — регент, как всегда, не соизмерял силы или специально действовал так, чтобы причинить боль. — Вы в любом случае все решите сами.

Регент довольно усмехнулся, кивнул и одним сильным, неожиданным толчком спихнул Гарака в воду.

Вода захлестнула его с головой. Он даже не успел среагировать. Впервые было радостно, что ванна действительно настолько большая. Гарак ухитрился почти не удариться, лишь наглотаться воды, и вынырнул на поверхность, кашляя и отплевываясь.

— Так тоже возможно. — Он заморгал, пытаясь привести зрение в норму. Глаза пекло. — Но лучше не стоит. Это не драка.

Регент громко и с брызгами съехал в воду по гладкому бортику, оттолкнув Гарака, но тут же подтащил его к себе, обняв за шею одной рукой. Как ребенок. Это было смешно и одновременно слишком опасно, хотя Гарак старался об этом не думать.

— Это веселее, чем просто лежать, — сказал регент, радостно скалясь. — Кардассианцы не играют в воде?

— Мы здесь моемся и получаем удовольствие. — Гарак развернулся, обнимая его. — Вы не поверите, как я по вам почему-то соскучился. Вообще-то я привык не видеть вас неделями.

Наверное, такое заявление оказалось для регента неожиданным. Он растерянно моргнул, хотя тут же напустил на себя суровый и бесстрастный вид.

— Почему-то? — уточнил регент. — Тебя это удивляет. Когда я сам занят, мне некогда скучать, но сейчас уезжал ты. Не знаю, отпущу ли тебя еще раз. Мне не понравилось.

— А мне — очень. — Гарак разжал руки, отодвинулся, насколько позволяли размеры ванной и огромный рост регента, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Будто возвращение к нормальной, безвозвратно потерянной жизни.

Регенту эти слова не понравятся, наплевать. От них все равно ничего не зависит — решать, отпускать куда-либо Гарака или нет, регент всегда будет, руководствуясь своим изменчивым настроением.

— Ты сам ее потерял, — бросил регент. — Вместе с Терок Нор. Кардассианцы тоже не любят проигравших.

Злость на чужие ошибки, за которые сейчас приходится отвечать, как за свои, захлестнула Гарака привычной волной. Неприятной и едкой — дай ей волю, и она превратит тебя в ничто, разрушит все хоть немного позитивное. Именно поэтому Гарак, тоже привычно, сдержался. Нельзя показывать слабости.

— Конечно. Проигравших не любит никто. Мне очень повезло, что вы решили проявить такое милосердие.

С шумным плеском регент придвинулся ближе и обнял его за плечи. Гарак усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, отогнал недопустимое сейчас желание сбросить руку и поддался движению. Даже в горячей воде тело регента казалось тёплым и поэтому притягательным. Слишком притягательным.

— Я не проявлял никакого милосердия. Мне просто захотелось тебя трахнуть, раз уж ты предложил, — сказал регент. — Ты и сам это знаешь.

— И мне повезло, что я в вашем вкусе, — пробормотал Гарак. — Мы это не раз выясняли. Давайте больше не станем?

Регент довольно заулыбался. Ему-то, конечно, все нравилось, кроме, разумеется, самой ванны, и теперь он пытался испортить удовольствие и Гараку тоже. Ну уж нет.

— Тогда что мне здесь делать? — спросил регент. — Это не противно, но и не приятно. Я просто сижу в воде, и скоро у меня намокнут и наморщатся кончики пальцев. Это отвратительно. У тебя такое бывает?

Он высунул руки из воды и пошевелил в подтверждение пальцами.

Ну конечно, регент начал скучать. И если не действовать — все равно, как — скука может перерасти в раздражение. Не стоило это допускать. Гарак повернулся к регенту, забрался к нему колени и обнял за плечи, глядя в лицо. Недовольное и, кажется, даже капризное.

— Расслабляться. Ах, да, клингоны не знают, что значит «расслабляться», даже когда пьяны до потери сознания.

— Я не теряю сознание от выпивки, — возразил регент и обнял Гарака за талию. — Ты сам видел.

— Лично вы не расслабляетесь, даже теряя сознание. — Гарак провел тыльной стороной пальцев по его лбу. Клингоны ничего не понимали в комфорте, но сам он сейчас просто купался в приятных ощущениях, и единственное, что все омрачало — регент больше на это никогда не согласится. — Полсекунды во время оргазма — ваш предел, так?

Регент снова растерянно моргнул, но тут же прищурился и возмущенно спросил:

— Что?! В смысле — предел? Какие еще полсекунды? Это гораздо дольше, и… — Он замолчал и громко, обиженно выдохнул. — Опять кардассианский флирт?

Кардассианский флирт — хорошее оправдание, его стоило придумать хотя бы для того, чтобы регент не злился на каждое слово. Гарак рассмеялся и помотал головой.

— Оргазм дольше, а потеря контроля точно нет. Я так не могу, даже если бы и хотел.

Регент передумал обижаться. Он улыбнулся в ответ, обнял Гарака крепче и сказал:

— Я заметил, ты кончаешь слишком долго и совсем теряешь голову. Все кардассианцы так?

Замереть и закрыть глаза, наслаждаясь теплом воды, ароматом трав, прикосновением к коже, лёгким дыханием у уха. Почему клингонам недоступна эта простая радость бытия?

— Даже не знаю, никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Вы всегда можете это проверить. Отправиться с официальным визитом на Кардассию Прайм.

Гарак неожиданно подумал, что это сейчас его единственная возможность, пусть и ненадолго, оказаться на родной планете. Но вот уж чего регент никогда не станет делать.

— Нет, зачем? У меня есть ты, — пробормотал тот, и Гарак с удовлетворением отметил расслабленные нотки в его голосе. — Ты мне так и не рассказал про все ваши чувствительные места. Чуфа… на лбу, ты говорил. Чу-эн. А еще?

— А вы так и не рассказали, в чем состоят обязанности пар'ма'кай. Давайте договоримся: я узнаю, в чем состоят эти обязанности, а взамен вы узнаете название каждого интересующего кусочка моего тела.

Регент загадочно улыбнулся и погладил его по спине. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие дразнить Гарака, но сейчас просто стоило подыграть.

— Ты мне не поверишь, если я скажу, — ответил он.

— Вот видите, а вам даже не придётся верить мне на слово. — Гарак сел ровнее, пытаясь понять, возбужден ли регент. Нет, кажется, нет. Жаль. И он действительно не собирался верить регенту на слово. В любом случае, такая информация может оказаться полезной для выживания, даже если это ложь.

Регент молчал, как будто думая, стоит ли отвечать.

— Нет никаких установленных обязательств для пар'ма'кай, — все-таки ответил он. — Только те, которые будут для них важны. Для обоих. Верность, сексуальные желания, отношения с родственниками.

Гарак слишком расслабился, так, что даже забыл скрыть удивление.

— То есть, это все было… — Он развёл руками и замолчал. Впервые за долгое время он действительно потерял дар речи. — То есть, ничего не меняется.

Регент разглядывал его из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Ты не рассказал про другие части тела. Как они у вас называются.

— Ноги, руки, голова. — Гарак мягко улыбнулся. — Глаза, рот, нос.

Он наклонил голову и приподнял надглазный гребень. В сущности, он исполнил свое обещание. Это было не сложно. Так же, как и регенту. Почему-то Гарак верил, что он сказал правду.

Недовольно приподняв верхнюю губу, регент качнул головой.

— Ты назвал не все. — Он обхватил Гарака крепче, притянул к себе и погрузился по шею. — И сам это знаешь. Давай, продолжай, пока я не рассердился.

— Лучше конкретизируйте. — Гарак наклонился над регентом, кончиками пальцев провел по гребню у него на груди, видневшемуся из воды. — Вдруг я что-то пропущу.

— Я не хочу конкретизировать, — ответил тот и погладил Гарака по бедру. Под водой прикосновения казались насыщенней и приятней. — Удиви меня.

Эти намёки. Гарак взял руку регента, поднёс её к своей шее и прижал большой палец к гребню.

— Кина-ту. Ещё одно нежное место. Теперь действительно последнее из того, о чем вы не знали.

Регент легонько надавил, Гарак вздрогнул от удовольствия и усмехнулся. Конечно же, регент поспешил проверить сказанное. Не то чтобы кто-то из них был против.

— Я знал, что у тебя чувствительная шея, но не думал, что настолько.

— Я тщательно берег эту информацию. На случай, если очень понадобиться вас удивить. Это одна чешуйка.

Улыбка регента могла бы даже сойти за мечтательную. Он закрыл глаза, обнял Гарака крепче, а его член, заметно окрепший, уперся в промежность, сразу за входом в ажан.

— Ты говорил о проверке. Я подумал, можно устроить наоборот, — пробормотал регент. — Пригласить кардассианцев сюда. Кардассия всегда требует от Кроноса привилегий и уступок… Пусть развлекают меня как могут.

Нега тут же сменилась напряжением. Пригласить дипломатов на Кронос? Заставить какого-нибудь напыщенного сына богатых родителей пройти через все, через что прошёл сам Гарак, о, это была блестящая идея. Одна проблема — регенту тоже нравилась эта мысль, судя по его однозначной реакции, даже слишком нравилась. Будто он уже решил найти замену. Ещё никогда Гарака настолько не пугало возбуждение регента. Нужно было срочно его отвлечь.

— Быть может, если когда-то у вас найдётся на это время. — Он запустил руку в волосы регента, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как член трется о чешуйки ажана. — Можно я попробую помыть вам голову?

— Воин должен сам следить за своей прической, — буркнул регент, но улыбка с его губ никуда не делась. — Хорошо, можешь попробовать.

Иногда Гарак представлял себе, как регент, готовясь ко сну, расчесывается, перебирая волосок за волоском, подравнивает усы и бороду, тщательно полирует каждый ноготь на руках и ногах. Простые бытовые мелочи, но почему-то применительно к регенту они казались чем-то необычно уютным, совершенно с ним не сочетающимся.

Он зачерпнул пригоршню воды, вылил её на волнистые локоны регента, мягко провел по ним пальцами. У кардассианцев, даже у детей, волосы никогда не были настолько мягкими. Как шкурка триббла. Гарак вовремя подавил смешок.

— Всё равно вы потом отправитесь в душ, должны же быть у меня иногда свои собственные удовольствия.

Регент вздрогнул и зажмурился, делая вид, что ему безразлично. Нет, не безразлично, ему нравилось.

— Тебе правда нравится это делать? — спросил он. — А почему ты сам не отрастишь волосы? Тебе пошли бы длинные.

Иногда регенту приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи, такие же очевидные, как утверждение: вода — мокрая. Гарак постарался, чтобы в его тоне не слышалось ни удивления, ни возмущения.

— Во-первых, это неудобно, во-вторых, не пошли бы, а в-третьих, регент, вы хоть раз видели хоть одного длинноволосого кардассианца? Пышные причёски носят только женщины.

Он уже полностью намочил волосы регента и теперь просто массировал его голову обеими руками, скользя кончиками пальцев по гребням. Теперь нужно было нанести шампунь, но тогда придётся высвободиться из объятий, а этого пока совсем не хотелось.

Жмурясь, регент откинул голову назад. Потом, вспомнив, что надо изображать суровость, он нахмурил брови и сказал:

— Это красиво. Мне нравятся твои волосы. Отращивай их с этого же дня и не смей больше стричь!

Как предусмотрительно Гарак посетил парикмахера прямо вчера. За пару недель, можно было надеяться, регент забудет об этой безумной идее. Или окажется, что это была шутка.

— Хорошо, — он отодвинулся и перегнулся через бортик, чтобы достать шампунь, — я буду отрезать их вашим кинжалом.

Ванна наполнилась до краев, шум воды стих. Регент протянул руку и провел ладонью вдоль спинного гребня вниз, сжал ягодицу. Пальцы, жесткие от вечных упражнений с оружием, казалось, пересчитывали каждую чешуйку, двигались нежно, но очень настойчиво. Будто кто-то и вправду скучал. Регент опустил руку ниже, нащупал вход в ажан и требовательно запустил палец внутрь. Гарак вздрогнул: в горячей воде такие касания ощущались даже слишком остро. Приятно, но как же невовремя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя забрали даг'тагх, что ли? — недовольно спросил регент. — Не смей даже думать.

Сегодняшние идеи регента были одна другой ужаснее. Ещё месяц или два назад, Гарак уже умирал бы от ужаса, но сейчас он верил, что все, или почти все, можно исправить. Регент мог отменить свои собственные решения. И даже менял. Можно трахнуться с ним немедленно, а позже, пока он будет действительно расслаблен, попытаться уговорить сменить гнев на милость. А можно рискнуть и объяснить сейчас, пока регенту совсем не хочется спорить.

— Я не могу отращивать волосы. — Гарак придвинулся ближе, стараясь не обращать внимание на действия регента. Он и так знал, что в ответ на прикосновение чешуйки на шее и лице уже начали предательски темнеть. В конце концов, он тоже устал от воздержания. Но вопрос причёски был принципиальным. — Это против моей культуры и… наших традиций.

Регент развернулся к нему, взбаламутив воду, и сунул горячий палец глубже, пошевелил им, поглаживая чувствительные внутренние стенки. Нет, нельзя поддаваться. Гарак тихо выдохнул, стараясь сдержать дрожь.

— Но мне хочется, чтобы у тебя были длинные волосы. Они красивые и блестящие, — сказал он и подтолкнул Гарака к бортику. — Не только тебе нравится тянуть кого-то за волосы во время секса.

Регенту мало вносить беспорядок во все, что окружает Гарака — нужно, чтобы хаос был полным. Любимой игрушке нельзя иметь свое мнение. И дизайн у любимой игрушки должен быть таким, как хочет регент. На два послабления три новых требования, это привычно, но ведь должны быть пределы.

— Хотите, я буду носить парик? — Попытка была слишком жалкой, но ничего другого в голову сейчас не приходило. Действия регента слишком отвлекали. — Я не против, чтобы меня тянули за волосы, но разве их длина не достаточная?

Регент втолкнул его на бортик, повыше и прижался сзади. Член твердо и многообещающе упирался между ягодиц, Гарак нетерпеливо шевельнул бедрами, тогда регент, помогая себе рукой, ввел головку Гараку в ажан, наклонился к нему и твердо ответил:

— Нет.

Он слишком настаивал, как обычно, когда на самом деле предмет спора для него был не важен. Вот в чем дело!

— Вы просто злите меня. Злите, потому что вам это нравится. — Гарак рассмеялся, прижал ладонь к ажану, опустил её ниже, касаясь члена регента. Нет уж, никакой потери контроля. Это он хотел секса в воде, и он его получит. — Признайтесь, вы просто скучали. Тоже.

Вместо ответа регент сжал его плечо и толкнулся вперед сильно и резко. Слишком. Совсем не то, чего бы Гарак хотел или на что рассчитывал. Он зашипел от боли, пытаясь отодвинуться, но все-таки ванна была не настолько большой.

— Если… Вы хотите продолжения, придётся быть осторожнее.

Регент отчетливо злился, и Гарак не мог понять, почему. Как будто что-то портило ему удовольствие, и он пытался испортить его Гараку в отместку.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты уезжаешь, — сказал он в конце концов. — И я не собираюсь запирать тебя в доме, но мне все равно не нравится.

— Я же вернулся. — Гарак все-таки смог отодвинуться так, чтобы охватить основание члена регента рукой, провел кончиками пальцев по мошонке. — Хотя мог остаться там.

Не мог, но регенту вовсе не обязательно об этом знать. Нет, он и так догадывался, даже знал, не стоило обманываться. И все же. Регент выдохнул, наклонился и сунул нос в мокрые волосы Гарака, принюхался, потом толкнулся вперед, уже мягче и осторожнее.

— Да, — пробормотал он. — Я соскучился.

Так гораздо лучше. Гарак позволил пруту показаться наружу, зажмурился, сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях. Тяжесть чужого тела, трение о чешуйки, волны удовольствия, разбегающиеся по коже, мягкий, размеренный темп: к этим чудовищным размерам половых органов каждый раз приходилось привыкать заново. Как ни странно, даже в горячей воде прикосновения регента все равно казались почти обжигающими. Быть может, Гарак слишком сильно успел к ним привыкнуть. Это тоже опасно.

— Регент, я забыл спросить. — Гарак запрокинул голову, потёрся о его лицо. — Раз уж мой статус не несёт никаких обязательств? Могу, хотя бы… вступать в другие половые связи?

Пальцы на затылке вдруг сжались, как тиски, боль обожгла сильнее прикосновений. Регент резко стащил Гарака с бортика в воду, отстранился и развернул лицом к себе.

— Можешь, — ответил он, оскалив блестящие клыки. — Если хочешь умереть помедленнее.

Регент выглядел так, будто готов был перегрызть Гараку горло, вырвать сердце и сожрать, даже не вылезая из ванны. Странная, но очень яркая картинка мгновенно всплыла перед глазами. Секс? Только не сейчас. Регент слишком сильно, до боли сжал плечи, Гарак попытался вырваться, но получилось слабо и жалко.

— Я бы… Не хотел умирать даже побыстрее. Но почему, раз уж мы выяснили все…

— Ничего мы не выяснили! — заорал регент ему в лицо и снова встряхнул. — Ты что, за этим летал на Эмпок Нор? Эти связи имел в виду?

Будто это что-то плохое, будто регент сам только что не был в восторге от подобной идеи.

— Я летал туда для дела, секс — развлечение, удовольствие, досуг! — Гарак старался, чтобы его слова не звучали слишком торопливо, и лихорадочно пытался понять, что именно сказал не так. И как теперь это исправить. Конечно, убьют его вряд ли, но у злости регента есть много последствий. А значит… злость надо перенаправить. — Вы что, считаете, ни один из клингонов не согласится на секс со мной?

Регент отреагировал новой волной гнева.

— Никто не рискнет, — ответил он, скривив губы. — Ты — мой пар'ма'кай. Я просто убью того, кто к тебе полезет.

Гарак понимал, что запутывается все сильнее. Регент сам сказал, что этот статус не несёт никаких обязательств. Сам спокойно воспринял слова о жене. Клингонская логика — любой вулканец умер бы от натуги, пытаясь её постичь.

Регент был бешенстве, и это было действительно страшно, Гарак и забыл, каково это — бояться по-настоящему. Ему срочно нужна подходящая жертва.

— Например… — Он попытался убедительно улыбнуться. — Например, капитан вашего корабля? И его недвусмысленные намёки?

Регент вытаращил глаза и тут же отпустил Гарака.

— Чего? Какие еще намеки? — с подозрением спросил он.

Уловка сработала. Что ж, капитан Курн раздражал Гарака одним своим существованием. Он даже выделялся на общем вульгарном фоне, хамя подчёркнуто вежливо — насколько это возможно для клингона. Более того, он никогда не говорил такого, чего не сказал бы Гараку регент. Это раздражало ещё больше, так что он решил не упускать возможности, даже если для этого придётся слегка преувеличить.

— Намёки. — Гарак постарался отодвинуться от регента насколько возможно. Теперь и ванна, и горячая вода в ней, и даже запах раздражали его. — Знаете, он напрямую говорил мне, чего хочет. Говорил, что его удерживает лишь то, что вы находитесь у власти. Пока.

Регент отреагировал молча. Так быстро, что Гарак почти не успел заметить начала движения, и уж тем более попытаться его остановить. Он сказал что-то непра…

Пальцы регента сжались на горле, а потом опрокинули Гарака в воду, не давая подняться. Нет! Гарак пытался вырваться, сделать хотя бы один вдох, это невозможно, он ещё нужен регенту… Искаженное яростью лицо, еле видное через взбаламученную воду, не оставляло надежд. Регент будто не видел его, не понимал, что делает и, конечно, не чувствовал ударов, которые получались все слабее. Воздуха не хватало, Гарак мгновенно наглотался воды, и с каждой секундой понимал, что его шансы на жизнь исчезают. Он уже не мог даже сопротивляться, тело не слушалось, а потом сознание отключилось. Спасительная темнота, совершенно не страшная.

Пришёл в себя Гарак, кажется, на полу, отчаянно кашляя и выплевывая отвратительную на вкус воду. Горло горело, лёгкие жгло невыносимо, а темнота так и не спешила уходить, мельтешила перед глазами тёмным туманом. Регент держал его за талию, и это вовсе не было проявлением заботы. Регент! Нужно что-то делать, что-то сказать, иначе эти минуты окажутся последними в жизни. Позорно, глупо, отвратительно. Он попытался хотя бы опереться руками о пол, но снова упал, заходясь в кашле. Проклятое невезение.

Регент безжалостно толкнул его ногой, перевернул на спину и прижал ступней к полу. Медленно наклонился, глядя Гараку в глаза.

— Курн — мой младший брат и до смерти предан мне, — сказал он тихо. — Ты больше не будешь наговаривать на него, если хочешь жить.

Было больно и холодно, голова кружилась, к кашлю добавилась тошнота, но все это стало почти ерундой после слов регента. Самое главное — это слово «если». У Гарака ещё был шанс, хоть и очень слабый, особенно если регент сильнее надавит на грудь ногой.

— Брат? — Он обхватил ладонями лодыжку регента, пытаясь ослабить нажим. — Нужно же было сразу предупреждать.

Почему-то о таком повороте Гарак не подумал. Это было так неожиданно, обидно и даже смешно, что он, не удержавшись, рассмеялся, закашлялся от смеха, но так и не смог остановиться. Смех рвался из груди вместе с остатками воды. Регент стряхнул его пальцы с лодыжки, но убрал ногу, и Гарак смог перевернуться на бок.

Регент тут же подхватил его под локоть и поднял на ноги.

— О чем тебя еще предупреждать? — спросил он с опасной мягкостью. — Я знал, что ты любишь приврать, но ты переступил черту.

Хуже быть уже не могло. И чего только Гарак боялся раньше? Это же совершенно очевидно: регент страшнее, когда выглядит заботливым и мягким, вот как сейчас. Ещё немного, и он так же заботливо сломает Гараку шею. Сломает и уйдёт, поручив прислуге убрать труп.

— Ни о чем. — Вместо слов получился едва слышный хрип, Гарак закашлялся и продолжил, все так же хрипло, но хотя бы разборчиво. — Вы в своём праве, я полностью виноват.

Регент поймал его за подбородок, сжал и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Ты извинишься, — сказал он. — Передо мной. И перед моим братом, потом. Я спрошу у него насчет тебя, и тогда решу, как именно ты будешь извиняться.

Взгляд регента обжигал холодом. Клингоны. Они никогда не сомневаются в поддержке семьи. Если когда-нибудь младший брат регента действительно решит сместить его с трона, это будет прекрасная шутка судьбы. Жаль, Гарак её уже не уже не застанет.

— Я извинюсь. — Очень хотелось закрыть глаза, но Гарак выдержал. — Перед вами и… вашим братом, если выживу.

— Передо мной ты извинишься сейчас, — сказал регент, глядя ему в лицо. — Немедленно. И так, чтобы я тебя простил.

Если бы знать, что заставит регента смягчиться. Раньше он никогда так не злился; всему виной досадная, нелепая ошибка и смехотворные понятия клингонов о чести.

— Я попытаюсь… если вы дадите мне отдышаться.

Регент разжал пальцы, и Гарак тут же опустил голову, зашелся в кашле, прижимая ладонь ко рту.

— Попытайся, — согласился регент. Мокрые волосы липли к лицу, застилая взгляд, но Гарак смог разглядеть, как тот сдернул с вешалки халат, как отошел и устроился на бортике ванны, выжидающе глядя.

И если бы знать, за что извиняться. Гарак был уверен — не окажись Курн родственником регента, все бы получилось прекрасно. Он молча подошёл к вешалке, стащил полотенце, промокнул волосы и тщательно вытер лицо. Тело ныло: видимо, регент просто вышвырнул его из ванны, совершенно не заботясь, как и куда, естественно. Зверски хотелось лечь, закрыть лицо руками и не двигаться хотя бы несколько часов, но собственные ошибки нужно искупать. Гарак окинул регента внимательным взглядом. Нет, этот вечер (и ночь) он мечтал провести совершенно не так.

— Я жду, — напомнил регент.

— Я знаю.

Халат, в который регент решил одеться, был ему безусловно мал. Но даже так, сидя на бортике ванны, с мокрыми встрепанными волосами, в одежде, которая ему совершенно не подходила, регент не казался ни смешным, ни неуместным. Он по-прежнему притягивал взгляд и возвышался над окружением.

Гарак подошёл и опустился перед регентом на колени. Горло болело, и перед тем, как начать говорить, он старательно откашлялся.

— Я виноват, перед вами, ваше высочество. — Регент пристально смотрел на него, и Гарак не стал отводить взгляд, только слегка наклонил голову. — Я оскорбил вас и вашу семью, позволил себе решить, что вы поверите в явную ложь.

— Зачем ты решил вызвать у меня ревность? — спросил регент, продолжая буравить Гарака взглядом.

— Я не думал… — Сердце стучало где-то под горлом. Каждое слово могло стать ошибочным, но об этом стоило думать раньше. Он слишком уверовал в свою безнаказанность. — Я не думал, что вы можете испытывать ревность по отношению мне. Поэтому, когда вы так среагировали… был растерян. — Гарак поймал ладонь регента, провел по ней пальцами. Такая нестрашная. На первый взгляд. — А потом решил отвести ваш гнев в другую сторону. Любую.

Регент разглядывал его так пристально и обжигающе, что казалось — кожа вот-вот задымится.

— У кардассианцев все-таки нет чести, — сказал он в конце концов. — В дальнейшем ты сам будешь разбираться со своими обидчиками. Так, как это делаем мы. Я не стану тебя выгораживать и не стану устранять твоих врагов. Если кто-либо тебя оскорбит, ты сам его убьешь, вырвешь сердце и съешь его. И я не скажу ни слова, даже если это будет мой брат.

Конечно же, регент шутил в своём непередаваемом стиле. От своих врагов Гарак и так избавлялся сам или находил способ использовать их для своих целей. И то, что сегодня это не получилось — всего лишь дело случая. Да и брата регента, если быть откровенным, нельзя было назвать врагом. Очередной хамоватый зазнавшийся клингон.

— У нас… меня есть честь, но понятия о ней у наших рас разнятся. — Гарак все-таки отвёл глаза, сел на пол и мягко провел ладонью по успевшим высохнуть волоскам на левой ноге регента. Нет, он точно шутил. — Мы, например, не едим врагов. Совсем.

Регент рывком наклонился вперед и снова схватил Гарака за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову.

— Ты не понял, что я сказал? Ты будешь делать именно так. И не станешь жаловаться на тех, кто пристает к тебе или пытается тебя оскорбить! А если тебя кто-нибудь убьет, я отомщу.

О, нет, он говорил серьезно. Ни одному мертвецу не нужна была месть. Верить в это — тупее, чем поклоняться богам. Придётся найти способ убивать, чтобы не оставалось тела: дисраптор, взрыв бомбы, полная разгерметизация помещения. Нет, сейчас это опасные мысли. Гарак поспешно прикрыл глаза и покорно кивнул, насколько позволяли пальцы регента, больно впивавшиеся в подбородок.

Регент встал и рывком поднял Гарака на ноги.

— Идем, — сказал он мягким тоном, хотя его рука сжимала локоть жестко, твердо и болезненно. — Продолжим в постели. И никаких больше ванн. Я не чувствую твоего запаха во время секса, отвратительно. Хуже, чем еда без вкуса.

Мягкость регента всегда была опасней, чем его злость, а зачастую, они переходили друг в друга без малейшей заминки. Гарак отступил от него, посмотрел в лицо и улыбнулся.

— Мне немного жаль, но я не думаю, что хотел бы повторить опыт.

Регент снова подтащил его к себе и поволок за локоть в спальню, как всегда, не заботясь ни о том, успевают ли за ним, ни об удобстве своего спутника.

— Разве что вода будет чистой, — сказал регент, хотя наверняка прекрасно знал, что Гарак не согласится и на это. Добравшись до кровати, он выпустил Гарака, отбросил покрывало и сел на край. — Запах кардассианских лесов мне не понравился. Я не трахаюсь с деревьями.

Зато дерево нельзя утопить. Гарак сдержал комментарий, сегодня он и так превысил все допустимые нормы. Теперь придётся извиняться ещё и перед братом регента — злость пробивалась даже сквозь обиду и страх. То ли на себя, то ли на стечение обстоятельств. Так неудачно. Позже, когда он останется один, еще будет время подумать об этом. Сейчас нужно просто забыть.

— В воде не обязательно заниматься сексом. — Он подошёл к регенту, положил руки ему на плечи и стянул с них халат. — Это просто приятно.

— Без запаха, — отрезал регент, взял Гарака за талию и притянул поближе. — Вонь слишком мешает. И воду я не люблю.

Гарак наклонился, упираясь лбом в лоб регента. Сейчас он снова выглядел таким ручным — клингоны умеют притворяться. Об этом так легко было забыть.

— Как жаль, что наши вкусы так не совпадают. Мои извинения приняты, или мне предстоит ещё долгий путь?

Регент помолчал, видимо, обдумывая, проявить ли великодушие, но решил смягчиться. Он прижал Гарака к себе, поймав его ноги коленями, погладил по спине и пробормотал:

— Приняты. Но все, что я тебе сказал, остается в силе. Не забывай этого.

Если не напоминать про волосы, регент и не вспомнит, точно не вспомнит к моменту, когда придёт пора привести их в порядок. Если только у него не появится необходимости вновь за что-то наказать Гарака. Или выместить злобу.

Гарак кивнул, оперся о плечи регента и наклонился ниже.

— Так я просто хорошо пахну? И это все, что вас во мне привлекает?

— Не только, — ответил тот и, наклонив голову, потерся щекой о живот Гарака и щекотно принюхался. — Ты красивый. Опасный. Соблазнительный. Никто не смеет делить тебя со мной.

Он толкнул Гарака на постель и сам забрался на кровать, улегся рядом.

Перспективы пугали, впрочем, это было привычно. Гарак не считал себя вещью, а вот регент, похоже воспринимал его сугубо утилитарно. Может, именно поэтому так много разрешал — разве можно запретить что-то комфортному креслу, у него же нет личности.

— И когда я вам надоем, вы меня лучше сами убьёте, — сказал Гарак. — Вы правы, никто не осмелится.

Он чувствовал себя невероятно гадко, дышать до сих пор получалось плохо, а во рту стоял привкус хвои. Но это не играло никакой роли. Гарак обнял регента, прижался, наслаждаясь прикосновением его тела к собственному. Не отказываться же от секса из-за такой мелочи.

— Да, именно, — кивнул регент, обнимая Гарака в ответ, и поцеловал его — снова пугающе мягко и осторожно, даже нежно. Его рука скользнула по животу, коснулась обрамляющих ажан чешуек. Можно просто продолжить, и тогда все забудется до следующего плохого настроения. Но оставалось еще одно. Последнее, единственное, что хотелось бы понять именно сейчас, не откладывая на потом. Гарак отстранился и снова посмотрел регенту в глаза.

— Но… Почему тогда вы не против моего семейного положения? Вы же сами сказали…

— Жена — это жена. Семья — это серьезно, — без улыбки ответил регент. — Если ты решишь к ним вернуться… я отпущу. Может быть.

— Не отпустите, — Гарак поморщился и рассмеялся. Регент тоже любил врать даже там, где не было нужно. — Мне не понять этой логики, но я запомню, как данность. Как это… культурная пропасть.

Регент осторожно погладил Гарака по животу, коснулся пальцем чувы и мягко помассировал. Кажется, злиться он перестал — как всегда, это произошло внезапно и без всякого перехода. Тёплая приятная волна прокатилась по телу. Гарак почти против воли подался навстречу прикосновениям. Регент слишком хорошо знал обо всех чувствительных местах. Слишком внимательный клингон, уникальный — наверное, поэтому он и находился на своём месте.

— Чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось? — спросил регент, тепло и щекотно дохнув в ухо.

— Вернуть время на пару часов назад? — Гарак зажмурился. — Я бы сделал все совсем по-другому. Попросил трахнуть меня немедленно.

Регент отбросил с лица мокрые волосы, приподнялся на локте и, перевернувшись, лег, устроив голову у Гарака на бедре. Принюхался, облизнул палец и медленно провел прохладным от влаги кончиком вдоль щели.

— Ты не возбужден, — сказал он. — Но это поправимо.

Гарак вздрогнул всем телом, приподнялся и заинтересованно посмотрел на регента. Этого он действительно не ожидал.

— Какой вы наблюдательный, это даже пугает. Решили не пользоваться знаниями кардассианской анатомии, положившись на острый нюх? Я и правда не в лучшей форме, считайте это вызовом. — Он улыбнулся. — Раз уж с этого дня мне запрещены иные сексуальные контакты.

Регент опасно прищурился, но тут же улыбнулся в ответ и еще раз ласково погладил чешуйки, обрамлявшие вход в ажан. Приятно, но пока что совершенно недостаточно.

— Я все-таки вызову кардассианских дипломатов, когда они в очередной раз попросят об очень нужной услуге, — сказал он, продолжая водить пальцем вверх-вниз. — Выберу из делегации кого-нибудь поупрямее.

Ну конечно, себе регент мог позволить гораздо больше и не собирался отказываться ни от какого удовольствия. Абсолютно индифферентная к сексу раса, если верить его словам. Какой контраст с действительностью. Гарак поморщился, пользуясь тем, что регент не видит его лица.

— Вам будет очень непросто, не все дипломаты настолько готовы рисковать. Ещё меньшему количеству удастся получить удовольствие. О, не принимайте это на свой счёт. Физиология.

Регент довольно рассмеялся, дохнув Гараку в пах, потом принюхался, щекоча бородой промежность.

— Вот о чем ты подумал. Нет, я не собираюсь трахаться с ними сам, — отозвался он, и его губы почти касались входа. Хотелось податься им навстречу, хотя возбуждение еще не ощущалось. Такие касания — сами по себе удовольствие. — Предложу им развлечь меня, занявшись сексом друг с другом. Хотел бы посмотреть на такое?

Непонятно, что подействовало лучше, слова или действия, для душевного спокойствия стоило считать, что действия. Предложение регента было почти катастрофически безнравственным. Никто не согласится на подобное, хотя… Воображение мгновенно нарисовало слишком яркие картины.

— Нет. — Лицо и шею обдало предательским жаром. Нужно сдержаться. Слишком рано показывать свой интерес. — У вас не получится, я уверен. Дипломаты не станут… они все друг друга слишком ненавидят. И враждуют семьями.

— Даже ради блага Кардассии? Они часто хотят невозможного. Больше планет, больше рабочей силы! В обмен на колонию в удобном месте они согласятся на что угодно. — Язык влажно коснулся входа и на секунду скользнул внутрь, Гарак сдержался и не вздрогнул. — А ты поможешь мне подобрать подходящую пару. И можешь посмотреть на них вместе со мной.

Ладно, это работало, и работало в комплексе. И слова, и дыхание, и дразнящее прикосновение языка, горячее, едва ли не обжигающее слишком чувствительную после ванны слизистую. Гарак едва сдержал порыв прижать голову регента ближе, чтобы усилить нажим, так должно быть ещё лучше.

— Не могу, меня убьют за такие развлечения. — Он оперся на локоть и приподнялся, чтобы наблюдать за регентом было удобнее. — Это же оскорбительно.

— Никто не узнает о том, что ты это видел. Мы будем наблюдать из укрытия, — пробормотал тот и нырнул языком глубже, требовательнее. Потом прижался губами ко входу в ажан и глухо зарычал. Ох… Гарак сгреб волосы регента в горсть, прижимая его крепче. Рефлекторное действие, регент сам виноват. Его голос слишком хорошо резонировал, куда там всем искусственным игрушкам.

— С секундомером, чтобы засечь оргазм? Придётся провести несколько опытов.

Гарак все-таки сдался. И даже смог подыскать для себя оправдание — это отличный способ помочь родной планете, так просто регент бы и слушать не стал желающих невозможного.

— Я прикажу им удовлетворить друг друга по очереди. Чтобы никому не было обидно, — пробормотал регент прямо внутрь, и каждое слово отдавалось дрожью по всему телу. Потом он поймал и сжал губами кончик прута. Гарак уже почти не мог сдерживаться, хоть и очень старался. Это важно — не сразу сдаваться на волю регенту, это нравилось им обоим, но было так утомительно. Он даже попытался отодвинуться, но не преуспел — регент слишком крепко держал его за бедра.

— И выставлять оценки за артистизм? Принимать решения в зависимости от результата? — выдохнул Гарак. — Да к вам зачастят делегации, знаете ли.

— М-м-м, какое заманчивое предложение, — протянул регент, прижимаясь губами к его промежности. Потом приподнялся на локтях и облизнулся, глядя Гараку в лицо. — Всегда можно будет отказать, если условия будут слишком невыгодными для нас. Думаешь, кардассианцам понравится трахаться друг с другом на публику?

Прут полностью вышел наружу. Регент действительно знал, как добиться реакции. Хватило бы даже слов. Или его прикосновений и вибрации голоса. А все вместе просто сводило с ума. Понравится ли кому-то секс на публику? Какой простой вопрос.

— Это приемлемая цена… личное против общественного. Я бы это сделал, не раздумывая.

Даже клингоны пойдут на унижение, если на кону будет стоять что-то важное, но регент никогда не согласится с этой истиной.

— Тогда я обязательно это сделаю. — Регент усмехнулся и с усилием провел языком вдоль ствола, от самого основания и до кончика. Гарак вздрогнул и зажмурился. Однажды регент слишком увлечется, и Гарак кончит ему прямо на лицо. Страшно подумать, какую это вызовет реакцию. — Они еще и рады будут.

Регент поднялся на четвереньки и забрался выше, глядя Гараку в лицо внимательным взглядом темных глаз. Наклонил голову и облизнул чулу, потом прикусил кожу на ключице. Вовремя — еще немного, и пришлось бы просить, умолять себя трахнуть. Гарак плавно сдвинулся вниз, закинул руки на шею регента, притянул его голову к себе и потерся щекой о перепачканный в смазке подбородок.

— Вот теперь вы пахнете мной. — Он даже не пытался скрыть удовлетворения в голосе. — И я хочу пахнуть вами.

Регент наклонился ниже и медленно, глубоко поцеловал Гарака, сильно, до боли прикусил нижнюю губу и слизнул выступившую кровь. Потом, помогая себе рукой, мазнул головкой по влажному от смазки входу, дразня одновременно себя и Гарака.

— Ты будешь, — пообещал он.

Слишком простая манипуляция — регент знал, как Гарак на неё отреагирует и как хочется реагировать. Конечно, Гарак не стал его разочаровывать, он приподнялся навстречу, едва сдерживая дрожь от возбуждения. Каждый вздох до сих пор отдавался лёгкой болью, но сейчас это стало казаться едва ли не идеальным — на контрасте все воспринималось гораздо ярче.

— Так закрытыми отношения стали не только для меня, но и для вас? Как захватывающие.

Вместо ответа регент поцеловал его и мягко толкнулся бедрами вперед. Прекратил наконец дразниться, и Гарак, не прерывая поцелуй, благодарно выдохнул, крепче сжал руки, прижался всем телом вплотную, позволяя члену регента войти внутрь, целиком и полностью. Раньше для этого пришлось бы приложить огромные усилия, балансируя между осторожностью и болью. Сейчас боли не было, только удовольствие, и мысль об этом, хоть и должна была пугать, возбуждала только сильней. Ох, как же он действительно скучал.

Регент подхватил его под колено, закинул ногу себе на спину и, двигаясь дразняще неторопливо, почти полностью выскользнул и снова вошел на всю длину. Гарак обхватил ногами талию регента, уже так привычно — в постоянстве были свои плюсы: например, каждый из них знал, что понравится другому. И знал, как сделать процесс ещё приятней. Двигаясь в темпе, заданном регентом, Гарак разжал объятия и коснулся левой рукой чешуек ирлуна так, чтобы одновременно ощущать движущийся внутри член. Теперь каждый толчок отдавался волной удовольствия не только внутри, но и снаружи.

Статус личного любовника регента обрастал все большими обязанностями. И правами. Гарак улыбнулся.

— И вы… не будете смотреть на это… без меня.

Регент сверкнул зубами в радостной улыбке.

— Не буду. И не собирался.

Конечно, регент врал, сам Гарак сказал бы то же самое, независимо от намерений. Мало ли что и кто говорит в постели. Гарак поймал взгляд и повторил оскал регента, а потом сжал ноги сильнее, заставляя ускориться. Регент сунул ладонь ему под поясницу и прижал к себе крепче, потом рывком наклонил голову и прикусил шейный гребень.

Вот в постели такие порывы были как нельзя кстати. Гарак, не сдержавшись, зашипел, и, освободив обе руки, сжал ягодицы регента, прижимаясь к нему как можно теснее. Трение, жар, скольжение по коже и жёстким волосам, так было даже лучше, чем касаться прута самому. Перед глазами все плыло, поэтому он зажмурился и тоже впился зубами в плечо регента.

Регент рефлекторно прикусил его сильнее и ускорил темп. Больно, но как же приятно. У регента были слишком острые зубы, позже Гарак об этом снова пожалеет. Плевать! Он выдохнул с такой силой, что горло снова заныло, сжал пальцы насколько возможно и позволил ощущениям захлестнуть его с головой.

В реальность его вернули прикосновения и запах. Головокружительно знакомый, сногсшибательно прекрасный. И по нему Гарак тоже скучал. Что же он будет делать, если действительно сможет сбежать от регента?

— Спасибо, ваша непревзойденность. — Он заложил руки за голову и лениво моргнул. — Вы так чётко исполнили мою просьбу.

Регент широким жестом провел ладонью по его животу, размазывая по коже остро пахнущую сперму — их обоих; запахи, смешавшись, кружили голову так, будто секс еще продолжался. Гарак улыбнулся, и тогда регент жадно и хищно облизнул ладонь.

— Это была не просьба, а требование, но я тебя прощаю, — сказал он. — Мне оно понравилось.

Будто есть какая-то разница. Гарак поймал руку регента, слизнул остатки и удовлетворённо кивнул. Почти так же хорошо, как канар, а за чувство опьянения отвечала послеоргазменная слабость.

— Нет, просьба. Я не могу у вас ничего требовать или с чем-нибудь спорить. — Он снова сжал ноги на талии регента, чтобы притянуть его поближе. — Зато с готовностью исполню любой ваш приказ.

— Но ты постоянно споришь и требуешь, — улыбаясь, ответил регент и опустился на Гарака, опираясь на локоть, чтобы не слишком его придавливать. — Я сейчас не в настроении приказывать… но не смей больше мне врать и не смей тащить меня в ванну!

В противоречие словам он мягко погладил Гарака по щеке и отбросил с его лица волосы. И эти условия. Только отъявленный идеалист требует невыполнимого. Регент раскрывался со все новых сторон.

— Никаких ванн. — Гарак потёрся щекой о ладонь регента. Вряд ли тот поцарапается об чешуйки. Как всегда, после секса отчаянно хотелось обняться и нести нежную чушь, ещё более далёкую от реальности, чем разговор в процессе. — Я придумаю что-то другое, тоже неудобное.

Регент все-таки сдвинулся в сторону и улегся на спину.

— Ты слишком изобретательный. Вы, кардассианцы, все такие, — сказал он лениво и обнял Гарака за плечи.

— Мы изобретательны и похотливы. — Гарак высвободился из объятий и приподнялся, опираясь на руки. — Регент, скажите, в вас что, есть часть кардассианской крови?

Кажется, в его взгляде мелькнула обида, но нет. Регент фыркнул, закинул руки за голову и спросил:

— Ты опять со мной флиртуешь? Кажется, слишком поздно для этого. Нет, я чистокровный клингон.

Клингонский снобизм и вера в собственную исключительность иногда раздражали. Периодически они прорывались даже у регента, которого Гарак считал одним из самых цивилизованных представителей расы.

— Быть кардассианцем совсем не оскорбительно, напротив. — Он сдвинулся и снова лёг, но теперь уже так, чтобы использовать грудь регента как подушку. Это было удобно: позволяло видеть лицо и касаться регента руками везде, где захочется. Подсыхающая сперма холодила живот, Гарак загнул край одеяла, чтобы вытереться.

— Не оскорбительно, но ты только что обвинил моих предков в неразборчивости и изменах, — сказал регент, косясь на Гарака. — После терранского ига — это довольно обидное обвинение, особенно для женщин. — Он глубоко вздохнул, поймал руку Гарака и пощекотал большим пальцем ладонь. — Что ты собирался сделать с моими волосами там, в ванне? Помыть?

— Помыть и погладить, мне нравится это ощущение — кардассианские волосы совсем не такие. И баджорские тоже, — рассеянно пояснил Гарак, а потом сжал пальцы из-за щекотки. — Я никогда бы не обвинил ваших предков в неразборчивости: мало ли межрасовых союзов заключалась во времена терранской империи.

Регент шевельнулся, устраиваясь удобнее, и глубоко вздохнул, как будто собираясь дать какой-то длинный, подробный и недовольный ответ. Но не стал. Потянулся, зевнул и сказал, не открывая глаз:

— Можешь расчесать их и заплести в косу, если умеешь.

Невероятное доверие или безразличие, не важно. Важно ловить момент, пока регент не передумал. Гарак мгновенно сел на кровати, вытащил из кармана сложенной на спинке одежды расческу и кивнул.

— Я готов. Ляжете так, чтобы вам было удобнее?

Вместо ответа регент перевернулся на живот и перебрался пониже, устроив голову у Гарака на коленях. Это могло быть очередной проверкой, но Гараку уже давно казалось, что регент просто действует так, как хочет. Самый страшный хищник квадранта. Действительно прирученный, почти, но редкие моменты ярости можно и не считать. Сегодня он был в бешенстве, и даже это окончилось почти благополучно — по сравнению с тем, что могло произойти.

Гарак собрал волосы регента в хвост, пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы и зажмурился.

— Я польщён доверием, — тихо заметил он.

— Я проверяю, достоин ли ты его, — пробормотал регент. Его усы и борода приятно и щекотно касались чувствительной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Конечно, не достоин, какие глупости. — Гарак тихо вздохнул от неожиданной ласки и осуждающе покачал головой. — Но вы можете это позволить.

Расчесывать клингонские волосы оказалось сложно — слишком пушистые. Наверное, единственное мягкое и нежное место этой безумной расы. Пришлось начинать с кончиков, аккуратно разбирая прядь за прядью. Ничего, он совсем не торопился заканчивать этот приятный процесс.

— М-м-м. Могу, — отозвался регент и ощутимо улыбнулся, потом сдержал зевок. Гарак не стал отвечать, только беззвучно усмехнулся и сдвинул уже расчесанную прядь волос, захватил еще одну, провел расческой по спутанным кончикам. Регент тоже молчал. Значит, процесс не доставил ему неудобств. Еще одна прядь, еще… Волосы, уже расчесанные, легко сплелись в косу. Наверняка выйдет неровно, с утра регент все равно ничего не заметит. Гарак огляделся по сторонам в поисках чего-то, что могло подойти для закрепления прически, потом снял со спинки свою одежду и зубами оторвал плотный край подола рубашки. Подойдёт.

Регент мерно дышал, устроив тяжелую голову на коленях. Уснул. Или сделал вид, что уснул, Гарак решил не проверять, просто сидел и поглаживал его по волосам. Из головы не шли слова регента о врагах — главное, что из этих слов можно вынести. Регент не станет препятствовать действиям Гарака по устранению врагов — значит, поимка Киры теперь совершенно в рамках его возможностей. Значит, появился шанс осуществить свою мечту, главное — полностью уничтожить тело, чтобы не пришлось устраивать варварских ритуалов с пожиранием сердец. Значит, сегодняшний вечер был прожит не зря, а все неприятности оправдались.

Гарак осторожно сдвинулся так, чтобы голова регента опустилась на кровать, а потом наклонился, с приоткрытым ртом втягивая воздух. Собственный запах регента кружил голову — яркий, почти звериный запах мускуса, терпкого пота, кожи, спермы и непонятно чего еще. Аромат кардассианской хвои лишь добавлял ему очарования, будто служил выгодным фоном. Регент никогда не согласится. И поэтому никогда об этом не узнает. Гарак встал и отправился в ванную — хотелось принять хотя бы душ. Если регент проснется, он ни за что этого не позволит.


	7. Хищный цветок и нектарница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пытаясь поймать интенданта Киру, Гарак совершает очередную непростительную ошибку, которую Ворф тщательно скрывает от остальных. При этом Ворф поддается своей ревнивой натуре, к несчастью Гарака, у которого появляется еще один повод для мести.

Когда интенданта Киру отвели наконец в камеру, Гарак весь сиял от счастья. Ворф следил за ним краем глаза, пытаясь понять, сомневается ли Гарак в своей победе хотя бы на долю. Нет, не сомневается. Самодовольная улыбка цвела на губах, а в центре чуфы ярко синело пятно. Выбившиеся из гладкой прически пряди красиво обрамляли лицо. Запах его пота сладко щекотал ноздри. Возбуждение, радость, торжество. И никаких сомнений. Тем лучше. И тем хуже.

Отбыв в очередной раз на Эмпок Нор, Гарак самовольно взял корабль, воспользовавшись положением, соврал капитану насчет особого, секретного поручения, загнал корабль в ловушку и погубил бы всю команду, если бы Ворфу не взбрело в голову связаться с ним. Интендант станции сообщил, что Хегх`Мар с Гараком на борту отбыла двадцать девять часов назад — а полет с Кроноса до Эмпок Нор занимал девятнадцать.

Если бы Ворф немедленно не поднял флагман и не прибыл в самый критический момент, Хегх`Мар бы погибла. Ее щиты опустились, а дисрапторы отключились от перегрузки. Неудачный бой. Неудачное решение. Недопустимый риск.

И вранье.

Дверь в каюту свистнула, закрываясь. Ворф скрестил руки на груди, остановившись в проеме; Гарак развернулся к нему.

— Мне нужно знать, — сказал Ворф, внимательно глядя ему в лицо. — Как на Кардассии наказывают провинившихся детей?

— Кардассианские дети очень послушные, у нас совершенная система воспитания, — безмятежно заявил Гарак, продолжая счастливо улыбаться.

Ему очень шла такая улыбка, почти так же, как та приятная и разнеженная, которой Гарак улыбался сразу после секса. Он был так красив, что казалось: достаточно зажмуриться, и очертания его лица отпечатаются огненными штрихами на обратной стороне век. Как если долго смотреть на что-то яркое.

Нет, Гарак все равно не понимал, какой допустил просчет. Будь он клингоном, ему бы уже снесли голову. Ворфу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы представить это как задуманную им самим операцию, и Гарака поздравили, даже похвалили, кто-то обещал выпить в его честь. Но на самом деле он должен знать: цена его триумфа — ноль. Не появись Ворф вовремя, в лучшем случае Гарак барахтался бы один в спасательной капсуле посреди сектора. Напрасно пожертвовав командой корабля.

Не то чтобы Ворф сам не пожертвовал бы ими, если потребовалось, но для этого нужен ощутимый результат, а не просто глупое желание.

— Не верю, — ответил он, продолжая пристально разглядывать Гарака. — Ваше послушание строится на страхе. Как наказывают тех, кто провинился?

Гарак сделал шаг навстречу и наклонил голову, откинув его взглядом с ног до головы.

— Наше послушание строится на неотвратимости наказания и строгости. — Он положил ладони Ворфу на плечи и притянул поближе к себе. — Оставить без ужина, заставить выполнять нелюбимую работу. Или, к примеру, выпороть. Какое вообще это имеет значение?

Удержаться и не прикусить Гараку щеку было довольно трудно. Не поцеловать: кардассианцам нравились поцелуи. Еще прикосновение лбами. Гарак всегда целовался так жадно и ненасытно, требовательно, головокружительно…

Нет. Он должен понять свой просчет и накрепко запомнить.

Ворф осторожно взял Гарака за плечи и с неохотой отстранил.

— Голод не станет наказанием, а работа тебе и без того не нравится, — сказал он. — Остается порка. Клингоны не бьют детей, никогда, но ты и не ребенок. И должен понимать, какую ошибку совершил. Нет, не ошибку. Это почти преступление, то, что ты сделал.

Гарак отступил, высвобождаясь из рук. Недоумение на его лице горело так же ярко, как до того — триумф.

— Я не понимаю, — осторожно заявил он.

Нет, не понимает. Ворф шагнул вперед, снова оказавшись к Гараку вплотную.

— Как на Кардассии наказывают за дезертирство? За приказы, которые приводят к гибели кораблей? — стараясь говорить тихо, спросил он. Так много вопросов Ворф не привык задавать, это было и не нужно, но ему хотелось, чтобы Гарак понял. Очень важно, чтобы он понял. — За операции, которые никто не санкционировал? За вранье вышестоящим офицерам? А?

— Вы сами сказали, что со своими врагами придется разбираться мне. — Гарак даже не пытался скрыть удивление, как будто считал себя полностью невиновным. — Я действовал в рамках указаний.

Гнев было трудно сдерживать, и Ворф не стал. Он оскалился и рявкнул Гараку в лицо:

— Я не приказывал тебе отправляться в погоню за Кирой! Ты подставил под удар весь корабль! Если бы ты сообщил мне о своем плане, я бы… я бы…

Он вдруг понял, что вряд ли одобрил бы любой подобный план, но если б Гарак сообщил о нем сразу перед отлетом… тогда его никто бы не стал обвинять.

— Я бы направил тебе корабль поддержки, и ты бы не оказался в патовой ситуации с опущенными щитами! — закончил Ворф и глубоко вдохнул, потому что воздуха не хватало. — Так что сейчас ты примешь наказание за свою самодеятельность.

— Ничего бы вы не отправили! — Гарак тоже повысил голос, почти перекрикивая Ворфа. — И ничего не разрешили! Кира уже почти сдалась! Она не сумасшедшая клингонка, чтобы умирать вместе с кораблем противника, идя в атаку.

Он и правда не понимал, в чем именно просчитался. Непрошибаемо. Ворф сжал кулаки, наклонился к Гараку и медленно произнес, глядя ему в лицо:

— Нет, разрешил! И отправился бы сам! Как сейчас! И она бы просто расстреляла Хегх`Мар, если бы я не появился вовремя!

— Или нет. Вы не дали шанса узнать, — прошипел Гарак в ответ, щурясь от злости. Еще и недоволен, что ему пришли на выручку! Этого Ворф уже не смог стерпеть, выбросил руку вперед и схватил Гарака за горло.

— Ты ответишь за то, что едва не угробил корабль и экипаж! И что соврал капитану про мой приказ! Не смей прикрываться моим именем для своей мелочной мести!

Гарак зажмурился и вцепился в его запястье.

— Иначе… — Он привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь высвободиться и вдохнуть немного воздуха. — Иначе я бы просто не успел. Потерял… шанс.

Ворф разжал пальцы. Гарак схватился за шею, глядя на него с ненавистью.

— Именно поэтому я и не казню тебя, как сделал бы с любым другим на твоем месте, — ответил он, понизив голос. — Ты выбрал свое наказание, ты его получишь. Порка — это не смертельно… если не переусердствовать.

— Я выполнял свою работу, делал то, что обещал два года назад, даже добился успеха. И я ничего не выбирал.

Гарак говорил сквозь зубы, его лицо потемнело и шло синеватыми пятнами. Сейчас он смотрел на Ворфа исподлобья горящими и темными от бессильной злости глазами. И Ворфу вдруг захотелось — иррационально и неправильно — рассмеяться, обнять его за плечи и сказать, что это была шутка. Нет, нельзя.

— Тогда выберешь сейчас. Или тебя выпорю я, здесь, в моей каюте, сам, своими руками. За то, что ты воспользовался моим именем без разрешения и ради собственной личной мести! Или я попрошу сделать это К'Темока, он очень порадуется такой возможности насолить тебе, и о твоем позоре узнают все и каждый. — Ворф все еще сердился, но гораздо слабее, чем когда прилетел на Негх'Вар спасать ситуацию, делая вид, что сам ее и организовал. Но отступать было невозможно, Гарак должен был встретить последствия своего проступка. — Еще у меня есть шоковые стержни, которыми наказывают провинившихся матросов, а в подвале моего дома — будка агонии! И у тебя есть только такой выбор!

— Все клингоны такие запасливые? А если я выберу последнее? — с вызовом выкрикнул Гарак, хотя страх, мелькнувший в его глазах, ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

— Тогда ты получишь последнее, — твердо ответил Ворф. Нет, если не сделать все как должно, Гарак так ничего и не поймет. Он и сейчас не понимал: или упорствовал, стараясь смягчить наказание, или действительно не разобрался. Давил на жалость. Ворф не знал, сможет ли действительно воспользоваться будкой. Нет, конечно, если придется, он это сделает, но тогда проще будет Гарака казнить. Он все равно вряд ли простит такое — кто бы смог?

— А что будет с Кирой? — Гарак расстегнул броню и со злостью швырнул ее на пол.

— Ее допросят и, скорее всего, казнят. Я могу подарить ее Кардассии, в качестве жеста доброй воли, — ответил Ворф. Он тоже расстегнул шубу — ту самую, из трибблов, — и бросил ее на спинку кресла, потом стянул митенки и пошевелил пальцами. — Это тебя устроит?

Повисла пауза. Гарак задумался, перебирая возможности, почти сразу поморщился, скрестил руки на груди и кивнул.

— Первый вариант.

Ворф кивнул, старательно скрывая облегчение. Выбор был очевиден, и только упрямство Гарака могло все по-настоящему усложнить. Но, видимо, он слишком хотел наказать Киру сам. Остальные варианты лишали его этого шанса так или иначе. Ворф сомневался, что кардассианец смог бы выдержать шоковые стержни, не говоря уж о будке.

Да, так будет гораздо проще. Возможно, Гараку это даже понравится.

Ворф расстегнул ремень и вытянул его из брюк.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он.

Гарак снова поморщился, нервно дернул плечами.

— А если я предпочел бы остаться в одежде?

— Она перепачкается в крови, — ответил Ворф и в подтверждения встряхнул ремнем: тот звякнул металлическими бляшками. — Может, и порвется. У тебя нет на корабле сменной одежды, твои вещи остались на Хегх`Мар и останутся там до конца пути. Решай сам.

Можно приказать Гараку лечь животом на спинку кресла или на кровать. А можно было устроить его у себя на коленях. Ворф склонялся к последнему варианту.

— От Эмпок Нор до Кроноса лететь девятнадцать часов. Ты получишь девятнадцать ударов, — добавил он.

Гарак окинул Ворфа многообещающим взглядом, разулся и снял штаны.

— И в самом деле, зачем мне одежда, если после наказания я вряд ли в ближайшее время смогу ходить?

Ворф прищурился, но отвечать на сарказм не стал. Он не собирался избивать Гарака настолько сильно. Для этого он обошелся бы без ремня. Хватило бы и пары ударов кулаком. Ворф отошел к кровати и сел на край. Гарак не сдвинулся с места, только настороженно следил за его движениями и старательно напускал на себя безразличный вид.

— Теперь ляг ко мне на колени, — приказал Ворф.

Гарак подошёл к кровати и остановился, словно пытаясь заставить себя выполнить приказ. Пальцы заметно дрожали, и он сжал их в кулаки.

— Надо было выбрать второй вариант, — нервно усмехнулся Гарак. — Не пришлось бы делать так много лишних движений.

Ворф, стараясь сделать это незаметно, втянул носом воздух. Сначала ему показалось, что Гарак боится, но он не боялся. Это была злость. Тем приятней будет процесс. Гарак слишком легко переходил от злости к возбуждению, и этим нельзя было не воспользоваться.

— Кто знает, чего именно захотел бы от тебя К'Темок, — ответил Ворф, подняв голову. — Думаю, он был бы рад тебя унизить посильнее.

Гарак наклонился, положил ладони ему на плечи и проникновенно улыбнулся, глядя в глаза сверху вниз.

— А вы совсем не будете получать от наказания удовольствия, так ведь?

Ворф улыбнулся ему в ответ, приподняв верхнюю губу. От Гарака пахло злостью, он был буквально взбешен, только проявлял это не как клингоны. По коже пробежала дрожь предвкушения, острый разряд. Ворф знал, что Гарак сейчас может отреагировать как угодно, может напасть, может ударить, только вот кинжал и дисраптор остались в кобурах, крепившихся к штанинам, а штаны валялись на полу.

— Все зависит только от тебя, — ответил Ворф, не отводя взгляда.

Гарак сжал пальцы сильнее, медленно, словно сделав над собой усилие, разжал их и выпрямился.

— Однажды я найду способ вам отомстить, — тихо прошипел он и улегся животом к нему на колени. Так, как и требовалось.

— Я помню. Ты говорил об этом, — отозвался Ворф и обхватил Гарака левой рукой за торс, прижимая крепче к бедру. Очень захотелось погладить его по заднице, провести пальцами вдоль щели, но Ворф сдержался. Для этого еще будет время. У него оставалась в запасе кое-какая идея. — Раз.

Он хлестнул Гарака по ягодицам сложенным ремнем, не слишком сильно, но ощутимо. Гарак вздрогнул.

— Раз, — повторил он за Ворфом. — Дальше.

Ворф осторожно прижал костяшки пальцев к месту, куда пришелся удар, и мягко провел по немедленно вспухшей коже. Сейчас бы отлично пригодился один из ледяных кубиков для секса, только Ворф, конечно, не взял их с собой на корабль, слишком спешил. Гарак напрягся у него на коленях, и тогда Ворф ударил его второй раз, без предупреждения, и сильнее.

— Два, — сказал он и отложил ремень в сторону, звякнув пряжкой.

Гарак сдавленно выдохнул и шевельнул бедрами, будто пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Два, — твёрдо повторил он.

Ворф облизнул ладонь и снова осторожно коснулся ударенного места. Кожа на ягодицах горела, это чувствовалось даже под пальцами. Он опустил их ниже, едва ощутимо коснувшись чешуек, обрамлявших ажан, а потом замахнулся и сильно, не сдерживаясь шлепнул Гарака ладонью. Руку почти обожгло, и это было приятно.

— Три, — сказал Ворф низким голосом.

В ответ Гарак вцепился ему в ногу и промолчал: боялся, что голос сорвется, наверное. Ворф, медленно ведя звенящей после удара рукой, приподнял на нем рубашку и погладил по спине. Мышцы под пальцами напряженно, до дрожи, сводило.

Тогда Ворф подобрал ремень и примерился.

— Четыре, — сказал он и крепко хлестнул Гарака по пояснице, рассадив кожу в кровь. Тот коротко всхлипнул и замер; кажется, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы уменьшить боль.

Ворф наклонил голову и принюхался, ловя сладковатый знакомый запах. Почти как в первый раз, только Гараку не нужно больше носить ошейник. Он наклонился ниже и слизнул капли крови, выступившие из ссадины, пощекотал кожу языком. Гарак тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, когда к нему прикасались. Поддавшись неосознанному порыву, Ворф потерся о спину щекой и тут же отстранился.

Потом занес руку и коротко, почти без замаха хлестнул Гарака по бедрам.

— Пять.

Гарак упрямо и напряженно молчал. Ворф опустил ремень на кровать и провел кончиками пальцев вдоль гребня, тянувшегося по спине. Самые крупные и грубые чешуйки на всем теле, самые нечувствительные. Над копчиком гребень разделялся на два потоньше: они растекались в стороны над ягодицами и соединялись с боковыми гребнями, более нежными. Весь Гарак был расчерчен ими. От него оглушительно пахло, Ворф облизнул палец и провел по спине, счищая подсохшую кровь со ссадин. Опустил ладонь на ягодицу, крепко сжал, потом снова замахнулся и шлепнул. Ремень не позволит почувствовать настоящую отдачу от удара.

— Шесть, — сказал он низко, почти рыча.

Гарак снова сжал пальцы, ногтями царапая кожу на ноге. Ворф зажмурился от неожиданной и такой приятной боли. Он снова погладил Гарака по заднице, потом сунул пальцы между ягодиц и ниже, к промежности. Чешуйки ощутимо припухли, Ворф мягко пощекотал слишком влажные складки и нырнул пальцами глубже. Кардассианцы. Как же легко их возбудить.

— М-м-м, а тебе это нравится, — сказал он, поднес руку к губам и слизнул смазку.

— Это вам так хотелось бы думать. — Гарак говорил торопливо и задыхаясь, голос срывался на шипение. Верный знак. — Тринадцать. Осталось тринадцать ударов. Вы будете продолжать?

Ворф усмехнулся.

— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я продолжал? — спросил он. — Ладонью или ремнем?

— Мне бы хотелось… Чтобы все закончилось побыстрее. — Гарак мотнул головой, убирая лезущие в лицо волосы. — Вы нарочно все затягиваете. Ваш охранник делал бы так же? Стоило выбрать его?

О, Гарак был восхитительно зол и восхитительно же возбужден. Ворф шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее: ширинка слишком неприятно врезалась в пах, член упирался в плотную, неуступчивую ткань. Нужно было хотя бы расстегнуться, но Гарак воспримет это как свою победу. Нет уж.

— К'Темок вряд ли бы стал пороть тебя ремнем или рукой. Взял бы электрический хлыст, тогда ты и правда нескоро бы смог встать на ноги, — ответил Ворф, примерился и мягко, почти ласково хлопнул Гарака по ягодицам. Потом, не отстраняя ладони, с усилием опустил ее ниже и сжал пальцы. — Семь.

Гарак, как будто против собственной воли, подался навстречу руке.

— Зато… Он сделал бы это быстрее.

Ворф коротко рассмеялся, поглаживая его по ягодице. Следы ударов под пальцами ощущались выпуклыми и горячими; Ворф легонько ущипнул Гарака, и тот, вздрогнув, заерзал.

— Нет. Он бы тоже постарался затянуть процесс. Сполна насладился бы твоим унижением, а ты молил бы его о пощаде. — Он снова коснулся разгоряченных, влажных и одуряюще пахнущих чешуек, ввел внутрь большой палец и помассировал плотное, шероховатое основание члена. Гарак дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться от ласки. — Хочешь еще?

— Двенадцать, — севшим голосом произнес Гарак. Процесс возбуждал его, Ворф не сомневался — слишком много смазки, — но ему явно не хотелось этого признавать.

Пальцы просто нельзя было не облизнуть. Ворф зажмурился, наслаждаясь запахом и кисло-сладким дурманящим вкусом, и, не открывая глаз, нащупал лежащий рядом ремень.

— Восемь, — сказал он и хлестко, сильно ударил.

Гарак сдавленно вскрикнул и дёрнулся так, что слетел бы на пол, если бы Ворф не держал его.

— Одиннадцать, — прошипел он и мстительно заехал Ворфу локтем в бок.

Удар оказался неожиданно сильным, Ворф хмыкнул, обхватил Гарака покрепче и почти немедленно хлестнул его еще раз, даже сильнее. И тут же опустил ремень на покрывало. Гарак сипло дышал сквозь зубы. Его кожу рассекло до крови, которая на серой коже выглядела почти черной. Ягодицы пересекали вспухшие синеватые полосы с пятнами от бляшек. Ворф мягко прижал к ним ладонь, но гладить не стал. Будет слишком больно.

— Девять. Половина, — сказал он. — Сейчас я дам тебе немного передохнуть.

Гарак резко мотнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли пытаясь заставить Ворфа продолжить.

— Десять — это не половина, — прошептал он.

— Сорок семь процентов, почти половина, — отозвался Ворф. Теперь, спустя несколько минут, можно было провести пальцами по воспаленной коже. Гарак снова вздрогнул от прикосновений, но уже не пытался вырваться, Ворф, опустив руку ниже, погладил его по бедру, влажному от смазки. — Тебя самого так наказывали?

— Нет. Мои родители считали меня послушным ребёнком, — ответил Гарак и зашевелился, но тут же зашипел от боли и замер.

Ворф и сам шевельнулся, пытаясь поудобнее устроить член, болезненно упиравшийся в ширинку.

— Но ты просто умело выкручивался. Не верю, что ты был послушным, — сказал он и, опустив голову, слизнул со спины крупинки подсохшей крови. Провел с нажимом, чтобы кровь снова выступила, потом, не удержавшись, легонько прикусил. — Ты наверняка подставлял других. Их наказывали за тебя.

Голова кружилась от запаха, от возбуждения, от ощущения почти полного контроля. Ворф облизнул губы и мазнул пальцами по влажным чешуйкам входа, потом неторопливо ввел их внутрь, поглубже, и пошевелил.

— Я был очень послушным, — пробормотал Гарак, задыхаясь то ли от возбуждения, то ли от боли, то ли от одного и другого разом. — Так вы… Планируете меня трахнуть? Как жаль, что не получится.

— Не получится? — переспросил Ворф, поглаживая скользкие и горячие внутренние стенки ажана. — Действительно, жаль.

Он усилил нажим, массируя основание члена — именно оно у Гарака было самым чувствительным местом, он даже дрочил не как все, не двигал рукой вверх-вниз, как делал бы клингон, а вращал кистью из стороны в сторону. Гарак заерзал, пытаясь отодвинуться, хотя бы уменьшить нажим, Ворф сжал его крепче и ускорил движения. Тот снова болезненно зашипел сквозь зубы, но произнес с явной усмешкой:

— Ну… Довести меня до оргазма вы сможете. Остальное — не мои проблемы.

— Меня это устроит, — пробормотал Ворф и подавил желание потереться головкой о живот Гарака. Насмешки, отличный способ скрыть отчаяние. Он освободил руку и снова взял ремень скользкими от смазки пальцами. — Продолжим. Ты достаточно отдохнул.

— О, ну вы не давали мне передышки, — выдохнул Гарак, снова замер, будто стараясь расслабиться, а на самом деле лишь напрягаясь сильнее. Ворф без предупреждения стегнул его по заднице. Удар отдался в паху, в мошонке болезненно потянуло, и Ворф все-таки прижал Гарака к себе, так, чтобы член уперся ему в живот.

— Десять, — выдохнул он. Гарак дернулся, прикусил ладонь, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

На этот раз кровь потекла по рассеченной коже тонкими темными струйками. Ворф глубоко втянул носом воздух, наклонился и потерся о ягодицу Гарака щекой, слизнул сладковато пахнущую жидкость. Невероятно хотелось выебать его без всяких церемоний, прекратить порку и заняться тем, что им обоим понравится гораздо больше. Ворф глухо зарычал, выпрямился и хлестнул Гарака еще раз, сильно и безжалостно.

— Одиннадцать, — произнес он медленно и внятно, и осторожно опустил ремень на кровать.

— И… — Гарак запнулся, оперся ладонью о край кровати, повернул голову, насколько это было возможно в его положении. — Вы все еще помните, зачем это начиналось?

Ворф быстро повернул голову, встречая взгляд Гарака — затуманенный, мутный, от боли или от возбуждения, сложно было понять.

— Да, — громко ответил он, радуясь про себя, что может говорить ровно и без хрипа. — Это наказание за твой проступок. За то, что ты самовольно, прикрывшись моим именем, едва не пожертвовал кораблем и командой!

Закончив фразу, Ворф глубоко вдохнул, потому что воздуха не хватало. Он погладил Гарака по исхлестанной заднице и снова запустил пальцы ему в ажан. Даже если он откажется трахаться после порки, можно будет просто подрочить при нем. Гараку это понравится.

— Да? — Тот попытался рассмеяться, но смех получился больше похожим на хрип. Голос срывался, его самого трясло, дрожь отдавалась у Ворфа во всем теле. — То, что вы делаете — положительное подкрепление.

Гарак, уже не сдерживаясь, подался навстречу пальцам, двинул бедрами из стороны в сторону.

— Так значит, тебе это нравится, — отозвался Ворф. Он старался сдерживать желание облизнуть губы, на которых оставались следы крови, и еще много других приятных желаний. Убрал руку и, повертев кистью, внимательно рассмотрел блестящие от смазки пальцы. Поднес их к губам. — Если хочешь, можешь подрочить себе, пока я не закончу. Двенадцать.

Он облизнул ладонь и звонко, с оттяжкой шлепнул Гарака по заднице. Тот мотнул головой и обессиленно опустился обратно. Жаль. Ворф уже представил себе, как это будет выглядеть и ощущаться. И пахнуть.

— Семь, — сказал Гарак после паузы, будто пытался вспомнить, сколько ему осталось получить. — Так мало.

Руку глухо жгло после удара. Ворф решил: так будет правильно, он тоже должен чувствовать эту боль, раз он ее причиняет. Гарак все равно не понимает, за что его наказывают, так пусть это и не будет наказанием. Прижав горячую ладонь к такой же горячей и влажной от крови ягодице, Ворф набрал полную грудь воздуха и ударил снова, мягким, обманчиво коротким движением.

— Тринадцать.

Член Гарака слабо, но ощутимо упирался в бедро, хотя наружу выглянул, наверное, только кончик. Гараку было трудно себя контролировать — мешали боль и необходимость ее терпеть. Ворф опустил руку ниже и провел пальцами вдоль скользкого и влажного ствола вглубь.

— Не так уж мало. Ну же, ты же этого хочешь, — добавил он и сжал член между костяшками пальцев.

— Не хочу, — сорвавшимся голосом ответил Гарак. — Я не стану этого делать и… был бы благодарен, если вы вернетесь к наказанию.

Он снова толкнулся бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, и тут же вздрогнул от боли. И удовольствия. Какой, должно быть, яркий был контраст. Ясное дело, он врал, что не хочет. Ему очень хотелось, смазки было так много, что она стекала по коже, а пальцы все время соскальзывали.

— Не хочешь, — повторил Ворф, нащупывая чувствительное основание. — Конечно, не хочешь. А так?

Он прижал пальцы к шершавым, очень мелким чешуйкам, обрамлявшим член у самого корня, таким неожиданным внутри, осторожно потер, и Гарак дернулся. Его член выскользнул наружу, обдав Ворфа дурманящим ароматом, и ткнулся в штанину.

— Пожалуйста, регент. Хочу, но не могу. Я уже жалею, что не выбрал четвертое. — Гарак снова оперся на руки и приподнялся. — Вы… жестокое божество.

Он понятия не имел, насколько жестокое. Ворф повращал пальцем, прижал его крепче, Гарак заерзал, прижимаясь членом к бедру. Штанина от его смазки промокла насквозь.

— Пожалуйста — что? Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Ворф, слегка ускорив движения.

— Будто вам это важно… — Гарак сдвинулся так, чтобы его член уперся Ворфу в пах. Пришлось набрать полную грудь воздуха и задержать дыхание, чтобы не дернуться, не расстегнуть ширинку немедленно. Не взять в руку два члена сразу и не подрочить вот так. — Семь… нет, шесть, шесть ударов. Я помню.

— Я могу прекратить порку и трахнуть тебя немедленно. Могу продолжить наказание. Что ты выберешь? — спросил Ворф, поглаживая основание подушечкой большого пальца, мягко и неторопливо, чтобы Гарак не кончил раньше времени. Тот снова заерзал, прижимаясь к члену слишком крепко. Нет, невозможно выдержать! Ворф наклонился назад и, выпустив Гарака из хватки, торопливо расстегнул ширинку левой рукой.

— Прекратите навсегда? — Гарак тут же потерся своим мокрым, скользким членом о его головку. Ворф стиснул зубы. — Тогда глоток бладвейна и первое.

— Навсегда, — кивнул Ворф, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело поспешным отступлением. — Но с одним условием. Я хочу поставить на тебе метку… потом. Это не будет слишком больно. И долго. Ты согласен?

Гарак замолк на секунду, а потом неожиданно резво вывернулся из рук, соскользнул на пол и встал перед ним на колени.

— Повысим ставки. — Он посмотрел Ворфу в глаза и улыбнулся, положив руки ему на бедра. — Если вы кончите первым, никакой метки не будет.

Во взгляде Гарака горело что-то новое, не торжество, не радость, не страх, а что-то среднее, взрывчатая смесь эмоций. Ровная блестящая прядь свисала на лицо, перечеркивая его пополам, поперек улыбки. Гарак крепко сжимал пальцы, впиваясь в бедра ногтями, но сквозь плотную ткань штанин прикосновение ощущалась смутно и почти приятно.

Ворф на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Что ж, состязание — это честно, это вызов, а он был уверен в собственных силах.

— Если ты кончишь первым, ты не проронишь ни звука, пока я буду ее ставить, и не станешь жаловаться потом, — ответил он и начал расстегивать броню. Хотелось содрать ее с себя побыстрее, но Ворф старался делать это неторопливо и спокойно, чтобы ослабить возбуждение.

— Тогда очень кстати, что следы от ваших ударов будут меня отвлекать. — Гарак поднялся на ноги, нетерпеливо потянул уже расстегнутую броню. — И чем дольше вы тянете, тем проще мне будет сдержаться.

Ворф стащил броню через голову и отбросил в сторону; бляшки громко звякнули. Гарак тут же схватил рубашку за подол и сдернул ее следом, едва не порвав по шву, холодные пальцы мазнули по коже. Ворф старался сосредоточиться на дыхании, вдох, выдох, медленный, мерный темп.

— Я могу трахнуть тебя так, чтобы не отвлекали. Если ты ляжешь животом на край кровати, я выебу тебя со всей осторожностью, — сказал он, скаля в улыбке зубы.

Гарак наклонился ниже и привычным жестом запустил пальцы в его волосы.

— Ищете лёгких для себя путей? Как мелочно! Нет, это я решу, в какой позе мы займёмся сексом. Ведь вы от этого ничего не теряете.

Попытки контроля даже в той ситуации, когда это невозможно, в этом весь Гарак. Сейчас он скалил свои белоснежные плоские зубы, глядя Ворфу прямо в лицо — если не знать, можно подумать, что именно он управляет ситуацией. И никто, никогда не поднимал на него руку. Тем более по веской причине. Ворф раздвинул губы шире, не отводя взгляда, и схватил Гарака за талию, зацепив пальцами ссадины на пояснице.

— Значит, ты хочешь так? Пускай, — отозвался он, понизив голос. — Давай, я жду.

Гарак вздрогнул от боли и зло прищурился.

— Спасибо за помощь, чем больнее, тем проще будет сдержаться. — Он сильнее нажал на плечи Ворфа, заставляя его опуститься на постель. — А ещё мы не обговорили условия. Я могу просто вам отсосать. И тогда уже точно одержу победу.

Ворф рванул Гарака к себе и поднял голову, едва не коснувшись губами его подбородка. Очень хотелось цапнуть его за гребень, и он это сделал, коротко и быстро. Гарак запоздало отдернул голову.

— Условия! — выдохнул Ворф, продолжая судорожно скалиться. Возбуждение только усиливалось. — Я просто не дам тебе это сделать. Трахаемся, значит трахаемся.

Гарак забрался на кровать и, опираясь о постель руками, уселся к Ворфу на бедра. Надо же, он умел терпеть боль ради победы.

— Регент… — Гарак прижался мокрыми, горячими чешуйками ажана к его члену и замер, потом двинулся вперед медленным дразнящим движением. Ворф глубоко вдохнул, не сводя с него глаз. — Если б вы знали, как я вас иногда ненавижу.

— Только иногда? — спросил Ворф. Маленький смертоносный хищник, вот кто такой Гарак. И он совсем не понимал, что именно сделал не так, смешной кардассианец, который ни во что не ставит клингонов. Штаны мешали, и Ворф, слегка приподняв бедра, одной рукой стянул их ниже. — Мне казалось, ты ненавидишь меня всегда. Так я смог завоевать твое сердце?

Гарак снова потерся о его член твердыми, но скользкими чешуйками, и в паху болезненно потянуло. Ворф поймал Гарака за бедро и сжал, чтобы тот не слишком дергался.

— Сердце? — Гарак усмехнулся, приподнялся, сжимая член Ворфа, прижал к своему, а затем сдвинулся, одним движением позволив ему скрыться внутри ажана. В глазах на секунду потемнело. Слишком резко, но как же приятно. — У кардассианцев нет сердца, ваша непревзойденность. Лишь ум, рассудок и преданность родине. Вам, как правителю, я предан всецело.

— Нет, — выдохнул Ворф, старательно не жмурясь, хотя очень хотелось. Гарак напрягся, сжимая головку — наверняка нарочно, пришлось прикусить язык, хотя боль вышла слишком слабой, чтобы отвлечься от ощущений. — Ты не предан мне… иначе бы не использовал мое имя для личных целей.

Он дернул Гарака к себе, мягко, чтобы войти глубже, но не причинить ему лишней боли. Теперь главное было сделать так, чтобы он не сдержался. Ворф провел рукой вдоль бедра выше и обхватил основание члена. Осторожно сжал и начал поглаживать подушечкой большого пальца.

Гарак тихо зашипел, двинулся навстречу пальцам, потом обратно, снова и снова, скользя горячими чешуйками ажана по члену Ворфа.

— Вы… Не верите в мою преданность. — Он рассмеялся, наклонился ниже, упираясь лбом о лоб Ворфа, пытаясь сфокусироваться на его глазах, но взгляд плыл, как у пьяного. — Зачем тогда вам моё сердце?

Ворф непроизвольно облизнул губы и свободной рукой обнял Гарака за шею. Он старался концентрироваться на чем-то далеком от секса, не на приятном тепле, влаге и давлении, не на движениях… движениях! Гарака. Нет, нет, нет, надо сдерживаться. Он должен. Нужно, чтобы Гарак проиграл, обязательно. Но вопрос… вопрос про сердце оказался слишком неожиданным.

— Н… не знаю. — Ворф растерялся, и потому разозлился. С ним такого почти никогда не бывало. — Не задавай глупых вопросов!

Гарак зажмурился и ускорил темп, то ли пытаясь заставить своего соперника сдаться первым, то ли стараясь причинить себе боль. Плотное, дурманящее тепло с каждым движением поднималось из паха в живот и выше, к горлу. Гарак молча усмехнулся и поцеловал Ворфа. Он ответил на поцелуй, прижал Гарака к себе изо всех сил, сунул язык поглубже. Воздуха не хватало, пришлось отстраниться. Гарак тоже задыхался, на его лбу и скулах голубели предательские пятна. Он тоже был на грани. Прекрасно.

Ворф пытался справиться с дыханием. Гарак ерзал на его члене, двигая бедрами из стороны в сторону. Старался изо всех сил. Мошонка болезненно сжалась — еще немного, и сдержаться не выйдет. Нельзя было ждать. Ворф дернул Гарака к себе, целуя, пальцы почти автоматически поглаживали шершавые, но сейчас залитые влагой чешуйки у основания его члена. В памяти вдруг всплыло кое-что, и Ворф, наклонив голову, прикусил Гараку шейный гребень, ту самую чешуйку, которая сейчас казалась почти совершенно синей.

Это стало последней каплей. Гарак хрипло, со стоном выдохнул, сжался, а потом задрожал. Отстранившись, Ворф успел заметить, как из раздвоенного кончика ровно и почти бесконечно долго брызжет голубоватая струйка; впервые он наблюдал, как именно это происходит. Путаясь в волосах, сперма влажно и горячо потекла по животу вниз. Гарак дрожал всем телом, из последних сил прижимаясь бедрами, и Ворф не стал дальше сдерживаться. Он зарычал и толкнулся как можно глубже, голову захлестнуло горячей и красной волной, но все-таки сквозь дурманящий жар Ворф чувствовал, как его собственная сперма пульсирующими толчками наполняет Гарака до самых краев. Знал, что Гарак тоже это чувствует. И что ему нравится. Нравится. Очень нравится.

— Ты говорил… глоток бладвейна? — негромко спросил Ворф, когда дыхание пришло в норму. Гарак продолжал вздрагивать, но теперь, наверное, из-за ссадин на заднице и спине. — Все еще хочешь выпить?

Гарак молча и обреченно помотал головой. Ворф осторожно взял его за плечи и немного отстранил, заглянул в лицо. Гарак отводил взгляд, ему явно не нравилась идея о метке. Конечно, не нравилась. Он наверняка думал, что это какое-то клеймо, которое ставят каленым железом.

— Ложись на живот, — сказал Ворф твердо, нахмурив брови. — И не дергайся.

Гарак поднялся на колени, сдвинулся подальше, старательно не морщась от боли. Он опустился на постель, положил голову на скрещенные руки и искоса поглядел на Ворфа.

— Значит, вы запоминали все слабые места. А я ведь почти победил. — Он улыбался. Слабо, настороженно, совсем неубедительно. Конечно, ему ведь больно, и он ожидает новой боли.

Кардассианцы не тренируют у детей наблюдательность. Клингон бы сразу заметил, что на тумбочке у кровати лежит дермальный регенератор. Ворф усмехнулся, подобрал прибор так, чтобы Гарак не рассмотрел толком, что в руке, и, с силой опираясь коленом о постель, угрожающе склонился над ним.

— Сейчас. Потерпи, — сказал он, старательно сдерживая улыбку. Гарак напрягся, и тогда Ворф включил регенератор.

Гарак замер и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Иногда я вас не ненавижу. Странное ощущение.

Ворф медленно вел регенератором по спине вниз, и его голубоватый луч как будто стирал синяки и царапины, оставляя только подсохшую кровь. Ягодицы он решил обработать в последнюю очередь: вспухшие темно-серые полосы, пересекавшие их, выглядели даже красиво. А еще Гарака это возбуждало, значит, когда-нибудь можно попробовать повторить.

Залечив очередной кровоподтек, Ворф хмыкнул и сказал:

— Надо же, ты снова об этом говоришь. Тебе так понравилась порка?

— А давайте я скажу, что понравилась, и вы перестанете рассматривать её, как вариант наказания. — Гарак расслабленно расправил плечи. — Так вы с самого начала планировали поставить эту метку…

— Да, я думал об этом, — признал Ворф и начал обрабатывать ягодицы. Гарак расслабленно задышал, Ворф, не удержавшись, наклонился и слизнул с одной из оставшихся ссадин засохшую кровь. — Что насчет наказаний… значит, вместо прелюдии можно тебя выпороть. Как-нибудь.

Он усмехнулся, зная, что Гарак немедленно начнет протестовать. И тот, конечно, возмущенно привстал, вскинул голову, но сразу же бессильно опустился на постель.

— Вы обещали прекратить навсегда. Это… слишком унизительно.

— Тебе и унижение понравилось, — ответил Ворф, убрал последний синяк и выключил регенератор. Усмехнувшись, он тут же добавил: — Хорошо. Я не стану больше этого делать. Но ты проиграл и потому примешь метку немедленно.

Он слез с кровати и взял со стола плазменную горелку, иглу и два незамкнутых металлических кольца. Знак дома Могха, который он специально приказал сделать как раз для этого случая, лежал в кармане полуспущенных брюк.

Гарак быстро сел на кровати, придвинулся к спинке, обхватив колени руками.

— Я не готов, — торопливо произнес он, следя за руками Ворфа потемневшими от страха глазами. — Вы даже не сказали, что это.

Чтобы не выронить, Ворф надел кольца на мизинец, перехватил иглу поудобнее и показал Гараку.

— Это игла. А это, — он поднял вторую руку, — плазменная горелка, чтобы продезинфицировать и раскалить острие. Я не стану ждать, пока ты будешь готов. Ложись на спину и не дергайся, чтобы я не проколол тебе кое-что важное!

— Тогда вам стоит достать бладвейн. Вы ведь не обзавелись канаром на станции? — Гарак встал с кровати и отошел в сторону, подальше от Ворфа, но страха в его взгляде поубавилось. Зря. — Я вам безмерно доверяю. И я не буду жаловаться… потом. Сейчас еще можно.

Ворф закатил глаза. Чего еще можно было ждать от кардассианца? Он подтянул и застегнул спадающие брюки, сунул горелку в карман, а иглу вколол в плотную ткань брючного пояса. Бладвейн, значит. А потом — сеанс откровенности от Гарака, которого развезет от половины кружки. Что ж, как раз в этот момент Гарака можно будет выставить. Пусть идет пить с командой, они-то его поздравят. И не поверят его болтовне, посмеются разве что.

Ворф вернулся к столу, откупорил одну из бутылок, оставленных там денщиком на всякий случай, и разлил по кружкам.

— Тогда иди сюда и пей, — сказал он. — Я не собираюсь носить тебе выпивку сегодня.

Гарак подошёл к столу, взял кружку с бладвейном и после паузы, как будто не сразу решившись, спросил:

— Вы до сих пор злы на меня? Поэтому так резко перешли от секса к делу?

Ворф никогда бы не признал вслух, что ему неприятно злиться на Гарака. Злиться всегда было приятно, гнев освобождал и помогал проявлять самые лучшие клингонские качества. Но с Гараком любая злость превращалась в фарс. Постоянно приходилось себя контролировать, а логичные и привычные действия оборачивались чем-то прямо противоположным.

Он поднял свою кружку и угрюмо произнес:

— Нет. Не знаю. Да.

— Поэтому вы меня даже не обняли. Знаете, это большее наказание, чем порка. — Гарак сделал глоток бладвейна, потом, подумав, отпил половину кружки и поставил остаток на стол. — Я готов.

Такого Ворф точно не ожидал и потому ненадолго растерялся. Объятия? Это так важно? Нет, Гарак говорил, что кардассианцам нравится обниматься после секса, но Ворф не считал это обязательным. Он осушил кружку, выдохнул и пожал плечами. Не стоило сейчас идти на эту уступку, Гарак так и не понял, за что его наказали, наказание тоже превратилось в неизвестно что… но с этим уже ничего не поделать. Пусть.

— Не уверен, что тебе захочется этого после. Иди сюда, — сказал Ворф и сделал шаг вперед.

Гарак рассмеялся и шагнул навстречу. Ворф обнял его, жмурясь.

— Вы снова ошиблись. Мне захочется в любом случае.

— Не объявляй о победе, не закончив бой. Ты будешь очень недоволен, — пробормотал Ворф.

Он наклонил голову и поцеловал Гарака, стараясь сделать это понежнее. Тот обнял его за шею, крепко прижал к себе, счастливо улыбаясь. Ворф отстранился, держа Гарака за плечи. Так и есть, алкоголь ударил ему в голову: глаза блестели, на скулах и лбу снова проступил голубоватый румянец, губы после поцелуя красиво потемнели. Как же он сейчас разозлится — снова, и станет еще красивее.

— А теперь ложись на кровать, — сказал Ворф. — На спину, как я и просил. И не дергайся, иначе будет только хуже. Чтобы мне не пришлось тебя держать.

— Зачем ложиться? — Гарак сделал шаг в сторону и выпрямил спину. — Я могу постоять и так.

А еще он не догадывался, куда именно Ворф собирался прицепить метку.

— Стоя ты не выдержишь и дернешься, и я пораню тебя, — ответил он, произнося слова медленно, чтобы Гарак хотя бы так смог его понять. — Ляг, пока я сам тебя не уложил!

Тот развел руками, подошел к кровати и упал навзничь на постель. Вероятно, это причинило боль — Гарак поморщился, но тут же сделал равнодушное лицо, заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза.

Ворф тоже забрался на кровать. Нужно было как-то придержать Гарака, который все равно станет дергаться и вырываться: а кто на его месте не стал? — и потому Ворф уселся верхом прямо ему на ноги, прижав их к постели. Регенератор лежал тут же, рядом, прямо под рукой. Отлично. Ворф вытащил горелку, кольца и бляшку, на которой под выгравированным символом дома Могха скрывалась крохотная сенсорная панель.

Гарак открыл глаза и удивленно моргнул. Ворф сказал:

— Лежи смирно, и больно не будет.

Потом взял иглу, перехватил поудобнее и начал нагревать острие на горелке.

В этот момент Гарак, кажется, понял серьезность угрозы. На его лице проступил настоящий, неподдельный страх.

— Знаете, регент, — он попробовал отодвинуться хоть немного, но Ворф, конечно, не дал этого сделать, — есть более цивилизованные способы. Я согласен на любой.

Кончик иглы раскалился докрасна, и держать ее было не слишком приятно, но терпимо. Ворф наклонился ниже, выбирая самую удобную точку. Чуть ниже — и бляшка будет слишком мешать, чуть выше — кожа окажется слишком толстой, кольцо не наденется.

Перед тем, как реализовать свой замысел, Ворф просмотрел много материалов про кардассианский генитальный пирсинг. И узнал много интересных вещей. Например, что он добавляет удовольствия при сексе. Стимулирует эрогенные точки. Гарак просто не знал, что приятного его ждет гораздо больше, достаточно немного потерпеть вначале.

Не обращая внимания на пока еще слабые протесты, Ворф крепко сжал пальцами левой руки губу ажана, оттянул ее и быстрым движением проколол.

— Вы! Какого…

Гарак замер, задохнувшись от боли, потом просто заорал и попытался вывернуться из-под Ворфа. Теперь надо было действовать быстро. Ворф прогрел одно из колец горелкой, нацепил на него бляшку — так, чтобы она оказалась гербом наружу, — и вдел кольцо в пробитое отверстие. Сжал кольцо пальцами и тут же, не глядя нащупав регенератор, включил его и поднес к ране.

Гарак прекратил бесплодные попытки вырваться, приподнялся, опираясь на локти. Его взгляд перебегал с лица Ворфа на его руки и обратно, торопливо, как будто Гарак боялся смотреть на результат.

— Всё? — с неприязнью спросил он. — Это ваша метка?

— Да, это она, — не поднимая головы, ответил Ворф. Злобный взгляд ощущался на коже слабым покалыванием. Если бы Гарак умел жечь своих врагов одними глазами, то Ворф бы уже сгорел дотла. — Но пока не все. Я не закончил. Еще второе кольцо, с другой стороны.

Он выпрямился и снова включил горелку, чтобы нагреть иглу. Гарак застонал, обессиленно опускаясь на постель.

— За что? Это хуже ошейника. Я не буду потом жаловаться, объясните сейчас!

На самом деле Ворф бы ни за что не признался, даже Гараку, что причина в ревности. Бляшка будет висеть именно там, где сильнее всего помешает заняться с кем-то сексом, а открыть ее сможет только он сам.

— Мне так хочется, только и всего, — бросил Ворф, критически оглядел иглу и еще раз поднес ее к горелке. — Достаточно веская причина в моем случае.

Игла раскалилась достаточно и обжигала пальцы. Нужно было немедленно пробить вторую дырку.

— Я! Не! Хочу! — Гарак скривился, прикрывая ажан ладонью. — Это больно!

Ворф угрожающе прищурился. Металл жег пальцы, но это было не главное. Гараку обязательно нужно было все усложнить.

— Если мне придется хватать тебя за руки, то я ткну иглой наугад! — рявкнул Ворф. — Ну!

Гарак нехотя убрал ладонь. Пальцы дрожали, то ли от злости, то ли от ожидания боли. Он завёл руки за спину и зажмурился.

— Бывают, вы знаете, нормальные хирургические инструменты.

— Воин должен уметь терпеть боль, — ответил Ворф. Игла остыла, стоило бы нагреть металл, но не хотелось ждать: Гарак опять передумает и придется применять силу. Ворф быстро оттянул вторую губу и проткнул ее уверенным движением.

— Какой я вам воин, тупой зашоренный кретин! — взвыл Гарак, изо всех сил стараясь лежать смирно.

Ворф коротко рассмеялся, прогрел кольцо на горелке и вдел его в отверстие. Теперь дело осталось за самым главным: нацепить на него бляшку. Сенсорный элемент определит, что оба ушка застегнуты, и автоматически припаяет их к кольцам.

— Стоило выпить еще немного, ты ругаешься слишком слабо, — сказал Ворф. — Теперь не дергайся, иначе бляшка может неправильно среагировать, и ты пострадаешь.

Быстрым движением он вдел дужку в ушко и сжал кольцо. Бляшка мгновенно зашипела и тут же тонко звякнула, прикрепляясь на место. Гарак не двигался, тяжело дыша. Ну конечно, ему больно, но сейчас все закончится. Ворф поднес к ране регенератор. Гарак судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Кончик его члена, который обычно слегка выглядывал между складок, теперь скрывался за крохотным металлическим щитом с гербом. Вряд ли у Гарака получится потрахаться, не сняв устройство. Ворф усмехнулся, выпрямился и сказал:

— А теперь — все.

Гарак коснулся метки. Сначала кончиками пальцев, словно подсознательно боялся, что боль снова вернётся. Потом аккуратно исследовал места проколов.

— Отпустите меня, — сдавленным голосом произнес он, не глядя на Ворфа. — Теперь мне не хочется обниматься.

— Видишь, я был прав. Выпей бладвейна и можешь идти, — ответил Ворф и слез с Гарака. Встав с кровати, он отошел к столу и наполнил кружки. — Не пробуй ее снять. Метка может неправильно среагировать.

— Пить я тоже не хочу. — Гарак сел на кровати, согнулся, рассматривая бляшку. — Собственность Дома Могха, так я понимаю? Я не смогу нормально жить, не снимая ее.

На перевязи, брошенной на спинку кресла, был тот же герб. Ворф взял свою кружку, без улыбки посмотрел на Гарака и ответил:

— Сможешь. Это не ошейник. Снять ее могу только я — так, чтобы тебе что-нибудь случайно не оторвало.

— Неделями жить даже без дрочки? Вы считаете это нормальной жизнью? Регент, я не живу сражениями, я не хочу сублимировать в размахивание железяками!

Гарак встал, приподнялся на цыпочки и слегка подпрыгнул — видимо, проверял, как метка ощущается в движении. Как ни странно, она смотрелась на Гараке красиво. Как боевое украшение. Ворф наклонил голову: Гарак продолжал злиться, его взгляд снова обжигал, на этот раз холодом. И все же то, что он сказал, имело смысл. О дрочке Ворф почему-то не подумал.

— Теперь я не стану забывать о тебе так надолго, — сообщил он торжественно. — Обещаю приходить к тебе по первому зову.

— Я буду приходить на ваши совещания по утрам, — Гарак зло прищурился и усмехнулся. — Ваше невероятное гиперсовершенство, мне срочно нужно совершить сеанс самоудовлетворения!

Ворф все-таки взял вторую кружку и подошел к Гараку.

— После наших совместных завтраков дрочка тебе не понадобится, — ответил он, улыбаясь. — Я же обещал завтракать с тобой, и теперь я стану это делать так часто, как тебе самому захочется. Возьми бладвейн, тебе станет легче, если ты выговоришься.

— Он невкусный. — Гарак забрал кружку, хотя пить так и не стал. — Я не хочу выговариваться.

Когда Гарак злился вот так, огрызался, бросал резкие ответы, он выглядел еще красивее, чем обычно. Ворф залюбовался им из-под полуприкрытых век. Сейчас от Гарака можно было ждать чего угодно, даже выстрела из дисраптора — в потолок, конечно, убивать Ворфа он не станет. Или кружки бладвейна, летящей в лицо. От злости Гарак раскрывался, как яркий хищный цветок турак-тай, привлекающий ночных бабочек своим ароматом и светящимися тычинками, и который ничего не мог сделать с хамарской желтогорлой нектарницей, которая решила полакомиться его сладким соком.

— Хочешь, я прикажу достать для тебя канар? — мягко спросил Ворф.

— Не хочу! — Гарак шагнул к нему вплотную, придвинулся ещё ближе. Ворф даже рефлекторно отступил на полшага, хотя, конечно, реальной угрозы от Гарака не ожидал. — Вы сказали, что можете это снять. Уберите, я хочу убедиться!

На ум тут же пришли несколько подходящих стихотворных строчек о сверкающих в гневе прекрасных глазах. Жаль, Гарак не оценит клингонской поэзии. Ворф допил свой бладвейн, швырнул кружку через плечо на кровать и опустился на колени. Сенсорный элемент реагировал на комплекс ДНК и тембра голоса; Ворф сам придумал эту комбинацию. Он взял Гарака за бедра, придвинул к себе и с утробным рычанием выдохнул прямо на бляшку. Та с легким щелчком расстегнулась, раскрылась на две половинки.

Ворф поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Убедился? — спросил он.

Гарак выдохнул с облегчением.

— И вы всегда будете делать это так? Её вообще можно снять?

Ворф соединил половинки щита, и они защелкнулись обратно. Гарак быстро взглянул на кружку, которую держал в руке — наверное, раздумывал, не опрокинуть ли ее. Ворф усмехнулся и встал, чтобы уменьшить соблазн это сделать.

— Я сниму, если захочу, но с другими или самому лучше не пробовать. Внутри миниатюрная направленная взрывчатка, — ответил он. — Если захочешь покончить с собой, попав в плен, можешь воспользоваться.

— Вы врете, — быстро заявил Гарак и тут же осекся. — Нет, вы можете и не врать. Я что, хоть раз давал повод решить, что не стану искать других партнеров по сексу? Ходить с взрывчаткой у паха! А если она просто взорвется? Сама по себе?

Оговорился Гарак очень мило. И многозначительно, хотя даже не заметил, что именно сказал. Ворф рассмеялся:

— Постоянно. Даже спрашивал у меня, можно ли тебе их поискать. Сама по себе она не взорвется, сделана на совесть.

На самом деле взрывчатки внутри не было, Ворф бы не стал рисковать, но стоило придумать ее, чтобы Гарак не пытался снять застежку. Когда-нибудь Ворф обязательно признается в том, что метка совершенно безопасна — когда Гарак привыкнет к ней, как к части собственного тела. Но не раньше.

— Я оговорился! — Гарак со злостью сжал металл подвески. Потом поспешно разжал пальцы. — Если она взорвется, надеюсь, это случится во время секса. С вами, конечно, с кем же еще! Чтобы начисто оторвать ваш чудовищно огромный половой орган, и ваши нелепо беззащитные тестикулы, и ваше чрезмерно раздутое самолюбие!

Он сделал пару глотков из кружки и скривился. Ворф не смог сдержаться и захохотал, запрокинув голову. Остановиться не получалось, смех щекотал горло изнутри и рвался наружу. Ворф мотнул головой и потер лицо, но это не помогло.

Гарак оскалился и с рычанием запустил в него полупустую кружку. Ворф даже не стал уворачиваться. Он продолжал хохотать, кружка врезалась ему в плечо сразу за волной отличного дорогого бладвейна, забрызгавшей и лицо, и волосы. То и дело срываясь на смех, Ворф пошел в гальюн за полотенцем. На Гарака он уже не злился: наказание все же удалось, причем во многих смыслах.

Тот ворвался в гальюн вслед за ним.

— И знаете что, регент? — в ярости воскликнул Гарак. — Вы прямо сейчас займетесь со мной сексом. Мне нужны доказательства, что это безопасно.

Еще немного, и он попытается прижать его к стенке. Как интересно. Ворф тщательно вытер бороду, бросил полотенце в утилизатор и медленно повернулся.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя прямо здесь? — спросил он, скалясь в улыбке. Гарак улыбался в ответ широко и сердито, сверкая в полумраке белыми зубами. Ворф шагнул к нему и встал вплотную, лицом к лицу. Гарак тут же расправил плечи и выпрямился, стараясь казаться выше.

— Возможно, это я хочу выебать вас прямо здесь, хоть вы и не допускаете такой вероятности. — Он обнял Ворфа за шею, притянул его лицо вплотную к своему и улыбнулся еще шире. — Но и от вашего предложения тоже не буду отказываться.

Вместо ответа Ворф поцеловал его, жадно и не сдерживаясь, и прижал к себе. Гарак тут же сунул язык ему в рот, вцепился в волосы, и Ворф приоткрыл рот шире, а потом поймал кончик зубами и сжал. Гарак зашипел и выругался, больно дернув за прядь. Ворф стиснул его запястье, вынуждая разжать пальцы, а потом стащил с него рубашку. Гарак придвинулся ближе, практически вжимая его в стену, высвободил правую руку, запустил ее за пояс брюк.

— Я заебу вас так, что вы просто пожалеете, — прошептал он, сжав пальцы на члене Ворфа. — Пожалеете, но будет уже поздно.

Ворф легко мог отшвырнуть его назад. Одним движением руки. Но не стал. Он прижался к стене и обхватил Гарака крепче, так, что затрещали ребра.

— Я. Не. Пожалею, — выдохнул Ворф ему в лицо и прихватил зубами за гребень на подбородке.

Гарак коротко рассмеялся, тяжело дыша, с силой оттолкнулся от Ворфа, отстраняясь, и покачал головой.

— Вы, конечно, моложе, но это ваше единственное преимущество. — Он рванул застежку брюк, ткань жалобно затрещала, поддаваясь.

— Моложе? Я даже не знаю, сколько тебе лет. Сколько живут кардассианцы? — спросил Ворф. Штаны свалились на пол, и он отбросил их ногой. Вопрос, конечно, был совершенно не в тему, Гарака это разозлит еще сильнее. Тем лучше.

— Меньше вашего, — процедил Гарак и потерся животом о его возбужденный член. — Но вы с вашим образом жизни рискуете не дожить до моего возраста. Убирайте уже эту штуку, иначе я попробую убрать ее сам.

Ворф, не отводя глаз, прижал ладонь к его паху и рассмеялся. Распознаватель тембра должен сработать. И сработал: бляшка щелкнула, открываясь, Ворф на мгновение убрал руку и тут же вернул ее, запустил пальцы в ажан.

— Так сколько тебе? — спросил он.

— В каком исчислении? — Гарак жадно подался навстречу, обнял Ворфа и прижался к нему всем телом. — В стандартных терранских скоро будет пять десятков. Не ждите, я не позову вас на юбилей.

Нужно выяснить, когда у Гарака день рождения. Мысль показалась Ворфу неуместной и смешной, он улыбнулся и запустил пальцы глубже, так, что Гарак вздрогнул.

— А мне тридцать шесть. Стандартных терранских. — Пальцы почти сразу наткнулись на спрятанный внутри член, Ворф уже привычно провел ими вдоль ствола к основанию и аккуратно сжал. — Меня не придется звать, я приду сам.

— Чтобы испортить ещё один день, как и все остальные. — В ответ на прикосновение член тут же выскользнул наружу, послушно, как по команде. Гарак привстал на цыпочки и сжал член Ворфа так, чтобы головка проехалась по чешуйкам ажана. Ворф закусил губу и выдохнул. — По меркам вашего долгожительства вы едва ли не подросток.

Ворф рассмеялся и, подхватив его левой рукой, приподнял. Гарак тут же обхватил ногами его талию и нетерпеливым движением ввел член в себя.

— Нет, не подросток. Клингоны рано взрослеют. У меня двадцать лет боевого опыта, — сказал Ворф и зажмурился: удовольствие острыми разрядами ударило в пах.

— О да. — Гарак крепче обхватил руками его шею, прижался лбом к его лбу и замер. — С любовью вашей расы к бесполезным смертям вы… Практически старик.

Ворф глухо рассмеялся и лизнул Гарака в щеку. Края чешуек укололи язык. Смешной кардассианский флирт, теперь он умел узнавать его даже по интонации. Прижав Гарака к себе, Ворф двинул бедрами вперед, толкнулся глубже.

— Средний возраст — это слишком тоскливо. Тебе ли не знать, — пробормотал он Гараку и прихватил зубами тонкий ушной гребень.

— Я похож на того, кому… эм-м-м… — Гарак сжал бедра, вынуждая ускорить темп, и нетерпеливо дернул Ворфа за прядь. — На того, кому может быть тоскливо?

Гараку очень нравилось таскать его за волосы. Ворф не возражал. Такая боль была приятной и возбуждала только сильнее. Он послушно ускорил движения и прижал Гарака крепче, головка упиралась в мягкое и скользкое, гребень с каждым толчком цеплялся за шершавые чешуйки основания. Гарак крепко сжимал ногами талию, насаживаясь и насаживаясь на член. Его лицо… Его запах, теснота и жар… Мошонка чувствительно напряглась, поджалась, пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы удержаться и не кончить прямо сейчас.

— Д… да, — выдохнул Ворф. — Похож. Ты… вечно жалуешься на жизнь.

— Как мне не стыдно! Мне же… Совсем не на что… Жаловаться! — простонал Гарак. Его член, твердый и скользкий, упирался в лобок, терся о волосы. Зажмурившись, Гарак рывком наклонился и укусил Ворфа прямо под ухом. Ворф запрокинул голову и подхватил его повыше, чтобы войти полностью, до самого корня, чтобы почувствовать, как головка скользит под мышцами его живота. Боль от укуса пронзила шею вниз, столкнулась с волной жара и остро щелкнула где-то под ребрами. Ворф задохнулся, ловя самый приятный, самый восхитительный момент, такой короткий и такой потрясающе яркий.

Гарак с усилием потерся об него членом, ахнул и гортанно застонал. Переводя дыхание, Ворф смотрел ему в лицо, на мягкую, счастливую и торжествующую улыбку, крепко сжатые веки, обрамленные черными ресницами, прядь еще более черных волос, спадающую на лоб, на возбужденно голубеющую чуфу. Теперь Гарак принадлежал ему и только ему, навсегда — на то время, которое останется им обоим. Прекрасный пар'ма'кай, чью предательскую натуру теперь можно будет держать в узде. И не беспокоиться о его верности. Почти.

Гарак раскрыл глаза, снова закрыл и обессиленно опустил голову Ворфу на грудь.

— Хорошо, что вы не теряете контроль. Я бы… Я бы выронил партнёра.

— Я не уроню тебя. Ты легкий, — пробормотал Ворф и мягко прикусил его за щеку. Живот, мокрый от спермы, слегка холодило, запах опьянял не хуже бладвейна, заставляя голову кружиться даже сейчас, когда все закончилось. — Останься со мной до утра.

После короткой паузы Гарак вздохнул, будто бы даже с сожалением, и помотал головой.

— Я приду утром. На завтрак, раз уж вы обещали.

Не стоило и надеяться. Сожаление наверняка наигранное. Ворф недовольно вздернул верхнюю губу и, рывком отстранив Гарака от себя, опустил на пол.

— С докладом. Полным, — сказал он угрюмо. Нужно было застегнуть бляшку, раз Гарак собирается уйти, Ворф сделал это одной рукой, наощупь. — И насчет твоей поездки на Эмпок Нор. Такой важной, ты говорил, я помню. Уверен, ничего по-настоящему важного я от тебя не услышу. Уходи!

А Гарак явно был доволен собой.

— Конечно, ничего важного. — Он улыбнулся, отступил, насколько позволяли размеры гальюна, и с наслаждением потянулся. — Всего лишь разговор с бывшим любовником интенданта, который прожил в той, ненормальной вселенной почти неделю. Немного об их политике, чуточку об их технологиях. Вы знали, что клингонская империя владеет невидимыми кораблями, а баджорцы рехнулись на религии и открыли проход в другой квадрант?

Ворф не собирался реагировать, но непроизвольно вытаращил глаза, хотя тут же напустил безразличный вид. Он отвернулся к раковине и придирчиво посмотрел на себя в зеркало, ловя в отражении взгляд Гарака.

— Невидимыми? Не верю, — ответил он и оскалил зубы. Еще немного, и придется снова затачивать их. — Ромуланцы давно утратили эту технологию, а у терранцев такого отродясь не водилось! Откуда бы клингонам ее взять?

Гарак мягко улыбнулся отражению.

— Быть может, там ваша раса не так помешана на самоубийстве. Быть может, там клингоны — нация мирных учёных.

Он быстро отступил за раскрывшуюся дверь. Ворф резко обернулся, сжав кулаки, но догонять Гарака не стал. Еще чего! Злость за вероломство, за глупую и самоубийственную попытку отомстить врагу, за вранье снова плеснула в лицо неприятным жаром.

— Одевайся и выметайся отсюда! — выкрикнул он через плечо. — Побыстрее!

Гарак одевался быстро, но без торопливости, а одевшись, стал разглядывать пах, натягивая ткань штанов. Любимая броня осталась на полу. Странно, что он не стал ее надевать. Потом Гарак начал приглаживать волосы. Ворф наблюдал за ним, глядя в отражение. Для того, кто не захотел остаться на ночь, Гарак слишком долго прихорашивался. Ждал, наверное, что его попробуют остановить. Будут хватать за руки и умолять остаться. Ну уж нет.

— Я приду к завтраку! — прокричал Гарак в так и не закрывшуюся дверь. — С докладом.

Ворф отвернулся от зеркала и достал с полки ультразвуковой триммер. Борода слишком торчала, стоило ее подровнять, а на верхней губе проступила щетина. Об этом надо думать, а не о каком-то вероломном и подлом кардассианце! Ради которого пришлось отправиться в погоню посреди ночи, даже не приведя себя в порядок!

В этот момент Гарак обнял его со спины, развернул к себе требовательным движением и быстро поцеловал в уголок рта.

— И… Я всю ночь проведу за докладом. Только не надейтесь, что если я не высплюсь, то забуду о ваших обязанностях.

Ну надо же. Не выпуская из рук гудящий триммер, Ворф наклонил голову и поцеловал Гарака в ответ. Он не ожидал, что тот вернется — даже не прислушивался, открывалась ли дверь.

— Это приятные обязанности, — сказал он, понизив голос, и улыбнулся. — Я буду рад выполнить их.

Гарак молча кивнул, развернулся и торопливо вышел, как будто боялся, что передумает и захочет остаться. Ворф проводил его взглядом. Теперь, когда Гарак не мог видеть его лица, он наконец улыбнулся, широко и довольно, и выключил триммер. В тишине стало слышно, как глухо и утробно гудят двигатели Негх'Вар. Привычное приятное ворчание.

— Невидимые корабли, — фыркнул Ворф и обернулся к зеркалу. — Наверняка какая-то дурацкая терранская выдумка.


	8. Форма определяет содержание, форма определяется содержанием

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Месть — блюдо, которое подают холодным. У Гарака, как выяснилось, не было желания есть холодное в тот день, когда он получил долгожданную свободу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, они меняются!  
> Таймлайн главы — после "Нового плаща императора", Гарак уполз, все уползли, кроме Эзри Тиган, но что уж поделать.

То, что Гарак всю жизнь называл своим невезением, на самом деле было неудачной чертой характера. Он слишком часто доверял кому-то, расслаблялся, а затем этот кто-то наносил удар в спину. Гарак очень чётко и ясно понял это, когда Эзри, любовница проклятой Киры Нерис, попыталась убить его и почти преуспела. А ведь начиналось все почти хорошо.

План был прост и даже изящен — насколько изящными могут быть планы клингонов. Поймать старика ференги из неправильной вселенной, шантажом заставить его родственников доставить на корабль регента генератор невидимости, а потом убить всех: толпу ференги, их телохранителя и интенданта Киру, конечно же, первым делом её. Гарак не понимал, почему регент уже несколько недель держит её в плену вместо обещанной казни, зато успел основательно подготовиться к этому событию. Даже нашёл, где достать алкартикский вирус, медленное и болезненное оружие, от которого кровь начинает нагреваться, пока все внутренние органы не сварятся окончательно.

И все шло по плану — до того момента, когда регент заявил, что никакой казни не будет. Ференги доставили необходимое, корабль уже стал абсолютно невидимым, а Кира сидела на подлокотнике кресла и все время что-то шептала регенту на ухо. Ее рука, скользившая по груди регента, при других обстоятельствах уже оказалась бы у него в штанах, но Кира боялась. Она пыталась не показывать этого — пусть, Гарак все равно замечал и наслаждался её страхом.

А потом регент сказал Гараку, что Кира останется в живых, получит свободу и Терок Нор в придачу. Потому что план был её. Потому что наемница Эзри, доставившая устройство и ференги, была её любовницей.

И все рассыпалось, разлетелось на кусочки. Будто по доске для котры, на которой ты уже несколько месяцев вел сложную партию и вот-вот собирался выиграть, с размаху ударили сапогом. Гарака использовали и забыли, выгнали вон, отправив убивать ненужных ференги, но он не успел сделать даже этого. Что-то сломалось на мостике, ференги из неправильной вселенной назвали это саботажем. Отключилось освещение, заглохли двигатели. А Эзри очень кстати оказалась рядом, перехватила руку Гарака и вколола вирус ему. И сбежала вместе с пленными — кажется, так, потому что Гарак не смог бы сказать точнее. Боль была такой сильной, что он не мог даже закричать, руки не слушались. Хорошо, что вирус убивал долго, а до каюты пришлось ползти всего несколько сотен метров. Там оставался антидот.

Всего. Эти метры тянулись, как световые годы. Еще труднее было добраться до гипошприца, который лежал в запертом ящике.

Моментального облегчения инъекция не принесла. Гарак мог лишь надеяться, что она вообще сработает. Лежа под койкой в каюте, он почти не двигался и приходил в себя лишь для того, чтобы вновь потерять сознание от жара и боли. А по кораблю сновали терранцы — наверняка это была очередная идея Киры, идея, которая отдала регента и всех остальных прямо в руки этим грязным тварям. Видимо, терранцы тоже обещали ей Терок Нор и еще что-нибудь в придачу.

Потом все ушли. Шаги в коридорах, голоса растаяли, вонь немытых тел перестала щекотать ноздри. Невероятное везение — Гарака не стали искать. Эти идиоты решили, что убили его, но кто в здравом уме будет пользоваться вирусом, не имея антидота? Клингону или терранцу вакцина бы все равно не помогла — слишком высокая температура тела. Кардассианцы всегда были более стойким видом, более совершенным. Более достойным.

Корабль остался пустым и безжизненным — в прямом смысле слова, ференги из неправильной вселенной убил его, пережег всю электронику, оставив лишь те системы, что дублировались для поддержания жизни экипажа. И так как корабль был клингонским, условия не были рассчитаны на комфорт для терранцев — для них уровень кислорода оказался критически низким, к тому же мешало практически полное отсутствие освещения. Не удивительно, что грязная кучка идиотов, по счастливой случайности одержавшая победу, решила оставить грабеж на потом, попросту пригнав корабль к Терок Нор.

Это было их фатальным просчетом. Из эфемерной, эмоциональной идеи план, вспыхнувший у Гарака в голове, постепенно обретал очертания, превращался в плотную субстанцию. Непроницаемую и тяжелую, как вещество белых карликов.

Гарак не знал, сколько времени провел в бреду. И не знал, сколько времени ушло на попытки встать на ноги и сбор всего необходимого. Зато точно помнил: ждать появления Эзри, которая вернулась за своим шаттлом, пришлось ровно три с половиной часа. За это время он уже совсем пришел в себя, так что на то, чтобы испепелить ее выстрелом дисраптора, подобрать ключи от шаттла и отправиться на станцию, у него ушло всего лишь пять минут. Он настроил сигнал возвращения, выставив отсрочку на два часа. Либо за это время регент найдется, либо придется отправляться в одиночестве. Оставаться дольше опасно, терранцы — идиоты, но не настолько же, чтобы не обратить внимания на то, что Эзри собралась улетать и так и не улетела.

Поиски увенчались успехом быстрее, чем Гарак надеялся. Терранцы почти не тронули компьютерную систему станции, видимо, их мозгов просто не хватило для полной перестройки периферии. Они даже не отменили старые коды авторизации! А вот достать регента оказалось сложней: его поместили на одном из нижних этажей, запихнув в карцер для особо буйных рабов. Одного, и это была удача. Добраться туда незамеченным можно было лишь по техническим коридорам, и это оказалось практически невыполнимо. Проклятая клаустрофобия. Хорошо, что они хотя бы прекрасно освещались. Пришлось постоянно останавливаться и уговаривать себя, что все нормально, а тесная шахта на самом деле — просторный зал или даже каюта.

Полтора часа спустя Гарак почти выпал из люка около камеры регента и с наслаждением нажал на кнопку дисраптора, убивая охранников у входа. Терранцы, охранявшие камеры внутри, погибли так же быстро. Краем глаза (голова отвратительно кружилась) Гарак успел заметить движение в камере. Регент молниеносно спрыгнул с койки и в считанные секунды оказался у силового поля. Живой и относительно здоровый. Значит, надежда есть. Запястья закованы в наручники, ну конечно. Терранцы ведь отчаянно боялись клингонов. Все боялись клингонов.

Гарак наклонился, наскоро обыскал трупы. Забрал из карманов полоски латины, пульт от наручников и оружие. Может пригодиться. Ключей от камеры так и не нашлось, пришлось просто выстрелить в энергетический замок. Время поджимало. Силовое поле мигнуло, яркий свет, настырно бивший в глаза, погас.

Регент торопливо перешагнул высокий порог.

— Можете идти? — Говорить было невероятно больно, а голос все равно звучал так, будто кто-то вел куском руды по листу металла. — Нам нужно на этаж выше.

— Могу, — тут же ответил регент.

— Мне некогда снимать наручники, придется так. — Гарак сделал шаг навстречу регенту и, не удержавшись, коснулся губами его губ. Нет, вот это совершенно лишнее, и времени нет. Он порылся в карманах, вытащил массивную заколку и собрал волосы регента в хвост. — Придется ползти. Быстро. Так хотя бы не будет мешать. Идемте.

Регент поморщился и мотнул головой, но спорить не стал. В коридоре, к счастью, никого не оказалось. Издали доносился шум — радостные выкрики, многократно отраженные стенами. Терранцы праздновали долгожданную победу. Регент скрипнул зубами от злости, которую даже не пытался скрывать.

Говорить Гарак не мог и потому просто кивнул в сторону открытого люка. Регент послушно и без возражений забрался внутрь.

Гарак последовал за ним и закрыл люк, а потом они поползли.

С регентом клаустрофобия парадоксально почти не чувствовалась, как будто он одним своим присутствием расширял пространство вокруг Гарака до невообразимых размеров, хотя на самом деле он просто заполнял собой все, как газ, выпущенный в пустой отсек.

Ползти в наручниках регенту было трудно, он загнанно дышал и изо всех сил не подавал вида, что ему тяжело, наоборот, пополз быстрее, Гараку пришлось догонять его. И прекрасно, иначе бы они не успели. До паркоместа в жилом кольце они добрались минут за пятнадцать.

Гарак немедленно застрелил случайного вулканца, невовремя появившегося из каюты. Больше их никто не заметил. Регент без сил прислонился к стене, а Гарак тем временем торопливо ввел свой код допуска, который идиоты-терранцы так и не отменили.

Дверь почти бесшумно откатилась в сторону, так же бесшумно закрылась. Кораблик ференги на платформе казался чересчур ярким после приглушенных и приятных цветов Терок Нор. Гарак торопливо открыл люк — оставалось около пяти минут до того, как шаттл стартует сам, улетая со станции. Регент не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и пнул оранжевую полимерную стенку, прежде чем забраться внутрь.

Внутри было так спокойно, но бдительности терять не стоило. Им еще нужно убраться со станции.

— Я рад, что вы живы. — Гарак опустился в кресло перед пультом совершенно без сил. Не глядя на регента, он отдал команду на отстыковку, выставил маршрут. Пока что почти все равно какой, главное — подальше отсюда. Память неприятно дернула: почти как три года назад. Почти. Он опять терял все, к чему привык, кроме регента. — Не думал, что успею.

Регент с трудом втиснулся в соседнее кресло и на секунду прижал скованные руки к лицу.

— А я не думал, что ты решишься вытащить меня оттуда, — сказал он после короткой паузы. — Что с твоим голосом? Тебя ранили? Сними с меня наручники. Где-то здесь должна быть аптечка, ференги всегда таскают с собой едва не полгоспиталя.

Гарак повернул голову и мягко улыбнулся. Сейчас ему очень хотелось упасть в постель и просто остаться лежать, устроившись в объятьях регента. Даже желание избавиться от боли и грязи не было таким сильным. Нельзя, сейчас нельзя и вряд ли когда-нибудь снова станет возможным. За любое исполнение мечты нужно платить.

— Ещё семь минут. Мы выйдем за пределы действия тягового луча и уйдём в варп.

Регент пожал плечами. Непонимающе, а не сердито: пока что он просто не мог понять, зачем с этим тянуть. Гарак сдержал улыбку.

Потом регент резко повернулся, выбросил руки вперед и притянул Гарака к себе, как мог. Потерся лицом о его волосы. Гарак глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Последние минуты почти безмятежности. Регент слишком доверчивый и слишком опасный одновременно, нельзя долго рисковать, позволяя себя касаться. Нет, можно, если очень хочется. Гарак торопливо развернулся и поцеловал регента.

Тот прижал Гарака к себе покрепче и легонько прикусил за нижнюю губу.

— Я сделаю тебя первым доверенным лицом в Альянсе, — прошептал он прямо в приоткрытый рот. — Я сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь.

Для того, чтобы обещать такое, нужно быть первым лицом Альянса. Регент, скорее всего, бывший, так и не понимал, в каком положении оказался.

Гарак мягко высвободился из его рук, склонился над пультом, отдав последние нужные команды. Очень не хотелось продолжать, и одновременно ужасно хотелось. Он заблокировал пульт, чтобы регент не смог изменить маршрут, и встал из кресла.

— Я не думаю, что могу вам доверять. Вам и всем вашим словам.

Регент изумился, явно не понимая, что происходит. Он обернулся к Гараку и недоверчиво переспросил:

— Что?

Горло дёргало и жгло, говорить по-прежнему было почти невыносимо. И это было так не вовремя. Гарак отступил ещё на шаг, нащупал в кармане пульт наручников и улыбнулся.

— Зря вы забыли все, о чем я вас предупреждал.

В этот миг регент все понял. Он легко вскочил из кресла и сделал шаг вперед.

Голос срывался то на хрип, то на шипение. Терять бдительности было нельзя. Регент опасен, в таком состоянии он практически не думает. Гарак мягко сдвинулся, почти перетек в сторону, чтобы успеть увернуться, если он вздумает напасть. Регент сделал то же самое. Гарак вздохнул.

— Я так мечтал об этом дне. Ждал возможности. А теперь, когда дождался, уже не хочу никакого возмездия!

Регент рванулся к нему, прыгнул, и Гарак нажал кнопку управления наручниками. Дуга энергетического разряда прошила тело регента, он упал на колени, так и не завершив движение. Это больно, очень больно. Терранцы всегда были жестоки и эффективны, придумывая методы наказания.

— Но я все равно это сделаю! Даже если не хочу!

Гарак прижался к переборке и закашлялся. Зря он повысил голос. Горло пекло нещадно, как будто туда вылили кислоту. Это мешало, сейчас нельзя отвлекаться.

Регент почти сразу собрался с силами. Вцепившись пальцами в спинку кресла, он рывком поднялся, но колени подогнулись.

— Я тебя убью, — медленно произнес регент, сверля Гарака испепеляющим взглядом. Его красивый глубокий голос звучал теперь хрипло и сдавленно.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь потом. — Гарак отпустил кнопку, демонстративно достал пульт управления наручниками из кармана и сдвинул боковой бегунок на пару делений. — Лучше не надо сейчас двигаться. Это была самая низкая мощность, вы все равно не успеете.

Регент оскалил клыки и протянул руки вперед.

— Если я до тебя дотронусь, ты тоже получишь разряд, — прохрипел он и шагнул, вернее, качнулся к Гараку.

— Я постараюсь успеть. — Гарак снова поморщился от боли. Вирус слишком сильно обжег горло. Молчать было терпимо, но говорить — почти невыносимо. — Риск стоит того. Но на вашем месте я не стал бы рисковать.

Корабль ференги был маленьким и компактным — трудно увернуться от атаки разъяренного клингона, зато все близко и под рукой. Гарак, не оборачиваясь, нащупал дверцу аптечки в стене. Нужно достать обезболивающее.

— Я ничего не теряю! — выдохнул регент и почти без усилий прыгнул. Гарак, не колеблясь, нажал кнопку ещё до того, как тот смог завершить прыжок. Разряд — долгий, не прекращающийся, даже клингоны не смогут такому противостоять, никто из плоти и крови, прекрасно проводящей ток, не сможет. Регент, судорожно дергаясь, рухнул на пол, и смотреть на это было почти физически больно. Конечно, убеждения не сработают.

Гарак присел рядом, борясь с желанием коснуться регента — глупо, разряд ударит и его самого, — потом отступил, вытащил из аптечки инъектор с инопровалином и ввёл себе несколько кубиков. Дышать стало чуточку легче. Он вздохнул и выключил пульт.

Регент с трудом разжал губы и втянул в себя воздух, изо рта на пол потекла слюна и остро пахнущая кровь. Ее запах до сих пор кружил Гараку голову, пришлось зажмуриться и быстро открыть глаза, избавляясь от наваждения. А регент все продолжал бороться. Он снова попытался встать, дернулся, задохнулся от боли, но все-таки смог перевернуться и подняться на четвереньки, тыкаясь лицом в металл наручников. Если сейчас нажать кнопку, разряд его вырубит. Гарак коснулся кнопки, но нажать почему-то не смог; регент оттолкнулся локтями и сел, покачиваясь, ровно.

Гарак вздохнул и опустился на корточки рядом. Сейчас ему стоило радоваться, но не получалось. Вообще-то он действительно надеялся решить все мирным путем.

— И почему вы всегда все так усложняете?

Тот рассмеялся, вернее, это было больше похоже на рваный кашель, и потянулся к Гараку, но пошатнулся и упал на пол. Правда, регент все-таки смог схватить его за ногу, за голенище сапога, и крепко вцепился в него пальцами. Насколько мог. Раньше регент мог бы даже сломать так кости, просто сжав пальцы, но теперь ему явно не хватало ни сил, ни дыхания. Он хватал ртом воздух, не в силах надышаться. Бессмысленно. Регент иногда становился полным идиотом. Даже он, один из самых нормальных клингонов, все равно оставался клингоном — диким безмозглым упрямцем. Гарак, морщась от боли, вновь включил заряд в наручниках и быстро встал, отдергивая ногу.

— Надо было ловить меня за руку. Или брюки. Сапоги слишком хорошо защищены, — сочувственно покачал он головой, снова убирая палец с кнопки. — Пожалуйста, попробуйте успокоиться.

Регент не сдавался. Кретин. Он снова оттолкнулся от пола, пытаясь подобраться ближе, как будто Гарак не заметит очевидного. И тут же, тяжело вздохнув, перекатился на бок и поджал колени к животу.

Нет, Гараку не было жаль регента. Подумаешь, боль, подумаешь, обида. За три года ему самому слишком часто было больно, дискомфортно и унизительно неприятно, чтобы сейчас жалеть того, кто эту боль доставлял. Но и весело Гараку тоже не было. Раньше в мечтах он очень ярко представлял похожие сцены, тогда они казались гораздо привлекательнее. Мечты и реальность, между ними лежала пропасть!

Регент снова перевернулся и встал на колени, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть. Гарак почти не сомневался, что сможет среагировать на любое движение, но ему парадоксальным образом не хотелось снова причинять регенту боль. Он отошёл чуть подальше, чтобы до него не получилось достать одним взмахом руки.

— Помните, когда вы в первый раз назвали меня по имени? Тогда вы обещали ждать и оставаться бдительным. Как же так случилось, что вы забыли обещание?

В ответ регент с заметным трудом поднял голову и посмотрел Гараку в глаза. А потом, оскалив зубы, оттолкнулся и прыгнул, целясь в руку с пультом.

Повезло, что регент был слишком зол. Будь он хоть немного в состоянии рассуждать, не стал бы угрожающе скалиться перед прыжком. Гарак слишком хорошо успел узнать его, запомнить язык тела. Даже с женой когда-то он не проводил так много времени рядом, как с регентом. И всё равно, увернуться удалось почти чудом. Гарак немедленно нажал кнопку и одновременно отскочил, больно ударившись о кресло, уже в полете ногой пнул регента в бок, чтобы тот не упал на пульт корабля.

— Прекратите! — Он со злостью увеличил разряд до максимума. — За кого вы вообще меня принимаете?

Вряд ли регент его услышал. Он сжался в комок и с грохотом рухнул на пол.

Гарак ненавидел импровизации, слишком часто они шли не так, как хотелось. Он подошёл к регенту, аккуратно ткнул его ладонь носком сапога. Быть может, это просто уловка, но иногда нужно рисковать. Он взял регента за руки и очень медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, оттащил от пульта. Даже в лучшие времена Гарак вряд ли мог сделать это быстрее, а сейчас его шатало от слабости, высокой температуры и усталости.

Остановиться он решил у широкого кресла или кушетки, на которой, видимо, должны были сидеть пассажиры корабля. Быстро, не дав себе времени даже перевести дыхание, он расстегнул на регенте наручники, перекинул их через намертво приваренную к полу ножку и застегнул снова.

Хорошо, что ференги любят роскошь и удобство: Гарак точно знал, что на корабле есть спальня, вероятнее, даже две. На клингонском судне это означало бы, что других мест для отдыха больше не предусмотрено. Он увеличил немного зазор между браслетами, чтобы регент мог хоть немного двигать руками. Конечно, тот не оценит, возможно, попытается оторвать или погнуть металл, но хотя бы на время это его точно остановит.

Пошатываясь от усталости, Гарак отправился в душ. Он даже не стал раздеваться — не было сил, и времени тоже, — залез в кабинку прямо в броне. Акустические волны щекотно касались кожи под одеждой, покалывали чешуйки. Только сейчас Гарак понял, что отвратительный запах, который то и дело доносился неизвестно откуда, шел от него самого. Вряд ли это была грязь, он бы просто не успел так испачкаться. Всему виной болезнь, проклятый алкартикский вирус. Хотелось зажмуриться и просто уснуть, сидя в кабинке; может, Гарак бы так и поступил, но услышал грохот.

Конечно, регент не смог просто полежать спокойно, никому не мешая. Мерзкий, гадкий эгоизм.

Гарак вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увидеть, как регент изо всех сил пытается вырваться — забравшись под кушетку и пиная ее ногами снизу. Это было обидно. Вот в терранском плену он вел себя гораздо сдержаннее.

— Вы вообще можете успокоиться? — Гарак вытащил дисраптор, выстрелил в стену, чтобы вспышка привлекла внимание, и направил его на регента. — Я не хочу вас пытать. Если вы не прекратите, просто убью.

Проклятый регент тут же сделал героическое лицо. Это выглядело нелепо, потому что регент лежал вверх ногами, но не смешно. Скорее, наоборот.

— Ты все равно меня убьешь. К чему тянуть? Стреляй, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от оружия.

Отвратительный клингонский фатализм. Бороться с ним было невозможно.

— Я? — Гарак развел руками, устроился в капитанском кресле и развернулся, чтобы сидеть лицом к регенту. Корабль мирно летел своим ходом, пока что в Пустоши, но потом нужно решить, куда отправляться. Так много проблем, а он теряет время на эту. — Я не хочу этого делать. Только в самом крайнем случае.

Регент сдвинулся, забираясь глубже под лавку.

— Так я нужен тебе живым. Для мести? Смерть будет более приятным вариантом, — сказал он, скалясь. — Для того, чтобы продать меня тем, кто больше даст? Тем более. Нет никакой выгоды от того, чтобы оставаться в живых, если то, что мне предстоит, хуже смерти.

Когда Гарак прятался под кроватью, регент находил это смешным. Самое время вволю позлорадствовать, но он слишком устал.

— Кому-то продать? — Гарак наклонился к регенту и улыбнулся. — Странная идея, до ваших слов она не приходила мне в голову. Вообще-то я просто сказал, что не могу доверять вам и оставлять без наручников. И вы тут же доказали правильность этого решения.

— Ты сказал, чтобы я вспомнил, что именно ты мне обещал — отомстить. Не ври мне хотя бы сейчас! Ты сделал очень глупую ошибку, отказавшись от того, что я тебе пообещал. Еще не поздно, но еще пара дней — и нас обоих убьют, если встретят. Ты это понимаешь? — Регент скривился, перевел дыхание и понизил голос, как будто пытаясь убедить Гарака в правильности этих слов. — Я живой опаснее для тебя, чем мертвый, если ты потянешь время, и гораздо выгоднее, чем мертвый, если ты все же передумаешь. Я даже готов забыть этот момент, даю тебе мое слово, и исполнить обещанное. Мой брат поможет нам, еще никто не успел по-настоящему собрать войска и заявить претензии на власть в Альянсе.

— Знаете, в чем проблема? — Гарак соскользнул с кресла, сел на пол, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с регентом, чтобы был хоть шанс на то, что тот его поймёт. — Я не верю вашим обещаниям. Ваше слово — пустой звук.

Регент болезненно зажмурился. Гарак впервые видел на его лице подобное выражение, обычные непроницаемость и уверенность куда-то делись, сейчас регент казался почти живым, существом из плоти и крови, а не жестоким инопланетным божеством.

— Кажется, я тебе ни разу не врал, — сказал он напряженно. — Всегда держал свое слово.

Злость обожгла холодным прикосновением.

— Интендант Кира мертва? — Гарак нервно поморщился, вскочил и сжал в кулаке пульт управления наручниками. Нет, нельзя так поддаваться эмоциям, он же не клингон, пусть за эти три года слишком многого от них нахватался. Он нормальный кардассианец. — Я не верю вашим словам. Не верю вашим намерениям. И мне надоело быть вашей личной игрушкой!

— Я и не обещал тебе ее убить! — рявкнул регент, потеряв терпение. — Я использовал бы ее, как ты использовал своих… баджорских друзей! Или ты ждал, что я стану плясать под твою дудку?

Он снова уперся ногами в сиденье, которое на этот раз затрещало громче и почти поддалось.

— Вы и сейчас не обещаете мне, что я останусь в живых! Вы ждёте, что я вам поверю? — Гарак зажмурился, переживая волну боли: он снова слишком повысил голос. Жаль, что Эзри нельзя было убить дважды, желательно, чтобы во второй раз она мучилась подольше. — Если вы продолжите, мне снова придётся применить силу.

В ответ регент только рассмеялся. Он уперся ногами изо всех сил, и сиденье со стоном и грохотом сорвалось с крепления.

— Хотите, я высажу вас на ближайшей пригодной для жизни планете? Даже оставлю вам передатчик? — Гарак снова сел в кресло, сжал пальцы на его подлокотниках, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Неуемный клингонский идиотизм раздражал его все сильней. Регента почти хотелось убить.

Тот высвободил руки, отбросил сиденье подальше и сел, привалившись к стенке. Наверное, на попытку сорвать сиденье он потратил все силы, и теперь делал вид, что все хорошо. Регент поднял руки, но не стал делать ничего больше, просто посмотрел на запястья, скованные наручниками.

— Ты совсем меня не понял, — сказал он преувеличенно спокойным тоном. — Нет разницы, убьешь ты меня или оставишь с передатчиком на планете. Будет поздно реагировать. Сейчас еще есть возможность. Терранцы, наверное, даже хватиться не успели.

— Смена вашей охраны должна была прийти через час. — Гарак невесело рассмеялся. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, сжав пальцы ещё сильнее. Хотелось подойти к регенту, сесть рядом, прижаться лбом к его лбу. Проклятая привычка. — Мне и вам крупно повезло, что терранцы, то ли по тупости, то ли по лености, не убрали старые командные коды из системы. Наверное, просто побоялись что-то сломать, вывести из строя все компьютеры. Только так получилось вас найти и добраться до нижних этажей. Терранцы все знают, и клингонская империя наверняка тоже. Сколько шаттлов было на корабле? Я не нашёл ни одного. Значит, кто-то успел сбежать.

Гарак замолчал. Слишком долгая речь, голосовые связки её не одобрили.

Регент сел ровнее, осторожно устроил руки на коленях — видимо, ожоги болели даже у клингонов, — и пристально посмотрел на Гарака.

— Мне не повезло, — сказал он презрительно. — Тебе тоже. Ты не сможешь держать меня на привязи, как я держал тебя. — Он усмехнулся. — Разве что я отключусь от боли, но что тебе это даст? Месть? Ты не представляешь себе обычные клингонские ритуалы, боль, которую нужно уметь не просто терпеть, а улыбаться, когда ее чувствуешь.

— Я не хочу держать вас на привязи. Единственное, что мне от вас нужно, — это чтобы вы убрали малейшие следы вашего присутствия в моей жизни. — Гарак чувствовал, что вновь начинает злиться, гнев нарастал слишком быстро, его было трудно контролировать. Вот они, последствия жизни среди клингонов. — Вы чересчур много о себе думаете.

Регент нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что Гарак имеет в виду, но дошло до него почти сразу. Он рассмеялся, мотнул головой — «заколка» слетела с волос и покатилась по полу, — потом снова захохотал обидным, неприятным смехом.

Гарак с трудом сдержал желание нажать на кнопку и заставить его подавиться этим.

— А, вот чего ты хочешь, — отсмеявшись, сказал регент и сел, вытянул ноги вперед. — Нет. Я ничего с тебя не стану снимать. Живи с этим до конца своих дней и помни, как вероломно ты со мной поступил.

Гарак на мгновение почти поддался порыву вскочить с кресла, но вовремя успокоился. На что он рассчитывал? На понимание, или, может, согласие? Он встал, дошел до репликатора и заказал себе чашку чая из красных листьев. Репликатор, подумав немного, выдал желаемое. Клингонские были упрямее, они отказывались готовить кардассианские блюда.

Гарак взял чашку — с ней руки меньше дрожали от злости — и подошел к регенту, стараясь сохранять безопасное расстояние.

— Вероломно? — Он скривился в отвращении. — Это я поступил вероломно?

— Да, ты. Ты гонялся за Кирой, ты прикрывался моим именем, и именно ты настраивал устройство невидимости на Негх'Вар, — ответил регент, устало прикрыв глаза. — Ты виноват в нашем провале, а началось все с твоего вероломства.

Гарак молча вылил кипяток ему в лицо, развернулся и отправился за новой чашкой. Пить хотелось по-прежнему.

— Это только доказывает, что я прав, — сказал ему в спину регент. Он говорил сдавленно, пытаясь скрыть боль, но Гарак был слишком зол, чтобы даже этому радоваться. Он вернулся с чаем, сел в кресло и развернулся, вглядываясь в показания навигационных экранов.

— Вы всегда правы, — в тон регенту ответил Гарак.

Все тихо, кажется, никто их не преследует. Если, конечно, терранцы под шумок не установили у себя генератор невидимости. По спине пробежал холод. Нет, они не смогли бы успеть так быстро. Гарак, не оборачиваясь, продолжил:

— Это ведь не я твердил вам, что Кира — непреодолимое проклятье, зараза, которую нужно выжигать с концами. Это ведь я посоветовал вам связаться с ференги. И отправил свою любовницу за иновселенскими технологиями… надо же, тоже я! — Гарак развернулся в кресле и, не сдерживаясь, закричал: — И это не вы сняли невидимость, когда меня даже не было на мостике! И это не Кира сидела у вас на коленях, едва не залезая к вам в штаны! И это не ее любовница меня едва не убила!

В этот момент выражение лица регента сменилось еще одним, тоже незнакомым. Гарак отметил это, но был не в силах отвлечься, злость горячим комком застряла в обожженном горле, ему было не до того, как именно на него смотрит регент.

А тот смотрел очень внимательно и… и странно.

— Так ты ревнуешь, — медленно отозвался он и глубоко вздохнул. — Я не собирался ничего делать с Кирой. Только использовать ее и выбросить, когда она будет не нужна.

Слова потерялись, а злость на мгновение сменилась растерянностью. Этот тупой клингон растоптал хрупкое, почти зародившееся доверие, испортил Гараку давнюю мечту, потерял корабль из-за банальной симпатии к красивой мордашке, а теперь считает, что причина злости — ревность? Что за бардак творится в голове у регента, каким путем он вообще пришел к такому выводу? Нет, объяснять ему бесполезно.

— Ревность — ваша клингонская болезнь. — Гарак устало вздохнул и потер глаза. Душ не помог, он все равно чувствовал себя грязным и разбитым. Вирус еще оставался в организме, боролся до последнего, отзывался слабостью и повышенной температурой. — Давайте вы выполните мою просьбу, а я — вашу. И мы забудем друг о друге навсегда.

Регент прижал скованные руки к лицу, словно бы для того, чтобы потереть его, но вместо этого подул на обожженные запястья. Он старался не выдавать слабости, очень старался, и, если бы Гарак его так хорошо не знал, то ему бы это даже удалось. Почти сразу регент убрал руки, глубоко вздохнул и спросил:

— Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Снимите метку. Это все, чего я хочу. Мне даже не нужно, чтобы вы признали, что сами привели всю ситуацию к краху. Клингоны просто не умеют признавать свои ошибки.

Регенту было больно, хоть он и пытался это скрывать. Гарак снова подошел к нему поближе, присел на корточки.

— Если вы дадите слово не двигаться, я залечу ваши раны.

— Мое слово — пустой звук, — бросил регент, глядя на Гарака исподлобья. Запомнил и обиделся, хоть и был не прав, как всегда. — Почему я должен снимать свою метку? Чтобы ты потом мог меня убить? Я не такой доверчивый, как тебе всегда казалось. Обойдусь. Тем более, мою просьбу ты не выполнишь все равно.

— Я и без этого могу вас убить. Отправлюсь в иную вселенную, найду вашего двойника и уговорю его снять метку. Быть может, у него получится это сделать. — Гарак мягко улыбнулся. Это был крайний случай. Скорее, он рискнет обратиться к хирургам. — Вам кажется, я хочу вас вылечить, чтобы убить? Тогда могу предложить еду и воду, чтоб отравить гарантированно.

Регент презрительно усмехнулся, скривив губы.

— Двойника! Если мы хоть немного похожи, он просто прибьет тебя в ответ на такое предложение. Я бы так и сделал на его месте. — Он помолчал, глядя перед собой, потом повернул голову и окинул Гарака тем же странным, незнакомым взглядом. — Не надо меня ни лечить, ни кормить, ни поить. Оставь меня в покое. Ты взял меня в плен, но это не значит, что я собираюсь доверять твоим фальшивым попыткам меня задобрить.

— Мы с моим двойником не похожи ни в одной мелочи, так уверяли гости с той стороны. — Гарак снова улыбнулся в ответ. Именно это питало его надежду: быть может, двойник регента окажется очень сговорчивым парнем, спокойным и уравновешенным. — Я спас вас из плена, моё бывшее злобное божество. Чего бы вы хотели от меня сейчас?

— Чтобы ты немедленно развернул корабль и отправился на рандеву с Негх'Та. Не надо отправлять никаких сообщений, — ответил регент, глубоко вздохнул и шевельнулся, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. — Я назову тебе координаты. И даже скажу Курну, что это терранцы надели на меня наручники, а ты не мог их снять, потому что не нашел пульт. Но ведь ты никогда не выполнишь эту просьбу. А это единственное, чего я бы сейчас хотел.

Гарак не верил обещаниям регента. Ещё недавно он бы послушно раскрыл замок сразу же, радостно, будто ребёнок, передал свою жизнь в руки регента. Такая постыдная доверчивость, она уже испортила все, что могла. Он медленно опустился на колени, глядя регенту в глаза: усталые, злые. Регенту сейчас было не лучше, чем Гараку, как бы он ни пытался бодриться. И клингоны имеют свой предел.

— А что в вашем варианте событий будет со мной? — спросил он.

Опять этот странный взгляд, как будто даже мечтательный, но не растерянный или обиженный. Сейчас Гарак смог его заметить, но не смог понять, что именно он означает. Будто какая-то новая эмоция, такая, какую регент еще не испытывал рядом с Гараком. Вот, значит, как выглядят клингонские мечты о мести и вырывании сердца еще живого противника.

— Ты спас меня из плена, — сказал регент без улыбки. — Мой прекрасный и отважный кардассианский пар'ма'кай. Я уже говорил, что думал сделать с тобой, когда мы вернемся, и я не собираюсь менять этих условий. Но ты все равно не поверишь ни словам, ни обещаниям. Никакого смысла это повторять.

Регент и сам понимал, насколько фальшиво звучали его слова. Гарак уже был в положении второго лица после него — это шатко, опасно и на самом деле не дает почти никаких преимуществ. Настроение регента изменчиво и прихотливо, сейчас ты на вершине, через несколько мгновений уже вновь возвращаешься в статус раба. И Кира, Кира тому самое яркое доказательство. Кое-кто слишком падок на лесть и обещание удовольствий.

— Лучше бы вы угрожали. Этому я готов поверить. Регент, я не доверяю вам. Я не доверяю вашему брату. Я не уверен, что он действительно придёт вам на помощь. Это самоубийство.

Вместо ответа регент прижал руки к лицу и тяжело вздохнул. И было совершенно неясно, что дальше. Убить его? Высадить где-то? Но смысл? Гарак не жалел о том, что отказался снять с регента наручники, ситуация стала запутанной и безвыходной задолго до этого. Не стоило вытаскивать регента из темницы, тем более, Гарак и так по-настоящему не знал, зачем это сделал. Пирсинг был проблемой, но не настолько серьёзной, чтобы так рисковать. Он понимал — это просто интуиция, совокупность фактов, обработанная подсознанием. В момент принятия решения спасти регента казалось правильным, быть может, в будущем это подтвердится. Но Гарак не знал, что делать сейчас — тут интуиция молчала.

— Вам нужно лечение, — вздохнул он. — Лечение и отдых.

Регент зарычал прямо в прижатые к лицу наручники и рявкнул:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое!

— И тогда вы освободитесь и убьете меня. — Гарак устало улыбнулся. С регента станется отгрызть себе руку ради великой цели. — Потому что мне тоже надо бы отдохнуть. Давайте придём к мирному соглашению?

Регент рывком поднял голову и тут же крепче сжал губы, как будто пересиливая боль.

— Мирное соглашение, — пробормотал он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел тихо, пока ты спишь. В наручниках. Ну нет. Хочешь спать — терпи. Я же терплю.

— Хотите терпеть — терпите. — Гарак поднялся на ноги, разглядывая регента. Ему редко приходилось смотреть на него так — сверху вниз. Он надеялся, что рано или поздно это произойдёт. Когда-то давно Гарак даже мечтал о том, как униженно регент будет просить его о снисхождении, извиняться, плакать от раскаяния. Клингоны не умеют извиняться, а регент скорее умрёт, чем признает свою неправоту. Он снова достал дисраптор, проверил регулировку. — Ладно, вы сами выбрали.

Регент тут же сел ровнее, устроил вытянутые вперед руки на коленях и в приступе очередного клингонского героизма презрительно скривил губы, уставившись на Гарака. Наверняка считал, что его сейчас убьют, и собирался достойно встретить смерть.

Гарак установил предохранитель на дисрапторе — не хватало ещё, чтобы регент по какой-нибудь нелепой случайности смог им завладеть и выстрелить.

— А вы задумывались, что если умрёте сейчас от шока или боли, то не попадёте в этот ваш клингонский рай?

Регент немедленно напрягся и приготовился к прыжку, собираясь дорого продать свою жизнь. Как будто от него хоть что-то зависело. Смешной наивный клингон, который верит в долг, честь, преданность родни и верность любовников. Нет, как раз в верность он не верит, иначе Гараку не приходилось бы решать проблему с проклятым интимным пирсингом. Злость снова вернулась. Регент никогда не умел расставлять приоритеты.

— Однажды вы подали мне одну идею. Знаете, когда рассказали, что у вас в подвале установлена терранская будка наказаний.

В этот момент регент оттолкнулся и прыгнул, целясь в горло, но промахнулся, просто врезался Гараку в живот. Гарака отбросило в сторону, приложив боком о спинку кресла так, что из глаз почти посыпались искры. Дисраптор улетел куда-то к выходу в шлюз. Хорошо, значит, регенту его точно не достать. Удар буквально выбил из Гарака воздух, лёгкие и горло радостно отозвались болью, в голове зашумело. Последствия вируса, срочно нужен отдых. Придется действовать жёстче. Гарак снизил уровень мощности на пульте наручников до минимума и нажал кнопку.

Регент захлебнулся воздухом и задергался, как паралитик, на полу. Очень ироничное сравнение, учитывая, что именно собирался сделать Гарак. Будет обидно, если регент сейчас возьмёт и умрёт. Назло, специально, он может. Неужели это так сложно — хотя бы раз в жизни не действовать одними рефлексами?

Гарак, скрипя зубами, встал с пола, куда упал после удара регента, подошёл к нему и поднял отброшенную «заколку». Нет, он совсем не хотел доводить ситуацию до крайних мер. Ему казалось, что хватит разговоров и призыва к благоразумию. Больше двух лет он был рядом с этим клингоном, но так и не перестал верить в чудеса!

Нужно действовать быстро, пока регент не пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы реагировать. Гарак отжал кнопку пульта, отключая разряд, собрал пряди волос регента в хвост и защелкнул прибор на них, выбрал три точки на плоском диске, нажал. Все. Теперь регент просто не сможет пошевелиться. Дышать, моргать, чувствовать прикосновения — единственное, что ему остаётся. Терранцы всегда серьёзно подходили к наказаниям, никто не хотел, чтобы бьющийся в агонии клингон разнес будку или покалечился, вырываясь из оков, если вдруг этот раб был ещё нужен. Регент будет в бешенстве и никогда этого не простит, но Гарак слишком сильно устал. И боялся, что регент все-таки умрёт, так и не поняв, за что именно Гарак так на него злится.

Он расстегнул наручники, устроил регента поудобнее, подложив под голову оторванное сиденье. Когда тот придёт в себя, будет очень кричать. Пусть. Инъектор с инопровалином даже не пришлось искать — Гарак совсем недавно засунул его в карман. Он вколол лекарство регенту и отправился к аптечке, найти, чем ещё можно помочь делу.

Бывший владелец корабля был запасливым ференги, но не слишком разбирался в медицине. Или они, эта пара неудачников, ференги и трилл, были слишком тупы, чтобы предвидеть необходимость лечения. И были правы — оба погибли за пару дней.

Гарак рассчитывал продержаться хотя бы на десяток лет дольше. Он перебирал содержимое аптечки и морщился все сильнее. Лекарств и медицинских приборов было много, но часть из них предназначалась для лечения каких-то экзотических болезней, часть не подходила большинству известных рас, а часть Гарак вообще не мог определить, ни по виду, ни по названию. Зато так привычного дермального регенератора здесь не было и в помине.

За спиной послышался шумный вдох. Гарак вздохнул, сгреб часть медикаментов в охапку и вернулся к регенту, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо. Регент не стал кричать. Он молчал, и его ненависть висела в воздухе, как ядовитый газ.

— Мне жаль, что пришлось так поступить. — Гарак сел рядом, приподнял правую руку регента и коснулся губами его пальцев. Снимать браслеты было страшно, он предполагал, что там увидит. Наручники щёлкнули и раскрылись, Гарак едва успел подхватить и левую руку тоже. На месте регента он бы сейчас, не стесняясь, кричал от боли. Кожа там, где её касался металл, была обожжена до угольной черноты, содрана при рывках и снова обожжена. Терранец или баджорец уже истекли бы кровью или потеряли сознание от болевого шока, но клингоны гораздо крепче, а регент ещё и упрямее, чем большинство из них. Доверчивый идиот. Зачем он послушался Киру!

Гарак вздохнул, выбрал из груды медикаментов очищающий спрей и принялся осторожно обрабатывать рану.

— Блокатор синапсов не уменьшает боль, я знаю, вам придётся потерпеть. Думаю, это не страшнее, чем интимный пирсинг без анестезии. — Гарак не ждал ответа регента, но разговоры, пусть и с самим собой, помогали отвлечься. Он понял вторую руку, поморщился, стирая текущую с запястья кровь. Нет, это больнее, чем пирсинг, но ситуации с такой легкостью можно было избежать! — Печально, что вы причинили себе такие повреждения.

Регент молчал, но по его лицу можно было читать все эмоции — легко, как с экрана падда. Мимика клингонов гораздо выразительнее кардассианской, за три года Гарак научился её замечать. Если бы регент смог, он бы убил Гарака. Кажется, радостно смеяться на обещание отомстить ему было проще, чем действительно оказаться в чужих руках. Ну да, регент же был уверен, что такого никогда не случится.

— Мой прекрасный, терпеливый и упрямый пар'ма' кай. — Гарак вздохнул, потянулся за заживляющим спреем и принялся щедро наносить его на правую руку регента широкой полосой, от ладони до локтя. Пена тут же схватывалась эластичной заживляющей плёнкой. Совсем не регенератор, но должно помочь. — Даже стадо таргов во время гона проще успокоить, чем вас одного.

Вторую руку получилось обработать быстрее. Гарак отпустил её, развернулся, перебирая принесенное. Кажется, вот это должно обезболивать. Или не должно — зависит от того, какие повреждения регент получил у терранцев и здесь, пытаясь убить Гарака. Впрочем, клингонам не страшны даже внутренние кровотечения. Он приложил гипошприц к шее регента.

— Знаете, доктор из меня такой же, как и клингонский вояка. — Гарак приподнял надглазный гребень и улыбнулся. Регент этого не увидит, но услышит все равно. Нахмурится ещё сильнее, придумает ещё одну казнь для вероломного кардассианца. Развернувшись, Гарак наклонился, поцеловал регента в уголок рта, кончиком языка слизнул каплю подсохшей крови и прошептал: — Но если вы скажете, что ещё нужно сделать, я сделаю.

Конечно же, регент молчал, сжав губы почти в ниточку. Как там? Терпение — доблесть воина. Молчал, но реагировал. Гарак покачал головой и сел, пытаясь решить, что нужно сделать теперь. Стоило бы попробовать дотянуть регента до спальни, затащить его на постель, устроить поудобнее, но даже от одной мысли о таком количестве работы Гараку едва не стало плохо. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда его буквально тошнит от усталости. Регент хочет молчать, что ж, пусть молчит.

— Компьютер, — Гарак замялся, размышляя над тем, не слишком ли безрассудно поступает. Слишком, но выбора нет. — Увеличить температуру на десять стандартных терранских градусов, выключить свет, разбудить меня через пять часов или при появлении в зоне видимости любого корабля.

Он стащил сапоги, подумал и снял сапоги с регента, поставил их в ряд со своими — смешно, слишком уютно и по-домашнему, а потом лёг рядом с регентом и обнял его. Так было теплее, удобней, привычнее. В другой ситуации Гарак вообще положил бы голову ему на грудь, но сейчас это казалось лишним. Вдруг регенту будет больно.

Идея изначально оказалась обречена на провал. Гарак не знал, сколько удалось поспать — кажется, недолго, — но проснулся он от пения. Регент лежа выводил рулады, распевая что-то из очередных клингонских историй о крови, битвах и обязательно любви. Любви к битвам, крови и убийству врагов. Привычная банальщина, которую скрашивал лишь голос регента, красивый и глубокий.

Гарак отодвинулся, сел, сонно щурясь.

— Значит, дар речи вы все-таки не утратили.

Регент покосился на Гарака, улыбнулся и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, запел очередную арию, на другой мотив. Гарак покачал головой, наклонился, разглядывая в темноте лицо регента. Даже сейчас, абсолютно беззащитный, он выглядел устрашающе. Но Гарак разучился по-настоящему бояться регента уже больше года назад.

— Для того, чтобы узнать, что вы прекрасно поёте, мне пришлось взять вас в плен? — Он рассмеялся. — Регент, я сейчас начну вам подпевать и все испорчу. Слишком хрипло.

Угроза сработала. Регент замолчал, будто подавился словами и ненавистью. Дай ему волю, и он просто сожмет голову Гарака в руках и будет давить, пока та не расколется на кусочки. Регент жесток и почти беспощаден, ко всем, кроме тех, кто, как Кира, умеет ему льстить.

— Я вам очень сочувствую, не представляю, как же это ужасно, стать полностью зависимым от чьей-то воли. Полностью беззащитным перед любым его капризом. — Гарак вздохнул, прислонил ухо к груди регента, вслушиваясь в чуть учащенный сдвоенный пульс. Сложно определить, но, кажется, организм работает нормально. Сюда бы трикодер. — А, нет, вы знаете, прекрасно представляю.

Неожиданно регент рассмеялся, совершенно искренне, без обидной насмешки, как будто Гарак удачно пошутил.

— Мне плевать, что ты со мной будешь делать, — сказал он. — Но если ты представляешь, как именно работает блокатор синапсов… Ты, конечно, представляешь. Я не смогу ни поспать, ни расслабиться, эта штука не даст. Отличная пытка. Через три-четыре часа работы этого инструмента я не смогу встать на ноги, через сутки — не смогу пошевелиться никогда. Ты ведь этого хочешь добиться? Тогда прекрати ластиться ко мне, ты, двуличный петак. Меня тошнит от твоего лицемерия.

Гарак встал на колени, наклонился над регентом и улыбнулся. Усталость никуда не делась, но даже несколько минут сна помогли прийти в себя. А может, просто остатки вируса сдались наконец, пали под атакой антител.

— Вы снова блистательно ошиблись. Это ваш редкий талант — находить самое неподходящее объяснение. — ответил он. — Еще немного, и я бы просто упал без сознания от усталости. И вы убили бы меня или убились сами, мне не хочется ни того, ни другого.

Он наклонился, втянул приоткрытым ртом запах и острый вкус крови и пота регента, покачал головой.

— Мне просто нравится быть рядом, и я пользуюсь последней возможностью.

Регент скривился и закрыл глаза. Потом усмехнулся в усы, как будто ему на ум пришла очередная похабная мысль. Может, и пришла.

— И вы не умеете определять, когда я действительно говорю правду. — Гарак снова рассмеялся, наклонился и коснулся губами губ регента, быстро, чтобы тот не успел среагировать. Быть может, в последний раз в жизни. Нет, он до сих пор не жалел о принятом решении, нельзя жить в вечном полурабстве, он же не пресмыкающийся перед всеми подряд баджорец. Те меняли стороны быстрее, чем ночь сменялась днем на планете с двойной звездой. — Ваши запястья еще не зажили. Если я застегну на них наручники, вы дадите слово не пытаться вырваться?

— Если даже дам, ты все равно не поверишь, — презрительно отозвался регент. — Нет смысла давать тебе слово. Делай что хочешь, ты же именно об этом мечтал.

— Разве важно, поверю ли я? Важно то, как вы сами относитесь к своему слову, вы же клингон, не подлый лживый кардассианец. Компьютер, свет! — Гарак сел, поднял левую руку регента, внимательно разглядывая запястье. Через напененную повязку видно было плохо, но кожа явно успела немного восстановиться. — Вы считаете, я мечтал поиздеваться над вами? Это даже льстит.

Регент зажмурился и заморгал от непривычно яркого света.

— Ты слышишь только то, что хочешь, — фыркнул он. — Не издеваться, нет, тебе просто хочется власти хотя бы над кем-то. Ты всегда любил именно власть, даже продал себя в рабство ради малой ее части. Я ведь тебя отпускал, помнишь? Но ты остался. Потому что упустил бы возможность повластвовать еще немного. Не дам я тебе никакого слова. Решай сам. Я готов умереть даже так бесславно, но унижаться перед тобой и лебезить, или просить пощады я не собираюсь.

Проклятый клингонский фатализм.

— Какое унижение — дать и сдержать свое слово! Или это унижение только передо мной? Я отпускал и отпускаю вас прямо сейчас — на любую пригодную для жизни планету. Что? Вы не хотите, ведь это лишит вас власти!

Гарак знал регента слишком долго, чтобы злиться или удивляться. Регенту было плохо и он, по своему обыкновению, стремился, чтобы плохо стало всем окружающим. Плевать, что в ситуации был виноват лишь он один.

— Власть тут не при чем! — заорал регент, в очередной раз потеряв чахлое клингонское терпение. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что сделал? Оставишь меня на планете, меня просто найдут там и убьют без всякой славы, без права на поединок, мне придется прятаться, как кроту, под землей, и то без гарантий! Оставишь меня на корабле, его рано или поздно обнаружат и расстреляют из дисрапторов! Даже если не оставишь, все равно расстреляют, на всякий случай, вдруг ты врешь, а я до сих пор на борту! Была единственная возможность остаться в живых и выиграть, но ты ее упустил! У меня уже нет никакой власти, и у тебя тоже!

— Я считаю, что этого шанса не было. Ваша власть кончилась там, на корабле, под мелодичный шепот интенданта Киры у вас на коленях! — Гарак встал, глядя на регента сверху вниз. — Я не думал, что вы так легко сдаетесь.

— Сдамся я только тогда, когда попрошу тебя надеть на себя наручники, — ответил, понизив голос, регент и снова закрыл глаза, наивно пытаясь изобразить равнодушие. — Но ты наденешь их на меня сам, без моих просьб. И клятв. Или не наденешь, тогда тебе придется просто выбросить меня за борт, когда надоест вонь.

Если бы они с регентом были сейчас на равных, Гарак бы с наслаждением его ударил.

— Какая вонь? Нас к тому времени расстреляют, — ответил он. — Конечно, надену. Но я хотел обойтись без лишней боли. Знаете, мне начинает нравиться ситуация. Я хотел обойтись нормальным разговором — вы повели себя, как стереотипнейший клингон. Я хотел обменять одолжение на одолжение — вы отказались даже слушать. Я мечтал просто немного поспать, вы… За все время рядом с вами я стал думать о вас гораздо лучше, чем вы этого заслуживаете.

— Я начал петь оперные арии, потому что все равно не смог бы уснуть! Блокатор все равно не дает возможности… — огрызнулся регент и тут же замолчал. Глубоко вздохнув после паузы, он продолжил: — Если не хочешь причинять мне боль, иди спать в каюту и оставь меня в покое.

Гарак отвернулся от него и сел в капитанское кресло, изменяя маршрут. Регента не убедить в добрых намерениях, поэтому лучше оставить все, как есть. Высадить его где-то на нейтральной территории между Клингонской империей и Кардассией, отправиться в ту ненормальную вселенную в одиночку.

— Я не знал, что в таком состоянии невозможно спать. Думаете, я пробовал блокатор на себе? Я и для вас бы его не включал, если бы не крайние обстоятельства. — Гарак поднялся, нашёл наручники и замкнул их на правой, менее пострадавшей, руке регента, подумал и вколол ещё одну дозу обезболивающего. Когда блокатор будет отключён, регент снова не даст к себе подойти. — Вы могли бы просто об этом сказать, моя непостижимость.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебя еще и униженно попросил отключить его, — бросил регент сдавленным голосом. — Обойдешься.

— Как же высоко вы меня цените, если простой разговор кажется унижением. Наверное, все три года подряд страдали, когда нужно было о чем-то у меня спросить? — Гарак снял броню, опустился на колени перед регентом и ласково провел кончиками пальцев по щеке и шее. — Мучились, наверное, что со мной так приятно трахаться.

Незнакомый взгляд повторился. Регент не стал кричать, коротко оскалился и снова сжал губы. Не разозлился в открытую, как ждал Гарак, скорее, обиделся, и это тоже казалось странным.

— Собираешься сначала разозлить меня, потом надеть наручники, потом включить разряд в ответ на мой гнев, потом обвинить меня в том, что я не могу вести себя разумно, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Манипулятор паршивый. Настоящий г'дайя.

Гарак прищурился. Регент действительно считал, что может его оскорбить! Смешной юный дикарь.

— Я вообще не хочу, чтобы вам было больно. И не хочу вам мстить. — Он расстегнул брюки, взял ладонь регента и провел её пальцами вдоль чешуек ажана. Даже сейчас это было приятно. — Я простил вас за все, на что обижался.

— Тебе еще за многое придется меня прощать, вот увидишь. Силенок не хватит, — ответил регент и уставился в потолок.

Пальцы на миг коснулись металла. Не сработало. Метка не расстегнулась от прикосновения, Гарак и не надеялся. Если она и открывалась от контакта с ДНК, должно было быть что-то еще. Регент не признается.

Гарак снова придвинулся ближе, прижался к руке регента, сдвинул его пальцы вглубь ажана, потёрся о них, ловя мягкие волны удовольствия.

— Это слишком оптимистично, — выдохнул он, — считать, что у вас и у меня есть общее будущее.

Регент скривил губы в усмешке, но не стал ничего говорить, продолжая глядеть перед собой.

— Замок раскрывается от комплекса причин, не так ли? — Гарак снова потёрся о руку регента. Слишком сложно устоять, чешуйки, окружающие ажан, набухли. Ещё чуть-чуть, и станет некомфортно от невозможности нормально возбудиться, нужно взять себя в руки. Шея отозвалась неприятной, почти отрезвляющей болью. Ожог от укола касался гребней, горел от прилива крови, и впервые он оказался кстати, не выдавая возбуждения сейчас. — Я не слишком надеялся на удачу.

Регент раздвинул губы в уже явственной и довольно злорадной улыбке. Гарак тяжело вздохнул. Боль отвлекала. Отвлекала даже слишком хорошо, напоминая своим существованием о причине, по которой они здесь оказались. Регент слишком увлёкся пустыми обещаниями той, которая всегда преследовала только и исключительно свои интересы. Так по-клингонски: верить первому встречному и не слушать предостережения тех, кто тебе близок.

— Знаете, чем хороша моя раса? — Гарак встал и неспешно застегнул брюки. — Ей не свойственна настолько тупая и мелочная злоба. Страдать и ждать смерти, лишь бы не дать кому-то потрахаться.

Регент рассмеялся и ответил:

— Я не страдаю. В отличие от тебя. А ты еще долго будешь меня помнить. Потому что хирурга будет мало, понадобится еще и сапер. А если ты не сможешь убить их сразу, по всей Кардассии пойдут слухи о том, как тебя разминировали после общения с клингонским регентом.

— Действительно забавно. — Регент, все так же мелочно, наслаждался местью, радовался каждой мерзкой фантазии. Его так просто осадить. Всего лишь расстегнуть брюки, чтобы убедиться: регента тоже возбуждают эти прикосновения, даже сейчас. Гарак улыбнулся мыслям, подобрал валявшийся у стены дисраптор и достал пульт от наручников. — Только я не вернусь на Кардассию, во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.

— Будешь отсиживаться где-нибудь? У ромулан, наверное. — Регент облизнул пересохшие губы, покрытые кровавой коркой. — Даже на родину не сможешь вернуться, потому что ты там никому не нужен без влияния и результатов.

Хорошо, что даже искреннее разочарование регент примет за обычную злобу и не поймёт, насколько по-настоящему это неприятно. Пусть считает, что дело лишь в сексе.

— Это уже совершенно не ваше дело. Вы не настроены на сотрудничество, я думал о вас гораздо лучше, чем оказалось в действительности. — Гарак сорвал блокатор с волос регента и отключил его. — Можете идти спать. Я вам это настоятельно рекомендую.

Но регент не стал вставать. Он повращал глазами, поморгал, и только спустя минуту Гарак заметил, что тот шевелит пальцами, пытается подвигать кистью левой руки.

Еще немного позже он сумел завести руку за голову и почесать в затылке. Потом он рывком оттолкнулся локтем и наклонился вперед, чудом удержав равновесие. Потом так же упрямо, не глядя на Гарака, регент перевернулся на четвереньки и пополз к простенку, ведущему в коридор.

Гарак молча наблюдал, как регент медленно, будто в ночном кошмаре, пытается снова добиться контроля над собственным телом. Даже злиться не получалось. Столько упрямства и сил, растраченных впустую, будто его действительно пытаются унизить. Сейчас казалось, что проще было просто оттащить его в спальню волоком.

Когда регент упал, Гарак не выдержал и все же подошёл к нему, обнял за талию, пытаясь помочь подняться. Если тот притворялся, придётся снова включить наручники, это будет больно и опасно, но и оставлять его в таком состоянии тоже опасно. Ещё умрёт посреди коридора.

— Отпусти, — рявкнул регент. — Я встану сам.

Он отпихнул Гарака правой рукой и снова встал, придерживаясь за простенок. На этот раз у него получилось удержаться на ногах, хотя он и держался не слишком уверенно. Тупой клингонский дикарь. Уже в который раз за последние сутки Гарак задумался, как вообще мог решить, что регент хоть немного умнее окружающей биомассы.

— Возможно, мне нравится наслаждаться вашей беспомощностью. — Гарак прищурился и снова протянул руку регенту. — Примите это с достоинством, иначе я получу ещё больше удовольствия, наблюдая за барахтаньем на полу.

Тот презрительно фыркнул, глядя на подставленную руку.

— Жене своей будешь руку подавать, — буркнул он, положил ладонь Гараку на плечо и сделал шаг вперед, опираясь на него всем своим весом.

— Моя жена… — Гарак сжал зубы и постарался встать ровнее в надежде, что не упадет. Совсем недавно это не показалось бы такой проблемой, но сейчас его и без дополнительной тяжести пошатывало от слабости. В нормальной обстановке он постарался бы провести в постели хотя бы пару дней. Но что в жизни рядом с регентом может быть нормальным? — Моя жена гораздо легче вас, умнее, красивее, вежливей. Сложно найти более непохожих личностей, чем она и вы. — Он замолчал, помогая регенту сделать очередной шаг, а потом, задыхаясь, продолжил. — Я её никогда не увижу, потому что решил вас вытащить.

Регент в ответ сжал пальцы сильнее и сказал:

— Это ты выбрал месть вместо любви. Потому и не увидишь ее никогда. У всего есть своя цена. — Еще шаг, еще, и репликатор оказался совсем рядом. Регент попросил: — Воду. Пятнадцать терранских градусов.

Даже попытка сделать больно, сжав пальцы на плече, регенту не удалась. Хорошая вещь — блокатор.

— Кардассианцы не умеют любить. И не идут на поводу у первого же смазливого личика. — Гарак скрестил руки на груди. Можно было помочь регенту достать воду, но это уже слишком. Пусть сам справляется с трясущимися руками. — Я стал понимать вашу ревность. С такой-то собственной неустойчивостью.

Регент все же сумел аккуратно подхватить стакан левой рукой и даже донести до рта, расплескав только половину. Пара глотков, и пустой стакан выпал из его пальцев, с глухим звоном укатился в сторону кабины.

— Я и не думал, что твоя ревность настолько сильнее моей. Надо же, ты ревнивый, — сказал регент, продолжая опираться Гараку на плечо со всей тяжестью. — Ты сказал, что простил меня. А потом, что разочаровался. А до того — что хочешь отомстить. Определись, чего ты хочешь больше, я запутался в твоих сомнениях.

Его странный взгляд оказался теплым, как прикосновение ладони, Гарак покосился, но регент уже смотрел перед собой. Не стоило расслабляться.

— Я вас простил, но разочаровался. Сейчас я хочу избавиться от малейшего напоминания о вас. — Гарак поморщился, оперся о противоположную стену коридора, чтобы не упасть от тяжести. Если сейчас придётся включать заряд наручников, достанется и ему. Но он хотя бы быстрее придёт в себя. — Мстить не получится, нет смысла мстить тому, кто по развитию находится на уровне триббла.

Регент коротко рассмеялся, дернул Гарака к себе и обнял одной рукой, привалившись к переборке. Эта наивная сентиментальная глупость, бездарная идея помочь бедному ослабшему клингону. Дышать стало сложно. Сейчас регент его придушит и вышвырнет в космос. Нет, сначала наденет наручники, вдоволь насладится просьбами о пощаде и тогда, быть может, убьёт относительно быстро. Паника захлестнула сознание и придала сил, Гарак с рычанием вырвался из захвата, отскочил на несколько шагов назад. Регент продолжил улыбаться, не делая попыток напасть.

— Это не смешно, — зло оскалился Гарак. — Вы будете идти, куда шли, или останетесь жить у репликатора?

Регент оперся о переборку и выпрямился. Потом мазнул плохо слушающейся рукой по сенсору двери, ведущей в санузел. Когда та открылась, шагнул внутрь и оглянулся, держась за простенок.

— Тебе стоило бы помыться. От тебя воняет дохлятиной, — сказал он и начал расстегивать ширинку.

Если бы кто-то согласился хотя бы выслушать. Или хотя бы дать отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Эгоцентризм регента иногда поражал своей бесконечностью.

— Ничего, от ваших подчинённых вечно ей воняет.

Гарак отошёл к репликатору, заказал себе ещё одну чашку чая и замер, согревая об неё руки. На корабле было тепло, но вирус снова решил о себе напомнить, не стоило сейчас так психовать. Гарака знобило, кожа горела, хотелось лечь и закрыть глаза, а регент будто издевался, нарочно еле передвигаясь. Вот и сейчас он вышел из туалета так, будто у него было все время вселенной.

— Мои подчиненные не лезут ко мне целоваться, — сказал регент и все-таки сумел добраться до дверей в каюты. Ткнул наугад в сенсор, открылась та дверь, что была слева. Регент, на этот раз быстро, шагнул вперед и практически рухнул на постель, перевернулся на бок и поджал колени к груди. Кровать под ним прогнулась, слишком мягкая даже для терранцев.

— Это было зря, — Гарак запнулся, борясь с тошнотой. Как же невовремя, нужно держать лицо, иначе регент почувствует слабину. Раньше он мог превратить это в преимущество, но сейчас регент, стоит ему хоть на волос почувствовать себя лучше, может стать серьёзной проблемой. Нужно закрепить свободные наручники на ножке кровати, обыскать все возможные тайники, но у Гарака сейчас просто не хватит сил. — Я могу приковать вас к кровати, а могу, если вы дадите слово не пытаться найти оружие, просто закрыть каюту.

— М-м-м, — протянул регент, свернувшись в клубок и обнимая колени. — Я ничего не буду искать. Не мешай спать.

А потом регент найдёт завалившийся под подушку ти-дисраптор и скажет, что ничего не обещал, или не скажет, а просто уничтожит досадную помеху одним выстрелом. Гарак, шатаясь, выскочил в коридор и едва добежал до унитаза. Его стошнило желчью и слюной, хорошо, что он давно ничего не ел. Голова кружилась, а ноги подкашивались, как резиновые. Нужно было обыскать комнату.

Он вернулся в спальню, которую, по всем признакам, раньше занимала Эзри. Регент спал, свернувшись калачиком. Где и что здесь может быть? Ференгийские корабли полны полок, полочек, потайных ящиков, хранилищ и сейфов. Что угодно может быть где угодно. Он пнул еле заметную задвижку на полу, осмотрел открывшееся пространство. Пусто. Слева от двери отыскался одежный шкаф. Хозяйке уже не понадобится, к огромному счастью. Гарак выкинул одежду на пол. Среди маек нашёлся небольшой кинжал с хищными зазубринами по краю — показуха, наверняка ференгийский. Его Гарак закрепил на поясе, а затем взломал следующий шкаф в переборке. Личный падд, какие-то бумаги, пара украшений, плетка и тонкие цепочки. Регент бы порадовался. Голова кружилась все сильнее. Может, поспать хоть пару часов? Гарак сел на груду одежды, прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза. Если регент проснётся, он услышит.

Кровать жалобно скрипнула. Регент зашевелился, кажется, перевернулся, но вставать не стал. Гарак на всякий случай открыл глаза.

— Иди сюда, — сказал, улыбаясь, регент и хлопнул ладонью по покрывалу. Он лежал на спине, вытянув длинные ноги так, что они свисали с края. — Я обещаю, что не стану нападать на тебя или пытаться отобрать оружие.

Гарак покачал головой.

— Я вам все равно не доверяю.

Регент поднял правую руку и звякнул браслетами наручников.

— Если боишься, можешь приковать меня к кровати. Я все равно буду спать.

Регент что, думает, что Гарак не успел оценить ненадежность ференгийской постройки? Или считает, что Гарак поверит в невозможность задушить его одной рукой? В любом случае, оставались ещё совершенно свободные ноги. Для того, кто способен уложить клингона одним ударом кулака, наручники сами по себе были слишком слабым препятствием. Нужно выйти и закрыть дверь. Это лучший выход. Лучше — только включить блокатор.

— А это поможет? Регент, есть одно абсолютно безопасное решение. Оно вам не нравится. — Гарак подошёл к кровати. — Я не сниму наручники и нажму кнопку, если почувствую опасность. Вам будет хуже, чем мне.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа и лёг рядом. Это было слишком привычно, так доверять своему практически врагу.

— М-м-м. Хорошо, как хочешь.

Регент оттолкнулся ступнями от податливого матраса и сдвинулся выше. Потом в полусне закинул руку с наручниками за голову и вытянулся на постели. Ноги все равно выступали за край, кровать для него была слишком мала. Он заснул почти мгновенно, мерно и спокойно задышал.

Гарак прислонился гудящей головой к груди регента, нащупал в кармане пульт и позволил себе расслабиться. Сон накрыл его, как морская волна, полностью, плотно и тяжело.

***

Движение, звук, непривычный запах. Когда Гарак открыл глаза, то мгновенно вспомнил, где он и что делал. Регент уже не спал, но и угрожать не торопился. Лежал на боку, подставив руку под голову, и разглядывал Гарака. Решил сдержать свое слово? Гарак сжал пульт в руке и тихо вздохнул.

— Вы чувствуете себя лучше?

— Гораздо. А ты? — Регент осторожно поднял руку и медленно, как будто стараясь не перепугать Гарака, коснулся пальцем его щеки. — Все еще боишься?

В его взгляде горела знакомая непрошибаемая уверенность и кое-что еще, то самое, незнакомое. Гарак сжал губы и прищурился. Теперь он тоже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и решение, принятое несколько часов назад, казалось самоубийством.

— Почему я должен вас бояться?

— Ты боялся, — сказал регент, поглаживая Гарака по щеке большим пальцем, — что я сверну тебе шею. Наверное, ты до сих пор должен этого бояться. Но ты все равно лег со мной в постель и уснул. Ревнивый и злой кардассианец.

Он опустил руку ниже и провел кончиками пальцев по шейному гребню. Гарак сдвинулся к спинке кровати, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Резко вскакивать не хотелось, регент может принять это за угрозу или решить, что его действительно боятся.

— Боялся зря? — спросил Гарак. — Вы не собирались это сделать? Не врите.

Регент приподнялся на локте, теперь его ладонь лежала у Гарака на животе, ловя быстрое, взволнованное дыхание.

— Конечно, не зря. Но ты сам загнал себя в глухой угол, — сказал регент и мягко прижал руку сильнее. — Ладно. Я не подумал, что это может так сильно обидеть тебя.

Это. Как будто регент вообще понимал, в чем дело. Он втемяшил в голову одну причину и не мог отклониться на нее ни на градус.

— Я не обиделся, не ревную и не боюсь. Это ваша странная привычка, сводить все к простейшим реакциям! — Гарак усилием воли подавил желание податься навстречу прикосновениям. Это все лишь для отвлечения внимания. Регент пообещал не нападать. Но «не забирать пульт» и «не угрожать оружием» никто не обещал. И что такое обещание? Сотрясение воздуха.

Регент убрал руку и лег, подсунув ладонь под голову.

— Тогда объясни мне свои сложные реакции подробнее. Раз уж ты решил взять меня в плен и пытать в отместку, — сказал он, прищурившись.

— Раз уж вы настроены слушать, попытайтесь поверить. — Гарак сел на кровати, сдвинулся к краю, чтобы успеть отскочить, если понадобиться. — Я не хочу вас пытать. Вы не в плену, я просто вам не доверяю.

Регент угрюмо уставился на Гарака из-под полуприкрытых век и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не понимаю, зачем тогда ты меня освобождал. Это глупый поступок и непонятный. Невыгодный, а для тебя это важно. Бессмысленный, если не считать метки, но и для этого риск слишком велик. Мог бы улететь к своей жене и не мучиться здесь со мной.

Нельзя признаваться регенту, что его спасение было спонтанным, нерациональным поступком. Гарак просто мог и сделал. Он все равно уже множество раз об этом пожалел.

— К жене… Я не мог рисковать своей жизнью и ее жизнью тоже.

— Я могу открыть тебе один секрет. Хочешь? — спросил регент. — И даже не стану просить ничего взамен. Не стану с тобой торговаться, как тебе хотелось.

— Вы и так достаточно наторговались. — Гарак окинул взглядом запястья регента. За ночь — за время сна — лекарственная плёнка почти исчезла, а раны стали едва заметны. Ну хоть что-то хорошее. — Я с самого начала хотел решить все мирным путем.

— Ты хотел решить все максимально выгодным для себя путем. Чтобы я сделал все, как ты хочешь, и молча исчез. Так не бывает, — ответил регент и широко, демонстративно зевнул. — Так раскрыть секрет или он тебе не нужен?

— То есть, спасение — недостаточная плата. — Гарак рассмеялся, прислонился к спинке кровати и кивнул. Сейчас от регента можно было ожидать чего угодно, именно от такого, напоказ расслабленного и весёлого. — Откройте, вы же знали, что я соглашусь.

— Там нет никакой взрывчатки, — ответил регент, улыбаясь в усы. Гарак научился угадывать такую его улыбку, теперь он видел ее даже раньше, чем она появлялась на губах. — Можешь разогнуть дужки и снять метку, если она так тебе надоела.

— Непременно сниму. Когда мне надоест жизнь с полным набором органов. — Гарак наклонился в сторону регента. Правой рукой он снова сжал пульт, сложно предвидеть, когда придётся защищаться. — Так вы вчера едва не покончили с собой мне назло, а потом страдали от неподвижности из любви к самоистязаниям?

Регент тут же нахмурился.

— Если бы я знал про блокатор, не стал бы пытаться отобрать у тебя пульт, — сказал он. — Если ты боишься, что я соврал, могу сам ее снять. Но для этого тебе придется довериться мне. Сложный выбор.

Он без улыбки посмотрел на Гарака, потом прикрыл глаза.

— Вы знали про дисраптор, и все равно предпочли попытаться умереть вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть маленькую застежку из металла. — Гарак вздохнул и придвинулся ближе. Если регент хочет его отвлечь, а затем убить, он на правильном пути. — Я хочу, чтобы вы это расстегнули, но сейчас не уверен, что готов дать себя коснуться.

— Смерть от дисраптора быстрая, — пробормотал регент, отбросил с лица прядь волос и устроил голову на сгибе локтя поудобнее. — Конечно, хочешь. Когда будешь готов, скажи.

В его животе отчетливо заурчало. Наверняка регент не ел ни в камере, ни даже перед боем и сейчас просто умирал с голоду, но терпел. Через несколько часов они доберутся до границы кардассианской территории, и тогда нужно будет окончательно решить, что сделать с проблемой в его лице. Расстаться — все равно, по-плохому или по-хорошему. И к этому времени метку лучше снять.

Гарак решительно встал с кровати, отцепил кинжал, засунул его подальше в шкаф вместе с блокатором, проверил дисраптор. Риск все равно оставался, без этого не обойтись. Он расстегнул брюки, приспустил их и снова забрался на постель.

— Снимайте. Но без резких движений.

Регент перевернулся на живот и придвинулся ближе, втянул носом воздух. Он не стал касаться пластины с гербом и расстегивать ее, а приподнялся на локтях и аккуратно взялся за металлическое кольцо, вдетое в губу ажана. Гарак вздрогнул и напрягся, тогда регент осторожно и медленно разогнул кольцо, а потом вынул его из отверстия.

Даже если регент врал, в его руках металл даже не нагрелся. Гарак справился с нервной дрожью и придвинулся ещё ближе. Дыхание регента чувствовалось на коже, приятно холодило слизистые, так привычно, будто много раз до этого момента. Гарак не стал опускать дисраптор.

— Теперь вторую. — Он запустил свободную руку в пушистые волосы регента и сжал пальцы.

Тот выдохнул и взялся за второе из колец, так же осторожно разогнул его и вынул. Звякнул меткой и протянул украшение Гараку.

— Это тебе на память.

Гарак сосредоточился, позволяя пруту немного выдвинуться наружу. Без метки регента ощущение было почти непривычным, ее отсутствие мешало, будто у него отобрали часть тела. Какая чушь.

— Ну что вы, оставьте себе. — Он мягко улыбнулся. — Это же ваша метка. Найдёте, кого ещё ей осчастливить.

Регент мечтательно прищурился, положил бляшку Гараку на живот и ответил:

— Я не собираюсь заводить других любовников, пока у меня есть ты.

— Меня уже нет. — Гарак пошевелился всем телом, пытаясь скинуть метку на постель. Выпускать мягкие волнистые пряди из рук очень не хотелось. — Я умер, мой дорогой регент. А вас вытащила из темницы наемница Эзри, дождалась, пока все расслабятся, убила десяток охранников и случайных зевак, а затем сбежала вместе с клингонским пленником. Одни баджорские Пророки знают, зачем. Её корабль скрылся где-то в Пустошах, наверняка терранцы уже прочесывают ту область километр за километром.

— Настоящая эпическая поэма, — пробормотал регент и потерся бородой о гладкую, без чешуек кожу там, где нога соединялась с телом. — Пленный клингонский регент и его мертвый пар'ма'кай.

— Не пытайтесь меня соблазнить. — Гарак снова сжал пальцы, за волосы притянул регента чуть ближе к себе. — Никто не сказал, что регент остаётся в живых в этой вашей поэме.

— Никто не сказал, что регент не был готов к смерти, — не поднимая головы, ответил тот и провел по коже языком: легкое, мимолетное и многообещающее прикосновение. — Я не пытаюсь. Но это тоже достойно поэмы: соблазнение под дулом дисраптора. Пар'ма'кай был слишком прекрасен и слишком зол, чтобы можно было устоять перед его чарами.

— Вы не пытаетесь, вы делаете. — Гарак попробовал отодвинуться. Можно долго говорить о преимуществах кардассианских половых органов, но скрыть возбуждение ему было так же сложно, как регенту. Ещё немного, и он просто поддастся, несмотря на злость, обиду и разочарование. Не нужно было спать рядом с регентом. — Я все ещё вас ненавижу. И если мой палец дрогнет…

— Я превращусь в облако пара, — закончил фразу регент. — И готов к такой судьбе.

Он осторожно коснулся пальцами чешуек, обрамляющих ажан, крохотных, едва заметных отверстий там, где крепилась метка. Прикосновение к ним прошибло почти до судороги, так это было приятно.

— Я тоже зол на тебя. Из-за твоих чувств ко мне мы потеряли Альянс, — продолжил регент. — Это если не считать блокатора. Я бы убил тебя, если бы не причина твоей злости. Она… вполне оправдана.

И вот опять.

— Вы потеряли Альянс из-за того, что пошли на поводу у той, кто не смогла усмирить даже станцию, той, что позволила этой плесени разрастись и разбросать споры восстания по всему космосу. А у меня, лично меня, никакого Альянса никогда не было. — Гарак с тихим шипением высвободил пальцы из волос, упёрся ладонью в слишком мягкий матрас в попытке отползти от регента. — Ваш личный раб остаётся рабом. И мне это надоело.

В ответ регент опустил голову Гараку на бедро, зажмурился, постаравшись скрыть улыбку, и молча кивнул. Он снова его не слушал, будто слова значили меньше, чем действия. И будто уже забыл о том, что было до того, как они заснули. Его прикосновения были такими привычными, тело реагировало на них так же, как и всегда, мощной волной возбуждения. Можно сделать вид, что тоже забыл, и потом поплатиться. Гарак вздохнул.

— Мне нравится секс с вами, но сейчас я не могу позволить себе настолько расслабиться.

Регент глубоко вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях.

— Как хочешь, — сказал он, отодвинулся и перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за голову.

Признаться регенту, что продолжения хочется больше, чем чего бы то ни было другого, означало проиграть. Он явно просто отвлекал внимание. Стоит закрыть глаза, опустить руку с дисраптором, и регент без колебаний свернёт шею.

Гарак сел на постели, сжал в кулаке цепочку с меткой и спросил:

— Почему сейчас вы не пытаетесь меня убить? Ничего не изменилось.

Регент слегка повернул голову, ловя его взгляд.

— Изменилось. Я теперь знаю причину, — сказал он. — И признаю твое право на месть. И на злость. Мне не стоило обманывать твое доверие и… и слишком обращать внимание на Киру. Ты был прав, а я нет.

Регент признал, что не прав! Нет, просто снова врал и недоговаривал. Рассчитывал, что эти слова помогут ему получить свободу. Проблема была только в том, что Гарак не собирался держать регента в плену. Это опасно и невыгодно, а то, что он просил, регент все равно уже сделал.

— Я обещал вам отомстить едва ли не с первого дня общения. — Гарак приподнял надглазный гребень. — Обманывать моё доверие и обращать внимание на Киру? Я никогда вам не доверял, а вы, вы никогда не обращали внимания на мои слова!

— И как? — спросил регент с очень серьезным, явно напускным видом. — Теперь отомстил, или тебе нужно еще? Да, я должен был тебя послушать. И да, я был неправ, держа тебя в ошейнике ради собственного удовольствия.

— Вы хоть бы вчера меня послушали! — Гарак придвинулся к регенту, встал на колени, нависая над его лицом. Дисраптор пришлось положить на постель, и если регент решит его выхватить… У регента и до того была возможность это сделать. — Я не хочу вам мстить и не собирался. Всё, что мне было нужно — избавиться от метки. Вся эта боль была лишней!

Регент протянул руку и погладил Гарака большим пальцем по скуловому гребню.

— Нет, — сказал он, — не лишней.

— Ни один кардассианец не будет страдать ради бессмысленных страданий!

Гарак отдёрнул голову. Ему ещё многое нужно было сказать, а регент снова, в который раз даже не пытался принять его всерьез. Его как никогда хотелось убить. Ненадолго, чтобы потом оживить, снова убить и оживить уже окончательно. Непонятно зачем, никакой выгоды от этого не было, одна ненужная сентиментальность.

— Я не кардассианец, — без улыбки ответил регент и послушно убрал руку.

— Вы и не собираетесь меня слушать, — вздохнул Гарак. — Я свободен от вашей метки, вы свободны от своих обязательств передо мной. Но корабль я вам не отдам.

— Ты не сказал, куда планируешь отправиться, — отозвался регент, продолжая пристально и мягко смотреть на Гарака. — Корабль… Я не собираюсь высаживаться на каких-то необитаемых планетах, я уже сказал, что это гарантированная бесславная смерть. Что ты собираешься делать, если тебя догонят клингонские или терранские корабли?

Нужно было уже признать хотя бы перед самим собой что злость окончательно куда-то делась. И пытаться контролировать регента больше не было смысла, было опаснее, чем смириться с ситуацией. Гарак расстегнул наручники, вышвырнул их на кучу одежды в углу и спрятал пульт обратно в карман.

— А вы и не спрашивали. Молча страдали и сыпали оскорблениями, — ответил он. — Сначала мы летели к Пустошам, потом поменяли курс. Теперь где-то на границе Кардассии и Империи. Хотите — связывайтесь с братом, только я ему не верю.

Регент машинально поднял руку, разглядывая почти заживший ожог, прятавшийся под браслетом, потер запястье. Потом перевернулся на бок и лег, опираясь на локоть.

— Нет смысла связываться с Курном. Он наверняка успел присягнуть новому регенту, — сказал он твердо, глядя Гараку в лицо. — И я его не виню. Он член Совета и должен действовать по обстоятельствам, чтобы наша семья не утратила влияния. Даже он не будет рад моему появлению. Я же говорил, надо было действовать моментально. Теперь поздно возвращаться. Мне нет места в Альянсе.

Будто Курн не мог это сделать ещё до спасения регента из плена: клингоны никогда не тянули с принятием решений. Гарак не стал этого говорить, у него совсем исчезло желание спорить. Он придвинулся к регенту ближе, провел пальцами по освобожденному от наручников запястью. Хорошо, что клингоны такие живучие и не страдают по утраченному.

— Знаете, как терранцы стали главными в космосе? — спросил он.

— У них не было чести. Они сражались подло и при этом не знали жалости. Потому и побеждали всех, кто действовал по правилам, — отозвался регент. — А что?

— У них были технологии, опередившие время на сотню лет. Звездолет из той неправильной вселенной, который терранцы использовали для войны со всеми бунтующими. — Гарак поднёс руку регента к губам и прикусил кончики пальцев. — Не правда ли, иронично, что они всегда побеждают лишь с помощью терранцев из другого мира?

— Но ни клингоны, ни кардассианцы из той вселенной не пытаются помочь нам против общего врага, — оскалился регент, но тут же зажмурился в ответ на укус. — Неужели они полностью подчинились терранцам? Утратили всякую храбрость?

— Не обязательно ждать помощи, можно попробовать взять его самим, — улыбнулся Гарак. — Я думал об этом. Ни вы, ни я уже ничего не теряем.

Регент немедленно оттолкнулся от податливого матраца и сел, наклонившись к Гараку почти вплотную.

— Предлагаешь отправиться в ту вселенную в поисках подходящих технологий? — воскликнул он с затаенной радостью. — Но для этого нужен специальный прибор, совмещенный с транспортером… да, я читал твои отчеты и слушал тебя, что бы ты ни утверждал! Здесь есть транспортер, на кораблике ференги?

Регент специально так говорил, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Отчёты он читал. Не будь Гарак так давно с ним знаком, назвал бы эти слова неприкрытой лестью. Он помотал головой, избавляясь от этой странной неправдоподобной мысли.

— Корабль не пройдет целиком, нужна электромагнитная аномалия. И я знаю, где найти её на территории Кардассии.

Регент протянул руку и снова обвел пальцем скуловой гребень. На этот раз Гарак не стал отшатываться, и он опустил руку ниже, на щеку и подбородок, провел пальцем по чешуйкам.

— Значит, ты давно готовился к чему-то подобному, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Жаль только, не сказал об этом мне. Пусть. Надеюсь, у тебя есть какой-то план, что делать потом.

Регент иногда был очень непонятливым. Гарак наклонился к нему, опираясь на руки, и умиленно зажмурился.

— О планах перебраться в другой мир не говорят тому, от кого собираются туда сбежать, ваша восхитительность.

Регент потерся щекой о щеку Гарака, щетина, выросшая на обычно гладких щеках, царапнула чешуйки.

— Я бы расстроился. Но был бы сам виноват.

Гарак мрачно посмотрел на регента. Ему нравилось то, как тот легко отнёсся к новости, но настроение регента могло так же быстро смениться в обратную сторону. Гарак сам слишком многое для этого сделал.

— Это план для экстренных случаев. И продолжения у него нет.

Регент, не сводя с него глаз, придвинулся, почти невинно коснулся коленями колен и прошептал Гараку на ухо:

— Продолжение придумаем потом. Когда добудем оружие.

Он прихватил губами ушной гребень, провел по нему языком, потом вдруг зло скрипнул зубами и глубоко вдохнул. Настроение клингонов текучее, как вода, могло стать другим в любую минуту. Нужно было отвлечь регента, пока оно вновь не сменилось яростью. Гарак развернулся, положил руки регенту на плечи и притянул ближе к себе.

— Тогда я не против возвращения вашей метки.

Регент изумленно моргнул.

— Но ты же хотел, чтобы я ее снял. Требовал этого, — произнес он и покачал головой, усмехнувшись. — Никогда не смогу тебя понять. Мой прекрасный пар'ма'кай.

Он поймал губами губы Гарака и привлек его к себе. Сейчас, спустя три года, Гарак впервые начал подозревать, что за пафосным клингонским термином скрывается что-то более серьёзное, чем обычное обозначение секс-партнёра. В интонациях регента звучало что-то совершенно иное.

Гарак ответил на поцелуй и толкнул регента на постель, излишне мягкую даже по терранским меркам, но сейчас искать более удобную поверхность было некогда.

— Я не против метки, которая не означает, что я — ваша собственность.

Лежа на спине, регент разглядывал Гарака блестящими темными глазами. Потом поймал пальцами его затылок, притянул к себе и шепнул на ухо:

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Нет, ничего не меняется, только сейчас это не раздражало, а веселило. Гарак вывернулся из ладони регента, прижался лбом к его лбу и улыбнулся.

— А почему не «как вы хотите, чтобы я трахнул вас»?

Регент не стал скрывать удивление. Он моргнул и отстранился от Гарака, насколько мог, упираясь затылком в податливую мякоть постели.

— Но ты же не сможешь. Мне так казалось, — растерянно отозвался он и положил руку Гараку на плечо, как будто собирался оттолкнуть его подальше.

Гарак не собирался настаивать, скорей, поддразнить регента, заставить увиливать. Совсем недолго, ровно столько, сколько бы потребовалось чтобы снять одежду, регента и свою. Он почти не сомневался, что регент просто боится за свою клингонскую маскулинность. Но озвученная причина была слишком странной.

— Почему не смогу? — Гарак так удивился, что даже замер, не пытаясь убрать руку регента. — Мои половые органы, по-вашему, существуют для чего?

— Я имел в виду… нет, конечно… Дело в другом. Не тот размер. И форма, — пояснил регент, нахмурился и замолчал, исподлобья глядя на Гарака.

Ну конечно, у них серьёзные биологические отличия. Как бы Гарак ни опасался половых органов регента, чудовищными они были разве что в длину. Несуразный и уязвимый способ размножения. Кардассианский прут гораздо толще, это действительно может казаться непреодолимым.

— А! — Гарак забрался на регента верхом и прижался чешуйками ажана к его паху, надежно скрытому под плотными брюками. — Если вас пугают размеры, то обычно я довольно осторожен.

— Пугают?! — Регент приподнялся на локте, яростно глядя на Гарака, и выбрался из-под него, сдвинулся назад, к изголовью. — Я не боюсь твоего члена! Я имел в виду, что он слишком мал, а не наоборот!

— Нет, не может быть, что это всерьёз. Вы просто боитесь за какие-то клингонские принципы? Утраты мифический мужественности? — Гарак сел на кровати, стащил через голову рубашку, сбросил брюки и хищно улыбнулся. Растерянность регента выглядела забавной, но сейчас ему хотелось совсем другого. Трое суток без секса — это слишком долго. — Забудьте, я хочу трахаться, и не важно как.

Регент беспомощно нахмурился, сел ровнее — кровать под ним тут же жалобно прогнулась, — и начал расстегивать броню.

— Нельзя утратить мужественность от такой ерунды, а если можно, значит, она и без того была невелика, — буркнул он. — Но мне казалось, я вряд ли что-то почувствую. А секс без удовольствия не имеет смысла.

Он стащил с себя броню и рубашку и начал расстегивать брюки. Потом спросил ровным голосом:

— Если бы тебе удалось снять метку, пока на мне был блокатор, ты бы сделал это?

Он очень недооценивал уровень усталости Гарака. Чтобы выебать регента, пришлось бы ворочать неподвижное тело, стаскивать одежду, устраивать поудобнее. Слишком много усилий: просто расстегнуть ширинку брюк или подрочить было бы гораздо быстрее.

Гарак представил себе, как кончает на лицо регента, пытающегося это игнорировать, и усмехнулся.

— Зачем? Есть много других способов, и все три года мне их хватало с головой. Этот не принципиален.

Регент высвободился из брюк, тряхнул ногой, отбрасывая их подальше, и одним движением придвинулся к Гараку вплотную. Втянул носом воздух, жмурясь, и несильно прикусил шейный гребень.

— И все же, чего бы ты хотел? — спросил он и мазнул языком по чувствительным, набухшим от прилива крови чешуйкам. — Мой ненасытный пар'ма'кай.

Ненасытный. Будто это какой-то недостаток, а не обычная потребность организма. Регент все так усложнял. О да, Кира бы его затрахала, выжала досуха. Гарак не представлял и не хотел представлять, что она устраивала, пока сидела в камере со старым ференги и его слугой. Впрочем, они, кажется, не жаловались.

Язык регента снова скользнул по шее, требовательно, ласково, отвлек от ненужных мыслей.

— Если отказаться от того варианта, который вас пугает? — снова улыбнулся Гарак.

Поддавшись на явную и неприкрытую провокацию, регент низко зарычал, оскалив зубы.

— Он меня не пугает! — проворчал он, прихватывая гребень сильнее. Гарак коротко ахнул и подался навстречу. — И я не отказываюсь! Просто не уверен.

Гарак прижал ладонь к паху регента и сжал пальцы на его члене. Вранье, вранье и попытка увильнуть.

— Вы же занимались этим с другими мужчинами.

Регент обнял его за плечи и толкнулся в подставленную ладонь.

— Занимался, — негромко ответил он, прижимаясь губами к кина-ту, и от вибрации голоса по коже пробежал острый огонек удовольствия. — Но не так.

Иногда так сладко разбивать чужие страхи и заблуждения. Регента возбуждала перспектива, его тело слишком явно это показывало. Нет, трахать его неподвижного было бы гораздо скучнее. Тогда бы регент ни за что не признался в своей неопытности. И не отвечал бы, так явно и нетерпеливо толкаясь членом в руку.

— То есть, в этом смысле вы ещё девственник? — Гарак придвинулся ближе, прикусил зубами губу регента. — Если вы ничего не почувствуете, то что вы теряете?

Тот глухо зарычал и сильно дернул Гарака к себе, прижимая за плечи. Ему явно хотелось, и при этом он колебался. Глупые клингонские предрассудки. Повисла неловкая пауза, которая все никак не кончалась, Гарак разочарованно выдохнул, и тогда регент сказал:

— Ладно. Я согласен. Но если мне что-то не понравится — ты немедленно прекратишь!

Он согласился как раз в тот момент, когда Гарак решил, что этого не случится никогда. Все-таки регенту было интересно, возможно, интереснее, чем самому Гараку, и это даже пугало.

— Если вам не понравится, вы сами это прекратите. Разве так было не всегда?

Регент потерся лбом о лоб Гарака.

— Было. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Значит, ждите. — Гарак оттолкнулся от регента и поднялся с кровати. — Я не хочу, чтобы вам не понравилось.

Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Дождался, пока закроется дверь, а потом на секунду замер, прижимаясь затылком к переборке. Секс с кардассианскими мужчинами гораздо проще, не нужно заботиться о скольжении и размерах. Кто вообще знает, как на это реагируют клингоны? Что им нравится, как именно?

Нужно было раньше думать, теперь уже поздно. За время, которое Гараку понадобилось, чтобы дойти до пульта управления и скорректировать маршрут, а потом заказать в репликаторе смазку, регент с его мгновенно меняющимся настроением мог передумать сотни раз. Где-то в глубине души Гарак даже на это надеялся. И боялся тоже.

Когда Гарак шагнул через порог, регент лежал на полностью разобранной кровати, даже без простыни. Конечно, если даже на кардассианский вкус постель была чересчур мягкой, клингонскому она совсем не соответствовала.

— Вы не передумали. — Гарак уселся на край кровати и наклонился, проводя ладонями по телу регента. Огромный, опасный, притягательный. От прикосновения в кончиках пальцев будто закололи искры. Зря Гарак считал, что сможет так просто расстаться с регентом и не пожалеть об этом. — Храбрость и терпение — доблесть воина.

— Так ты считаешь, что для секса с тобой нужна храбрость, — отозвался регент и, протянув руку, взял Гарака за подбородок. Его взгляд скользнул по лицу мягким шелковым прикосновением, совсем не таким, как касание жестких и властных пальцев. — Ты бесконечно уверен в себе. Очень кардассианская черта.

— Единственное, во что я верил — в то, что вы не возьмёте дисраптор, пока меня нет. — Гарак с нажимом провел ногтями по груди регента, наклонился, слизывая кровь. — Не знаю, почему я так решил.

— Чтобы трахнуться с тобой, мне не нужно оружие, — ответил тот и глубоко вдохнул, жмурясь. Волосы застилали Гараку лицо, регент запустил в них пальцы и провел, перебирая пряди. Когда-то он то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез хотел, чтобы Гарак их отрастил. Забавно, что его желание грозит исполниться, вряд ли они добредут до парикмахера в альтернативной вселенной. Регент опустил руку ниже и сжал двумя пальцами кина-ту. Гарак зашипел от удовольствия. Иногда он жалел, что клингоны не могут так чувствовать все прикосновения, что нельзя ответить им тем же. Он рассмеялся, полностью отбросив все сомнения.

— Я собираюсь выебать вас, и вам придётся приложить все усилия, чтобы получить удовольствие. Иначе придётся прибегнуть к решительным мерам.

— Если я спрошу, что за меры, ты не ответишь, — пробормотал регент и, приподнявшись на локте, поймал Гарака свободной рукой и жадно поцеловал. Гарак ответил на поцелуй и опустился на кровать, наваливаясь на регента всем весом. Член твердо уперся в чуфу, голова резко и неостановимо закружилась, а шею и чешуйки ажана обдало жаром.

— Я сдамся и попрошу вас трахнуть меня. Не доводите до крайностей. — Гарак все же высвободился из объятий регента настолько, чтобы получить возможность говорить. — И повернитесь на бок, пожалуй.

Тот коротко рассмеялся и послушно перевернулся. Волноваться точно не было причины. Всего несколько часов назад Гарак едва не убил регента, и даже это уже почти забылось, хотя бы на время.

Он выдавил на ладонь немного смазки, лёг на постель рядом и провел влажными пальцами между ягодиц регента. Будет смешно, если он ошибется, если у клингонов там нет никаких функциональных отверстий.

— Сам не знаю, зачем я это предложил, все равно ничего не смыслю в вашей анатомии, — пробормотал Гарак. Регент тут же обернулся через плечо и широко улыбнулся.

— А, так теперь ты боишься. Не бойся, я тебя не съем.

Он просто издевался. Гарак прижался к нему всем телом, наслаждаясь тем, как чешуйки ажана скользят по горячей и плотной коже, сжал его член скользкой от смазки рукой.

— У меня нет причин вас бояться, пока вы считаете, что я ваш пар'ма'кай.

Гарак, осторожно касаясь пальцами, сдвинул с головки крайнюю плоть и дразняще пробежался ими по гребню. Регент был даже чересчур возбужден, предвкушал, и было страшно разочаровать его. Гарак сжал в руке его горячую, слегка пульсирующую головку, предэякулят из обоих отверстий размазался по коже.

— А ты сам так считаешь? — выдохнул регент и шевельнулся, как будто не знал, прижиматься ли ему к Гараку или толкаться бедрами вперед.

Он говорил, что ничего не заметит. Не исключено, что у клингонов вообще нет чувствительных мест, кроме члена. Это будет… Не обидно, но странно. Гарак расслабился, позволяя пруту показаться наружу, провел им между ягодиц регента. Можно было обойтись и без дополнительной смазки. Свободной рукой Гарак сдвинул прут в нужном направлении и толкнулся вперёд, осторожно и очень аккуратно.

— Я ещё не решил.

Функциональное отверстие обнаружилось тут же. Регент усмехнулся и зажмурился, рефлекторно напрягаясь, но почти сразу расслабился.

— То есть мне еще предстоит долгий путь? — выдохнул он.

Горячее, плотное, Гарак едва сдержался, чтобы не прижаться к регенту всем телом. Хотелось делать все быстрее, но вдруг станет слишком дискомфортно. Гарак закрыл глаза, двинулся снова, дальше, ещё. Он вспомнил, как сам в первый раз пытался полностью принять в себя член регента, и улыбнулся. Тогда было гораздо труднее.

— У вас… очень красивая задница, — выдохнул Гарак вместо ответа на вопрос.

Регент крепче сжал руку, в которой Гарак держал его член, и неторопливо повел ею вверх-вниз.

— У меня все красивое, — пробормотал он в ответ.

Регент всегда был одним из тех немногих, чья самоуверенность была совершенно обоснована. Если бы он ещё так не покупался на лесть, не слушал лжецов вроде Киры… Гарак усмехнулся, сжал ладонь на члене регента, позволяя ему самому регулировать скорость.

— Да, вы снова правы. — Он прикусил губу и снова двинулся вперед. Кажется, ещё ни с кем из любовников и любовниц ему не хотелось быть таким осторожным. Чешуйки ирлуна сжало давлением, это было даже слишком приятно, Гарак тихо выдохнул и, чтобы отвлечься, прикусил регента за плечо.

— Красота воину не нужна, — продолжил регент, подался навстречу и рвано втянул в себя воздух. — Сила, умение и ловкость… это необходимо. Красота… просто есть.

— Для любовника… важна. — Гарак переоценил свою способность быть осторожным, а регент недооценил свою чувствительность. Это кружило голову, хотелось прижаться полностью, толкнуться поглубже, наслаждаясь трением и теплом чужого тела. — Ещё не нужно остановиться?

— Остановишься… шею сверну. — Регент сдавленно рассмеялся. В ответ Гарак крепче сжал его член и провел большим пальцем по гребню головки, от бугорка к бугорку, и регент выдохнул, кажется, даже не задумываясь над словами: — Ты. Ты красивый. Потрясающий. Мой.

— Врете, — выдохнул Гарак и одним плавным движением полностью вошёл внутрь, прижался чешуйками ажана к промежности регента. Он уже три года ни с кем не занимался сексом в активной позиции, тем более даже не думал, что когда-нибудь регент разрешит трахнуть его, и это было настолько ярко, что почти болезненно. Гарака немного потряхивало от ощущений и почему-то страха. Он закрыл глаза и осторожно двинул бёдрами, скользя чешуйками ирлуна по слизистой.

Регент зарычал и стал дрочить быстрее, сильно сжав пальцы. Гарак выдохнул — горячее дыхание отразилось от кожи, — и снова прикусил ему плечо; регент запрокинул голову, пытаясь потереться об него затылком.

— Вру? В чем? — пробормотал он.

— Вы меня не убьете… пока. — Гарак сдавленно рассмеялся, поймал зубами мочку его уха и прикусил. Клингоны наверняка трахаются совершенно не так, и, хоть это было и совершенно не важно, он отстранился, чтобы прут почти выскользнул, а потом резко прижался снова. Нет, так слишком чувствительно. Пытаясь отвлечься, Гарак сжал зубы сильнее.

Регент потянулся свободной рукой назад и поймал Гарака за шею, сжал пальцы на вспухшем гребне.

— Могу свернуть… не смертельно, — выдохнул он. — П… продолжай.

Ах, значит, все стандартно, как для терранцев и баджорцев. Между ними больше общего, чем клингонам хотелось бы. Гарак продолжил движение и даже ускорился, хотя ему самому проще было просто двигать бёдрами и телом. Но так тоже было приятно, удовольствие будто накатывало волнами.

— Я… — Он прижался к спине регента, чувствуя, как каждая чу-эн едва ли не горит от соприкосновения с его мощным кожистым гребнем, как от крепких пальцев на кина-ту по шее вниз, к животу, бежит дрожь. — Я буду против.

— Тогда мне стоит… остерегаться. Мой опасный… пар'ма'кай.

В противовес словам тот сжал пальцы на гребне крепче, почти ущипнул, Гарак зашипел и прикусил ему плечо. Регент тут же сбросил его руку, сжал член в ладони сам и ускорил движения. Он все любил держать под контролем, даже когда от него вроде бы ничего не зависело. Остерегаться… снова врет. Гарак обнял его, сжимая пальцы на груди, зажмурился и снова двинул бёдрами, позволяя себе расслабиться и сдаться желанию кончить.

Регент в его объятиях судорожно напрягся, захлебнулся воздухом и задрожал, коротко и мимолетно, а потом Гарака захлестнуло сладостное беспамятство.

Он пришел в себя медленно, приятными толчками. Теперь в каюте уже не пахло Эзри. Регент лежал рядом, прижимаясь к нему. Надо же, всего час назад Гарак был готов убить его при малейшей угрозе. Не в первый раз, стоило и привыкнуть за три года, но сейчас, кажется, что-то кардинально поменялось. Гарак нехотя раскрыл глаза, потёрся лбом о затылок регента и подул на след от укуса на плече, уже превратившийся в роскошный кровоподтек. Он быстро исчезнет, едва ли не быстрее, чем меняется настроение регента. Бывшего регента, если быть точным. Сейчас они в одинаковом положении.

— Мне бы не хотелось с вами расставаться, и стремление к власти тут не при чем.

Регент расслабленно сдвинулся в сторону и перевернулся на спину, обняв Гарака левой рукой. Потом повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я все-таки смог завоевать твое сердце, хоть ты и говоришь, что у тебя его нет, — улыбнувшись, сказал он.

Гарак приподнял надглазный гребень и покачал головой, а потом перевернулся на живот, устроив голову на груди регента. Зажмурился, вдыхая запах спермы, которой наверняка был залит весь матрац. Чрезмерность, естественная черта клингонов и регента в частности.

— Никакого сердца, просто привычка. Обычный расчёт, моё здравомыслие утверждает, что рядом с вами мне будет безопаснее, чем в одиночестве. Особенно в сложившейся ситуации.

Регент смерил его тем же мягким, гладящим взглядом, довольно усмехнулся, жмурясь, и обнял Гарака крепче.

— Да. Здравомыслие и чувство безопасности. Только из-за них ты вытащил меня из тюрьмы на захваченной станции. И при этом отомстил мне за измену так, как бывает только в легендах, — сказал он мечтательно. — Или операх. Так… жаль, что никто не узнает об этом.

Эта точка зрения на случившееся была настолько неожиданной, что Гарак сначала даже не понял, о чем говорит регент.

— Измену? — переспросил он. — Никакой измены не было, и я вам не мстил. Знаете, если бы вы сразу сняли свою метку, мы бы просто расстались.

Он не стал уточнять, что и сам не знает, зачем вытаскивал регента, ни метка, ни желание пустить погоню по ложному следу — хотя какому ложному, регента искали бы все равно, — не определяли поступок. И не важно, кто его вытащил из тюрьмы, Гарак или продажная Эзри. И месть, как попытка показать, что Гарак был вынужден терпеть все три года, провалилась с самого начала, потому что он давно не хотел мстить. Измена! Так регент называет общение с Кирой?

Тот перевернулся на бок, лицом к Гараку, и погладил его по спине. Его взгляд теперь казался почти… почти влюбленным. Нет, этого не может быть, с чего бы вдруг?

— Не сердись, — попросил регент, заглядывая ему в лицо, и Гарак недовольно отвернулся, не зная, что еще делать. — Пусть. Я знаю, ты ни за что не признаешь, а я могу. Левое из моих сердец ты завоевал. Правое пока не уверено.

Слова регента пугали своей нелогичностью. Никто в здравом уме не рванется «завоёвывать сердце» клингона. Романтическая бессмысленная чушь, будто нет других оснований для злости, кроме собственнических замашек. Гарак раздраженно поморщился и снова помотал головой.

— Вы все абсолютно не так поняли. Я же просил убить Киру сразу же!

— Сейчас я бы ее убил по первому твоему слову, — мечтательно отозвался регент и счастливо улыбнулся, как будто даже не слышал сказанного. Нет, бесполезно, тот случай, когда кардассианское и клингонское мировоззрения сталкиваются с грохотом и уничтожают друг друга без остатка, если вовремя не остановиться. Регент просто не поймёт, почему Гарака так разозлило его попустительство Кире. И не убьет её, если снова встретит, конечно же.

— В моих действиях не было никаких романтических причин. Мне не нужно ни одно из ваших сердец. Печень, почки, лёгкие — ничего из этого. — Гарак встретил взгляд регента и постарался, чтобы ответный взгляд был как можно более убедительным. — Видите ли, иногда я вам совсем не вру.

Регент улыбнулся в усы, как обычно, когда не хотел выдавать улыбку, и сказал:

— Если бы мне хотелось разозлить тебя еще сильнее, я бы прочитал тебе стихи. Но я не буду. Нам долго еще лететь до твоей аномалии?

Стихи! Гарак обессиленно уткнулся лицом в грудь регента и застонал. Совершенно невозможный клингон. На него даже не получалось злиться. Он просто вывел для себя причину и не слушал ничего больше. Стоило бы посчитать это везением — именно из-за своих ложных выводов регент сейчас так расслаблен, мягок и почти безопасен. Быть может, потом он поймет, что был не прав… или не поймет: Гарак в жизни не видел таких эгоцентриков.

— Пять-шесть часов, если нам ничего не помешает, я настроил маршрут в обход патрулей. — Он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — У вас будет время передумать.

— Я лучше поем, а потом посплю, — сонно и довольно отозвался регент и потянулся одними плечами. — Закажи мне что-нибудь в репликаторе.

Иногда Гарак завидовал клингонскому фатализму и простоте восприятия, а сейчас чувствовал, что и сам становится фаталистом. Это заразно, передается при длительном вербальном контакте. Они оба обречены. Он сел на постели, внимательно посмотрел на расслабленного, какого-то слишком уютного и привычного регента и кивнул.

— Конечно, всегда рад вам служить, ваша непревзойденность.

Канар нескольких сортов и с десяток самых традиционных кардассианских блюд. Да, он закажет именно это, и пусть регент только скажет, что его выбор хуже гакха.


	9. Механический эквивалент теплоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неправильная вселенная не слишком-то рада Ворфу с Гараком: их сбивают, они едва успевают выбраться с корабля. Но зато им неожиданно приходят на помощь, хотя Гарак и опасается подвоха, как всегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы переводится как Mechanical equivalent of heat. Heat - многозначительное слово, в частности, оно переводится как "пыл" и "возбуждение".

Шаттл падал. Теперь уже точно, без всякого сомнения. Двигатели отказали, хотя правый маневровый еще периодически посылал на панель испуганные сообщения о неисправности. Ворф пытался стабилизировать угол входа в атмосферу, чтобы не сгореть — кто знает, из чего делали свои корабли ференги и на чем именно решили сэкономить, — но управление рулями слушалось плохо.

Сначала, когда они подлетели к планете, Гарак пытался ответить на запрос, вводил пароль, который закономерно не приняли, и безобидная на вид, золотистая и элегантная, как столовый прибор на терранском императорском банкете, орбитальная установка неторопливо раскрылась и выпустила по ним торпеды.

От первой Ворф даже сумел увернуться. Стоило бы этим гордиться, только вот их все равно сбили. Ворф рявкнул и стукнул кулаком по панели. Не было смысла сдерживаться, она все равно не работала. Становилось жарко, по спине градом катился пот, Гарак, сидевший в кресле рядом, что-то кричал, но Ворф не слушал его.

Главное, удалось развернуть шаттл так, чтобы он шел брюхом к земле. Главное…

Потом поверхность планеты подобралась совсем близко, размахнулась, огромная, как ладонь великана, и прихлопнула.

***

Сознание возвращалось тошнотворными рывками. Ворф дернулся, пытаясь понять, цел ли и может ли двинуться. Голову и шею пронзило острой, но терпимой болью. Пахло кровью и страхом, но не слишком насыщенно, это не кровотечение. Можно не беспокоиться и не искать аптечку, которой на этом кораблике, по сути, и не было.

Шаттл замер под странным углом, клюнув носом, свет погас. Было так темно, что даже своим клингонским зрением Ворф мог видеть только смутные очертания. Кажется, шаттл провалился куда-то под землю, пробив скальную породу. Сам Ворф лежал на панели, теперь уже совершенно мертвой, вылетев из кресла, грудной гребень больно упирался в угол. Стеклополимер пошел трещинами. Вокруг валялись горячие и холодные — вперемешку — каменные осколки. Панель резко уходила вниз. Разобравшись с положением тела, Ворф подался, как мог, назад, ухватился за кресло и развернулся. Сел, держась за голову. Шаттл сплющило, как яйцо в кулаке. Ворф прямо чувствовал, как близко придвинулись переборки.

Гарак. Он цел?

Непонятно. Ворф смог разглядеть только темный абрис: может, это было пустое кресло. Он протянул туда руку, но никого не нащупал. Голова работала странно, эмоции будто вовсе отключили, Ворф машинально фиксировал все, что происходило, но не понимал, что чувствует. Кто-то застонал, звук, слабый, прозвучал в глухой тишине как крик. Даже принюхиваться было не нужно. Ворф резко повернул голову, и ее тут же пронзило болью. Гарак лежал где-то внизу, за панелью. Инерционные стабилизаторы вышли из строя при втором ударе, и его вышибло из кресла вперед. Ворф наклонился через панель, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в густой темноте; в нос ударил запах крови. Тогда он протянул руку, пытаясь нашарить Гарака внизу. Можно попробовать его вытащить.

Правое сердце вдруг застучало слишком быстро.

— Вы здесь? — тихо спросил Гарак.

Ворф выдохнул. Не то чтобы он слишком переживал, если Гарак погибнет, но было бы жаль.

Действительно жаль.

— Да, — отозвался он и потянулся изо всех сил, стараясь достать хотя бы до ткани формы или края брони Гарака. Так будет проще вытаскивать. — Судно провалилось в какие-то пещеры. Видишь меня? Хватайся за руку.

Снизу раздался рваный вздох.

— Скажите, что вы ошиблись, — ровным голосом попросил Гарак.

— Я не ошибся, — ответил Ворф, ничего не понимая. С чего вдруг он должен был ошибиться? Они пробили камень как минимум дважды, эти пещеры глубокие, выбираться придется долго…

А вдруг здесь водятся мелкие летучие твари, которые путаются в волосах?

Ворф отогнал от себя неприятную мысль и пошевелил пальцами, как будто Гарак, который лежал где-то ниже, мог бы своим слабым зрением увидеть это, и добавил:

— Давай, хватайся. Ты вообще можешь двигаться? Ты ранен?

— Вытащите меня отсюда! — вдруг заорал Гарак. Что-то зазвенело, он изо всех сил пытался вырваться из хватки каменных и металлических обломков. — Уберите! Немедленно!

Ворф едва не отшатнулся, но сдержался, это было бы трусостью. Так кричат, когда тебя собираются сожрать. Монстр из пещер схватил Гарака? Пытается схватить? Ворф потянулся так далеко, как только мог, с риском свалиться, и поймал Гарака за кисть. Тот дернулся, будто именно Ворф собирался закусить им, и рука выскользнула из пальцев.

Ворф выпрямился и перевел дыхание. Гарак продолжал перепуганно бормотать, тяжело дыша, но так его точно не достать. Разве что… если попробовать удержаться за кресло? Ворф обхватил основание ногами и снова наклонился, пытаясь зацепить Гарака хотя бы одной рукой. И чтобы его не сожрал хищник, который сейчас пытался охотиться на кардассианца. Наверняка они для него — привычная добыча, раз уж планета кардассианская.

В этот момент Гарак махнул рукой, явно наугад, наткнулся пальцами на предплечье Ворфа и вцепился в него изо всех сил. Потом и второй рукой.

— Я не хочу здесь быть! — выдохнул он.

Если Гарак ранен, можно еще сильней навредить ему. Если его кто-то жрет снизу, лучше действовать побыстрее. Ворф мягко, но с нарастающей силой потянул Гарака наверх; тот казался сейчас тяжелее, чем обычно. Затылок пронзила новая боль. Ворф напрягся, что-то загрохотало и звякнуло, но рука снова соскользнула. Как будто Гарака удерживали внизу, не давая вытащить.

— И я не хочу, — ответил Ворф, морщась. Гарак кричал слишком громко, хотя камень и корпус шаттла глушили звуки. Ворф напряг слух, пытаясь расслышать хищника, пробиравшегося снизу. Ничего. — Давай еще раз. Держись крепче.

На этот раз у Ворфа получилось поймать именно кисть — холодную, как всегда, и неожиданно влажную. У Гарака всегда были сухие ладони. Ворф крепче сжал пальцы, перехватил запястье второй рукой и, собравшись с силами, потянул еще раз.

Безуспешно. Ворф попробовал высвободить руку, вспомнил про травмы спины… у кардассианцев ведь были резервные псевдохребты, и еще гребни, которые держали… Нет, ерунда это все. Нужно подняться и попробовать хоть как-то включить свет, должны же быть где-то здесь фонари на лоб или что там носят в темноте ференги? Но Гарак не отпускал его. Его пальцы, твердые и холодные, как металлические, впивались в руку с отчаянием умирающего.

Ворф, уже с раздражением, рванул Гарака на себя еще раз. Плевать на сломанный позвоночник, ноги и прочие части тела! Тогда обломки задребезжали, и Гарак, цепляясь за руку, подтянулся выше и схватил Ворфа за шею. За пояс. Значит, внизу застряла его нога, а это почти не страшно.

— Уберите, уберите это вокруг, — торопливо зашептал он. Ворф продолжал держаться коленями за основание кресла. Гарака он видел смутно, но лучше, чем в самом начале, хотя запах говорил гораздо больше, чем зрение. От Гарака просто-таки несло паникой, ужасом, кровью, загнанной в ловушку жертвой. Он еще и хватался слишком крепко, пытаясь вскарабкаться наверх — безуспешно, мокрые руки соскальзывали с брони. Ворф согнул ноги, чтобы подняться повыше, и обхватил Гарака подмышками.

— Здесь ничего нет, — сказал Ворф и принюхался. Никакого чужого запаха, разве что хищник совсем не пах, а так не бывает. — И, кажется, никого. Хватит, я не смогу вытащить тебя, если будешь дергаться!

Гарак со всей силы вцепился в него и горячечно прошептал:

— Убери это все немедленно! Ты же можешь!

Раздражение плеснуло в лицо ледяными брызгами, и, чтобы куда-то его слить, Ворф рванул Гарака на себя еще раз. Тот вздрогнул, но не поддался. Нога застряла слишком крепко. Скорее всего, в обломках кабины, а не пасти хищника. Тогда почему Гарак так отчаянно боится? Ворф ни разу не видел у него настолько сильного страха… нет, видел похожий. Когда завязывал ему глаза. Гарак действительно боялся темноты, и это было смешно. Ворф хмыкнул и успокоительно потерся щекой о его щеку, отросшая борода зацепилась за чешуйки.

Ноги начинали уставать, а голова — болеть, и в этом крылась проблема. Ворф не рискнул бы спускаться к Гараку, не имея понятия, что внизу, и не провалятся ли они глубже. Света не хватало даже с хорошим ночным зрением, слишком густая темнота. Нужно было найти хоть какой-то, пусть и слабый источник. Ворф перехватил Гарака поудобнее и сказал ему на ухо:

— Я смогу, если у меня будет фонарь. У тебя нога застряла, а я не вижу, где. Если ты меня отпустишь, я попробую найти хотя бы плазменную горелку, мне этого хватит.

Гарак явно пытался успокоиться. Дышал медленно и мерно, шевелил губами, но страх все равно победил.

— Нет! — Он ещё крепче вцепился в Ворфа. — Я не могу отпустить.

— Хватит. Паниковать! — рявкнул Ворф и попытался высвободиться, но Гарак держался изо всех сил. Тогда Ворф с усилием разогнул его пальцы и смог отцепить от себя одну руку. — Ты боишься темноты? Какой позор! Я хочу зажечь свет, и тогда нечего будет бояться! Отпусти меня, ну!

Если Гарак продолжит так дергаться, Ворф и сам может соскользнуть вниз, это слишком опасно! Ноги съезжали, и Ворф, рванувшись изо всех сил, все-таки стряхнул Гарака и забрался на панель, наверх.

Тот горестно застонал в темноте, как будто считал, что никто никогда за ним не вернется. Может, так и поступить? Ворф забрался на капитанское сиденье, встал на основание и попытался дотянуться до креплений пассажирского, того, которое он сорвал. Гарак стучал зубами и тоскливо всхлипывал на одной ноте, отвратительный, мерзкий звук. Судно лежало в породе практически вертикально, пол, который превратился теперь в стенку, клонился почти под прямым углом. Но не отвесно. Это давало возможность взобраться выше. Сиденье, вернее, штанга, на которой оно раньше крепилось, была совсем недалеко, ее очертания виднелись на фоне более светлых стен. Ворф зарычал, чтобы не слышать стонов, и, подпрыгнув, ухватился за нее. Потом, перебирая ногами по рифленому полу, подтянулся и сел на нее боком.

Где-то в стене над сиденьем был шкафчик, в котором лежали всякие мелочи. Ференги любили шкафчики и сейфы, маленькие тесные убежища… Ворф пошарил по стене и, нащупав неровность, рванул дверцу на себя.

Что-то посыпалось оттуда с тонким звоном и шелестом, покатилось вниз, прямо к Гараку.

— Проверь, что там! — Ворф повысил голос, продолжая шарить в шкафу. — И хватит выть!

Гарак тут же, как по команде, затих. И захрипел, будто ему не хватало воздуха.

— Эй! — выкрикнул Ворф. Под руки попадались только холодные брусочки латины, информационные чипы и прочий ненужный хлам. Гарак молчал и не отзывался. Ворф вытряхнул мусор прочь и стукнул кулаком по переборке, стена загудела, рука тоже. Но в этот момент в голову пришла идея, и Ворф, нащупав висящий на поясе отвратительно декоративный кинжал, который он забрал у Гарака, поддел панель острием и сорвал.

Электроника умерла, но остаточные заряды (если Ворф помнил правильно) могли дать немного света. Вытащив пук проводов, он наощупь срезал с нескольких изоляцию и закоротил.

Провода слабо, но уверенно засветились, по руке пробежал разряд, Ворф торопливо разжал пальцы. Он никак не мог забыть отвратительное чувство беспомощности, бессилия и невозможности сопротивляться, но все равно стоило вытащить провода, чтобы осветить кабину. Он дернул их на себя и спустил пониже, а потом обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть, как там Гарак.

— Так лучше? — спросил Ворф.

Гарак молчал. Даже хриплое дыхание стихло.

Если он всерьез ранен, придется уходить одному. Сам Гарак бы так и сделал, окажись на его месте Ворф. Бросил бы раненого и ушел, спасая себя. Рано или поздно местные кардассианцы обнаружат место падения, а Гараку так легко сойти за своего. Ворф попытался вспомнить отчеты о ситуации в этой вселенной. Клингоны не воевали с терранцами, а кардассианцы воевали и с теми, и с другими. И у них был какой-то неизвестный союзник, которого Ворф не помнил. Нужно убираться поскорее, а если Гарака найдут одного, то ничего с ним не сделают.

Мелочные, бессильные мысли, недостойные клингонского воина, даже если правильные и рациональные. Осторожность помогала Ворфу не просто выживать, а побеждать каждый раз, даже в самых проигрышных ситуациях, осторожность и расчет. Ну и плевать на разумные доводы. Сейчас не их время.

Внизу, среди обломков, Гарак молчал и вертел головой из стороны в сторону, на лбу блестели капли, все лицо было залито потом. Запах адреналина доносился густо, бил в нос, заставлял волосы на затылке вставать дыбом, сигнализировал об опасности.

Ворф развернулся и скатился вниз, к панели, притормаживая каблуками. Под панелью не было никакой ямы, просто груда обломков и погнутые дюраниевые листы. Можно спокойно спускаться. Ворф так и сделал, съехал ниже. Стараясь не наступить на Гарака, полузасыпанного всяким мусором и латиновыми пластинками, он присел рядом и принюхался. Кровью пахло не так сильно, как вначале, но она все еще сочилась из невидимой раны, и Ворф начал торопливо убирать обломки и отбрасывать их в сторону, высвобождая Гарака из плена.

— Помогите мне, — всхлипнул тот. — Пожалуйста, помогите.

Что? Ворф изумленно вытаращил глаза. Кусок стеклополимера, который он держал в руке, выскользнул из пальцев и, звякнув, отскочил в сторону.

— Ты что, правда просишь помощи? — спросил он. — У меня?

Он покачал головой, пытаясь понять, в чем же дело. Гарака трясло, обычно приятно серая кожа казалась почти белой и пятнистой, как скорлупа. Может, внутреннее кровотечение? Тогда он труп. Нет смысла даже выкапывать его, разве что отобрать дисраптор, который лежит в набедренной кобуре. Ворф мотнул головой и отбросил в сторону еще один обломок полимера, потом наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть ногу.

На вид ничего безнадежного. Ступня застряла в щели между дюраниевыми пластинами, которые даже не слишком сдавили ее. Ворф попытался вытащить ногу, но мешал сапог. Он не давал согнуть сустав, а еще создавал лишний слой. Который, кажется, защитил ступню от более серьезной травмы. Ворф распорол голенище тупым декоративным ножом — с трудом, — и тогда все получилось. Гарак резко отдёрнул ногу, сел, обняв колени руками. Его заметно трясло от ужаса.

— Это все неправильно, мне нужно выйти отсюда. — Гарак завертел головой, оглядываясь. Глаза лихорадочно блестели в слабом свете. — Вверх! Да! И быстрее!

В одном сапоге, перепуганный, бледный, Гарак даже не замечал ссадины на лодыжке, из которой до сих пор сочилась кровь. Ворф придвинулся ближе, поймал его за подбородок и развернул к себе.

— Ты боишься не темноты, — сказал он. — Тогда чего? Почему ты так испугался? Ты не трус, ты просто осторожен, мой милый кардассианский пар'ма'кай, я это давно заметил.

Гарак перехватил его руку, прижался к ней щекой.

— Я не боюсь темноты. — Он зажмурился, пытаясь унять ужас, но, кажется, не сумел. — С чего вы вообще это взяли?

Пальцы, которыми Гарак цеплялся за его руку, дрожали и были холодными как лед.

— Ты никогда не просил у меня помощи, — ответил Ворф. — Я так и сказал, что дело не в темноте. Ты боишься чего-то другого. Что-то слышал внизу? Нужно подняться на панель и посмотреть, можно ли выбраться из шаттла.

Гарак мягко сжал его пальцы. Помолчал.

— Клаустрофобия, — ответил он наконец, едва шевеля губами. — Обычная клаустрофобия.

Ворф нахмурился, вспоминая. Фобия. Он точно не помнил, что означает первая часть слова, это был терранский термин. Никто из клингонов не изучал страхи так пристально, чтобы пользоваться ими в своих целях. Наверное, даже зря.

— Клаустро… фобия, — повторил он и тут же вспомнил. — Боязнь замкнутых пространств. О. Я не знал.

Довольно глупый ответ на такое признание, но что еще можно сказать? Свет от проводов начинал тускнеть, и стоило поторопиться, пока он не погас. Ворф осторожно встал на ноги, опираясь о вертикальную стену разбитой панели, и поднял Гарака за собой. Тот стоял довольно уверенно, хотя и продолжал трястись. Фобия хуже страха, это Ворф помнил. Оставалось надеяться, это не помешает выбраться.

— Если я тебя подсажу, сможешь вылезти? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. — Гарак всем телом навалился на Ворфа, хоть и пытался удержаться на ногах. — Всё слишком маленькое, тёмное, давит. Вам все равно не понять.

— Это кабина судна. Представь себе, что вокруг вакуум, плазма, что угодно, — сказал Ворф, глядя Гараку в лицо. — А мы летим, как летели. Ничего не изменилось, просто сломался генератор гравитации. Нам нужно добраться до люка. Ты готов? Я попробую тебя подсадить.

Он не умел ни успокаивать, ни утешать, ни отвлекать, и потому с трудом сдерживал раздражение. Даже не на Гарака, а на всю ситуацию. До панели и кресел было не больше двух дескамов, он сам мог дотянуться до нее, если выпрямиться и встать на цыпочки, а потом подтянуться на руках. Гарак был ниже ростом, но легче. Ворф обхватил его за талию и поднял, так, чтобы тот мог достать до кресла.

Гарак даже попытался ухватиться за подлокотник, но пальцы соскользнули.

— Я не терранец или клингон. — Он снова потянулся к цели. — Моё воображение не может быть сильнее моего разума.

— Твое воображение и есть причина того, что ты боишься. Если бы нас могло завалить, уже давно бы завалило, — выдохнул Ворф и попытался перехватить Гарака пониже, за бедра. Голова снова заболела противной пульсирующей болью в затылке, отдаваясь в шею. Надо будет потом проверить, в чем дело. — Попробуй забраться на панель. Я толкаю.

Гарак все же поймал дрожащими руками подлокотник, подтянулся, опираясь пальцами босой ноги о камень. Вздрогнул, едва не сорвавшись, оттолкнулся и оперся на ощетинившуюся выступами панель.

— Воображение тут не при чем. Я знаю, что это опасно, слишком хорошо знаю, вот и все, — слабым голосом отозвался он сверху.

— Конечно, опасно, — фыркнул в ответ Ворф и, подпрыгнув, зацепился за край панели. Подтягиваться оказалось труднее, чем он думал, затылок от любого резкого движения продолжало неприятно ломить. Ворф забрался наверх, уселся рядом с Гараком, перевел дух и потрогал болезненное место: оно слегка припухло, как сильный ушиб. Крови вроде не было, пройдет. — Но опасностей много. Их нужно просто остерегаться, только и всего. Фобия — брешь в твоей броне. Ты как, готов подниматься дальше? Там сложнее, придется прыгать.

— И я, и моя обожаемая фобия прекрасно дожили до прекрасного среднего возраста. Без проповедей о моей неправильности, — огрызнулся Гарак, оторвал от измочаленной штанины длинный лоскут и стёр им грязь с располосованной ноги. — Конечно, я готов, как будто у меня есть выбор!

Злость Гарака была куда лучше паники или мольб о помощи. Ворф усмехнулся в усы и указал на штангу от пассажирского сиденья. Ее хорошо освещали провода.

— Туда доберешься? Или подсадить?

Это разозлило Гарака еще сильнее. Он резко обернулся к Ворфу.

— Пока я справляюсь сам.

Он приподнялся, цепляясь за спинку. Пальцы босой ноги скользили по покрытию, но просить помочь он не стал. Злость очень подстегивает к действию, Ворф знал это по себе. Иначе не сказал бы Гараку, что фобия делает его уязвимым. И все равно стоило его подстраховать. Прикинув, куда Гарак может соскользнуть, если не достанет до штанги, он перебрался к сиденью второго пилота и встал.

— Хорошо, сам. Давай, я за тобой.

Переборки вдруг очень слабо хрустнули и застонали, едва слышно, и звук тут же стих. Ворф быстро огляделся, но все казалось нормальным.

Гарак быстро, перепугано вскарабкался на штангу и замер, не зная, что дальше.

— На этой планете нет ничего, кроме камней! В нашем нормальном мире! — дрожащим голосом выкрикнул он, тоже явно услышав хруст переборок.

Крохотные размеры суденышка сейчас только помогали. Со штанги можно было добраться до коридора, ведущего к шлюзу, правда, прыжком, но оттуда по выступающим переборкам шел путь и к выходу, и к другим помещениям. Все-таки нужно было взять с собой хотя бы оружие.

— Воздух пригоден для дыхания? — спросил Ворф. Скафандров у них нет. Вернее, Гарак может попробовать надеть тот, который носил ференги, пусть он и окажется мал. Но для Ворфа вариантов не оставалось. Судя по всему, обшивка смялась, но пока не треснула, в кабине пахло обычной синтезированной смесью для дыхания, то есть, ничем.

— У нас да. — Гарака заметно трясло от ужаса, и он пытался отвлечься разговором. Кажется, помогало не особо. — Терранцы сгоняли туда всех, добывать руду. Планету выпотрошили и бросили, она пустая и спокойная. И оружия на орбите там нет! Бесполезная неправильная вселенная!

Становилось все темнее, провода светились очень слабо. Гарак на фоне гаснущего света казался вырезанным из черного полидюранида, блестело только его лицо, все еще потное, и волосы, которые блестели всегда, даже сейчас. Ворф поднял руку и указал на вход в коридор: тот теперь нависал над головой, как раскрытый беззубый рот.

— Видишь? Ты должен туда допрыгнуть. Потом попробуем открыть люк и выбраться. Надеюсь, в этой вселенной там тоже есть, чем дышать, — сказал он.

— Я не смогу! — Гарак ещё сильнее вцепился в перекладину от сиденья. — Мы умрем здесь! Просто умрём!

— Ты, не мы, — ответил Ворф с максимально возможным презрением. Это подействует лучше ободрений. — Я допрыгну. Может, даже сброшу тебе веревку, если не будешь ныть. Слезай, я сам попробую.

Не помогло. Гарак тихо застонал и замотал головой.

— Я не смогу слезть.

Ворф нахмурился и, придерживаясь за наклонный пол, встал на основание пассажирского кресла. Теперь он был ближе к Гараку, но не прямо под ним. Если цепляться за стенные панели, можно попробовать добраться до коридора отсюда. Он оглянулся на Гарака и вытащил почти бесполезный нож.

— Тогда сиди и не дергайся. Я сейчас попробую забраться туда сам и спущусь к тебе, если найду веревку, — сказал Ворф, изо всех сил ткнул ножом в щель между панелями примерно на уровне своих глаз, и, взявшись за рукоять, подтянулся. Шею снова пронзило болью. Как не вовремя!

— Я… — Гарак торопливо зашелестел ладонями по покрытию, как будто пытаясь встать, но Ворф не мог обернуться и посмотреть. — Я могу попробовать прыгнуть, если вы сорветесь.

Самым сложным было поставить на рукоять ножа ногу. По-хорошему, ножей для такого подъема требовалось два, но и с одним можно справиться. Упираясь левым коленом и ребром подошвы сапога в отвесно уходящий вниз пол, Ворф все-таки смог достать правой ногой до рукоятки и поставить на нее колено. Выдохнул. Пошарил по стене, ища неровности, за которые можно было уцепиться. Хорошо еще, пол не был скользким. Так. Гарак что-то сказал за спиной, Ворф моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться, потом вдруг понял сказанное и моментально разозлился.

— Я не сорвусь. Не мешай, сиди молча, — буркнул он, стараясь дышать ровно, собрался с силами, прикинул, за что можно удержаться в неудачном случае, и передвинул ногу, которой опирался о пол, выше. Пульс барабаном колотился в висках, хотя даже если упасть, ничего не случится. Но кораблик, жалкая скорлупка, действительно трещал, а значит, стоило поторопиться.

Гарак замолчал. Ворф даже спиной чувствовал его обиду. Это тоже было хорошо, обида не хуже злости отвлекала Гарака от того, чтобы перепугаться снова. Опираясь на рукоять ступней, Ворф насколько смог выпрямился и попробовал достать до простенка. Не хватало буквально ширины ладони! Нож придется бросить. Ладно, он все равно никуда не годился. Выдохнув, Ворф оттолкнулся, прыгнул и повис, цепляясь пальцами за выступ панели. Голова и шея тут же дали о себе знать, но Ворф стиснул зубы, оттолкнулся ногами от пола, превратившегося в стену, и взобрался наверх.

Гарак шумно выдохнул внизу.

— Если я попробую прыгнуть, вы обещаете меня поймать?

Ворф пощупал затылок: шишка стала больше и продолжала противно, пульсирующе болеть, но сейчас на это не стоило обращать внимания. Он наклонился, упираясь в стены ногами и правым плечом, и свесился вниз.

В слабеющем свете проводов Гарак смотрел на него снизу вверх. В его взгляде Ворф увидел кое-что совершенно новое: он надеялся. Хотел надеяться. И сомневался, вполне закономерно, потому что сам бы на месте Ворфа просто ушел поскорее.

— Мое слово — пустой звук, — напомнил Ворф, не удержавшись, и протянул Гараку левую руку. — Я лучше просто словлю тебя, без обещаний.

Гарак в отчаянии посмотрел на него, а потом соскочил вниз, к панели. Зачем? Но тут Ворф вспомнил. Им нужно будет вернуться домой, значит, необходим контроллер для модификации транспортера. Гарак пнул по панели обутой ногой, грубо вытянул пластинку контроллера из образовавшейся дыры и, не останавливаясь, как будто на одних рефлексах, снова вскарабкался на штангу. Потом, почти не примериваясь, прыгнул.

Если бы Гарак прыгал, пытаясь достать до простенка, он бы не долетел. Ворф видел это очень ясно — не хватило усилия, если не подхватить сейчас Гарака, он врежется в переборку и сползет вниз. Ворф наклонился как можно ниже и поймал его левой рукой, обхватив за торс.

Толчок. Ворф автоматически напрягся, упираясь в стены, Гарак качнулся, но тут же обнял его за шею так крепко, что боль стала почти невыносимой. Ворф стиснул зубы и рывком, чтобы побыстрее, втащил его наверх.

— Нужно запереть дверь в кабину. Иначе будет риск свалиться, — сказал он.

Бледный и потный — запах щекотал нос, — Гарак молча кивнул и вцепился в ближайшую стену. Ворф сдержался и не стал ощупывать затылок в очередной раз. Запереть эту дверь можно было только с пульта, а он не слишком-то разбирался в инженерном деле, тем более, в конструкциях корабля ференги. Сорвать панель было делом нескольких секунд. Ворф уставился на клубок проводов. Глупо! Конечно, электроника ведь не работает, никакого смысла что-то закорачивать. Он раздраженно вытянул их наружу, не зная, что делать, и за ними обнаружилась рукоять экстренной гидравлики.

Она оказалась слишком тугой. Ференги бы точно не смог ее повернуть, но Ворф смог.

Дверь, конечно, закрылась не полностью. Осталась щель, но в нее даже Гарак бы не пролез, не то что Ворф. Теперь можно было и сесть нормально, и встать. Ворф поднялся на ноги, для проверки подпрыгнул — дверь затряслась, но не прогнулась, — и посмотрел вверх. До шлюза было недалеко, хорошо бы его не завалило.

— Теперь наверх, по переборкам. Но мне нужно оружие. Ты так и не сказал, нашел ли что-то, кроме дисраптора и кинжала, — пробормотал Ворф, глядя на Гарака. Тот продолжал жаться к стене, но, когда дверь закрылась, сполз вниз и обнял ногу Ворфа. Как будто даже начал ему всерьез доверять? Вряд ли, это просто облегчение.

— Оружие охраны в сумке у шлюза. Надеюсь, на планете водятся хотя бы крысы, — устало кривя губы в улыбке, едва видимой в темноте, сказал Гарак.

— Главное, чтобы здесь водились другие корабли. Чтобы мы смогли отсюда улететь, — ответил Ворф, глядя на него сверху вниз. Гарак смотрел на него с той же непривычной надеждой, но хотя бы перестал паниковать. И полагался на его, Ворфа, решения, как и раньше. В их отношениях ничего не изменилось — вполне закономерно, хотя, скорее всего, Гарак надеялся на другое. Смешно. Ворф улыбнулся в изрядно отросшие усы. На необитаемой планете не найти нормальной бритвы, а триммер, который обнаружился в гальюне, не брил, а делал фигурные стрижки. Звездочки, сердечки. Интересно только, зачем.

Ворф подошел к стене и, подтянувшись на пальцах, начал карабкаться наверх, к шлюзу. Почему-то слегка закружилась голова, пришлось остановиться и зажмуриться, пока не прошло.

Судя по скрежету, Гарак полз следом.

Еще немного. Ну же! Ворф перевалился через порог, который раньше был простенком, ведущим в шлюз. Этот люк должен был закрыться при аварии и не закрылся. В кои-то веки ненадежные технологии ференги оказались кстати. Переждав новый приступ головокружения, Ворф встал и выпрямился, насколько позволял узкий шлюз.

Люк, который вел наружу, как будто пнул какой-то великан. Дюраниум прогнулся внутрь, как мягкий пластик, но не прорвался. Теперь… теперь сумка.

Мысли путались, Ворф встряхнулся и поморщился от боли. Сумка валялась неподалеку. Здесь было совсем темно, но глаза уже привыкли и различали не только очертания предметов. В сумке обнаружилось три дисраптора и старый терранский фазер; Ворф выбрал именно его и, передвинув рычажок на максимум, выстрелил в переборку справа от люка.

Стало светлее. В шлюзе резко запахло паленым полимером, но воздух не поспешил со свистом наружу. Значит, атмосфера на планете оставалась и давление было нормальным. Уже хорошие новости. Нужно как можно скорей выбираться отсюда.

— Посмотрите. — Гарак перебрался через ставшую полом переборку, застучал ладонями по покрытию. — В сумке должен быть фонарь. Свет, пайки и вода, я собирал её, когда уходил на Терок Нор.

Ворф привычно сунул фазер за пояс и, наклонившись, еще раз пошарил в сумке. Фонарик нашелся почти сразу, он был самым простым, надевался на запястье для удобства, Ворф немедленно включил его и застегнул на руке.

Тут же бросилось в глаза, что переборки вокруг совсем не такие ровные, как должны быть. Они пошли морщинами, как щеки старика. А за отверстием, которое фазер пробил в переборке, виднелась каменная стена. Не прямо за переборкой, чуть глубже — один протиснется. Хорошо бы еще было, куда.

Ворф осторожно выглянул наружу. Суденышко, неуместно яркое среди серого камня, застряло в длинной вертикальной расщелине — люк бы не открылся ни за что. Стены снова едва слышно застонали, и Ворф тут же посмотрел вверх. Каменный потолок… нет, не потолок, огромный обломок скалы вдавливал оранжевый шаттл глубже в расщелину. Постепенно, исподволь.

Ворф шумно выдохнул — эхо отразило звук несколько раз, — и снова осмотрелся. Так, кажется, в трех или четырех дескамах от выхода в стене была трещина, а может, вход в пещеры. Если аккуратно пройти по выступу, узкому, но устойчивому на вид, можно попробовать забраться внутрь.

Ворф тут же оглянулся на Гарака. Он может все испортить, если запаникует. Может, вырубить его фазером на слабой мощности? Нет, нести будет еще неудобнее.

— Тут есть выход. Ты пойдешь вперед, — приказал Ворф.

Гарак встал, подошел со спины и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Судя по прерывистому дыханию, старался успокоиться.

— Вы тоже ранены, — коротко сообщил он. — У вас кровь.

— Это подождет, — отрезал Ворф. Он понимал, что рано или поздно придется останавливаться и проверять, что с головой, вряд ли обычный ушиб причинил бы так много неудобств, но сейчас не было времени. Он развернулся к Гараку и посмотрел ему в глаза. В них плескался ужас, хотя было заметно, что Гарак изо всех сил пытается отвлечься. — Ты пойдешь впереди. Я тебя страхую. Но если ты запаникуешь, то упадешь. Может, сегодня и хороший день, чтобы умереть, но не от собственной неосторожности и глупой неудачи, ты меня понял?

Он схватил Гарака за плечо и толкнул к пробитому фазером отверстию. Судно снова обреченно застонало и слабо вздрогнуло. Нужно было торопиться. Гарак рванулся вперед, но сразу же остановился и вцепился пальцами в ещё горячую после фазера переборку.

— Я не смогу. Это не выход, я просто не смогу так!

— Сможешь! — рявкнул Ворф, оскалившись и от злости, и от боли. Очень хотелось врезать Гараку, хотя бы дать пощечину и вытолкать наружу, чтобы у него не осталось других вариантов. — Если я пойду первым, ты останешься здесь и умрешь. Я не смогу подхватить тебя, когда ты оступишься.

Он застегнул сумку и перекинул через плечо, а потом шагнул к Гараку, отрезая ему путь обратно. Тот всхлипнул и, держась за край обшивки, сделал шаг назад, прижался к камню. Так будет неудобно идти, но развернуться он, наверное, просто не мог.

— Лучше бы я боялся темноты. Вы просто не понимаете, что такое фобия.

Ворф быстро, почти не раздумывая, шагнул следом за Гараком. Напряжение в обшивке шаттла ощущалось даже сейчас, когда он был за спиной, в шаге от Ворфа. Если скала над головой продавит шаттл, она сметет и их с Гараком. Нужно идти быстрее. Гарак мялся, стоя на уступе, переступал с ноги на ногу, и Ворф осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь то ли ободрить, то ли заставить поторопиться.

Гарак выпрямился, прижимаясь спиной к скале. У него заметно дрожали колени, и босая нога держалась неуверенно. Зажмурился, снова открыл глаза.

— Говорите хоть что-то, не знаю что. Можете петь, можете рассказывать, как я все испортил, забрав вас из плена, — сказал он дрожащим голосом, не отводя взгляда от шаттла. Тот слабо затрещал. Гарак осторожно двинулся в сторону, к расщелине, видневшейся в стене.

— Петь не стоит, — отозвался Ворф и тоже сделал шаг, продолжая придерживать Гарака за плечо. Никакого смысла, он вряд ли сможет поймать Гарака, если тот оступится. — Резонанс.

Как будто подтверждая его слова, шаттл застонал, как живой, и вздрогнул. Гарак тоже вздрогнул, и Ворф сжал пальцы у него на плече.

— Я понимаю, зачем ты вытащил меня из плена, — сказал он, — но не понимаю, почему ты не ушел тогда, когда я тебя отпустил. Помнишь, когда ты впервые попал на Кронос. До сих пор не могу понять.

— Даже я не понимаю, зачем вытащил вас из плена. Одному было бы гораздо проще. — Гарак нервно усмехнулся, продвинулся на шаг вперёд. — Тогда… Если бы я ушёл, у меня не было бы будущего, кому нужен бывший пленник, бывший офицер потерянной станции, кардассианец без связей на Кроносе, убивший одного из клингонов? И я вам не верил, я считал, что вы все равно бы меня не отпустили.

Еще шаг. Ворф продолжал придерживать Гарака за плечо. Эфемерная поддержка, разве что для чувства уверенности, но и этого должно хватить. Расщелина, или вход в сеть пещер, Ворф не мог понять даже с фонарем, теперь была гораздо ближе. Чернела в каменной стене.

— Я бы отпустил. Ты мог бы нанять нейтральный корабль, ценкети, например, и улететь с Кроноса. Деньги у тебя были, — отозвался он. — Ты был бы свободен. Может, я бы отправил за тобой слежку, но не стал бы останавливать. Но ты не ушел, и я забеспокоился, что ты хочешь втереться ко мне в доверие и потом предать, как это делают все. Поэтому я собрал на тебя компромат.

— Даже слежка — уже не свобода. — Гарак ухитрился пройти почти половину пути и не сорваться, не упасть в обморок. Он в очередной раз замер, прижался к камням и закрыл глаза, замолчал, вслушиваясь в собственное дыхание, а потом снова попробовал сделать шаг. — Компромат? Есть что-то, что в моем положении может стать на меня компроматом?

Ворф хмыкнул и улыбнулся, ловя кончиками пальцев малейшие движения Гарака — и потенциальное падение, и возможную попытку напасть.

— Все может стать компроматом. Важно, для кого он предназначен. Я приказал выяснить кое-какие имена… и мне их предоставили.

— Страшно представить, какие, если вы обещали не трогать мою семью. — Гарак не стал смотреть на Ворфа. Вместо этого он, не отрывая ногу от поверхности, сдвинул её ещё немного в сторону. — Значит, мне нельзя возвращаться обратно?

Ворф снова усмехнулся. Сказать, не сказать про запись? Головокружение нахлынуло слишком неожиданно, и он едва не оступился, но устоял и остановился, моргая, чтобы в глазах не темнело.

— Почему нельзя? Ты же меня не предал. Я ничего не отправлял. Это страховка. — Он перевел дыхание и все-таки сделал шаг, подойдя к Гараку вплотную. До расщелины оставалось не больше дескама, совсем немного. — Все лежит в моем личном сейфе, а Курн никому не даст завладеть домом. Так что не беспокойся.

— И… что именно из моего прошлого вы нашли и посчитали компроматом? И почему вас этот компромат не беспокоит?

Гарак сделал ещё один шаг. Левая нога сорвалась с уступа, и он дёрнулся, ловя выступающие камни пальцами, замер, захлебываясь воздухом. Ворф рефлекторно сжал пальцы у Гарака на плече и ответил очень серьезным голосом:

— Этого я тебе не скажу. Если мы вернемся с оружием и сможем отвоевать Альянс, ты будешь об этом помнить.

До расщелины оставался всего шаг, когда суденышко застонало уже громко и отчаянно, а потом медленно, пока еще медленно поползло вниз. Или начало складываться под весом скалы, Ворф не стал разбираться. Гарак застыл на месте, задыхаясь, Ворф обхватил его за талию, втолкнул в расщелину и забрался за ним следом.

Ноги подогнулись, Ворф сел на пол, откинув голову назад, и поджал колени к груди. Фонарь выхватывал из темноты часть расщелины — узкой, если вытянуть ноги, они упрутся в противоположную стену, но очень высокой, потолок терялся где-то в темноте. И длинной. Это не расщелина, а пещера. Ворф принюхался. Пахло водой, где-то рядом был источник.

Грохот и звон стихли внизу. Шаттлу пришел конец.

Гарак зашевелился, застонал и прикрыл руками лицо.

Даже повернуть голову лишний раз было больно, потому Ворф просто развернулся к Гараку и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Тот съежился на полу. Фобия. Слабость. Ворф протянул руку, касаясь его плеча.

— Сможешь идти? — спросил он. — Раз планета под охраной, значит, здесь кто-то есть, и он обязательно отправится на поиски. Нужно отойти от места аварии и последить, кто сюда придет.

— Зачем куда-то идти? Тут нет выхода. — Гарак помотал головой. — Нас чуть не убило. Дело не в фобии, это реальность.

Ворф без церемоний взял его за руки и отодвинул от лица.

— Или мы идем вместе, и выход здесь есть, я чувствую запах водоема, и воздух тут не стоячий, — тихо, но угрожающе произнес он. — Или ты остаешься здесь один и ждешь, пока тебя не найдут те, кто сбил наше судно с орбиты. Воду, еду и оружие я заберу, мне они нужнее. Ну как, ты идешь, или будешь сидеть и хныкать?

Гарак вырвался и оскалился, сверкнув глазами, маленький загнанный в угол хищник.

— Прощайте. Быть может, подавитесь едой, водой или компроматом!

Тактика оказалась неверной. Ворф глубоко вздохнул и приблизил свое лицо к лицу Гарака, сердитому, бледному и откровенно несчастному. Если тронуть его сейчас, он начнет отбиваться, может, это к лучшему? Ворф, впрочем, решил повременить с прикосновениями. Может, придется просто вырубить его ударом в лицо.

— Я не хочу идти без тебя. Мы обязательно выберемся отсюда, — произнес Ворф так же негромко, но без угрозы, не зная, поможет ли. — Я умею ориентироваться в пещерах. Они везде одинаковые.

Гарак громко вздохнул и прижался ледяным, влажным лбом к его лбу. Его трясло. Ворф коснулся его руки, Гарак сжал пальцы крепко, почти до боли.

— Вы спасли мне жизнь, — сказал он. — Это неожиданно.

— Будешь должен, — улыбнулся Ворф, обнял Гарака за шею и погладил по жестким, слегка встопорщенным чешуйкам. — Мой прекрасный пар'ма'кай. Ты еще должен рассказать, что это за планета, и что тут может быть, раз уж нас сбили.

— Не буду, я считаю, что мы квиты. — Гарак резко расслабился, будто у него кончились последняя энергия, держащая тело в тонусе и напряжении. — Вы ранены, это опасно?

Ворф тут же пощупал затылок, сдержался и не поморщился. Шишка набухла и пульсировала, но кровь из раны, кажется, перестала течь.

— Нет, просто ушиб. — Он хмыкнул. — А ты? Мне показалось, тебя задело камнем.

— Я могу идти. — Гарак поднял голову, вглядываясь в теряющиеся в темноте своды. — Ещё немного, и я правда смогу идти.

Гарак действительно приходил в себя, перестал походить на раненого зверя, попавшего в засаду, у него даже глаза заблестели знакомым огоньком. Ворф улыбнулся и на секунду зажмурился, чтобы переждать головокружение.

— Насчет «квиты» мы еще посмотрим. Для этого мне надо несколько раз ударить тебя током и обездвижить, — сказал он и все-таки коснулся лица Гарака, провел большим пальцем по щеке и нижней губе, сухой и шершавой.

Гарак помотал головой, придвинулся поближе, встал перед ним на колени.

— Нет, вы не станете этого делать, потому что я не даю поводов.

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, высказанное совершенно непререкаемым тоном. Гарак постоянно так себя вел. Ворф не смог сдержать улыбку, еще раз погладил Гарака по щеке большим пальцем и сказал:

— Нам надо идти. Чем дольше мы остаемся на месте, тем опаснее.

Он оперся Гараку о плечо, стараясь не слишком давить, и встал. Голова закружилась тут же, но почти сразу перестала. Ворф оскалил зубы. Это слишком раздражало — собственная беспомощность перед дурацким ранением. Когда уже оно пройдет? Должно бы, по идее.

— Значит, вы снова мне соврали и это не просто ушиб, — немедленно заявил Гарак, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

Вместо ответа Ворф задрал верхнюю губу и зарычал на него. Что еще было ему сказать? Он развернулся, не дожидаясь новой заботливой реплики и, принюхавшись, пошагал в единственном возможном направлении. Кроме того, именно оттуда пахло водой и чуть более свежим воздухом.

Гарак странно икнул, кашлянул и вдруг разразился хохотом. Смех прокатился по стенам дробным повторяющимся звуком. И слишком громким. Ворф обернулся всем телом, стараясь беречь голову, и схватился за камень, чтобы не потерять равновесия. Луч фонаря выхватил из темноты Гарака: тот стоял, запрокинув голову, заливаясь радостным смехом.

— Прекрати! — негромко, но отчетливо произнес Ворф так, чтобы Гарак его услышал. — Иди за мной! Тебя услышали все, кто только мог.

— Не м-м-могу… Это слишком смешно. — Гарак явно постарался сдержаться, но не выдержал и расхохотался снова. — Вы разве не видите, как это все неправильно? Идиотская неправильная вселенная, от неё одни неприятности, всегда!

Чувство опасности недвусмысленно просигналило, что пора уходить отсюда, причем немедленно. Несколько быстрых шагов, и Ворф, подхватив Гарака под локоть, потащил его за собой вдоль расщелины. Тот продолжал смеяться: это была истерика, не веселье. Голова кружилась, но Ворф не обращал внимания. Расщелина повернула вправо, как ручей, перетекла в более широкий коридор. Ворф остановился, пытаясь услышать сквозь нервный, прерывистый смех хоть что-нибудь, потом толкнул Гарака к стене и зажал ему рот. Как будто тихие шаги вдалеке… или не шаги?

Икнув несколько раз, Гарак послушно замолчал, кивнул и вытащил дисраптор. Ворф убрал руку и тоже потянулся за фазером, но звук, который еле слышно раздавался вдали буквально секунды назад, стих. Теперь в пещерах стояла глухая, даже слегка пугающая тишина. Подождав немного, Ворф принюхался, пытаясь уловить, откуда идет свежий воздух — тот доносился откуда-то слева. Коридор в эту сторону слабо, но поднимался вверх, значит, нужно идти туда. Сделав Гараку знак, Ворф вышел в более просторный туннель и осторожно, почти крадучись пошел влево, держась у стены.

Гарак, шлепая босой ногой, брел за ним.

Тихий звук повторился. Ворф замер, а потом быстро втолкнул Гарака в одну из расщелин в стене тоннеля, шагнул за ним и погасил фонарь. Давно надо было погасить свет, вот только Гарак наверняка снова перепугается. Он и сейчас напрягся, но хотя бы не стал кричать или смеяться, просто стоял, прижавшись к Ворфу, и быстро дышал.

Ворф быстро огляделся, когда глаза привыкли к темноте. Расщелина была очень узкой, но такой же высокой, как и тоннель. Внизу было слишком тесно, но выше, примерно на высоте вытянутой руки виднелась небольшая, на вид довольно широкая скальная площадка. Ворф, не говоря ни слова, подхватил Гарака за талию и поднял, чтобы тот мог влезть на выступ. Оттуда наверняка было хорошо видно, что делается в тоннеле, при том, что наблюдателей там заметить будет трудно.

Гарак послушно забрался на скалу и привстал на цыпочки, вглядываясь в темноту. Ворф держался за камень, стараясь не шататься. Получалось с трудом. Потом ему в руки сунули что-то мягкое и упругое. А. Сапог. Гарак разулся, наверное, не мог ходить в одном. Ворф взял сапог и осторожно опустил его на землю. Он хотел спросить, что смог увидеть Гарак, но голова закружилась слишком неприятно, пришлось прислониться к стене и зажмуриться, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Холодный камень слегка убавлял боль, поэтому Ворф так и замер, прижавшись затылком к скале.

— Быть может, на этой планете действительно кто-то живёт, — сообщил Гарак вполголоса. Прохладная рука нащупала плечо Ворфа, потом мягко погладила по волосам. — Или это просто отблеск солнца где-то у выхода из пещер. Мне бы очень хотелось верить.

— Ты видел… свет? — спросил Ворф, собираясь с силами. — Нет, мы глубоко. Здесь холодно. Воздух не такой свежий. Значит, кто-то рядом, ищет нас. Нужно укрыться. Ты знаешь, как лучше укрыться на этой планете.

Он злился сам на себя, на то, что не сможет сейчас действовать как надо. Лучше всего с такой травмой — просто отлежаться. Даже оставаясь регентом Альянса, он бы не стал обращаться к врачам с такой мелочью. Просто поспать, дождаться, пока затянется рана и уменьшится отек. Не шевелить головой и шеей.

— Это не моя планета. — Гарак отодвинулся и исчез в темноте, поднялся на ноги, но его шепот тихо раздавался над головой, и Ворф, жмурясь, продолжал его слушать. — Я уверен, что до последнего закоулка узнаю Терок Нор, и Эмпок Нор, наверняка, если она есть в этой вселенной. Потому что это кардассианские станции и строили их кардассианцы. А эта планета… В нашей нормальной вселенной это кусок камня, из которого вытряхнули все полезные ископаемые. Терранцы устроили здесь лагерь, куда сгоняли рабов — опустошили все за полсотни лет.

— Ты можешь знать, — произнес Ворф и кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло, — можно ли найти нас среди камня, где лучше прятаться от сканирования… хотя ты не обращал на это внимания. Ладно.

Сознание вдруг перестало контролировать движения. Он развернулся и протиснулся глубже в расщелину. Голова кружилась почти не переставая, нужно было что-то с этим делать. Странно, но дальше узкая трещина в камне вдруг расступилась довольно просторной камерой, Ворф сбросил сумку, сел на холодный камень и пополз дальше, глубже. Гарак… Гарак найдет его, если захочет. Нужно просто поспать, и все пройдет.

Нет. Камень вокруг был слишком холодным, Ворф поджал колени к груди, пытаясь согреться. Но в этот момент руки коснулось что-то приятное, живое и пахнущее слишком знакомо. Ворф сжал пальцы, поймав это «что-то» и подтащил к себе поближе. Так будет лучше.

— Регент… регент, пожалуйста.

Бессмысленный набор звуков. Что это? Ворф моргнул, не понимая.

— Пожалуйста, регент. Что с вами?

Ах, да. Гарак. Этот знакомый приятный запах, привычное тепло и прохлада, парадоксальное сочетание. И он спрашивает, что с ним. А, если бы Ворф это знал. Он догадывался, но думать и сосредотачиваться не получалось, тело само отключало все лишнее, чтобы затянуть рану. Перелом, трещина в черепе, может, кровоизлияние. Опасно. Смертельно, если не дать организму восстановиться. Сознание отстраненно подсовывало нужные термины, которые не значили ровно ничего.

— Голова болит, — пробормотал Ворф, борясь со словами, которые никак не хотели вспоминаться. — Нужно поспать. Пройдет.

— Нам же нельзя… — Гарак снова попытался вырваться, не смог и обречённо вздохнул. — Мы не можем так просто…

Ворф оскалил зубы и негромко зарычал. Он знал, что нельзя спать здесь, так близко к месту крушения, он прекрасно это понимал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ранение было слишком серьезным, и защитные функции организма решили все за него. Думать и пытаться принимать осознанные решения… нет. Он прижал Гарака к себе, втянул носом успокоительно знакомый запах и снова закрыл глаза.

Темнота, проблеск, снова темнота.

— Хорошо, — прошептали ему на ухо. — Хорошо, вы можете спать. Но вам не сложно отпустить меня?

Приятное, теплое и знакомое попыталось вывернуться из рук. Ворф крепче сжал объятия, а когда его губ коснулось что-то шершавое, прикусил это. Тело действовало само, мозг просто отмечал эти действия, не пытаясь как-то им противиться. Он отмечал и то, что боль постепенно отступала, превращалась в легкое неудобство, покалывание, хоть и не ушла насовсем.

Тот, кого он держал, устало вздохнул и завозился, но уже не пытался высвободиться. На языке таял приятный сладковатый вкус. Ворф облизнул губы, принюхался и по запаху нашел источник. Да, это самое теплое и знакомое, приятно пахнущее и такое же приятное на вкус. Ах да, это кровь. Голова потихоньку начинала работать лучше, включалась и вставляла комментарии, иногда совершенно не вовремя. Ворф слизнул выступившие капли, слабо прикусил, чтобы добыть еще немного. Кто же это…

Гарак, подсказала память. Его пар'ма'кай, кардассианец и совсем немного трус. Так смешно, Ворф почти с самого знакомства считал его отчаянным храбрецом. Но фобии — слишком непонятная вещь. Может, чтобы сражаться с ними, требуется особенно сильное мужество. Сейчас Гарак даже не сопротивлялся. Ворф погладил его по спине и закинул ногу ему на бедро, чтобы обнять покрепче.

— Я не добыча, — выдохнул Гарак. Губы, сухие и слегка шершавые, коснулись его собственных губ. — Я ещё живой и могу быть полезен. Сам будешь жалеть.

Кардассианцы и их поцелуи. Их манера тереться лбами, переплетать пальцы, их слишком легкие, дразнящие укусы. Их почти до непристойного приятный запах и вкус. Ворф продолжал плавать где-то между сном и явью, то погружаясь в мягкие волны беспамятства, то выныривая из них.

— Жалеть, — повторил он, едва шевеля губами. — О чем?

— О том, что случайно откусил что-то важное? — Гарак вновь безуспешно попытался вывернуться из объятий. — Я не знаю, какие инстинкты активизируются у вашей расы в таких случаях.

— М-м-м… куда ты? — Ворф сжал руки и ноги крепче, чтобы Гарак не ускользнул, и потерся об него пахом. — Я… ничего не откушу. Если ты не попросишь.

Гарак был слишком плотно одет. Зачем? Придерживая его одной рукой, Ворф запустил вторую под броню, нащупал пояс брюк и просунул под него пальцы. Хотелось, чтобы Гарак оказался мокрым, скользким, горячим, чтобы старательно прятал член внутри, но при легком прикосновении сдался и перестал сдерживаться.

— И не отпустишь, — прошептал Гарак, подаваясь навстречу пальцам. Он тоже не мог удержаться. — Мы что, правда займёмся здесь сексом?

Под теплым металлом застегнутой метки Гарак оказался мокрым и горячим. Ворф скользнул большим пальцем внутрь, пощекотал мягкий, раздвоенный кончик члена, потом поднял руку выше и коснулся чувы, тоже горячей и набухшей, под мелкими чешуйками бился пульс. Смутно мелькнула мысль, что придется слишком много шевелиться, и не стоило бы, но Ворф тут же отогнал ее. Можно просто перевернуться на спину.

Он освободил руку, поднес мокрые, сладко пахнущие пальцы к лицу и провел ими по губам. Облизнул кончики.

— Я бы сначала отсосал тебе, а потом выебал, — пробормотал он. — Потом бы… немного поспал и выебал тебя еще раз, чтобы не расслаблялся.

— Вы самый похотливый клингон, с которым я трахался, — тихо рассмеялся Гарак и прижался к нему, расстегивая его ремень свободной рукой. — Я уже думал, вы решили умереть здесь, в темноте и безмолвии.

— Умереть, — фыркнул Ворф, нащупывая застежку на брюках Гарака. — Много ты знаешь о клингонах. С кем это ты трахался, кроме меня?

Он старался не шевелить головой и шеей лишний раз, но даже такой короткой передышки хватило, чтобы головокружение унялось. Рассудок и осторожность активизировались и начали намекать, что не стоит так расслабляться. Не стоило, да, но останавливаться не хотелось. Ворф все равно отлично слышал, что происходит вокруг, и мог среагировать на любую угрозу.

— Я знаю вас три года, вдоль и поперёк. Безумный срок, я с закрытыми глазами узнаю вас даже на ощупь. — Гарак пошевелил бёдрами, помогая стащить с себя брюки. Ворф коснулся метки и шумно выдохнул, чтобы расстегнуть ее. Член Гарака тут же, как по команде, выскользнул наружу, влажно мазнул по запястью. — На вкус, на запах, по шагам и дыханию. Конечно, я много знаю о клингонах.

— Ты много знаешь обо мне, — пробормотал Ворф, привычно массируя кончиками пальцев чешуйчатое основание. Метка, расстегнутая, теперь болталась, позвякивая, в такт его движениям. — И все равно недостаточно, чтобы судить. Мой прекрасный и нахальный пар'ма'кай. Я хочу отсосать тебе, сядь так, чтобы я смог это сделать, не дергая головой.

Он выпустил Гарака, перевернулся на спину и прислушался — к собственным ощущениям и к окружающим звукам. Было тихо; в какой-то момент Ворфу послышалось что-то похожее на дыхание и шорох, и он напряг слух. Ничего. И если местные, кем бы они ни были, обнаружили чужаков, вряд ли стали бы ждать, пока те натрахаются, напали бы сразу же.

— Значит, вы ударились головой. Надо же, даже у клингонов есть слабые места, — Гарак встал на колени, наклонился над лежащим на спине Ворфом и запустил ладонь в расстегнутую ширинку. — Я совсем не вижу вас, так что плохо понимаю, как мне лучше сесть.

— Хватит уже называть меня на «вы». — Ворф хорошо видел в темноте и, протянув руку, поймал его за бедро и подтащил к себе, так, чтобы его собственная голова оказалась у Гарака между колен. Половинки расстегнутой метки тихо позвякивали. Ворф поднял руку и щелкнул по одной. — Я ведь говорил тебе. У меня есть имя, Элим.

— Возможно, говорил. Возможно, я соглашался. — Гарак нагнулся, коснувшись бедрами его плеч. — Но это было так давно, сейчас вы не можете мне приказывать. И этот ваш ошейник так далеко, что без меня вы не сможете его вернуть.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил? — уточнил Ворф, еще раз мягко толкнул пальцем одну из половинок и провел им по мокрым, горячим от возбуждения чешуйкам. От Гарака пахло просто умопомрачительно, густой, сладковатый аромат его смазки, порочный, головокружительный. Если бы кто-то в пещерах искал их, именно запах выдал бы укрытие с головой. У кардассианцев хороший нюх, но не настолько. А у терранцев и вовсе нет обоняния. Ворф усмехнулся, обхватил Гарака за талию, заставляя наклониться ниже, почти лечь, и жадно нырнул языком в его щель.

Гарак с готовностью подался навстречу, опустился на Ворфа всем весом.

— Вам… Не нравится уважительное отношение? Нет, меня не надо просить. Я сам пока не решил, как хочу к вам обращаться.

Гарак даже в ошейнике вел себя так, будто именно он здесь всеми помыкает. Это в нем нравилось Ворфу больше всего остального. Даже больше его ненасытной, жадной похоти. Ворф прижался губами к его ажану и негромко рассмеялся, а потом, помогая себе рукой, поймал его член ртом и крепко сжал основание.

— Мне нравится обращаться к вам так, — сказал Гарак хрипло и, напрягшись, втянул член обратно. — И нравится, как вы от этого беситесь.

Член выскользнул, хотя Ворф довольно крепко держал его. Нечестный прием. Зарычав, он схватил губами кончик, несильно сжал и провел вдоль ствола языком. Гарак думал, что раздражает его, но ошибался. Гарак во многом ошибался, меряя всех по себе. Половинки метки ласково и прохладно касались лица, путались в бороде, Ворф, снова коротко зарычав, прижал Гарака к себе теснее и снова попытался захватить член губами.

На этот раз Гарак поддался нажиму и лег, прижав Ворфа к камням. Член послушно скользнул прямо в рот.

— И… Ещё мне нравится, как вы на меня реагируете, — шепнул Гарак.

Ворф подумал, не предложить ли ему занять рот чем-то более интересным, чем болтовня, но не хотел прерывать такой приятный процесс. Нос тыкался во влажные, потрясающе пахнущие складки, чешуйки при каждом движении терлись о кожу. Ворф фыркнул, шевельнув ноздрями, с усилием втянул член поглубже и легонько прикусил у самого основания. Кончик мягко уперся под язык. Ворф слегка отодвинул Гарака, чтобы член почти полностью выскользнул изо рта, а потом снова прижал к себе, обхватил член губами и пощекотал языком мелкие чешуйки.

Гарак, дрожа, приподнялся и поймал губами член Ворфа. Попробовал на вкус головку — острый кончик языка пытливо нырнул под крайнюю плоть, — сжал в пальцах ствол у самого корня. Не удержавшись, Ворф приоткрыл рот и резко выдохнул. Гарак вздрогнул и шевельнул бедрами, недвусмысленно намекая, что стоило бы продолжить, и Ворф, усмехнувшись, послушался. Самое чувствительное место у кардассианцев — не головка, основание, он выяснил это опытным путем, и сейчас, не торопясь, обвел член языком, а потом снова захватил его губами и сжал. Усы и борода были все в смазке. Гарак горячо дохнул на головку, лизнул ее, как лакомство. Дразнился, как всегда. Ворф сдвинул руку, которой придерживал Гарака, на его ягодицу и ущипнул, а потом шлепнул.

Тот фыркнул, снова захватил его член губами, теперь уже глубже. Какое-то внутреннее чувство заставило Ворфа насторожиться, и он, не выпуская члена изо рта, вытащил из-за пояса фазер и положил рядом, так, чтобы сразу схватить, если что. Но тут Гарак сжал его мошонку, и в глазах потемнело от сильного, почти болезненного удовольствия. Ворф дернул бедрами, пытаясь глубже толкнуться Гараку в рот, и несильно прикусил его член, но тут же разжал зубы и пощекотал языком ствол.

Гарак задохнулся. Сжал губы, втягивая головку, а потом, отстранившись, мягко провел вдоль ствола языком.

— Вы обещали трахнуть меня, знаете ли, — прошептал он с явственной улыбкой, и отодвинулся.

Член выскользнул изо рта, но Ворф тут же поймал губами болтавшуюся перед носом половинку метки и несильно потянул. Гарак зашипел, его лицо сероватым пятном виднелось на фоне окружающей густой темноты.

— Обещал и выполню, — сказал Ворф. — Но мне нужно лежать, не двигая головой, чтобы рана зажила. Знаю, это тебя не смутит.

— А-а-а… То есть, это я трахну вас, а вы в этом поучаствуете. — Гарак приподнялся, поймал обе половинки болтающейся метки и забрался на Ворфа верхом. Прижался мокрыми, скользкими и припухшими чешуйками к стволу, а его член дразняще скользнул по головке. Гарак наклонился, привычно прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, дохнул Ворфу в лицо и продолжил: — Столько угроз и обещаний. Прекрасный клингон, который не желает признавать свои слабости.

Ворф обхватил его обеими руками и придержал, не давая пошевелиться. Потом быстро коснулся его губ своими и отстранился.

— Нет смысла признавать то, чего нет, — сказал он. — И я тебе не угрожал. Никогда не стану угрожать тебе без повода и причины.

— Конечно, никаких слабостей. Только желание довериться каждому симпатичному личику. — Гарак высвободился из объятий, чуть приподнялся и сдвинулся, губы его ажана обхватили головку, словно пытаясь втянуть в себя. — Слабости есть у всех.

— Я никому не доверяю, — отрезал Ворф, поймал Гарака за талию и прижал к себе. Головка мягко скользнула между складок, и он глухо зарычал от острого, головокружительного удовольствия. — Если у меня и есть слабость, то только к тебе.

— Я тоже красивый, — хмыкнул Гарак и прижался к нему всем телом. Член тут же скользнул внутрь, Гарак шевельнулся, чтобы тот вошел полностью, поерзал бедрами, устраиваясь на нем. От каждого его движения воздух застревал в горле. — И вы совсем недавно доверились мне. Конечно же, зря.

Гарак был горячим и бесстыдно мокрым. Ворф опустил ладони ему на бедра и несильно потянул к себе; головка уперлась в основание члена, в кольцо мелких шершавых чешуек, Гарак говорил ему, как оно называется. Все равно. Ворф облизнул пересохшие губы. Лицо Гарака маячило над ним ярким, почти светящимся в темноте пятном, похожим на спутник над горизонтом планеты.

— Ты тоже доверился мне, — хрипло прошептал Ворф, толкая Гарака за бедра назад и снова подтаскивая к себе. — Конечно же, зря.

— Я не доверился, я выбирал. — Гарак сжал бедра, снова подался назад, повинуясь его движениям. Ещё и ещё раз. В темноте будто вспыхивали искры. При каждом движении. Ворф зажмурился. — Смертельная неизвестность или своя собственная ручная опасность? Вы же… Понимаете, что я выбрал?

Ворф рыкнул, схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, так, чтобы Гарак улегся на него. Тот жарко выдохнул ему в лицо — то ли затаенный смех, то ли скрытая опасливость. Первое вероятнее. Самоуверенность, главная черта кардассианцев, если не считать похоти и жажды власти. Ворф оскалил зубы и спросил:

— Ручная, значит? — Он прижал Гарака крепче и быстро цапнул за шею. — Как… много ты о себе думаешь.

Гарак рассмеялся, легко и весело, уже не от страха — от радости.

— Ручная… — Он потёрся щекой о подбородок Ворфа, снова подставил шею, дрожа от удовольствия. — Ещё и… абсолютно безопасная.

Ворф с готовностью укусил его за гребень еще раз, сильнее. Гарак шевельнул бедрами и напрягся, сжав головку пульсирующим сдвоенным толчком, и, не в силах удержаться, Ворф толкнулся бедрами в него, глубже. Да плевать на травму! Сколько у него еще их будет. Все равно голова прошла.

— Безопасной опасности, — выдохнул он, — не бывает. Подрочи себе!

— Бывает. — Гарак сжал член в руке и снова прижался всем телом к Ворфу, двигаясь навстречу его бедрам. — С тех пор, как ты… В первый раз передумал меня убивать.

— Я тебе… едва кишки не выпустил. Куда уж опаснее, — пробормотал Ворф, жмурясь. Пульс стучал в ушах, не давая сосредоточиться; слишком самоуверенно, слишком рискованно, осторожность снова напомнила о себе, но от этой мысли тело прошибло сладким болезненным разрядом из паха в живот. Ворф толкнулся глубже. Гарак дрочил, вертя рукой, ерошил запястьем волосы на лобке, ритмично давил на головку сквозь кожу и слой мышц. Очень, почти до боли хотелось кончить, мошонка поджалась, и Ворф зажмурился, пытаясь целиком погрузиться в это ощущение — тепла, влаги, желания, опасности, риска, темноты, холода и пронзительной, странной общности.

Гарак не стал отвечать. Он нашёл в темноте его губы, поцеловал, а потом застонал и вздрогнул, так знакомо, так сладко.

Оргазм вышел коротким и резким, перед глазами сверкнуло белым, Ворф втянул в себя воздух. Запах похоти, спермы, пота и слюны кружил голову, но не так, как удар по черепу, это было приятное и теплое чувство. Жаль, здесь нельзя раздеться. Он бы с удовольствием размазал сперму Гарака по коже, а не по броне. Гарак вздрагивал в объятиях, его ажан сжимался на обмякшем члене — слабо, едва ощутимо и так приятно, что Ворф зажмурился.

И тут же открыл глаза. По коже пробежал холодок. Легкий шорох. Дыхание. Шелест ткани. Ворф опустил руку, погладив Гарака по спине, схватил фазер и, шевельнув запястьем, включил фонарик.

Луч выхватил из черноты бледное пятно лица, копну нечесаных волос, торчащую дыбом бороду. Терранец. От злости пересохло во рту, Ворф тут же прицелился, палец лег на кнопку.

Гарак зашипел и скатился с него.

— Не хотел вас прерывать, лейтенант Ворф, — сказал терранец спокойным тоном, за которым угадывались то ли тяжелая усталость, то ли равнодушие, то ли попытка скрыть какие-то чувства. — Или уже коммандер? Скорее всего, коммандер. Но вам стоило бы поторопиться. Скоро сюда пришлют джем'хадар, ведь кардассианцы не слишком-то рвутся искать по пещерам разбившихся ференги, а ворты слишком параноидальны, чтобы не проверить. — Он рассмеялся, и смех выдал настоящую эмоцию — нервозность. — Для этих мест кардассианец, который занимается сексом с клингоном по обоюдному желанию… что-то новое.

Ворф торопливо застегнул брюки одной рукой. Гарак прижался к камням рядом, тяжело дыша.

— А терранцы здесь — дело привычное? На кардассианской территории? — спросил он и тоже поднял оружие. Терранец посмотрел наконец на Гарака, и в его глазах зажглось что-то похожее на узнавание.

— Вы ведь лучше меня должны это знать. Только не говорите, что Обсидиановый орден не в курсе о том, что творится в государственных тюрьмах, — заявил он.

Ворф удивился и едва не повернул голову в сторону Гарака. Обсидиановый орден? Это же кардассианская разведка, причем тут обычный станционный гал? Гарак никогда не работал на разведку, Ворф проверил его слишком тщательно, когда искал, что можно против него использовать. Он хотел спросить еще, откуда терранец знает его имя, но успел только открыть рот. Ну конечно, тот знает второго, предателя, приспешника терранцев, лейтенанта, вернее, коммандера. Который, как выяснилось, мог оказаться в кардассианской системе. Тут же до Ворфа дошло, что терранец и Гарака считает другим, из этой вселенной. Шпионом, или кем он тут был.

— Теперь объясни, почему я не должен сейчас же пристрелить тебя, — бросил Ворф, переводя фазер на более низкую мощность, чтобы не засекли энергетическую вспышку. Все равно это будет смертельно, просто останется труп.

Терранец медленно поднял руку и указал на браслет на левом запястье. Лицо его, слишком живое, дрогнуло, выдавая удивление. Он не ждал такого вопроса, но был готов дать ответ. Наверное, придумал заранее.

— Потому что мне удалось украсть комм-браслет, — сказал он, — и взломать код активации. Можно уходить от патрулей, добывать кое-какие запасы. Правда, последнее удается не всегда. По-моему, я уже несколько дней ничего не ел, но лучше быть голодным, чем мертвым. Я слышал переговоры охраны. Вас ищут, и уже начали искать по-настоящему, всерьез.

Гарак медленно встал и подошёл к терранцу, наведя на него дисраптор.

— Я впервые вас вижу, — сказал он резким неприятным голосом, которым разговаривал с подчиненными. — Быть может, нам и нужно спешить, но вы сами — кто вы такой?

— Всего лишь бывший офицер Звёздного флота, Райкер. — Терранец почему-то обернулся к Ворфу и выжидающе взглянул на него. — Том, как вы уже поняли.

Ворф впервые слышал это имя, так что просто пожал плечами.

— Если это тюрьма, что ты делаешь в пещерах? — спросил он.

— Сбежал, — просто ответил Райкер.

— И не искали? — вставил Гарак. — Быть не может!

Терранец покосился на него.

— Они не знают, что вышло взломать браслет, а я прячусь в тоннелях, которые глушат биосигналы. Кардассианцы и так не стали бы тратить ресурсы на поиски, здесь не выжить без помощи. И не сбежать без корабля.

Слишком странно. Ворф покачал головой и махнул фазером в сторону выхода из расщелины. И слишком подозрительно, но деваться некуда.

— Выведи нас отсюда. Заведешь в засаду — умрешь первым.

Терранец хмыкнул и окинул его многозначительным взглядом.

— А вы не меняетесь, мистер Ворф. Все такой же радушный и приветливый, как и при первой встрече.

Гарак быстро покосился на Ворфа и кивнул, хотя и с явным сомнением.

— Думаю, мы можем обменять пачку галет на помощь. Если узнаем, как офицер Звёздного флота оказался в кардассианской тюрьме. Ведите.

***

Идея дать Райкеру оружие оказалась не такой и плохой. Перестрелка вышла очень быстрой. Ворф среагировал на чувство внезапной опасности, выстрелил вслепую, и из воздуха материализовались солдаты, здоровенные, чешуйчатые и очень хорошо подготовленные. Ворф никогда не видел таких. Они отстреливались, он бросил Райкеру дисраптор, Гарак что-то кричал, потом они дрались врукопашную…

Голова снова начала кружиться. Густо пахло чем-то незнакомым. Ворф посмотрел на то, что держал в руках — меч странной конструкции, как будто сваренный из уголков, который оказался очень удобным. Фазер требовал перезарядки, огонек питательного элемента мигал красным.

Райкер присел на корточки возле одного из погибших врагов.

— Ваши фазеры простреливают щиты и броню джем’хадар, — сказал он, даже не скрывая удивления. — А тот дисраптор, что вы дали мне, похож на клингонский, но другой. Я такого еще не видел. Откуда они у вас?

Ворф толкнул труп носком сапога и зажмурился, пережидая новый приступ. Нельзя выдавать слабость, нельзя и ввязываться в новую схватку.

— А откуда у вас взялись эти? — спросил он в ответ. — Это кардассианская планета? Что за дрянь вы здесь развели?

Ворф обращался, скорее, к Гараку, хотя и смотрел на Райкера. А терранец только нахмурился в ответ, не понимая.

— Мы? Лазон Два всегда был безжизненной планетой. Здесь вообще повышенный радиационный фон и нельзя жить дольше десяти лет подряд! — Гарак направил дисраптор на Райкера, как будто ждал от него подвоха. — Оружие вы изучите потом. Сейчас будьте добры вернуть его назад.

Терранец опустил дисраптор, но отдавать его не спешил. Вместо этого он снова окинул их взглядом, слишком подозрительным. И снова повернулся к Ворфу, будто считал его более знакомым.

— Вообще-то вы оба прекрасно должны об этом знать. Я думал, это военная операция. Ференги что, стёрли вам память? Зачем?

— Ференги ничего нам не стирали! — сердито рявкнул Ворф, вспомнив про фиаско с устройством маскировки. — Долго объяснять. Нам нужно убраться с планеты, а значит, нужен корабль.

Райкер пристально посмотрел на него, потом развернул дисраптор рукоятью вперед и протянул Ворфу.

— На кардассианском шаттле далеко не убежишь, — ответил он. Ворф машинально взял оружие левой рукой, в правой он держал странный меч, который даже за пояс не засунуть. Райкер молчал, выжидающе глядя, и Ворф не выдержал:

— Но ты знаешь способ, верно?

Гарак что-то прошипел под нос. Он наверняка недоволен тем, что они подобрали терранца, и все равно это было интересно. Он знал его, Ворфа, двойника из этой вселенной, это точно, и знал двойника Гарака; он отлично дрался и стрелял, и вернул оружие, когда приказали. Странный терранец. Обычно они понятия не имели о дисциплине.

Райкер отвернулся, оглядывая трупы.

— Мы убили всего троих, это везение, а не успех, — ответил он. — Если они не телепортировались на планету с орбиты, значит, корабль должен стоять на посадочной платформе. Их, в смысле, джем’хадар, осталось еще минимум трое, может, шестеро, и они ищут вас. Не забудьте о кардассианцах, хотя они не слишком рвутся помогать своим союзникам, считают глупым бегать за ференги по пещерам, где даже воду пить нельзя. Я, кстати, пил, некуда было деваться.

Гарак попытался стащить сапог с одного из убитых солдат, самого небольшого, но тут же бросил попытку.

— Глупые и ленивые кардассианцы посадили в тюрьму бедного и безвинного терранца, а теперь ещё и не отказывают ему в праве умереть от голода, — пробормотал он раздраженно. — Лучше бы терранец порадовался, что его не казнили сразу.

Райкер обидно заржал, и Гарак пнул ногу мертвеца. Сапог наверняка оказался бы слишком велик.

— Так мы рискнем захватить корабль? — спросил Гарак, повернувшись к Ворфу.

— Да. Другого способа нет, — ответил Ворф и быстро моргнул, потому что голова заболела долгим неприятным спазмом из затылка вверх. Вряд ли они смогут победить этих чешуйчатых солдат. Это просто везение, Райкер прав, не успех. Странно, но терранец действительно оказался полезен. Он умел драться, стрелять и действовал бесстрашно, а еще он был на их стороне. Действительно, странная вселенная.

Ворф протянул Райкеру дисраптор и сказал:

— Оставь себе.

Гарак громко и недовольно вздохнул, переключил свое оружие на максимальную мощность.

— Я пожалею, что доверился вам, — сообщил он Ворфу, а затем указал на Райкера. — И тебе. Хватит уже стоять и ждать, пока неприятности сами нас найдут.

— Мистер Гарак прав, коммандер, — сказал Райкер и лукаво улыбнулся. Ворф растерянно моргнул. Он отвык разговаривать с кем-то своего роста, который, к тому же, совершенно его не боялся. Очень непривычное и странное чувство. — Я проинструктирую вас по дороге, будете должны пару галет. Сюда!

Он побежал, и Ворф машинально, не раздумывая бросился следом.

— Надеюсь, вы врежетесь в ближайший валун на повороте! — крикнул Гарак им в спину, раздраженно и зло, но Ворф не стал оглядываться, разве что чуть-чуть замедлил шаг, чтобы Гарак не отстал.

Он давно не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно. И предвкушал хорошую драку, которую точно не хотелось пропускать. В которой — скорее всего — мог даже выиграть.


	10. Aller guten Dinge sind drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подобранный на тюремной планете терранец мешает Гараку, но нравится регенту. Но даже то, что мешает, можно использовать для собственного удовольствия, главное, не терять голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава будет последней. Перед ней мы сделаем небольшой перерыв.

Сидя на неудобной кровати, Гарак недовольно водил угловатым прибором по затылку расположившегося на полу регента. Прибор надсадно сипел и пах озоном, но назвавшийся Райкером уверял, что эта вещь из чужого квадранта умеет залечивать мелкие повреждения. Что ж, пусть тогда старается над многострадальной головой полоумного клингона, раз уж трещину в черепе они считают мелочью. Довериться заключенному терранцу, чудом едва ли не голыми руками захватить корабль — хорошо, что почти все джем’хадар отправились на поиски разбившихся ференги, — и угнать этот корабль через все заслоны! Нет, такое мог учудить только больной на голову тип. Тип, которому очень повезло иметь рядом кардассианца — у клингонов не получалось управлять этой техникой. Слабаки терранцы через полчаса загибались от головной боли, Гараку пилотирование не доставляло никаких проблем.

Сейчас на мостике оставался терранец, Том Райкер. Гарак настоял, чтобы тот остался на вахте — формально чтобы вовремя увидеть опасность. На самом деле Гарак хотел хотя бы на время оказаться как можно дальше от этого неожиданного спутника, а о безопасности — относительной безопасности, — он озаботился раньше, ещё когда сам пилотировал корабль.

Вселенная оставалась неправильной, но область, которая в нормальном мире называлась «Пустошами» здесь была абсолютно такой же, не нужной ровным счётом никому, кроме контрабандистов, беглецов и мошенников. Идеальное место для временной передышки.

Гарак положил ладони на голову регента и повернул её под нужным углом. Регент тихо фыркнул.

— Не дергайтесь. — Гарак снова провел странным прибором с непроизносимым названием по затылку. — Иначе я не гарантирую, что ваша голова не обрастет рогами.

— Ничем она не обрастет, — огрызнулся регент. — Почему так долго? Райкер сказал, достаточно всего одного сеанса.

— Просто у кого-то слишком толстый череп… И мало мозгов, — подумав, добавил Гарак. — Иначе я не могу объяснить ваше доверие этому типу. Что, его заявление, что вы с ним знакомы, купило вас с потрохами?

— Он взломал все коды на этом корабле! — пробурчал регент. Ему явно хотелось обернуться к Гараку и угрожающе взглянуть на него, но вертеться во время лечения было нельзя. — Без него мы бы так и остались на планете. И даже аптечку здесь не нашли! Да, он терранец, но явно на нашей стороне. Ему самому выгодно быть на нашей стороне.

Гарак нервно поморщился. Райкер мешал, как заноза в пятке, раздражал и заставлял все время быть в напряжении. Нельзя было не то, что доверять ему — даже разрешать говорить и действовать автономно. Но регенту этого не объяснишь. Тот сразу решил, что Райкер — их удача, отличный парень, лучшее, что могло случиться. Он был готов верить каждому слову терранца, стал таким покладистым и управляемым! Нет, регент был слишком внушаемым, непонятно, как с такой доверчивостью он ухитрился так долго оставаться у власти. Или все же понятно — в общении с подчинёнными он был резок. А вот с теми, кто ухитрялся привлечь его внимание и каким-то образом польстить, все обстояло иначе. Так было с Кирой. Так сейчас с Райкером, полудиким и слишком опасным, чтобы оставлять его в живых.

— Он сбежал из тюрьмы. Это вам кажется нормальным?

— Конечно. Я бы и сам сбежал, если бы оказался в тюрьме, — тут же ответил регент и раздраженно дернул плечами. — Ты тоже готовился от меня сбежать, а ведь я не держал тебя за решеткой. Хотеть свободы — достойная причина. Разве не так?

— Если он сбежал из тюрьмы, значит, его туда поместили, и значит, кардассианское правосудие осудило его за серьёзные преступления. — Гарак отложил прибор, положил ладони на плечи регента и наклонился. — Мы ничего о нем не знаем, а он знает о наших двойниках все. Это слишком подозрительно.

Регент погладил его по руке, улыбнулся в ответ и сказал:

— Вряд ли серьезные. Его бы тогда казнили.

Регент не умел быть объективным к тому, кто ему нравился. Это было крайне обидно, особенно если учитывать, через что пришлось пройти самому Гараку, чтобы хоть немного обезопасить себя. Конечно, сейчас регент считал, что всегда потакал любой его прихоти и что Гарак всегда был свободен, пусть и рядом с ним, но это абсолютная ложь и неправда.

— Это не наша вселенная! — Гарак поморщился и сжал пальцы. — Он, в конце концов, терранец.

— Именно, он терранец, и его казнили бы в первую очередь. Здешние кардассианцы воюют с терранцами, — пояснил регент и, откинув голову назад, устроил ее у Гарака на бедре. Потом хитро улыбнулся и добавил: — Кажется мне, ты снова ревнуешь.

Эгоцентрик и самодур, который не видит ничего, кроме собственных домыслов. Гарак беззвучно вздохнул, провел тыльной стороной пальцев по ребристому гребню на лбу и, против воли, улыбнулся. Очень красивый эгоцентрик, наверняка раньше он редко ошибался, считая, что им кто-то интересуется.

— Я не могу ревновать вас «снова», я вообще ни разу этого не делал. Даже не знаю, как разрушить эту вредную фантазию.

Регент мечтательно улыбнулся и зажмурился. Конечно, сказанному он не внял.

— Разрушить мое убеждение ты можешь только сам, — ответил он и глубоко вздохнул.

Его живот уже привычно заурчал: здоровенному клингону было трудно обойтись галетами из пайка. Срочно нужно найти еду, иначе они станут слишком уязвимыми.

Гарак наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза регенту. Не получилось — тот жмурился, улыбался в усы и выглядел настолько милым и безопасным, насколько вообще мог. Абсолютно ручной.

— Я пытаюсь это сделать уже несколько дней, но не вижу результата. Вы, кажется, только больше уверяетесь в своей вредной и опасной идее. Просто поверьте — против терранца кричат все мои несуществующие инстинкты.

— Мои инстинкты насчет него не беспокоятся, — отмахнулся регент, — а они, в отличие от твоих, работают отлично.

Гарак раздраженно дернул губой, как это обычно делал регент, когда его что-то злило. В последнее время он все чаще ловил себя на том, что копировал мимику регента, стоит быть внимательнее. Тем более, что упрямство регента его всего лишь расстраивало.

— Ваши и в отношении Киры не беспокоились!

Регент протянул руку и погладил большим пальцем чуфу, обвел ее по краю. Лоб тут же обдало теплом, и Гарак не стал сдерживать приятную реакцию.

— Наверное, в юности тебе было тяжело, — рассеянно заметил регент.

— Почему в юности мне должно было быть тяжелее, чем сейчас? — удивился Гарак. — У меня… Была нормальная юность, такая же, как у всех.

Регент непонимающе моргнул.

— Не так много возможностей потрахаться. Это трудно, особенно для тебя. — Он помолчал и отвел взгляд.

Клингоны странные, их жизнь построена из сплошных парадоксов, природная дикость и следование инстинктам каким-то образом уживаются рядом с жёсткими ограничениями, традициями, правилами. Можно представить, как нелегко в юности было самому регенту. Наверное, все молодые клингоны яростно сублимируют, тренируясь и медитируя. Бедняги.

— Во-первых, я спокойно обхожусь без секса. — Гарак забрал волосы регента в горсть, потянул на себя, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. — А во-вторых, я в юности не обходился. Официально устав школы запрещал, конечно же, наказание вплоть до исключения. Но можно ведь не попадаться.

— Тоже своего рода вызов, — сказал регент и, повернув голову, подставил Гараку ухо. — Выработка ловкости и умения добиваться своей цели. И много у тебя было любовников?

— Вызов. — Гарак рассмеялся и ласково почесал его за ухом. Удобно, когда регент вроде бы болен и нуждается в лечении. Он в такие моменты совсем не против нежностей. — Мне было достаточно. Или вас интересуют именно любовники моего пола?

— Я думаю, ты или очень нравился девушкам, или наоборот, совсем не нравился, — пробормотал регент, поймал Гарака за руку и поднес к губам. Легонько прикусил кончики. Как странно, это ведь кардассианская ласка, когда он успел настолько надежно ее подцепить? Регент прикусил пальцы сильнее и продолжил: — Любовники твоего пола меня тоже интересуют.

— Если это снова ваша ревность, то зря. Я давным-давно его убил. — Гарак наклонился, касаясь губами гребнистого лба. — Я всегда всем нравлюсь, разве не так?

— Ах, убил, — протянул регент и потерся затылком о шершавую ткань брюк. — За что? За измену, или, может, твой любовник собрался жениться? — Рассмеявшись, он добавил: — Ты нравишься даже Райкеру. Он безропотно терпит все твои придирки, на его месте я бы тебе морду набил.

Гарак решил пропустить замечание о Райкере мимо ушей. Если бы терранец хотя бы попытался его коснуться, то попросту умер бы, невзирая на всю сомнительную полезность. В отличие от регента, Гарак не был очарован этим странным, взявшимся ниоткуда типом.

— Жениться… м-м-м, он был женихом моей будущей супруги. Но дело не в этом. Однажды он не выполнил свое очень серьёзное обещание, а я в те годы был слишком вспыльчивым и тупым. Сейчас я бы не стал рисковать, вызывая его на бой. Есть так много других способов избавиться от кого-то.

Регент тут же развернулся и сел, устроив локти у Гарака на коленях.

— Ты говорил, что влюбился в свою жену еще в школе! — воскликнул он, даже не пытаясь скрыть любопытство. — Поединок — очень достойное решение проблемы, и ты победил его в честном бою, а еще заполучил его невесту. Как в каком-нибудь сказании. — Регент зажмурился, явно представив себе неправдоподобно соблазнительную картину. — Ты трахался и с ним, и с ней. А втроем?

Регент все-таки не только очень юный, он ещё и донельзя романтичный. Будто жить так, чтобы об этом писали клингонские оперы — достоинство, а не проблема и головная боль.

— Я думаю, эта часть истории уже полностью не ваше дело. — Гарак наклонился, прижимаясь чуфой ко лбу регента. — И это было очень, очень давно.

Регент потерся гребнем о его лоб и прошептал, почти касаясь губами губ Гарака:

— Значит, трахались. Ты всегда уходишь от ответа, когда я о чем-то догадываюсь правильно. — Он быстро прикусил его за гребень на скуле. — Да, это было давно. И потому ты можешь об этом рассказать. Ну, расскажи же!

Как хорошо, что сейчас регент уже не может ему приказывать. Гарак быстро коснулся кончиком языка его губ и рассмеялся.

— Это та часть моей личной жизни, которая вас нисколько не касается. Я любил их: глупое детское чувство. И это все, что я согласен вам рассказать.

Регент обиженно отстранился и нахмурился.

— Значит, сердце у тебя все-таки есть, — ответил он. — Хоть ты и отпираешься. Кардассианцы умеют любить. Странно только, почему вы считаете это слабостью.

— Не умеют, и я делал это очень неумело. — Гарак соскользнул с кровати и сел напротив регента. Ворфа, так было бы правильнее его называть, но пока не хотелось. — Не обижайся, просто есть те эпизоды моей жизни, о которых я никогда и никому не стану рассказывать.

Сложно объяснить клингонам особенность кардассианской памяти, для которой нет понятий «давно» и «недавно», всё хранится в ней с одинаковой чёткостью и яркостью. Так, будто случилось вчера. Не нужно даже закрывать глаза, чтобы снова вернуться в тот лунный вечер в укромном уголке школьного сада, разговор об искусстве, улыбки и касания. Очень личное, более личное, чем разрешение обращаться к себе по имени.

Регент отвел глаза, потом, очевидно решив, что это можно посчитать за трусость, уставился на Гарака в упор.

— Я не обижаюсь! — отрезал он. — Мне не нравится недоверие. Но ты имеешь право. — Он вздохнул и взял Гарака за руку, осторожно ощупал кончики пальцев, один за другим. И тут же усмехнулся в усы, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию. — Но теперь я буду об этом думать и представлять себе то, чего не было. У меня хорошее воображение.

— Это очень смешно, учитывая, что ничего такого не было. — Гарак высвободил руку, обнял регента за шею и притянул к себе. — Но я все равно не могу тебе запретить. Пожалуй, в отместку буду представлять что-нибудь о тебе.

Регент обхватил его за талию и крепко сжал, потом прикусил за ушной гребень.

— Обо мне. И что конкретно? Вдруг я смогу подстегнуть твою фантазию.

— Вы наверняка были очаровательным подростком, который то и дело влипал в неприятности. И это вам было сложно найти себе пару, нет, не могу в это поверить. — Гарак искренне рассмеялся и несильно дёрнул регента за волосы. — Вы бы лопнули, с вашим-то сексуальным аппетитом.

Регент стукнул его кулаком под ребра: не слишком сильно, но ощутимо.

— Я не влипал в неприятности! — отозвался он, хмуря брови, хотя и больше для вида, чем всерьез. — И я много тренировался и учился. У меня не было времени страдать… к тому же, я не страдал. У меня были партнеры.

Значит, все-таки сублимировал. Бедный маленький будущий регент. Гарак кивнул.

— Конечно, не страдал, конечно, были. — Он придвинулся ближе, расстегнул пряжку на ремне регента. — Так это из юности прекрасная идея, что трахаться с вами достоин только тот, кто с тобой подерется?

За время их общения регент наловчился расстегивать кардассианскую броню двумя движениями, сжав пальцами по бокам. Так он и сделал, потом стянул ее с Гарака через голову.

— Я люблю драться, — ответил он, оскалив зубы. — И никому не нравится трахаться со слабаками. Это скучно. И ты умудрился в одной фразе назвать меня на «ты» и на «вы» сразу.

Он запустил пальцы Гараку под рубашку и притянул его к себе вплотную.

— Какая досада! Только собираешься заняться с кем-то сексом, а он вместо этого начинает заниматься лингвистическим анализом! — Гарак поймал зубами нижнюю губу регента и прикусил её, обозначая почти что поцелуй. — Как же это демотивирует!

Руки регента привычно почти обожгли, клингоны все-таки были ощутимо теплее. Быстрый метаболизм, неутомимость, множество запасных органов — плевать на их зацикленность на драках, любовники из клингонов тоже получались неплохие. Хотя, нет, запасные части тела были перебором, половой орган регента иногда до сих пор шокировал Гарака своими размерами.

— Снова кардассианский флирт, — пробормотал регент прямо Гараку в рот и тоже прикусил за губу. — Он мотивирует. Выебать тебя прямо на полу. Ты ведь именно этого хочешь? Так и не сказал про свои фантазии. Наверное, у тебя их и нет.

Будто на корабле было ещё что-то кроме пола, санузла и оружия. И этой комнаты, которая, уверял терранец, отводилась «для ворт».

— Ну почему же, — Гарак отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы полностью расстегнуть брюки регента и прижаться носом к паху, вдыхая пряный и будоражащий запах. Он и сам не отказался бы трахнуть регента, но это слишком долгое занятие, которое стоит отложить на потом. Слишком тщательная нужна подготовка. — Я представляю, как юный безбородый подросток сидит в тёмной комнате и пытается медитировать на зажженные свечи. И все время терпит неудачу, потому что прерывается на дрочку.

Кажется, Гарак оказался близок к правде, потому что регент привычно напустил на себя невозмутимый вид и сказал:

— Я не прерывался. Я ждал и дожидался!

Он приподнялся, стягивая с бедер штаны, член высвободился из ширинки и мазнул Гарака по лицу. Регент всегда с такой готовностью отзывался на любое предложение, будто действительно всю жизнь хранил целомудрие. Полное вранье, конечно. Гарак снова вытянул ртом воздух, жмурясь от удовольствия. Естественный запах чистого тела, возбужденного чистого тела. Он мягко провел по гребню на головке языком.

— Клингоны — странные, я бы, будь мы ровесниками, не выпускал вас из постели, — пробормотал Гарак. На самом деле, им стоило поспешить, не хотелось снова прекращать все из-за не вовремя появившегося терранца. — В эту постель вы не поместитесь, так что придётся обходиться тем, что есть.

Регент торопливо стащил с Гарака брюки, у которых теперь не хватало половины штанины.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на четвереньки. Мне нравится трахать тебя так, — сказал он, снимая через голову рубашку. — Можешь лечь на край кровати.

Гарак притянул регента ближе к себе и поцеловал, быстро, пока его руки были заняты рубашкой, а потом развернулся и оперся на кровать. Он давно был готов к сексу, мешала только эта дурацкая метка, которую, если верить регенту, можно было снять в любой момент. Но пока не хотелось.

— Если ваш полудикий терранец сюда ворвётся, просто поверьте, я его убью, — заявил он, оглядываясь.

— Райкер уже посмотрел, как мы трахаемся, ничего нового он не увидит, — рассмеялся регент, наклонился, тепло дохнув в промежность, и принюхался. Потом рыкнул и, высунув язык, мазнул кончиком по металлу метки. Та тут же расстегнулась, и тогда, схватив Гарака за бедра, регент сунул язык ему в ажан и пощекотал изнутри отверстия, на которых крепились ее половинки.

Итак, от его действий она расстегнулась. Комплекс причин, быть может, звук и касание? Нужно было обязательно проверить. Гарак шумно вытянул воздух, каждое прикосновение языка регента вызвало в нем лёгкую, почти незаметную волну дрожи, отзывалось предвкушением чего-то большего. С легким чувством сожаления он отстранился, а затем защелкнул метку обратно.

— То есть, вы не против превратить это наблюдение в традицию? Знаете, против я.

Регент растерянно выдохнул, но тут же сжал метку в пальцах.

— Традицию? Вот еще! — проворчал он, и метка снова расстегнулась при звуках голоса. — Но он нам нужен, и я не дам тебе его убить, даже если ты потребуешь. А если ты решишь с ним драться, он может и победить.

Угадал, это стоит запомнить. Гарак торжествующе прижался к пальцам регента, придвинулся ближе, чтобы чешуйки скользнули по ним.

— Не сходите с ума, я не стану с ним драться и есть его сердце, разве что, если совсем проголодаюсь. — Он сжал бедрами ладонь и рассмеялся. — Как много ваших указаний я уже могу не исполнять.

Регент сунул пальцы глубже и согнул: он уже знал, что Гараку так нравилось больше всего.

— Жаль, — выдохнул он и пошевелил рукой, массируя стенки ажана изнутри. — Я бы посмотрел на тебя, голого, во вражеской крови и с недоеденным сердцем в руках. Вылизал бы тебя всего, дочиста, а потом мы бы занялись сексом прямо у остывшего трупа.

Регент высвободил руку, придвинулся и мазнул головкой по скользким от смазки чешуйкам.

— Но мне все-таки нравится мысль о том, что терранец дрочит на то, как мы трахаемся, — пробормотал он, коротко рассмеялся и толкнулся бедрами вперед. — Хочет, чтобы и его поимели.

— Мне не нравится… — Гарак с почти благодарностью двинулся навстречу регенту, ждать дольше было невыносимо. Горячее и важное прикосновение, секундный испуг — он привык к размерам регента, но каждый раз почти рефлекторно ужасался им, — скольжение, толчок и эта странная, будоражащая наполненность. — Забудьте об этом сейчас. Или это вам… Придётся дрочить в одиночестве.

Регент глухо заурчал и толкнулся глубже, на всю длину. Прижался, потом медленно выскользнул почти полностью.

— О, это настоящая угроза, — пробормотал он. — Мой гневный и категоричный пар'ма'кай. Мне нравится, когда ты порываешься командовать. Как скажешь.

Он снова вошел сильным толчком до самого корня и потерся лобком о влажную от смазки промежность, потом наклонился и, крепко обняв за талию, прикусил Гараку плечо.

Иногда казалось, что на самом деле совсем ничего не изменилось. И было непонятно, радоваться этому или готовить план побега. Сейчас Гараку было просто наплевать, слишком приятно. Он поймал волосы регента, не дав ему отодвинуться, повернул голову, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и поцеловал в ответ на укус.

— Я никогда не пытался командовать. — Гарак высвободил руку, прижал пальцы к чешуйкам ажана, член регента двигался внутри, и от мягкого давления ощущения будто удваивались. Слишком приятно, чтобы от этого отказываться. И чтобы уступать это Райкеру. — Тобой… Вообще никогда.

Регент сжал пальцами гребень на его шее и, зажмурившись, снова толкнулся вглубь, пытаясь выдерживать медленный, плавный темп. Сложно, наверное, для клингона, но он старался.

— Не пытался. Просто у тебя… так получается, — выдохнул регент. — Мне нравится. Нравится… что ты можешь противостоять. Никогда не бывает скучно. Никогда нельзя расслабляться.

Он приподнял Гарака за бедра и ускорился, влажно шлепая кожей о кожу. Регент всегда странно оценивал их отношения. Считать, что им кто-то командует! Гарак сжал ладонь на чешуйках ирлуна, задвигал рукой в такт движениям регента и зажмурился, полностью концентрируясь на ощущениях.

— Ещё, — выдохнул он. — Мне… Нравится, когда вы касаетесь гребней.

Регент коротко рассмеялся на выдохе, наклонил голову и, пощекотав бородой мек’хут, прикусил шейный гребень. Шею будто пронзила молния, не страшная, ласковая, даже слишком приятная. Гарак плотнее прижал ладонь к чешуйкам ажана, чувствуя, как под кожей движется член регента, чудовищно огромный, но такой же чудовищно приятный.

Если бы регент… Ворф… не был бы так полезен сам по себе, Гарак ещё сто тысяч раз подумал, прежде чем избавляться от него. Глупо отказываться от почти идеального любовника, к которому успел настолько притереться за несколько лет. И с которым, ты знаешь, что можешь не сдерживаться. Прут после оргазма вернётся назад, и для регента это только усилит ощущения. Конечно, будь он кардассианцем, было бы… Нет, так гораздо лучше. Ощущения нарастали, движение за движением, ещё немного, снова. Он выдохнул и позволил оргазму себя захлестнуть.

Когда мир вынырнул из глухой горячей черноты, тело почти не слушалось, впрочем, как обычно после секса с регентом. Гарак сполз на пол, развернулся, опираясь спиной о кровать, и расслабленно улыбнулся.

— Я вспомнил, почему не ушёл, когда ты мне предлагал. — Он обнял регента за талию, подтащил поближе к себе и прижался лицом к животу. — Оказалось, что с тобой приятнее трахаться, чем я ожидал.

Он провел языком по коже регента: тёплое, солёное и сводящее с ума. Гарак еле удержался от того, чтобы не укусить регента за бок.

Тот потянулся и погладил его по еще очень чувствительному шейному гребню.

— Ты мне сразу понравился, хоть я и не хотел это признавать при всех, даже при тебе, — сказал регент безмятежно. — Но, когда предложил тебе уйти, боялся, что ты выберешь именно это. И все равно не хотел держать тебя силой. Пар'мак требует свободы выбора.

Состояние после секса, расслабленное и слишком похожее на романтическое, иногда бывало практически невыносимым. Гарак провел ладонью по животу, аккуратно — иначе было слишком чувствительно — запустил пальцы в ажан, а потом вытер все о грудь и шею регента.

— Особенно хорошо это звучит от того, кто несколько месяцев не собирался сообщать мне, что вообще означает это слово. — Гарак улыбнулся, довольный результатом. Не он один будет пахнуть сексом и его последствиями. Все равно у терранцев почти нет обоняния. — Ты иногда просто бесконечность противоречий.

Регент машинально размазал остатки спермы по коже и сунул пальцы в рот.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы ты догадался сам, — сказал он, разглядывая Гарака. — Или выяснил, приложив усилия, что ты и сделал. — Он замолчал, окинул Гарака внимательным взглядом еще раз и коротко рассмеялся. — Знаешь, если сюда зайдет Райкер, он будет очень нам завидовать. Особенно мне. Ты очень красивый.

У Гарака давно создалось ощущение, что здесь относились к сексу не так легко, как в их, нормальной вселенной. Кира из этого мира по сравнению с интендантом была холодна, как летящий в беззвёздном пространстве астероид. «Их» Сиско тоже оказался каким-то отмороженным: даже странно, что интендант так этого и не поняла до самого конца. Так что Райкер, местный обитатель, тоже наверняка не завидовал бы, а морщился.

— Нужно самим идти к нему. — Гарак нехотя оглянулся в поисках одежды. — Мы слишком мало знаем. И нельзя надолго оставлять чужака в одиночестве.

Регент рывком наклонился к Гараку и заглянул в глаза, пряча улыбку в усах. Он так и не смог побрить их правильно, как хотел, они росли слишком густо и выглядели непривычно.

— Мне нравится этот корабль, — сказал он. — Единственный минус — репликатор, но транспортер, который перебрасывает на несколько световых лет! Оружие! Скорость! Хорошо, что ты смог заблокировать передатчик, чтобы Райкер не вызвал на помощь каких-нибудь друзей-терранцев. Давай, пойдем посмотрим, чем он там занят.

Он вскочил на ноги и подтянул штаны. Броня, которую регент не надевал уже давно, лежала в углу. Да и зачем? На корабле было тепло. А сам Гарак так и не нашел подходящую обувь — сапожки, которые они обнаружили в ящике под кроватью, оказались слишком малы, как и все на корабле. Судно было слишком функциональным даже для клингонов: никакого места для развлечений, никаких кают, кроме одной, никаких запасов пищи, никаких коек или кресел. И вообще никакого места. Здесь было очень тесно, не развернуться.

Гарак тоже не стал на этот раз надевать броню, хотя носил ее почти все время. Она создавала ощущение надежности, чего-то знакомого и привычного — даже в этом безумном месте. Просто натянул нижнюю рубашку, рваные брюки и отправился за регентом.

Райкер, как и предполагалось, обнаружился в рубке. Он стоял у терминала, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто думая, не опереться ли коленом о панель, но каждый раз передумывая. Услышав шум двери, он обернулся, и его улыбка казалась почти искренней.

— Я смог вытащить кое-что из их компьютера, — сообщил он. — Хотите посмотреть?

Терранец пытался казаться до отвращения дружелюбным, будто действительно испытывал к случайным знакомым симпатию. В нормальной вселенной терранцы проиграли именно из-за внезапной идеологии добра — неудивительно, что в этом мире все тоже закономерно катилось в пропасть. Им стоило найти репликатор, возможно, ещё какое-нибудь вооружение или интересные технологии, и как можно быстрее возвращаться назад. Гарак боялся даже представить себе, что представляла из себя здешняя Кардассия, которая разрешила хозяйничать вокруг и даже на своей территории едва ли не десятку рас.

— Что, и в этом тоже помог комм-браслет? — спросил Гарак, опережая наверняка доброжелательный ответ регента. Он подошёл к панели, оставаясь на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не соприкасаться с терранцем, но тот все равно показательно принюхался и усмехнулся. Как же жаль, что он им ещё нужен.

— Нам бы больше помогло ваше знание военных кодов, а не пустая язвительность, — парировал Райкер, и Гарак в очередной раз даже не попытался подавить приступ злобы. Его двойник из этой вселенной был чересчур выдающимся и исключительным, если верить всем вокруг. Слишком много всего знал и умел.

— Не понимаю, почему от простого портного ожидается большее, чем умение шить, — огрызнулся он. — Это ведь ты уверяешь, что раньше был офицером.

Райкер тут же бросил на регента быстрый взгляд, потом повернулся к Гараку и открыл рот, чтобы парировать, но регент перебил его. Шагнул ближе, заглянул в крохотный неудобный монитор и сказал:

— Покажи.

Райкер все-таки сдержал резкое замечание. Его взгляд снова скользнул по Гараку, недоверчивый и торопливый. Даже если терранец и не догадывался о параллельных вселенных, то все равно что-то подозревал. А может, попусту злобствовал, как и полагается их расе.

— Это, коммандер, список кодов, спецификаций и сигнатур «дружественных» для Доминиона судов. Видите? Это бринны! Ни с чем не спутаешь. Если они решили привлечь бриннов… нужно немедленно сообщить командованию.

Райкер смотрел на регента, слегка прищурившись, выжидающе и одновременно с надеждой. Он явно был уверен, что тот встанет на его сторону; конечно, двойник работал на терранцев и плясал под их дудку. Регента явно разозлила эта надежда, но он сдержал гнев, только немного нахмурился и ответил:

— Нельзя ни с кем связываться! Мы… провалим задание, если это сделаем.

— Это важнее, достанется всем — и Федерации, и клингонам, и карди! — Терранец так пытался убедить регента, будто от мнения Гарака не зависело даже это. — У вас вообще не предусмотрено способов для экстренной связи?

Гарак невольно усмехнулся. Великолепная картина — на регента, который даже в одних брюках ухитряется выглядеть устрашающе, пытается давить истощенный и заросший волосами терранец. Рассказывает, как плохо будет его планете. Как же печально, что и регенту, и самому Гараку абсолютно наплевать на судьбу этой вселенной. Нет, не наплевать — чем хуже терранцам здесь, тем меньше шансов, что они снова сунут нос в нормальную вселенную.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что бринны обязательно ввяжутся в войну? Может, они просто заключили перемирие? — Гарак мог ошибаться, но в их вселенной бринны были максимально отгорожены от кого бы то ни было, в свое время до них не смогли добраться даже терранцы.

— За кого вы меня принимаете, мистер Гарак? — возмутился Райкер. — Я проверил несколько раз! Здесь нет баджорских кораблей!

Он сказал это так, будто они сразу должны принять его правоту. Баджор, значит, и в этом мире умел оставаться в стороне от проблем. Регент насупился и сделал суровое лицо, как всегда, когда собирался соврать.

— Командование уже знает о бриннах, — сказал он уверенно и спокойно. — Мы не можем рисковать нашим прикрытием ради известных сведений.

Терранца стоило связать и допросить, вечный разговор загадками и попытки увильнуть ничуть не улучшали понимание того, что творится сейчас в этом мире.

— Какое именно командование? — Терранец не собирался сдаваться.

Гарак надел на голову полупрозрачный экранчик, который прежние владельцы использовали для пилотирования. Перед глазами замелькали линии и огоньки, выстраиваясь в стройную схему корабля.

— Мистер Райкер, мы не можем сейчас вернуться на «Глубокий космос». Вы, лично вы, вольны отправляться хоть сейчас. Правда, шаттлов здесь я не нашёл, — сказал он. — Кстати, я не уверен, что там спокойно отреагируют на вражеское судно.

Терранец попытался изобразить невозмутимость, но у него совсем не получилось.

— Знаете, — он сделал шаг назад и вытащил дисраптор, — мне нужны доказательства, что вы те, за кого себя выдаёте.

Регент отреагировал автоматически, выхватил одновременно дисраптор и угловатый меч, который он прицепил на пояс. Гарак тоже достал оружие. Взгляд Райкера заметался между ними обоими. Да, сложный выбор, в кого лучше целиться.

— Если ты застрелишь Гарака, то не сможешь управлять судном, — сказал регент. — Что значит «за кого себя выдаем»? Ты думаешь, это пластическая операция? Ради чего, чтобы украсть тебя с захолустной кардассианской планетки и таскать по плазменным полям?

— Все знают о меняющихся! — повысив голос, ответил Райкер и навел дисраптор на регента.

Все, кроме них, что за неожиданность! Враг из другого квадранта, подсказала память, это было в рассказе бывшего любовника Киры, Барайла, но мельком. Нет, слишком мало данных!

— Мы вообще ни за кого себя не выдаём, — возмущённо развёл руками Гарак, не думая, впрочем, убирать дисраптор. — Это ты, подобранный на пустынной планете терранец, пытаешься втереться в доверие, называя по именам, и все время намекаешь, что знаешь о каждом из нас больше.

Терранца реплика, кажется, лишь рассмешила.

— Вам нужны доказательства, мистер Гарак? Что, и вам, коммандер Ворф, тоже? Удивительно, вы ведь так близко знаете моего… — он неожиданно замялся. — Брата-близнеца.

— С какой стати я должен разбираться в твоих семейных обстоятельствах! — рявкнул регент, разозлившись. — Близнецы меня не интересуют!

— Я уверен, что вы с Уиллом — любовники. Пар'ма'кай, если точнее, — отозвался Райкер, беспокойно кривя губы.

Гарак фыркнул, а потом засмеялся, даже не пытаясь сдержаться. В этом ненормальном мире регент был ещё более ненормальным.

— Я же говорил, что вы испытываете слишком нежные чувства к терранцам, — злорадно улыбнулся он регенту.

Райкер почему-то тоже расплылся в улыбке.

— Что, мистер Гарак, слухи о вашем романе с доктором Баширом неправда? Или все уже позади для вас обоих?

— Я не знаю ни о каком… — начал регент, но осекся и покосился на Гарака, продолжая держать Райкера на мушке. — Доктор. Очень интересно. Потом об этом поговорим.

Удивление на лице Райкера превратилось в изумление и подозрительность. Он поднял дисраптор повыше и дернул стволом.

— На станции все сплетничают. Даже вы, коммандер. — Он выделил это слово. — Или все же лейтенант-коммандер? В компьютере ворты есть ваши досье, вас не успели бы повысить за такое короткое время. Вы точно не те, за кого себя выдаете. Мне хотелось бы увидеть вашу кровь.

— Я бы и от твоей не отказался, — приподняв верхнюю губу, ответил регент и перехватил трофейный меч поудобнее.

Башир — блеклый и нервный терранец, который называл себя доктором. Тот придурок, убивший оборотня Одо. Меняющегося. А, вот он о чем! Гарак приподнял свободную от оружия руку и сделал шаг вперёд.

— То есть ты, — он показал пальцем на Райкера, — считаешь, что мы оба — ведра золотистой жидкости, которая может менять форму?

Райкер недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Мне просто нужны доказательства. Без обид.

Регент, продолжая целиться в терранца, чиркнул лезвием по предплечью правой руки, кровь закапала на пол. Райкер скосил глаза на темно-красную лужу, как будто думал, что она вот-вот прыгнет на него и задушит. Не дождавшись от крови никакой реакции, он глубоко вздохнул, и облегчения в этом вздохе не слышалось.

— Теперь вы, мистер Гарак.

Увлекательный процесс, но раньше Гарак предпочитал заниматься им наедине с регентом. Он снова навёл дисраптор на Райкера.

— Только после тебя.

Тот протянул руку регенту. Терранский позер. И регент, конечно же, с готовностью провел лезвием по его ладони! Гарак проследил за каплями крови, стекающими на пол.

— Знаете, пожалуй, я обойдусь.

Регент закатил глаза, быстро шагнул в сторону и взмахнул мечом. Очень острым, к счастью: Гарак даже не сразу понял, что произошло, а когда понял, зашипел, отдёрнул руку и прижал её к губам, зализывая порез. Ладонь почти не болела, но злость все равно всколыхнулась плотной тёмной стеной. Регент пошёл на поводу у этого терранца!

— Зачем? — Гарак взмахнул рукой, и капли крови сорвались с пальцев, забрызгивая и регента, и Райкера. Получилось излишне драматично, будто в дешёвой терранской постановке, и Гарак снова зашипел. — Я сказал, что не собираюсь в этом участвовать!

— Зато теперь мы все сможем доверять друг другу… в определенных пределах. Иногда годы, проведенные в обществе кардассианцев, оказываются очень кстати, — сказал Райкер, осторожно стер каплю крови со щеки и уставился на кончик пальца. — Мистер Ворф поступил разумно, в отличие от вас, мистер Гарак. Это ваши настоящие имена, надеюсь?

Он медленно опустил дисраптор, не сводя с регента глаз.

— Да, настоящие, — ответил тот и тоже опустил оружие. Гарак свое опускать не стал. Он, кипя от злости, прижимал к губам окровавленную руку и переводил взгляд с Райкера на регента и обратно. От каждого из них можно ждать чего угодно.

— Клоны? Двойники? Сбой в настройках транспортера? — уточнил Райкер.

— Тезки! — отрезал Гарак. — И я не собираюсь вам доверять из-за идиотского ритуала. Это мистер Ворф иногда слишком доверяет всяческим проходимцам и преступникам.

Он вытер кровоточащую ладонь об и без того драные брюки. Будет здорово получить заражение и умереть тут, если эти мечи внезапно окажутся отравленными. Хотя нет, регент несколько раз чистил их в акустической камере.

— Да, я слышал обрывки вашего разговора, мистер Ворф говорил, что чуть не убил вас в первую встречу, — заявил Райкер, и Гарак едва не нажал на спуск. — И все-таки, если серьёзно?

— Параллельная вселенная. Если серьезно, — ответил регент и спрятал дисраптор в кобуру. — У нас тоже война. Это судно — трофей, который мы не смогли получить в нашей.

Он выдумывал все это на ходу, конечно. Регент отлично умел врать и недоговаривать в свою пользу. Райкер молчал, с его лица не сходило давнишнее недоверие, но потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Я слышал о зеркальной вселенной. Там все не так, как у нас. — Его желудок громко заурчал, и Райкер смущенно хмыкнул. — У нас осталось еще немного галет. Если мистер Гарак опустит оружие, мы сможем поесть.

— Вообще-то это мои галеты. — Гарак убрал дисраптор и отступил подальше от этих двоих, слишком явно и подозрительно хорошо относящихся друг к другу. Регент нашёл себе потрясающе подходящего собрата по образу мыслей. Пусть делают, что хотят, целуются, дерутся, ебутся и проверяют теории Райкера, лишь бы регент не забывал о цели путешествия. Гарак прислонился спиной к переборке и прищурил глаза, вглядываясь в голографический экран для управления кораблём. Куча оружия, хорошая защита, непривычные технологии. И никакого изящества или удобства!

— Я нашел запас пайков для ворты, так что мы не станем объедать вас, мистер Гарак, — резко ответил Райкер. — Если мистер Ворф не откажется…

Гарак заметил на пульте за спиной терранца стопку белых пакетиков.

— Не откажусь. Но ты съешь паек первым, — ответил регент. — И называй меня просто Ворф.

Гарак не стал спрашивать, почему Райкер не попробовал паек до их прихода. Если регент так хочет отравиться тем, что подходит терранцу, но не подходит для других форм жизни, дело его. Тем более, клингоны все равно устойчивы к ядам и обладают гораздо большим аппетитом, чем кардассианцы. Сам Гарак тоже чувствовал лёгкий голод, но спокойно мог его терпеть.

Терранец невозмутимо раскрыл пакет и попробовал содержимое. Он явно пытался сохранить лицо, но не удержался и скорчил гримасу отвращения. Гарак тихо фыркнул, но и это не стал комментировать.

Райкер прожевал остатки, с заметным трудом проглотил, скомкал в руке упаковку, собираясь выбросить, но утилизатор здесь находился только в одном месте — в уборной. Там же был слабенький, явно рассчитанный на одного синтезатор воды. Можно будет запить паек, правда, только из ладоней. Регент молча протянул руку, и Райкер бросил ему шелестящий пакет. Регент моментально проглотил тонкую лепешку, которая оказалась внутри, но просить еще не стал.

Райкер зевнул, прикрыв рот, и потер лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

— Вы следующий на вахте, мистер Гарак. Можете тоже взять паек, если не боитесь отравиться. Я не обижусь. Все равно хотел поспать.

Он развернулся и широкими шагами направился к проему, ведущему в коридор.

— Последнее, что интересно мне в этом мире — ваше душевное состояние, — заявил Гарак вслед. Сейчас он был зол на Райкера и слишком обижен на регента, чтобы разговаривать с ними. Даже о деле, хотя сам настоял, чтобы прийти сюда и расспросить терранца о политической обстановке и возможностях для поиска новых технологий.

Регент съел еще один паек и смял упаковку в ладони. А Гарак очень некстати вспомнил все его фантазии о сексе с Райкером. Наверняка после заявлений о романе близнеца Райкера и его двойника в голове регента нарисовались удивительно яркие картинки. Непоследовательный, мягкотелый, похотливый клингон.

— Если будете трахаться с ним, следите, чтобы оружие лежало подальше, — бросил Гарак безразлично.

Регент подошел к нему вплотную и наклонил голову, заглядывая в лицо. Гарак тут же отвернулся.

— Я не стану, если ты сам не захочешь посмотреть, — мягко ответил регент, улыбаясь.

— Мне это не важно. — Гарак скрестил руки на груди, показательно вставив вперёд порезанную ладонь. — Занимайтесь, чем хотите, вы явно нашли с ним общий язык.

Регент поймал его пальцы и быстро, пока Гарак не отдернул руку, поцеловал порез, пощекотал языком и тут же выпрямился.

— Знаю, что важно. Именно поэтому я не стану, — сказал он. — Мой идеальный и сердитый пар'ма'кай.

— Судя по вашим вкусам, это не комплимент. — Гарак аккуратно забрал руку. Регент снова считал, что весь мир крутится только вокруг него. И что злиться возможно только из ревности, потому что это нонсенс — сердиться на присутствие терранца на корабле. Беситься можно только из ревности, да!

Регент усмехнулся.

— Я и мой двойник из этой вселенной похожи больше, чем я думал. И мне, и ему нравятся инопланетяне. У тебя с твоим та же история, — сказал он, продолжая улыбаться. — Я пойду спать. Когда надо будет сменить тебя — буди.

Не оборачиваясь, он сделал два шага назад, остановился в дверях, сдержав на этот раз улыбку, а потом исчез в коридоре.

Гарак задумчиво проводил довольного регента взглядом. Это становилось все опаснее, их отношения. Регент, с его своеобразным мировосприятием, выстроил в воображении странную и шаткую конструкцию, и каждый конфликт считал кирпичом для нее, наращивая все выше и выше. Страшно представить, что случится, когда конструкция рухнет.

А ещё он явно заинтересован в терранце! Гарак прижался затылком к стене, закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Сейчас почти не было необходимости следить за кораблем, после настройки он и сам обходил плазменные вихри, можно было тоже отправиться в спальню. Но мешали регент и Райкер. Конечно, оба пошли вовсе не спать, а наблюдать за их сексом Гараку совсем не хотелось. Он пытался прикинуть, сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы эти двое успокоились. Час? Полтора? Лучше подождать.

***

Для верности Гарак выдержал два часа. Это оказалось не так уж и сложно — все время ушло на тренировки в управлении кораблём. Странная система, совсем не похожая на любую из тех, что Гарак когда-либо видел, зато очень простая, будто рассчитанная на то, чтобы управлять мог даже необученный идиот. Еще часть времени ушла на попытку разобраться в информации, обнаруженной Райкером, и это оказалось сложнее: Гарак не знал языка, на котором она была написана.

Когда он решил вернуться в каюту, там было тихо, расчёты оказались верны. Регент и Райкер спали на полу, прижавшись друг к другу, милые и безобидные, будто дети. И даже в одежде — регент хотел создать видимость приличия? Как будто это кому-то мешало.

Гарак постоял, глядя на регента и его новую любимую игрушку, ростом едва ли не больше его самого. Это выглядело почти отвратительно. Он сдвинул регента в сторону, чтобы убрать руку, которую тот забросил на Райкера, а потом лёг между ними. Так было удобней и теплее.

Регент в полусне прижался к Гараку и собственническим жестом закинул ногу ему на бедро. Райкер зашевелился, отодвигаясь, и пробормотал:

— Знаете, я лучше пойду.

Регент тут же поймал Райкера за плотную тюремную сорочку, не давая встать.

— Так теплее, — сказал он сонно. — Если ты не стесняешься.

Слова регента, как это ни обидно, были слишком ожидаемыми, зато Райкер даже попытался возразить.

— На самом деле, тут жарко, — сообщил он, и Гарак, против воли, закатил глаза.

— На самом деле, кто-то говорил, что привык к кардассианцам. — Гарак крепче прижался к регенту и вздохнул. — Мистер Райкер, лично я вас здесь не держу.

Это было ошибкой. После этих слов терранец, кажется, окончательно передумал уходить.

— А как же вахта? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Этот корабль сообщит, если заметит что-то рядом. — Гарак развернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел в глаза сонного терранца. — Вы и сами могли это сделать ещё несколько часов назад.

Райкер, глубоко вздохнув, лег обратно, сунув локоть под голову. Гарака он касаться не стал.

— В лагере запрещалось спать с кем-то рядом, — сообщил он. — Это считалось одним из видов наказания. Кардассианцам трудно оставаться в одиночестве. Я раньше об этом не думал, но потом понял, что такое действительно очень жестоко. Вы ведь тоже плохо переносите одиночество, мистер Гарак?

Гарак лёг на спину и подложил руки под голову.

— Я не знаю, что представляют из себя кардассианцы вашей больной вселенной. И я прекрасно переношу одиночество, лучше, чем присутствие любого терранца.

Райкер, подняв брови, уставился на Гарака, потом вдруг улыбнулся.

— Но почему-то пришли именно сюда, бросив свой пост. Что бы это значило, мистер Гарак? Что за особое отношение?

Терранец будто пытался флиртовать, и этим раздражал ещё сильнее. Гарак безразлично пожал плечами.

— Мне так захотелось, знаете ли, мистер Райкер. Более того, я уверен, что не обязан вам что-либо разъяснять.

Он скосил глаза на регента. Тот молчал и следил за ними обоими с нескрываемым любопытством. Ну конечно, для него это развлечение, кто бы сомневался.

— Знаете ли, мистер Гарак, вы сначала забираетесь, по сути, в постель к «любому терранцу», а потом говорите, что вам так захотелось и требуете оставить вас в покое. Даже для кардассианца это слишком парадоксально, — ответил Райкер, выжидающе глядя на регента. Наверное, ему хотелось, чтобы тот прекратил все это, успокоил Гарака или заставил всех замолчать, но регенту явно было глубоко плевать на их перепалку. Он устроил голову на ладони и улыбнулся, и тогда Райкер добавил, торопливо, словно ища повод сменить тему: — К слову, мистер Ворф, если вы хотите изображать свою ипостась из этой вселенной, вам стоит забыть об улыбке. Лейтенант-коммандер Ворф не улыбается.

— Совсем? — спросил регент, не скрывая удивления.

Райкер блеснул глазами и ответил:

— Я не видел, по крайней мере.

Регент, который не умеет улыбаться. От удивления Гарак даже ненадолго забыл о споре. Он сначала окинул взглядом лицо регента, потом вновь повернулся к Райкеру и приподнял надглазный гребень.

— И насколько близко вы знакомы именно с ним? И моим двойником?

Райкер усмехнулся в ответ, и эта усмешка выглядела так, что ему захотелось врезать. Слишком близко — нужно было просто лечь с другой стороны. Нет, не нужно было вообще этого делать.

— Всего несколько дней, но мистер Ворф — личность, известная во всем Звёздном флоте.

Вот в этом Гарак никогда не сомневался.

— Мне интересно, кто ты такой, — с нажимом на слово «ты» отозвался регент. — Близнец, бывший офицер. Чей близнец, почему бывший, что забыл в кардассианской тюрьме? И про Гарака ты не ответил. Откуда ты его знаешь и как долго?

Райкер посерьёзнел, озорная и до отвращения симпатичная улыбка на его губах угасла. Он шевельнул рукой, как будто собираясь положить ладонь Гараку на живот, но не стал рисковать и снова сжал пальцы.

— Так вышло, что мой двойник, Уильям Т. Райкер, живет в этой вселенной. Служит на флоте в чине коммандера. Сделал карьеру, доволен своей работой. Пока он продвигался по службе, второй Райкер, лейтенант, выживал на заброшенной научной базе, думая, что о нем забыли, посчитали погибшим. Сбой в транспортере, сигнал отразился от электромагнитного поля планеты. Этот второй Райкер — я. Пришлось уйти из Звездного флота… просто потому, что у меня сменились приоритеты.

Терранец рассказывал свою историю так, будто давно придумал и заучил её наизусть, а с тех пор не менял ни слова. Слишком сомнительная вещь, чтобы быть правдой, впрочем, это было не важно, они тоже не собирались раскрывать перед ним все подробности. А ещё он нервничал, или, может, злился — терранцев из этой вселенной не понять. Испытывал потребность в тактильном контакте, бедняга. Гарак подумал об этом со скрытым злорадством, повернулся к нему и уже хотел спросить, когда Райкер добавил:

— А насчет тюрьмы… вас это не касается.

Гарак резко поднялся, встал на колени, а затем навис над Райкером, опираясь на руку.

— Мне казалось, это самая важная часть вопроса. Политический преступник, вор, террорист? Почему вы оказались в тюрьме?

Вот теперь лицо Райкера действительно выражало злость.

— Война за справедливость. Но сейчас все, за кого я боролся, давно мертвы.

— Значит, террорист, — сказал регент и успокоительно положил руку Гараку на бедро. Гарак раздраженно сжал его пальцы, но стряхивать ладонь не стал.

— Да, террорист, — с нескрываемой гордостью отозвался Райкер и, дернувшись, будто его ударило током, сел. Теперь он глядел Гараку прямо в лицо, сердито щурясь. Регент, не обращая внимания на эти проявления злости, перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову.

— Сколько ты просидел? — спросил он. — В терранских годах, я пойму.

Райкер прикрыл глаза, то ли вспоминая, то ли придумывая, что соврать.

— Три, четыре года. В тюрьме иногда теряешь счёт дням.

Гарак оскалил зубы, почти неосознанно подражая регенту — вот уж кто сейчас совсем не волновался.

— Тебе точно нельзя доверять. Просто отлично, терранцы их этой вселенной совсем не отличаются от наших.

— Я и не прошу мне доверять! — огрызнулся Райкер. — Но мне, знаете ли, некуда отсюда уйти. К тому же, я тоже не могу верить вашим рассказам. Зачем вам этот корабль? С кем вы воюете?

Регент как будто забеспокоился: зашевелился, вытянув ноги, и незаметно толкнул Гарака коленом в зад. Дурацкие намеки!

— Сам мне скажи, с кем мы воюем, если нам понадобилось именно это судно, — сказал регент. — Вообще, если ты террорист, кардассианцы должны были тебя казнить. Или в этой вселенной они более жалостливые?

По лицу Райкера пробежала тень. Он скривил губы, и на этот раз в его голосе послышалась настоящая ненависть.

— Это было условие моей сдачи, что я остаюсь в живых. Дукат был в ярости, но ему пришлось согласиться. Хотя мне порой казалось, что казнь стала бы лучшим выходом, чем такая жизнь.

Что? Гарак почти не поверил своим ушам. Этот мир приносил все новые сюрпризы. Что за несчастные идиоты обитают здесь на Кардассии, что за беспомощный кретин его двойник!

— Дукат? Скрейн? — уточнил он.

— Мы не были официально представлены, но да, — все с той же ненавистью ответил Райкер. — Он сдал всю Кардассию под власть Основателей, продал народ ради собственной выгоды, и теперь у вас всем распоряжаются ворты и джем’хадар.

Конечно, регенту это имя ничего не говорило, но Гарак отлично помнил амбициозного гала-зазнайку, от которого избавился много лет назад. Максимально эффективно и мучительно. Дукат, продавший Кардассию! Гарак фыркнул, постарался сдержаться, но не смог, и расхохотался в полный голос.

— Это… Самый прекрасный бред, который я слышал за сегодня. Даже идея о романе с вашим доктором Баширом выглядит более правдоподобной.

— Можете почитать свои досье, они есть в компьютере, — без улыбки ответил Райкер, сверля Гарака взглядом. — Не свои, двойников. Там есть и о Башире, и о гибели жены коммандера Ворфа, и о многом другом.

Регент ошарашенно моргнул и сел, оттолкнувшись ладонью от пола.

— Жены? — переспросил он.

Наверное, Ворф из этого мира тратил меньше времени на тренировки в юности. И больше на личную жизнь. Почему-то этот разговор становился все более забавным.

— Жена, сын, семья, которую канцлер Гаурон объявил вне закона. — Райкер неопределённо взмахнул рукой в сторону мостика. — Даже до нас доходили обрывки слухов о ситуации на «Глубоком космосе».

— Гаурон? Канцлер? — задал регент новый вопрос, явно теряясь все сильнее.

Гарак посмотрел на регента, потом на Райкера, и усмехнулся. Он бы уже давно вытянул из терранца все подробности жизни своего двойника, а регент упустил такую возможность?

— Так вы потратили время вдвоём только для того, чтобы потрахаться и заснуть? — удивлённо спросил он.

Регент отмахнулся.

— Мы не трахались. Успокойся.

Но Райкер отреагировал как-то странно. Он вытаращил глаза, очень возмущенно, и заметно покраснел.

— Не понимаю, к чему вы ведете, мистер Гарак, — твердо ответил он, почти мгновенно восстановив самообладание. — Это вы, в конце концов, влезли между нами, могли бы понять, что ничего не было. И я не собираюсь делать то же самое, в смысле, влезать между вами!

Терранец будто считал, что между Гараком и регентом действительно что-то серьезное. Или просто волновался, что Гарак будет мстить: кто знает, какие нравы царили в этом кардассианской обществе. В том, что Райкеру нравился регент, Гарак был уверен совершенно точно. Особенно, если тот знал о романе своего двойника с двойником регента.

— Уйти просто спать и заснуть в обнимку? — Как ни странно, Гарак даже поверил. Значит, все это время «на вахте» он провел практически зря? — Я отказываюсь понимать вас обоих.

— Это просто привычка! — воскликнул Райкер и вскочил на ноги. — Я не могу контролировать себя во сне!

— Я не спал в обнимку с терранцем! — возмутился регент одновременно с ним.

Они переглянулись, и регент, не удержавшись фыркнул и захохотал. Райкер вспыхнул и быстрым шагом направился к двери. Еще непонятнее. Зачем?

— В вашей вселенной секс — это плохо? — спросил регент ему в спину.

Райкер остановился, резко обернулся и сказал:

— Нет.

Да, терранцу явно не хватало прикосновений и ощущений. Сам Гарак через несколько месяцев в пещере точно не стал бы отказываться от чего бы то ни было.

— Ну нет. — Гарак снова лёг на пол, нарочито устроив голову у регента на коленях, и скрестил руки на груди. — Я давал вам обоим время на что угодно, и сейчас я не планирую отсиживаться на мостике.

Райкер усмехнулся. Он все ещё вёл себя странно, но, кажется, передумал уходить.

— Никто и не собирался заниматься сексом. Я же видел вас вдвоём на Лазоне.

Регент шевельнулся, чтобы Гараку было удобнее лежать, и погладил его по волосам.

— И что? — непонимающе уточнил он. — Ну, видел. Это для тебя удивительно? Вот уж не поверю, что в кардассианской тюрьме это такое редкое зрелище.

Райкер оперся плечом о простенок и встал, скрестив ноги. Только сейчас Гарак заметил, что у него почти по-кардассиански широкие плечи и длинная шея. В лагере им наверняка многие интересовались.

— Я уже говорил, — резко отозвался Райкер, — что не собираюсь вставать между вами. Вы же пар'ма'кай, а по клингонским обычаям это значит, что вас слишком многое связывает, и обязанности, и условности, и многое другое. Я был бы полным идиотом, если бы попробовал встрять в ваши отношения.

Гарак зажмурился от прикосновений регента. Он давно перестал злиться на этих двоих: терранец оказался таким же странным, как и регент. Идиотские догмы, нестандартные принципы. Конечно, доверять Райкеру все равно не стоило, но теперь разговор становился все более и более забавным. Уйдёт или нет?

— Что, в вашей вселенной терранцы следуют клингонским социальным нормам? — Гарак удивлённо открыл глаза снова, услышав заявление Райкера. Он не помнил, чтобы слово «пар'ма'кай» хоть раз мелькало в их с регентом речи, но уточнять не стал — кто знает, сколько времени терранец наблюдал за их сексом и что услышал.

— Нет, это просто уважение. — Райкер вздернул подбородок, будто пытался выглядеть ещё выше. Видимо, он, как и регент, привык нависать над собеседниками. — Я ведь знаю, как серьёзно ваши двойники относятся к культуре родины.

— Но ничего не знаешь про пар'мак, — презрительно фыркнул регент и очертил кончиками пальцев контуры подбородка Гарака, а он в ответ расслабленно вздохнул. — Терранцы! Ты смог бы встрять между нами, только если бы кого-то из нас убил. Что такое секс? Ерунда, если пар'ма'кай не против.

Райкер бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарака.

— И вы не против? То есть, вы заранее были не против?

Гарак никогда не позволял себе так откровенно демонстрировать отношение к регенту при посторонних. Это было бы безрассудно и глупо. Но трудно представить, что вообще можно скрывать от того, видел, как вы занимались сексом, так что сейчас Гарак откровенно наслаждался отсутствием необходимости держаться в стороне. Кардассианцы действительно ценили тактильные контакты, в этом Райкер был прав.

— Нет, лично я был против, заранее и сейчас. Вы меня раздражаете. — Гарак поймал ладонь регента, прикусил кончики пальцев. Голову кружило, то ли от голода, то ли от странного ощущения вседозволенности. — Но я кардассианец и не считаю, что личная неприязнь должна мешать удовольствиям. Тем более, это дело вас двоих.

— Я же говорил, только если ты захочешь посмотреть. Без тебя мне неинтересно, — ответил регент, опустив голову, и улыбнулся Гараку.

Райкер тяжело вздохнул и выпрямился. Качнулся к двери, но замер на месте, явно колеблясь между приличиями и желаниями, и скрестил на груди руки.

— То есть, вы предлагаете заняться сексом втроем? — уточнил он. Потом покачал головой. — Я всегда считал себя очень легким человеком в этом вопросе, тем более после тюрьмы, но рядом с вами чувствую себя… — Он замолчал, снова глубоко вздохнул и добавил: — Не знаю. Мне кажется, вы меня разыгрываете.

Гарак сделал удивленное лицо, и это удивление было почти настоящим.

— Мне казалось, это вы двое хотели бы узнать, что так привлекает ваших двойников, — развёл он руками. — Я пришёл сюда просто поспать, в единственное место, которое вообще пригодно для жизни на этом корабле. Не все привыкли жить в пещерах и ночевать на камнях.

— Так мне все-таки лучше уйти. — Райкер говорил утвердительно, но при этом улыбался настолько самоуверенной улыбкой, что Гарак мгновенно вспомнил, за что ещё был готов убить терранца. Наверное, Райкеру хотелось, чтобы его уговаривали — или подробно рассказали, что хотят сделать, пояснили в деталях. Терранцы из этой вселенной были совершенно неправильными.

— Я не стану говорить, что тебе делать. Такие, как ты, все равно поступят наоборот. Хочешь уйти — уходи, остаться — оставайся, — ответил регент, продолжая глядеть Гараку в лицо. Потом усмехнулся и мягко обвел пальцем его чуфу.

Гарак чувствовал подступающее возбуждение регента. Для этого даже не нужно было передвигать голову ближе к его паху: достаточно было чуть учащенного дыхания, изменившегося взгляда, того, как регент касался его лба. Не важно, что решит Райкер, пожалуй, даже не важно, останется ли он, чтобы понаблюдать. И все же, Гарак так давно не менял сексуальных партнёров. Любопытство перевесило — регент впервые решил отступить от собственных правил, нельзя было этого упускать.

Гарак обеими руками потянулся к регенту, притянул его ближе к себе для поцелуя.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я не против секса втроем.

Регент наклонился, отвечая на поцелуй, и Гарак выкинул Райкера из головы, ненадолго — ровно до того момента, когда тот опустился на колени рядом. Гарак прикусил регента за нижнюю губу, тот, рассмеявшись, отстранился и начал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Райкер разглядывал их с явным интересом, но не пытался вмешаться. Его глаза сейчас казались почти черными.

Потом он зажмурился, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, и стащил через голову когда-то черную, а теперь пыльно-серую сорочку. Под ней он оказался тощим, жилистым и неожиданно волосатым.

— Я ни разу не занимался сексом с клингонами, — признался Райкер, не открывая глаз. — У вас действительно два члена?

Даже терранцы знали про эти особенности клингонов, и только для Гарака это в свое время стало сюрпризом, он даже вздрогнул, вспомнив свой ужас от первой попытки затащить регента в постель. Хорошо, что это давно было позади.

Гарак избавился от рубашки, повернул голову к терранцу и вновь окинул взглядом. Ему было далеко до клингонского восприятия, но от Райкера сейчас слишком отчётливо пахло страхом, волнением и, сильнее всего, возбуждением.

Теперь он точно никуда не уйдёт. Гарак усмехнулся, поймал его ладонь — она оказалась неожиданно твёрдой и тёплой, — сжал зубы на порезе, чтобы заставить снова кровоточить, и слизнул выступившие капли. Вкус феромонов мягкой волной прокатился по языку. Не клингон, но вполне сойдёт, лучше многих. Он подтащил ладонь регента и сделал то же самое, а потом провел их ладонями по своему лицу. Вот теперь можно ответить на столь важный вопрос.

— Действительно два, я бы даже посмотрел, как вы решаете эту проблему, но не хочу оставаться в стороне.

На этом корабле точно не было смазки, и каждый из них все равно об этом знал. Райкер рвано выдохнул в ответ и посмотрел на порез, потом поймал Гарака за руку и осторожно сжал зубами кожу на запястье. Он явно знал, как нужно трахаться с кардассианцами, но остального опасался. Волнение едва не сочилось сквозь его кожу, даже если не считать сбивчивого дыхания и розовых пятен на щеках.

— Не останешься. Смазка здесь есть только у тебя, — сказал регент, поймал Райкера за шею и, дернув к себе, прикусил за челюсть. Тот нервно рассмеялся, тоже, наверное, вспомнив о смазке, вернее, об ее отсутствии, и в ответ укусил регента за щеку.

О таких укусах регент говорил, что это предложение партнёрства? Гарак прищурился и усмехнулся. Если Райкер решит занять его место, Гарак все равно найдёт способ от него избавиться. Регент ещё слишком многое ему должен, например, вернуть положение, придушить терранское восстание и обезопасить Кардассию.

— И сколько кардассианских партнёров у тебя было? — Райкер до сих пор держал запястье Гарака, поэтому он просто развернул ладонь и сжал пальцы на предплечье терранца, привлекая к себе внимание.

Райкер повернул к нему лицо, наклонился и улыбнулся. Так он выглядел почти симпатичным и таким же диким, как и регент.

— Достаточно, чтобы принять твоё поведение за флирт.

Регент расстегнул ширинку и положил руки Гараку на гребни. Его член теперь упирался Гараку в затылок, горячо и влажно, очень приятно. Райкер легко, одним движением расстегнул застежку брюк, Гарак приподнялся, чтобы легче было снять, и тот исполнительно стянул с него брюки вместе с бельем.

— А это что? Впервые такое вижу, — сказал он удивленно и коснулся метки большим пальцем.

Слишком осторожно, Гарак уже успел отвыкнуть от такого. Он поймал ладонь Райкера, прижал её плотнее, проводя чужими пальцами вдоль чешуек ажана. Теперь это было почти идеально — руки регента на плечах и ладонь терранца ниже. Свободной рукой Райкер почти рассеянно коснулся чувы, обводя её контуры, и Гарак снова, не сдержавшись, зашипел от удовольствия. Он слишком давно не получал столько внимания одновременно.

— А ещё врал про свой большой опыт, — пробормотал он.

Ах да, кстати, от чужих прикосновений метка не раскрывалась, в этом регент не соврал. Гарак вытянулся, прижимаясь затылком к члену регента и, будто совсем не специально, помотал головой. Регент глухо выдохнул и ощутимо напрягся, ему всегда было сложно это терпеть.

— А все-таки? — спросил Райкер. Терранцы так любопытны. Гарак усмехнулся, потянулся к поясу его брюк. В конце концов, это тоже было любопытно.

— Всё мои клингонские любовники борются за честь украсить своим именем мои гениталии. Сейчас это право, так и быть, досталось Ворфу.

— Он врет про любовников, — буркнул регент, жмурясь, и подался бедрами вперед, прижимаясь головкой к затылку плотнее. — Это просто украшение, подарок. С определенными функциями.

Гарак рассмеялся, приподнялся и расстегнул штаны Райкера — кардассианского кроя — таким же легким движением. Провел ладонью поверх черных, как и остальная тюремная одежда, подштанников.

— Оно снимается? — спросил Райкер охрипшим голосом. — Это же что-то вроде…

Он резко выдохнул, когда Гарак сжал пальцы на отвердевшем стволе, и зажмурился с озорной и хитрой улыбкой.

— Пояса верности?

Да, Райкер действительно был знаком с анатомией кардассианцев. Его пальцы двигались по телу Гарака, будто пересчитывали чешуйку за чешуйкой, нежно лаская каждую из них. И, конечно, он уже был абсолютно и непререкаемо возбужден. Сбеги Райкер куда-нибудь на мостик, сейчас бы ожесточенно дрочил в одиночестве. Гарак снова сжал пальцы на его члене, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем стоило бы — слишком верная и даже неприятная догадка.

— Пояса верности? — Гарак придал лицу максимально возмущённое выражение. — Он врет о том, что я вру. Это всего лишь взрывное устройство.

Райкер рефлекторно убрал руку, но тут же расхохотался, очень заразительно, запрокинув голову. Наверное, именно таким он нравился двойнику регента. Становился даже привлекательным.

— Я читал твое досье и знаю про твою любовь к правде. Впрочем, все кардассианцы любят сложные аналогии, — сказал Райкер и наклонился над Гараком, заглядывая ему в лицо. — И куда же направлен взрыв? Если наружу, я давно труп, если внутрь… — Он запустил пальцы под метку и медленно, мягко раздвинул губы ажана. — Если внутрь, это слишком негуманно.

Гуманность придумали мягкотелые терранцы, и даже они никогда не пытались воплотить её в жизнь. Райкер, например, точно не собирался. А вот регент, кажется, заревновал. Он наклонил голову и сильно прикусил кина-ту, сжал зубы и глухо зарычал. По телу пробежала дрожь от касаний, она наложилась на ощущения от укуса регента, и перед глазами будто взорвались фотонные торпеды. Гарак запустил пальцы в шевелюру Райкера и притянул к себе, целуя. Хорошо, что регент был рядом, без него это и вполовину не было так прекрасно. Свободной рукой Гарак притянул ближе к себе и его, не давая отстраниться.

Райкер, не прекращая целоваться, выпутался из брюк, и его ровный, с темно-красной головкой член уткнулся Гараку в живот чуть выше чувы. Регент отодвинулся и завозился, кажется, пытаясь раздеться. Гарак недовольно фыркнул и дернул его обратно.

— Кажется, мы о ком-то забыли, — выдохнул вдруг Райкер, поднял голову и уставился регенту в глаза. — Клингоны не целуются, правильно?

— Я целуюсь. Меня испортил кардассианец, — не задумываясь, ответил тот и, придвинувшись, поймал губами его губы.

О, старые знакомые обвинения, регент, как всегда, сваливал все на него. А сам, ну конечно же, даже не позаботился расстегнуть свою метку! На самом деле это было почти невыносимо — следить, как эти двое целуются, чувствовать тяжесть обоих тел, и не иметь возможности в этом поучаствовать. Райкер целовался агрессивно и напористо, регент кусал его за губы и пытался засунуть язык ему в самое горло, соперничество даже в этом, о, им обоим нравилось подобное.

Гарак недовольно сжал пальцы правой руки, царапая бедро регента.

— Либо я попробую снять метку сам и испорчусь в прямом смысле слова, либо вы двое, наконец, обратите внимание на проблему.

Он напрягал мышцы как мог, пытаясь удержать прут на месте, но это плохо получалось. Регент отстранился, облизнувшись.

— Да, конечно, мой нетерпеливый пар'ма'кай, — отозвался он, коснувшись метки, и та расстегнулась. Половинки, звякнув, скатились к промежности.

Райкер тут же опустил голову и наклонился ниже, разглядывая их.

— О. Вот как она работает. — Он сунул пальцы между складок, Гарак, коротко зашипев, перестал сдерживаться, его прут выскользнул им навстречу. Регент глухо заворчал и сжал свой член в свободной руке. Гарак еле сдержался и не прижал голову Райкера к ажану, регенту это могло не понравиться. Неясно, какие действия способна допустить его ревность.

— Нетерпеливый! — Он поднялся, опираясь на руки, быстрым движением укусил регента за щеку и облизнулся. — Если вы хотели заняться только друг другом, могли бы это сделать и без меня. Сейчас вам обоим придётся расплачиваться.

Регент и терранец переглянулись, и Гарак почти с ненавистью понял, что они давно уже успели найти общий язык, хотя на самом деле были почти врагами. Ему самому пришлось потратить много сил, чтобы перестать бояться регента.

— Кардассианский эгоизм! — заявил Райкер почти с восторгом, а затем сам наклонился и провел языком по краешкам губ ажана, и Гарак замолчал, пытаясь не показать, насколько это ему нравится.

Конечно же, Райкеру регент был гораздо интереснее, Гарак его почти не винил. В конце концов, для него самого регент тоже был красивее терранца. Главное, что трахаться Райкер умел и, судя по всему, любил, увлеченно массируя кончиком языка чешуйки ирлуна. Эти прикосновения будто ударяли микроразрядами тока — он точно знал, где и как нажимать, регенту пришлось учиться.

Гарак жмурился и тихо, почти против воли, стонал — до того момента, когда его губ коснулся член регента. Он с готовностью приоткрыл рот, обхватывая головку губами, с мягким нажимом провел по разделяющему головку гребню языком. Ему тоже пришлось учиться, очень, очень давно. Гарак придвинулся ближе, скользя губами вдоль ствола, сжал ягодицу регента, самостоятельно устанавливая темп, наслаждаясь знакомыми ощущениями. Он даже не сразу заметил, что Райкер остановился, лишь когда услышал его голос.

— Значит, про двойной размер органов правда. Клингоны, я вижу, не размениваются по мелочам?

Ну конечно, на что еще он мог отвлечься! Вот теперь Гарак был почти недоволен. Но Райкер не стал продолжать, он подобрался ближе к регенту; его член мазнул Гарака по груди, оставляя на чешуйках влажные следы.

— Почти как древняя двустволка, — восторженно сообщил Райкер. — Очень мощно.

Двустволка? Что это вообще такое? Гарак закатил глаза и заглотил член поглубже, нарочно царапнув по головке зубами. Регенту не стоило так явно отдавать предпочтение терранцу.

— Видели хоть один вестерн? Голосюжеты про Дикий Запад, — пояснил Райкер еще более непонятно и рассмеялся. — Не важно. Это такое старинное оружие.

Он протянул руку и осторожно взял в горсть мошонку регента, взвесил в ладони. Теперь Гарак ещё больше уверился, что регент придумал метку, ориентируясь на собственную слабость к сексу. Каждое слово Райкера будто нажимало на его самую чувствительную точку — непристойно раздутое самолюбие. Регент млел от удовольствия, и это злило. Гарак сжал основание члена регента в ладони, пытаясь отодвинуть руку Райкера.

— Так вы решили провести эксперимент вместо секса? — спросил он, стараясь не подать виду, что рассержен.

Регент положил руку Гараку на шейный гребень и сжал кина-ту двумя пальцами. Гарак зашипел, приоткрыв рот, и мазнул языком по головке. Райкер снова рассмеялся, очень легко и заразительно, так, что регент даже улыбнулся, хотя ничего смешного в сказанном не было.

— Чтобы от эксперимента был какой-то смысл, нужно повторить его много раз, иначе это трата времени. Ты не будешь против повторения? — Райкер обнял Гарака за торс и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал. Потом так же быстро прижался губами к головке и нырнул горячим языком в одно из устьиц. Регент зарычал и запрокинул голову, крепко жмурясь.

Как же это самоуверенно — рассчитывать на много раз! Терранцы… Райкер злил, но его прикосновения все равно оставались приятными, и да, они повторят — столько раз, сколько смогут, Гарак заставит эту улыбку сойти с лица Райкера, когда-нибудь этот терранец будет просто умолять его выебать. И умолять не регента.

Гарак провел кончиками пальцев по краешкам ажана, собирая смазку, а потом сжал в ладони член терранца — на контрасте с размерами регента этот половой орган казался едва ли не маленьким. Внутри он будет ощущаться не так. Гарак обвел пальцем вокруг головки, повторяя движения, которые делал с членом регента языком, и Райкер на долю секунды замер, сбиваясь. Да! Этого Гарак и ожидал.

Регент рыкнул и схватил его за волосы, но не стал дергать, а просто развернул к себе. Но тут Райкер снова пощекотал головку языком — Гарак знал, какой он горячий, почти обжигающий, — и регент зажмурился.

— Я бы, — пробормотал Райкер и провел языком вдоль ствола, облизнув заодно и пальцы Гарака, которыми тот сжимал член у корня, — я бы… Нет, без смазки не рискнул бы. Надо что-нибудь придумать, не может быть, чтобы на судне не нашлось ничего, похожего на лубрикант.

Гарак снова столкнулся с Райкером языком, зажмурился, сосредотачивался на ощущениях: тепле двух тел, запахе, движениях пальцами и ртом. Да, эти двое почти сконцентрировались друг на друге, но о нем забыть вряд ли получиться.

Злость все равно проигрывала возбуждению, добавляла ему остроты. Злость на Райкера и на регента. Он хотел их обоих и как можно быстрее.

— Будет очень смешно, — он снова сжал пальцы на обоих членах, синхронно дернул ладонями, — очень смешно, если у вас не получится.

Облизнув губы, регент фыркнул и рассмеялся.

— Тогда… позаимствуем немного у тебя, — сказал он хрипло.

— Это будет ещё смешнее. — Гарак пытался говорить убедительнее, но мешал Райкер, левая рука которого будто случайно скользила по чешуйкам шейного гребня, хотя сам он был очень увлечён, лаская член регента. Это, кстати, тоже мешало — борода Райкера все время щекотно касалась носа. — Моё согласие очень дорого стоит.

Райкер снова рассмеялся, блеснул почти чёрными от возбуждения глазами.

— У тебя будет возможность посмотреть. Этого достаточно?

Райкер считал, что все должно доставаться бесплатно, за один лишь факт его прекрасного присутствия? Не дожидаясь, что ответит Гарак, регент рассмеялся и растрепал и без того торчавшие в разные стороны волосы Райкера.

— Нет, Гарак ни за что не согласится на такую мелочь. Он захочет большего, и я буду на его стороне, — сказал он и опустил руку ниже, касаясь темной поросли у Райкера на груди. Потом его пальцы нащупали и сжали беззащитный терранский сосок.

Гарак фыркнул, отстранился, наблюдая за тем, как регент нежно касается Райкера, и выразительно поморщился.

— Вы и так слишком друг другом заинтересованы, чтобы я просто согласился сидеть и наблюдать.

В ответ на прикосновение Райкер зажмурился и приоткрыл рот, но тут же обернулся к Гараку и кокетливо, многообещающе наклонил голову набок. Нет, даже развратно, в обществе такой жест считался бы непристойным. Гарак поджал губы. Райкер слишком много времени провел с кардассианцами или специально пытался продемонстрировать это, чтобы заработать симпатию. В этой нелепой вселенной так трудно разобраться. Но это не повод ему симпатизировать — и не повод отказываться от секса.

— Я могу трахнуть тебя так, как ты захочешь, если тебя устроит такой обмен, — Райкер быстро покосился на регента, — и если твой пар'ма'кай не будет против.

Регент ущипнул его за сосок чуть сильнее, потом наклонился и поцеловал, закрыв глаза.

— Не буду, — пробормотал он, отстранившись. — Но только если я к тебе присоединюсь.

— Это не будет обменом. — Гарак встал и теперь глядел на обоих целующихся идиотов сверху вниз. Два непомерно огромных типа с непристойно огромными половым органами. Они слишком увлеклись друг другом и, возможно, даже не слышали его слов, это раздражало, но сделать все равно ничего было нельзя. Один из них будет смеяться, другой заведёт старую песню о ревности. Поэтому он просто скрестил руки на груди. — Это я выебу вас обоих. Как-нибудь позже.

Прикусив напоследок Райкеру нижнюю губу, регент отстранился и вскочил; расстегнутые штаны свалились до колен, ему пришлось разуться, чтобы снять их. Райкер сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и хитро улыбался, явно чего-то ожидая. Регент шагнул к Гараку, обнял его за талию и прикусил шейный гребень, возбужденный и чувствительный. Гарак зашипел, все еще не желая показывать, как ему приятно.

— Конечно, выебешь. Но сначала посмотришь, как я выебу терранца… нет, не сейчас. Сейчас я хочу тебя, — пробормотал регент.

Что-то горячее коснулось спины. Райкер подошел к Гараку сзади и тоже обнял его, обхватив за живот. Гарак так и не смог сдержать блаженную улыбку. Терранцы, клингоны — они все были слишком тёплыми, слишком гладкими и нежными, чтобы не реагировать на такие откровенные прикосновения.

— Я тоже не отказываюсь от своих обещаний. — Райкер прижался теснее, так, что его член упёрся Гараку чуть ниже поясницы, и тоже прихватил зубами чешуйки на шейном гребне. Эти двое знали, как свести все возражения на нет.

— Вдвоём… — Гарак выдохнул, обнимая регента, запрокинул голову, щекой потёрся о бороду Райкера. — Вдвоём вы просто… Не поместитесь.

Райкер внимательно посмотрел регенту в глаза, как будто пытаясь убедить в правоте Гарака.

— Мы попробуем, — ответил регент, хотя тот так ничего не сказал. Гарак нетерпеливо схватил его за руку и сдвинул ниже, а потом ахнул, когда Райкер, не отводя взгляда, запустил пальцы ему в ажан. Регент оскалил клыки и добавил: — Ты начни. Там разберемся, как что пойдет.

Гарак бы даже удивился чудесам самопожертвования регента, если бы не видел, каким взглядом тот смотрит на Райкера. Эти двое слишком друг другу нравятся, но о таких мелочах можно подумать потом. Жаль, отравить уже не получится.

Он улыбнулся, кивнул и снова обнял регента, ненадолго, только чтобы поцеловать, пока Райкер издевательски медленно и даже слишком приятно гладил по чешуйкам ирлуна.

— Я думаю, тебе лучше встать на четвереньки.

Райкер не стал возражать регенту, ну конечно. Его шёпот раздавался у самого уха, и Гарак не стал скрывать дрожь удовольствия. Он высвободился из кольца чужих рук и опустился на пол, Райкер тут же оказался рядом, и Гарак подался навстречу, чувствуя, как головка его члена скользит по влажным от смазки губам ажана. Знакомые, приятные ощущения, вот только Райкер не спешил продолжать.

— Вы оба точно уверены, что я ничему не помешаю? — зачем-то спросил он, поэтому Гарак сам прижал его член к ажану, чтобы не пришлось отвечать на очевиднейшую глупость. Головка скользнула внутрь, и Райкер, кажется, отбросил сомнения. Сжал пальцы на гребнях, толкнулся вперёд, осторожно, будто опасаясь причинить боль. Будто после трех лет с регентом это возможно.

— А что, ты не думал об этом, подглядывая на планете? — Гарак снова прижал ладонь к ажану, касаясь подушечками пальцев чешуек. Всё же это было даже слишком приятно.

— Конечно, думал. Но не собирался воплощать в жизнь, — выдохнул Райкер, двигаясь медленно и осторожно.

Регент опустился перед Гараком на колени, тыкаясь возбужденным членом прямо ему в лицо. Намёки регента всегда были слишком очевидными. Гарак закрылся лицом в его пах, зажмурился, вдыхая острый мускусный запах, а потом отстранился, резко вдыхая от ощущений того, как член Райкера скользит по ирлуну. Два удовольствия вместе, в этом был смысл. Гарак поймал губами головку члена регента и втянул поглубже. Эти двое найдут нужный ритм, он в них не сомневался. Головка едва помещалась во рту, Гарак приоткрыл губы пошире, и регент, сжав его затылок, подался навстречу. Вперёд — плавное движение головки по нёбу, назад — член Райкера входит в ажан до упора, и каждый толчок вызывает короткую и сладкую волну удовольствия. Эти двое даже слишком слаженно действовали вдвоём, двигаясь почти мучительно неторопливо, сначала синхронно, потом немного вразнобой, и это оказалось ещё чувствительнее.

Райкер чересчур хорошо держался для того, кто несколько недель провел в одиночестве, вот зачем он так надолго застрял в душе после отлета. Терранцы, что с них можно взять. Райкер ускорил темп, но потом замер, и регент тоже. Гарак почти застонал от досады и крепко сжал зубы на члене, это казалось совершенно невыносимым.

Регент рыкнул, дернув его за волосы, и сказал:

— Лягте на бок. Я тоже хочу попробовать.

Он не забыл свое обещание. Попробовать вдвоем? Нет, у них не получится, регент всегда преувеличивал возможности кардассианского тела, мерил их по своим клингонским меркам, и будь Гарак чуть менее возбужден, уже начал бы протестовать. Не сейчас, регент точно рассчитал момент.

Гарак, пошатываясь, опустился на пол, повернулся на спину, с пьяной улыбкой разглядывая обоих любовников. Так много общего: огромные, тёплые, с мягкой кожей и очень… пушистые. Он зря так жарко спорил против их секса, это обещало оказаться приятным зрелищем. Когда-нибудь позже. Сейчас он окажется между этими двумя телами.

— И кто из вас планирует быть спереди? — Гарак вопросительно приподнял надглазный гребень.

— Я, — тут же ответил регент и, наклонившись к Гараку, с усилием провел языком по его чуле. Райкер рассмеялся и лег рядом с Гараком, обхватив его за талию.

— Ты даже не стал дожидаться моего ответа, — хрипло сказал он и, сдвинув руку ниже, сжал прут в кулаке.

Регент придвинулся к ним и пробормотал, приподняв верхнюю губу:

— Зато я дождусь, пока ты начнешь.

Когда эти двое начинали разговаривать, они становились невыносимыми — будто знакомы друг с другом десятки лет, будто и впрямь старые друзья и любовники. Сволочи, жаль, что такие приятные.

Гарак хрипло выдохнул, сжал зубы на щеке регента и обнял его, притягивая ближе к себе. Райкера просить было не нужно, он уже обнимал Гарака, мягко водя ладонью по пруту.

— Вы оба… Можете поболтать, сколько хотите, и потом.

Райкер рассмеялся, горячо дохнув в шею.

— Кардассианцы! — сказал он, сдвинулся ниже и толкнулся бедрами вперед. Гарак зашипел от удовольствия, подаваясь ему навстречу. Член легко скользнул в ажан; нормальные размеры, Гарак бы не отказался от такого умелого и соразмерного любовника. — Когда-то вы мне не нравились.

Гарак не стал комментировать слова идиота-терранца, ему было абсолютно не до этого. Раньше он ни разу не пробовал секс в таком составе, зря, как оказалось. Регент лег, Гарак прижался к нему и закинул ногу на бедро, вцепился в плечи, дернул за волосы, заставляя придвинуться ближе. Поцеловал его, жадно прикусил за губу и сунул в рот язык, глубоко, почти в самое горло. Регент усмехнулся прямо в рот и, помогая себе рукой, провел головкой по губам ажана, возбужденным, влажным и слегка приоткрытым из-за Райкера.

Гарак вздрогнул, не в силах удержаться. Почти невыносимая полнота ощущений, живое тепло, прикосновение и скольжение тел, хотелось, чтобы они оба были как можно ближе, рядом, со всех сторон, внутри и снаружи. Мягко толкнувшись вперед, регент остановился, и Гарак тоже замер, почти холодея от мимолётного ужаса. Головка с трудом помещалась внутри, член Райкера с усилием скользил по ней вверх-вниз. Это слишком, он не сможет, промелькнула испуганная мысль. Регент зажмурился, сильно прикусил Гарака за шейный гребень, и мысль тут же пропала. Жадность и возбуждение окончательно победили рассудок и осторожность. Стоит попробовать.

Райкер тоже замедлился, то ли давая регенту шанс приноровиться, то ли опасаясь, что кончит немедленно, и Гарак его вполне понимал, он всем телом чувствовал его напряжение.

— Да. — Гарак постарался расслабиться, чтобы член регента смог продвинуться дальше. — Мне… Тоже страшно.

Регент хмыкнул, но отвечать не стал. Райкер замер, его рука, сжимавшая прут, ощутимо дрожала. Регент вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо, коснулся его плеча и сказал:

— На выдохе. Потихоньку.

Райкер кивнул, и они одновременно, очень осторожно толкнулись глубже. Гарак зажмурился почти до боли и вцепился ногтями в спину регента, пытаясь отвлечься. Нет, он переоценил себя, сейчас нужно сказать «стоп» и… Райкер снова сжал прут в ладони, поймал зубами чешуйку у самого уха и стиснул. Гарак резко вздохнул и снова замер. Ещё немного, можно попытаться… Смазки было более чем достаточно.

Оба члена медленно входили все глубже в растянутый ажан, это было интенсивно, почти больно, но удивительно приятно. Член Райкера плотно прижимался к огромному органу регента. Перед глазами проскальзывали искры. Гарак все так же пытался справиться хотя бы с дыханием, главным образом с дыханием, чтобы отвлечься от других ощущений, удержаться и не пересечь грань между удовольствием и болью. Этих двоих слишком много, очень объемно, их тела почти обжигали, два слишком больших половых органа точно никогда не должны были поместиться…

В сексе Гарак привык доверять регенту, и кажется, это был очень своеобразный способ самоубийства.

— Са-а-а-ах!-амое интересное… — Он старался не двигаться, но не смог отказать в удовольствии запустить пальцы в волосы регента и сжать их. — Кто из вас двоих сдастся первым.

Сам Гарак не мог себе такого позволить. После оргазма прут вернётся в ажан, совершенно нереальный вариант. Регент придвинулся ближе и сжал зубы у него на плече.

— Это будет… — выдохнул Райкер на ухо, — разгромной победой… превосходящих сил противника.

Он явно старался отвлечься разговорами и сдержаться, чтобы не кончить. Регент толкнулся глубже, Райкер со стоном потянулся к нему, стискивая Гарака между ними еще сильнее.

Они поцеловались, продолжая двигаться, их члены пульсировали внутри. В этот момент Гарак ненавидел их обоих, их упрямство, упорство и взаимную симпатию. Он бы даже сказал об этом, но у него не хватало ни дыхания для слов, ни сил для настоящей злости. Слишком много контакта, слишком много ощущений, Гарак терялся в них, почти тонул, зажатый между двумя горячими телами. Они его просто уничтожат. Когда-нибудь, может быть, но не сейчас.

Гарак снова зажмурился, двинулся, чувствуя, как прут скользит по ладони Райкера и животу регента, снова подался навстречу их чудовищно огромным членам. Желание кончить ощущалось, как пропущенный по телу электрический ток, но ему нельзя было давать воли.

Райкер вдруг настойчиво толкнулся глубже, задрожал. Гарак зажмурился, чувствуя, как пульсирует внутри его член, как становится горячо и мокро, и как свободно. Регент ускорил темп, прижав Гарака к себе, терся волосами в паху о его прут и о пальцы Райкера, которые тот так и не разжал. Потом дернулся, запрокидывая голову, и коротко зарычал. Его горячая сперма тоже выплеснулась в ажан, Гарак чувствовал каждую струйку.

Полная безоговорочная капитуляция, абсолютный триумф. Жаль, на злорадство тоже не было сил. Гараку не пришлось слишком долго доводить себя до оргазма, хватило пары движений. Перед глазами потемнело, тело прошило острой волной удовольствия, и он ненадолго отключился от окружающей действительности.

Регент, мокрый от пота, потянулся к Райкеру, провел рукой по его боку, кажется, сжал ягодицу. У Гарака не было сил оборачиваться и проверять. Даже глаза открывать не хотелось.

— Завтра я обязательно выебу тебя, обещаю, — пробормотал регент, обращаясь, конечно же, к Райкеру.

Гарак и не сомневался, что регент думал об этом. Даже сейчас — его невероятное клингонское величество всегда был слишком падок на красивые лица и тела, хоть Райкер и был не слишком-то симпатичен.

Гарак раскрыл глаза, окинул регента взглядом и вздохнул.

— Нужно было вас вдвоём оставить на планете.

Райкер за спиной тихо хмыкнул: судя по всему, ему нравились уверенные и хозяйские прикосновения регента. Ну ещё бы, самого Гарака они тоже устраивали.

— Ты бы не стал этого делать, это невыгодно, — сказал Райкер с явной усмешкой в голосе.

Гарак усмехнулся в ответ.

— Мой прекрасный ревнивый пар'ма'кай, — улыбаясь, отозвался регент и ощутимо укусил Гарака за гребень на скуле. — Мы же согласились взамен исполнить твое пожелание. И тебе самому захочется на это посмотреть… и поучаствовать.

Он прижался к Гараку теснее, стараясь, чтобы член не выскользнул из ажана, и погладил по бедру, по жестким чешуйкам бокового гребня. Райкер тоже не спешил отстраняться, он поцеловал, прикусив губами, Гараку плечо, потом провел рукой между их с регентом животами.

— Я не ревную. — Гарак вытянулся, жмурясь и почти постанывая от ласки. — Вы оба слишком быстро нашли общий язык, это опасно. Только не говорите, что это из-за того, как хорошо общаются ваши двойники, это ненаучный бред.

Он бы с радостью убил Башира из их, нормальной вселенной. Как и Башира из этой: жалкий блеклый терранец, погубивший весь его план по смещению Киры. Райкер провел тёплым влажным языком вдоль шейного гребня. Гарак никак не мог понять, действительно ли терранцу это нравится, или все делается лишь для усыпления бдительности.

— Действительно, бред, коммандера Ворфа я почти не знаю.

— Он совсем не похож на меня, раз даже не умеет улыбаться, — лениво пробормотал регент и лег, устроив голову у Гарака на руке.

Гарак притянул к себе ладонь Райкера и прикусил его пальцы. Этот жест регенту наверняка не понравился, для этого все и делалось, но тот промолчал. Райкер, так же молча, аккуратно сжал зубы на краешке уха Гарака и прижался лицом к волосам.

— На кровати есть подушка и одеяло, — сказал Гарак и закрыл глаза. Немного позже все равно придётся встать, зайти в туалет и, быть может, воспользоваться местным аналогом регенератора. Но пока можно было обойтись и так. — Терранцы любят комфорт, можешь их взять.

Гарак не хотел, чтобы Райкер уходил, сейчас ему было слишком тепло, удобно и до парадоксального спокойно, будто эти двое могли защитить его от чего угодно на свете. Если бы они только не были так заинтересованы друг другом.

Райкер не стал вставать, он помотал головой, придвинулся ближе и мерно задышал.

***

Даже толком не проснувшись, Гарак почувствовал, что-то странное. Непривычное или неправильное… Неправильное — его кто-то обнимал, и совсем не так, как обычно это делал регент, а будто удобную подушку. Ах, да, терранец, которому так симпатизирует регент. Он ещё говорил, что когда-то восемь лет прожил в одиночестве. Неудивительно приобрести такую привычку. Мерное дыхание Райкера щекотало затылок, горячие руки обхватывали талию Гарака, а утренний стояк упирался в ягодицы. Терранцы — удивительно развратные существа.

Где-то рядом должен быть регент. Гарак осторожно протянул руку вперёд, недовольно поморщился и аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Райкера, перевернулся на спину.

Конечно же, регент был рядом, но не с Гараком — он сидел на корточках около Райкера и с мечтательной улыбкой разглядывал тело терранца. Ну конечно, наверняка за три года он успел соскучиться по отсутствию чешуек, теплоте, мягкому пуху волос. Будто Гарак хоть раз пытался его в этом ограничивать. А сейчас регент получил желаемое и ловит каждый удобный момент, любуется и предвкушает.

Гарак оскалил зубы и беззвучно зашипел.

Регент торопливо и тихо, чтобы Райкер не проснулся, перебрался к Гараку и лег рядом. Перевернулся на спину, имитируя беззащитность, улыбнулся и примирительно сказал:

— Ты ревнуешь. Зря, это всего лишь терранец.

А регент — обычный клингон, которому вообще нет дела до расы.

— Я не могу вас ревновать, — шёпотом ответил Гарак, запустил пальцы в бороду регента и сжал их. — Для этого нужно хоть что-то к вам чувствовать.

Райкер зашевелился и сонно зевнул. Конечно, они его разбудили, как не вовремя.

— Утро? — Руки на талии Гарака крепко сжались, притягивая его ближе.

— Утро, день, вечер, ночь, — ответил регент и погладил Гарака по боку. — Хроно с местным временем есть только у тебя. Ты так и не отдал браслет, чтобы Гарак настроил свой.

— Не представилось случая. — Райкер приподнялся и положил голову Гараку на плечо. Его борода — жесткая, гораздо более жёсткая, чем у регента — приятно щекотала шею. — Не знаю даже, будут ли технологии совместимы. Ваше оружие, например, более мощное, хоть и выглядит так же.

Гарак улыбнулся и потёрся щекой о голову Райкера. Регенту это не понравится, вот и отлично. Тот сразу изменился в лице, но это была не злость — интерес, желание, предвкушение. Гараку действительно достался слишком любвеобильный любовник. Иронично, то же самое регент говорил про него.

— Будут. Большинство технологий этой вашей Федерации адаптируются к нашим. Странно было бы, если бы кардассианские технологии отличались сильнее, — сказал регент мечтательно.

— Я уже смог подключиться к системам корабля, которые мистер Райкер так любезно заставил подчиняться командам. — Гарак лучезарно улыбнулся регенту. Райкер отчётливо был возбужден. Интересно, насколько он не против продолжения? — Значит, наши комм-браслеты похожи хотя бы на принципиальном уровне. Кстати, как раз лично мы с моим двойником принципиально разные личности, так что не стоит нас сравнивать.

Райкер улыбнулся так, что Гарак почувствовал это, даже не поворачиваясь, а потом кивнул.

— Но вы все равно оба кардассианцы.

Будто для него это уже многое объясняло. Терранец, что можно от него ожидать.

Регент перевернулся на бок и придвинулся к Гараку, заглянул ему в глаза.

— Так чего бы тебе хотелось за небольшую порцию смазки? — спросил он и провел кончиками пальцев по тонкой полосе чешуек от пупка к чуве.

— Порцию? — Гарак дёрнулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, но только сильнее прижался к Райкеру. Этих двоих иногда становилось слишком много. — Вы планировали сначала обыскать корабль.

Пальцы Райкера крадущимся, мягким и очень приятным движением перебрались с талии Гарака к бедру. Звякнули расстегнутые половинки метки.

— Поиски займут время, которое можно потратить с пользой, — сказал он с отчетливой усмешкой; Райкер постоянно улыбался, это раздражало.

— Райкер прав, — поддакнул ему регент, глядя на Гарака. — Мы можем потратить время с пользой для всех нас. Так чего бы тебе хотелось?

Клингоны и терранцы, оказывается, бывают до мелочей похожи друг на друга. Похожие жесты, похожая манера добиваться своего. Или эти двое просто нашли друг друга, регент наконец-то обрёл любовника, который не будет обращать внимания на его положение, и не будет ни бояться, ни пытаться извлечь из отношений выгоду. Конечно, регенту хочется быть как можно ближе к такой редкости, даже если это терранец. Как типично по-клингонски: то, что тебе нравится, нужно либо трахнуть, либо убить. Ладони скользили по телу, настойчиво и почти агрессивно, а Райкер и регент смотрели друг на друга с одним и тем же выражением лица. Они все равно не успокоятся, захочет он помогать или нет.

— Прежде всего, даже если я и соглашусь, вам придётся меня очень хорошо возбудить. — Гарак постарался сосредоточиться, чтобы набухшие гребни не противоречили его словам слишком ярко. Почти невозможно, но попытаться необходимо. — И это будет очень сложно.

Регент повел руку дальше, от чувы к ажану, его пальцы натолкнулись на пальцы Райкера и замерли.

— Мы будем очень стараться, — сказал тот хрипло и, повернув голову, медленно и осторожно прикусил предательски посиневшую — Гарак уже не мог сдерживаться, — кина-ту.

— Прежде всего, — повторил регент, понизив голос. — Значит, ты хочешь чего-то еще?

Даже если регент и Райкер затеяли это ради секса друг с другом, их прикосновения все равно были слишком приятными, жадными и настойчивыми. Можно было представить себе, что они в действительности заинтересованы именно им, сдаться их рукам и позволить делать все, что захочется. Хорошо, что Гарак умел вести переговоры в любых условиях, вот только регент — тоже.

— Хочу ли я… — Гарак развернулся так, чтобы регенту и Райкеру было удобнее касаться всех эрогенных зон, раз уж они решили его уговаривать, пусть трудятся. Сам он опустил руки, обхватил пальцами их члены, но двигать руками не стал, перебьются. — Я ещё не решил. Вы ведь все сделаете даже без моих условий.

Регент оскалился в улыбке и мягко обвел по краю чуву, слегка набухшую от возбуждения. Райкер зажмурился, улыбаясь, его пальцы скользнули Гараку в ажан.

— Сделаем. И тебе ничего не достанется, — сказал регент. Райкер рассмеялся и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.

Конечно, они прекрасно справятся и без него, а если бы Гарака здесь не было, то давно бы уже справились. Их будто магнитом тянуло друг к другу. Омерзительно, регент вечно так непоследователен. Гарак разжал ладони, поймал обоих за волосы и притянул к себе, прерывая поцелуй. Почти единственная возможность привлечь внимание.

— Знаете, пожалуй, у меня действительно есть условие. Но только вам, моя непревзойденность, придётся расплачиваться одному. Информация, мне нужно знать, что было в том компромате.

Наверное, в их отношениях действительно что-то изменилось. Несколько лет назад за такое регент бы просто его убил. Но сейчас он без возражений наклонился к Гараку и прошептал на ухо:

— Помнишь тот раз, когда я пробовал на тебе секс-игрушки? У меня есть запись этого. Не просто запись: хорошо подобранный и отредактированный ее фрагмент.

Райкер попытался отодвинуться и сделать вид, ему не интересно. Странный, очень странный терранец, неправильный, как и вся неправильная вселенная. Его глаза были почти чёрными от возбуждения, и Гарак притянул его ближе, целуя и пробуя его феромоны. Терпкий и манящий вкус, не такой притягательный, как у регента, но тоже вполне ничего.

Секунда, две, он прервал поцелуй и повернулся к регенту.

— Коллекция порнофильмов? Как хорошо, что все, что было на корабле ференги, я тоже записывал. Можем обменяться записями.

Вместе со словами Гарак крепче сжал пальцы на члене регента.

— Обязательно. Запись, которая лежит в разбитом шаттле, на запись в моем сейфе, к которому у меня еще долго не будет доступа. Равноценный обмен, — усмехнулся регент в ответ. Он быстро покосился на Райкера, перевел взгляд на Гарака, медленно погладил его по животу кончиками пальцев, больше дразня, чем лаская, и спросил: — Я выполнил твое условие?

Пальцы Райкера снова мягко скользнули по чешуйкам ирлуна, будто нарочно привлекая внимание. Гарак снова перевёл на него взгляд.

— Голозаписи? Вы так часто расстаетесь и скучаете? — Напряжённый член снова прижался к бедру Гарака, Райкеру явно не терпелось продолжить. — Если вы сейчас не договоритесь, я пойду искать смазку.

Гарак еле заметно оскалился. Пустые угрозы: вряд ли этого назойливого терранца можно оторвать от регента, даже угрожая дисраптором.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарак и прищурился. — Вы можете воспользоваться моей помощью.

Райкер облизнул губы и улыбнулся еще шире, хищно и возбужденно. В его глазах явственно поблескивало вожделение. Регент улыбнулся ему в ответ и осторожно, не торопясь запустил пальцы Гараку в ажан. Рука тут же наткнулась на пальцы Райкера, и регент поймал один, сжав его, как ножницами.

Тело прошла острая до боли волна удовольствия. Гарак тихо застонал, сжимая зубы, дёрнулся, пытаясь избавиться от слишком настойчивых прикосновений, но бесполезно. Его зажимали с двух сторон, не давали двинуться — слишком большие, слишком сильные, слишком горячие. И агрессивные: под тонким налётом наивности и мягкости Райкер ничем не уступал регенту — только дай слабину, и он перегрызет тебе глотку. Эти двое опять увлеклись друг другом, мгновенно переключили внимание, едва получив согласие.

— Хочу, чтобы ты лег на кровать. На спину, — скаля зубы от возбуждения, сказал регент. Райкер тут же поднял брови и по-кардассиански наклонил голову набок.

— Что, так сразу взял и лег? — спросил он. Его палец вывернулся из хватки, толкнулся вглубь ажана — приятно, но слишком напористо, будто ощущения Гарака Райкера не интересовали. Хотя, почему «будто»?

— Этот клингон испортился от присутствия терранца, — зло прошипел Гарак, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Обычно он не занимается сексом с тем, с кем не успел подраться.

Райкер улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Почти как его двойник, — нагло заявил он.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты же с ним не трахался, — рявкнул регент и, поймав свободной рукой Райкера за шею, дернул к себе, но тот вывернулся обманчиво мягким движением и поймал за запястье. Регент дернул рукой и вырвался из хватки, Райкер рассмеялся и уже сам наклонился к нему.

Регент цапнул его за нижнюю губу и слизнул выступившую кровь. Райкер ответил тем же.

— Вторая сигнальная система, — сказал он, отстранившись. Губа распухла, и потому Райкер говорил слегка невнятно. — Очень помогает узнавать информацию. Можно просто поговорить.

Чужие пальцы слишком бесцеремонно хозяйничали в его ажане. Гараку совсем не улыбалась перспектива стать для этих двоих предметом обихода. Нельзя было освобождать регента, и из наручников, и с Терок Нор. Сейчас Гарак давно был бы на Кардассии, он все равно нашёл бы способ выжить. И терранца нельзя было брать с собой!

— Ещё чуть-чуть, и я передумаю, — сообщил он негромко и с усилием провел по коже обоих ногтями, царапая до крови.

Регент повернул к нему голову и заглянул в лицо.

— Не сердись, — сказал он. — Мой прекрасный пар'ма'кай. Не стоило забывать о тебе.

Он наклонился и с усилием облизнул чуфу, это было приятно, но Гарак не стал поддаваться. Райкер опустил голову и провел языком по шее у горла, тоже приятно, тоже, по сути, взятка. Регент снова решил, что это ревность — он никогда не мог понять, что не все, как клингоны, настолько издевательски относятся к собственному здоровью. Нет, может, терранцы и относятся: регент повернулся к Райкеру и прикусил ему плечо, судя по запаху, до крови. Райкер в ответ сжал зубы у Гарака на гребне. Нужно брать процесс в свои руки.

— Не надо пытаться меня задобрить. — Гарак запрокинул голову, поставляя шею под поцелуи. — Вы оба слишком увлекаетесь, так что придётся действовать естественным путем. Кого из вас мне трахнуть для этого?

Райкер рассмеялся, продолжая покусывать губами гребень. Регент покосился на него, потом приподнялся, глядя на Гарака.

— Его, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону Райкера.

Тот немедленно поднял голову.

— Меня, конечно, никто и не подумает спросить, — сообщил Райкер, но без всякого возражения в голосе, он продолжал улыбаться и, не отводя глаз, смотреть на регента. — Может, мне все-таки пойти поискать смазку?

— Это займёт гораздо больше времени, которое можно использовать для чего-то полезного. — Гарак обнял Райкера за шею. — Сомневаюсь, что буду доводить все до конца, ведь тогда мне будет менее интересно на вас смотреть.

Он был уверен, что Райкер не станет отказываться всерьёз, Гарак прекрасно помнил его интерес к члену регента. И Райкер не стал, лишь прищурился, переводя взгляд с Гарака на регента и обратно.

— Вы заранее обо всем сговорились, так ведь? Слишком слаженно.

— Нет, — отрезал регент и нахмурился, когда Райкер посмотрел на него с сомнением. — Ты что, мне не веришь?

Райкер неопределенно хмыкнул, выдерживая взгляд, потом улыбнулся и покачал головой, насколько позволял Гарак, который крепко обнимал его за шею.

— Я не стал бы ставить под сомнение твою честь, — сказал Райкер. — Слишком уж слаженно вы действуете, как настоящая команда. Так и должно быть.

Он повернулся к Гараку и без лишних слов настойчиво поцеловал его, прижимая к себе. Райкер явно спорил только для вида, перед поцелуем Гарак перехватил его взгляд — в нем не было ни злости, ни растерянности, одно желание. И та жадность, с которой он целовался, говорила о том же. Было бы даже неплохо оставить себе такого любовника, жаль, регент слишком им увлечён.

Регент облизнул губы и зажмурился: Гарак крепко сжал в пальцах его член, крепче, чем было нужно. Маленькая, приятная месть. Терранец все равно ничего не понимал в их отношениях, а сам Гарак никогда не действовал в команде. Каждый сам за себя, если регенту будет выгоднее, он бросит Гарака где и когда угодно. Хорошо, что сейчас и в ближайшее время этого точно не произойдёт. Гарак мотнул головой, прерывая поцелуй, поймал, едва касаясь, зубами уже прикушенную губу Райкера. Выебать его первым, и пусть регент подождёт.

— Идём на постель? — улыбнулся Райкер, его пальцы стиснули основание прута, будто в опасении, что тот скроется в ажане. Или в надежде, что Гарак кончит раньше.

Гарак улыбнулся в ответ и вновь сжал член регента.

— Удобнее, если ты встанешь на четвереньки.

Некоторое время Райкер пристально смотрел на Гарака, пытаясь продавить его взглядом, но Гарак, конечно, устоял, только усмехнулся более ласково, издевательски. Райкер качнул головой, сверкнул в улыбке зубами и, отстранившись, перевернулся на четвереньки.

Последние дни были полны старых, давно забытых ощущений. Гарак старался не оглядываться на регента, забыть, что он здесь есть вообще. Он поднялся, встал на колени, разглядывая Райкера. Терранец, как ни грустно этого признавать, был действительно привлекателен. Ростом и шириной плеч он не уступал регенту, но был гораздо худее из-за тюремной диеты, зато кожа была ещё нежнее клингонской, светлая, шелковистая, пугающе гладкая. Гарак провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, сжал пальцы на заднице — худой, но мускулистой. Как много волос, Гарак раньше не думал, что терранцы могут быть такими волосатыми. Интересно, Башир, любовник его двойника, такой же? Что вообще в нем было привлекательного? Он зажмурился, представляя, как раздевает того юношу, который однажды попал к ним на станцию. Нет, не интересно.

— Ты опять передумал? — Райкер нетерпеливо обернулся и снова улыбнулся так, что захотелось срочно убрать эту улыбку с лица. Такие слишком нравятся регенту.

— А вам, мистер Райкер, очень хотелось бы? — Гарак качнулся, прижимаясь прутом между ягодиц. — Я просто любуюсь.

Регент нетерпеливо рыкнул, поддерживая Райкера, и Гарак рассмеялся. Эти двое ещё и торопили его. Сейчас они вдвоем зависели от его действий, и это ощущение было восхитительно приятным, едва ли не приятнее, чем сам секс.

Гарак провел пальцами по губам ажана, собирая капли смазки, этими же пальцами коснулся напряженного, очень узкого терранского ануса, и Райкер тихо, совсем по-кардассиански, зашипел. Нахватался чужих привычек. Почему-то это заводило ещё сильнее. А вот смазки будет маловато. Гарак снова запустил пальцы в ажан, затем провел между ягодиц Райкера. Так лучше. Он толкнулся прутом вперёд. Горячо, тесно, терранская и клингонская анатомия — не слишком удобно, зато очень приятно.

— Я не буду дрочить тебе. — Гарак двинулся вперёд ещё немного. Сейчас это не представляло проблем, но он помнил, что дальше будет сложнее. — Мы ведь совсем не хотим, чтобы это быстро кончилось?

Райкер уткнулся лицом в согнутый локоть, оттопыривая зад еще сильнее, и сжал член в руке, но дрочить не стал. Тоже пытался удержать себя в рамках. Гарак входил все глубже, не толкаясь, как терранцы или клингоны, а ввинчиваясь; так будет менее больно и гораздо более издевательски. Райкеру явно нравилась толщина. Он был не прочь немного ускориться, шевельнул бедрами, но у Гарака были свои планы. Он ущипнул Райкера за ягодицу и замер, жмурясь и улыбаясь. Они будут ждать ровно столько, сколько нужно. И никуда не денутся.

— Терпение — доблесть воина, — выдохнул Гарак, отодвинулся от Райкера и снова провел ладонью со смазкой между его ягодиц, толкнулся пальцами в анус, распределяя её внутри. Райкер промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но возмущаться не стал. Правильно. — Вы ведь офицер Звёздного флота? Значит, терпите.

Он снова приставил раздвоенную головку прута к раскрытому и влажному анусу, скользнул внутрь, глубже, и замер, чтобы сдержаться и не войти сразу во всю длину. Для терранцев это может быть травматичным.

Райкер сорванно рассмеялся и заерзал бедрами.

— Вообще-то, на Земле я преступник.

— Так ты предал терранцев, — выдохнул регент. — Своих же. Почему?

Райкер возмущённо дёрнулся, и Гарак, зашипев, ударил его по ягодице. На светлой, слишком тонкой коже мгновенно проступило красное пятно. Неженки. Гарак ударил снова.

— Я никого не предавал… — Райкер замер, но его тело подрагивало при каждом движении Гарака, дыхание было неровным. — Так было нужно, чтобы никто не погиб. Вы… Не поймёте.

— И что, получилось? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарак плавным движением толкнулся так, что его член полностью оказался внутри и замер. Это слишком плотно и слишком чувствительно. Вдох, выдох… Он осторожно пошевелил бёдрами, чтобы смазка с чешуек ажана распределилась по внутренней поверхности ягодиц, и снова остановился, переживая резкое желание кончить немедленно. Две половинки метки с глухим звяканьем терлись о горячую кожу.

Больше всего ему нравилось, что регент наблюдал за ним и Райкером. Наблюдал с жадным и почти физически ощутимым вниманием, и, судя по звукам, не спеша дрочил.

Прекратить становилось все труднее. Гарак мерно терся о Райкера, прижавшись к его заднице, от каждого движения по коже пробегала дрожь. Изнутри его тоже следовало хорошенько смазать. Прут скользил все легче, проникал глубже. В поле зрения появился регент, сжал пальцы у Райкера на загривке и громко прошептал на ухо:

— Не знаю, что ты сделал и вышло ли у тебя, но ты поступил правильно.

А вот Гарак у регента был заведомо виноват. Даже в том, что смог спастись с захваченный терранцами станции. Отвратительно.

Гарак прикусил губу и в последний раз шевельнул бёдрами, еле удержавшись, потому что Райкер слишком охотно подался ему навстречу. Нет, нужно прекращать, иначе он не сможет остановиться вовремя. Гарак отстранился, сжимая прут в ладони.

— Я выполнил обещанное, дальше разбирайтесь сами.

Сделав над собой усилие, Райкер поднялся и выпрямил спину. Он протянул руку и мягко, совсем не как Гарак, пропустил сквозь пальцы прядь волос регента. Тот вздрогнул, тогда Райкер подался к нему, обвел кончиком языка контур его губ и пробормотал:

— Вы все делите на двоих. Даже любовников?

Гарак улыбнулся. Терранец был слишком наивным. Он даже не представлял, насколько регент не привык хоть чем-то делиться. А сам Гарак пока очень слабо представлял, что будет делать, если регент увлечется и решит завести себе нового пар'ма'кай. Более интересного, такого, как Райкер.

Регент рывком схватил его в охапку и укусил — не за щеку, а за шею. Райкер расхохотался и обхватил его за торс, сжал изо всех сил. Регент вскочил, продолжая обнимать Райкера, как будто пытался подхватить на руки, но терранец был того же роста, просто уперся ступнями в пол и толкнул. Их члены наверняка терлись друг о друга, и от мысли об этом у Гарака пересохло во рту.

Регент тоже рассмеялся и развернул Райкера к постели — с усилием, потому что тот не давался, фыркнул и сильно укусил регента в шею прямо под горлом. Тот зарычал и сгреб ладонью его член, Райкер ответил тем же.

Гарак буквально слышал, как бьются их сердца — все три, сбивчиво, радостно и возбужденно. Регент не зря хотел, чтобы Гарак это видел, хотя если рассчитывал на ревность, то очень ошибался. Не в этой ситуации, когда Гарак в любой момент может переспать с каждым из них или выебать обоих одновременно. В паху заныло от новой мощной волны возбуждения. Надо было позволить себе кончить. Гарак с тихим стоном опустился на пол. Ну нет, лучше он проследит за процессом до конца, раз представился случай.

Регент привычно пытался нависнуть над Райкером, но даже сейчас было заметно — они слишком похожи, чтобы это получилось. Два почти обезумевших от возбуждения типа, Райкер должен быть благодарен Гараку за подготовку, но даже с ней ему сейчас придётся тяжело. Регент толкнул его еще ближе к постели, пытаясь заставить лечь, Райкер снова не дался, и тогда регент подхватил его под колено и швырнул на кровать.

Тот успел схватиться за руку регента и потому не грохнулся на постель с размаху, а почти аккуратно лег. Он оскалился в усмешке, одновременно злой, веселой и возбужденной; регент держал Райкера за одну ногу, вторая упиралась ему в живот.

Райкер моргнул, коротко рассмеялся и расслабился.

— Я мог бы уложить тебя, если бы хотел. Ты открылся, — сказал он.

— Но не стал. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал, — ответил регент, скаля зубы. — Сейчас я займусь этим.

Он толкнул ноги Райкера, заставляя поднять, и положил ладони на покрытые темными волосками ягодицы. Большими пальцами он провел по промежности, от покрытого смазкой, слегка припухшего ануса до поджатых яиц. Райкер шумно выдохнул и раздвинул ноги.

— Не тяни, — выдохнул он.

— Не командуй, — отрезал регент. Он еще раз погладил едва заметную под волосами выпуклость на коже, похожую на шов, коснулся ануса, а потом осторожно ввел большие пальцы внутрь.

Райкер тут же резко запрокинул голову, но, мерно задышав, расслабился. Пальцы скользнули глубже — смазка работала отлично, — регент развел их в стороны, массируя податливую плоть, растягивая ее пошире.

— Да ты сам черт, — выдохнул Райкер и нетерпеливо шевельнул бедрами. — Ну же, давай, трахни уже меня своей двустволкой.

Регент усмехнулся и просунул пальцы еще глубже, продолжая мягко ласкать Райкера изнутри. Тот сжал в кулаке свой член.

— Будешь дразниться, — пробормотал он, двинув рукой, — я кончу до того, как ты мне присунешь.

Это была явная провокация, почти вызов, но регент, конечно, поддался на нее. Зарычал, вытащил пальцы и, помогая себе рукой, направил внутрь головку. Толкнулся бедрами, довольно сильно.

— Ох, да, — выдохнул Райкер.

Клингонская физиология такая чудовищно избыточная. И как приятно, что на этот раз избыточность — проблема Райкера и регента. Им обоим придётся попотеть. И Гарак не собирался упускать ни секунды этого зрелища. Он подошёл к постели, опустился с краю, жадно следя за действиями регента. Аккуратными, нежными — насколько регент вообще мог быть нежным. Сейчас Гарак даже не завидовал — ему было совсем не до этого.

Головка вошла почти полностью и остановилась. Мешал гребень. Регент слегка подался назад и снова вошел; Райкер застонал, пытаясь расслабиться, и задышал торопливо, рвано.

— О боже, это как кулак, — пробормотал он.

Дрочку пришлось прекратить: не хватало только пропустить самое интересное. Гарак наклонился и поймал рукой ладонь Райкера. Тот тут же сжал пальцы, переплёл их с пальцами Гарака, будто ждал этого. Запах похоти можно было резать кинжалом.

Регент хмыкнул, заметив Гарака, улыбнулся и толкнулся немного глубже. Член входил с заметным усилием, растягивая Райкера все сильнее, так что регент слегка отстранился и замер, давая ему передышку. Тот медленно водил кулаком по своему члену и торопливо дышал, как будто воздуха могло не хватить.

Регент двигался практически рывками, и Райкер отвечал хриплым выдохом на каждое движение, его пальцы подрагивали от напряжения, и Гарак с жадностью ловил эти отголоски чужих эмоций. Он прекрасно представлял, каково им обоим, потому что успел побывать на месте каждого. Один из них должен был сдаться. Либо Райкер, явно не ожидавший, что это будет настолько сложно, либо регент, явно отвыкший от подобных ощущений.

Тот аккуратно сжал в пальцах мошонку Райкера и потянул, а потом шевельнул бедрами. Еще немного глубже. Райкер ахнул, и тогда регент поймал свободной рукой его голень и прикусил кожу на щиколотке. Райкер напрягся и сжал пальцы так сильно, что Гарак едва не отдернул руку. Регент тоже замер, тяжело дыша; наверняка Райкер сжался так везде, и тот едва не кончил.

Гарак придвинулся ближе, вгляделся в их сосредоточенные лица и злорадно улыбнулся. Не сдадутся, они оба слишком упрямы. Он мог бы все ускорить… И этим испортить. Нет, пусть справляются сами. Он снова сжал прут в ладони, неторопливо дроча, в такт движениям регента и Райкера.

Регент облизнул пересохшие губы и сделал еще один неторопливый толчок. Член скользнул глубже, почти до половины. Анус вокруг ствола растянулся почти болезненно. Гарак подавил желание коснуться покрасневшей, воспаленной плоти. Придется потом поработать регенератором. Еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть! Райкер перестал дрочить, сжимая член в кулаке. Тоже боялся кончить раньше времени. Назад — и снова вперед. Регент оскалил зубы и вошел наконец полностью, по самый корень, прижался к Райкеру и шевельнул бедрами, устраивая член получше. Райкер откровенно застонал и прижал колени к груди, открываясь перед ним полностью.

— Готов? — спросил регент спокойно, хотя спокойствие явно давалось ему большим трудом. — Это все были приготовления. Теперь я тебя выебу.

— Давно пора. — Лицо Райкера озарилось кривой ухмылкой. Если бы не пальцы, сжимающие руку Гарака, ей можно было бы поверить. Так же, как и регент, пытается не подать вида, насколько сложно сдерживаться, надо же. Эти двое действительно стоят друг друга, нельзя допустить, чтобы регент решил с ним остаться.

Гарак наклонился и слизнул каплю пота, сбегающую по виску.

— Удачи, — шепнул он с улыбкой.

Регент, шумно выдохнув, почти полностью выскользнул из него и сильным толчком вошел. Райкер подавился воздухом, но продолжал улыбаться и смотреть ему в глаза. Переждав пару секунд, регент снова подался назад. И новый толчок. И еще. Райкер судорожно сжимался и тут же расслаблялся, пальцы свободной руки теребили головку члена, скользили по ней вверх-вниз. Регент методично и безжалостно толкался в него. Мошонка похлопывала по влажной от смазки промежности, и он ускорил темп, стараясь входить поглубже, а потом снова замедлился, замирая после каждого толчка. Прижался к Райкеру, цепляясь за бедра, отстранился, выскользнув почти полностью, и снова резко вошел до самого корня.

Райкер беззвучно шевелил губами. Теперь его пальцы сжимали член слишком крепко, он явно старался не кончить, но регент, схватив его запястье, отдернул руку прочь. И снова толкнулся вперед, наваливаясь на Райкера.

— Я сам подрочу тебе, — низким голосом пробормотал он.

Ну уж нет. Два самовлюбленных болвана. Гарак теперь даже не злился, что они сконцентрировались только друг на друге — ему бы в такой ситуации тоже не было бы дела ни до кого, кроме партнёра. Но просто сидеть в стороне было невыносимо. Он нырнул пальцами свободной руки в ажан, а потом, когда регент в очередной раз отстранился, ненадолго, только чтобы снова войти до упора, обхватил скользкими от смазки пальцами член Райкера. Давно уже не надо было учиться делать это правильно: регент позаботился о достаточном количестве практики. Сложнее оказалось попасть в ритм — синхронизировать движения регента, скольжение пальцев на члене Райкера и трение ладони по основанию собственного прута.

Низ живота отозвался на новый ритм сладкой, почти болезненной волной удовольствия, а сердце стучало где-то у горла, но Гарак упрямо сжал зубы, пытаясь сдержаться. Ему почти мучительно хотелось достичь разрядки, и он оттягивал этот момент, как мог, чтобы в полной мере насладиться зрелищем.

Это стало последней каплей. Райкер беззвучно приоткрыл рот, заслонив его тыльной стороной ладони, и поджал пальцы ног. Потом застонал, очень тихо, и вцепился в руку Гарака. Из его члена выплеснулась белесая, остро пахнущая порция спермы, и регент тоже не выдержал. Он вошел в Райкера как можно глубже и, зарычав на выдохе, прижался теснее.

Гарак с трудом отдернул руку и прижал ее к ажану. Под пальцами, в набухших от прилива крови чешуйках бешеным ритмом отдавался пульс, шею жгло как огнём, а перед глазами стояла тёмная пелена. Он смог увидеть все до конца. Не сорвался, не впился зубами в чье-то плечо или руку. Во всем этом было что-то неописуемо дикое, животное и безумное. Инстинкты и ощущения, и если среди них была ревность, то делиться оказалось удивительно приятно.

Райкер лежал теперь навзничь, тяжело дыша, капли спермы белели в совершенно мокрых волосах на его животе. Регент с заметным сожалением выскользнул из его задницы, покрасневшей и растянутой, наклонил голову и втянул обмякший член в рот. Райкер задрожал и со свистом вдохнул, регент облизнул с его члена сперму, разжал губы, подразнил потемневшую головку языком и пробормотал:

— Я выебу тебя еще много раз.

— Н… надеюсь на это, — криво усмехаясь, хриплым шепотом отозвался Райкер.

Теперь можно было не сдерживаться, у Гарака не получилось бы, даже если от этого зависела жизнь. Гарак снова со стоном выдохнул и зажмурился, острая волна наслаждения почти отключила восприятие. Последним осознанным движением было одно — придвинуться ближе к этим двоим. Если он упадёт, его хотя бы поймают.

Сознание мягко вернулось обратно. Он сидел на полу. В голове шумело, а тело казалось почти невесомым. Привычное тепло. Запах и вкус… Не слишком привычные. Гарак открыл глаза. Регент, придерживая его за талию, поднёс пальцы к губам, и Гарак послушно открыл рот, чтобы их облизнуть. Букет вкусов, будто новый странный напиток. Смазка — его, сперма — его и… Райкера. Феромоны кружили голову, усиливая ощущения от слабых отзвуков оргазма. Чего-то не хватало, и Гарак прикусил кончик пальца, добавляя в коктейль вкусов капельку крови регента. Теперь почти идеально.

Регент зажмурился, наклонился и несильно сжал зубы на гребне Гарака, еще слишком чувствительном, потом потерся о чешуйки бородой. Гарак расслабленно запустил пальцы ему в волосы и улыбнулся. Райкер приподнялся на кровати, наклонился к ним, опираясь на локоть, поймал взгляд Гарака и тоже ответил улыбкой.

— Я понял, что мой двойник нашёл во всем этом, — шёпотом сообщил он, а Гарак, подумав секунду, кивнул вместо того, чтобы угрожающе оскалиться.

Регент прижался к нему, стараясь отдышаться, и это ему никак не удавалось.

Райкер положил Гараку на плечо горячую, как кипяток, ладонь и встал. Ноги явно держали его с трудом. Да, терранцу понадобится регенератор, и очень скоро. Если попросит, Гарак сделает ему одолжение — и даже если не попросит, не стоит давать регенту повод еще раз проявлять благородство, особенно в таком формате.

— Знаешь, я мог бы обидеться, если бы не знал, как вы с Гараком близки, — сказал Райкер, глядя на регента, который лежал, расслабившись, в объятиях. — Я уже говорил, что не стану встревать между вами. Схожу, принесу поесть.

Он пошагал к двери и вышел. Регент усмехнулся и поцеловал Гарака под ухом, в мягкую кожу у гребня.

— Мне нравится этот терранец, — пробормотал он. — Даже еду нам приносит. Я же говорил, что он полезен. Во многих смыслах.

— Жаль, что я раньше не знал, как просто вам понравиться. Обязательно захватил бы еды с Терок Нор. — Гарак тряхнул головой и прикусил кожу на шее регента. Тот тихо рассмеялся.

«Близки» — самое неподходящее слово для их отношений, но терранцу незачем об этом знать. Гарак крепче сжал руки на талии регента и закрыл глаза. Ему стоило бы многое сказать и Райкеру, и регенту — эти двое вели себя так, будто нашли друг друга после столетий поисков.

Эту проблему, если она станет проблемой, он ещё успеет решить. Когда-нибудь позже.


	11. Дети лейтенанта Шмидта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ворф и Гарак с успехом возвращаются в зеркальную вселенную, а Том Райкер демонстрирует в очередной раз, что терранцам нельзя доверять. И узнает немного о клингонском вероломстве.

В катакомбах было холодно, даже холоднее, чем в пещерах тюремной планеты. Ворф поежился бы, но не хотел ронять лицо перед Райкером. Он расправил плечи и выдохнул в промозглый воздух облако пара.

— И все же, мне кажется, — сказал Райкер неуверенно, — что не стоило высаживаться именно здесь. Колонисты и так пострадали от войны. Нет, я понимаю, для вашей борьбы это важно, но можно было и не представляться офицерами Звездного флота в тылу врага. Это все-таки слишком.

— Думаешь, мне это нравится? — отрезал Ворф.

Куча коробок и ящиков потихоньку покрывалась инеем. Золотистая гнутая штука, которую Райкер продолжал крутить в руках, слезилась каплями. Скорей бы Гарак забрал их отсюда. Райкер даже отправил со своего комм-браслета сообщение, которое пока не прочитали. Сигнал шел до судна слишком долго, и его могли перехватить.

— Да, я понимаю, — ответил Райкер. — Ты делаешь, что должен, не всегда то, что хочешь, и что считаешь правильным. Я был в маки. Постоянно приходилось делать выбор ради общего блага. И все же… — Он покрутил золотистую штуку в руках. — Не пойму, зачем ты выпросил еще и тромбон. Мне казалось, клингоны не любят просить…

— Не любят, — перебил его Ворф, чтобы Райкер не начал задавать еще более неудобные вопросы. В конце концов, ни к чему ему знать, зачем им все это, включая корабль. Терранец, который предал своих сородичей, но может в последний момент решить помочь им. Ворфу хотелось бы верить, что Райкер сделает правильный выбор, как сделал, например, Гарак, но кто может уверенно судить о терранцах?

— Тогда зачем ты попросил тромбон? — спросил Райкер, наклонив голову на кардассианский манер.

Ворф усмехнулся.

— Тебе его хотелось. Я же видел.

Райкер поднес штуку к губам и выдохнул в ледяной воздух резкую ноту. Потом «тромбон» занял свое место на груде коробок — подарков от жителей фронтира. Райкер устроил ногу на второй ступени этой пирамиды, оперся локтем о колено, а подбородком — о кулак. Неудобная и странная поза, но Райкер постоянно так делал. Сейчас он смотрел на Ворфа снизу вверх, прищурившись.

— То, что мы занимались сексом, не ставит меня в зависимость, ты это понимаешь? Не надо делать мне одолжений, — резко произнес он.

Ворф сделал суровое лицо. Так было проще всего.

— Это не одолжение. Это просто…

Он не сумел подобрать правильное слово и замолчал. Райкер пытливо разглядывал его, потом глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Ты просто хотел сделать мне приятное. Это так сложно сказать? — отозвался он и шагнул вперед, но в последний момент затормозил, сделав вид, что не собирался подходить ближе. Ворф улыбнулся. Сегодня ему весь день пришлось корчить сердитое лицо, раз уж его двойник не улыбается, и это до печенок ему надоело. Лейтенант-коммандер Ворф был той еще высокомерной дрянью, раз обитатели этой планеты под кардассианским руководством, терранцы в основном, не слишком-то восприняли его попытки потребовать отдать им репликатор. У Райкера получилось гораздо лучше — он тут же рассказал о долге, о борьбе. Все-таки он был слишком наивен для терранца, зато умел уговаривать. И знал кое-какие имена, видимо, местных партизан, это тоже сработало.

— Конечно, тебе сложно. Я иногда думаю, смог бы твой двойник быть хоть немного мягче и… нет, я не хочу сказать, что ты слишком мягкий, — торопливо поправился Райкер в ответ на хмурое лицо Ворфа. — Но ты гибче. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Для клингона это было бы почти оскорбительным заявлением, но терранец все равно ничего не понимал. Ворф пожал плечами. Райкер вздохнул и все-таки шагнул ближе, встал вплотную. Его светло-серые глаза поблескивали в свете фонаря, а рука, которую он положил Ворфу на плечо, казалась горячей даже сквозь броню.

— Это не важно, — сказал Ворф.

Райкер пытливо вгляделся ему в лицо.

— Хотел бы я тебе верить целиком и полностью, как и должен, — сказал он медленно, — но после кардассианского лагеря это трудно, прости. Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что рядом кто-то нормальный. Такой же, как я… с определенными поправками. Я-то не слишком нормален.

— Для терранца ты ничего, — честно ответил Ворф и подавил желание прижать Райкера к себе. Не потому, что хотел обниматься — тот просто был теплым, даже горячим, и смог бы согреть.

Райкер хмыкнул и улыбнулся, блеснув в полутьме зубами.

— Это почти комплимент. Кстати, ты так и не сказал, кто ты. Не в Звездном флоте, точно, но, наверное, у тебя есть свое судно. Ты умеешь командовать, раз даже Гарак подчиняется тебе так охотно.

Ворф нахмурился даже против воли.

— У меня есть не одно судно, а целый флот. Я регент… Клингонской империи. — Он в последний момент смог все-таки не выдать себя и потому выдохнул.

— И ты сам отправился за кораблем? — изумился Райкер, глядя ему в лицо.

— Вообще-то не сам, с Гараком.

Ворф теперь пожалел, что сболтнул лишнего. Не стоило этого говорить, Райкер теперь может что-то заподозрить. Но тот только покачал головой.

— Клингоны слишком ценят героизм. Странно, что ты сумел втянуть в эту авантюру кардассианца, — сказал он мягко. Его пальцы на плече сжались коротким, быстрым движением. Ворф, не удержавшись, накрыл его руку своей и тоже сжал пальцы. Райкер улыбнулся и продолжил: — Не знаю, что означает титул регента, но, наверное, примерно то же, что и канцлер, нет?

— Каждый из нас ждет возвращения Кейлеса, — ровным голосом отозвался Ворф. В лицо бросилась кровь, но не согрела, а наоборот; щеки закололо даже под бородой. Он не дождался, это ладно, но, что главное, вместо него теперь дожидается кто-то другой. Райкер не должен этого знать. Пусть считает, что Ворф до сих пор регент; Гарак вряд ли выдаст его терранцу. Это не выгодно.

Райкер улыбнулся и подобрал с груды свой «тромбон», поднес к губам и выдул очередную ноту, на этот раз мягкую и многообещающую. Ворф усмехнулся: забавная попытка что-то сказать с помощью музыки. Он никогда не видел, чтобы терранцы играли на музыкальных инструментах. Он и настолько доброжелательных терранцев не видел, впрочем. Совсем другая вселенная, здесь так легко было расслабиться, но только не стоило все равно.

— Ты умеешь играть клингонские оперы? — спросил Ворф.

Райкер покачал головой, опуская инструмент.

— Нет, — с сожалением ответил он, — но зато я играю джаз. В вашей вселенной есть джаз?

Он наиграл на своей медной дудке несколько рассогласованных, даже хаотических мелодий. Интересных, если подумать, но слишком уж терранских.

— Впервые слышу это название, — ответил Ворф.

Райкер улыбнулся и забавно поднял тонкие брови; борода на его лице совсем не вязалась с по-кардассиански зачесанными назад волосами, а манера вести себя — со знакомыми Ворфу терранцами. Те были или запуганными, или чересчур наглыми; две стороны одного клинка.

— Ты ведь вырос на Клинжае?

Еще бы он произносил это название правильно. Сам Ворф давно привык к терранскому варианту; да всем было так проще выговаривать, хоть кардассианцам, хоть баджорцам. Меньше глупых ошибок. Конечно, было прекрасно сбросить гнет империи и поставить терранцев и их прихвостней на место, которого они заслуживали, но унификация — языки, названия, технологии, единицы измерения — была слишком удобной, чтобы от нее отказываться.

— Да, — ответил Ворф. — А что?

Райкер усмехнулся, скорее удивленно, чем радостно. Музыкальный инструмент в его руках золотисто, округло блеснул.

— Значит, твоих родителей не убили ромулане.

— Чего? — Ворф непроизвольно вытаращил глаза и оскалился, схватил Райкера за плечо. — Ромулане же…

Он осекся, не зная, стоит ли разбалтывать терранцу очередной факт о родной вселенной. В конце концов, он не настолько неосторожен, как считает Гарак, так что Ворф вздохнул и просто ослабил хватку. Куртка, которую отдали Райкеру местные, ощущалась под пальцами гладко и прохладно.

Тот не стал злиться. Наоборот, улыбнулся шире.

— Только не говори, что в вашем измерении ромулане — мирная и доброжелательная раса, а главные ваши враги — вулканцы, которые захватили полквадранта и теснят вас все дальше.

Ворф с облегчением рассмеялся, хотя шутка и была слишком близка к правде, дернул Райкера к себе и обнял. Все-таки терранец был слишком теплым, чтобы от этого отказываться. «Тромбон» уперся в живот, Райкер осторожно вытащил инструмент и прижался к Ворфу крепче. Кажется, он тоже немного замерз.

— Гарак опаздывает, — пробормотал Райкер, устроив голову у Ворфа на плече. — Я передал координаты сразу же, даже с поправкой на расстояние он должен был получить их. Надеюсь, комм-браслет не сбойнул, и с кораблем все в порядке.

Райкер даже не предположил, что Гарак мог просто улететь. Ворф легко себе это представлял и даже продумал, что станет делать в этом случае. Придется сказать местным, что судно, которое должно их забрать, уничтожено кардассианцами; потом — пытаться захватить корабль еще раз. Мысль об этом была такой неприятной, что Ворф оскалил зубы и глухо выдохнул Райкеру в шею. От терранца неприятно пахло чужим телом: куртку никто не почистил, прежде чем отдать, — и совсем слабо, отдаленно, его собственным. Легким беспокойством и, наверное, возбуждением. Райкер почему-то стеснялся своих желаний и старательно скрывал их; дурацкая вселенная. Ни один терранец в их с Гараком мире не стал бы отказываться от настолько обычных вещей.

Райкер тоже глубоко вздохнул и отстранился, глядя Ворфу в лицо.

— Все-таки вы оба слишком странные, — сказал он мягко. — Не знаю даже, почему так кажется. Ты мне нравишься больше, чем твой двойник из нашего мира.

Ворф не удержался и фыркнул.

— Кто бы говорил. Ваша ханжеская вселенная удивляет меня с каждым днем. Ты ведь хочешь меня поцеловать.

Райкер прищурился.

— Хочу. Но не собираюсь, раз Гараку это не нравится.

— Гараку плевать, — коротко ответил Ворф.

— Ты столько лет общаешься с кардассианцем, а даже не выучил их язык тела. Он очень злится и на тебя, и на меня. Особенно на меня. Я уже понял, что ему это не мешает заниматься со мной сексом, — Райкер покачал головой, — но, когда мы с тобой вдвоем, дело другое.

Сопротивление рождало желание его сломить. Райкер отлично умел разжигать огонь страсти, не хуже, чем Гарак, а в какой-то степени даже лучше. Ему не было нужно ровным счетом ничего — кроме, собственно, Ворфа. Никто никогда не интересовался им самим, с тех пор как Ворф стал регентом. Всем были нужны какие-то одолжения. Выгода. Тем более непривычно и приятно оказалось теперь.

Ворф улыбнулся и обнял Райкера за талию, нырнул пальцами под вонючую куртку, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Райкер коротко рассмеялся и дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но Ворф прижал его к себе крепче и потерся бедрами о его пах. Райкер хотел его, вне всякого сомнения, его член твердо торчал под одеждой, упираясь в ширинку.

— Я спрашивал у Гарака напрямую, он сказал, что ему все равно, — пробормотал Ворф и прикусил горячую, удивительно мягкую кожу на шее Райкера. — Сейчас бы я с удовольствием тебя выебал прямо на ящике с репликатором. У меня и смазка есть, я заказал ее, проверяя, как он работает.

— Нет, — выдохнул Райкер, и его рука в противовес сказанному скользнула ниже. Теплые и уверенные пальцы сжали сквозь штаны такой же возбужденный член Ворфа, издевательски крепко обхватили головку. — Я дождусь, пока Гарак нас заберет. Тогда мы трахнемся втроем, немедленно.

Ворф зарычал, оскалив зубы Райкеру в лицо. Тот широко и так же зубасто усмехнулся.

— Ты меня не запугаешь, — с наглой уверенностью заявил он. «Тромбон» он продолжал держать в свободной руке, кажется, даже машинально. Пользуясь моментом, Ворф поймал его за край штанов и сунул руку под ткань. Влажная, гладкая, слишком нежная и чувствительная головка почти сразу попала под пальцы, Райкер со свистом выдохнул, но не отвел взгляд.

— Можем подрочить друг другу, как подростки, — предложил Ворф, глядя в его потемневшие от возбуждения глаза. — Но ты же сам хочешь, чтобы я тебя поимел.

Он завел руку ниже, перебирая волнистые густые волосы, подхватил мошонку и осторожно сжал. Райкер вздрогнул и рвано рассмеялся.

— Я бы и сам не прочь тебя выебать, — сказал он, — но хочу сначала увидеть, как это сделает Гарак. Тебе же понравилось смотреть? Мне тоже понравится, вот уж не сомневаюсь.

Ворф рассмеялся, понизив голос, но в этот момент послышался тихий гул транспортера.

— Ну наконец-то, — произнес с облегчением Райкер и рывком отстранился от Ворфа, но только катакомбы — холодный камень и глина вокруг — никуда не делись. Ворф оглянулся и замер.

Груда ящиков и коробок исчезла, а они с Райкером остались.

— Сейчас он нас заберет, — сказал тот, явно подумав о том же, что и Ворф. — Просто не хочет, чтобы транспортер сбойнул на таком объеме и массе. Хотя он не сбойнет. Джем'хадар здоровенные и могут высадиться в нужное место всей группой…

— Замолчи! — рявкнул Ворф.

Райкер нахмурился.

— Следи за тоном, — сказал он холодно. — Я предупреждал, что Гарак недоволен. Кардассианцы бывают очень вероломными, если их разозлить, а злятся они даже легче, чем возбуждаются.

Ворф поймал его за воротник куртки, но Райкер легко вырвался и выставил вперед свой дурацкий тромбон.

— Это все ты виноват, — бросил Ворф, вздернув верхнюю губу.

— Гораздо легче обвинить меня, чем подумать о собственных ошибках, так? — парировал Райкер.

Терранец был прав, и это злило еще сильнее. Ворф зарычал, подобрал с земли кусок старого контейнера и сломал его в руках. Драться с Райкером не стоило, он еще понадобится, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Можно будет сделать это и потом, если подвернется случай.

Райкер смотрел на него с раздражающим и совершенно ненужным сочувствием.

— Хватит пялиться! — пробормотал Ворф и с грохотом швырнул обломки пластика в стену. — Я думаю, Гарак просто решил забрать нас позже. Проучить. Я ему нужнее, чем репликатор.

— Хотелось бы верить, — осторожно произнес Райкер. — Все-таки у вас очень странные отношения. Для клингонов. И даже для кардассианцев. Особенно учитывая, что вы воюете против кого-то… только вот кого, если Доминиона у вас нет, а ромулане мирные и безобидные? Я все чаще думаю…

В ушах тонко загудело, а по коже пробежал знакомый иглистый разряд. Транспортер. В глазах потемнело, Ворф моргнул и, открыв глаза, увидел Гарака, стоявшего у панели.

— Я вижу, вам там было не скучно? — Обернувшись, он радостно улыбнулся и поднял окуляр визора. — Наверное, не стоило вас забирать?

Раньше бы Ворф после такого просто подошел к Гараку и отвесил ему затрещину. Ему и сейчас этого хотелось, потому что в катакомбах было чересчур холодно. А еще Ворф, хоть и ни за что бы этого не признал, испугался. Не слишком сильно, но противная слабость до сих пор отдавалась где-то в горле.

— Я же говорил, он злится, — сказал Райкер и, широко улыбнувшись, поднес тромбон к губам. Музыка прозвучала гораздо резче и звонче, чем в подземелье.

Ворф поморщился, но не стал реагировать на попытку терранца его поддразнить. Он подошел к Гараку, улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз, и сказал:

— Там было холодно, а потом, Райкер не согласился трахаться со мной без тебя.

— И это второе вас так разозлило? — Гарак тут же обнял Ворфа за шею и почему-то вздрогнул, как от холода. Повернул голову и попытался перекричать звуки, которые Райкер извлекал из музыкального инструмента. — Мистер Райкер, если вам нужен секс, моё присутствие совершенно не обязательно.

Тот не стал отвечать, лишь весело блеснул глазами, наигрывая смешной и явно издевательский мотив.

Гарак, явно рисуясь перед терранцем, притянул голову Ворфа ближе и поцеловал. Ворф ответил на поцелуй и, сбив на пол визор, крепко сжал Гарака в объятиях. И сразу почему-то стало легче. Злиться на Гарака попросту не хотелось. Это, конечно, было всего лишь очередное проявление ревности, хотя Гарак не признается в этом ни за что.

Райкер заиграл какую-то торжественную, похожую на марш мелодию, и Ворф, прервав поцелуй, рассмеялся.

— Терранец пообещал, что мы обязательно трахнемся втроем, когда вернемся, — пробормотал он Гараку на ухо и прикусил теплые чешуйки, тянущиеся по линии челюсти вниз. Мелодия стихла: Райкер отошел к одному из пультов и, морщась, надел второй визор.

Гарак потёрся щекой о подбородок Ворфа, провожая терранца подозрительным взглядом.

— Вы оба могли подумать о том, что будете делать, если я не собираюсь с вами трахаться.

— Но ты собираешься, — весело заявил Райкер и, судя по звуку, расстегнул куртку. — Не знаю ни одного кардассианца, который бы отказался.

— Конечно, мы можем сначала установить репликатор, — усмехнулся Ворф, не выпуская Гарака из объятий. Так становилось теплее, но руки никак не отогревались, и он сунул пальцы Гараку под броню. — Поработаем как следует, потом поедим. И уснем, потому что устанем. И ты не будешь увиливать от работы, — сказал он Гараку.

Райкер за спиной громко хмыкнул. Интересно, что он там так тщательно и долго проверяет? Ворф уже собирался обернуться, но Райкер как раз появился в поле зрения — уже без визора, — стащил куртку и повесил ее на резервный пульт, как на вешалку. С удовольствием потянулся и, подойдя к Гараку со спины, мягко опустил ладони ему на гребни.

— Больше всего в вас двоих меня беспокоит то, как вы друг друга поддерживаете, — сказал Гарак и дернулся, как будто хотел выпутаться из объятий, но вместо этого прижался к Ворфу крепче. — Лучше бы вы потрахались внизу, хотя бы согрелись, эгоистичные существа.

Райкер с озорной улыбкой глянул на Ворфа, потом наклонился ко второму уху Гарака и громко прошептал:

— Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как ты его трахнешь. Это нечестно, он меня видел, а я его нет.

Гарак сердито фыркнул, и Ворф расхохотался.

— Так ты ничего не добьешься, — сказал он Райкеру. — Он теперь назло этого не сделает. А без Гарака не соглашусь уже я. Так что давай, уговаривай его сам, посмотрим, выйдет ли у тебя.

Гарак закрыл глаза и сердито поморщился.

— Я все ещё тут, и у меня все ещё нет настроения. — Он глубоко вздохнул, запустил пальцы в шевелюры Ворфа и Райкера, а затем постарался отодвинуть их головы подальше от своих ушей. — Мистер Райкер, я согласился вас выебать только в силу моей гуманности и сопереживания.

Гарак больно дернул его за волосы, Ворф нехотя отодвинулся, но зато крепче сжал его талию. Руки уже отогрелись, и он запустил их дальше под броню. Гарак дернул лопатками и сердито взглянул на него

— К Ворфу ты, значит, никакого сострадания не испытываешь? — спросил Райкер, пытаясь заглянуть Гараку в лицо. — Хочешь посмотреть, как я его трахну? Без твоего согласия это не получится.

— Это не обязательно, — быстро отозвался Ворф. — Лучше я трахну вас обоих по очереди.

Гарак вздохнул и высвободил руки, чтобы расстегнуть броню.

— Я понял, вы не занялись сексом, потому что не могли решить, кто из вас кого выебет. Даже не знаю, как справляются ваши двойники.

— Субординация, — улыбнулся Райкер хитро и ехидно, с вызовом глядя Ворфу прямо в глаза. — Уильям Райкер старше по званию.

Ворф радостно оскалился в улыбке и стащил с Гарака броню. Райкер убрал на секунду руки и снова схватил его за талию. Эта улыбочка — наверное, он надеялся добиться чего-нибудь своим терранским званием. Но до Ворфа по иерархии ему было далеко.

— Мне нравится такой вариант, — сказал Ворф, расстегивая ремешки на броне и стаскивая митенки. — Я старше по званию вас обоих.

Гарак притянул Ворфа ближе к себе, опустил руки, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку его ремня.

— Сомнительное утверждение, которое зависит от моего нынешнего статуса на родине.

— Это здорово, но вы сейчас в моей вселенной. — Райкер прижался к Гараку ещё ближе. — Я единственный офицер при таком взгляде на вещи.

— Ты не офицер. Сам сказал, что ушел из флота. Ты беглый арестант, — улыбаясь, отозвался Ворф, отстегнул с пояса трофейный меч и осторожно опустил его на пол. Потом уже с гораздо меньшей аккуратностью стащил броню и бросил сверху. Райкер обнимал Гарака со спины, запустив руки ему под одежду, и Ворф, прищурившись, залюбовался на них. Гарак все еще продолжал недовольно хмуриться, но получалось у него хуже, чем вначале, а Райкер просто улыбался во весь рот. Окинув их взглядом еще раз, Ворф шагнул ближе, наклонил голову и поцеловал Гарака в обиженно поджатые губы.

— Тогда будем меряться по росту, — рассмеялся Райкер и, высвободив одну руку, поймал Ворфа за талию и прижал к Гараку. Тот ответил на поцелуй, привстал на цыпочки, обнимая Ворфа за шею привычным и теплым жестом.

— Вы ещё возрастом померяйтесь, — выдохнул Гарак и прикусил Ворфу губу. — Я буду победителем, вы оба пререкаетесь, как подростки.

Райкер, не поднимая глаз, сунул руку Ворфу за пояс. Теплые пальцы нетерпеливо сжали ягодицу. Ворф рассмеялся Гараку в рот и сжал зубами кончик его языка.

— Тонкое искусство кардассианского флирта требует немало опыта, — пробормотал Райкер и на секунду нырнул языком Гараку в ухо. — Конечно, мы пререкаемся как подростки. Может, лет через десять научимся получше?

Ворф торопливо расстегнул на Гараке брюки, но Райкер успел быстрее, и его вторая рука нырнула под ткань. Поднял голову и, улыбаясь, посмотрел Ворфу в глаза; голова резко закружилась, как будто сбойнул генератор гравитации. В воздухе повис густой и пряный запах возбуждения — кардассианского, сладковатого, и терранского, отдающего ржавым металлом. Безумный коктейль.

— Если доживёте, — тихо прошипел Гарак. — Я точно не собираюсь десять лет быть вашим учебным пособием.

Гарак снова злился, и это было восхитительно. Райкер рассмеялся и еще раз прикусил краешек его уха; он бесцеремонно хозяйничал у Гарака в штанах, в упор глядя на Ворфа. Терранцу, значит, хотелось бы просто трахнуться с ним, и почему нельзя было сделать этого раньше? Ворф усмехнулся и, опустившись на колени, стянул с Гарака брюки. Тот еще сдерживался, и его член прятался в укрытии, но смазки было хоть отбавляй. Пахло сногсшибательно. Ворф, придвинувшись ближе, дохнул на блестящие от влаги чешуйки — и на пальцы Райкера, поглаживающие их, — потом тщательно принюхался. Гарак наверняка попробует сдержаться, и можно будет применить кое-что понадежнее.

Гарак качнулся назад, всем телом опираясь на Райкера, положил ладони ему на бедра.

— Мне действительно хотелось бы посмотреть на вас вдвоём, — прозвучал сверху голос Райкера. Ворф не стал поднимать голову, зная, что Гарак тут же поморщится и проявит все возможное недовольство.

— Будто в пещере ты не насмотрелся, — недовольно произнес Гарак — именно так, как Ворф и представлял. Но голос предательски дрожал. Застегнутая метка натянулась на возбужденных, припухших складках, Ворф тихо зарычал и расстегнул ее, коснувшись языком. Гарак выдохнул, кажется, даже облегченно.

— Райкер хочет посмотреть, как ты меня трахнешь, — сказал Ворф, касаясь бородой и усами чешуек. Райкер как будто знал, что надо делать, и аккуратно раздвинул кончиками пальцев губы ажана. Раздвоенный кончик торчал изнутри почти призывно, Ворф сжал его губами и провел вдоль ствола языком.

— Райкер хочет трахнуть тебя, и моя помощь в этом абсолютно не нужна. Половые органы терранцев гораздо менее… — Гарак почти подавился словами. — Гораздо… менее впечатляющие. Хотя сейчас я их ощущаю даже слишком отчётливо.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу. Ворф усмехнулся: легко догадаться, как сейчас напрягся Райкер, судя по тому, как дрогнули его пальцы на губах ажана.

— Просто я считаю, что это будет красиво. Кардассианцы очень красивые, — без тени смущения в голосе заявил тот.

Ворф, сжав губы, слегка вытянул кончик наружу, но Гарак напрягся, и его член снова спрятался внутри.

— Кардассианцы сексуальные, — сказал Ворф, облизывая губы. — Жаль, так и не вышло заставить кардассианских дипломатов трахаться в обмен на уступки со стороны Империи.

Райкер вдруг судорожно втянул в себя воздух и рассмеялся.

— Что? Ты серьезно?

— Серьезней не бывает, — ответил Ворф и, подняв голову, посмотрел на них снизу вверх. Чуфа Гарака синела посреди лба, как драгоценный камень, но лицо Райкера заливал розоватый румянец. — Что-то не так?

— Я не знаю, как ведут себя ваши кардассианцы. Они настолько зависят от клингонов? Здесь вы воюете… И Совет Детапа… — выдохнул с усмешкой Райкер прямо Гараку в ухо.

— Вы даже Дуката не смогли обезвредить. — притворно вздохнул Гарак, завёл руки за спину, запуская ладони за пояс штанов Райкера. — У нас прекрасные отношения. В нашей нормальной вселенной.

— В Альянсе нормально зависеть друг от друга, и я даже не стану спрашивать, кто такой этот ваш Дукат, — пробормотал Ворф, которого утомили разговоры о чужой политике, и, захватив губами член Гарака крепче, потянул его наружу. Гараку это не понравится… вернее, понравится. Он просто сделает вид. Ворф, не разжимая губ, рассмеялся и, расстегнув ширинку, сжал свой член в кулаке. Сдерживаться больше не было смысла.

— Ты немногое потерял. Смотреть на секс кардассианцев не так весело, как участвовать, — заявил Райкер.

Поупиравшись немного, член выскользнул прямо в рот. Ворф сжал губами шершавое основание и пощекотал ствол языком. Он не мог видеть, что именно делает Гарак с Райкером, но тот вдруг сипло выдохнул со смешком и толкнулся бедрами вперед. Ворф втянул член глубже в рот, с усилием, потом отпустил и отстранился. Половинки метки нежно позвякивали, качаясь.

Гарак жмурился, облизывая и без того влажные губы, и шарил у Райкера в штанах; он всегда был недоволен терранцем и всегда с такой радостью поддавался на его ласки.

— Еще немного, и я захочу посмотреть, как трахаетесь вы, — сказал Ворф, понизив голос, и стянул штаны вниз, до колен, а потом начал разуваться.

— Знаете, вы правы. — Гарак качнулся, всем телом прижимаясь к Райкеру. — Действительно, давайте не будем затягивать. Тащите ко мне свою прекрасную задницу.

Не удержавшись, Ворф расхохотался. Кто-то говорил, что не пытается командовать? Он снял второй сапог и аккуратно поставил его рядом с первым, потом наклонился вперед, опираясь на руки, и сказал:

— Думаешь, я стану слушаться? Ты попроси как следует.

Теперь уже рассмеялся Райкер. Он стянул с Гарака нательную рубашку и мягким, явно привычным движением начал массировать его плечи, касаясь кончиками пальцев чулы.

— Вы нравитесь мне все больше, — пробормотал он. — Самая странная парочка, которую я видел.

Он покосился зачем-то в сторону пульта — быстрый взгляд без всякого смысла, — потом наклонил голову и поцеловал Гарака в шею.

Гарак свободной рукой обнял Райкера, притянул к себе, целуя.

— Мы не парочка, — сообщил он. — И, если Ворф откажется продолжать, вам двоим придётся решать проблему поодиночке.

Райкер долго колебался, обнимать ли Гарака дальше или раздеться, и последнее победило. Он стащил с себя тюремную сорочку. Все-таки белизна кожи слишком подчеркивала то количество пушистых волос, которые росли на Райкере, и Ворф не мог перестать думать, у всех ли терранцев так их много. Почти как у нормального клингона. Он протянул руку и схватил Гарака за ногу.

— Если ты продолжишь отказываться, тебя выебу уже я, — сказал Ворф, понизив голос. — Я не стану предлагать дважды.

Гарак выпустил Райкера и опустился перед Ворфом на колени.

— Будто это я, а не вы прибыли сюда, пылая, как два перевозбужденных подростка. — Гарак улыбнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по гребню на его лбу. — Моё невероятное божество, вы разрешите выебать вас, или мне возвращаться к работе, оставив вас двоих наедине?

Ворф на мгновение закрыл глаза, стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко, поймал Гарака за плечи и подтащил к себе. Райкер тихо хмыкнул. Судя по шорохам, он решил воспользоваться ситуацией и раздеться полностью. Поцелуй получился рваным и жадным, губы у Гарака пересохли, и сквозь трещинки проступал вкус крови. За его спиной Райкер торопливо стаскивал с себя кардассианские сапожки, наступая на задники.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — пробормотал Ворф на ухо Гараку и мягко прикусил его за гребень, такой плотный и горячий, что хотелось потереться об него щекой. Ворф и потерся, зная, что прикосновение волос Гараку понравится.

Гарак вывернулся из объятий, чтобы полностью стащить брюки и разуться.

— Вообще-то я действительно знаю, почему вы не смогли заняться сексом вдвоём. — Он прижался к Ворфу и заглянул ему в глаза, а потом обернулся к Райкеру. — Снова вопрос отсутствия смазки, какое печальное неудобство. А я уже почти поверил в ваш альтруизм.

Гарак всегда казался на ощупь прохладным и приятным, как родник в жаркий день, Ворф прижал его к себе — плотная цепь чешуек на спине слегка царапнула пальцы. Член Гарака, упругий и мокрый от смазки, уперся в бедро.

Вот только Райкер совсем не собирался смущаться. Он хищно улыбнулся и опустился рядом, опираясь на одно колено, заглядывая в глаза Гарака так же, как Гарак заглядывал Ворфу. Кажется, так, стоя на колене, древние терранцы просили руки у своих древних терранских жен, по крайней мере, Ворф помнил такие голограммы.

— Смазка у нас была, это вопрос этического плана.

— Никогда не встречал терранцев, которых бы волновала этика, — сказал Ворф и обнял Гарака крепче. — Смазка есть, в кармане штанов… Нет, я вообще не помню, чтобы кого-то беспокоила этика. Кроме, может, ференги.

Он протянул руку и взъерошил жесткую и упрямую бороду Райкера, тот рассмеялся, пытаясь поймать его пальцы, но Ворф быстро отдернул их.

— Ференги? — спросил Райкер. — Ты шутишь.

Гарак ощутимо напрягся и почти тут же с едва слышным выдохом расслабился — с усилием. Напоминание о ференги, конечно же.

— Нет, — поморщился он. — Ваши ференги совершенно другие, как и ваши кардассианцы. И все это совершенно не важно сейчас.

— И только клингоны везде одинаковые, — вставил Райкер и все-таки поймал Ворфа за запястье. Поднес, не отводя взгляда, к губам и принюхался. Смешно, потому что терранец не смог бы почувствовать запах крови через кожу, а в этом и был весь смысл.

Гарак, напоминая о себе, сгреб в горсть волосы Ворфа и дернул.

— И как бы вы хотели, чтобы я вас трахнул?

Ворф расхохотался и высвободил руку из пальцев Райкера.

— Так, чтобы я не разозлился, — ответил он Гараку.

Тот оттолкнулся от Ворфа и поднялся с пола, а затем взмахнул ладонью.

— Вставайте.

Райкер, хоть Гарак обращался и не к нему, вскочил первым. Ворф, усмехаясь, посмотрел на Гарака снизу вверх. Райкер слишком исполнительный — хороший терранец, хотя и старается вести себя как клингон.

— Кто-то здесь говорил, что никогда мной не командует, — отозвался Ворф и неторопливо поднялся на ноги. Теперь уже Гарак смотрел на него сверху вниз блестящими, яркими глазами. Ласковая улыбка на его губах стала в мгновение ока еще более нежной.

— Ты же сам разрешил. — Райкер наклонился к сложенной одежде, видимо, решил достать смазку. — Мы идём в спальню?

— Тебе я пока ничего не разрешал, — отрезал Ворф, не отводя взгляда от Гарака.

— Этот вопрос звучит так, будто здесь есть разница. — Гарак замер на несколько секунд, разглядывая их поочерёдно, а потом снова обнял Ворфа за шею, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и пригибая его голову к себе. — Я просто хочу, мой дорогой регент, чтобы вы оперлись о стену.

Этот вежливый, мягкий, но не терпящий пререкательств тон. От него по затылку, под волосами, пробежала дрожь. Ворф наклонился к Гараку, глядя ему в глаза. Когда-то давно, сразу после знакомства, Гарак в таких случаях отводил глаза и терялся. Куда это делось? Сейчас Гарак смотрел на Ворфа с той же ласковой, многообещающей улыбкой; когда он так улыбается, то напрягает губы, а если поцеловать…

Ворф непроизвольно облизнулся.

…если поцеловать, то Гарак цапнет его за губу, и это будет восхитительно.

— А ты достанешь? — спросил Ворф, понижая голос.

— Сейчас подберу что-нибудь из ящиков для подставки. — Гарак нахмурился почти непритворно, и снова дернул Ворфа за прядь волос. — Ваша привычка нависать над собеседниками не значит, что я настолько ниже вас.

За его спиной тихо выдохнул Райкер. Его руки, бледные, со сбитыми костяшками, легли Гараку на плечи.

— Мне уже действительно не терпится это увидеть, — пробормотал он со своей бессменной улыбкой.

Это было, пожалуй, чересчур. Ворф остро взглянул на Райкера. Захотелось выставить его с мостика и запереться (хотя двери на судне не запирались), но это будет слишком по-детски. Ухмылка Райкера казалась до отвращения радостной. Ворф, рывком наклонившись, поцеловал Гарака и сунул язык поглубже ему в рот. Гарак ожидаемо прикусил его, Ворф глухо рассмеялся, отстранился и, развернувшись, оперся ладонями о стену.

— Так? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Я ведь говорил вам, что у вас красивая задница. — Пальцы Гарака сжались на его ягодицах, потом между ними влажно и прохладно ткнулся член. И снова пальцы. Мягкие, скользкие и осторожные, они ощупали анус и нырнули внутрь. Ворф с трудом заставил себя не напрягаться. Потом рука исчезла, и Гарак вновь прижался пахом к его заду. — Я не сменил свое мнение с того дня.

Когда они трахались так впервые, это не ощущалось настолько остро. Наверное, Ворф тогда слишком устал, а потому не стал отказываться от экспериментов. Сейчас же прикосновения Гарака ощущались как разряды электричества, бьющие в… ну, туда, где он трогал пальцами, к чему прикасался его член. Ворф набрал полную грудь воздуха, пытаясь расслабиться и одновременно сохранить угрожающий и опасный вид. Это все было слишком приятно и слишком опасно; может, с Гараком наедине все чувствовалось бы по-другому, но Райкер находился слишком близко, он дышал, говорил, смеялся и даже пах своим соленым терранским возбуждением на всю рубку.

— Очень красивая, — сказал он хрипло, — согласен.

Ворф глухо зарычал, но не стал оборачиваться. В конце концов, он сам этого желал. А Райкеру еще нужно суметь добиться того, чего он так хочет.

— Ничего, твоя не менее симпатична, — сипло произнес Гарак. Снова скользкие, прохладные пальцы. Глубже, настойчивей, интимней. — Так что трахать тебя мне тоже нравится.

Гарак наклонился и сжал зубы у Ворфа на плече. Пальцы выскользнули, и внутрь толкнулся член.

Ворф со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Как порез. Даг'тагх, прорезающий кожу на ладони, выпускающий темную, сильно пахнущую кровь. Нет, даже ярче, насыщенней — и приятней. Укус на фоне остального чувствовался слабо, еле ощутимо, но Ворф выдохнул и выгнул спину, подаваясь Гараку навстречу. Райкер коротко рассмеялся, но сейчас Ворфу было плевать на него. Даже наоборот, пускай смотрит.

Гарак выскользнул из него, отстраняясь, и Ворф недовольно заворчал. Переводя дыхание, Гарак сжал в ладони его член, провел подушечкой пальца по гребню. Снова отстранился, двинулся, войдя почти полностью. Так… объемно.

Райкер придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь поверх ладони Гарака. Ворф тут же опустил руку и сжал пальцы на чужих ладонях. Нельзя было настолько терять контроль. А сейчас он терял его стремительно и бесповоротно. Голова кружилась — каждое движение Гарака отдавалось в паху болезненно-сладкой дрожью. Наверное, даже если содрать с живота кожу и потом коснуться обнаженной плоти, это не будет настолько чувствительно. Ворф повернул голову и наткнулся на совершенно ошалелый, почти пьяный взгляд Райкера. Тот тяжело дышал, губы припухли, и Ворф наклонился к нему, зная, что он догадается, что нужно сделать.

Райкер догадался. Он подался к Ворфу и поймал его губы своими.

Гарак задрожал и ткнулся лбом ему в спину.

— Ещё немного, и я не смогу остановиться, — шёпотом предупредил он, обнимая Ворфа за талию.

Ворф сжал свой член и чужие пальцы на нем изо всех сил — чтобы удержаться и чтобы ощущения стали острее. Райкер зашипел от боли, но руку не высвободил, только отшатнулся и шумно выдохнул прямо Ворфу в лицо. Гарак даже не вздрогнул, только горячо выдохнул.

— Я тоже не смогу, — произнес Ворф как можно разборчивей. — И что?

Удовольствие теперь накатывало горячими волнами, с каждым толчком — новая. Незнакомое, слишком сильное ощущение. Чересчур интимное, откровенное, даже слегка постыдное. Когда они трахались так на суденышке ференги, все было гораздо проще. Ворф не мог понять, что изменилось, если не считать Райкера. И сейчас думать об этом хотелось меньше всего.

Гарак хрипло выдохнул, прижимаясь к спине. Его член вошел теперь до самого корня, заполнял собой все, распирал и заставлял хватать ртом воздух.

— Дело во мне! — возмутился на краю сознания Райкер. — Если бы я не был в кардассианской тюрьме, сказал бы, что давно не видел такого… эгоизма.

Гарак кивнул, мазнув волосами по коже.

— Нам… придётся остановиться… — пробормотал он.

В кои-то веки они заодно. Ворф расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и от толчка член Гарака выскользнул из него. Пустота ощущалась почти болезненно.

— В эгоизме нет ничего плохого, — ответил Ворф, переводя дыхание. Гарак крепко держал его за талию и часто дышал, вздрагивая. — Это обычно для всех живых. У вас, что ли, нет?

Райкер придвинулся вплотную и произнес:

— Нет.

— Агрессивный альтруизм, за это вас и не любят, — с усмешкой сказал Гарак и снова упёрся лбом в спину Ворфа, пытаясь перевести дыхание. — Мы можем поменяться?

Ворф тяжело и торопливо дышал, голова кружилась. Хотелось, чтобы Гарак продолжил, или не Гарак, все равно. Сейчас это было безразлично. Он снова втянул в себя воздух и скомандовал, пытаясь сохранить контроль над собой и ситуацией, хотя бы на словах:

— Меняйтесь. Быстро.

Гарак резко, будто Ворф мог передумать, отстранился, а затем снова придвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы успеть поцеловать Райкера.

— Даже не думал, что вы двое согласитесь поделиться. — Райкер до отвращения радостно улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от стены, собираясь занять место Гарака, но тот предупреждающе выставил между Ворфом и Райкером руку.

— Нет, не настолько быстро, — усмехнулся Гарак и притянул Ворфа ближе к себе. — Вы ведь можете трахнуть меня в процессе?

— О да! — выдохнул Ворф и схватил Гарака в охапку. Весь мир схлопнулся до узкой полоски перед глазами, и она пахла Гараком. Ворф наклонился и сжал зубы на его щеке, слизнул выступившую кровь. Сладкую, манящую кардассианскую кровь.

Пальцы Райкера сжались на плечах, и Ворф снова зарычал, на этот раз от нетерпения. Гарак радостно рассмеялся, снова стиснул ладонью его член, а потом привстал на цыпочки. Сейчас рост ему действительно мешал. Ворф, не задумываясь, подхватил его и прижал к стене, а Гарак обхватил его руками за шею, а ногами за талию, как делал уже не раз.

Головка скользнула внутрь ажана, и Ворф облизнул губы, толкаясь глубже. Именно так. Было сложно ощущать, что происходит вокруг, почти как в юности в такие моменты. Райкер ткнулся ему в шею сзади горячими губами, потом прошептал:

— Надеюсь, ты правда этого хочешь.

Это было слишком тупо и бессмысленно, Ворф даже оборачиваться не стал. Он мягко и привычно толкнулся в Гарака, приподняв его повыше.

— Потрясающий эгоизм, — выдохнул Райкер и обхватил Ворфа одной рукой за талию. — Подожди… Нужно…

Его член скользнул внутрь слишком легко, но с первого толчка вошел так глубоко, что Ворф замер, оскалив зубы. Где-то там, внутри, что-то отозвалось густой, невероятно сильной похотью и желанием.

— Нужно… рассчитать темп, — продолжил Райкер хрипло. Гарак нетерпеливо дернул Ворфа за волосы, тогда Райкер, коротко подавшись назад, снова толкнулся глубже, и Ворф повторил это движение. Как на тренировке. Тело следует за телом. Голова плыла, но нужно было держаться, чтобы все получилось. Гарак зашипел и прикусил его за губу. Член Райкера доставал до каких-то сверхчувствительных мест, совершенно бесстыдно заставлял расслабляться и подаваться ему навстречу. Слишком уязвимо. Слишком глубоко. Чувствительно. Но удовольствие просто смывало, толчок за толчком, эти мысли прочь. Райкер цеплялся за него, как будто их вдвоем выбросило в космос, и двигался издевательски медленно, как в невесомости. Ворф старался держаться, не теряя контроль. Нужно удерживать Гарака — раз. Нужно двигаться в одном ритме — два. Третье… третье… к таргам третье. Ворф глухо зарычал, пытаясь заставить Райкера ускориться. Его член толкался куда-то вглубь и так… так приятно. В этот момент Гарак притянул к себе голову Ворфа и поцеловал. Дыхание сбилось, и тогда Райкер, застонав на выдохе, ускорил темп. Ворф тоже. Головка толкалась в шершавое и приятное раз за разом. Член Райкера нырял все глубже, заполнял, мешал соображать.

Один из пультов вдруг негромко запищал, Ворф зажмурился от злости и укусил Гарака за губу. Райкер не останавливался, как будто не мог, горячо дышал в затылок. Писк мешал. Мешал сильнее мысли о том, чтобы не выронить Гарака. Ворф прижал его к себе и закрыл глаза, и живот вдруг свело от болезненной волны наслаждения, заполонившей все кругом.

Задницу слегка саднило, но так было только приятнее. Ворф мотнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Гарак со вздохом шепнул в ухо.

— Отпустите, мне нужно проверить.

Рука Райкера на его талии напряглась, но он, кажется, кончил раньше — Ворф не смог отследить этот момент. Сознание будто выключилось, и обычно такое с ним случалось очень редко. Он осторожно опустил Гарака на пол. Писк не смолкал, и теперь это казалось подозрительным.

Ворф схватил Райкера за запястье и крепко сжал. Тот даже не пытался отстраниться, просто тыкался лицом Ворфу в спину и, судя по движению губ и усов, улыбался.

— Я сделал то, что считал нужным, — тихо произнес он. — Только и всего.

Гарак присел, чтобы подобрать тонкий ободок визора, надел его и прищурился, вглядываясь в данные. Потом вдруг выкрикнул:

— Радиомаяк с зашифрованной передачей? Серьёзно? И сколько времени понадобится вашим Основателям, чтобы нас найти?

Гарак вскочил на ноги, разворачиваясь к Райкеру, который так и стоял, обнимая Ворфа, не пытаясь ни вырвать руку, ни отскочить в сторону. Гарак изменился в лице.

— Нельзя доверять предателю! Терранцу-предателю! Зачем эта вещь?

Райкер, наконец, отстранился и повернулся к Гараку. Ворф сжимал его запястье, не зная, что делать.

— Федерация должна знать о бриннах. — сказал Райкер торжественно. — Это сохранит миллионы жизней.

Если все шло, как задумывалось, судно вот-вот должно было достичь нужной им аномалии. Значит, Райкер рассчитал все, даже время. Значит, он спланировал все заранее.

Терранцы везде терранцы.

Злость ослепила сильной вспышкой. Голова заработала четко и ясно.

Оружие валялось на полу где-то рядом с Гараком, нельзя было дать Райкеру его поднять. Ворф выбросил вперед вторую руку, схватил терранца за шею и швырнул в стенку. Тот даже не успел среагировать, просто врезался в переборку, хотя Ворф ждал отпора, он был готов подсечь и уронить Райкера на пол.

Но тот не стал нападать. Даже не встал, просто перевернулся и сел, кривясь от боли.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, — заявил он. — И никак не навредил вам. Если вы не врете про войну.

— Никак не навредил? И если мы сейчас погибнем, это будет означать «никак»? — Гарак вытащил из груды одежды дисраптор, поднял его, а потом снова опустил и улыбнулся. — Да, мы врем про войну.

Лицо Райкера дрогнуло. Он прищурился и сел ровнее — насколько мог; он очень явно старался не держаться за плечо, и Ворф удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Я почти немедленно догадался, что Гарак лжет, это было нетрудно. Но что врешь ты, понял не сразу, — сказал он, глядя на Ворфа. — С каких это пор клингоны так легко обращаются со своей честью? Значит, никакой войны нет?

— Есть, — выплюнул Ворф. — С такими, как ты.

— И вы хотите перегнать корабль в свою вселенную, чтобы их уничтожить. — Райкер ровно смотрел перед собой. — Люди с нашей стороны попадали к вам сто лет назад, но мне казалось, за это время вы могли прийти к миру?

— Вы слишком долго были оторваны от своих, мистер Райкер. — Гарак бросил дисраптор Ворфу, а сам отошёл к пульту. — Ваш лейтенант-коммандер Ворф, — он выделил голосом «ваш», — рассказал бы, что терранцы с вашей Терок Нор постоянно суют нос в наши дела.

Ворф не задумываясь поймал оружие, прицелился в Райкера, но стрелять не стал. Приятнее убить этого лживого, лицемерного петака мечом, а не просто распылять его на атомы.

Гарак, голый, злой, в визоре со светящимся ободком окуляра пытался деактивировать буй, и явно без всякого успеха.

— Миру! — повторил Ворф, переведя взгляд на Райкера. Тот продолжал сидеть, сложив руки на коленях, уверенный и явно довольный сделанным. Это разозлило Ворфа еще сильнее, и он рявкнул: — Мир с угнетателями! Какие же жалкие трусы пойдут на такой мир после двухсот лет рабства и смертей!

— Но это лучше, чем попусту убивать друг друга, — ответил Райкер спокойно.

— Ты говоришь об этом клингону. — Гарак, не сдержавшись, ударил по пульту кулаком и поморщился от боли. — Терранцы все делают хуже, в любом из миров. Альтруизм и доброта? Вы — плесень своего квадранта!

Райкер не повел и бровью, но его взгляд стал холодным и острым, как клинок.

— Плесень приносит больше пользы, чем вы. Лживый клингон и тупой кардассианец, что за жалкое зрелище! Настоящий Гарак бы догадался о моих намерениях гораздо раньше, а настоящий Ворф…

Райкер замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Ворф хмыкнул, приподняв верхнюю губу, и подобрал с пола меч.

— «Настоящий» Ворф подарил бы тебе право на почетную смерть в бою, но я не стану этого делать. Прирежу тебя, как тарга, и дело с концом, — сказал он и сделал шаг вперед.

Райкер все-таки решил подняться с пола, и по движениям было видно, что ему здорово досталось. Отлично, нужно было бить сильнее. Или вообще убить, сейчас самое время.

Гарак в два шага оказался рядом с Ворфом и поймал его за плечо.

— Не нужно. Если сигнал был не для их Федерации, терранец ещё может быть полезен живым.

— А для кого еще? — бросил Ворф, сдержавшись и не стряхнув руку Гарака. — Кому он мог отослать свой сигнал? Выкинь терранца в космос, если не хочешь убирать его кровь, и увеличь скорость до варп-9. Когда мы должны добраться до аномалии?

Райкер, не глядя ни на кого, подобрал с пола штаны и начал одеваться.

— Через три-четыре часа, если повезёт. — Гарак сжал пальцы сильнее. — Мистер Райкер, почему вы не остались в терранской колонии? И зачем вообще помогли? Только не надо рассказывать об альтруизме, даже ференги из вашей вселенной таким не страдали.

Терранец оглянулся на него и прищурился. Мразь, самоуверенная. Ворф приподнял верхнюю губу.

— Я не мог поставить под удар колонистов, вы ведь не отпустили бы меня просто так? — ответил Райкер.

— Отпустил бы, — ответил Ворф. Райкер медленно одевался, не выказывая ни страха, ни даже раздражения. Похвально для терранца, хотя злиться Ворф все равно не перестал. Оружие… нет, Гарак предусмотрительно подобрал как раз дисраптор Райкера, так что тот не сможет сейчас внезапно выстрелить в кого-то из них. — Если бы ты объяснил, почему.

Райкер нахмурился, вертя в руках рубашку, ту самую, тюремную.

— Снова ведь врешь, — с горечью бросил он и в упор посмотрел на Ворфа. — Не могу понять, почему это очевидно для меня, но не для вас. Я не мог просто плюнуть на тех, кто погибнет без этой информации. Ради своей войны с землянами вы готовы рискнуть миллионами жизней… а все равно отправились за оружием вдвоем, сами. И этого я тоже не могу понять. Потому и помог вам. Зачем вы воюете с Землей… там, у себя? Сколько уже, больше сотни лет?

Ворф глухо заворчал. Ему все сильнее хотелось подойти и ткнуть терранцу угловатым мечом прямо в живот, но Гарак продолжал держать его за плечо, и это почему-то немного успокаивало.

— Если бы твоих предков веками держали в рабстве, ты бы тоже пошел воевать, — сказал Ворф. — Нет, не пошел бы. Привык. Смирился. Многие смирились, говорили, от добра добра не ищут. Стабильность против свободы: как думаешь, что победит?

Райкер молчал, на его бледном лице красными пятнами горел румянец.

— И много свободы вы принесете в свой мир оружием джем'хадар? — спросил он наконец резким, отрывистым голосом.

— Не принесём, вернём. — Гарак разжал пальцы и улыбнулся Райкеру. — Альянс уже несколько десятков лет почти ни с кем не воюет. Это терранцы притащили из вашей вселенной сверхмощный корабль. Как же его… «Дефайент»?

Лицо Райкера дернулось, будто от неожиданности.

— Иронично. — Он зло усмехнулся. — У вас нет Основателей, но «Дефайент» все равно пригодился.

Перед глазами полыхнуло черным. Ворф шагнул вперед, рука сама сделала выпад. Райкер попытался отбить лезвие ладонью. Смешно.

— Этот пригодится еще лучше, — сказал Ворф, — особенно если немного помочь делу. Старая традиция. Ничего так не способствует удаче, как вовремя пролитая кровь врага.

Райкер, держась за живот, медленно сполз по переборке на пол. Запах металла и прелой листвы приятно щекотал ноздри.

— Судно нужно как-то назвать. Я мог бы придумать сотню отличных имен, — продолжил Ворф. — Но хочу, чтобы это сделал ты, Элим.

Гарак подошёл ближе, присел, дотронулся до щеки Райкера. Словно сочувствовал ему, или… нет, он просто сам был в такой ситуации. Ворф крепче сжал губы.

— Никогда не давал имён кораблям. — Гарак повернулся к нему и покачал головой. — Нужно что-то героическое в клингонском стиле?

Райкер неожиданно пошевелился.

— Назовите его «Альтруистом». В вашей вселенной это понятие вряд ли часто используется. — Он тяжело дышал и вздрагивал от боли. — Знаете, мистер Гарак, когда я угонял «Дефайент», то знал, что умру из-за этого. И почти не ошибся. Жаль, тогда не довёл дело до конца, тогда бы ваш отец остался в живых… И Обсидиановый орден сохранил свою силу. А… — он осекся и еле слышно добавил: — Не ваш…

Гарак изменился в лице, как будто ему стало одновременно очень жаль терранца и при этом не меньше хотелось его придушить. Ворф даже слегка пожалел о своем порыве, но Райкер сам виноват. Не надо было вспоминать тот отвратительный кораблик повстанцев, уничтоживший «Негх'Вар».

— Назови как хочешь, — сказал Ворф. Сейчас бы сесть в капитанское кресло и отвернуться, но вот только здесь не было никаких сидений, даже самых простых. — Героически или нет, это твое право. Можешь добить терранца, если он тебе мешает.

Он все-таки наклонился и поднял с пола штаны. Не было смысла больше следить за Райкером. Одеваться, впрочем, тоже, но так будет немного удобнее, если их кто-то догонит по свежим следам. Хотя кровь терранца была настоящей, значит, он точно не меняющийся. Быть может, сейчас они все же не попадут в ловушку.

Гарак отмахнулся от Ворфа и опустился перед Райкером на колени, разглядывая его бледное лицо.

— Так ты знал больше, чем показывал. И все равно ошибся. Толан был садовником, он не связан с Орденом.

Райкер посмотрел на него с очень странным выражением.

— Не Толан, Тейн. Энабран Тейн. И его… сыновья.

Он попытался улыбнуться и снова скривился от боли, сползая все ниже на пол.

— Кто? — Гарак схватил Райкера за плечи и встряхнул его. — Откуда ты это взял?

Тот молчал. Похоже, просто потерял сознание.

— Он что, знал твоего отца? — спросил Ворф, не прислушиваясь, и застегнул митенку на левой руке. — Покончи с ним уже, хватит возиться.

Он подошел к одному из пультов, на котором не было ни одного индикатора, только несколько кнопок и рубильников. Отвратительно неудобное в управлении судно, и все же их единственная надежда. Если Гарак говорил правду, они доберутся до аномалии только часа через три. За это время их могут догнать десятки, если не сотни раз, и все из-за Райкера. Ворф резко обернулся: Гарак сидел рядом с терранцем и держал его за руку, как будто пытался пощупать пульс.

— Я же сказал, убей его! — бросил Ворф.

Гарак обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— В том грузе, что вы взяли у колонистов, была аптечка? Райкер нужен мне живым, хотя бы на пару суток.

Он был сосредоточен и до крайности серьезен. Видимо, терранец был зачем-то ему нужен. Узнать о родне? Ворф поморщился, но ответил:

— Да. Сверху на репликаторе, в ящике с красным крестом на крышке.

Гарак быстро поднялся, вытащил нужный ящик.

— У вас в руках был дисраптор, что мешало выстрелить из него? Быстро и смертельно, никаких слов напоследок, — недовольно проворчал он. — Если терранец сейчас умрёт, я действительно расстроюсь. Вы что, всех своих любовников пыряете в живот?

Он отвёл руку Райкера от раны, потом, видимо, вспомнив, что так и не снял визор, стащил его с головы. Крови было на удивление мало, из пореза на ладони вытекло гораздо больше.

— В таком убийстве нет никакой чести, — отмахнулся Ворф. Он все-таки отвлекся от пульта, управляющего, кажется, торпедами и подошел к Гараку. Тот снова попытался привести Райкера в чувство, вколол ему что-то, но терранец не реагировал. Бессмысленная затея, все равно умрет. Лицо Райкера побелело, как внутренняя поверхность яичной скорлупы, но крови на губах не было. Ворф не помнил анатомию терранцев, знал только, что сердце чуть левее середины груди и одно, а печень, тоже одна — строго справа, под ребрами. Но Райкера он пырнул в левую половину. — Чего терранец сказал тебе, что ты так хочешь оставить его в живых?

Гарак презрительно поморщился, а потом, вздохнув, принялся распаковать аптечку. Пузырьки и ампулы одна за другой ложились в сторону, Гарак внимательно читал этикетки.

— Он сказал мне… — Гарак с тихим шипением оттащил тело Райкера от стенки, чтобы было удобнее, срезал остатки тюремной робы и смыл кровь с кожи. — Представь, что тебя назовут незаконнорожденным.

— Я бы убил того, кто это сделает, — озадаченно ответил Ворф. Гарак вытащил из ящика какой-то длинный приборчик, придирчиво осмотрел его и ввел гибкий отросток прямо в рану. Приборчик слабо пискнул и загудел. — Если Райкер назвал тебя так, то я тем более не понимаю, почему ты его не добил. Кстати, я еще не был твоим любовником, когда ударил тебя даг’тагхом.

Гарак тем временем вставил в гипошприц пузырек с лекарством и приложил к бледной коже Райкера. Он действовал так, будто знал, что делать, но Ворф не сомневался — это просто бравада. Райкер умрет с минуты на минуту, и придется выбрасывать труп в космос, а потом вытирать кровь, которой и так натекло слишком много.

— А если он назовёт имя, которое не должен был знать? — Гарак на секунду повернулся к Ворфу. — А если окажется, что ты действительно не сын Могха, а принадлежишь к совершенно другой семье? Я не смогу узнать этого в нашем мире, Мила и Толан давно умерли.

Ворф глядел ему в лицо сверху вниз. Гарак оставался серьезным, значит, Райкер действительно назвал какое-то имя… надо же. Аппарат слабо зазвенел, и Гарак, отвернувшись, сменил его на привычный дермальный регенератор, сращивая разрез. Медицинский трикодер в его руках мигнул зелёным огоньком, Райкер был ещё жив, хоть и непонятно, надолго ли.

Ворф покачал головой.

— Ладно. Делай с ним что хочешь, он твой. Все равно долго не протянет.

Рана под регенератором постепенно затянулась — сначала плотью, потом кожей; ее место теперь выдавало только отсутствие волос. Гарак вставил в шприц новый пузырек и снова приложил к коже, потом поднес регенератор к рассеченной до кости ладони Райкера. Тот вдруг выдохнул громче, чем обычно, и шевельнул губами. Гарак безнадёжно вздохнул, выключил ненужный уже регенератор и достал еще одну ампулу.

— Мой дорогой регент, давайте вы сейчас унесёте его в каюту ворты и уложите на одеяло в углу. Я прослежу за кораблём.

Ворф не стал сдерживаться, оскалил зубы и недовольно произнес:

— Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался здесь. Может, мне его еще и на кровать уложить, поправить ему подушку? За ним придется следить, а двери в каюту ворты не запираются!

Гарак приподнял надглазные гребни и бросил на него до отвращения многозначительный взгляд. Ворф посмотрел на него в упор, но Гарак не отвел глаз. Когда Райкер снова зашевелился, он зарядил шприц очередным флаконом и прижал его к предплечью терранца. Тот глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, как будто действительно заснул, а не потерял сознание.

Гарак встал, подошёл к Ворфу и привычным жестом обнял его за шею.

— Во-первых, он не влезет на постель. — Он притянул его голову ближе и прижался лбом ко лбу. — Пожалуйста, я не смогу его утащить.

Ворф вздохнул и положил руки Гараку на талию. За этот последний час все слишком сильно изменилось между ними. Ворф никогда не доверял Гараку полностью и вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь, но именно он, кардассианец, трус, неудачник, оказался самым верным другом и помощником. Настоящий пар'мак, как из легенд. Это и правда больше секса и ни к чему не обязывающих отношений, хотя Гарак ни за что не признает, что это так. Больше даже попытки отомстить за измену из-за Киры. Ворф потерся лбом о лоб Гарака — кардассианцам нравится такая ласка, — а потом отстранился.

— Ладно, я отнесу его и постерегу, пока ты будешь вести корабль через аномалию. Это ведь случится раньше, чем через три часа?

— Не надо стеречь, он не проснется. — Гарак оглянулся на тело Райкера. Грудь мерно, хоть и едва заметно подымалась. Удивительно, он до сих пор оставался жив. — Возвращайтесь, мы скоро будем на месте.

Ворф окинул Гарака взглядом с головы до ног. Красивый, обнаженный, весь во вражеской крови, спокойный и собранный. Голова резко закружилась, а правое сердце застучало быстрее левого. Ворф улыбнулся и опустился перед Гараком на одно колено — почти так же, как это делал Райкер, — а потом, взяв за талию, привлек к себе и провел языком по полоске чешуек от чувы к пупку.

— Я думаю, — произнес Ворф с улыбкой, подняв голову, — ты съешь его сердце рано или поздно, так или иначе. Мой прекрасный пар'ма'кай.

Он встал и шагнул к телу Райкера, тот был еще жив — дышал, его веки слабо подрагивали. Ворф не знал, как лучше его взять. Перекинуть через плечо? Он все еще злился на Райкера, но эта злость сейчас казалась… как будто неуместной. Нет, наверное, нужно иначе. Аккуратнее. Он наклонился и подхватил Райкера на руки, устроив его голову у себя на плече, развернулся и понес в каюту. Взгляд Гарака чувствовался на коже, как теплый солнечный луч.

Добравшись до каюты, Ворф опустил спящего Райкера на пол и сдернул с кровати одеяло. Сначала он хотел просто положить Райкера поверх, но потом, вздохнув, все-таки расстелил одеяло аккуратнее и сложил вдвое. Так будет, наверное, мягче. Терранцы все же слишком нежные. Гарака в свое время он ударил даг'тагхом гораздо глубже, и тот даже смог дойти до лазарета.

Райкер лежал на спине, слегка согнув колени, и казался совершенно беззащитным, как спящий ребенок. Подумав немного, Ворф сунул ему под голову подушку и тут же вышел, чтобы не попытаться ее, например, поправить. Все это и так зашло слишком далеко.

Гарак стоял у одного из пультов, уже одетый и в визоре, и вводил какие-то параметры. Он даже не обернулся, когда Ворф подошел поближе, просто кивнул и продолжил возиться с панелью.

Лужа крови на полу, уже изрядно размазанная, потемнела и схватилась тонкой корочкой.

— Я думал над названием. — Гарак обернулся и улыбнулся. — Мы действительно можем назвать его «Миротворцем».

Ворф подошел ближе и обнял его со спины. От Гарака пахло теплым телом — приятный и привычный уже запах, — терранской кровью и его собственной, клингонской, спермой. Дикая, причудливая смесь.

— Альтруист, — произнес он, вспомнив. — Слишком терранское слово. «Миротворец» мне нравится больше. Так и назовем наше судно. Пусть несет мир туда, куда не смогли донести другие.

Ворф наклонил голову и осторожно сжал губами горячий гребень Гарака. Он был почти возбужден этим разговором. Даже то, что в каюте лежит окровавленный и беспомощный терранец, которого они заберут с собой, кружило голову.

Гарак поймал его за волосы и нахально потянул, вынуждая приблизить губы к губам. Ворф послушно наклонил голову и поцеловал его, Гарак приоткрыл рот и поймал зубами его язык. Ворф рассмеялся и просунул язык глубже. Потом выдохнул и отстранился, внимательно глядя Гараку в глаза.

— Только я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, — сказал он. — Не улетал на Кардассию. Хотя, может, тогда ты познакомишь меня со своей женой… или я познакомлюсь с ней сам.

Предложение выведет Гарака из себя, Ворф это знал и широко улыбнулся. Сейчас рванет.

Гарак сжал пальцы крепче и сильно дёрнул Ворфа за волосы.

— Ты обещал не трогать мою семью. И это главное обещание, которое ты мне дашь и которое исполнишь.

— Я не стану трогать твою семью, — улыбаясь, сказал Ворф. Он фыркнул и добавил уже мягче: — Вдруг я понравлюсь твоей жене? Этого ты боишься?

— Ты не в её вкусе. — Гарак поморщился и покачал головой, снова качнулся навстречу, прижимаясь к его животу и члену. — Мы с ней давно договорились, что не лезем в жизнь друг к другу. А ты — слишком серьёзное нарушение договора.

Ворф зажмурился. Член приятно и пока еще слабо напрягся от прикосновения и тепла. Гарак должен провести судно через аномалию — прибор они подключили и настроили еще вчера, и даже Райкер немного помог, — и потом у них будет все время мира. Насколько, конечно, его хватит.

— Я же красивый даже по вашим стандартам, ты сам мне говорил, — сказал Ворф и поймал губами Гарака за ухо, дернув за выбившуюся из гладкой прически прядь. — Почему это я ей не понравлюсь?

Конечно, настоящий кардассианский флирт более сложный, нужно приводить разгромные аргументы и спорить по каким-то критериям, но Ворф решил, что обойдется и так. Спор как искусство можно сравнить с фехтованием. Гарак когда-то пытался отбивать его атаки своим бат'летом и даже сам нападал, пусть и неумело; сам Ворф сейчас делал то же самое. Нападал по-кардассиански. Пусть будет что будет.

Гарак зажмурился, а потом поправил сбившийся визор, почти не глядя пробежался пальцами по пульту.

— Потому что я врал, а твоё непомерно раздутое самолюбие приняло это за чистую латину. — Судно ощутимо тряхнуло, визор отозвался неприятным, но быстро замолчавшим писком. — Мы вернулись. Не хотел отвлекать тебя от разговора.

— Врал, значит, — ответил Ворф. Гарак нанес свой удар ловко и непринужденно, нужно было ответить не хуже. — Хочешь сказать, что и трахался ты со мной только ради выгоды? Как Райкер?

Он вдруг разозлился снова, по-настоящему, не на Гарака, конечно. Глухо заворчал и мотнул головой, отгоняя неприятную мысль. Гарак пристроил визор на пульте, развернулся и вгляделся в лицо Ворфа. В его глазах горело приятное удивление, и он совсем не пробовал его скрыть.

— Это даже оскорбительно, снова сравнивать меня с терранцем. Это Райкер трахался из любви к сексу, мне всегда нужен повод.

Теперь Гарак смотрел на него почти кокетливо, но кокетство скрывалось за напускным сарказмом. Это было красиво, действительно. Раньше Ворф не понимал, зачем кардассианцы спорят, когда заигрывают, но это была всего лишь проверка на прочность. Бой на словесных клинках.

— Мне больше не с кем тебя сравнивать, у меня за последние три года было всего двое любовников, — сказал Ворф, притворно хмуря брови. — Повод для секса вроде этого подойдет?

Он взял Гарака за руку и поднес его запястье к губам, ловя под тонкой кожей сладковатый и дурманящий запах крови. Гарак растопырил пальцы, касаясь лица Ворфа.

— Не очень хороший повод. — Свободную руку он запустил за пояс его штанов и улыбнулся. — Но я сегодня очень снисходительный.

Ворф втянул живот, и Гарак просунул руку ниже, издевательски мягко сжал окрепший член кончиками пальцев.

— Ты слишком снисходительный, — пробормотал Ворф. — Даже терранца пожалел. Не знай я тебя достаточно хорошо, решил бы, что это сентиментальность. Тебе понравилось трахаться с ним.

Гарак просиял довольной улыбкой.

— Он повёл себя, как настоящий кардассианец! Отвлек нас самым эффективным способом, соблазнил, — ответил он. — Видишь, всего несколько лет тюрьмы уже сделали из него почти нормального члена общества. Даже в такой ненормальной вселенной! Нет, секс здесь не при чем.

Он приподнялся на цыпочки и крепко укусил Ворфа за щеку. Надо же! Ворф оскалил зубы, широко улыбаясь, и подхватил Гарака так, чтобы тот обхватил его ногами за талию. Гарак тоже улыбался, нежно и ласково, как всегда, когда что-то замышлял или дразнился. Ворф мягко наклонился к нему и прикусил за щеку в ответ, по старому следу. Слизнул выступившую каплю крови.

— Я никогда не доверял тебе полностью, и сейчас не доверяю, — сказал он. — А ему начал. Он слишком… искренне себя вел! Это было глупо. А ты был прав. Забудь, что я это сказал, — добавил Ворф, сделав серьезное лицо, и погладил Гарака по спине, по жестким чешуйкам под плотной тканью.

Гарак обхватил его руками и ногами, будто боясь, что Ворф сейчас передумает.

— Ты просто льстишь мне, надеясь на секс. Ничего, это не страшно. — Он снова прижался лбом ко лбу и мягко потерся о гребни горячей чуфой. — Я никогда и ничего не забываю.

Гарак перестал сдерживаться, его член выскользнул из укрытия. Если бы Ворф не почувствовал, как тот прижимается к животу, все равно бы понял это по запаху. Он втянул в себя воздух, ловя феромоны, и усмехнулся.

— Если бы мне просто хотелось потрахаться, я бы с тобой спорил. Тебе ведь это нравится больше, чем лесть, — сказал Ворф и потерся щекой о щеку Гарака. — Нет, я действительно многое понял сегодня. Но все равно тебе не скажу, чтобы ты не загордился.

Придерживая Гарака одной рукой, он расстегнул ремень и ширинку. Стоило одеваться, чтобы сразу раздеться. И тут же вспомнилось, как приятно было трахаться с Райкером, и как вероломно тот с ним поступил. Ворф скрипнул зубами и зажмурился, стараясь выбросить мысль из головы.

Гарак обнял его крепче. Без сочувствия, просто хотел, чтобы Ворфу было проще раздеться.

— Райкер тебе просто понравился. Понравилось, как он тебя трахнул. И разозлился ты из-за этого, — мягко произнес он.

Ворф зарычал и нервно стряхнул с бедер брюки. Потом поймал себя на мысли, что раньше бы обязательно сорвался на Гараке за это замечание, такое точное. Но сейчас — нет.

— Да, мне понравилось. Да, это меня злит еще сильнее, — сказал Ворф. Раньше он бы и не признался в том, что чувствует, никогда. — Но теперь он твоя головная боль. Посадишь его на цепь?

Гарак помотал головой.

— Всего лишь узнаю все, что Райкер знает о моей копии из их вселенной. Он слишком часто намекал на Обсидиановый орден, и… — Он замолчал на секунду, словно раздумывая, стоит ли это говорить. — Считает, что некий почти безгранично влиятельный кардассианец — мой настоящий отец. Мне нужно это выяснить.

— Наверное, врет, но проверить не помешает. Ему тоже хотелось тебя задеть, — легко ответил Ворф, глядя Гараку в лицо. Тот волновался из-за сказанного, и не зря, на Кардассии незаконное происхождение могло обернуться позором и бесчестьем. У клингонов с этим было гораздо проще: умеешь отстаивать себя — всем плевать на твоих родителей. Разве что в политике это не так. Но Ворфу было абсолютно все равно, кто именно был отцом Гарака. Даже интереснее, если это будет не кладбищенский садовник.

Он попытался расстегнуть на Гараке броню, не спуская его с рук, но это не получилось. Ворф разочарованно хмыкнул, потерся об него бедрами и опустил на пол. Так броня — угловатая, надоевшая, но очень подходившая Гараку — легко расстегнулась, и он торопливо стащил ее.

Гарак скинул рубашку и рваные брюки.

— Если бы он хотел меня задеть, сказал бы раньше. Или, быть может, это моя копия в их неправильном мире — незаконнорождённый, и тогда… — Он осекся. — Нет, у нас с ним одинаковые фамилии. Я не хочу об этом думать и говорить…

Он притянул Ворфа к себе и поцеловал. Снять свою броню Ворф не мог, потому что Гарак не выпускал его из объятий, целовался так отчаянно и с такой страстью, словно это его последний поцелуй, больше не будет никаких. Ворф прижал его крепче к себе — головка уперлась прямо в чуву, — а потом снова подхватил на руки.

Член сам, привычно и легко, скользнул между складок. Гарак тут же напрягся, звякнув половинками метки, и как мог плотно сжал головку. Удовольствие брызнуло в лицо, как морская волна, Ворф толкнулся глубже и глухо зарычал сквозь зубы. Нет, он больше не променяет это ощущение ни на какое другое… разве что им обоим захочется нового. Гарак подался навстречу, крепко сжимая его бока коленями.

— Мне не нужен терранец на цепи. — Он пьяно посмотрел на Ворфа и улыбнулся. — У меня есть свой собственный клингон на более крепкой привязи.

Ворф едва не задохнулся — и от удовольствия, и от беззастенчивой наглости слов.

— И на какой… же… я привязи? — спросил он, толкаясь глубже. Член Гарака упирался ему в низ живота плотным, влажным прикосновением. — Нет уж, тогда… на привязи мы оба.

Гарак высвободил правую руку, прижал её к ажану, отодвинув половинки метки.

— Вот только… не надо меня… — Он яростно оскалился, двигаясь в заданном Ворфом темпе. — Не надо меня… провоцировать.

Глядя в сердитое лицо Гарака, на его зубастую, злую усмешку, Ворф расхохотался и прикусил его за гребень на подбородке.

— А то что? Почему это… нельзя? — выдохнул он, ускорив темп. Гарак вздрагивал при каждом толчке, едва слышно шипя на выдохе. — Тебя приятно провоцировать.

— Или я найду… альтернативу. — Гарак сжал ноги сильнее, запрокинул голову, подставляя беззащитную шею. Он явно пытался говорить внятно, но получалось плохо. — Десяток альтернатив.

— Хоть сотню, — пробормотал Ворф и жадно вцепился зубами в горячий, налившийся кровью гребень. Гарак этого и ждал, он ахнул и шевельнул бедрами, чтобы член скользнул по волосам на животе. И еще. И еще. Мутная, горячая волна нарастала где-то внутри, мошонка сладко и болезненно поджалась. Совсем немного. Да. Ворф приподнял Гарака и толкнулся поглубже, так, чтобы головка уперлась в твердое кольцо чешуек.

Гарак напрягся и задрожал. Ворф всмотрелся в его красивое лицо — оно почти светилось от мягкой и счастливой улыбки; кончик языка пробежался по темным, припухшим губам, в центре чуфы ярко сияло голубое пятнышко. Ворф видел это много раз. Даже не сотен, может, тысяч. И не уставал смотреть еще и еще, как Гарак с шипением втягивает в себя воздух, как он стонет, как из его члена брызжет тонкая струйка спермы.

Ворф прижал Гарака к себе и дал короткой и очень плотной, как осмий, волне захлестнуть себя с головой. Когда в ушах перестал колотиться четырьмя ударами пульс, он мягко сжал зубами гребень Гарака, все еще горячий и наполненный кровью, и пощекотал кина-ту языком.

— Сотню, тысячу. Всех убью, — пробормотал Ворф.

Гарак не был особенно легким, но сейчас казался почти невесомым. Ворф зубасто улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза — ярко-голубые, почти синие, и затуманенные удовольствием. О, по глазам Гарака было можно понять почти все, если знать, как.

— Какая самоуверенность, — расслабленно прошептал он. — Какое… рвение.

— Да, я уверен в себе, — сказал Ворф. — У меня есть для этого все причины. И ты.

— Слишком много лести. — Гарак прижался лбом к его лбу и улыбнулся. — Терпеть её не могу.

— А придется, — фыркнул Ворф и с легким сожалением опустил все-таки его на пол. Гарак мягким жестом отбросил с лица темную, гладкую прядь.

— Мы скоро будем… почти дома, — сказал он и надел на голову визор, прижимая ободком волосы. — И вам придётся возвращать все на свои места.

— Придется? Я в первую очередь займусь этим. — Ворф прищурился, любуясь им. — Я обещал сделать тебя первым доверенным лицом Альянса, и я это сделаю. Могу даже дать тебе слово.

Гарак поправил окуляр, поднял его и посмотрел на Ворфа. Не улыбаясь — губами, — но во взгляде горел веселый огонек.

— У меня должна быть своя, нормальная должность и положение в Альянсе. Не «формальный посол Кардассии» и не «личный любовник регента». И возможность влиять на кардассианскую политику. Скажем, право наложить вето на любое из решений. — Он сверкнул глазами. — И когда мы вернём Терок Нор, она станет моей.

Ворф усмехнулся. Он понятия не имел, получится ли у них хоть что-нибудь — придется вызывать претендента, а может, уже готового узурпатора на бой, желательно, разбив перед этим его судно, придется уламывать кардассианцев — хотя можно и просто запугать или пообещать усилить их позиции в Альянсе… но все это будет потом. Сейчас он, конечно, скажет то, что Гарак ожидает. И сделает тоже, если получится. После сегодняшнего дня в Гараке можно было почти не сомневаться.

— Я отдам тебе весь Баджор, всех этих предателей и трусов. Будешь баджорским префектом, если захочешь, или начальником префекта, если должность тебе мала.

— Нет. — Гарак покачал головой и все-таки улыбнулся. — Баджор мне не нужен. Слишком много головной боли.

Ворф хмыкнул, подтянул штаны и шагнул к пульту, управлявшему оружием — единственному, который контролировался не только с визора.

— Мы так и не опробовали «Миротворца» на живой мишени, обломки астероидов в Пустошах — совсем не то, — сказал он. — Хочешь, поищем цель и постреляем? Мы ведь в кардассианском пространстве? Кто вам мешает сильнее всего?

Гарак с удовольствием потянулся и подошёл к Ворфу.

— Если мы хотим проверить оружие, то не важно, кто нам мешает. Первое попавшееся судно, летящее к Баджору. Думаю, подходящая цель.

— Что, и кардассианское? — рассмеялся Ворф. Он проверил настройки батарей: пульт был устроен так просто, что это казалось издевательством. Нормальные клингоны не стали бы пятнать свою честь, пользуясь настолько примитивной системой.

Наверное, он был не очень-то нормальным.

Гарак невозмутимо окинул Ворфа взглядом, рассмеялся и кивнул. В его глазах горел алчный, безжалостный огонь.

— Любое, которое встанет на нашем пути.

Гарак не стал одеваться — так и стоял голый, восхитительный и в визоре, придерживавшем рассыпавшуюся прическу. Улыбался. Прекрасный воин, который никогда не считал себя таким. Беспощадный и неумолимый.

Ворф осторожно взял его за подбородок, наклонился и коснулся губами губ.

— Тогда приказываю, — сказал он тихо, — обнаружить подходящую для «Миротворца» мишень и проложить к ней курс. А когда расправимся с целью, полетим дальше. У нас слишком много дел.

Он выпрямился. Экрана здесь не было, капитанского кресла — тоже. Стоило его сделать, но это потом. Усмехнувшись, Ворф поднял руку.

Если четкой цели нет, укажи, куда захочешь.

— yIchu'! — сказал он и махнул рукой. — Поехали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом всё и заканчивается. Дальше начинается политический джен с интригами, переворотами, переговорами и уступками, а потом Райкер сбежит от Гарака, соберет армию ференги и уйдет в махновцы... но это будет уже совсем другая история.


End file.
